RWBY: EL RENACER DE LA ROSA DE FUEGO
by ARXENIX 2.0
Summary: Tras El Ataque A Beacom Por El "White Fang", El Boicot De Cinder Fall, La Muerte De Pyrra, La Lesión De Yang Y La Disolución Del Team RWBY, Ruby Va En Busca De Respuestas Junto Con Lo Que Queda Del JPNR Team Y Tras Toparse Y Enfrentarse A Adam Taurus Y Salem Tras El Asombroso Esfuerzo De Rubí De Hacerles Frente Esta "Muere" Tras Ser Herida Gravemente Por Salem…Pero no Termina Así.
1. ÚLTIMO FRACASO Y MUERTE

Bueno…Hola A Todos Los Que De Casualidad Hayan Llegado Aquí Para No Hacer Largo El Cuento He Aquí Una Nueva Historia De RWBY Pero Con Un Poco De Trasfondo Oscuro Y Gris…Bueno Tanto Ya Que Quiero Que La Serie Cambio Un Poco Y Sin Más He Aquí…

…

 **RUBÍ:** ¡No No Me Rendiré No A Un Tengo Que Levantarme Una Vez Más! / Personaje Hablando

 **JAUNE:** (Rubí No Hagas Ninguna Estupidez Aguanta) / Personaje Pensando

" _No A Un No Podemos Darnos El Lujo De Que Saqueen El Lugar"_ / Comunicaciones, Hologramas, Proyecciones

" **Pobre Pequeña Sola E Indefensa Lastima Que Tienes Que Morir Ya Que Me Estorbas"** / Seres Hablando

 **RWBY** No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores MONTY OZ (R.I.P.).

… **.**

 _ **CAPÍTULO I: "FRACASO Y MUERTE"**_

Desolación Eso Era Todo Lo Que Se Podía Ver En Ese Extenso Bosque El Que Alguna Vez Fue Tan Verde Lleno De Vida Ahora Se Encontraba Completamente En Llamas Por Donde Se Viera Ya Sea A Lo Lejos O Desde Puntos Cercanos Mucho Menos Ayudaba La Escena Que Veía Más Adelante Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Zona De Acampado La Cuál Era Utilizada Por Seres Llamados Faunos Estaba Completamente Llena De Cuerpos De Dichos Seres Los Cuáles Se Hallaban Inertes Con Grandes Charcos De Sangre, Otros Despedazados Por Terribles Vestías Y Otros Lentamente Eran Consumidos Por Las Abrazadoras Llamas Del Fuego, Los Pocos Que Estaban Agonizando Solo Murmullos Se Podían Escuchar Al Ser Quemados A Un Vivos Mientras Que Si Uno Se Fijaba Bien Podía Observarse Cierta Cantidad De Hombres En Trajes Blancos De Batalla Con Detalles Azul Rey Portando Armas De Fuego Decenas De Ellos Estaban Tirados En El Suelo Ya Completamente Muertos Siendo Estos Los De Menor Cantidad Al Parecer Se Habían Enfrentado A Los Faunos De La Llamada Secta Terrorista **"El White Fang"** (Colmillo Blanco) Quienes Se Habían Lanzado Al Ataque Contra Las Tropas Bélicas De Atlas Originando Una Masacre Llena De Sangre Que Después Se Convirtió En Una Bestial Lucha Infernal Con La Aparición De Esas Oscuras Y Aterradoras Criaturas Conocidas Como: **"Los Grimm"** Siendo Estos Lo Que Masacraron A Los Faunos Para Después Devorárselos Y Jugar Roer Con Sus Cuerpos Mientras Que La Armada De Atlas Que Por Estar Ubicados Desde Cierta Posición Y Repartidos Estratégicamente Decidieron Emplear Esa Táctica Con Los Grimm Pese A Que Era Originalmente Contra Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Siendo Este Por El Medio Con El Cuál Derrotaran Y Eliminara A La Mayor Parte De Esa Oleada De Grimm Sin Embargo Debido A Las Condiciones En Las Que Se Encontraban Pese Al Haber Hecho Retroceder A Los Grimm La Mayor Parte De Los Escuadrones Del Ejercito De Atlas Se Vieron Forzados A Retirarse Al Igual Que Los Faunos Del White Fang Que Habían Sobrevivido Al Ataque Además Al Estado Crítico Del Bosque Donde Se Había Desarrollado Estaba Completamente En Llamas Por Donde Se Viera El Humo Y Las Llamas No Permitían Un Visibilidad Optima, El Lugar Estaba Repleto De Cuerpos Tanto Del White Fang, Soldados De Atlas, Cazadores Y Grimms Todo El Bosque Destruido En Los Cielos Solo Nublado Se Veía Por El Gran Incendio Quién Iba A Pensar Que Todo Esto Estaba Sucediendo En Los Adentros Del Bosque Forever Fall Que Sumado A Su Color Rojizo Otoñal Daba Una Vista Apocalíptica Del Infierno Por Lo Rojo Que Se Veía, Quién Hubiera Pensado Que En Este Lugar Se Encontrara Además De Los Cuarteles Del White Fang Los Autores De La Desastrosa Noche En Vale Donde Una Gran Invasión De Grimm Golpeo La Ciudad De Vale Además De Que La **"Academia Beacon"** Fuera Invadida Por Estos Y Asediada Por Los Miembros Del White Fang En Donde Se Perdió La Academia Además De Ser Destruida En Gran Parte De Sus Estructuras Y Siendo Por Último Infestada Por Los Grimm Quienes La Ocupan Como Madriguera, Durante Esa Noche Se Perdieron Las Vidas De Varios Entre Ellas La Del Director Ozpin , Pirra Nikos, Amber La Doncella De Otoño

Dejando Cientos De Heridos Entre Ellos La Mayoría De Estudiantes Y Civiles Los Primeros Por Defender Su Ciudad De Los Grimm Y De La Gran Quimera-Dragón Que Había Sido Suprimida Por Rubí Rose Una Estudiante A Cazadora Del Equipo **RWBY** Quién Utilizo Una Desconocida Habilidad Para Encerrarlo Dentro De Una Capa De Cristal Dejándolo Como Una Estatua Gigante Al Igual Que A La Autora De Esa Tragedia Cinder Fall Que A Un Con Los Poderes Y Habilidades De La Doncella De Otoño No Pudo Contra Restar Dicha Habilidad Quedando Cubierta Con Un Extensa Capa De Hielo Cristalizado

Todo Eso Había Sucedido Hace 6 Meses Atrás….Después De Que Los Mejores Investigadores Y Cazadores Indagaran Donde Podrían Estar Sus Cómplices Al Igual Que Los Cuarteles Del White Fang Ya Que Ellos Habían Atacado Simultáneamente, Después De Investigar Tanto Dieron Con La Ubicación Exacta Generando La Escena Actual…

… **POV RUBÍ ROSE…**

No Sé Cómo Es Que Todo Acabo Así ¿En Qué Momento Me Equivocado? No…No Me Niego A Creer Que No…Que Nuestros Esfuerzos Fueron En Vano ¿Pero Por Qué? Son Los Pensamientos Que Ocupan Mi Cabeza Mientras Camino Lentamente….Hee…¿Caminar? Jeeee…Si En Estos Momentos No Me Encuentro Sumamente Bien Como Para Usar Mi Semblanza Con Una Pierna Fracturada Y Un Brazo Dislocado Junto A Mis Heridas Superficiales Por Todo Mi Cuerpo Además De Los Efectos De Esa Droga Jeeee Si…Sí Que Soy Una Estúpida Y Tonta Soñadora Que Creía Que Podía Ser Una Gran Cazadora Junto A Mis Amigos Y Equipo…¿Qué Amigos Todos Se Han Ido Después De Aquella Noche Algunos Huyeron Por El Miedo Otros Fueron Sacados Por Sus Padres Otros Simplemente Murieron Y Desaparecieron Cumpliendo Su Deber Como Cazadores…Un Ejemplo De Todo Esto Serían Mis Amigos Compañeras De Equipo Pyrra Una Amiga Mía Murió Protegiendo A Lo Que Más Quería (June Arc), El Director Ozpin Luchando Por Los Ideales Correctos, Penny Otra Amiga Mía Que Combatiendo Murió Por La Trampa De **"Ellos Y Cinder"** Mientras Que Mis Amigas Weiss Fue Sacada A La Fuerza Por Su Padre Y Llevada De Vuelta A Atlas, Blake Ella Escapo Se Fue Sin Decirnos Nada Pero Según Creo Escapo Por El Miedo De Perder A Yang O Alguien Más, Mi Hermana Yang Después De Perder Su Brazo Por Defender A Blake De Adam Taurus Líder Del White Fang Entro En Una Profunda Depresión Además De Enterarse De La Desaparición De Blake Todo Eso Le Hiso Perder Su Motivo Por El Cuál Seguir Adelante Simplemente Fue Tanto Para Ella Hasta Se Volvió Tan Amargada Que En Una Ocasión Me Dio Un Buen Puñetazo En La Cara Con Su Otro Brazo Si Fuera La Yang De Antes Esta Estuviera Disculpándose Como Una Magdalena Pero No Esta Solo Me Grito Que Me Largara Y La Dejara Sola….De Hecho Lo Sabía Mi Presencia A Un Le Recordaba Los Viejos Momentos Como El Equipo **"RWBY"** Así Que Simplemente Una Mañana Me Fui Para Averiguar Que Era Lo Que Tramaba **"Cinder Fall"** Ya Que Al Parecer Parte De Su Plan Maestro Fallo Debido A Mi Desconocida Habilidad Así Que Organizándome Con Lo Que Quedaba Del Equipo **"JPNR"** El Cuál A Un Resentían La Muerte De Pyrra En Especial Juane No Lo Culpo Al Igual Que El Yo También Resiento La Muerte De Penny Y A La Vez Me Siento Culpable De Haberle Fallado Y No Haber Salvado A Pyrra, Desde Entonces Me Había Sentido Tan Miserable Y A La Vez Sola…¿Sola Por Qué? Para Empezar Ya No Cuento Con El Apoyo De Mi Equipo Desde Hace 5 Meses, De Mi Hermana Yang Ni Se Diga Poco Falta Para Que Pierda Las Ganas De Vivir, De Mi Padre Ni Se Diga En El Momento Que Me Vea Me Arrastrara A La Fuerza Fuera De Esto, El Tío Qcrow Tal Vez Este Ocupado Buscando Rastros Del Director Ozpin, Fuero De Ello Solo Cuento Un Poco Con El Apoyo De Nora Y Ren June, Para Ser Sincera Ni Siquiera Creo Que Este En Condiciones De Luchar Ya Que Lo Noto En Esa Adolorida Mirada Que Siempre Muestra…

¡Pero De Nada Sirvió Todo Ese Pequeño Y Gran Esfuerzo Que Todos Pusimos!

Al Fin Y Cabo Solamente Éramos Novatos Tratando De Ser Cazadores Fuertes Pero La Cruel Realidad Nos Hiso Ver Lo Débiles, Ingenuos Y Estúpidos Que Éramos, La Realidad Fue Que Cuando Habíamos Llegado Al Bosque Forever Fall Nos Topamos Con El Cuartel Del White Fang Quienes Estaban En Sus Cotidianas Transacciones Y Acciones Cuestionables Pero Cuando Vi Aparecer Al Imbécil De Adam Taurus Quise Lanzar Encima De Él Y Medio Matarlo A Golpes Con Mi **"Crecent Rose"** Pero Por Lo Que Había Escuchado De Blake Y Por Como Todo El Equipo **"JNPR"** Me Sujetaba Con Fuerza Me Auto Controle Un Poco…Pero Ese Autocontrol Casi Se Va A La Mierda Al Ver Esos 2 Allí Emerald Y Mercury Esos Idiotas Que Habían Ocasionado Que Penny Muriera Y El Ayudar Al Sabotaje Del Festival De Campeonato De Beacon.

Con Todo Eso Nos Alejamos Un Poco A Distancia Segura, Después De Pensarlo Decidí Contactar Con El Tío Qcrow Que Después De Cierta Platica Acerca De Cierto Rubio Furioso Nos Dedicamos A Compartir Toda Esa Información Acerca Del White Fang, De Cinder, Y De Esos Dos.

Por Lo Que Su Respuesta Fue Que Ya Estaba Todo Listo Solo Que No Sabían Exactamente Donde Pero Que Debía Alertar Al General James Ironwood Para Que Movilizara Parte De Su Armada Que Tenía A Cargo Al Igual A Que A La Profesora Glynda Goodwitch Para Enviar Cazadores….¿El Resultado?

...

Así Es Como Estoy En Este Actual Resultado, Eso Es Lo Que Pienso Mientras Trato De Caminar A Un Que Se A Un Poco Mientras Sacudo Mi Cabeza Para Alejar Esos Pensamientos

" _ **Pobre Niña Indefensa Y Tan Maltratada Que Haces Aquí Si Sabes Que No Me Puedes Acabar Tan Fácil Y Menos Así"**_

 **RUBÍ:** ¿¡No Puede Ser Posible Tu Otra Vez!?

Grite Aterrada Ante El Ser Que Había Aparecido Ante Mi El Que Ocasiono Todos Los Sucesos Que Yo Y Mi Disuelto Equipo Habíamos Enfrentado, La Manipuladora Detrás De Todo, La Superior De Cinder, Algo Más Letal Que El White Fang Y Cinder Junto Peor Que El Grimm Quimera Y Eso Era…" **Salem"…**

El Grimm Humanoide De Aquel Ser Que Solo Se Ha Escuchado En Los Mitos Más Viejos De Remant

" _ **¿Qué Piensas Hacer Pequeña?...Sabes Que No Hay Escapatoria Toda Esperanza Que Tengas Esta Muerta"**_

 **RUBÍ:** ¡No Yo…..A Un Sigo De Pie….No…No Me Dejare Vencer Por Un Ser Abominable!

Pese A L Dolor De Todo Mi Cuerpo Tome Un Posición De Combate Lista Para El Encuentro A Un Que Bien Sabía Que No Duraría Ni Un Minuto Contra Salem Y Menos Con Efecto Mortal De Esa Droga

" _ **Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Jaaaaaa…..En Verdad Crees Que Puedes Hacer Siquiera Eso, Tan Solo Mírate Tienes Un Brazo Dislocado Una Pierna Fracturada Además De Tener Cortes Por Todo Tu Cuerpo Y Has Perdido Gran Cantidad De Sangre…Pero Al Menos Tengo Que Decir Que Tienes Una Fuerte Voluntad..."**_

Vi Como Ella Salía Por Completo De La Oscuridad Del Bosque Vestía Completamente Un Vestido Negro De Una Sola Pieza Que Cubría Todo Su Cuerpo Desde El Cuello Hasta Los Tobillos En Los Cuales Mostraba Unos Finos Zapatos De Tacón Pequeño Qué Eran Cubiertos Por Lo Largo Del Vestido En Sus Brazos Igual Cubiertos Hasta Los Ante Brazos Donde Veía Su Blanca Piel Helada Junto A Unas Marcas Extrañas Y Dos Brazaletes Morados-Oscuros En Ambos Brazos Siendo Estos Cubiertos Por Un Pequeño Manto Negro De Interior Violeta Por Último Su Rostro Tan Blanco Como Sus Manos Pero Con Líneas Rojas Como Cuarteaduras Por Todo Su Rostro Sus Ojos Tan Oscuros Como Las Tinieblas Con Unas Pupilas Rojo Segre Y Su Cabello Largo Blanco Con Líneas Purpuras Entrelazado Sobre Su Cabeza Dejando 2 Mechones Largos Que Caían En Los Costados De Su Trenza

 **¡Gggggggglllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkk!** Mágicamente Como Lo Haría Cinder Hiso Aparecer 2 Dagas Tan Negras Como La Brea En Las Que Se Veían Varios Cristales Púrpuras Mismos Con Los Que Uso Para Acabar Con El Cuartel Del **"White Fang"** Convirtiéndolo En Polvo Y Explosiones…..Lo Sabía Al Ver Esa Aterradora Sonrisa En Su Cruel Rostro Así Que Hice Lo Que No Quería Hacer

 **RUBÍ: Glumm….¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

" **¡…..…¡ ¿?"**

Corrí Tan Rápido Cono Nunca Lo Había Hecho Cuando Di Mi Primer Paso Active Mi Semblanza Y Comencé A Correr Vi Como En Cámara Lenta Casi Me Rebanaba Una De Esas Oscuras Dagas La Cabeza Pues Muy Apenas Rozo Cortando Unos Cuantos Cabellos Y Parte De Mi Capa Debido A Eso Corrí Como Nunca Lo Había Hecho Corrí Y Corrí Con Todas Mis Fuerzas A Un Con Una Pierna Rota Ya Que Era Presa Del Miedo Un Miedo Que Nunca Había Tal Era Mi Terror Que No Daba Cuenta De Que Iba Tan Rápido Que Al Pasar Por Algún Lugar Este Era Arrasado Por Una Increíble Ráfaga Huracanada Dejando Todo Destruido Y Alborotado Corrí Y Corrí Una Vez Más Hasta Que Ya No Puede Más Y Tras Una Torcedura En Mi Pierna Derecha Caí Abruptamente Contra El Suelo Golpeándome Con Alguna Roca… Cuando Pude Reaccionar Y Ver Que Era Me Quede En Shock Con Lo Que Me Golpeé Al Caer Era Nada Menos Que Una Lápida En El Suelo Con El Dibujo De Una Rosa En El Que Había Un Nombre De Una Persona Que Conocía Y Que Tanto Amaba "Sumer Rose" Mi Madre Tan Absorta Y Aterrada Estaba Que Había Corrido Con Mi Semblanza Una Gran Distancia En Tan Solo Unos Cuantos Minutos Al Estar De Rodillas Frente A La Tumba De Mi Madre Comencé A Llorar Amargamente Lagrimas Las Cuáles Ahora Eran De Sangre Le Había Fallado Miserablemente

 **RUBÍ:** Shf…Shf…Shf…Shf…Lo Siento Tanto Mamá Te Falle No Pude Ser Como Tu Una Gran Cazadora Y Fuerte Guerrera... Lo Siento…Shf…Si Tan Sol-…

 **¡Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssss!**

De Repente Sentí Un Fuerte Dolor En El Pecho Que Me Hizo Sacar El Aire De Lleno Entonces Baje La Mirada Y Vi Con Horror Como Era Atravesada Con Una Cuchilla Hecha Pedazos Y Cuarteaduras Bañada En Sangre La Cuál Callo Sobre La Lapida Dándoles Un Aspecto Diferente, Yo Por Otra Parte Estaba Nuevamente En Shock Ya Que Yo Misma Reconocía Esa Cuchilla Pues Era De Mi Destrozada Guadaña Crecent Rose La Cuál Se Había Hecho Pedazos Durante Mi Primer Enfrentamiento Con Adam Taurus Era Increíble Que A Pesar De Que Había Sido Forjada Con Un Extraño Cristal Que Había Encontrado Hace Varios Años Había Sido Quebrada

" _ **Debo Admitir Que Por Poco Y Te Pierdo El Rastro Pequeña Pero Me Ahorraste El Buscarte Cuando Dejaste Ese Pequeño Y Diminuto Rastro De Sangre El Cuál Me Llevo A Ti"**_

 **RUBÍ:** ¡No…No...M…E Pued…O Rend…Ir….Bluamm….!

Aterrada Y A Un Desangrándome Mire Con Furia A Salem Quién Tenía En Su Feo Rostro Una Sonrisa De Esas Altaneras A Un Que Ya No Pude Ver Más Ya Que Mi Visión Comenzó A Tornarse Borrosa Por La Pérdida De Sangre Y Por Que Se Me Había Acabo El Tiempo Límite Que Me Quedaba De Vida Por Los Efectos De Esa Droga Pero De Repente Sentí Una Fuerte Presión Sobre Mi Pecho Aparte De La Mortal Herida Que Ya Tenía

 **¡Sssssssssssssssssplllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccccccccc!**

La Presión Que Había Sentido Sobre M Pecho Resulto Ser Un Ataque De Fuerza Magnética Ya Que Vi En Cámara Lenta Como Salem De Atacaba Con Uno De Sus Ataques Haciendo Que Callera Lentamente Hacía El Acantilado Escupiendo Sangre

" _ **Nos Vemos En Alguna Otra Ocasión Rubí Rose Ha¡…Ha¡…Ha¡…Ha¡…Ha¡…Ha¡…Ha¡…Ha¡…"**_

 **RUBÍ:** ¡….!

Vi Como Salem Se Retiraba Con Esa Risa Macabra Por Medio Se Una Oscura Bruma Negra Mientras Caía Al Vacío Del Acantilado Que Era De Gran Altura Me Preguntaba A Mi Misma ¿En Que Falle? Siempre Me Decía A Mi Soñadora, Niña Infantil, Tonta Y En Ocasiones Era Demasiado Inocente Como Para Saber Ciertas "Cosas" Cosas Que Yo Ya Sabía Todos Casi Siempre Nunca Me Tomaban Tan Enserio "!Ohh¡ La Pequeña Rubí"…"Eres Muy Infantil Rubí"…

¿Cómo Empezó Esto?...¡Ah Sí Ya Recuerdo Como Paso…

 **(FLASH BACK - 8 HORAS ANTES)**

Se Puede Ver En Los Cielos Como Decenas De Aero Naves Con Soldados De Atlas Se Acercan A Gran Velocidad Surcando Los Cielos Mientras Que Por Tierra Varios Grupos De Cazadores Asaltaban La Entrada A Los Bosques Del Forever Fall Con Un Solo Objetivo Atacar La Base Secreta Del White Fang Y Así Poder Debilitar Su Red De Crímenes Mientras Que Los Soldados De Atlas Siendo Liderados Por El General James Ironwood Quienes Venían Con El Fervor De Acabar Con El White Fang Y Con Sus Allegados Y Socios Que Estuvieron Involucrados En El Ataque A Beacon Y El Sabotaje A Sus Máquinas Armadas

Mientras Tanto Más Alejado De Allí En Una Montaña Cercana Varios Chicos Chicas Veían El Panorama Que Presenciarían En Unos Cuantas Horas Eran En Total Un Pequeño Grupo Formado De 4 Integrantes Entre Ellos Resaltaba Un Chica De Menor Altura Que Los Demás Junto A Una Capa Roja Con Capucha Cabello Negro Con Puntas Rojizas Vestía Un Especie De Vestido Y Falda Gothic En Negro Con Detalles Rojos Con Un Pequeño Cortes En Su Cintura Estaba Un Pequeño Cinturón Con Balas Plateadas Y Un Pequeño Estuche Plata Con Una Rosa En Llamas Grabada Usaba Medías Negras Junto Unas Botas Largas De Suela Roja Y Cuero Negro Ella Contemplaba La Escena Mientras Que En Una Mano Sostenía Una Letal Guadaña, El Otro Era Un Peli Rubio De Ojos Azules De Compleción Sin Físico Vestía Sobre Una Sudadera Negra Y Unos Pantalones Azules Unas Protecciones De Armadura Algo Convencionales Mientras Usaba Unos Tenis De Carrera En Su Espalda Había Un Escudo Blanco Con Un Raro Y Desgastado Símbolo De Caballo Por Último En Su Cintura Colgaba Una Espada Algo Vieja Pero De Gran Grosor Con Un Filo Peligroso Este Joven Veía Todo Con Una Mirada Algo Perdida Y Adolorida…

¡Vamos Hay Que Patearles El Traseros A Esos Idiotas!

"Sabes Que No Podemos Ir Así Como Sí"…

Eran Los Quejidos De Los 2 Últimos Miembros De Ese Pequeño Grupo Quién Hacía Escandalo Era Una Chica De Unos 16 Años Oji Verde Peli Anaranjada De Cabello Corto Blusa Blanca Con Escote En Forma De Corazón A Juego Con Una Chaqueta Pequeña Sin Mangas Negra Abierta Vestía Una Falda Color Rosa Que Le Llagaba Un Poco Arriba De La Rodilla A Juego Con Coderas Y Rodilleras Blancas Y Unos Tenis Rosa Con Líneas Blancas

Mientras Que El Otro Era Un Chico De Unos 17 Años De Rasgos Orientales Peli Negro Con Una Pequeña Coleta Ojos Rosa De Actitud Serena Vestía Unos Atuendos Japonés Siendo Una Camisa Larga De Manga Color Verde Con Detalles En Negro Vestía Unos Pantalones Blancos Y Una Botas Cortas De Combate Él Estaba En Posición De Loto

"Tranquilízate Nora Que Esta Operación Lleva Ya Varios Días Planeándose Además No Creo Que Nosotros Hagamos Algo Tan Pronto…Esperemos Hasta Que Caiga La Noche" / Dijo El Mientras Su Compañera Asentía Energéticamente

 **RUBÍ:** Estoy De Acuerdo Con Ren Debemos Esperar A Que Caiga La Noche No Por Nada El White Fang Es Temido / Dijo Rubí Con Un Poco De Nerviosismo Pues Ya Llevaban Varias Semanas Sin Ningún Avance En Su Búsqueda De Cinder Fall Y De Sus Cómplices

Entonces Vieron Como Cierto Rubio Se Alejaba Un Poco Y Tomaba Asiento Mientras Suspiraba Y Apretaba Su Puño Tratando De Calmarse Un Poco

 **JUANE:** …(Suspiro)…Supongo Que También Estoy De Acuerdo Con Rubí Debemos Esperar Un Poco Más A Un Que Sea En La Noche

 **NORA:** ¿Heee…Qué A Caso Los Faunos No Ven Mejor En La Oscuridad De La Noche? / Pregunto Cierta Peli Anaranjada Mientras Estaba Sentada De Brazos Cruzados Con Una Mueca Un Tanto Infantil

Para Ninguno De Ellos Era Fácil Hacer Un Asalto Al Cuartel Del "White Fang" Y Menos Si En Él Se Reunirían Ciertos Invitados Buscados Por La Ley De Vale Y La Justicia De Atlas Por Sus Crímenes

 **REN:** …Qué Hubiera Pensado Que Además De Blake Alguien De Nuestros Compañeros Fuera Alguna Vez Parte Del "White Fang" Y Que Esa Persona Resultara Ser Velvet / Dijo Ren Mientras Todos Le Daban La Razón

Quién No Hubiera Estado Sorprendido Después De Aquella Revelación Ya Que Cierta Fauno Coneja Quien Aparentaba Timidez Fue Alguna Vez Miembro De Esa Organización, Se Preguntaran Como ¿Paso?...Sencillo En El Último Viaje Se Toparon Con 2 Miembros Del Equipo " **CFVY"** Quienes Eran Coco Y Velvet Las Cuáles Se Dirigían A Un Poblado Cercano Ya Que Después De La Caída De Beacon Su Equipo Se Había Convertido En Mercenarios A Sueldo Lo Que Dejo En Show Al Grupo De Juane, Coco Y Velvet Decidieron Invitarlos A Una Posada A Hablar De Cómo Les Habían Ido A Cada Uno Después De Esa Desastrosa Noche Por Ende Tanto Rubí Como Juane Decidieron Contarle A Coco Y A Velvet Acerca De Su Auto Puesta Misión En La Que Decidieron Investigar Por Su Cuenta El Paradero De Cinder Fall Y Sus Cómplices Al Igual Que La Misteriosa Desaparición Del Congelado Cuerpo De Cinder La Cuál Ella Y La Bestia Quimera Grimm Habían Sido Congelados Por Rubí Pero Cuando Se Revisó El Lugar Solo Estaba La Enorme Estatua Congelada De La Quimera Grimm Pero No Había Rastro De Una Cinder Fall Congelada Solo Una Pedazo De Cristal Violeta Y Un Pedazo De Tela Negra De Un Vestido Sumamente Viejo.

Después De Lo Escuchado Coco Les Grito Histérica Mientras Azotaba Las Manos Sobre La Mesa Violentamente Mientras Les Decía Lo Estúpido Y Peligroso Que Estaban Haciendo Pero Antes De Que Siquiera Nora Le Saltara Encima O Rubí Le Contestara Escucharon Como Velvet Hacía Callar A Coco Con Un _ **…. "Coco ¡Ya Cierra El Pico! No Es Como Si Nosotras Fuéramos Un Buen Ejemplo En Este Instante"…**_ Tras Esa Tensa Conversación Rubí, Juane, Nora Y Ren Se Enteraron Del Cambio Brusco En La Personalidad De Velvet Después Esa Noche Y Para Colmo O Show De Ellos Velvet Les Confeso Que Ella En Su Niñez Y Parte De Su Pre Adolescencia Fue Miembro Del **"White Fang"** Para Todos Ellos Eso Fue La Bomba Ya Que Habían Quedado Piedra Por La Sorpresa. Después De Un Rato En El Que Velvet Les Conto En Como Logro Salirse Del "White Fang" Para No Volver Nunca Y Fue Fingiendo Su Muerte En Una Misión Fallida En La Cuál Aprovecho Esa Única Oportunidad Y Empezando Una Nueva Vida Desde Cero Para Que Tiempo Después Conociera Coco.

Tras Saber Eso Velvet Les Revelo Cierta Información Acerca De Una Posible Entrada Secreta A Los Cuarteles Del "White Fang" A Un Que No Estaba Muy Segura Si Funcionara Ya Que Era Una Entrada Algo Vieja, Con Esa Información Obtenida Pusieron Marcha Hacía Su Destino Pese A Los Sermones De Coco Decidieron Seguir Hasta Un Cruce Donde Sus Caminos Se Separaron Siendo Coco Y Velvet Quienes Se Perdían En El Horizonte Mientras Juane, Rubí, Nora Y Ren Continuaban Con El Suyo…

 **NORA:** ¡Sí! Yo También Quede Sorprendida Nunca Me Lo Espere Y Menos De Velvet / Decía Nora Con El Dedo Meñique En La Barbilla

 **RUBÍ:** Ahora Que Lo Mencionas En Ocasiones La Veía Hablar A Solas Y Discretamente Con Blake / Dijo Rubí Vagamente

Después De Ese Encuentro Continuaron Con Su Camino Hacía Su Lugar De Destino En El Cuál Tendrían Que Enfrentar A Enemigos Sumamente Peligrosos No Solamente Al Líder Del **"White Fang"** Si No Que A Un Invitado Misterioso Y Letal Por Días Se Movieron Entre Los Extensos Bosques Hasta Que Llegaron A Su Destino Pero Por Precaución O Intuición Decidieron Acampar En La Montaña Más Cercana Y Dicho A La Mañana Siguiente Habían Descubierto El Cuartel Del "White Fang" Ya Que Había Mucho Movimiento Por Parte De Faunos De Diversos Tipos.

Sabían Que Solos No Podrían Asaltar Un Lugar Como Ese Así Que Cierta Oji Platina Tuvo Una Brillante Y Rápida Idea Como Su Semblanza Por Lo Que Todos Vieron Como Ella Sacaba Varías Cosas De Su Equipaje Que Llevaba Junto A Unos Block De Notas, Fotografías, Tintas Y Otras Pequeñas Cosas Y Durante Horas Estuvo En Un Rincón Un Poco Alejada Para Después Gritar Y Decir… "¡Termine Chicos Vuelvo En Unas Horas!"… Y En Arranque De Velocidad Salió Corriendo Con Rumbo Al Horizonte A Suma Velocidad Para Que Después De Casi 12 Horas Rubí Regresara Totalmente Cansada, Sudada Y Con Ramas Y Otras Cosas Pegadas A Ella, Después De Que Tomara Un Pequeño Descanso Rubí Les Había Dicho A Sus Amigos Que Había Salido A Filtrar Toda La Información Que Ellos Tenían Fue A Varios Lugares Dejando Esa Información Primero En La Caverna Que Su "Tío" Qcrow Frecuentaba, En La Torre De Comunicación De Atlas Que Hay En Vale Y Por Último A "Goodwitch" Quien Era Glynda La Asistente De Ozpin Según Lo Dicho Por Rubí Tendrían Que Esperar Unos Días Más Ya Que Si Hacían Caso A Toda Esa Información Tendrían Para Ese Entonces Decenas Y Decenas De Soldados De Atlas Al Igual Que Decenas De Cazadores Ambos Bandos Listos Para Dar El Ataque Por Lo Cual Tendrían Que Esperar Un Poco Más Para Que Cuando Fuera La Operación De Asalto Ellos Se Mezclarían Entre Los Cazadores Y Poder Buscar Rastros De Cinder Y Cierto Fauno Peli Rojo Todo Esto Dicho Por Rubí Quien Pocas Veces Tenía Una Cara Sumamente Sería Y Madura Por Lo Que Ninguno Protesto Ni Siquiera Nora Con Su Alegre Carácter…

 **Memento Actual - 11:35 Pm Bosque Forever Fall**

El Lugar Actualmente Era Asaltado Por Decenas De Batallones De Atlas Quienes Con Una Explosión Habían Entrado A Territorio Del **"White Fang"** Los Cuáles Respondieron Al Ataque Mientras Por Tierra Los Faunos Repelían A Las Fuerzas Robóticas De Atlas Tal Cuáles No Retrocedían A Menos De Ser Hechos Chatarra

¡No Duden Y Avancen Que Los Escuadrones Principales Inicien Infiltraciones! / Gritaba Uno De Los Tenientes Del Principal Escuadrón Dando Órdenes A Los Demás Soldados

 **¡Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnn!**

Un Sonoro Ruido Se Escuchó Sobre Los Estrellados Cielos De Remant, En El Surcaban Varías Decenas De Naves De Las Que Algunas Transportaban A Varios Grupos De Cazadores De Vale Y Mistral El Resto De Las Naves En Una Maniobra Dejaron Caer Decenas Y Decenas De Cargas Explosivas Sobre Todo El Bosque Que Al Impactar Generaron Una Pequeña Explosión Generando Un Incendio Tremendo Que Comenzó A Consumir Entre Sus Llamas Al Bosque Y A Uno Que Otro Fauno Mientras La Lucha Seguía En Pie.

¡Replegaos Y Recontra Ataquen No Dejen Que Pasen Nadie!... / Gritaba Un Fauno Lobo Mientras Luchaba A Muerte Contra Varios Cazadores

Sin Que Nadie Se Diera Cuenta Por Debajo Del Bosque De Donde Se Llevaba A Cabo Esa Intensa Batalla Corrían Por Un Viejo Túnel Secreto Abandonado Un Pequeño Grupo De 2 Chicos Y 2 Chicas Quienes Escuchaban Los Gritos De Batalla Que Había Afuera, Una Vez Que Ya Estaban Fuera Habían Llegado A Un Especie De Almacén Subterráneo Salieron De Allí Con El Menor Sigilo Ya Que Nora No Paraba De Gritar Fue Allí Que Su Asalto Comenzaría Así Que Cuando Entraron A Los Primeras Secciones Vieron Como Había Pocos Faunos Que Custodiaban El Lugar No Dudaron En Comenzar A Destrozar Todo El Lugar Cortesía De Las Explosiones De Nora Y Las Ráfagas De Aire Por Parte De Rubí Quién Por Alguna Razón No Estaba De Buen Humor Así Siguieron Aprovechando El Caos Que Había Afuera En Uno De Esos Momentos Ren Junto A Juane Con Esfuerzo Habían Logrado Someter A Un Fauno De Aspecto Fornido Que Traía Mascara De Lobo A La Mitad Con Unos Pequeños Picos

 **JUANE:** ¡Bien Dinos Donde Se Encuentras Su Líder Y El ¿Por Qué No Hay Muchos De Ustedes?! / Le Pregunto Juane Con Voz Amarga Pero Al Parecer No Hubo Respuesta Solo Una Sonrisa Socarrona Del Fauno

 **FAUNO:** Jajajajaja…¡Idiota Crees Que Lo Voy A Decir Jaaa

 **JUANE:** "Tu Idio….-

 **¡Crassshh….Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

Juane No Pudo Terminar Lo Que Decía Cuando Una Poderosa Ráfaga De Viento Había Destrozado Toda Una Sección En La Que Se Encontraban Varios Faunos Los Cuáles Y asían En El Suelo Completamente Heridos Y Con Huesos Rotos De Entre El Polvo Salía Una Chica De Roja Capucha Y Una Capa Roja Quien Traía Una Oz Quién Resulto Ser Rubí Y En Su Cara Tenía Una Mueca De Enojo

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Rayos Ninguno Me Dijo Nada! / Decía Ella Apretando Su Crecent Rose

Justo En Ese Momento Vio Al Fauno Que Ren Y Juane Habían Sometido Y Recordó Que Él Había Estado Con Román Ese Prepotente Y Sin Más Se Lanzó A Una Velocidad Hacía Ese Fauno Al Cuál Alzo Un Poco Para Después Estampar Su Rostro Contra El Suelo Agrietando Su Mascara Al Mismo Tiempo Que Rubí La Ponía Sobre El Cuello Su Crecent Rose Que Estaba Afilada Haciéndole Un Leve Corte

 **REN / NORA:** ¡Rubí Espera! / Gritaron Ambos Al Ver Lo Que Hacía Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Dime Donde Se Encuentra Adam Taurus O Sino! / Grito Rubí Un Poco Alterada Mientras Amenazaba Al Fauno

 **FAUNO:** "O Si No Que Harás Estúpida Mocosa" / Hablo Con Burla Mientras El Rostro De Rubí Hacía Más Notable Su Mueca

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Esto! / Aplicando Fuerza De Quién Sabe Dónde A Su Guadaña Con Esta Comenzó A Apretar El Cuello Del Fauno Quién Al Ver Como Sus Sangre Bañaba Parte De La Cuchilla Se Aterro

 **FAUNO:** ¡Esta Bien …Esta Bien Nuestro Líder Se Encuentra En La Sección Más Alejada En Una Reunión Con Nuestros Socios Y Cierta **"Invitada"** Mientras Los Demás Comenzábamos A Retirarnos Para Hui…- / Fue Lo Que Dijo El Fauno Antes De Ser Noqueado Por La Guadaña De Rubí

Después De Eso Juane Se Acercó A Rubí Quien Temblaba De Las Manos

 **JUANE:** …¿Rubí Estas Bien?... / Pregunto Preocupado Pero Sin Tener Respuesta

Así Que Apuntando Su Guadaña Ahora Convertida En Un Rifle Esta Apunto Hacía Cierta Dirección Y Concentrando Su Semblanza En Ese Disparo…

 **¡Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!**

Un Potente Disparo Salió Del Rifle A Gran Velocidad Destrozándolo Todo

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN CUARTO SECRETO**

"Pero ¿Qué Demonios Fue Eso? Ahh Espero Que No Estén Jugando Con Su Presas / Dijo Cierto Pelirrojo Fauno De Traje Negro

"Al Parecer Lograron Entrar Aquí Bueno Al Menos Sera Divertido" / Decía Con Interés Cierto Peli Platino

"Cuando Dejaras Esa Excitación Tuya Por Las Batallas" / Se Quejó Cierta Ple Verde De Piel Morena

¡No Importa Mercury, Emerald Ya Saben Que Hacer / Dijo Con Autoridad Cierto Peli Rojo Mientras Los Mencionados Asentían Y Salían Rápidamente De Allí Dejándolo Solo Con Su Invitada "Misteriosa"

"Exactamente Que Quieres…" / Dijo El

Solo Unos Favores Pero Creo Que Puedo Esperar / Dijo Una Misteriosas Figura Femenina De Piel Blanca Con Rayas De Grietas Por Todo Su Cuerpo De Vestido Negro

 **REGRESANDO CON RUBÍ Y LOS DEMÁS.**

Una Vez Que Rubí Voló Parte De Esa Sección Ella Y El " **JNPR** " Comenzaron A Correr Tras Ella Pero Por Alguna Razón Rubí Ya Les Había Dejado Atrás Usando Su Semblanza Una Vez Que Había Llegado A Una Puerta De Metal Decidió Volarla En Pedazos Antes De Siquiera Abrirla **…..¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmm!...**

Una Fuerte Capa De Escombros Broto Tras Eso Por Lo Que Rubí Decidió Reanudar Su Carrera Pero **…¡Bam!…¡Bam!…¡Bam!…¡Bam!…¡Bam!…¡Bam!…¡Bam!…¡Bam!…¡Bam!…¡Bam!..**

De Repente Varías Balas Salieron De Todo Ese Polvo, Balas Que Rubí Bloqueaba Y Evitaba Con Su Velocidad

"Vaya Amigo Sí Que Eres Rápido Pero-

 **RUBÍ:** …¡Tú!... / Dijo Rubí Al Ver De Quién Se Trataba

"Oh…Esto No Me Lo Esperaba En Serio No Se Nos Ocurrió Que Tu Nos Encontraras Rubí" / Dijo La Otra Persona Quién Resulto Ser Una Choca Peli Verde Brillante De Piel Morena Y Ojos Violetas Quien Vestía Un Especie De Traje De Vaquero Combinado Con El De Un Arqueólogo Mientras Sostenía 2 Pistolas-Cuchillas

 **RUBÍ:** …Emerald… ¿Dónde Están Adam Taurus Y El Idiota Imbécil Que Tienes Por Compañero? / Dijo Rubí Mientras Bajaba Su Guadaña Pero Sin Dejar De Mostrar Esa Mueca De Ira

 **EMERALD:** ..¿Heee?...¿Para Que Buscas A Mercury Y Como Conoces Al Líder De **"White Fang"** / Pregunto Ella Mientras Tomaba Pose De Combate Al Ver Como Lentamente Rubí Se Acercaba Sin Responder

 **EMERALD:** ¿Oye Que Acaso No Piensas Responder? Bueno Como Sea El Idiota De Mercury Esta Más Adelante Y Adam Taurus Esta Al Final De La Última Sección Pero No Creo Que Puedas Con Alguno Con Lo Débil Que Eres…Jeeee Ni Siquiera Tu Hermana Pudo Contra Adam Taurus A Un Con La Ayuda De Esa Chica Gato Jeeee Vamos Se Una Buena Niña Y Vete Llor-…

 **¡Spppppplllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmm!...¡Crack!**

Emerald Se Vio Callada Cuando De La Nada Una Bala Paso Rozando Su Mejilla Izquierda Junto A Uno Sonoro Silbido Para Luego Estrellarse Más Adelante Levantando Una Capa De Escombros

 **RUBÍ:** …¡Cierra El Pico Idiota O Te Juro Por Mi Madre Que La Próxima Bala Ira Incrustada En Tu Cabeza! / Dijo Rubí Con Una Expresión De Ira En Su Rostro Y Sin Que Lo Supiera Por Un Instantes Estos Se Tornaron Rojo Como La Sangre Con Una Pequeña Pupila Rasgada Para Luego Comenzar A Caminar Reiniciando Su Carrera Dejando A Tras A Una Impactada Emerald

Emerald Había Quedado En Shock Por Ese Inesperado Arranque De Irá Que Le Recordó Por Un Instante Su Dura Infancia

¡Rubí!...¡Espéranos!... / Se Oyeron Los Gritos De Ren Y Nora Quienes Venían A Los Costados De Juane

 **EMERALD:** ¡Rayos Hey Ustedes No Pasaran De Aquí! / Grito Emerald Saliendo De Trance Mientras Comenzaba A Disparar A Los Miembros Del **JNPR** Mientras Veían Como Rubí Reanudaba Su Carrera

 **JUANE:** (Rubí…¿Qué Te Está Pasando?) / Pensaba Cierto Rubio De Espada

 **NORA:** ¡Y ¿Bien Que Hacemos? / Dijo Nora Preparando Su Martillo

 **REN:** Yo Me Encargo, Nora En Cuanto Salgamos Dispárale Varias Balas De Su Laza Granadas Para Que Yo Intervenga Y Ustedes Sigan A Rubí Creo Que Necesitara Ayuda ¿De Acuerdo? / Dijo Un Calmado Ren

 **NORA:** ¡Cuenta Conmigo!

 **JUANE:** Da Lo Por Hecho

Así Que En Un Rápido Movimiento Los 3 Se Separaron Mientras Nora Disparaba Varías Granadas De Humo Hacia Emerald Dificultando Su Vista

 **EMERALD:** ¿Pero Que Rayos? / Dijo Ella Al Ver Como Las Granadas De Humo Estallaban

 **REN:** ¡Ahora!...¡Sigan A Rubí! / Dijo El Mientras Sacaba Sus Katas Y Comenzaban Una Pelea Entre El Y Emerald Ya Que Sus Armas Eran Similares Mientras Veía Como Nora Y Juane Se Alejaban

Mientras Tanto Más Adelante En Los Penultimos Cuartos De Esa Sección Cierto Peli Gris Caminaba Como Si Nada Del Mundo Por Uno De Los Corredores De Ese Lugar Hasta Que Paro En Seco Al Sentir Una Leve Vibración Y De Repente: **¡Fuuuuuuuuuu!..¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssss!...¡Splash!** Una Fuerte Ráfaga Lo Impacto En El Costado Derecho Junto A Su Brzo Y Pie Arrastrandolo Por Varios Metros Unos 90 Mts Mientras Este Se Quejaba Del Dolor

 **¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...¡Crash!** Impacto Contra Una Pared De Metal Dejándolo Algo Herido En Todo Su Costado Derecho Revelando En La Pierna Una Prótesis De Metal, Varías Heridas En Sus Costillas Además De Leves Heridas Y Un Leve Sangrado En Su Maltratado Rostro Pese A Esto Mercury Se Levantó Completamente Molesto.

 **MERCURY:** ¿Quién Demonios Fue El Imbécil Que Me Hizo Esto? / Pregunto El Completamente Molesto Solo Para Ver Como Una Voz Iracunda Le Respondía

¡Fui Yo Estúpido Idiota, Imbécil… ¿Algún Problema?! / Escucho Mercury Para Después Voltear Y Ver A Una Iracunda Rubí Rose Que Apretaba Su Guadaña Con Las Manos

 **MERCURY:** ¡¿Tu Pero Como Demonios Llegaste Aquí?! / Pregunto El Con Curiosidad Ya Que Esperaba A Tipos Fuertes No A Una Mocosa

 **¡Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssss!**

Justo En Ese Instante Mercury Bajo Por Instinto Su Propia Cabeza Evitando Un Corte Mortal De Una Guadaña La Cuál Se Incrusto Brutalmente En Una Pared Cercana Agrietándola Al Instante En Pedazos, Pero Salió De Su Asombro Al Ver Una Oportunidad Para Patear A Rubí Quién Trataba De Sacar Su Guadaña Se La Pared Pero Justo Antes De Hacer Eso **…¡Bammm!...¡Bammm!...¡Bammm!...¡Bammm!...¡Bammm!...**

Una Pequeña Ráfaga De Balas Lo Hiso Apartarse De Rubí Quién Había Usado Su Rifle Para Alejar A Mercury Y En Un Arrebato De Velocidad Rubí La Había Logrado Encajarle La Filosa Hoja De Su Guadaña En Una Pierna Robótica D Mercury Haciendo Que Este Cayera Al Suelo Haciendo Una Mueca

 **MERCURY** : ¡…. **Hmnm….! ¡Spppppppmmmmmmmmm!**

En El Momento Que Mercury Trataba De Levantarse Un Peso Extra Le Cayo Encima De Su Pectoral Siendo Eso Una Feroz Rubí Quién Sin Dudarlo Comienza A Aplastar La Garganta De Mercury En Un Intento Por Hacerle Perder La Noción

… **..¡Rubí!...¡Rubí!...**

Unas Voces Se Escucharon A Lo Lejos Esto Distrajo A Rubí Por Un Instante El Cuál Mercury Aprovecho Y Girando Su Cuerpo Logro Quitarse A Una Distraída Rubí Al Mismo Tiempo Que Le Intentaba Dar Una Patada Cargada Con Sus Explosivos A Rubí

… **¡Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmsssssssssssss!...**

Un Fuerte Estallido Mando A Rubí A Rodar Bruscamente Por Los Pasillos Hasta Estrellarse Contra Una Pared La Cuál Rompía Un Poco Quedando Inconsciente Con Una Herida En La Cabeza, Mercury Vio Como Quedo Rubí Y Comenzó A Acercarse Lentamente

 **MERCURY:** ¡Vaya Si Que La Enana Golpea Tan Fuerte Como Esa Rubia Tetona! / Decía Mercury Mientras Se Acercaba Cojeando A Una "Inconsciente" Rubí Para Tratar De Asestarle Otro Golpe Siento Este El De Gracia

… **¡Crash!...** Mercury Había Recargado Sus Piernas Robóticas Con Mas Explosivos Y Levantando Su Pierna En Alto Lista Para Acabar Con Rubí **…..¡Boooooosssssssss!...¡Paaaaam….Bammmmmg!** Con Un Velos Movimiento Rubí Se Había Levantado Segundos Antes De Que Mercury La Golpeara Siendo Este Noqueado Por El Puño De Rubí Haciéndolo Tambalear Y Antes De Que Si Quiera Cayera Ella En Una Rápido Y Elegante Giro Lo Golpeo Con Sus 2 Puños Los Cuáles Brillaban En Un Brillo Dorado

 **RUBÍ:** _**….…¡"Ember Célica"!...**_

 **¡Sssssssspppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmm!...¡Pppppllllllaaaaasss!**

Al Igual Que Rubí Mercury Salió Fuertemente Disparado Contra Unos Escombros Levantando Una Fuerte Capa De Polvo, Mientras Rubí Respiraba Agitadamente Por El Esfuerzo Que Tuvo Que Hacer Para Golpear Fuertemente A Mercury.

De Repente Entre Los Escombros Salió Un Apaleado Mercury Lleno De Polvo Leves Cortadas Que Ahora Comenzaban A Sangrar Mientras Se Veían Sus Piernas Prótesis De La Cual 1 Chispea Notificando Un Daño Mediano Por Último Su Rostro Tenía El Labio Roto Al Igual Que Un Moretón En Su Ojo Derecho Y Mejilla

 **MERCURY:** ¡¿Cómo Demonios Hiciste Eso Pequeña Enana?!...Ya Veo Así Que Fue Con Esos Ya Se Me Hacían Familiar Esos Golpes Que Tenían Tus Puños…/ Dijo Mercury Mientras Veían Que En Las Manos Y Muñecas De Rubí Se Encontraban Los Guantéeles De Combate Que Yang Solía Usar **…"Ember Célica** " Quién A Una Estaba En Posición De Haberlo Golpeado

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Dónde Se Encuentra Adam Taurus?...¿Dónde Se Estaban Reuniendo?...¡Contesta Idiota! / Decía Rubí Furiosamente Sin Saber Que Sus Ojos Habían Cambiado A Rojo Sangre Por Unos Segundos

 **MERCURY:** ¡Bien Pequeña Pulga Si Tanto Quieres Saber Están En La Siguiente Sección!... **Jeeee** …Claro Eso Si Me Logras Pas-

Mercury No Pudo Terminar De Hablar Cuando De Repente Un Borrón Rojo Se Acercó A Gran Velocidad Contra El Quién Trato De Repeler Cualquier Ataque Por Parte De Ese Borron…¡ **Crrrraaaaasssssshhhhh!...¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnngggggg!...¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnngggggg!...¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnngggggg!...¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnngggggg!** Y Así Comenzó Una Batalla Entre Los 2 Mientras Se Atacaban Con Todo Lo Que Dieran Sus Armas Mercury Con Sus Piernas Robóticas Y Puños, Mientras Que Rubí No Paraba De Tratar De Romper La Defensa De Mercury Usando Sus Puños Con Los Guantéeles De Yang Y Con Su Preciada Guadaña **"Crecent Rose"** Con La Que Lo Había Aturdido Dando Le Así La Oportunidad De Una Pelea Cuerpo A Cuerpo En La Que Cada Uno Trataba De Golpear Al Otro Rubí Al Carecer De Experiencia En Combates De Este Tipo Se Las Veía Duras Muy A Penas Lograba Seguirle El Paso A Mercury A Quién Solo Podía Acertarle Grandes Golpes Brutales Cuando Este Se Descuidara Por Un Instante Pero Todo Esto Era Compensado Con Su Velocidad De Su Semblanza Y Con Su Guadaña Pero Sobre Todo Gracías A Como Había Visto A Su Hermana Yang Luchar Con **"Ember Célica"** Podía Igualar A Mercury Al Mismo Estilo Rubí Sabía Una Cosa Y Eso Era Que Si Se Detenía Por Unos Instantes Su Aceleración De Semblanza Se Acabaría Dejándola En Estado Crítico No Por Nada Su Padre La Había Escondido En Ese Cobertizo Dentro De Ese Baúl Indicando Lo Que Era Y Sus Riesgos

 **RUBÍ:** (Debo Darme Prisa Antes De Que Si Quiera Empiece A Sentir Los Efectos Secundarios)… **¡Rummmmbbbbbbblllllllleeeeeeeeerrrrrr!...**

Mientras Pensaba Rubí Había Gritado Eso Al Instante De Lanzar Su Guadaña La Cuál Al Ser Lanzada Comenzo A Girar Como Si Fuera Una Sierra Roja Circular Que Se Dirigía A Un Sorprendido Mercury

 **MERCURY:** ¡¿Pero Qué Demonios?! / Grito Mercury A Unos Escasos Metros De Que La Sierra Lo Alcanzar A Rebanar Y Moviéndose En El Último Instante A La Izquierda Creyendo Así Poder Evitar Ese Letal Ataque Pero…No Se Esperó Que En Ese Instante Apareciera Cierta Peli Negra Con Unos Guantes Dorados En Sus Puños Dándole Una Mirada De "Eres Mío" Y Con Su Puño Alzado Concentro Un Poco De Aura De Color Dorada Con Eso Dando Un Brutal Golpe…

… **.¡Crack!...**

… **..¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...**

Ese Último Golpe Concentrado Con Aura Le Había Fracturado Y Destrozado El Brazo Izquierdo A Mercury Ya Que Se Podía Ver Por Medio De La Piel Y Tela Como Este Estaba Completamente Destrozado En 4 Partes Mientras Mercury Gritaba Del Intenso Dolor A Sentir Su Brazo Hecho Trizas

 **MERCURY: ¡Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!...¡Maldita Enana Estúpida Te Voy A Liquidar!** / Gritaba Con Rabia Mercury Mientras Sentía Ese Inmenso Dolor Pero Se Vio Forzado A Callar Cuando Sintió Como Algo Se Enrollaba En Su Cuello Y Pudo Observar Que Se Trataba De Un Arma Que Parecía Una Pistola De Calibre Medio Combinada Con Una Especie De Cuchilla Con Un Lazo Negro Oscuro Con Tomos Violetas El Cuál Era Sostenido Por La Mano Derecha De Una Seria Rubí Mientras En La Otra Mano Parecía Tener Lo Que Parecía Ser El Completo De Una Espada Para Después Gritar…

 **RUBÍ: ….¡Gamboul Shroud!...** / Grito Rubí Y Con Una Fuerza De Quién Sabe Dónde Junto A Su Semblanza Arrastro A Mercury Hacía Ella Mientras Corría Velozmente Hacía Mercury Y Como Si En Cámara Lenta Se Tratara Se Pudo Observar Como Rubí Usaba Su Propia Velocidad Y Fuerza Aplicada Para Usar La Velocidad Con La Que Mercury Iba Hacía Ella Y Con Un Giro De 180° Grados Rubí Tomo Por Los Hombros A Un Sorprendido Mercury Para Luego….¡Cccrrrrrrrrrrraaaaassssshhhhhhh!...Dejar Clavado Sobre El Suelo A Un Inconsciente Mercury Quien En Un Último Susurro Murmuro Algo

 **MERCURY:** …..¿Cómo Rayos Lo Lograste Enana?... / Fue Lo Último Que Dijo Antes De Ver Como Ella Se Alejaba Rápidamente

Rubí Había Comenzaron A Correr Nuevamente Después De Haber Noqueado A Mercury Con Esa Combinación De Movimientos Pero De Repente…¡Splat!...Rubí Callo De Bruces Contra El Suelo Comenzando A Escupir Un Poco De Sangre Por La Boca Mientras Se Sujetaba Parte Del Pecho Donde Se Hallaba Su Corazón

 **RUBÍ: ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!...¡No!...** A Un No De…Bo Se…Gir Hacia Adelante / Se Quejaba Rubí Con Dolor Y Sangrando Por La Boca A Un En El Suelo

Después De Unos Minutos Y De Que Su Respiración Volviera A Su Normalidad Asegurándose De Ya No Escupir Más Sangre Rubí Se Levantó De Píe Para Seguir Su Trayecto Mientras Corría Con Su Falda, Ropa Y Capa Manchadas De Sangre Por Varias Partes Junto A Unas Heridas Por Varias Partes De Los Brazos Y Piernas Muestra De Su Batalla Con Mercury Y Algunos Faunos Que Cruzaban En Su Camino Rubí Iba Sumida En Sus Pensamientos Los Cuales En Estos Momentos Eran Los Efectos De Esa Droga De Impulso Llamada **"Linker Line"** Que Aumentaba Su Fuerza, Velocidad De Su Semblanza Y Sus Pocas Habilidades Con El Aura A Un Que También Tenía Graves Efectos Secundarios Muy Peligrosos Como Alta Aceleración Cardíaca Que Podía Producir Un Infarto Mortal, Hemorragias Tanto Internas Como Externas Ya Sea De La Nariz, Ojos, Oídos Y Boca Desangrando A Quién La Consumiera, Desgarres De Todo El Sistema Muscular Así Como Fracturas Múltiples En Todo El Cuerpo Óseo Debido A La Enorme Presión A La Que Se Sometía El Cuerpo De Quién La Consumiera Provocándole Una Inminente Muerte Horrible Y Brutal Si Se Abusaba Se La Dosis Básica. Eso Era Lo Que Tenía A Rubí En Sus Cabales A Un Ya Que La Droga Era En Dosis Inyectables Siendo Únicamente 3 Cartuchos Los Que Había En Ese Estuche Que Estaba Dentro Del Cofre Con Una Nota Donde Describía Perfectamente Esa Droga Siendo Una Versión Beta De Dicha Droga Si Bien Rubí Sabía Perfectamente Lo Que Hacía Sabía Que No Le Quedaría Mucho Tiempo Debido A Que Se Había Inyectado Esa Únicas 3 Dosis Debido A Eso Pudo Hacerle Frente A Varios Faunos Del **"White Fang"** , A Emerald, A Mercury Pero Después De Eso Comenzó A Sentir Los Efectos Secundarios Como El Sangrado Y Dolor Después De Recuperarse Un Poco Y Reanudar Su Avance, Gracías A Que Había Estudiado Formulas Cuánticas Y Matemáticas Con Weiss Muy A Su Pesar Eso Le Había Servido Para Calcular El Tiempo Que Posiblemente Le Quedaría De Vida Después De Esas 3 Dosis Y De La 1ra Señal De Los Efectos Secundarios En Resumen Le Quedaban **3 Horas 45 Minutos Y 19 Segundos** Antes De Que Los Efectos De La Misma Droga La Matara Sabía Perfectamente Que Contra El Líder Del **"White Fang"** Adam Taurus No Tendría Oportunidad De Vencer No Por Nada Era El Líder De Una Secta Terrorista Pero Al Menos Antes De Que Diera Su Último Aliento Se Encargaría De Hacerle El Mayor Daño Posible A El No Importa Lo Que Costara

 **RUBÍ:** ….Yang…Blake…Se Los Aseguro Que Ese Monstruo Lo Pagara Caro / Eran Las Palabras De Aliento Para Rubí Mientras Sus Ojos Se Habían Vuelto A Poner Rojos Por Unos Instantes Mientras Aceleraba El Paso…

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON NORA Y JAUNE**

Ambos Iban Apresurados Por Los Diversos Pasillos Y Corredores Subterráneos Del Cuartel Del **"White Fang"** Mientras Corrían Por Esos Pasillos Veían Todos Los Daños Que Rubí Había Dejado Así Como Los Cuerpos De Unos Muy Mal Heridos Faunos

 **JAUNE:** Rubí ¿Qué Es Lo Que Te Está Pasando Tu No Eres Así? / Murmuro El Mientras Veía Toda Esa Destrucción Hasta Que Su Compañera De Equipo Le Llamo

 **NORA:** No…No…No Lo Entiendo ¿Por Qué Rubí Haría Esto? / Le Preguntaba A Su Compañero De Quipo Mientras El Mismo No Sabía El Por Qué Ya Que Razones Había Muchas Pero Ninguna Como Para Que Rubí Actuara Así

Iban A Un Corriendo Cuando Más Adelante Se Toparon Con Un Lugar Muy Destrozado En El Que Se Veían Paredes Cuarteadas Partidas Y Cortadas Al Igual Que Objetos Estrellados Sin Duda Rubí Había Pasado Por Aquí Y Lo Que Vieron Más Adelante Se Los Confirmo Ya Que Vieron Como Un Apaleado Mercury Junto A su Brazo Fracturado En Varías Partes Se Alzaba En Toda Ese Desastre Mientras Este Los Miraba

 **MERCURY:** (¡Maldita Sea Nunca Debí Despreciarla A Esa Mocosa Es Peor Que La Tetuda De Sus Hermana!)…Rayos No Creí Que Esta Panda De Perdedores Llegara Hasta Acá De Casualidad ¿No Viene Con Ustedes Una Enana De Capa Roja / Dijo Mercury Con Desgana Pero Antes De Que Alguien Le Contestara ¡Raaaaaaaaaaaa! Nora Se Le Había Abalanzado Estrellándolo Contra El Rocoso Suelo Mientras Le Hacía Varías Llaves De Lucha Libre Mientras Esta Trataba De Liberarse De Eso Ya Que Solo Tenía Una De Sus Piernas Robóticas En Buen Estado

 **NORA:** ¡Jaune!...Ve Tras Rubí Yo Me Encargo De Este Hombre Topo / Decía Nora Mientras Le Hacía Un Súper Suplex A Un Moribundo Mercury Quién Ya Tenía Los Ojos En Espiral

 **MERCURY:** …X_X….

 **JAUNE:** De Acuerdo Nora Reúne Con Ren Una Vez Que Acabes / Dijo El Mientras Se Marcha A Tratar De Alcanzar A Rubí

Mientras Nora Comenzaba A Apalear A Mercury Provocando Que Se Levantara Una Nube De Polvo

 **JAUNE:** (Rubí No Cometas Una Estupidez) / Eran Los Pensamientos De Jaune Mientras Corría Por Los Destrozados Pasillos

 **REGRESANDO CON RUBÍ**

Después De Tanto Correr Por Esos Pasillo Rubí Finalmente Había Llegado A Una Gran Puerta Metalizada De Color Negro Con El Emblema Del **"White Fang"** Siendo La Silueta De La Cabeza De Un Lobo Con Una Marca De 3 Garras Que recorría Dicho Símbolo Todo En Color Sangre

 **N / A:** Ya Saben Cómo Es El Símbolo Del White Fang Y Si No Consulten A Google-Sama

Abriendo La Pesada Puerta De Una Sola Palmada Esta Se Estrelló Violentamente Lado A Lado Levantando Una Leve Capa De Polvo Y Sin Perder Más Tiempo Entro A Paso Lento Pues En Cuanto Entro Vio Que El Lugar Donde Se Encontraba Era Un Especie De Arena De Combate Rodeada De Asientos Hechos De Piedra-Mármol, En El Centro Una Área Pentagonal Extensa Con Suelo De Roca Maciza Rubí Se Había Detenido En El Centro De Esta Ella Miraba Con Tranquilidad Y Sin Mostrar Expresión Alguna Ya Que Tenía Puesta Su Capucha De Su Roja Capa Ante Ella Sobre Un Pedestal De Mármol Sentado En Una Elegante Silla Se Encontraba A Quién Venía A Enfrentar…

 **RUBÍ:** Adam Taurus Actual líder Del **"White Fang"** / Hablo Rubí Con Voz Monótona Ya Que Necesitaba De Todo Su Control Sobre Sus Emociones Si Quería Poder Darle Batalla Contra Su Oponente

 **ADAM:** ¿Con Que Tu Y Ese Pequeño Grupo Entraron A Nuestro Cuartel A Generar Un Caos Interno Mientras El Resto De Nosotros Entablábamos Una Lucha Contra La Armada De Atlas Y Contra Los Grupos De Cazadores De Vale? Humm ¿Y Sirvió Después De Todo?...Vaya Estupidez Que Han Hecho…

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Qué Quieres Decir Con Eso? / Pregunto Rubí Mientras Apretaba Sus Puños

 **ADAM:** Sencillo Niña Estúpida Que A Un Que Tomen Este Lugar Y Capturen O Eliminen A La Mayoría De Nosotros Gran Parte De Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Ya Nos Hemos Replegado Por Nuestros Subterráneos Para Preparar Nuestros Siguientes Movimientos / Dijo El Al Momento De Que Se Levantaba De Esa Elegante Silla Mientras Desenfundaba Su Larga Y Oscura Espada Lanzándose En Un Veloz Movimiento Contra Rubí Quién A Un Estaba De Píe

 **RUBÍ:** Grrr…¡Imbécil! / Grito Rubí Con Fuerza Al Momento Que Ella Se Lanzaba Así Misma Impulsándose Con Los Disparos De Su Guadaña

… **.¡Clank!...**

Se Escuchó Como Ambas Armas Habían Chocado Contra Sí Produciéndose Una Honda De Choque Cuarteo Todo El Lugar Alrededor De Unos 3 Metros Mientras Que En El Centro Ambos Ejercían Fuerza Uno Sobre El Otro **…¡Spllllllllllaaaaaaa!** Tanto Rubí Como Adam Tomaron Distancia Uno Del Otro Mientras Se Veían Cara A Cara

 **RUBÍ:** Asf…Asf…Asf… (Esta En Otro Nivel Muy Superior A Yang, Blake O Pyrra Incluso Tal Vez Este A La Altura Del Tío Qcrow Y De Ozpín, Debo Darme Prisa Antes De Que El Efecto De La Droga Linker Line Me Acabe Por Mat-) / Eran Los Pensamientos De Rubí Mientras Jadeaba Pero Se Vio Interrumpida Debido A Que Comenzó A Toser Sangre

 **ADAM:** Hum….Interesante Veo Que A Pesar De Tener Esa Pinta De Niña Estúpida, Inocente Y Debilucha Debo Halagarte No Cualquiera Detiene Mi Ataque A La Primera Te Felicito Mocosa Pero ¿Cuánto Tiempo Podrás Aguantar Contra Mí Y Más En Ese Estado?

Eran Las Palabras De Adam Hacía Rubí Quién Se Limpiaba La Sangre De La Comisura De Sus Labios Una Vez Hecho Eso Rubí Adopto Una Pose De Ataque Siendo Imitada Por El Mismo Adam Y Contemplándose Una Vez Más Ambos Se Lanzaron Al Ataque

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Ya Me Arte Que Siempre Me Menosprecien Por Mi Apariencia!

 **ADAM:** Eso Espero Ya Que No Quiero Acabar Contigo Tan Rápido Como Con Esa Rubia Oxigenada

Tras Escuchar Eso El Control De Rubí Se Fue Al Diablo Ya Que Adam Se Estaba Burlando De Su Hermana Yang Quién Ahora Estaba En Una Profunda Depresión Por Haber Perdido Su Brazo Cuando Salvo A Blake A Manos De Ese Monstruo

 **RUBÍ:** **¡Arrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!**

 **¡Paaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmm!...¡Clank!...¡Clank!...¡Clank!...**

Fuertes Estruendo Se Podían Escuchar Mientras En Veloces Destellos Negro Y Rojo Se Movían De Un Lado A Otro Mientras Chispas Se Veían En El Aire…

 **¡Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnn!...** En Un Descuido De Rubí Adam Había Soltado Un Peligroso Corte Vertical Sobre La Ante Espalda De Rubí Dando Así Por Terminada La Pelea, Así Hubiera Sido Si No Fuera Por Cierto Estruendo

… **¡Crash!...** Antes De Que Siquiera La Oscura Espada De Adam Taurus Rasgara La Capa De Rubí Esta Fue Detenida En El Último Instante Por Otra Espada Ancha Color Negra Con Un Listón En La Empuñadora Que Parecía De Una Pistola Arma Que Adam Reconoció Al Instante De Cierta Gatita Fauno Pero Fue Sacado De Su Sorpresa Al Escuchar Como Rubí Despedía Un Grito Fuerte

 **RUBÍ: ….¡Gamboul Shroud!...**

… **¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssss!...** Adam Muy Apenas Pudo Esquivar El Filoso Corte De Dicha Arma Que Bien Él Hubiera Podido Detener De No Ser Por Que El Filo De Esa Espada Estaba Envuelta En Un Extraño Viento Eléctrico En Que Había Pétalos Que Al Cruzar Por Su Brazo Izquierdo Ese Corte Le Había Dejado Una Gran Herida Vertical Que Llegaba Desde Su Ante Brazo Hasta Su Hombro Dejando Ver Un Corte Profundo Entre Los Músculos Mientras Sangraba Demasiado

 **ADAM: ¡Arrrrrrrgggggg!...** Estúpida Mocosa ¿Cómo Demonios Conseguiste El Arma De Esa Gata Traidora? / Gritaba El Fauno De La Ira Mientras Trataba De Parar El Sangrado De Su Herida Sin Lograr Mucho

 **RUBÍ:** (Jadeos) Jeeee No Fue Fácil De Conseguirla Pero No Te Lo Diré Así Que Te Lo Dejo A Tú Imaginación / Dijo Rubí Mientras Estaba A Un De Píe Con Varios Cortes Y Heridas Por Su Cuerpo Y Rostro Mientras Escupía Levemente Sangre La Espada Con La Que Se Había Defendido De Los Ataques De Adam Estaba Completamente Fisurada Por Todas Partes Ya Que Con Ella Despidió Los Mortales Cortes Que De No Haberlo Hecho Ya Seria Un Montón De Pedazos De Carne

Guardando La Dañada Espada De Blake En Su Capa Rasgada Rubí Empuño Su Crecent Rose Para Lanzarse Contra Un Iracundo Fauno Peli Rojo Reanudando El Combate Nuevamente En La Que Esta Vez Los Golpes Y Choques De Armas Resonaban Por Todo El Ahora Destruido Lugar **…..…¡Arrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!...**

 **¡Paaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmm!...**

… **..¡Clank!...¡Clank!...¡Clank!...**

Durante El Extenso Combate Rubí Comenzó A Sentir Demasiado Dolor En Los Músculos De Sus Brazos Como Si Se Los Arrancaran Debido A Eso Dejo Caer Su Guadaña Por El Inmenso Dolor Debido A Eso Se Creó Una Abertura Que Fue Aprovechada Por Cierto Fauno Peli Rojo Dándole Una Veloz Y Fuerte Patada A Rubí Quién Salió Volando Por Los Aires…

 **RUBÍ: …¡Sfaaaaaacccccc!** / Un Ahogado Gemido Salió De Una Adolorida Y Aturdida Rubí Quién Había Sido Lanzada Contra Una Columna Que Se Encontraba Allí Partiéndola A La Mitad Para Terminar De Espaldas Incrustada En Una Pared Hasta Que De Repente Vio Una Sombra Dirigirse Delo Que Esta Se Le Acercara Mientras Una Leve Sonrisa Se Mostraba En Ella, Justo En Ese Instante Pudo Observar A Un Adam Taurus Lleno De Pequeños Cortes Por Todo Su Cuerpo Y Cara Además De Cierta Herida Justo En El Momento Que Este La Había Visto En El Suelo Decidió Que Era Hora De Rematarla Y Con La Fuerza De Su Brazo Derecho El Levanto Su Oscura Espada Para Darle El Golpe De Gracia A Una Herida Rubí Mientras Se Envolvía En Un Aura Roja De Energía Dejo Caer Su Mortal Corte

… **.¡Crash!...**

La Peligrosa Espada Había Sido Repelida Por 2 Guantéeles Dorados Con Tiras De Balas En Las Muñecas En Ambos Puños Cruzados En X Habían Sido Lo Suficientes Fuertes Como Para Soportar Ese Siniestro Ataque Asesino Pero A Un Así El **"Ember Célica"** Comenzó Agrietarse Mientras Sangre Corrían Por Los Brazos De Rubí Quién Ahora Resentía Los Efectos De La Droga Linker Line

 **RUBÍ:** No….¡A Un No!... **¡Bang!...¡Splac!...¡Bang!...¡Bang!...¡Splac!...¡Bang!...¡Bang!...¡Splac!...¡Bang!**

Pese A Los Letales Efectos De La Droga Que Rubí Había Consumido Decidió Usar Lo Último Que Le Quedaba De Fuerza Y Combinándolo Con Su Semblanza. Aura Y Habilidad De Su Crecent Rose Le Propino Una Combinación De Golpes, Disparos Y Cortes A Un Herido Adam Taurus Quién Había Subestimado A La Inocente Rubí Salió Disparado Hacía Arriba Por Un Fuerte Puño De Rubí Puño Que Lo Golpeaba En Repetidas Ocasiones Debido A Que Rubí Estaba Usando Su Velocidad En Repetidas Ocasiones Mientras Comenzaba A Sangrar Ahora De Los Ojos, Boca Y Oídos Señal De Que Las Dosis Del " **Linker Line"** Estaba Haciendo Efecto

 **ADAM** : **¡Spluas!...Ahgggggg….** / Eran Los Gemidos De Un Herido Fauno Pelirrojo

 **RUBÍ: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...¡Esto Es Por Yang Y Blake!...¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

Y Usando El Mismo Movimiento Que Su Hermana Rubí Expulso Parte De Su Aura Ahora Dorada En Una Explosión De Fuego Que Destrozo Todo El Lugar Y Corriendo Con Un Puño Cargado De Aura Dorada Arremetió Con Un Salto Hacía Cierto Fauno Encargándole Un Brutal Puñetazo En El Estómago Mientras Rubí Lo Miraba Con Unos Ojos Rojos Como La Sangre Pero Con Una Pupila Rasgada, Había Sido Tan Fuerte Que Hiso Que Vomitara Una Cierta Cantidad De Sangre Mientras Adam Salía Nuevamente Disparado Contra Varias Paredes De Rocas Destruyéndolas En El Proceso **….¡Crash!...** Hasta Que En Algún Momento Quedo Sepultado Debajo De Varios Escombros Al Mismo Tiempo Que Rubí Caía De Bruces Contra El Suelo Estrellándolo Al Caer Levantando Una Pequeña Capa De Polvo, Poco A Poco Se Pudo Ver En El Agrietado Suelo A Una Rubí Muy Mal Herida Cortes Y Cortes Había Por Todo Su Cuerpo Mientras Algunas Heridas Sangraban Y Otras No Pero Lo Más Preocupante Es Que Ahora Sangraba Más Por La Boca, Ojos Y Oídos Con Mucho Esfuerzo Y Poco A Poco Rubí Pudo Muy Apenas Pararse De Pie Y Haciendo Un Pequeño Calculo Solo Le Quedaban Unos 45 Minutos 20 Segundos De Vida Antes De Que Los Letales Efectos De La Droga La Matara Fijo Su Vista Hacía Donde Se Encontraba Su Dañada Crecent Rose Y Arrastrándose Llego Hasta Ella Y La Tomo En Sus Manos Para Apoyarse Nuevamente Debido A Que Ahora Tenía Desgarres En Varias Partes De Las Piernas Y Extremidades Eso Sin Contar Uno Que Otro Hueso Fisurado Dirigió Su Mirada Hacia La Pila De Escombros Ya Que Sabía Que A Un No Había Ganado Y Menos Si Se Trataba Del líder Directo Del **"White Fang"** Por Lo Que Esto A Un No Terminaba De Repente Se Pudo Sentir Un Leve Temblor Para Después Escuchar…

… **.¡Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmm!...**

Una Explosión Fuerte Sacudió Toda Esa Pila De Escombros En Los Que Había Sido Sepultado Adam Taurus Quien Ahora Se Encontraba Con Todo Su Traje Hecho Jirones, Con Heridas Superficiales Además De Su Otra Gran Herida Que No Paraba De Sangrar, De Su Cabeza Escurría Un Poco De Sangre Que Pasaba Por Arriba De Su Marcara Este Se Encontraba Completamente Furioso Ya Que Mostraba Parte De Sus Colmillos Prueba De Ello

 **ADAM:** **¡Arrrrrrrrrrgggg!**...! Estúpida Mocosa!...¡Ya Me Hartaste Voy A Deshacerme De Ti Ahora Mismo **!...¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!** / Fueron Las Palabras Que Dijo Un Muy Iracundo Fauno

Rubí Pudo Ver Mientras Adam Había Adoptado Una Posición Como De Un Caballero Medieval A Punto De Sacar Su Espada Pero Esa No Era La Intención De Adam Ya Que Estaba Cargando Su Aura Para Su Ataque Más Letal Con Eso Adam Estaba Seguro Que Rubí No Podría Detener Dicho Ataque Y Menos Sobrevivir A El, Pero Sin Saberlo Rubí Conocía A La Perfección Ese Mortal Ataque Ya Que Alguna Vez Blake Le Relato Sus Días En El **"White Fang"** Y Le Conto Acerca De Su Maestro Adam Taurus Que En Su Parecer Era Un Monstruo, Por Lo Cual Sabía Que Hacer

Y Sin Que Adam Lo Notara Rubí Había Sacado De Su Espalda La Empuñadura De Una Espada Que Parecía Un Revolver Con Varios Cristales De Dust Hasta Que La Saco Completamente Siendo Una Espada Mediana De Estoque La Cuál Oculto En Su Rasgada Capa Roja Y Tomando Una Postura De Ataque Con Su Guadaña Hacía El Frente Mientras Rubí Esperaba El Momento Preciso Para Atacar Ya Que Su Vista Se Estaba Poniendo Borrosa Debido A Toda La Sangre Que Había Estado Perdiendo Durante Toda La Batalla Y Antes De Que Esta Empezara Sabiendo Que Solo Le Quedaba Menos De 25 Minutos Solo Esperaba Que Su Estrategia Funcionara Una Vez Más

 **RUBÍ:** (Suspiro) **¡Bien Es Todo O Nada!** / Dijo Rubí Con Determinación

 **ADAM:** ¡Estas Acabada Niña **!...¡Clic!** / Justo En Ese Momento Adam Había Terminado De Concentrar Toda Esa Aura En Su Cuerpo Y Espada Y Dejando Salir Un Poco Su Espada Una Onda Expansiva Se Sintió Y Sacudió Todo El Lugar

… **¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...**

Y Gritando Un Sonó Grito De Batalla Ambos Contendientes Se Abalanzaron Uno Contra El Otro En Un Intento Para Acertar El Golpe Final Cerrando Poco A Poco Cada Vez La Distancia Hasta En Determinado Momento Estuvieron Cara A Cara Adam Miraba Con Rabia A Rubí Y Esta Lo Miraba Con Valor Y Determinación Para Que Al Instante Un Brillo Entre Rojo Y Dorado Cegara Todo El Lugar Por Unos Instantes En Los Que Solo Se Pudieron Escuchar 2 Cosas

… **.¡Crash!...¡Raaaaasssssssssss!...** El Crujir Del Metal Al Romperse En Pedazos Y El Sonido De La Piel Siendo Rasgada Pero Además De Eso…..

… **..…"MYRTHENASTER"…...**

Después De Que Ese Brillo Desapareciera Pudo Verse Como Tanto Rubí Como Adam Estaba Del Otro Lado Del Extremo De Donde Habían Salido Disparados Adam Estaba Algo Herido En Pose De Ataque Con Su Espada Extendida Con Ambas Manos Mientras Rubí Estaba Gravemente Herida Y Sangrando En Su Pierna Derecha Producto De Una Herida Filosa Su Guadaña **"Crecent Rose"** Se Encontraba Partida A La Mitad Mientras Varios Restos Se Hallaban Dispersos Por Todo El Lugar Pero A Un Así Rubí Mostro Una Gran Sonrisa Ya Que Mientras Estaba En Esa Pose Ella Tenía En Su Brazo Derecho Extendido Hacía Atrás Mostrando Una Espada Blanca Como La Nieve Con Un Filo Rojo Rubí Mientras Sangre Caía De La Espada…

 **RUBÍ:** …"Gracías Por Ser Mi Amiga Y Preocuparte Por Mi…Weiss"… / Fueron Las Últimas Palabras Que Rubí Susurro Antes De Caer Al Suelo Inertemente Mientras Tosía Sangre Por Su Boca

Por Otra Parte Cierto Fauno Peli Rojo Estaba En Completo Shock Al Ver Como En El Último Momento Rubí Había Usado Su Guadaña Como Defensa Absoluta Contra Su Temible Ataque Creyendo Que Con Eso Acabaría Con Ella Pero En Un Parpadeo Rubí Estaba Frente A El Con Una Blanca Espada Con Un Revolver De Dust, Dust Que El Conocía Ya Que Era De La Familia Schnee Y Sin Dejar Pasar Esa Única Oportunidad Rubí Había Usado Uno De Los Pedazos Restantes De Su Guadaña Para Desviar El Ataque De Adam Para Poder Así Asestarle Una Combinación De Estoques Y Cortes En Su Rostro Y Brazos A Una Velocidad Que Por Instantes Supero Su Propia Velocidad De Reacción Siendo Abrumado Por Rubí, **…..¡Crack!...** Adam Pudo Ver Como Su Oscura Espada Estaba Completamente Quebrada De Un Lado De La Hoja Como Si Le Hubieran Dado Una Gran Mordida Ya Que Pedazos Pequeños Se Desprendían De Esta A Un Que Eso No Fue El Único Daño Causado Por Rubí Ya Que De Repente Adam Taurus Cayo De Rodillas Mientras Se Sostenía El Rostro De Lado Derecho

 **ADAM: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...¡Mi Ojo…Arrrrrrrrrrggggg!** / Grito El Fauno Al Sentir Como De Su Rostro Escurría Una Severa Cantidad De Sangre Donde Alguna Vez Se Encontraba Su Mascara La Cuál También Había Sido Destruida Por El Contra Ataque De Rubí Ahora Se Podía Apreciar Por Completo El Rostro De Adam Taurus líder Del **"White Fang"** Su Rostro Era Casi Igual Epceto Por Sus Ojos Los Cuales Eran Amarillos En Tonos Pálidos Con Un Rombo Como Pupila Y Una Pequeña Sobra Debajo De Los Parpados A Un Que Solo En Un Ojo Ya Que En El Otro Se Encontraba Una Letal Herida, Pero Cuando Tarto De Usar Su Brazo Izquierdo Para Cubrirse Esa Herida Se Llevo Una Sorpresa Dolorosa

 **ADAM: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggggg!**!...¿Por Qué Demonios No Puedo Mover Mi Brazo Con Ese Horrible Dolor? / Quejaba Hasta Que Vio Bien La Herida En Su Ante Brazo Y Hombro Y Vio Que Parte De Sus Nervios Y Tendones Habían Sido Cortados Y Dañados Generándole Un Terrible Y Brutal Dolor Al Intentar Moverlo

El Combate Contra Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Simple Niña Estúpida Y Debilucha Había Resultado Ser Lo Contrario Ya Que Desde El Principio Le Había Dado Pelea Con Todo Lo Que Tenía Y En Ningún Momento Dudo En Atacar O Retroceder Si No Todo Lo Contrario Le Había Hecho Frente A Uno De Los Más Fuertes Faunos De Todo Remant Generándole Un Gran Daño Que A Un Que Rubí No Pudo Acabar Por Matarlo Le Había Hecho Un Gran Daño Del Cuál No Se Recuperaría Tan Pronto Y Siempre Le Recordaría A Pesar De Que Rubí Perdió La Vida En Ello Había Logrado Hacerle Un Gran Daño Por Eso "Murió" Con Una Sonrisa…

Levantándose Con Dificultad Un Muy Herido Adam Se Acercó Lentamente Al Cuerpo Inerte De Rubí Que Yacía Boca Abajo En El Suelo Junto A Una Gran Mancha Se Sangre Y Con Una De Sus Piernas El La Volteo Hasta Que Quedara Boca Arriba Con Los Brazos Extendidos Levemente Mientras La sangre Que Corría De Sus Ojos Le Daban El Aspecto De Estar Llorando Fue Justo En Ese Momento Que La Mente De Adam Taurus Hiso "Clic" Y Recordó Un Pequeño Detalle

 **ADAM:** Humm…Ahora Que Lo Recuerdo Tu Eras Una De Las Amigas De La Hija Menor De Los Schnee Y De La Gata Traidora De Blake, Un Momento Si Eres Amiga De Esa Traidora Entonces ¡Eres La Hermana De La Rubia Tetona!...Jaaaaaaaa...Ahora Tiene Sentido El Como Sabias Y Entras Te Hasta Aquí Al Igual Que Esas Armas Que Usaste Veo Que Fue Un Error Grave El Haberte Subestimado…Pero Si Me Llevo Tu Cabeza Y Se La Muestro A Tus Amigos…Ya Me Imagino Las Expresiones De Sus Rostros Y Más De Esa Gata Traidora Al Menos Vele El Lado Bueno Demostraste Ser Una Talentosa Cazadora…Bueno Es Hora De Acabar Con Esto / Dijo El Fauno Peli Rojo Mientras Que Con La Punta De Su Rota Espada Tocaba La Mejilla De Rubí Y Alzando Su Espada Para Luego Dejarla Caer….

… **.…¡Clan!...**

Otra Espada Había Parado A Centímetros Del Cuello De Rubí El Ataque De Adam Mientras Este Tomaba Distancia Fue Entonces Que Se Pudo Ver Como Un Chico Rubio Con Armadura De Pecho Y Un Escudo En Su Espalda Había Parado Su Ataque

 **JAUNE** : ¡No Te Permitiré Que Le Hagas Daño A Rubí! / Dijo Jaune Quién Había Parado El Ataque De Rubí

 **ADAM:** Tsk…Otro Mediocre Aspirante A Cazador Al Parecer Varías Ratas Se Escabulleron Durante La Confusión Y El Ataque / Dijo El

Mientras Jaune Encaraba A Un Mal Herido Adam Detrás De Él Se Escucharon Los Pasos De 2 Personas Siendo Estos Ren Y Nora Quienes Venían Corriendo Todos Llenos De Polvo Y Una Que Otro Rasguño

 **REN:** ¡Jaune Ya Estamos Aquí!

 **NORA** : ¡Rubí Ya Estamos Aquí!

 **REN:** ¡Rubí!..¿Te Encuentras Bien?...¿Rubí?...¡¿Rubí?! / Era Lo Que Decía Ren Quién Junto A Nora Se Habían Acercado Al Cuerpo De Rubí Pero Al No Tener Respuestas Comenzaron A Preocuparse Ya Que Rubí No Respondía

 **JAUNE:** ¡Rubí Contesta…Habla Rubí Reacciona! / Gritaba Desde Lejos Jaune A Su Caída Amiga Quién No Se Movía

 **NORA:** ¡Rubí. Vamos Reacciona...Rubí!...¡Ren Mira!... / Fue Lo Que Dijo Nora Al Ver La Gran Mancha De Sangre Que Había Debajo De Rubí

Ren Al Ver Eso Apretó Con Fuerza Sus Puños Mientras Bajaba La Cabeza A La Vez Que Nora Agrandaba Los Ojos Y Comenzaba A Llorar Todo Esto Fue Percibido Por Jaune Quién Retrocedió Hasta Estar Con Sus Compañeros Al Verlos Así Un Terror E Impotencia Lo Invadió Al Igual Que Una Ira Profunda

 **NORA:** ¡Ren Dime Que No Es Cierto!...¡Por Favor Dime Que No Es Cierto! / Gritaba En Llanto Nora Mientras Golpeaba Levemente El Pecho Del Chico Peli Negro

 **REN:** …Yo….No Hay Nada Que Hacer…Ru..Bí….Ya..Es…Esta…Muerta / Fue Difícil Decirlo Ya Que Sentía Que Se Le Hacía Un Nudo En La Garganta

Jaune No Pudo Decir Nada Solo Apretó Sus Puños Hasta Sangrar Al Igual Apretó Sus Dientes En Un Intento Por No Gritar Mientras Bajaba Su Mirada Ya Era Mucho Para El Había Perdido A Pyrra Y Ahora A Una Gran Amiga Más

 **JAUNE:** ….¿Con Que Cara Le Voy A Decir A Yang Y A Weiss Que Rubí Esta Muerta?

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL HOGAR DE LA FAMILIA ROSE Y LONG**

Cierta Rubia De Grandes Atributos Estaba Sentada En La Sala De Su Hogar Con La Mirada Perdida Debido A Su Lesión De Haber Perdido Su Brazo Derecho A Manos De Cierto Fauno Por Proteger A Su Amiga Esa Chica Era Yang Xion Long Hermana Mayor De Rubí, Estaba Sentada Mirando A La Nada Cuando De Repente Sintió Un Fuerte Dolor En El Pecho

 **YANG:** ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!...¿Que Fue Eso?

… **..¡Crash!...** Un Sonido De Algo Romperse Llamo Su Atención Y Con Su Mirada Busco El Origen De Aquel Ruido Hasta Que Vio Una Fotografía De Ella Y Su Hermana Menor Rubí Donde Se Veían Abrasadas La Foto Como Estaba En Un Marco Con Vidrio Se Había Quebrado Pero Solo Del Lado Donde Se Mostraba A Rubí Para Que De Repente Saliera Unas Manchas De Sangre, Yang Al Ver Eso Comenzó A Llorar Al Momento De Sentir Doler Su Pecho

 **YANG:** ¿Rubí? / Yang Estaba Llorando Sin Saber El Por Qué Hasta Que Otro Ruido Le Llamo Su Atención Y Al Ver Vio A Su Padre De Rodillas Con Un Rostro De Terror Mientras Salían Gruesas Lagrimas De Su Rostro Mientras Murmuro Unas Palabras Que Aterrarían A Yang Para Siempre…

 **TAIYANG** : **….."No…Mi Pequeña No Pudo Haber Muerto Como Su Madre"….**

 **EN ALGUNA PARTE DE ATLAS - MANSIÓN DE LA FAMILIA SCHNEE**

…¡ **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**!...

Un Desgarrador Grito Provino De Los Corredores De Esa Lujosa Mansión Siendo El Origen De Tal Grito Weiss Schnee

 **WEISS:** ¿Por Qué Siento Ese Dolor?...Heeee…¿Estoy Llorando? / Se Debía Así Misma Weiss Quien Hace Poco Estaba Contemplando En Su Teléfono Una Foto De Ella Y Rubí Sonriendo Hasta Que Ocurrió Eso

¡Weiss ¿Qué Sucede Por Que Fue Ese Grito? / Pregunto Una Chica Que Había Entrado A Los Corredores De La Mansión Solo Para Ver A Weiss Quién Miraba Con Miedo La Imagen En Su Teléfono Donde Estaban Ella Y Rubí Ahora Estaba Estrellada Solo La Parte Donde Estaba Rubí Mientras Sangre Salía De Allí

Winter Al Ver Eso Supo Que No Había Nada Que Hacer Ya Que Ella Había Vivido Lo Mismo Cuando Murió Su Madre, Hasta Que Se Acercó A Su Herman Y La Abrazo Para Preguntarle Algo

 **WINTER** : Weiss La Chica Peli Negra De Esa Foto ¿Es Tu Amiga? / Pregunto Ella Con Tacto

 **WEISS** : …Sí ¿Por Qué? / Pregunto Ella Mientras Lloraba

 **WINTER:** ….Lo Lamento Mucho Weiss Pero No Hay Nada Que Hacer Tu Amiga Se Ha Ido… / Esa Palabras Dejaron Más Helada A Weiss

 **WEISS:** ¿A Que Te Refieres?...¡Dímelo!...¿Por Que Lloro Y Me Duele? ¿Por Qué La Foto Mía Y De Rubí De Quebró Solo La Parte De Ella?

 **WINTER:** …Es Por Que Eso Sucede Cuando Una Persona Querida Ha Muerto O Fallecido…Te Lo Digo Por Que Fue Lo Mismo Que Paso Con Madre… / Dijo Winter Pesadamente

 **WEISS:** …Rubí ¿Está Muerta?...¡No…No..Noooooooo! / Fue Lo Último Que Grito Weiss Antes De Desmayarse Por El Shock

 **WINTER:** ….¡Weiss!...

 **EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LOS BOSQUES DEL REMANT**

Cierta Fauno Con Orejas De Gato Se Encontraba Sentada De Espaldas En Un Gran Árbol Mientras Sufría Un Dolor Punzante En Su Pecho Esta Chica-Fauno Era Blake Belladona Quién Lloraba Sin Saber El Por Que

 **BLAKE:** ¿Qué Está Pasando? ¿Por Qué Lloro Y Siento Dolor?

Pensaba Ella Hasta Que De Repente Vino A Su Mente La Imagen De Rubí En Un Charco Se Sangre Y Más Atrás A Un Mal Herido Fauno Peli Rojo Con Graves Heridas Cosa Que Blake Reconoció Para Luego Gritar

 **BLAKE:** ¡¿Porque….Porque?!...¡Rubí!

Su Grito Resonó Por Todo El Bosque Mientras Se Echaba A Llorar En El Suelo

 **MIENTRAS TANTO VOLIVENDO CON EL EQUIPO J.N.P.R.**

Ren Seguía Consolando A Nora Quien Muy A Penas Podía Controlar Su Llanto Mientras Que Jaune Tenía La Mirada Baja Hasta Que Estallo En Ira Contra Cierto Fauno

 **JAUNE:** ¡Tu Maldito! ¿Cómo Te Atreviste A Asesinara Rubí? ¿Por Qué? / Gritaba Jaune Mientras Tomaba Pose De Pelea Siendo Segado Por La Ira Hasta Que Cierto Fauno Peli Rojo Hablo

 **ADAM:** ….Antes De Que Siquiera Me Ataques Segado Por Tu Ira Mira A Tu Alrededor Observa Como Esta Lugar Ahora Mírame A Mí Y Por Último Observa El Cuerpo Inerte De Su La Chica / Fue Lo Que Dijo Adam Quién Hacía Un Intento Por Sonar Tranquilo Cuando No Era Cierto Ya Que El Daño Causado Por Rubí Le Había Afectado

Jaune Dudo En Hacerlo Pero Comenzó A Mirar El Lugar Y Vio Que Por Donde Quiera Había Cortes Causados Por Un Filosos Viento Y Espada Junto A Que Todo El Lugar Estaba Rodeado De Pétalos Rojos, Dando Un Vistazo A Hora Al Fauno Que Tenía Enfrente Pudo Ver Que Este Se Encontraba Severamente Herido Tenía Rasguños Y Cortes Profundos Sus 2 Heridas Más Letales Eran La De Su Ante Brazo Que Solo Colgaba Del Hueso Con Un Poco De Carne Del Mismo El Cuál A Un Sangraba Y Por Último La Peor Herida La Tenía En Su Rostro Que Comenzaba Desde Su Cien Hasta Bajar Pasando Por Su Ojo Casi A Punto De Sacarlo Terminando En Su Mejilla Herida Que Muy Apenas Dejaba De Sangrar Y Por Último Contemplo Su Traje Hecho Jirones Al Igual Que Una Espada Oscura Totalmente Quebrada Como Si De Una Mordida La Hubieran Partido…

 **ADAM:** Ustedes Aprendices Mediocres De Cazadores No Hubieran Logrado Siquiera Hacerme Un Rasguño Nadie Lo Ha Logrado….Pero Hoy Esa Mocosa Logro Lo Que Nadie A Logrado Dejarme Muy Mal Herido Y Pensar Que Esa Chiquilla Era Una Cazadora Ya Que Solo Aquellos Que Tengan Ese Nivel Pueden Siquiera Intentarlo, Ella Estuvo A Punto De Lograr Derrotarme Algo Que Hasta Hoy Yo Creía Imposible Pero Cuando Yo Caí De Rodillas Por Esas Heridas Tardaría Un Poco En Moverme Pero Ella Ya Estaba Muerta Debido A Ese Sobre Esfuerzo Fuerza Digna De Un Cazador / Dijo Adam Taurus Hablo Como Si Halagara A Rubí Por Su Valor Y Determinación Inquebrantable…

Tanto Jaune, Ren Y Nora Estaban Sin Habla Ya Que Rubí Casi Lograba Derrotar Y Acabar Con El líder Del **"White Fang** " Incluso El Solo Dejarlo Severamente Herido Era Una Proeza Que Solo Los Grandes Lograban

 **JAUNE:** Entonces ¿Qué Piensas Hacer Ahora Que Nos Contaste Eso? / Pregunto Jaune Mientras El, Ren Y Nora Se Ponían Lado A Lado De Él Formando Una Barrera Frente Al Cuerpo De Rubí

Antes De Que Alguno Pudiera Hablar O Decir Algo Un Pequeño Temblor SImbro El Lugar Para Después….

… **..¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!...**

Se Pudo Escuchar Una Explosión Mediana Sobre El Cuartel De Los Faunos Y De Un Momento A Otro Varios Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Aparecieron Detrás De Un Mal Herido Adam Taurus

 **FAUNO 1:** Señor La Armada De Atlas Comenzó Una Retirada Gradual Pero A Un Siguen Disparando Al Igual Los Cazadores Comenzaron A Retirarse

 **FAUNO 2:** Un Gran Números De Grimms Altamente Hostiles Aparecieron De La Nada Y Comenzaron A Atacar A Los 3 Bandos

 **FAUNO 3:** ¿Cuáles Son Sus Órdenes Ya La Mayoría Se Ha Retirado?

 **FAUNO 4:** ¡¿Pero Que Rayos Le Paso?!...¿Quién Fue El Que Se Atrevió A Dañarlo?...¿Fueron Esos Chicos Si Es Así Por Favor Dejenm-

Reportaron Los Faunos A Su líder Mientras El Último De Ellos Se Daba Cuenta Del Daño De Su líder Pero Fueron Cortados Por El Mismo

 **ADAM:** ¡Nos Retiramos Que Todo Fauno Abandone El Cuartel Inmediatamente! Y Por Último Quién Me Dejo Así Fue Esa Cazadora De Rojo Que Yace Allí Inerte / Dijo El Mientras Enfundaba Su Rota Espada De Nuevo

 **FAUNO 2:** ¿Pero Cómo Acabo Con Ella? / Pregunto El

 **ADAM:** No Lo Hice Ella Estuvo A punto De Acabarme Pero Ese Esfuerzo Le Costó La Vida Ella Prácticamente Había Peleado Contra Mí Ya Muerta, Fin Del Asunto Nos Retiramos / Hablo Con Autoridad Mientras Uno De Los Faunos Dejaba Caer Una Bomba De Humo Para Después Desaparecer

 **JAUNE:** ¡Espera!... / Grito Jaune Pero Ya No Había Nadie Así Que Mirando Asus Compañeros Estos Apuntaban Su Mirada Al Cuerpo De Rubí Dado A Entender

 **JAUNE** : Bien Parece Que Nuestro Plan Original Se Fue A La Mierda Así Que También Nos Retiramos, Ren Tengo Que Pedirte Un Gran Favor Y Es Que Cargues El Cuerpo de Rubí Al Menos La Quiero Llevar De Regreso A Su Hogar Para Que La Sepulten Con Los Honores De Un Cazador / Hablo Seriamente Jaune Mientras Los Demás Asentían

 **REN** : Entiendo No Te Preocupes / Dijo Ren Mientras Se Acercaba A L Cuerpo De Rubí Y Con Mucho Cuidado Lo Cargaba Al Estilo Nupcial Para Después Comenzar A Caminar Para Salir De Ese Lugar Sin Darse Cuenta De 2 Cosa Una Que Rubí Alcanzo A Medio Abrir Sus Ojos Rojos Para Pasar A Cambiar De Color Plateado Cerrándolos De Nuevo Y La 2da Que Cierto Ser Los Estaba Observando

" _ **Así Que Esa Pequeña Era Una De Los Ojos Plateados De La Luna…Interesante No He Visto A Alguno En 85 Años"**_

Jaune Y Su Grupo Corrían Como Podían Hasta Llegar A La Puerta Principal Ya Que No Podían Salir Por Donde Entraron No Con Cuerpo De Rubí Por Eso Habían Salido Por Ese Lugar, Pero Cuando Salieron Vieron Que Ya Era Casi Tarde Ya Que En Unas Horas Saldría El Sol Además Habían Decenas Y Decenas De Cuerpos Mutilados De Faunos, Droides, Soldados Y Uno Que Otro Cazador

 **NORA:** ¿Pero Que Paso Aquí?...¿Cómo Es Que Termino Este Lugar Así? / Grito Nora Mientras Veía Todo El Lugar Quemado Y Con Rastros De Sangre

 **Jaune:** Recuerdan Lo Que Dijo Ese Fauno Que Había Llegado Una Holeada De Faunos Altamente Violentos Y Atacaron A Los 3 Bandos / Dijo Jaune Mientras Los Demás Asentían

 **REN:** Esperemos Que Ya No Se Encuentre Ninguno Por Que Me Temo Que Nos Superen En Numero Y Ya Saben Que Nos Esperaría / Dijo Ren Mientras Miraba A Una Inerte Rubí

Mientras Continuaban Caminando Hasta Alejarse De Ese Lugar Ya A Lo Lejos Vieron Como De La Nada Llegaban Cientos De Grimms Siendo Ursas Y Bewolf La Mayoría Veían Aterrados Como De Haberse Quedado Más Tiempo Hubieran Tenido Un Horrible Final

 **JAUNE:** (Fiuuu) Por Poco Y No La Contamos / Decía Jaune Mientras Veía El Panorama

 **NORA** : Eso…No Hubiera Sido Divertido / Dijo Ella Mientras Se Sentaba En Una Roca

 **REN:** Opino Lo Mismo Esta Vez Tuvimos Suerte Si Hubiéramos Seguido Allí / Hablaba Ren Pero Cierto Movimiento Lo Interrumpió

" **No….Hubie…Ramos….Lo..Grado…..Nada….Pero A Un No….Acaba** " Todos Escucharon Una Voz Familiar Que Conocían Bien Y Era Nada Más De Rubí Quién A Un Siendo Cargada Por Ren Esta Movió Su Cabeza Hacía Jaune Y Nora Que Comenzaron A Llorar De La Emoción Al Saber Que Rubí Seguía Viva

 **JAUNE:** ¡Rubí!

 **NORA:** ¡Rubí!...¿Estas Bien? ¿Te Duele Algo? / Pregunto Nora Mientras Le Daba Vueltas A Rubí

 **REN:** Nos Preocupaste Vaya Susto Que Nos Metiste ¿Ya Te Encuentras Bien? / Pregunto Ren

 **RUBÍ:** …..(Suspiro) No Chicos Lamento Decírselos Pero Si Me Estoy Muriendo Lentamente Tal Vez No Este Agonizando Pero Si Me Estoy Muriendo / Dijo Rubí Seriamente Y A La Vez Triste

 **JAUNE:** ¡Pero Que Dices Tú Te Pondrás Bien No Tienes Por qué Decir Eso / Gritaba Jaune Mientras Lagrimas Volvían A Salir

 **NORA:** ¡No Digas Esas Cosas Horribles Rubí Somos Amigos No Puedes Decir Eso! / Gritaba Con Lagrimas Nora

 **REN:** Exactamente Rubí ¿Por Qué Lo Dices? ¿Tiene Que Ver Con El Estado Físico En Como Dejaste A Mercury Y Al líder Del **"White Fang"** Casi Estuviste A Punto De Derrotarlo?...¿No?... / Dedujo Ren Mientras Se Creaba Un Silencio Entre Ellos

 **RUBÍ:** Ren Si Tuviera Un Sombrero O Parte De Mi Capucha Me Lo Quitaría En Señal De Respeto Bueno…Sí Chicos Es Debido A Eso Ya Que Como Saben Aquella Vez Que Use Mi Semblanza De Velocidad Para Ir A Vale A Informar A Glynda No Solo Fui A Eso Si No Que También Fui A Mi Casa Más Bien Al Desván Donde Mi Padre Y Mi Madre Sumer Tenían Un Cofre Con Cosas Y Armas Peligrosas Allí Encontré Un Poderoso Suero O Droga Como Lo Quieran Ver Llamada **"Linker Line"** Para Poder Estar A La Par De Ellos

 **NORA:** Rubí ¿Exactamente Que Hace Esa Droga? / Pregunto Una Preocupada Nora Al Igual Que Los Demás

 **RUBÍ:** Para Empezar Esta Se Inyecta En Dosis De Cartuchos Sobre El Cuello Dándote Una Gran Cantidad De Aura Y Un Control Total O Superior Sobre Tu Semblanza, Fuerza Sobre Humana, Altos Reflejos Persuasivos, Se Agudizan Tus Sentidos, Tus Huesos Se Vuelven Duros Como El Diamante Y Agudiza En Un 100% La Vista…Pero Como La Droga Es Una Versión Beta Tiene Ciertos Riesgos Ya Que Los Efectos Secundarios Podrían Matar A Quien Se Inyecte Una Dosis O Más / Dijo Rubí Hasta Que Jaune Tomo La Palabra

 **JAUNE:** ¿Rubí Cuáles Son Esos Efectos Mortales? / Pregunto Jaune

 **RUBÍ:** Para Empezar Seria Un Infarto Letal Al Corazón Debido A La Alta Presión Que Ejerce El Corazón Al Bombear La Sangre A Una Alta Velocidad, Riesgo De Que Sufra Una Hemorragia Interna En El Mejor Caso Y En El Peor Que Me Exploten Los Órganos, Sangrado Externo Masivo Por Boca, Ojos, Oídos Y Nariz, Desgarre Del Sistema Muscular Y Fisuración Total Del Sistema Ósea En Otras Palabras Fractura De Huesos Total, Con Sol Dosis / Dijo Rubí Aterrando A Sus Compañeros De Que Rubí Haya Hecho Eso

 **JAUNE:** ¿Y Cuantos Dosis Consumiste Rubí? Por Favor Háblanos Con La Verdad / Pidió Jaune Mitras Lagrimas Rodaban Por Su Mejilla

 **RUBÍ:** (Suspiro)….Las Únicas 3 Dosis Que Habían Allí Así Que Calculo Que Después De Todo El Día Actualmente En Este Instante Me Queden Unos 15 Minutos 10 Segundos De Vida De Las 3 Horas 15 Minutos 45 Segundos / Dijo Rubí Con Pesar Pero Con Una Sonrisa

Todos Los Presentes Derramaron Lagrimas Y Nora Comenzó A Llorar Más Ya Que Habían Creído Que Rubí Se Había Salvado Nora Se Abalanzo Con Rubí Quién A Un Estaba En Brazos De Ren Igual La Abraso Mientras Lloraba A Lagrima Viva Al Igual Que Todos, Después De Que Se Habían Calmado Un Poco Ellos 3 Tenían Caras De Tristeza Hasta Que Rubí Hablo Nuevamente

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Me Podrías Bajar Un Momento? / Dijo Ella Débilmente

 **REN:** ¿Segura?

 **RUBÍ** : Sí Necesito Saber Que Paso Después De Ese Ataque Que Desvíe, Me Refiero Después De Que Me Desmalle / Dijo Rubí Mientras Veía Que En Sus Manos A Un Se Encontraba La Espada De Estoque **Myrthenaster**

Ante Esa Pregunta Jaune Se Acercó A Rubí Y Con Todo Lujo Detallo El Como Dejo Al líder Del **"White Fang"** Severamente Herido Y Casi Lo Derrota De No Haber Tenido Un Paro Cardiaco Debido Al Efecto De Esa Droga Que Se Inyecto Lo Hubiera Logrado, El Como Casi Le Desgarra El Brazo Izquierdo, El Como Le Dejo Una Severa Herida En La Cara Descubriendo Su Rostro (O Lo Que Quedaba De Él), El Como Pensó En Decapitarla Siendo Salvada Por Jaune Y Como Este Vio Como Adam Taurus Dudo En Continuar Y Halagaba Su Fuerza De Voluntad, Valor Y Determinación Pese A Que Le Había Costado La Vida

 **RUBÍ:** …Después De Todo Le Prometí A Yang Que Le Haría Pagar Por Lo Que Le Hizo Al Igual Que A Blake Pese A Que No Fue Como Planee El Resultado Es Aceptable / Dijo Ella

 **JAUNE:** Por Cierto Rubí ¿Cómo Es Que Puedes Usar Las Armas De Yang, Blake Y Weiss? Que Yo Sepa Solo Puedes Usar Tu Guadaña Crecent Rose / Dijo Jaune Pero Vio Como Rubí Puso Una Cara Triste

 **RUBÍ** : Lamentablemente Tuve Que Sacrificar La Crecent Rose Para Frenar El Corte Espectral De La Espada Oscura De Adam Solo Así Aproveche El Intervalo De Reacción Tanto Del Ataque Como El De Adam El Cuál Era De 0,05 De Velocidad Casi Para Romper La Barrera Del Sonido Y Usando Una Duplica Original De La Espada De Weiss Junto A 2 Glifos Místicos Con Aura Y Mi Velocidad Logre Acertarle Esos 2 Golpes Letales A Los Que Llamo _**"Colmillos Bala De Luz"**_ Con Eso Casi Asegure Mi Victoria De No Ser Por Los Efectos De La Droga Hubiera Ganado Y En Cuanto Al Uso De Las Armas De Yang, Blake Y Weiss Simple Las He Visto Practicar Con Ellas Que En Cierto Momento Pude Empuñarlas Más No Utilizarlas Igualmente Como Ellas Pero Con El Uso De La Droga Linker Line Mejore El Uso De Esas Armas / Dijo Rubí Con Un Suspiro

 **JAUNE:** Gracías Rubí Nos Has Aclarado Muchas Dudas….Pero Ahora ¿Qué Hacemos? / Pregunto Jaune

 **NORA** : Sí A Pesar De Que El Plan Que Ideamos No Funciono Como Queríamos Pudimos Destruir El Cuartel Del **"White Fang"** Y Capturar A 2 Socios Que Ayudaron En Los Planes De Cinder Al Menos No Nos Vamos Con Las Manos Vacías / Dijo Nora Medio Alegre

 **REN:** Estoy De Acuerdo Con Nora Es Hora De Regresar Pero…¿Qué Pasara Con Rubí? Si Según Ella Dijo Que Le Quedan Menos De 15 Minutos No Creo Que Logre Llegar Con Nosotros / Dijo Ren Recordando La Condición De Rubí Asiendo Sentir Mal A Los Demás

 **NORA:** ¡No Importa Incluso Si Rubí Se Despide De Nosotros, Llevaremos Su Cuerpo Con Nosotros Hasta Llegar A Vale! / Dijo Nora Mientras Lagrimas Amenazaban Con Salir Pero Fue Cortada Toda Esa Charla Por La Misma Rubí

 **RUBÍ** : No Chicos Ya Han Hecho Suficiente Por Mí No Es Necesario Que Hagan Eso Pero…Si Les Podría Pedir Un Último Favor / Pidió Rubí A Los Demás Nora Iba A Protestar Pero Fue Detenida Por Ren Negando Con La Cabeza Nora Tuvo Que Aceptar La Última Voluntad De Su Compañera Rubí

Jaune Viendo A Sus Compañeros Quienes Asentaron Con Sus Cabezas Acepto Y Se Acercó A Rubí A Preguntarle

 **JAUNE:** ¿Qué Necesitas Rubí?

 **RUBÍ:** ….Que Una Vez Que Me Vaya Quiero Que Les Entregues Esto A Mi Hermana Yang, A Weiss Y A Blake A Un Que Tendrás Que dárselo A Velvet Ella Se Lo Podrá Dar Ya Que Sabe Más O Menos Por Donde Esta Ella / Dijo Rubí Al Momento De Darle 3 Cartas A Jaune Quien Las Guardo Dentro De Su Armadura De Pecho

 **JAUNE:** ¿Segura Que Nada Más Es Eso?

 **RUBÍ:** Sí Chicos Y Bueno Creo Que Es Hora De-…

… **¡CCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!...**

Un Enorme Estallido Interrumpió A Rubí Y A Los Demás, A Lo Lejos Vieron Que Donde Se Encontraba El Cuartel Del **"White Fang** " Una Enorme Explosión Se Pudo Ver Explosión Que Aniquilo A La Mayoría De Los Faunos Ya Que Esa Poderosa Explosión Arrojo Una Lluvia De Cristales Purpuras Que Aniquilaron A Todo Grimm

 **REN** : ¿Pero Cómo Es Que Exploto Ese Lugar Si Ya No Había Nadie?

 **NORA:** Y Si Fue Alguna Trampa ¿Pero De Donde Salieron Los Cristales Purpuras? / Se Preguntó Nora Pero De Repente Oyeron A Rubí Gritar

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Todos Al Suelo Ahora! / Grito Ella Al Momento De Que Todos Se Lanzaran Pecho A Tierra Justo En Ese Momento Decenas Y Decenas De Agujas Hechas De Ese Mismo Cristal Purpura Pasaron Sobre Sus Cabezas

 **JAUNE:** ¡¿Pero Qué Demonios Fue Eso?! / Grito Jaune Hasta Que una Voz Les Contesto

" _ **Fue Mi Manipulación De Cristalización En Resumen Mi Semblanza"**_

Dijo La Voz Misteriosa La Cuál Se Acercó Y De Las Sombras Salió Una Especie De Mujer Alta De Piel Tan Blanca Y Pálida A Un Que En Estas Se Mostraban Unas Especies De Cicatrices O Varices Por Los Costados De Sus Mejillas Siendo De Color Rojo Como Los Grimms, Un Cabello Largo Y De Líneas Tanteadas Acomodado En Un Pequeño Nudo De 2 Mechones De Cabello Colgaban De Sus Costados, Vestía Un Oscuro Vestido Que Cubría Todo Su Cuerpo Ajustándose A Sus Curvas Y Muslos Dejando Una Abertura Entre Su Pierna, Usaba Unos Hermosos Zapatillas Cerradas De Tacón Pero Lo Más Llamativo Eran Sus Ojos Tan Negros Cono La Oscura Noche Mientras Tenía Una Roja Pupila Con Un Punto Céntrico En Ambos Ojos Mientras Miraba Más A Los Presentes En Especial A Rubí

 **REN:** ¿Quién Eres Tú? / Pregunto Ren Mientras Se Ponía De Píe Al Igual Que Los Demás

 **NORA:** ¿Por Qué Nos Atacaste?

" _ **Mi Nombre Bueno Pese A Que Nadie Lo Conoce….Es Salem No Es Gusto Conocerlos Pero Han Pasado Años Desde Que Me Enfrente A Cazadores De Ojos Plata"**_ / Hablo Con Serenidad La Ahora Identificada Salem…

 **SALEM:** Así Que Tu Eres Descendiente De Los Ojos De Plata…¡Vaya No Espere Que Fueras A Un Joven!...Espero Que Me Entretengas Lo Suficiente / Dijo Salem Con Una Cara Tenebrosa Mientras Se Acercaba Lentamente A Una Débil Rubí Quien Estaba Pecho Tierra

Pero Antes De Que Siquiera Diera Un Paso Más Todo El Equipo **JNPR** Se Puso Frente A Ella Empuñando Cada Quién Sus Armas Jaune Con Su Espada Great Mordeac, Nora Con Su Martillo Bazuca Mildir Y Ren Con Sus Pistolas Cuchillas Todos Frente A Rubí

 **SALEM:** ¡Oh! Pero Que Interesante…Gusanos Entrometiéndose En Mi Camino

 **NORA:** ¡No Dejaremos Que Le Hagas Daño A Rubí!

 **REN:** ¡Tal Vez Rubí Le Quede Poco Tiempo Pero A Un Así Es Nuestra Compañera!

 **JAUNE:** ¡Pase Lo Que Pase Rubí Es Parte De Nuestro Equipo Y La Defenderemos Hasta El Final!

Fueron Las Palabras De Aliento Que Cada Uno Decía Al Momento De Que Todos Ellos Se Lanzaban Contra Salem Quién Los Veía Como Unos Meros Estorbos Mientras Detrás De Ellos Se Oía Como Rubí Les Decía Que No Lo Intentaran

 **RUBÍ:** ¡No Chicos Ella No Es Un Simple Humano Deténganse! / Les Gritaba Rubí Sin Éxito Por Lo Que Sabía Que Debía Hacer Una Última Jugada

 **¡BANG!...¡BANG!...¡BANG!...¡BANG!...¡BANG!...¡BANG!...¡BANG!...¡BANG!...¡BANG!...¡BANG!...** Se Veía A Ren Dispararle A Distancia A Salem Quién Continuaba Allí De Brazos Parada Sin Hacer Nada Recibiendo Todos Esos Disparos Por Parte De Ren, A Un Que No Solo De El

 **NORA: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!.**..¡No Te Olvides De Mí!

 **¡PUM!...¡PUM!...¡PUM!...¡PUM!...¡PUM!...¡PUM!...¡PUM!...¡PUM!...¡PUM!...¡PUM!...¡PUM!...**

Sonaban Como Nora Disparaba Toda Una Ronda De Cartuchos Explosivos Contra Salem Quién Ni Siquiera Eso La Podía Tumbar Ni Hacer Retroceder, Jaune Al Ver Que Esos Ataques Tanto Los De Ren Y Nora Que Eran Letales No La Movían De Allí Decidió Que Todos Atacaran Al Mismo Tiempo Para Poder Hacerle Un Daño Cuerpo A Cuerpo

 **JAUNE:** ¡Vamos Chicos Un Último Ataque Juntos Ahora!

 **REN / NORA:** ¡De Acuerdo!

 **¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...** Gritaron Ellos Mientras Los 3 Se Abalanzaban Para Atacar A Salem Pero En Ese Momento Antes De Que Siquiera La Pudieran Ver Escucharon Un Suave Susurro

 **SALEM:** _…"Muévanse Estorbos"…_

Todos Vieron Como Al Momento De Escuchar Eso Una Honda Sónica Despedazaba En Pedazos La Espada De Jaune, Partía En 3 Pedazos El Martillo De Nora Y Hacía Añicos Las Cuchillas De Ren

 **¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!** Al Instante De Mandar A Volar Violentamente A Los 3 Hasta Que Golpear Varios Arboles Y Rocas Quedando Severamente Lesionados Nora Y Ren Habían Quedado Con Cortes En Varias Partes Del Cuerpo Ambos Cayeron Cerca Uno Del Otro Casi Perdiendo La Conciencia Mientras Que Jaune Tenía Lesiones Severas Ya Que Él Había Resentido Parte De Ese Ataque El Cuál Le Dejo Un Brazo Fracturado Y Una Herida En La Cabeza Pero A Un Así En Ningún Momento Le Quieto La Vista A Salem Quién Venía Caminando Con Una Tétrica Sonrisa Cosa Que No Aseguraba Nada Bueno…..Pero En Ese Instante Su Caminata Se Vio Forzada A Detenerse Cuando De Repente Debajo De Sus Pies Había Un Glifo Como Los Que Solía Usar Weiss Solo Que Este Era En Un Color Rojo Con Bordes Negros Inmovilizándola

 **SALEM:** ¿Pero Que Es Esto? / Se Preguntó Así Misma Pregunta Que Llamo La Atención De Todos Hasta Que Cierta Peli Negra-Roja Hablo Sosteniendo Una Espada Blanca Con Ambas Manos A Duras Penas Mientras Comenzaba A Sangrar De Nuevo

 **RUBÍ:** (Jadeo)….Gracías Por Todo Chicos Han Hecho Mucho Por Mí Se Los Agradezco De Todo Corazón…Pero Es Hora De Que Nos Despidamos…¡Cuídense!...Nora-Ren. Hacen Linda Pareja Juntos…Juntos, Juane No Te Mortifiques A ti Mismo Hiciste Todo Lo Que Podías Hacer Vuélvete Fuerte Se Feliz…Ah….Por Cierto Dales Mis Saludos A Mi Antiguo Equipo **RWBY** Y Posiblemente Al Nuevo Que Tal Vez Se Forme Algún Día….¡Ojala Nos Volvamos A Ver Todos En Esta Vida O Ya Sea En Otra!...¡Sayonara…Bye..Bye!

Fueron Las Palabras De Despedida Por Parte De Rubí A Sus Amigos Y Compañeros Ya Que Sabía Que Ese Último Movimiento La Dejaría Medio Muerta Y Si No Los Letales Efectos De La Droga Linker Line Lo Harían

 **JAUNE:…..¡Rubí!.../** Grito Jaune Mientras Lloraba

 **RUBÍ: …..¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...**

Y Dando Un Desgarrador Grito De Guerra Se Lanzó Contra Una Inmóvil Salem A Una Velocidad Impresionante Levantándola Con Sumamente Fuerza A Ambas Hasta Alcanzar Una Altura Impresionante

 **SALEM: …¡Hummmmm!...** / Fue Una Mueca De Dolor Que Salió De Salem Ya Que Sentía Como Una Espada Con Aura Y Polvo Dust Era Encajada En Su Abdomen

 **SALEM:** ¿Qué….Piensas Hacer Niña Tonta?

 **RUBÍ:** …Nada Solo Usar Lo Poco Que Me Queda De Tiempo En **….¡Esto!**

Grito Rubí Al Momento De Que Comenzaron A Caer Ambas En Picada A Una Alta Velocidad Mientras Rubí Encajaba Más La Myrthenaster Sobre El Abdomen De Salen Al Momento De Que Esta Gemía De Dolor Sumándole Que Cientos De Pétalos Se Revolvían Alrededor De Ellas Dándole Más Fuerza De Impacto Hasta Que En Un Parpadeo…...

… **.¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!...**

Un Gran Impacto Se Vio Y Se Pudo Escuchar A Lo Lejos Ya Que Una Gran Capa De Tierra Y Polvo Se Había Levantado….

En Una Parte Lejos Del Bosque Fall Se Podía Ver Una Zona De Un Tamaño Considerable…Completamente Destrozada Como Si Un Fuerte Impacto Hubiera Caído En Ese Lugar Ya Que Los Extensos Y Grandes Arboles Estaban Completamente Hechos Trizas Mientras Rocas Que Había Allí Estaban Completamente Pulverizadas Al Igual Que El Suelo Agrietado Por Donde Se Veía Siendo Visto Una Mano De Cristal De Color Purpura Que Se Movió Por Un Instante…

Un Poco Lejos De Allí Se Podía Ver Ya En La Penumbra Del Bosque Siendo Iluminada Por La Poca Luz De La Luna Como Una Silueta Se Movía Casi Arrastrándose Siendo Nada Menos Que Rubí Rose Quién Ahora Parecía Más Muerta Que Viva Ya Que Tenía Un Brazo Izquierdo Fracturado Mientras Sangraba No Solo De Ese Lugar Si No Todo Su Cuerpo Al Igual Que Su Anteriores Heridas Al Igual Que Su Pierna Igual Fracturada No Le Podía Ayudar De Mucho, Rubí Siguió Arrastrándose Hasta Que Llego Casi Hasta Donde Terminaría El Bosque Por Lo Que Se Detuvo Un Momento Y Contemplando La Hermosa Luz De La Luna Le Dio U Vistazo Rápido A Un Pedazo De Espada Que Traía En La Mano Derecha Siendo La Myrthenaster Que Ahora Estaba Dañada Así Que Dando Un Suspiro Guardo Esa Rota Espada En Su Manga Derecha Y Continuo Arrastrándose Comenzando A Pensar Sobre Como Había Resultado Todo Esto, Si Había Valido La Pena Tan Ocupada Estaba En Sus Pensamiento Cuando De Repente Una Oscura Voz La Saco De Trance Y Para Terror De Ella Ver Como De Entre Las Penumbras Salía Ella

 **RUBÍ:** **…..¡No Tu Otra Vez!...** / Dijo Rubí Mientras Tomaba Pose De Pelea

Comenzando Así Una Pequeña Persecución Culminando En Cierto Acantilado Que Ella Conocía…..

 **(FIN DE FLASH BACK)**

… **POV RUBÍ ROSE…..**

Ahhhh….Así Que Fue Así Bueno Al Parecer Después De Todo No Importa Como Lo Vea Al Final Soy Tan Solo Una Pequeña Niña Inocente, Infantil, Debilucha, Ingenua Y Soñadora Mocosa Estúpida Que Está Muriendo Y Que Pronto Tendré Una Muerte Horrible Y Dolorosa ¿Qué Más Puede Pasar? …Ahhhhhh..Sí El Tener La Cuchilla De Mi Propia Crecent Rose Atravesando Mi Pecho Mientras Veo Un Extraño Cristal Rojo Carmín-Rubí Casi Con El Que Hace Años Forje La Crecent Rose…..Que Hermoso….Me Escuche A Decir A Mi Misma Mientras Cerraba Ambos Ojos Y…Tan Solo Escuchar Un Sonido De Algo Romperse En Mil Añicos….

… **.POV NORMAL…**

Rubí Había Cerrado Ambos Ojos Aceptando Su Muerte De No Ser Por Un Simple Detalle Y Ese Era El Que Rubí A Pesar De Tener Graves Heridas, Huesos Fracturados, Desgarres Musculares Y Un Constante Sangrado Tanto Por Boca, Ojos, Nariz Y Oídos Que Por Las Mismas Heridas Rubí Rose Quien Había Sido Derrotada Y Lanzada A Un Acantilado Con Una Cuchilla Atravesando Su Pecho Cortesía De Esa Aterradora Mujer Llamada Salem, Con Todas Esas Heridas Graves Rubí Debía De Estar Más Muerta Que Viva…Sin Embargo Lo Que Uno Podía Ver En El Fondo De Ese Acantilado Lleno De Afiladas Rocas Era A Una Rubí Seriamente Por Así Decirlo Destrozada Una De Sus Piernas Estaba Rota En Un Sentido Opuesto, Mientras La Otra Salían Varias Rocas Afiladas Llenas De Sangre Al Igual Que Por Todo Su Cuerpo Afiladas Rocas Salía Atravesando Su Cuerpo Al Igual Que Varios Órganos Vitales, Los Brazos De Rubí…Bueno A Un Conservaba El Brazo Derecho El Cuál Sangraba Completamente…Pero Su Brazo Izquierdo Estaba Totalmente Cercenado De Lo Que Era Toda Su Mano Completa Hasta Donde Llegaba Su Codo, A Eso Sumándole Que En Su Cabeza Tenía Una Profunda Herida Sobre La Cabeza Herida Que No Paraba De Sangrar Pero A Pesar De Ver Ese Deprimente Y Lamentable Estado Físico De Rubí Lo Que Era Impresionante Era Esa Mortal Herida Que Tenía Debido A La Cuchilla De Su Guadaña Se Encontraba Un Extraño Cristal De Colores Rojo Rubí Y Con Tonos De Un Rosa Temple Lo Llamativo De Esto Era Que Ese Cristal De Repente Comenzó A Brillar Intensamente En Un Tono Igual De Rojo Ahora Con Una Mezcla De Rosa Generando Una Luz Brillante Con Toques Dorados Todo Eso Era Visto Por Un Par De Ojos Plateados Esos Ojos Eran De Cierta Chica A Punto De Morir Eran De Rubí Quién En Sus Últimos Momentos De Vida Volvió A Reaccionar Una Vez Más Cuando No Sintió Dolor Alguno Al Estrellarse Violentamente Contra El Fondo Del Acantilado Solo Escucho Ese Horrible Sonido, Ahora En Este Mismo Instante Miraba Como Ese Extraño Y Misterioso Cristal Del Cuál Estaba Forjada Su Crecent Rose Mismo Que Brillaba Intensamente Sobre Su Pecho En Estos Momentos Cosa Que La Hiso Pensar A Un Moribunda…

 **RUBÍ:** (¿Cómo Que Ese Cristal Extraño Y Hermoso A Un Se Conserve Si Lo Fundí Para Crear La Crecent Rose?)

Eso Era Lo Que Rubí Pensaba En Estos Instantes Donde Ella Estaba A Punto De Aceptar Su Muerte Y Su Destino…..De No Ser Por Que Justo En Ese Instante Cuando Más Brillo Ese Cristal Escucho Una Si No Varías Voces…

… _ **."¿Piensas Rendirte A Un Cuando La Muerte No Te A Consumido Por Completo?"….**_

… _ **."Un Verdadero Guerrero Nunca Se Rendiría ¡Nunca Ni Ante La Misma Muerte!"…..**_

… _ **. "Vamos Pequeña Demuéstrales A Que No Te Deben Despreciar Por Tu Imagen"…..**_

Eran 3 Voces Hablaron Con Fuerza Y Poder Todas Provenientes De La Luz De Dicho Cristal Todas Ellas Dándole Una Razón A Rubí Para No Dejarse Rendir Ni Ante Su Cruel Destino, Rubí Escucho Esas Poderosas Voces Que Sonaban Con Fuerza Y Poder, Rubí Dejaba Escapar Lagrimas Que De Un Momento A Otro Pasaron A Ser De Sangre Las Cuáles Rodaban Sobre Sus Mejillas Llorando Así Sangre…

En Ese Instante, En Ese Momento Rubí Comenzó A Levantar Poco A Poco La Cabeza Mientras Ene Su Rostro Se Podía Ver Una Fuerte Y Férrea Voluntad, Usando Toda Su Fuerza Espiritual Junto A Su Valor Hizo Algo Imposible…Levanto Por Completo Su Torso A Un Con Esa Mortal Herida Y Cuchilla Clavada En Su Pecho Logro Levantar La Mitad De Su Muy Dañado Cuerpo Levanto Con Esfuerzo Su Brazo Derecho A Un Ensangrentado Hacía La Luz De Dicho Cristal Que Ahora Flotaba Frente A Ella…

 **RUBÍ:** …Yo….Yo…N..O…Me…Ren…Dire…No…..Aun **…¡Nunca!...** / Grito Rubí Frente A Esa Luz Dorada

…" _ **Esa Es La Fuerza De Un Guerrero Su Fuerza De Voluntad Y Su Coraje Para Seguir De Frente Ante Lo Peor"…**_ / Hablo De Nuevo Una De Esas Fuertes Y Gruesas Voces

…" _ **¿Aceptaras Tu Fracaso Y Debilidad Para Hacerte Fuerte Ante Los Más Difíciles Desafíos Y Pruebas?"…**_ / Hablo Otra Voz Con Seriedad Y Comprensión

… " _ **Solo Escucha A Tu Corazón Y Toma Tu Misma Esa Decisión Solo Tu Puedes Escribir Tu Destino…¿Cuál Es Tu Respuesta?**_ / Hablo La Última Voz

Ante Rubí En Un Solo Instante Pasaron Todos Los Recuerdos E Imágenes De Toda Su Vida Desde El Principio Hasta El Momento Actual Todo Hasta Sus Más Profundos Secretos Y Sueños Rubí Tomo Su Decisión Y Con Toda Su Fuerza Grito Su Respuesta

 **RUBÍ: ...¡Yo Nunca Me Rendiré…..Seguiré Adelante Pase Lo Que Pase….Quiero Vivir!...**

Rubí Había Gritado Con Todas Sus Fuerzas Al Momento De Alcanzar Con Su Brazo Esa Luz Que Provenía De Ese Cristal, Justo Al Momento De Tomar Ese Cristal Un Pequeño Destello Brillo Para Que De Repente Del Cristal Surgieron Varías Tiras Holográficas De Colores Azul, Rojo Y Dorado Las Cuáles Tenían Dibujados Unos Circuitos Electrónicos Sobre Estas, Las Cuáles Rodearon A Una Rubí Rose Quién Cerro Los Ojos Para Mostrar Una Cálida Sonrisa Mientras Las Tiras Terminaban De Formar Una Esfera Dorada Con Líneas Circulando Alrededor…Para Después Brillar Con Una Gran Intensidad En El Fondo Del Acantilado Iluminando Con Una Gran Intensidad Todo Ese Lugar **….¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!...**

Y Con El Simple Sonido De Una Honda Sónica La Esfera De Luz Brillo En Un Gran Brillo Para Desaparecer En Ese Mismo Instante De La Faz De Todo Remant, A Un Que Segundos Antes Se Pudo Escuchar Unos Susurros…

… **..….."IGNITION S GEAR ACTIVADA"….**

Rubí Se Había Negado A Morir Pero A La Vez Desapareció De Remant Sin Dejar Rastro Alguno Junto A Esa Extraña Y Fuerte Luz Dorada….

¿A Dónde Habrá Ido? Y ¿Qué Habrá Pasado Con Ella?...

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 **NOTA:** **Como Verán Pienso Rehacer La Trama De RWBY Pero Con Pequeños Nuevos Cambios Y Uno De Esos Cambios Serán Un Poco L Actitud De Rubí Junto A Sus Habilidades, En Resumen Agregare Una Que Otra Trama Un Tanto Oscura Al Igual Varios Personajes Tendrán Un Notable Cambio Pero Sin Alterar Mucho El Canon De La Serie Original Al Igual Agregare Unos Personajes OC Y Algunos Elementos De Otras Series Y Animes….Para Empezar (Elementos De Senki Zesshou Symphogear) Nos Vemos En La Siguiente Entrega…¡Hasta La Próxima!**


	2. RETRIBUCIÓN CONOCIENDO A LAS RELIQUIAS

Bueno…Hola A Todos Los Que De Casualidad Hayan Llegado Aquí Para No Hacer Largo El Cuento He Aquí Una Nueva Historia De RWBY Pero Con Un Poco De Trasfondo Oscuro Y Gris…Bueno Tanto Ya Que Quiero Que La Serie Cambio Un Poco Y Sin Más He Aquí…

…

 **RUBÍ:** ¡No No Me Rendiré No A Un Tengo Que Levantarme Una Vez Más! / Personaje Hablando

 **JAUNE:** (Rubí No Hagas Ninguna Estupidez Aguanta) / Personaje Pensando

" _No A Un No Podemos Darnos El Lujo De Que Saqueen El Lugar"_ / Comunicaciones, Hologramas, Proyecciones

" **Pobre Pequeña Sola E Indefensa Lastima Que Tienes Que Morir Ya Que Me Estorbas"** / Seres Hablando

 **RWBY** No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores MONTY OZ (R.I.P.).

… **.**

 _ **CAPÍTULO II: RETRIBUCÍON CONOCIENDO A LAS RELIQUIAS SAGRADAS Y A LADY EXELÍA**_

En Un Especie De Submundo En El Que Se Ve Un Cielo Estrellado De Colores Nítidos Junto Al Alba Del Amanecer Lo Curioso Es Que Todo El Suelo Estaba Cubierto De Agua Tan Cristalina Que Se Podía Ver El Fondo Del Suelo El Cuál Era De Unos 20 Mts Siendo Este Arenoso Mármol, Mosaico Y Por Último Una Zona Con Espejos En Algunas Partes, Pero Lo Más Importante Es Que En Este Momento Cierta Chica Peli Negra De Mechas Rojas Con Un Traje Parecido Al De Caperucita Roja Todo Rasgado Con Manchas De Sangre En Varías Partes Estaba Flotando Sobre El Agua Pero Sin Ninguna Herida Visible Ni Fractura Ósea En Los Huesos Al Igual Esa Mortal Herida Causada Por La Cuchilla De Su Guadaña Tampoco Estaba Solo Se Veía Un Corte Sobre Su Corsé Rubí Flotaba Sobre Esa Cristalina Agua Hasta Que De Repente Comenzó A Despertar Poco A Poco…

 **RUBÍ:** …Hmmmn?...¿Eh…Dónde Estoy?...¡Espera!...¿Que Me Paso? Upp….¡Adam Taurus….Salem…..Yo Caer….¿Estoy Muerta?...¿Este Es El Más Allá?... **¡Kyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...**

Fue Lo Que Pronuncio Una Desorientada Rubí Rose Al Despertar Y Ver El Lugar A Donde Había Llegado También A La Vez Recordando Los Últimos Sucesos De Su Vida Pero El Lugar Donde Había Aparecido Era Completamente Desconocido Para Ella Ya Que Mientras…Gritaba Histéricamente Movía La Cabeza Hacía Ambos Lados Observando El Lugar

 **RUBÍ:** (¡Basta! Rubí No Es Momento Como Para Asustarte Como Una Niña De 5 Años…Respira…Exhala…Respira…Exhala…Bien Lo Primero Es Ponerse En Marcha Y Averiguar Si Este Lugar Es El Más Allá)

Eran Los Pensamientos De Rubí Mientras Se Calmaba Ya Que Según Ella Ya Estaba Muerta Así Que No Había Necesidad De Tanto Escandalo Así Que Una Vez Que Se Calmó Comenzó A Recorrer El Lugar Al Verlo Detalladamente Comenzó A Descartar Que Fuera El Cielo Ya Que Según Como Le Habían Contado De Niña El Cielo (Supuestamente) Es Un Paraíso Sobre Nubes Tan Blancas Como La Nieve Y Dulces Como El Azúcar Y Ese Lugar No Era Así, A Un Que El Agua Se Podía Beber Y Tenía Buen Sabor Recorrió Más Hasta Llegar A Un Lugar Que Parecía Un Pequeño Bosque Solo Que Los Arboles Crecían Sobre El Piso De Agua A Un Que Sus Raíces Llegaban Por Debajo Del Agua Hasta El Suelo…Los Arbolees Eran Tan Verdes Como La Vida, Otros Tan Cálidos Como El Otoño Mientras Otro Estaban Con Las Ramas Calvas Pero Más Grandes Que Los Anteriores Así Que También Descarto Que Se Tratara Del Infierno O Inframundo

 **N / A:** Para Que Se Hagan Una Idea De Como Es El Lugar, Si Han Visto Infinite Stratos Cuando Ichika Se Desmaya Va Un Lugar Así Como El Que Describí

 **RUBÍ: …¡Mooooooooooo!...** ¡Ya Me Canse ¿Qué Rayos Es Este Lugar?! / Gritaba Una Agotada Rubí Mientras Dejaba Caerse Sobre El Agua Sin Hundirse

Así Paso La Siguiente Medía Hora Pensando Que Hacer Hasta Que De Repente Vio Un Pequeño Brillo Más Adelante Sobre El Agua Así Que Guiándose Por Su Curiosidad Camino Hasta El Pequeño Brillo Que Se Veía Cerca, Una Vez Que Llego Hasta Allí Rubí Se Sorprendió De Encontrar Algo Que Nunca Espero Encontrarse Allí..

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Pero Si Es La Cuchilla De Mi Crecent Rose!...Pero Si Eso Está Allí ¿Entonces? / Grito Rubí De Sorpresa Para Luego Darse Cuenta De Que Su Herida En Su Pecho Ya No Estaba Ni Siquiera Cicatriz Alguna Mientras Se Revisaba Pero Lo Único Que Encontró Fue Un Colgante De Tira Negra Con Un Extraño Cristal En Forma Como De Torpedo Con Aletas Color Rojo-Rosa Rubí

Mientras Rubí Terminaba De Observar Dicho Colgante Se Sorprendió Que Fuera Casi El Mismo Cristal Con El Que Creo Su Guadaña Crecent Rose Por Lo Que Pudo Recordar Cuando Había Sido Arrojada Por Salem Al Fondo Del Acantilado Escuchando Como Se Estrellaba Con Las Afiladas Rocas Triturando Sus Huesos U¿Y Cuerpo Hasta Que Escucho Esas Voces Y Vio Como Ese Cristal Que Salía De Su Cuerpo Brillaba Intensamente Para Lugo Ser Envuelta Por Varías Tiras Holográficas Con El Diseño De Circuitos En Ellas Para Luego Ser Cegada Por Una Luz Dorada…Para Lugo Despertar Aquí, Pese A La Apariencia De Rubí Ella Comenzó A Deducir Con Su Lógica Que Todo Eso No Fue Un Sueño Ya Que Al Tomar Lo Que Quedaba De La Crecent Rose Se Dio Cuenta De Algunos Detalles 1ro Estaba Como La Recordaba Solo La Cuchilla Entera Y Con Grietas Parte Del Bastón Sub Inferior De Agarre Y Otra Parte Que Era El Cañón De Su Rifle De Gran Calibre Por Último Reviso Las Armas De Su Equipo Que Había Utilizado Para Enfrentar A Adam Taurus, Todas Esas Armas Estaban A Un Con Ella, Dañadas Pero A Un Con Ellas Por Lo Que Llego A Una Conclusión…Que En Realidad Había Sido Traída Por Esa Luz A Este En Un Mundo / Dimensión Paralela O Alterna Lo Único Que Se Preguntaba Era Si En ¿Realidad Murió En El Fondo De Ese Acantilado?...Pero No Había Nadie Ni Esas Voces Que Escucho Solo Ese Colgante Fue Entonces Que Se Le Ocurrió Algo, Entonces Guardando Lo Que Quedaba De Su Guadaña Tomo Ese Colgante Con Sus Manos Y Cerrando Los Ojos Murmuro Aquellas Palabras Que Escucho Antes De Que Esa Luz Dorada La Envolviera

 **RUBÍ:** **…..….."IGNITION S GEAR ACTIVADA"….** / Susurro Rubí Para Que Ese Colgante Flotara Un Poco Y Brillara Un Poco En Rojo Para Después Señalar Con Una Fina Línea Roja Una Posible Ruta O Dirección

Viendo Que Dicha Línea Llegaba A Lo Que Parecía Ser La Estructura De Una Torre Decidió Seguir Hacía Le Apuntaba Ya Que Sentía Que Tenía Que Ir Allí

 **RUBÍ:** Bien Al Menos Funciono Espero Que Encuentre Respuestas Y Algo Que Comer / Decía Una Alegre Rubí Mientras Comenzaba A Correr A Una Impresionante Velocidad Usando Su Semblanza

A Lo Lejos Del Horizonte Se Podía Ver Una Gran Torre O Bueno Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Torre Hecha De Vigas Y Vigas De Rocas Cuadradas Todas Cruzadas Entre Sí Formando Un Gran Pilar Cuadrado Que Se Elevaba (Si Han Jugado Yenga O Lo Conocen Sabrán Como Es) Hasta Una Gran Altitud Y En La Cima De Esta Se Podía Ver Una Gran Extensión De Terreno Como De Una 290 Hectáreas En Las Que Se Incluían Unos Bosques, Matorrales, Arboles De Diversos Tipos, Fauna Diversa Al Igual Que Flora Diversa, Un Gran Lago Como De Uno Kilómetros Km2 Pero Lo Que Más Sorprendente Eran Las Edificaciones Que Se Encontraban Allí Un Gran Mansión De Tonos Violetas, Purpuras Y Blancos Con Un Gran Jardín Frontal, Corredores De Mármol Pulido Y Frente Unas Grandes Escaleras De Mármol Para Recibir A Sus Invitados La Mansión Parecía Tener Diseños De Las Épocas Del Virreinato Y Del Renacimiento

 **N / A:** (Para Que Se Den Una Idea Es La Mansión Que Tenía Fine (Ryoko) Que Se Muestra En El Anime De Symphogear Tal Y Como Es)

La Otra Edificación Era Más Un Coliseo De Aspecto Griego-Romano Color Negro Metal Con Todas Las Tribunas, Puertas, Balcones, Una Arena De Diferentes Tipos Que Eran De Paisajes O Suelo Tierra, Suelo De Mosaicos De Cemento Macizo, Suelo De Cristal Hielo Al Igual Que Una Gran Cantidad De Obstáculos De Entrenamiento, De Prueba Y De Superación Física El Coliseo Era De Unos 2 Kilómetros De Largo Y Un Gran Domo Lo Cubría Casi En Su Totalidad Dejando Una Abertura Mediana Por Arriba Dejando Pasar Un Poco De Luz

 **N / A:** (Simple El Coliseo Es El Del Anime De Sword Art Online Que Aparece En El Capítulo Donde Kirito Pelea Con El Líder De Los "Caballeros De La Hermandad De Sangre"

Por Último La Otra Edificación Era Una Copia Exacta De Un Palacio De Estilo Griego De Color Azul Rey Con Dorado Oro Los Cuáles Resaltaban Los Diseños Tipo Barroco Mientras Todo Lo Demás Era De Azul Rey Incluso Los Barandales Mientras Las Escaleras Eran De Un Blanco Diamante Sobre La Entrada Había Un Símbolo De Un Rey Y Un León Junto A Un Sol Y Debajo De Estos Decía: _**"Gate All Informatión Babilíon"**_ La Cuál Era Una Gran Biblioteca De Todos Los Libros De Los Mundos Alternos Y Diferentes Tales Que Había Cientos Y Cientos De Hileras De Soportes De Libreros Por Todo El Palacio

 **N / A:** (Para Resumir Imaginen Una Copia De La Casa Blanca De Los E.E.U.U. En Colores Azul Rey Y Dorado Con Miles Y Miles De Libros

Afuera Frente A Esas 3 Edificaciones Se Encontraban 3 Personas De Mediana Edad Viendo A Lo Lejos A Cierta Peli Negra De Capa Roja Que Venía Corriendo A Una Velocidad Increíble Esas 3 Personas Estaban Sobre Una Extensa Sección Hecha De Piedra Mármol Con Varías Columnas Simulando Una Entrada Hasta Que Uno De Estas Personas Hablo Era Un Hombre De Alrededor De Unos 44 Años Cabello Negro Que Le Llegaba A Los Hombros Piel Morena Clara, Su Rostro Con Una Bajaba De Candado Tipo Cascada Recortada Junto A Un Bigote De Igual, Ojos Color Ámbar En Su Cuello Colgaba Un Collar Con 3 Mandatamos Tipo Coma En Colores Rojo, Vestía Una Yukata Tipo Oriental Junto A Unas Sandalias De Madera Lo Más Sobresaliente Era Una Gran Espada Tipo Katana De Empuñadura Plateada Y Azul Celeste Que Colgaba En Una Funda Azul Con Los Emblemas De Rayos Siendo Esta Sujetada Por Unas Cadenas Rojas Este Hombre Miraba Seriamente Analizando Como Rubí Se Acercaba A Lo Lejos Corriendo A Una Increíble Velocidad Su Mirada E Imagen Demostraba Seriedad Y Una Esencia De Guerrero En El

 **¿?:** Haaa…..¿Y Pensar Que Esa Enana Nos Haya Liberado De La Maldición Del Varal?...Vaya No Se Si Asombrarme O Abrumarme De Que Ella No Haya Muerto Después De Eso…No Sé Yo ¿Pero Qué Opinas Habakiri?... / Hablo Otra De Las Personas Que Estaban Allí Observando

Quien Había Hablado Era Un Hombre Joven De Unos 38 Años Con Un Físico Aceptable Vestía Un Especie De Atuendo De Guerrero Sumerio El Cuál Era De Color Rojo Completo Mientras Las Botas, Mangas De Las Muñecas Y Cinturón Eran Completamente Grises Junto A Un Pantalón Negro En Su Espalda Descansaba Un Gran Arco Rojo De Hilos Plateados Con Puntas Doradas, Este Tipo Era De Piel Clara, Ojos Lavanda, Junto A Una Pequeña Barba En El Mentón, Tenía El Cabello Gris Con Forma De Rizado En Toda Su Melena Y Por Último Un Casco Sobre Su Cabeza Como El De Los Vikingos Con Los Bordes Negros Y Afelpados…Además De Que De Ese Casco Tuviera Como Adorno 2 Cuernos De Mediano Tamaño Quien Miraba Sin Emoción Alguna Hacía La Misma Dirección Que Su Compañero

 **HIBAKIRI:** No Hables Por Solo Hablar, Pese A Su Inocente Y Adorable Apariencia Infantil Es Toda Una Guerrera A Un Que Con Un Buen Entrenamiento Intenso Puede Ser Mortal Para Cualquiera…No Se Te Olvide Ichaival Que Nunca Hay Que Subestimar Y Menospreciar A Alguien Por Su Apariencia…Que A Veces No Todo Es Lo Que Uno Ve / Respondió Sabiamente El Ahora Conocido Como Hibakiri

 **ICHAIVAL:** …De Acuerdo Lo Que Tú Digas Y Lo Creo Con Todo Eso Que Vimos Y La Paliza Que Casi Le Mete A Ese Peli rojo Vestía En Esa Ocasión Te Tengo Que Dar La Razón Esa Mocosa Tiene Talento Solo Hace Falta Pulirlo A Un Que Ya Sabemos Como Empezar / Dijo El Mientras Se Acercaba A La Par De Su Compañero

 **¿?:** …Supongo Que Ambos Estarán Pensando En Lo Mismo Que Yo ¿No? / Se Oye A Otra Voz Hablar Mientras Se Acercaba

Quien Se Acercaba Era Un Hombre De Mediana Edad Alrededor De Los 40 Años Pero Pese A Eso Aparentaba Unos 32 Años Tenia Cabello Rubio Claro Que Le Llegaba A Media Espalda, De Piel Clara Junto A Unos Ojos Anaranjados Al Igual Que Todo Tenía Un Leve Bigote Y Una Barba Del Tipo Candado Del Mismo Color De Su Cabello, Vestía Una Camisa De Gabardina Anaranjada Sin Mangas Dejando Ver Una Musculatura Decente Sobre Ambos Hombros Una Capa Rojiza-Café Con Adornos Dorados De Alas Y Flamas Lo Cubrían, Vestía Un Pantalón Blanco Con Unas Botas Negras De Combate Que Tenían Unas Hebillas Anaranjadas Tanto En Los Bordes De Las Botas Como En Las Puntas. El Portaba Una Hermosa Y Poderosa Lanza Dorada De Gran Punta Con Ambos Filos Afilados Mientras Su Punta Estaba Recubierta Con Un Diamante Rojo Como La Sangre, Del Bastón Se Mostraban Diseños Y Emblemas De Armadas Y Espadas

 **HIBAKIRI:** Puntual Como Siempre Gungnir Así ¿Qué Estamos De Acuerdo En Lo Mismo? / Pregunto El Con Serenidad Y Agudeza

 **ICHAIVAL:** Espero Que No Seamos Blandos Con La Mocosa Que Viene Corriendo Haya Abajo Sabe Que Si Quiere Respuestas Tiene Que Llegar Aquí Por Su Propia Fuerza / Hablo Con Dureza Nuestro Guerrero A Lo Que El Ahora Conocido Como Gungnir

 **GUNGNIR:** Jee Tan Serios Como Siempre...Pero Cierto Si Quiere Respuestas A Estas Dudas Estas Estructuras Deberéis Superar…Rubí Rose / Fueron Las Palabras De El Al Momento De Levantar Su Mano Izquierda Y Que Varias Rocas Y Bigas Tomen Posición Alejadas Al Rededor De Una Emocionada Rubí Por Encontrar Dicha Torre Listas Para Atacar En Cualquier Momento

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON RUBÍ**

Justo En Estos Instantes Rubí Había Llegado Hasta Lo Que Creía Que Era Una Torre Estructural Grande Fue Su Sorpresa Al Ver Lo Inmensa Y Alta Que Era Pero Todo Eso Se Quedó Corto Cuando Miro Más Arriba Encontrándose Con Una Gran Extensión De Tierra Casi Como Del Tamaño De Todo Vale

 **RUBÍ: ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** Si Weiss Viera Esto Se Pondría Verde De Envidia Esto Es Más Alto Que La Torre Schee De Atlas / Dijo Rubí Recordando El Ego De Cierta Reina Helada

De Repente Rubí Vio Como Alrededor De La Estructura Comenzaron A Mostrarse Una Gran E Infinita Cantidad De Escalones Que Posiblemente Condujeran A La Cima, Por Un Momento Rubí Lo Pensó Detenidamente Como Las Veces Que Lo Hacía Con Su Antiguo Equipo Pero Dejando Soltar Un Suspiro Decidió Arriesgarse No Tenía Nada Que Perder Además Según Ella…Ya Estaba Muerta Sin Esperar Salto Y Usando Su Semblanza Comenzó A Recorrer Todos Esos Escalones Debido A Su Velocidad Iba Subiendo Rápidamente Hasta Que **…¡Tranmmm!...¡Crash!...¡Crash!...¡Crash!...**

De Un Momento A Otro Varios De Los Escalones Se Sumieron Al Fondo Activando Una Serie De Trampas Que Soltaron 3 Enormes Vigas De Rocas Completamente Afiladas En Los Extremos De La Punta Incrustándose Violentamente Sobre Una Parte De Esa Estructura Dejando Helada A Una Aterrada Rubí Quien Estaba De Espaldas Boca Arriba Viendo Esas Vigas Que Casi La Empalan

 **RUBÍ:** …¡¿Pero Que Rayos Está Pasando Aquí?!... / Gritaba Una Aterrada E Histérica Rubí Mientras Pataleaba Y Lloraba Cómicamente

Con Los Demás Que Se Encontraban Observando El Progreso De Rubí Tenían Un Gotón Anime Al Ver La Actitud Infantil De Rubí

 **ICHIVAL:** Tiene Buenos Reflejos Y Agilidad Pero Esa Actitud Infantil Me Recuerdan A Cierta Castaña Amarilla Solo Hace Falta Que Diga Cierta Frase / Decía El Guerrero Sumerio Mientras Veía A Rubí Levantarse Y Seguir Caminando Solo Que Ahora Despacio

 **RUBÍ:** Espero Que No Este Así Todo El Camino…Baad… **"Creo Que Estoy Maldita"** / Dijo Rubí Mientras Volvía A Reanudar Su Trayecto Sin Saber Que Cierto Guerrero Sumerio Tenía Un Tic Sobre La Cien Y Otro Peli Dorado Se Quedaba Pensativo

Nuevamente Rubí Estaba Recorriendo Esas Interminables Escaleras Todo Iba Viento A Popa De No Ser Por Que De Repente Se Soltó Una Fuerte Ventisca Que Le Dificultaba El Subir Y Que Su Capa Rasgada Le Estorbase **….¡FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** Un Fuerte Soplido De Viento Abrumo Más A Rubí Pero Eso Solo Fue Una Pequeña Brisa Comparado…¡A Las Decenas Y Decenas De Rocas Que Caían En Picada Hacía Ella **…¡ROOOOO!...¡ROOOOO!...¡ROOOOO!...¡ROOOOO!...¡ROOOOO!...¡ROOOOO!...¡ROOOOO!.**..Todas Esas Decenas De Rocas Rodaban Hacía Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Por Qué A Mí?...TWT / Se Quejaba Rubí Al Mismo Momento De Que Tomaba Un Pose De Combate Conocida Al Momento De Que De Sus Mangas Surgieron Los Ember Célica Cubriendo Sus Puños Casi Por Completo

 **¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!...**

Cada Pedazo De Roca Era Completamente Pulverizado Por Los Puñetazos Que Al Impactar Hacían Trozos Las Rocas Ya Que En Cada Golpe Soltaba Balas Imbuidas En Aura Haciéndolas Más Letales Además De Aplicar La Poca Fuerza Que Tenía Toda En Esos 2 Puños, Pese A Que El Ember Célica Estaba Algo Dañado A Un Podía Dar Pelea

 **¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!...**

Mientras Rubí Subía Poco A Poco La Interminables Escaleras Mientras En Cada Avance Ya No Destruía Únicamente Las Rocas A Disparos Si No Que También A Puñetazos Así Siguió Por La Consiguiente Media Hora Atravesando Ese Río De Rocas Rodantes En cada Disparo A Distancia O Golpe Que Daba Rubí Se Podía Observar Como Sus Puños Sangraban Por Las Constantes Heridas Que Había Sufrido Al Igual Sus Guantéeles Dorados Estaban Manchados De Sangre Pero Eso No Detuvo A Rubí En Ningún Momento

 **RUBÍ:** Grrr…Hummm…(¿Cómo Demonios Yang Soportaba Estas Pesadas Cosas Además Como Aguantaba Estas Heridas?...Ahh…Cierto No Estoy Usando Guantes…Teeeejeeee) / Pensaba Una Cansada Rubí Mientras Sonreía Como Suele Hacerlo

… **.¡CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!...**

Mientras Rubí Avanzaba Entre El Río De Rocas Un Fuerte Crujido La Hizo Ver Hacía Adelante Solo Para Ver Como Una Gran Sección De Esas Escaleras Se Despedazaban En Pedazos Hasta Colapsar Y Caer En Pedazos Desde Una Gran Altura Casi De Unos 2 Kilómetros Altura Que Rubí Había Logrado Subir Sin Darse Cuenta, Cosa Que Noto Una Vez Que Atravesó Ese Rio De Rocas Hasta Que Estas Cesaron Su Caudal Con Ese Colapso Que Dejo Una Gran Distancia Entre Ella Y El Resto De Esas Escaleras Cayendo De Rodillas Con Un Rostro Sorprendido Y Desesperado Ella Veía Hacía Arriba De La Torre Y Pudo Observar Que Ya Casi Llegaba A La Cima Donde Parecía Haber Una Entrada Con Unas Columnas Todo Eso Cruzando Ese Gran Precipicio Mientras Echaba Una Mirada Hacía Atrás Y Observaba El Bello Horizonte Que Daba El Lugar Con Sus Estrellados Cielos Nocturnos Y Su Efecto Como Si El Amanecer Del Alba Se Acercara Mientras Un Gran Océano Estático Se Podía Observar Junto A Las Franjas De Arboles Y Rocas Rubí Observaba Todo El Lugar Desde Esa Altura A Un Se Debatía Entre Continuar Y Buscar Respuestas A Todo Esto Que Le Sucedía O Dejarlo Allí Y Dejarse Que Su Ansiedad Y Desesperación Junto A Sus Dudas La Enterraran En El Olvido Hasta Que De Repente Frete A Ella Aparecieron Todos Sus Recuerdos Desde Su Niñez Hasta Los Días En Beacon, Sus Amigas Y Conocidos Sus Batallas Que Libro Al Final Todos Esos Recuerdos Le Gritaban Que No Se Rindiera Que No Se Quedara Allí Parada. Pero Justo En Ese Mismo Instante Por La Cabeza De Rubí Apareció Un Recuerdo Donde Todos Su Amigos De Beacon Y Sus Familiares Estaban Frente A Una Tumba Que Conocía Y Alado De Ella Estaba Otra Igual Solo Que Llena De Flores Rosas Y Galletas Con Una Rosa De Fuego Rojo Marcada Y Debajo De Ella Un Nombre Junto A Unas Palabras Que Eran: Rubí Rose 2001-2015…. _"Aquí Descansa Un Prodigio Y Genio Que A Pesar De No Ser Como Uno Esperaba Siempre Su Actitud Y Alegría Iluminaba Nuestro Camino, Carismática Alegre Y Amiga De Todos…Aquí Descansa La Rosa Del Valor Aquella Que Pese A Toda Adversidad Le Encaro Cara Y Enfrento Sin Dudar Hasta El Final…¡Gracías Por Todo Rubí! Se Despiden De Ti Tu Siempre Hermana Mayor Yang, Tus Compañeras De Equipo Weiss, Blake, Papa Y El Tío Qcrow, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Velvet, Coco, Zwei…Que En Paz Descanses"_ ….

Rubí Vio Ese Recuerdo Que Nunca Sucedió En Ningún Momento, Vio Que Su Muerte Había Dejado Dolidos A Sus Amigos Y Más A Su Familia Su Disuelto Equipo Que Había Quedado Destrozado Por Su Muerte A Tal Punto Que Yang Golpeaba El Suelo De Ira E Impotencia De No Haberla Ayudado, Weiss Por 1ra Vez Lloraba Por La Muerte De Aquella Que Fue Su Amiga, Blake Un Poco Alejada Lloraba Mientras Abrazaba Sus Rodillas, Todos Estaban Tristes Y Dolidos Incluso Su Mascota Zwei…..Rubí Estaba Llorando Sin Darse Cuenta Le Dolía Saber Que Eso Pudo Pasar Pero No Sabía Que Hacer, Lagrimas Salían De Ella Hasta Que…

" _ **¡No! Estas Muerta De Una Vez Te Lo Aclaro Mocosa Estas Viva Y Coleando Como Una Lombriz…¡Así Que Deja De Llorar Como Una Niña Debilucha Y Sigue Hacía Adelante Que Ya Has Superado Mucho Ven Llega A La Cima Donde Esta La Entrada Si Tienes A Un Valor Y Coraje Tus Dudas Serán Despejadas!…No Lo Olvides Idiota"**_

Nuevamente Rubí Había Escuchado Una De Esas Voces Que Había Escuchado Antes Esta Le Transmitía Fuerza Y Valor Para Continuar Y Sobre Todo Le Había Aclarado Un Gran Duda Que La Carcomía Por Dentro…¡Estaba Viva! Era Vital Que Llegara A La Entrada De Allá Arriba…

 **RUBÍ:** Ok Si Es Así ¡Legare A La Cima Cueste Lo Que Cueste! / Dijo Rubí Mientras De Un Salto Se Alejo Un Poco Del Precipicio Y Sin Perder El Tiempo Saco De Una De Sus Mangas Una Espada Rota Siendo La **"Myrthenaster"** Mientras Que De Su Rasgada Capa Sacaba Parte De Una Espada Otra Cuchilla De Menor Tamaño Con Un Gran Listón Violeta

En Ambas Manos Rubí Sujetaba El **"Gamboul Shroud"** Y El **"Myrthenaster"** Listas Para Poder Dar Un Ataque Y Cerrando Por Un Instante Sus Ojos Rubí Tomo Una Posición Como Cuando Se Lanzaba Al Ataque En Ese Instante Al Abrir De Nuevo Sus Ojos Por Un Ínstate Volvieron A Ser Rojo Como La Sangre De Pupila Rasgada Y Sin Más Rubí Usando Su Semblanza Dio Un Gran Salto Tan Fuerte Que La Arrojo Más A La Mitad Del Acantilado Pero De Repente Le Había Faltado Más Potencia Por Lo Que Comenzó A Caer Pero Justo Antes De Eso…

 **RUBÍ:** **….¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡FLLAAANN!...¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGG!**

En Un Parpadeo Un Símbolo Mágico De Tonos Blancos Apareció Detrás De Ella Y Como Si Fuera Un Especie De Trampolín Rubí Salto Sobre Este Dándole Un Gran Impulso Al Momento Que Este Se Comprimía De Tamaño

 **¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** / Grito Rubí Al Salir Disparada Hacía Arriba Hasta Llegar Nuevamente Al Borde De Las Escaleras Y Justo Antes De Pasar Las Escaleras Rubí Con Un Ágil Maniobra Lanzo Su Cuchilla Con Lazo A Un Más Arriba Hasta Atorarse En Algo

 **RUBÍ:** **¡Listo…Allá Voy!...¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...** / Dijo Rubí Al Momento De Que Subía Rápidamente Se Inclinó 180 Grados A Su Izquierda Esto Hizo Que Comenzara A Subir Mucho Más Rápido Rodeando Por Completo Todas Esa Extensas Escaleras

Mientras Tanto Con Ciertos Espectadores Que Miraban Cierta Cuchilla Clavada En La Entrada Justo A Unos Cuantos Centímetros De Donde Estaba Parado Cierto Individuo Algo Serio Que Vestía Un Traje Tipo Oriental Mientras Sostenía Una Espada Katana Con Su Brazo Izquierdo Hasta Que Cierto Guerrero Sumerio Hablo

 **ICHAIVAL:** Lo Vuelvo A Decir La Mocosa Tiene Habilidad Y No Se Ha Dejado Vencer, Supongo Que No Me Puedo Oponer A Que Venga ¿Qué Dices Hibakiri Impresionado? / Pregunto El Mientras Veía A Su Camarada

 **HIBAKIRI:** Jeeee Nada Mal Para Una Novata La Pequeña Tiene Talento Solo Le Falta Un Pequeño Empuje Solo Eso Me Asombra Casi No Sentí En Que Momento Lanzo Esa Cuchilla Y Que Esta Se Clavara A Escasos Centímetros De Mí Sin Duda Tiene Talento Solo Le Haría Falta Saber Blandir Una Espada / Decía El Serio Hibakiri Mientras Miraba Su Hermosa Katana Recordando Aquellos Tiempos

 **GUNGNIR:** Sin Duda Concuerdo Con Ustedes La Chica Tiene Agallas, Valor Y Una Fuerte Voluntad Para No Darse Por Vencida Tan Fácilmente Y Esa Actitud Que Tiene Me Recuerda A Ella….. / Exclamo Gungnir Al Mirar Sus Puños Recordando A Cierta Peli Castaña

Eran Los Comentarios De Los 3 Que Estaban Tan Sumidos En Sus Palabras Que No Notaron Cierto Zumbido Que Venía De Abajo, Zumbido Que Fue Notado Por Hibakiri Quien Decidió Asomarse Para Ver Que Era Y Justo Cuando Iba A Asomarse **…¡ZZZZZZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM…ZASSSSSSS!**

Un Destello Rojo Salió Disparado Hacia Arriba De Ellos 3 Y Lo Que Vieron Fue Que Cuando Ese Destello Rojo Se Detuvo En El Aire Pudieron Ver A Una Rubí Rose De Ojos Plateados Resplandecientes Junto A Su Rasgada Capa Roja Ella Los Miraba Detalladamente Y Con Su Mano Derecha Jalando El Listón Que Estaba Adherido A Su Cuchilla Dio Unas Volteretas Hacía Abajo Cayendo Lentamente Con Estilo Y Justo Antes De Pisar El Suelo Rubí Había Lanzado Su Rota Espada Blanca Al Suelo Para Que Esta Al Momento De Caer De Esta Mostrara Un Glifo Mágico De Colores Rojo Y Negro Los Cuáles Detuvieron Lentamente Su Descenso Cayendo Elegantemente En Un Solo Pie Sobre El Mango De Su Espada Que Había Clavado En El Suelo Mientras Su Capa Se Movía Con La Brisa De Esa Altura Y Con El Alba Del Amanecer Detrás De Ella Y Con Una Sonrisa Hablo Frente A Los Presentes

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Bien Lo Logre! Ahhh…Por Cierto Mi Nombre Es Rubí Rose Aspirante A Cazadora Gusto En Conocerlos…Voces De Mi Cabeza… / Dijo Rubí Con Una Sonrisa Sorprendiéndolos Para Después Caer Desmayada…Pero Siendo Atrapada Por Cierto Peli Castaño-Dorado Quien La Cargo Al Estilo Nupcial

 **GUNGNIR:** …Y Bien ¿Que Opinan? / Pregunto El Mientras Miraba A Sus Colegas De Batalla

 **ICHAIVAL:** No Tengo Ningún Problema Así Que Estoy De Acuerdo Contigo / Contesto El Guerrero Mientras Comenzaba A Caminar

 **HIBAKIRI:** No Voy A Ser Suave Con Ella Así Que Asegúrate De Decírselo Una Vez Que Despierte Jeeee No Espere Que Supiera Esgrima Y Que Pudiera Empuñar Una Espada Celeste / Dijo El Serio Hibakiri Con Una Sonrisa Mientras Miraba La Espada Que Alguna Vez Uso Weiss Una Vez Dicho Esto Comenzó A Encaminarse Hacía Su Templo

 **GUNGNIR:** Bien Es Hora De Que Descanses Rubí Rose Que Cuando Despiertes Todas Tus Dudas Serán Contestadas Además Todavía Te Debemos Un Favor Después De Liberarnos Hace 12 Años… / Dijo Gungnir Mientras También Comenzaba A Encaminarse Hacía La Mansión De Ellos Con Una Rubí En Sus Brazos….

…..

….

…

…

…

.

En Una Gran Y Cómoda Habitación Con Decoraciones Al Estilo Británico En Una Cama De Color Escarlata Vino Yacía Dormida Una Chica Peli Negra-Roja Que En Ese Momento Comenzaba A Despertarse Revelando Unos Ojos Plateados Ella Vestía Una Piyama Roja Que Consistía Únicamente De Una Sola Camisa De Manga Larga Roja Que Tenía Al Final De Las Mangas Adornos De Flamas Doradas, Cubrían Hasta Los Dedos De Sus Manos La Parte De Abajo Llegaba Hasta Medio Muslo Dejando Ver Sus Piernas A La Vista Dándose Cuenta Que Tenía Algunas Vendas Al Igual Que En Sus Brazos

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Dónde Estoy?...Ah….Ahora Que Lo Recuerdo Fue Cuando Logre Subir Por Completo Esa Gran Torre Estructural Y Me Tope Con Ellos… / Pensó Rubí Mientras Se Levantaba Y Observaba Por La Ventana Dándose Cuenta De Que Estaba Dentro De Una Mansión

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Bien! Ahora Sí Que No Sé Qué Sucede Primero Despierto En Quien Sabe Que Mundo, Luego Vago Hasta Que Encuentro Esa Torre Que Difícilmente Subí Para Después Al Llegar Toparme Con Esos Tipos Que Se Me Hacían Familiares A Esas Voces Y Ahora Esto Que Estoy Dentro De Esta Mansión ¿Dónde Estoy? / Se Quejaba Ruby Hasta Que De Repente Una Voz Detrás De Su Espalda Le Respondió…

" _¡Oohhh! Ya Ha Despertado Señorita Rubí Espero Que Ya Se Encuentre Mejor Que Los Maestros La Están Esperando En El Comedor Por Favor Dese Prisa"_

Fue Lo Que Escucho Rubí Y Dando Una Rápida Vuelta Vio A Una Chica Vestida En Un Traje De Maid Como Toda Sirvienta

 **N / A:** (Imagínense Que Es El Mismo Tipo De Traje Maid Que Usa Mi sakí Del Anime "Kaicho Wai Maid Sama"…)

La Chica Que Veía Rubí Era De Cabello Castaño Almendra Medio Largo Hasta Los Hombros, Piel Clara De Ojos Verde Agua En Su Rostro Se Podía Ver Una Sonrisa Alegre, Vestía Un Típico Traje De Maid Ella Solo Le Daba Una Sonrisa A Una Sorprendida Rubí Hasta Que La Misma Hablo

 **RUBÍ:** Ahhh…Perdón Es Que Acabo De Despertar Y Estoy Algo Confundida Y A La Vez Tengo Muchas Preguntas Pero Igual Me Presento Soy Rubí Rose Pero Mis Amigas Me Llaman Rubí ¿Por Cierto Como Te Llamas? / Dijo Ella Mientras Preguntaba Dando Su Tipíca Sonrisa

"Gusto En Conocerte Rubí Me Presento Soy Serena Cadenzavna Eve Aun Que Solo Dime Serena Maid De Frontier Que Es El Lugar Donde Te Encuentras Descuida Pronto Tendrás Tus Respuestas Pero Primero Sera Mejor Que Te Vistas Y Bajes A Desayunar Algo No Pensaras Bajar Así" / Dijo la Ahora Maid Llamada Serena Mientras Señalaba Sonrojada mente La "Piyama" De Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Ahhhh! Sí No Hay Problema ¿Pero Que Me Pongo? / Pregunto Avergonzada Mientras Restiraba Hacía Abajo Su Larga Playera A Lo Que Serena Contesto

 **SERENA:** No Te Preocupes Rubí Me Tome La Libertad De Confeccionarte Un Nuevo Atuendo Igual Al Que Tenías Se Encuentra En El Armario Al Fondo Te Espero Afuera No Tardes Por Favor… / Dijo La Maid Saliendo Del Cuarto

La Maid Con Calma Camino Mientras Dejaba A Rubí Sola En La Habitación Y Siguiendo Las Instrucciones De La Maid Rubí Camino Hacía El Armario Que Tenía Al Fondo Cerca De La Ventana Y Abriéndolo Se Quedó Muda Al Ver Más De Una Docena De La Misma Ropa Que Ella Usaba Todo Desde La Falda De Combate, Corsé Negro, Medías, Su Blusa De Manga Larga Con Detalles Rojos, Sus Botas Acomodadas En Fila Y Lo Más Importante Su Capa Roja Estaba Allí Y No Solo Esa Sino Toda Una Docena Todo Acomodado En Ganchos Pero Lo Que Más Le Llamo La Atención Fue Que En Una Esquina Se Encontraba Un Traje Del Mismo Diseño Pero Este Tenía El Color Negro Remplazado Por Un Blanco Tan Brillante Mientras Su Capa Roja Tenía Grabados De Pétalos Dorados Un Atuendo Diferente Pero Cool Según Ella Y Sin Más Demora Se Vistió Y Salió Encontrándose Afuera A La Maid Y Junto Con Ella Comenzó A Guiarla A Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Gran Comedor En Donde Se Podía Ver Una Diversidad De Platillos Desde Algunos Sencillos Hasta Otros Más Elaborados Como: Panes Horneados, Pastelillos, Wuafles, Emparedar erados, Jugos Exóticos, Vinos, Malteadas, Té Negro, Platillos Orientales Como Sushi, Miso, Entre Otros Pero Lo Que Más Le Llamo La Atención Fue Que Había Una Canasta Con Panqueques Y Una Con Galletas Estas Últimas Le Comenzaron A Atraer Como A Un Pequeño Cachorro

 **SERENA:** Vamos Siéntete Cómoda En Un Momento Te Sirvo Algo… Aun Que Es Extraño

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Qué Es Extraño? / Pregunto Rubí Ya Sentada En Una Silla

 **SERENA:** Que Los Maestros Hayan Salido Así De Repente…Bueno Sea Lo Que Sea Ellos Se Lo Pierden No Voy A Estar Preparando El Desayuno Varías Veces…Humm / Dijo La Maid Al Mismo Tiempo Que Bufo…

Mientras Tanto En El Interior Del Coliseo De Metal Estaban Los 3 Maestros Como Les Decía Serena, Ellos Se Encontraban De Pie Hablando frente A Una Hermosa Dama De Blanco De Ojos Azules Y Largo Cabello Blanco Como La Nieve. Al Parecer Estaban Hablando De Algo Relacionado Con Cierta Chica Peli Negra De Capa Roja Que Los Había Liberado Hace Años Siendo Gungnir El 1ro En Hablar Un Poco Preocupado

 **GUNGNIR:** Así Que Eso Ha Sucedido En Estos 12 Años Que Esa Chica A Estado Dormida…Si Que Eso La Va Hacer Derrumbarse Tanto Sicologícamente Y Emocionalmente ¿Cómo Se Lo Decimos? / Pregunto Gungnir Algo Preocupado Por Como Lo Tomaría Rubí

Entre Ellos Quíen Tomo La Palabra Fue Hibakiri Quíen Pese A Su Porte Serio Y Estricto El Mismo Sentía Como Esperder Seres Amados Y Queridos Pregunto Algo

 **HIBAKIRI:** ¿Exactamente Como Fue Que Murieron?...¿Fue De Manera Separadas O Juntas Como Un Equipo?...Si No Me Equivoco Sintieron Un Pequeño Flujo De La Semblanza De Ella Cuando Desperto Aquí Por Eso Creeyeron Que Posiblemente Había Vuelto Pero Lo Negaron Ya Que No Podían Más Con Eso ¿No?... / Pregunto El Espadachín

A Lo Que La Dama Presente Le Relato Lo Que Queria Saber Pese A Que Suavizo Lo Anterior Dicho Lo Que Había Escuchado Lo Dejo Un Poco Deseccionado Pero Con Una Sonrisa Al Saber Que En Ningun Momento La Olvidaron Pese A Ese Final Amargo Que Tuvo Cada Una De Ellas

 **HIBAKIRI:** Si Es Así No Tengo Derecho A Juzgarlas Pero Lo Que Importa Realmente Es ¿Cómo Se Lo Decimos Sin Que Ella Se Rompa Emocionalmente? / Decía El Mientras Traba De Pensar En Cómo Decírselo Al Igual Que Su Compañero De Puños

Ambos Estaban Pensativos Buscando Una Manera De Como Decirle A Una Pequeña Niña De 15 Años Ciertos Sucesos Que Pasaron En Esos 12 Años Que Estuvo En Estado Suspensivo Pesaban Hasta Que De Repente Cierto Guerrero Sumerio Hablo

 **ICHAIVAL:** Saben Se Una Manera De Como Decírselo Sin Que Sufra Tanto O Que Se Derrumbe Emocionalmente Pero Eso Sí Va A Llorar Como Toda Una Magdalena Pero Eso Amortiguara El Impacto De Lo Que Le Vamos A Decir Con Ese Método Se Pudo Calmar A Cierta Peli Gris De 4 Coletas Largas / Dijo Ichaival Dándoles Una Solución Para Esto

 **HIBAKIRI:** ¿Y Crees Que Funcionara Eso En Ella? / Pregunto Su Compañero De Espadas

 **ICHAIVAL:** Por Supuesto De No Ser Así No Les Habría Dado Esta Idea Además Ella Parecerá Aparentemente De Unos 15 Años Cuando En Realidad Tiene Alrededor De Unos 27 Años ¿Qué No Se Dieron Cuenta Cuando Despertó O Cuando Uso La Cabeza Fría Para Llegar Aquí?...Es La Única Manera / Dijo Firmemente El A Lo Que Su Compañero Asintió Que Sí

 **HIBAKIRI:** De Acuerdo Y Bien Gungnir ¿Estás De Acuerdo Con Esta Solución? / Pregunto El A Cierto Rey

 **GUNGNIR:** …Sí Ya Que No Podemos Quedarnos Mucho Tiempo En Este Plano Dimensional Recuerden Que A Un Tenemos Que Lidiar Con Darudabla Así Que No Podemos Desperdiciar Más Tiempo / Respondió El Mientras Junto A Sus Compañeros Asentían Ante La Dama Presente

" _Entonces Esta Decidido Esa Chica Tendrá Que Regresar A Su Mundo Pero No De Donde Partió Ya Que El Hecho Que Haya Despertado Aquí Altera Las Normas De Su Existencia Debido A Eso Impide Un Mismo Retorno A Ese Punto De Su Mundo Por Lo Que Me Gustaría Que Después De Que Hablen Con Ella Me Dejen Hablar Con Ella Creo Saber Cómo Hacer Que Regrese A Casa…Pero Ya Que Ustedes La Trajeron Aquí Y Le Dieron "Eso" Tendrán Que Encargarse De Ella Para Que Su Poder No Cause Daño Alguno Ahh… Y No Estoy Hablando De Lo Que Hacen Sus Ojos Plateados ¿Quede Clara?"_ / Pregunto Ella Ante Los Hombres Allí Presentes

¡Hemos Entendido Y Estamos De Acuerdo Lady Exelía! / Dijeron Ellos Mientras Asentían

 **EXELÍA:** Bien Si Ese Es El Caso Los Veo Luego / Fue Lo Último Que Dijo Mientras Se Desvanecía

 **GUNGNIR:** Bueno Colegas ¿Quién Sera El Primero En Poner Al Corriente A Nuestra Invitada? / Pregunto Cierto Rey A Sus Compañeros…

Los Cuáles Ya Estaba A Lo Lejos Caminando Algo Apurados Dejando Atrás A Su Colega

 **GUNGNIR:** ¡Vuelvan Acá Par De Idiotas! / Les Gritaba Mientras Tenía Un Tic Sobre Su Ceja Y Comenzaba A Caminar Tras Ellos…

 **MIENTRAS TANTO REGRESANDO CON RUBÍ**

Se Podía Ver Como Había Varios Platos Empanjados Unos Sobre Otros Frente A Una Feliz Y Completamente Satisfecha Rubí Quien Había Desayunado Como Si Una Hubiera Desayunado Mientras Se Relajaba En Su Asiento Cierta Maid Peli Castaña Estaba Con Una Expresión WTF! :O Asombrada Ya Que Nunca Había Visto Comer A Alguien Así Ni Siquiera A Las Amigas De Su Hermana Y Eso Era Algo Serio

 **SERENA:** Espero Que Lo Hayas Disfrutado Rubí Ahora Solo Espera A Que Lleguen Los Maestros / Dijo La Maid Mientras Cargaba Todos Los Platos Con Solo 3 Dedos Manteniendo Un Perfecto Equilibrio Mientras Que Con La Otra Mano De Un Solo Jalón Había Cambiado La Manta De La Mesa En Un Segundo

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Gracías Por La Comida!...Bien Ahora Tengo Que Esperar A Esos Tipos Que Vi Antes De Desmayarme Fuuuuuu / Se Dijo Así Misma Rubí Dejando Salir Un Suspiro

No Tuvo Que Pasar Mucho Tiempo Cuando De Pronto La Puerta Principal Al Comedor Fue Abierta Por 3 Tipos Los Cuáles Rubí Reconoció Al Instante Ya Que Eran Los Mismos Que Vio Antes De Quedar Inconsciente Rubí Los Veía Fijamente Como Inspeccionándolos A La Vez Hacía Una Mueca Algo Infantil Como Cuando No Estaba Segura Pero Paso A Una Leve Sonrisa Mientras Ladeaba Un Poco Su Cabeza Para Después Decir Lo Siguiente…

 **RUBÍ:** No Se Quienes Son Pero Me Alegra De Que Me Hayan Ayudado Cuando Estaba Desesperada Si No Los Hubiera Escuchado Tal Vez Me Hubiera Rendido Y Entregado A Mi Destino Sin Más, Gracías Se Los Agradezco / Dijo Rubí Mientras Le Agradecía Con Un Gesto Típico De Ella

Los Tres Hombres Que Estaban Frente A Rubí Estaban Sorprendidos De Que Esa "Pequeña" Chica Los Reconociera Fácilmente Y Que Esta Les Agradeciera El Haberla Ayudado Cuando Más Lo Necesitaba, Ellos Esperaban A Una Chica Histérica Que Esta Les Reclamara ¿Dónde Estaba? O ¿Por Qué La Trajeron Aquí? Entre Otras Cosas Pero La Chica Que Estaba Enfrente No Les Reclamaba Nada De Eso Antes De Que Las Cosas Quedaran Así Cierto Espadachín Se Acercó Y Hablo

 **HIBAKIRI:** Para Ser Una Chiquilla Tienes Buenos Modales Me Sorprende Que No Estés Histérica Preguntándonos ¿El Donde Te Encuentras? / Dijo De Manera Sería Pero Con Una Sonrisa

 **RUBÍ:** Jeeeeeee Bueno Al Principio Si Estaba Histérica Pensé Que Había Muerto Y Estaba En El Más allá Pero Cuando Me Di Cuenta Donde Estaba Descarte Que Fuera Así Incluso Me Pellizque Una De Mis Mejillas Incluso Pase Varios Minutos Gritando Como Loca Ya Después De Calmarme Me Puse A Recordar Lo Último Que Recuerdo Desde Mi Batalla Contra Cierto Fauno Peli Rojo, Mi Muerte A Manos De Salem, El Caer A Ese Precipicio Además El Escuchar Sus Voces De Aliento Y Por Último Esa Luz Dorada Con Una Especie De Circuitos Electrónicos Digitales Además De Esas Últimas Palabras: **"IGNITION S GEAR ACTIVADA"** Después De Todos Esos Sucesos Revise Mi Equipo Y Me Di Cuenta Que A Un Estaba Conmigo Incluso Mi Guadaña Que Era Solo La Cuchilla Fisurada En Pedazos Así Que Me Puse A Vagar Por Todo El Lugar Hasta Que A Lo Lejos Vi Una Gran Estructura Y Encima De Ella Una Especie De Isla Flotante Por Si Se Preguntan Como Llegue Allí Simple Este Coldige Que Llevo Puesto Brillo Una Vez Que Pronuncie Aquellas Palabras **"IGNITION S GEAR ACTIVADA"** Entonces Del Colguije Salió Una Línea De Luz Roja La Cuál Me Guio Aquí Y El Resto Bueno Ya Lo Saben / Termino De Relatar Rubí Todo Lo Que Sucedió Una Vez Que Despertó

Los Demás Estaban Sin Palabras Ya Que No Esperaban Que Una Por Decirlo Así Niña Pudiera Asimilar Todo Eso Así Como Así Por Lo Que Cierto Guerrero Sumerio Le Pregunto Algo

 **ICHAIVAL:** Oye Mocosa Esa Actitud Poco Fría Que Tienes Y El Que Hayas Usado La Cabeza De Manera Fría ¿Tiene Que Ver Con El Hecho De Que Tu Equipo Se Dividió Y Disolvió Al Igual Que Las Personas Que Perdiste? / Pregunto El A Una Sorprendida Rubí

Rubí Al Escuchar Eso Apretaba Sus Puños Y Mostraba Una Mueca De Desagrado, Dolor E Ira Mientras Su Cabello El Cuál Estaba Un Poco Largo Cubría Sus Ojos Así Se Quedó Sin Responder, Lo Cuál A Ichaival Le Confirmo Sus Sospechas Por Lo Que Con Una Seña Hacía Su Camarada Gungnir Este Asintió Al Igual Que Hibakiri

 **GUNGNIR:** ¿No Te Gustaría Saber La Respuestas A Todas Esas Preguntas Que Tienes En Este Momento?, Saber ¿Por Que Estas Aquí?, ¿Porque Tienes Ese Coldige? Y Por Último Saber ¿Que Paso En Tu Mundo Después De Tu Supuesta "Muerte"?... / Exclamo Cierto Rey Castaño-Rubio Hacía Rubí Quien Abrió Sus Ojos Por Esa Sorpresa

A Lo Que Rubí Asintió Mientras Se Paraba Afirmando Con Su Cabeza Ante La Proposición De Gungnir Quien Igual Se Puso De Pie Y Con Una Seña Los Demás Lo Siguieron Hacía Otro Lado Rumbo A La Sala Donde Tendrían Una Larga Charla

 **GUNGNIR:** Entonces Sígueme Acá Y Haremos Lo Posible En Responder Tus Dudas / Dijo El Con Tranquilidad

Los 4 Caminaron Hasta Una Puerta De Gran Altura Que Fue Abierta Por El Mismo Gungnir Mostrando Una Especie De Salón Donde Había Una Gran Mesa Redonda Plateada Con Un Círculo Rojo En El Cuál Había La Imagen De Una Garra De Dragón Y Alrededor De La Mesa Varías Sillas Negras Con Recubierto De Fina Tela Roja Adornándola Por Lo Que Todos Los Presentes Tomaron Asiento Estando Rubí En Un Extremo Y Los Otros 3 De Un Lado Una Vez Sentados Gungnir Le Hablo Calmadamente A Rubí Quien A Un Estaba En Silencio

 **GUNGNIR:** Y Bien Rubí ¿Qué Deseas Preguntar Primero? Eres Libre De Preguntar / Dijo El Monarca Rubio-Castaño A Lo Que Rubí Se Sorprendió

 **RUBÍ:** Mmmnn… ¿Quiénes Son Realmente Ustedes Y Por Que Los Pude Escuchar En Esa Ocasión? / Pregunto Rubí Recordando Su Últimos Momentos

Dicha Pregunta No Sorprendió A Los Presentes Ya Que Sabían Cómo Responderla Y Quien Tomo La Palabra Fue Cierto Espadachín

 **HIBAKIRI:** Para Empezar Señorita Rose Me Es Necesario Aclararle Que Tal Y Como Nos Ve Nosotros No Somos Humanos Solo Adoptamos Nuestra Forma Astral Para Poder Comunicarnos Con Alguien O Si La Situación Lo Amerita / Dijo El De Manera Sería Lo Que Dejo A Rubí En Duda

 **RUBÍ:** ¡¿Qué A Que Se Refieren Si No Son Humanos Que Son?

 **HIBAKIRI:** A Eso Voy Señorita Rose Tal Y Como Lo Escucho Nosotros 3 No Somos Humanos Somos Reliquias Sagradas Muy Poderosas

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Reliquias Sagradas?...¿Qué No Son Esos Objetos Sumamente Valiosos Que Cada Cultura Tiene? Bueno Lo Digo Por Que En Remant También Había De Esas Cosas Pero Que Yo Se No Son Como Ustedes Solo Tenían Valor Monetario E Histórico / Respondió Rubí

 **HIBAKIRI:** Digamos Que Somos Algo Similar A Eso Bueno En Cierto Aspecto Pero Con La Diferencia De Que Nosotros Fuimos Creados Hace Milenios En Otra Dimensión Alterna A La Suya Por Una Civilización Mucho Más Avanzada A La De Su Mundo Tanto Tecnológicamente Como Científicamente Al Principio Fuimos Creados Como Medios De Entendimiento Mutuo A Un Que Lugo Después Fuimos Catalogados Como…

 **ICHAIVAL:** Como Armas En Potencia Tanto Como Protección Como Para Una Guerra Hasta Que Cierta Catástrofe Azoto Nuestra Era Quedándonos Casi En El Olvido / Respondió Ichaival Quien Hablo En Esa Conversación

Rubí Estaba Sorprendida Ante Lo Que Ellos 3 Le Estaban Relatando Parecía Que Estaba Escuchando Acerca De Un Mundo Futurista Ya Que Ellos Básicamente Eran Objetos Con Inteligencia Propia Por Lo Que Pregunto Algo Más

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Por Qué Dice Catástrofe Y Quedar En El Olvido Ichaival?

 **ICHAIVAL:** Por Tu Bien No Te Puedo Revelar Muchos Detalles Solo Te Diré Que Por Construir Una Gran Torre Prohibida A Los Eternos Cielos Ahí Todo Se Fue Al Demonio Si Quieres Saber Lo Otro Pregúntaselo A Uno De Ellos / Dijo Ichaival Señalando A Hibakiri Y Gungnir

Rubí Había Notado Algo En La Mirada De Ichaival Como Si La Estuviera Analizando Lo Cuál Desestimo Por El Momento Ya Que Hibakiri Iba A Continuar Con Su Explicación

 **HIBAKIRI:** Bien Como Decía Y Por Lo Que Nuestro Colega Ha Dicho Sí En Cierto Momento La Civilización Que Nos Creó Desapareció Por Decirlo Así A Un Que La Gran Mayoría De Nosotros Desapareció Con El Paso Del Tiempo Otras Pocas Reliquias Sobrevivimos Hasta La Llegada De Una Época Moderna Y Tecnología Con El Tiempo Fuimos Siendo Descubiertos Y Estudiado Nuestra Composición Hasta Que En Determinado Momento Ciertas Criaturas Sumamente Peligrosas Comenzaron A Aparecer Aniquilando A Todo Ser Vivo Que Tocaran O Tuviera Contacto Con El Reduciéndolo A Cenizas Y Carbón Por Lo Que Se Decidió Usar Nuestro Poder Para Crear Alguna Contra Medida Que Pudiera Repeler O Eliminar A Los Noise Así Se Llamaban Esas Peligrosas Criaturas Así Entonces Dio Origen A Los Symphogear Que Era El Resultado De Que Nuestro Poder Y Reliquia Se Empleara De Esa Forma Dando Un Especie De Traje-Armadura Con Ciertas Armas Variadas Y Es Así Que Al Ser Reliquias Sagradas Nuestro Poder Salvo Al Mundo De Una Gran Catástrofe / Termino De Relatar Hibakiri Mientras Tomaba Asiento

Rubí Estaba Pensativa Asimilando Toda Esa Información E Historia Que Justo Ahora Le Habían Dicho Y En Ningún Momento Llego A Pensar Que Le Estuvieran Engañando O Mintiendo Acerca De Eso Ya Que Al Ver Cuando Relataban Todo Eso Los Vio Con Un Semblante De Seriedad A Lo Que Dijo Algo Más

 **RUBÍ:** Por Como Me Han Aclarado Ciertos Detalles Y Por La Seriedad Que Muestran No Puedo Decir Que Lo Que Me Dicen Es Falso Por Lo Tanto Les Creo, Bueno Después De Todo Yo También He Visto Cosas Que Ni Siquiera Sé Que Existen O Entiendo…..Bueno Lo Siguiente Que Les Pregunte ¿Por Qué Razón O Motivo Los Pude Escuchar En Mi Cabeza Su Voces? / Dijo Y Pregunto Ella A La Vez

En Esta Ocasión La Habitación Quedo En Silencio Mientras Rubí Esperaba Su Respuesta A Lo Que Ichaival Y Hibakiri Miraban Disimuladamente A Gungnir Quien Solo Dejo Salir Un Pesado Respiro Cosa Que Fue Notado Por Rubí, Entonces Mirándola Se Acercó Para Decirle Lo Siguiente

 **GUNGNIR:** Bueno Rubí Para Responder A Tu Pregunta Necesito Preguntarte Algo Sencillo Pero Simple Que Es ¿Exactamente Con Que Elementos Y Materiales Fuer Forjada La Crecent Rose? / Dijo Cierto Rey Mirándola A Los Ojos A Lo Que Rubí Quedo Algo Ida Hasta Que Poco A Poco Capto La Idea

 **RUBÍ:** Mmmm…..Que Recuerde La Crecent Rose Fue Forjada Con El Acero Más Duro Junto A Los Metales De Mejor Calidad Que Pude Pagar, Fragmentos De Diamantes, Algo De Polvo Dust…Que Recuerde Es De Todo Eso Que Se Forjo La Crecent Rose / Dijo Rubí Mientras Agarraba Su Mentón Pensativamente

 **GUNGNIR:** ¿Estas Segura Que No Se Olvido Mencionar Cierto Elemento Sumamente Raro Que No Era Dust?...Sabes Que Fue En Esa Fría Y Nevada Noche Que Tú Y La Rubia De Tu Hermana Se Adentrara A Cierto Bosque Buscando Cierto Cristal Rojo / Termino De Hablar Gungnir Para Ver Como Rubí Abría Completamente Ambos Ojos

Rubí Ante La Pregunta Que Gungnir Le Había Lanzado Junto Con Esa Indirecta Le Había Dicho Por Así Decirlo Que Faltaba Aquella Vez Que Rubí Y Su Hermana Yang S Adentraron A Lo Profundo Del Bosque Para Encontrar Cierto Cristal Rojo-Rubí Que Brillaba Intensamente Con La Luz De La Luna Ese Era El Último Componente Para Crear Su Propia Arma De Mano, Aun Que Siempre Recordaría Esa Noche En La Que Yang Había Salido Herida Por Uno De Tantos Beawolfs-Grimm Que Las Habían Emboscado Fue La 1ra Vez Que Había Sentido Miedo Tanto De Los Grimms Como El De Perder A Su Hermana Yang Quien Se Desangraba A La Vez Que Fue La Única Ocasión Que Pudo Ver La Silueta De Su Madre Sumer Quien Le Señalaba El Camino Y Le Daba Fuerza De Continuar Hasta Que En Algún Momento Pudo Poner A Salvo A Yang Como A Ella….Claro Eso No Evito Que Su Padre Las Castigara Por Un Mes….Claro Que Después De Ese Mes Pudo Probar Su Nueva Arma La **"Crecent Rose"** Siendo Usada Contra Los Mismos Grimms Que Le Hicieron Daño A Yang Nunca Olvidaría Ese Día Además Fue La 1ra Vez Que Yang La Había Abofeteado Por Su Falta De Cuidado Pero Para Después Felicitarla Por Su Pequeño Logro…Rubí Abrió Los Ojos Al Darse Cuenta Del Significado De La Indirecta De Esa Historia…

 **RUBÍ:** ¡¿No Me Digan Que En El Cristal Que Estaba Buscando Estaban Ustedes Dentro De Ese Extraño Cristal?!...¡Claro Ahora Todo Tiene Sentido! Ustedes Estuvieron Encerrados Dentro De Ese Cristal Incluso Después De Que Lo Fundí A La "Crecent Rose"…Así Que Se Vieron Forzados A Permanecer Allí Dentro Todo Este Tiempo Hasta Que Forcé Toda Mi Aura Y Semblanza Usando Esa Droga Llamada **"Linker Line"** En La Batalla Contra Adam Taurus Debido A Eso Mi Guadaña Se Hizo Pedazos Creando Así Un Posible Salida Para Ustedes Y Después De Que Tratara De Enfrentar Patéticamente A Salem Logre Escuchar Sus Voces Dando Ánimos Y Una Razón Para Negarme Ante La Muerte Por Lo Que Ustedes Liberaron Algo De Poder O Luz De Ese Cristal Que Yo Había Fundido En La **"Crecent Rose"** Así Fue Como Lograron Salir De Ese Cristal…Ahora Que Lo Recuerdo Antes De Caer Inconsciente Logre Escuchar Esto **"IGNITION S GEAR ACTIVADA"** / Termino De Hablar Rubí Mientras Sostenía El col dije Que Tenía Un Cristal Idéntico Pero Más Pequeño

Tanto Gungnir Como Hibakiri Como Ichaival Estaba De Acuerdo Mientras Asentían Con La Cabeza Ante La Sorprendente Deducción Por Parte De Rubí, Los 3 Estaban Sorprendidos Por Esa Deducción Y Por Como Rubí Recordaba Hasta El Último Instante Que Había Visto….Pero Lo Siguiente Que Escucharan Los Dejaría Completamente En Shock…

 **RUBÍ:** (Mirándolos A Ellos 3)….N….No Se Si Deba A Un Que Me Salvaron De Morí Tengo Que Preguntarles Esto…. ¿Por Cuantos Años Estuve Inconsciente?...Por Favor Necesito Saberlo / Dijo Rubí Con Una Leve Muestra De Miedo

Ninguno De Ellos Se Esperó Eso No Creían Que Rubí Pudiera Darse Cuenta De Ese Gran Detalle No A Un Pero En Este Mismo Instante Les Preguntaba ¿Cuánto Tiempo Estuvo Dormida?, A Lo Que Gungnir Fue Quien Se Levantó De Su Asiento Y Caminaba Hacía Una De Las Tantas Ventanas Mientras Miraba El Estrellado Cielo Del Alba Y Dejando Salir Un Suspiro Respondió

 **GUNGNIR:** Has Estado Inconsciente Por Unos 12 Largos Años / Dijo El Con Pesar Ya Que Sabía Cómo Reaccionaría Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** …..Ya Veo Supongo Que Algunos De Mis Amigos Ya Debieron Haber Cambiado Mucho Y Mi Padre, El Tío Qcrow, Mi Hermana Yang Supongo Que…Bueno No Creo Que Deba Pensar Mucho En Ello No Después De Como Los Vi La Última Vez / Dijo Rubí Mientras Se Sentaba En Su Asiento Agachando Su Cabeza Mientras Su Ahora Largo Cabello Ocultaba Su Rostro

Nadie Trato De Confortar A Rubí Para Ellos Este Tipo De Cosas Ya Eran Poco O Nada Que Les Afectara Debido A Su Antigüedad Cosas Como Esto Ya Lo Habían Visto Una Y Otra Vez, Un Silencio Se Apodero De La Sala Hasta Que Cierto Guerrero Sumerio Hizo La 2da Pregunta De Su Plan

 **ICHAIVAL:** Me Sorprendes Mocosa Además De Una Buena Deducción Y Precisión De Entorno Pudiste Darte Cuenta De Tu Situación Dime ¿Cómo Te Diste Cuenta De Todo Eso Incluyendo Nuestra Historia Como Te La Contamos? / Pregunto El Con Una Pose De Chico Duro

Rubí Al Escuchar La Pregunta De Ichaival No Lo Miro Simplemente Se Limitó A Responderle Mientras Trataba De Asimilar Sus Propias Palabras

 **RUBÍ:** Como Les Dije Al Principio Creí Que Era Un Especie De Sueño O Que Estaba En El Más Allá Pero Con Todo Lo Que Paso Me Pude Dar Cuenta Cuando Estaba Tratando De Subir Esta Gran Estructura Mientras Rocas Y Trampas Me Caían Encima Justo Después De Pasar Por Un Gran Precipicio Mientras Trataba De Saltarlo Un Impulso Del Polvo Dust Que Se Encontraba En Una Espada Rota Que Empuñaba Se Había Activado Generando Un Glifo De Rebote Con El Que Me Impulse, Ahí Fue Cuando Comencé A Sospechar Que Había Estado Varios Años Dormida Ya Que El Poco Dust Que Tenía No Era Suficiente Para Ese Rebote Se Necesitaba Una Gran Cantidad De Polvo Para Realizar Dicho Movimiento Y Para Tener Más Dust De Una Pequeña Cantidad Se Requiere De Unos 10 Años Mínimo De Reposo Para Que Aumente Esa Pequeña Cantidad Fue Así Como Sospeche Y El Que Ustedes Me Lo Dijeran Confirmaron Mis Dudas / Dijo Rubí Mientras Levantaba La Cara Con Un Rostro De Pesadez

Después De Esa Respuesta Ichaival Asintió Y Miro A Ambos Para Pasar Al Siguiente Paso, Dándole Una Señal A Su Compañero De Espadas Hibakiri

 **HIBAKIRI:** Señorita Rose Hay Algo Que Todavía Tiene Que Enterarse Son Detalles Relacionados Con Haberla Salvado Y Su Llegada Aquí Además De Que Tiene Que Enterarse De Lo Que Sucedió En Su Mundo Mientras Usted Estuvo Por Así Decirlo Inconsciente Durante Estos 12 Años Pero Le Advierto Que Lo 2do No Le Va Agradar Mucho / Dijo Hibakiri Con Aires Serios Demasiados Para El

Entonces Rubí Se Levantó Rápidamente Y Tomando A Hibakiri De Sus Hombros Le Miro Y Dijo

 **RUBÍ:** Si Es Algo Relacionado Con Mi Familia Y Amigos **¡Por Favor Dímelo!**

 **HIBAKIRI:** De Acuerdo Solo Espere Sentada Nuevamente / Dijo El Dejando A Rubí Con Dudas

 **RUBÍ:** Gracías….A Un Que ¿Por Que Debo Esperar Sentada? / Pregunto Ella Dudosa

 **ICHAIVAL:** Por El Sencillo Motivo De Que Lo Que Vas A Ver Va Ser Demasiado Para Ti Tanto Emocionalmente Como Psicológicamente Para Ti Así Que Trata De No Romperte Todo Eso Ya Paso Hace Años, No Es De Extrañar Si Tus Amigos Ya No Son Los Mismos…Si Quieres Un Consejo Se Fuerte Si Necesitas Llorar O Gritar Hazlo Eso Te Ayudara

Pese A Que Rubí Quería Creer Que Todo Eso Era Mentira En El Fondo Sabía Que Eso Era Cierto Simplemente Se Trataba De Convencer A sí Misma De Soportar Lo Que Viera A Continuación

 **¡… Toc…..…Toc…..Toc…..!**

 **GUNGNIR:** Esta Abierto Serena Puedes Pasar Con Nuestra Invitada / Contesto Cortésmente Gungnir

Acto Seguido La Puerta Fue Abierta Revelando A La Maid Serena Con Una Bandeja De Té Con Varías Tazas Pero Lo Que Llamo Más La Atención Fue Que Detrás De Ella Una Hermosa Mujer De Entre Unos 25 – 27 Años La Acompañaba Entraron Y Una Vez Que Tomaron Asiento A Excepción De Serena Que Se Retiró La Nueva Acompañante Estaba Sentada A Un Lado De Los Demás Reliquias Y Frente A Rubí Quien Estaba Completamente Sorprendida Ante Lo Que Veía

 **RUBÍ:** …¡ ¿Weiss?! / Exclamo Ella Con Shock Sorpresivo Mientras La Nueva Invitada Bajaba Su Tasa Y Negaba Con La Cabeza

La Mujer Que Estaba Frente A Rubí Era Como Una Persona A Un Que Más Bien Resulto Ser Una Especie De Diosa Debido A Sus Hermosas Facciones De Su Hermosa Cara Oji Azul Zafiro Su Piel Tenia Toques Como El De La Blanca Porcelana, Su Sedoso Y Hermoso Cabello Blanco El Cuál Estaba Suelto Colgaba Detrás De Su Espalda Hasta Llegar A Su Cadera En Un Costado De Su Cabeza Tenia Un Broche Que Parecía Ser Una Especie De Corona Azul Con Plateado Vestía Un Hermoso Y Largo Vestido Blanco Como La Nieve El Cuál Mostraba Un Par De Pechos Copa B (Su Vestido Era Como El Que Se Usa En Una Boda Pero Sin El Velo, Ni El Ramo, Ni El Largo Faldón Al Final De Este) En Su Cuello Reposaba Un Collar Con Una Estrella De 5 Picos La Cuál En El Centro De Esta Había El Diseño De Un Hermoso Copo De Nieve, También Vestía Una Chaqueta Manga Larga Que pareció Una Ligera Blusa Blanca Con Interior En Azul Oscuro, En Su Cintura Portaba Un Cinturón Plateado Que Tenía Un Pequeño Bolso Cuadrado El Cuál Tenia Una Cruz Plateada Mientras Que Del Otro Lado Del Cinturón Se Encontraba Un Símbolo De Una Hermosa Rosa Plateada Junto A Una Sección De Balas Plateadas Con Un Anillo Negro En Cada Una Las Cuáles Tenían Dibujos De Rosas En Ellas, Llevaba Un Par De Botas Tipo Zapatillas De Tirantes.

Ella Había Negado La Respuesta De Rubí Fue Entonces Que Cierto Rey Hablo Para Dar A Entender El Ambiente

 **GUNGNIR:** Rubí Permíteme Presentarte A La Guardiana Y Diosa Que Vigila Y Controla El Balance De Los Diferentes Universos Y Dimensiones Paralelas Y Alternas Te Presento A….. **Lady EXELÍA** …Gracías A Ella Tenemos Nuestra Propia Dimensión Fuera De Tiempo Pero Por Ahora Lo Más Importante Es Tu Situación Rubí / Termino De Hablar Gungnir

 **RUBÍ:** Ohh Discúlpeme Lady Exelía….Es Que Se Parece Mucho A Una Amiga Mía / Dijo Rubí Disculpándose

 **EXELÍA:** Descuida Claro Que Sé Que Me Parezco A Tu Amiga Weiss No Te Preocupes Por Cierto Solo Llámame Exelía / Contesto Exelía Con Una Sonrisa

 **RUBÍ:** P…Eppero… ¿Cómo Sabe Que Weiss Es Mi Amiga? / Pregunto Rubí Algo Sorprendida

 **EXELÍA:** Supongo Que Tanto Gungnir, Hibakiri, Ichaival Te Habrán Puesto Al Tanto Sobre Tu Situación Y El Que Ahora Tengas Ese Coldije Con Ese Cristal Es Prueba De Que Ahora También Tienes No Solo El Poder De Tus Ojos De Plata Si No Que Ahora Poses Habilidades Del Mismo Gear Que Ellos 3 Es Por Eso Ahora Tienes Mejores Cualidades Físicas, El Cambio Leve En Tu Apariencia Como Tu Cabello Y Tu Vista… ¿Lo Has Notado Verdad?

 **RUBÍ:** Ahora Que Lo Dice, Sí Cuando Utilice Mi Semblanza Para Llegar Más Rápido Aquí Sentí Que Se Había Vuelto Más Potente, No Me Canse Ni En Ningún Momento, Puede Utilizar Las Diferentes Armas De Mis Compañeras De Equipo, Además De Que Mis Reflejos Se Volvieron Más Sutiles, Entre Otras Cosas Como Usar Una Espada, Tener Un Poco Más De Fuerza Física Y Una Habilidad De Deducción…Disculpe Exelía ¿De Casualidad Estos Cambios No Tienen Que Ver Con Que Ichaival, Hibakiri Y Gungnir Me Hayan Salvado De Morir Cuando Me Trajeron Aquí? / Pregunto Rubí Usando Su Nueva Habilidad Deductiva

 **EXELÍA:** Así Es Rubí Esos Fueron Los Cambios Que Ha Sufrido En Estos 12 Años Que Estuviste Durmiendo, Es Por Eso Que Tienes Ese Coldije Con Ese Cristal Rubí Con Forma De Espada Consérvalo Lo Ocuparas En Algún Momento Ya Que Ahora Necesitaras Un Buen Entrenamiento Para Poder Controlar Perfectamente Esas Habilidades Que Ahora Tienes A Eso Súmale Ese Peculiar Poder Que Residen En Tus Ojos Plateados Que Tienes / Le Decía Serenamente A Rubí Quien Prestaba Mucha Atención Algo Raro En Ella

 **RUBÍ: ¡WOOOOOW!** Eso Sí Que Es Sorprendentemente ¡Coool!...Jeeee Se Me Hace Gracioso Que Ahora Pueda Entender Más Las Situaciones Y Pueda Deducir El Porqué De Diversas Situaciones…Bueno El Que Tenga Ahora Estas Habilidades, Que Este En Este Lugar, El Conocer A Las **"Reliquias"** A Usted Lady **"Exelía"** Y El Hecho De Que Tenga 27 Años Con La Apariencia De Una Chica De 15…Jeeeee Nada Mal Para Empezar / Dijo Rubí

Todos Los Presentes Estaban Asombrados Como Rubí Había Asimilado Rápidamente Todo O Escuchado Y El Que Ella Misma Dedujera Los Cambios Que Había Sufrido Estos 12 Años Algo Que Les Había Quitado Un Gran Peso De Encima A Las **"Reliquias"** Ahora Venía Algo Que Rubí Tenía Que Saber Por Su Bien

 **EXELÍA:** Por Como Veo Tanto Tu Peculiar Poder Que Rara Vez Haz Usado Y Tus Nuevas Habilidades Están En Completa Sincronización Y Balance Pro Igual Necesitas Unos Maestros En Ello Pero Veremos Eso Más Tarde...Rubí Ahora Te Pido Que No Te Rompas Cuando Te Muestre Lo Que Sucedió En Tu Dimensión Estos Últimos Años / Dijo Ella Mientras Chascando Los Dedos Hacia Aparecer Una Gran Pantalla Holográficas Con Cristales En Los Bordes

 **RUBÍ:** ¿A Que Se Refiere Con Que Me Va Mostrar Lo Que Sucedió? / Pregunto Rubí

 **EXELÍA** : Como Lo Dijo Antes Gungnir Yo Además De Ser La Guardiana Y Diosa Que Mantiene En Estabilidad Las Diferentes Dimensiones También Puedo Intervenir En Ellas Así Como Ver Que Sucede En Ellas Ya Sea En Presente, Pasado Y Futuro Así Que Por Favor Presta Atención Que Tal Veas Algo Que Ya Viste Pero No En Su Totalidad / Dijo Exelía Seriamente A Lo Que Rubí Entendió Y Asintió

Entonces En Ese Enorme Holograma Se Proyectó Algo Que Rubí No Esperaba Ver En Ese Mismo Instante Apareció Una Imagen Donde Todos Su Amigos De Beacon Y Sus Familiares Estaban Frente A Una Tumba Que Conocía Y Alado De Ella Estaba Otra Igual Solo Que Llena De Flores Rosas Y Galletas Con Una Rosa De Fuego Rojo Marcada Y Debajo De Ella Un Nombre Junto A Unas Palabras Que Eran: Rubí Rose…. _"Aquí Descansa Un Prodigio Y Genio Que A Pesar De No Ser Como Uno Esperaba Siempre Su Actitud Y Alegría Iluminaba Nuestro Camino, Carismática Alegre Y Amiga De Todos…Aquí Descansa La Rosa Del Valor Aquella Que Pese A Toda Adversidad Le Encaro Cara Y Enfrento Sin Dudar Hasta El Final… ¡Gracías Por Todo Rubí! Se Despiden De Ti Tu Siempre Hermana Mayor Yang, Tus Compañeras De Equipo Weiss, Blake, Papa Y El Tío Qrow, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Velvet, Coco, Zwei…Que En Paz Descanses"…._

De Repente Toda Es Imagen Se Volvió Oscura Poco A Poco Hasta Que Todo Se Volvió Oscuro

 **RUBÍ:** ¡¿Qué Sucedió Por Que Todo Se Volvió Oscuro?!

 **EXELÍA:** Tranquila Solo Estamos Pasando A Lo Que Comenzaría A Suceder Medio Año Después Solo Te Pido Que Trates De Soportar Todo Lo Que Vayas A Ver A Continuación Ya Que Al Final De Que Te Haya Mostrado Todo Lo Que Paso En Ese Tiempo Necesito Decirte Cierta Información Acerca De Tu Madre Sumer Rose Y Tu Padre Solo Espero Que Puedas Soportar Emocionalmente Lo Que Te Diré / Dijo Exelía A Lo Que Rubí Iba A Preguntar Pero Se Vio Interrumpida Por Lo Que Veía A Continuación

Se Podía Ver Como Diferentes Ciudades De Vale Estaban Siendo Incendiadas O Algunas Estaban A Medio Destruir Debido A Que En Esas Imágenes Se Podía Ver Como La Orden Terrorista Del **"White Fang"** Arrasaba Con Diferentes Lugares Mientras Los Faunos Perteneciente A Este Bando Se Enfrascaban En Una Fiera Batalla Sangrienta Contra Gran Parte De La Armada Robótica De Atlas Mientras Que Desde Lo S Cielos Más Naves De Atlas Llegaban Surcando Los Cielos Disparando Con Todo Su Armamento Hacía Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Que Eran Diezmados Por Semejantes Ataques De Fuego Mientras Por Otro Flanco Decenas Y Decenas De Cazadores De Vale Y Vacuo Combatían Ferozmente Contra Los Faunos, Siendo Liderado Por 2 De Los 4 Protectores Del Mundo Siendo Glynda Goodwitch Y Qrow Branwen Quienes Avanzaban Frente A Ellos Siendo El Segundo Quien Un Poco Más Alejado Se Enfrentaba Junto Con El General James Ironwood Ante El Líder Del "White Fang" Adam Taurus El Cual Tenía Una Gran Cicatriz En Todo El Lado Izquierdo De Su Rostro Siendo Ocultado Por Una Destrozada Mascara Que Cubre Sus Ojos Lo Más Llamativo Era Su Brazo Inerte Que Colgaba En Su Lado Derecho Como Si Estuviera Muerto Par Quien Se Preguntara Que Le Había Pasado Al Líder Del **"White Fang"** La Gran Mayoría Conocían Que Esas Graves Y Fatales Heridas Habían Sido El Resultado De Aquella Vez Que Se Enfrentó A Una Iracunda Ruby Rose Que Murió Después Por Las Heridas Causadas

Por Otro Lado Lejos De Allí Se Veía Como Cierta Peli Negra Con Orejas De Gato Luchaba Contra Otros Faunos Siendo Apoyada Por Una Chica Peli Castaña Con Orejas De Conejo Mientras Eran Cubiertas Por Un Gran Tipo Musculoso Con Una Espada Derribando A Varios Faunos Mientras Un Peli Castaño Neutralizaba Con Unas Katas A Otros Por Último Una Chica De Mal Carácter Estaba Disparando A Diestra Y Siniestra Hacía Sus Enemigos Son Una Enorme Metralleta. Estos Eran Blake Belladona Y El Grupo De Mercenarios "Coco-Bunny" Compuesto Por Coco, Velvet, Fox.

En Los Cielos Winter Schnee Dirigía Y Coordinaba Distintos Ataques De Todas Las Naves De Combates Contra Las Fuerzas De Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Nuevamente Todo Comenzaba A Oscurecer

 **EXELÍA:** Casi Un Año Después De Tu "Muerte" Debido A Que Se Descubrió Que El **"White Fang"** Confabulo Con Los Planes De Cinder Fall Debido A Eso Vale, Atlas Y Vacuo Formaron Una Nueva Alianza Y Le Declararon La Guerra Al "White Fang" Dejando Cientos De Miles De Muertos Por Parte De Los Faunos Y Cientos De Muertos Y Heridos Por Las Naciones Aliadas De Remant.

Nuevamente Otra Imagen Apareció Esta Vez Se Observaba Una Especie De Casa Campestre Hecha De Madera En Un Bosque, Pero Lo Que Se Observaba Eran Varías Personas Reunidas En El Lugar Siendo Detenidas Por Varios Oficiales Y Una Cinta Amarilla Que Decía " **Policía No Pasar"** Esta Cinta Abarcaba La Entrada De La Casa En Su Interior Podemos Ver Como Un Joven Moreno Rubio Con Cola De Mono Consolaba A Una Chica Peli Negra Con Orejas De Gato quien Lloraba Mientras Decía: ¡¿Por Qué…Por Qué Maldita sea Por Que Lo Hiciste Yang?! Gritaba Una Y Otra Vez Mientras Otro Peli Rubio De Mayor Edad Abrazaba El Cadáver De Una Chica Rubia Que Le Faltaba El Brazo Derecho Lo Más Llamativo Era Una Soga A Medio Cortar Que Traía En El Cuello Algo Lacerado Nuevamente Todo Comenzó A Oscurecer

 **EXELÍA:** Con El Paso De Los Años Yang Nunca Pudo Salir De Su Depresión Debido A La Pérdida De Su Brazo Derecho A Eso Súmale El Que Se Haya Enterado De La Muerte De Su Hermana Menor Ante El Líder Del **"White Fang"** Esa Ocasión Sintió Una Rabia Y Una Furia Debido A Que El Mismo Que La Dejo Así Había Matado A Su Hermana Menor, Pero A La Vez Se Sintió Una Completa Idiota Ya Que Ella Siendo Más Fuerte No Había Podido Darle Siquiera Un Rasguño A Adam Taurus Pero Su Pequeña Hermana Pese A Que Era Una Debilucha Había Sido Capaz De Hacerle Un Gran Daño Severo Al Líder Del **"White Fang"** Dejándolo Casi Inservible Para El Combate Logrando Que Eso Se Convirtiera En Una Hazaña Que Nadie Había Conseguido Pese Haberle Costado La Vida A Rubí Rose En Esa Batalla, Debido A Ese Y Otros Factores Yang Xion Long Había Tomado La Decisión De Suicidarse Pese A Que Sus Amigos Y Blake Habían Tratado De Evitarlo A Toda Costa / Decía Ella

Sin Compasión Alguna Exelía Le Relataba A Rubí Como Habían Sido Los Hechos Mientras Rubí Estaba Tirada De Rodillas Llorando Amargamente En Silencio Mientras Tanto Gungnir Y Los Demás Habían Salido Afuera En El Pasillo Momentos Antes Por Petición De Exelía Del Otro Lado Escuchaban Los Llantos De Rubí Pero Sabían Que Esta Era Única Forma De Que Asimilara Más Rápido Y Eficaz Su Situación

 **SERENA:** ¿Es Necesario Que Se Entere De Esta Manera? / Pregunto La Maid Mientras Sostenía Una Bandeja Redonda Con Sus Manos

 **ICHAIVAL:** Si No Era De Esta Manera Hubiera Sido De Otra Manera La Cuál Hubiera Sido Fatal Para Ella / Contesto Ichaival

 **HIBAKIRI:** Lo Único Que Podemos Hacer Por El Momento Es Esperar Y Que La Señorita Rose Pueda Con Esto / Decía Con Respeto El Espadachín

 **GUNGNIR:** Además Todavía Falta Que Le Diga Eso…

…

 **RUBÍ: ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!** / Grito Rubí Al Ver Morir A Otra Amiga Y Compañera

Nuevamente Como En Otra Imagen Se Ve A Blake Completamente Gravemente Herida Mientras Caía Al Frío Terreno Rocoso Ella Junto A Otros Cuantos Se Habían Adentrado Al Inexplorado Un Continente Con Forma De Dragón

 **EXELÍA:** Blake Junto Al Grupo De Mercenarios Fue A Ese Continente Inexplorado Pero Para Su Macabro Error Allí Mismo Se Encontraron Con La Misma Salem Y Una Cinder Fall Congelada A Modo De Trofeo Nada Pudieron Hacer Ante El Temible Poder De Salem Muriendo Así Sin Nada Más Por Oleadas De Grimms Poco A Poco Todo Se Fue Oscureciendo

Debido A Todo Lo Visto Rubí Hacía Un Largo Esfuerzo Para Poder Controlar Sus Emociones O Al Menos Que Estas No La Cegaran Al Momento De Pensar Seriamente

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Por Favor Ya No Más No Puedo Más! / Decía Rubí Mientras Secaba Unas Lágrimas Y Tenía Los Ojos Rojos

 **EXELÍA:** A Un Falta Más Observa Con Atención / Dijo Ella Mientras Ahora Se Mostraba Otra Imagen

Ahora De Una Chica Peli Blanca Con Una Cicatriz En Uno De Sus Parpados Ella Vestía Un Atuendo Igual De Rubí Con Todo Y Capa Solo Que Este En Vez De Tener Colores Rojo Y Negro Tenía Colores Azul Celeste En La Capa Y Parte Del Ello En El Atuendo, Lo Más Curioso Es Que Se Encontraba Herida Por Varías Partes Del Cuerpo Mientras Trataba De Mantenerse En Píe Con Su Espada La Cuál Ahora Parecía Una Espada- Revólver Alargado Esta Chica Era Weiss Antes Conocida Como Weiss Schnee, A Un Lado De Ella Estaba Una Mujer Mayor Parecida A Ella Si No También Otra Rubia De Anteojos Siendo Glynda Goodwitch Y Winter Schnee Y Detrás De Ellos Un Gran Ejército Robótico Y Soldados De Atlas, Faunos De Vacuo, Cazadores De Los 4 Reinos, Además De Glynda El Último Protector De La Tierra Qcrow Branwen Y Por Último Los Que Alguna Vez Fueron Estudiantes De Beacom Todos Ellos Reunidos…Detrás De Ellos Cientos Y Cientos De Grimms Yacían Muertos O Evaporándose Era Clara Señal De Que Habían Estado Luchando Por Horas Eso Explicaban Sus Heridas Y Lesiones Todos Ellos Reunidos Con Un Solo Objetivo Evitar Que La **"Salem"** Liberara Y Despertara A La Quimera-Dragón Grimm Que Había Sido Encerrada Por Rubí Rose Y Que Eso Causara Una Gran Invasión De Grimms A Escala Global De Todo Remnant Que Sumeria Al Mundo En Un Caos Apocalíptico Es Esa Imagen Se Pudo Escuchar Como Weiss Decía: "Rubí Espero Que Nuestro Reencuentro En El Más Allá No Sea Como Aquella Vez O Realmente Me Voy A Volver A Enojar Contigo Grandísima Cabeza Hueca Niña Infantil Nos Vemos Con Las Demás"… Y Sin Más Se Vio Como Todos Atacaban A Una Calmada Salem Acompañada De Grandes Hordas De Grimms Frente A Ellas, La Batalla Fue Una Gran Confrontación En La Que Se Derramo Demasiada Sangre Y Muerte A La Vez Que Se Veía Como Nunca Antes Eran Destrozados Los Grimms Sin Piedad Alguna, Esa Gran Lucha Duro Varios Días…Pero Al Final La Gente Del Remnant Se Había Alzado Con La Victoria En Contra De Salem Y Los Grimms Pero El Precio Pagado Fue Alto Ya Que Las Bajas Pesaban Por Parte De Los 4 Reinos, Faunos Y Entre Otros Eran Altas Que Muy Pocos Habían Sobrevivido Era Una Victoria Sin Gloría Ni Festejos Solo Llanto, Dolor, Lágrimas Y Destrucción El Lugar Había Sido Arrasado Donde Debía Estar La Academia De Beacom Ahora Solo Habían Un Gran Cráter Que De Agua Se Estaba Llenando Y Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Gran Estatua D E Piedra Con Forma De Dragón Hecha Pedazos Por Todas Partes Tal Al Punto De No Ser Reconocible Más Alejado De Allí Se Podía Ver Como Entre Los Pocos Que Se Encontraban Estaban Jaune De Arc, Nora, Ren, Velvet, Neo Napolitan, Glynda Quién Ahora Era La Única Que Quedaba De Los Protectores De La Tierra, Todos Ellos Reunidos Alrededor De Una Inerte Weiss Quien Había Muerto En Lograr Su Último Ataque Con El Cuál Lograron La Victoria Y La Desterrarían Física De Salem A Un Qué Para Eso Sobre Cargo Su Aura Y Semblanza Tanto Así Que Su Corazón Y Pecho Reventaron Por Tanta Presión Ejercida Pero A Un Así A Weiss No Le Importo Y Siguió Hasta Que Lograron Vencer, Por Eso Ahora Se Ve El Cuerpo De Weiss De Rodillas Con Los Brazos Caídos Sin Soltar Su Dañada Espada Mientras Se Puede Ver Un Gran Agujero Sobre Su Pecho Que Se Veía De Lado Y Lado Pero A Un Así Cuando Murió Ella Puso Una Sonrisa Como Las Que Rubí Solía Poner Mientras Se Veía Como Un Hilillo De Sangre Recorría La Comisura De Sus Labios, Poco A Poco El Amanecer Se Levantó En El Horizonte Para Después Todo Se Iluminara Y Dicha Imagen Desapareciera En Cientos De Fragmentos

 **EXELÍA:** Y Eso Es Todo Lo Que Paso En Estos Últimos 12 Años Que Estuviste Durmiendo / Dijo Exelía Dejando Salir Un Suspiro Mientras Cerraba Los Ojos….Entonces Miro A Rubí Pero Para Ella Era Otra Cosa

Rubí Se Encontraba En El Suelo Arrodillada Mientras Lloraba Amargamente Por Todo Lo Que Sus Amigos Y Familia Sufrieron Desde Su Muerte Hasta Los Problemas Que Cada Uno Trato De Sobre Llevar, Le Había Dolido En El Alma El Suicidio De Yang, La Muerte De Blake Junto Al Equipo **CFVY** A Exención De Velvet, La Muerte De Su Tío Qcrow, La Devastación De Vale Y De Remant En Varios Lugares Por Último El Como Murió Su Mejor Amiga Del Alma Weiss Le Dolió No Haber Estado Allí Para Ayudarla No Solo A Ella Sino A Todos Sus Amigos Y Personas Que Conocían Pero Que Hubiera Podido Hacer Si Lo Hubiera Estado Allí…Nada Ya Que Su Cuerpo Estaba Seriamente Dañado Por Los Mortales Efectos De La Droga **"Linker Line"** Además Ya No Contaba Con La **"Crecente Rose"** Su Arma Básica Por Último Ahora Estaba Por Así Decirlo Muerta Ella Sabía Que De Nada Serviría Hacer Un Gran Escándalo Tanto Era Su Dolor Que Además De Estar Llorando Hasta Que Le Ardieran Los Ojos Estaba Apretando Sus Puños Hasta El Grado De Que Comenzaran A Sangrar Lo Sabía Ya No Había Nada Que Hacer Solo Tenía Que Resignarse A Volver A Ver A Las Personas Y Amigos Que Eran Importantes Para Rubí, Cambiando De Posición Rubí Se Sentó En El Suelo Y Con Sus Piernas Y Brazos Rubí Escondió Su Cabeza Mientras Tenía La Mirada Perdida Como Si Ya No Tuviera Razón Alguna De Vivir O Siquiera De Caminar Hacía Adelante Pero Eso Sí Rubí Ya Había Asimilado Todo Eso Que Había Visto Y Oído, Todo Esto Siendo Notado Por La Misma Exelía Que Gracías A Ichaival Habían Logrado Decírselo De Una Manera Más Rápida Pero Concisa A Pesar De Lo Que Rubí Había Sentido Así Que Era Hora Del Siguiente Paso Algo Que Esperaba La Guardiana-Diosa Y Que Llamaría La Atención De Rubí.

 **EXELÍA:** Con Respecto A Todo Lo Que Paso En Estos 12 Años En Tu Mundo Te Entiendo Como Haz De Estar Emocionalmente Pero Que Te Quedes En Ese Plan Depresivo O Si Quiera El Mínimo Pensamiento De Suicidarte No Va Servirte De Nada Tienes Que Salir De Ese Oscuro Dolor Y Trance Al Que Ahora Te Estas Acercando / Dijo Exelía A Rubí Mientras Se Paraba Frente A Ella Sin Recibir Respuesta Alguna

 **EXELÍA:** Pero Como Ahora Eres Una Existencia Irregular Que Existe Fuera De Tiempo Tendría Que **"Eliminarte"** Para Evitar Que Desestabilice El Balance De Flujo En Algún Momento Pero **…¡No Lo Are!...** Ya Que Por El Poder Que Reside Dentro De Ti Y Que Se Refleja En Tu Mirada He Pensado En Hacer Que Regreses De Nuevo A Tu Mundo Justo En Algún Momento De Tu Vida Antes De Ir A Beacom La Decisión Es Tuya Si Así Quieres Volver….. / Dijo Exelía Con Una Calma Que Parecía Sincera

 **RUBÍ:** **….¿Ehh?...¡Eeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...**

Un Gran Alarido De Sorpresa Se Pudo Escuchar De Esa Misma Sala Proveniente De La Boca De Rubí Tan Fuerte Había Sido Su Grito De Sorpresa Que Por Toda La Mansión Se Escuchó Que Incluso Las **"Reliquias"** Y **Serena** Lo Sintieron Fuertemente

Rubí No Se Lo Podía Creer Que La Propia Diosa Y Guardiana Le Ofreciera La Manera De Regresar A Su Mundo Con Sus Seres Queridos Entonces Rubí Se Levantó Y Limpiándose Sus Lágrimas Y Sangre De Sus Manos Se Acercó Más A Exelía

 **RUBÍ** : ¡¿En Serio Puedes Hacer Eso?! / Pregunto Rubí Con Una Muestra De Esperanza Y Alivio Cosa Que Fue Notada Por Exelía

 **EXELÍA:** Así Es Rubí Debido A Tu Actual Existencia He Decidido Enviarte De Regreso A Tu Mundo Solo Que Sera Antes De Que Entraras A Beacom

 **RUBÍ:** (Llorando De Alegría) **¡Buuuuaaaaaaaaaaa!** ¡Gracías! Lady Exelía De Verdad Se Lo Agradezco ¡Gracías! / Decía Rubí Mientras Llorando De Felicidad Agradecía A Exelía Mientras La Abrazaba Mientras Esta Trataba De No Perder El Equilibrio

Después De Unos Abrazos Abrasivos Por Parte De Rubí Y Que Exelía La Calmara Ahora Estaba Frente A Rubí Para Hablarle De Ciertos Detalles Antes De Enviarla A Su Mundo

 **EXELÍA:** Bien Rubí Como Te Dije Te Voy A Enviar De Vuelta A Tu Mundo A Un Determinado Momento Antes De Entrar A Beacom Pero Antes Debes De Cumplir Con 4 Requisitos Para Enviarte / Dijo Seriamente Exelía A Lo Que Rubí Asintió Y Pregunto

 **RUBÍ:** Y ¿Exactamente Que Requisitos Serían? Igual No Importa Los Cumpliré / Pregunto Rubí No Con Duda Ya Que No Importara Que Requisitos Serian Ella Los Cumpliría Todos Con Tal De Ver De Nuevo A Su Familia Y Amigos

 **EXELÍA:** Así Me Gusta Rubí Que Estés Decidida Bien Los Siguientes **4 Requisitos** Serían: **1ro.** Que Entrenes Y Practiques Tus Nuevas Habilidades Aquí Mismo Antes De Irte, **2do**. Que El Poder Que Tienes Dentro De Ti, El Que Se Muestra A través De Tu Mirada Solo Lo Uses En Casos De Emergencia O Como Última Opción Como Cuando Derrotaste A Ese Grimm Quimera, **3ro**. No Intentes Cambiar Mucho Los Acontecimientos De Tu Mundo Ya Que Hay Algunos De Ellos Que Tienen Que Pasar Si Quieres Cambiar Algunos Solo Tienes Permitido Cambiar Algunos Eventos Que Tu Creas **"Idéales"** De Acuerdo Y Por Último **4to.** Dependiendo De Cómo Sea Tu Respuesta Debido A Lo Siguiente Que Te Voy A Es Contar Un Secreto Relacionado Con Tu Madre Sumer Rose Y De Tu Padre, Dependiendo De Cómo Reacciones Habrás Cumplido Con Todos Mis Requisitos… ¿Estás De Acuerdo Con Todo Esto? / Pregunto Ella Seriamente A Lo Que Rubí Respondió

 **RUBÍ:** …..Lady Exelía…..Yo Rubí Rose Estoy De Acuerdo Con Sus Términos Y Requisitos Así Que Cuente Acerca De Ese Secreto Que Sabe De Mi Madre Y De Mi Supuesto Padre…A Un Que Ya Sé Que Taiyang El Padre De Yang No Es Mi Verdadero Padre / Dijo Rubí De Manera Serena Sorprendiendo A Exelía Quién Disimuladamente Sonrió

 **EXELÍA:** …Ya Veo Rubí Antes De Decirte Eso Te Puedo Preguntar ¿Cómo Te Diste Cuenta De Eso O Como Lo Descubriste? / Pregunto Ella

 **RUBÍ:** Bueno No Lo Descubrí Al Principio Pero Ya Tenía Mis Dudas Las Cuáles Fueron Confirmándose Con El Tiempo Para Empezar Tanto Yang Como Su Padre Son De Cabello Rubio, De Ojos Violetas, Fuerza Brutal Y Un Sentido De Confianza Y Aventura. Rasgos Que Yo No Tenía En Similitud Con Ellos, Luego Cuando Busque Alguna Foto De Mi Madre Con El Padre De Yang Ya Que Si Era Mi Padre En Alguna Foto Tendría Que Salir Con Mamá, Pero Por Más Que Busque No Había Nada Incluso En El Álbum De Fotos Faltan Varias Fotos, Por Lo Que Entendía Ahora Todos Esos Detalles Sobre Mi Madre Y Supuesto Padre / Dijo Rubí

 **EXELÍA:** Bien Rubí Gracías A Todo Eso Me Haz Ahorrado Mucho, Esta Vez Me Encargare De Contarte Este Secreto Acerca De Tu Madre Sumer Y De Tu Padre Así Que Escucha Con Mucha Atención Que Solo Lo Diré Una Vez ¿Ok?... Bien Para Empezar Rubí Tu Eres Hija De Sumer Rose Y De…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS "RELIQUIAS" Y SERENA**

Todos Se Encontraban Afuera De La Habitación Esperando A Que Todo Saliera Bien Cuando De Repente La Puerta De La Habitación Fue Abierta Por Exelía Quién Salía Caminando Elegantemente Y Mirando A Las "Reliquias" Asintió Con La Cabeza Para Hablar Lo Siguiente

 **EXELÍA:** Fue Un Poco Extenuante Pero Al Final Pudimos Hacer Que Rubí Entendiera Y Asimilara Todo Lo Que Había Sucedido Estos 12 Años, Claro Eso No Evito Que Sufriera Un Poco Al Ver Como Sus Familiares Y Amigos Perecían En El Transcurso, Pero Gracías A La Estrategia De Ichaival No Hubo Algún Daño Psicológico Ni Emocional Latente En Ella, Claro Eso No Evito Que Dejara Salir Un Poco Su Llanto Y Lágrimas Cosa Aceptable Pero De Allí En Fuera Todo Salió Bien…¿Por Cierto Ichaival Como Sabías Que Tendríamos Que Emplear Ese Plan Con Ella? / Pregunto La Diosa

 **ICHAIVAL:** No Es Por Alardear Pero Conozco A Cierta Persona Que En Algún Momento De Su Vida Sufrió Lo Mismo Que Rubí Pero De Diferente Manera Por Eso Con Solo Verla Sabía Que Teníamos Que Aplicar Ese Plan… / Dijo Ichaival Con Tranquilidad

 **GUNGNIR:** Por Cierto Lady Exelía ¿Le Conto Acerca De **"Eso"**?... ¿Cómo Lo Tomo? / Pregunto Gungnir A Exelía Quién Dejo Salir Un Leve Suspiro

 **EXELÍA:** Para Empezar Eso La Dejo En Shock Debido A La Impresión De Enterarse De Cierta Verdad, Con Forme Iba Explicando Detalle Por Detalle Ella Quiso Negarlo Y No Creerlo Pero Después De Contarle Una Pequeña Historia De La Capa Blanca Y Del Cuervo Solitario Dejo De Dudar De Lo Que Le Decía, Así Comenzamos Ambas A Armar Un Rompe Cabezas Con Ciertos Recuerdos Y Detalles Hasta Que Logre Que Ella Pudiera Comprobarlo Lo Cuál Le Trajo Unas Cuantas Dudas…Pero Me Sorprendió Que Las Haya Logrado Deducir Al Parecer La Madures Mental De Rubí Alcanza La De Una Persona De 30 Años, Cuando Termine De Explicarle El Resto Le Pregunte Que Haría Ahora… / Termino De Explicar Exelía Mientras Miraba A Todos

 **HIBAKIRI:** Y Entonces ¿Qué Te Respondió La Señorita Rose? / Pregunto El Maestro Espadachín Sabiendo La Respuesta

 **EXELÍA:** En Ese Caso Por Que No Les Respondes…Rubí…

Y Detrás De Lady Exelía Rubí Salió Caminando De La Habitación Y Alzando Su Mirada Ante Las **"Reliquias",** Serena Y Lady Exelía Rubí Ya No Mostraba Ese Temple Triste, Adolorido Y Vacío Que Tenía Antes Ahora Mostraba Un Completo Rostro De Alegría Como Si De Una Gran Carga Se Haya Liberado Ahora Mostraba Una Confianza Plena En Si Misma A La Vez En Su Mirada Podía Ver Uno La Determinación Que Rubí Ahora Tenía Pero Sobre Todo Su Presencia Tenía Un Aire De Madures

 **RUBÍ:** Sencillo Acepte Todos Los Términos Que Me Impuso Lady Exelía Y Estoy Dispuesta A Ser Entrenada Por Ustedes Gungnir, Ichaival, Hibakiri, Para Así Controlar Estas Habilidades Que Me Dieron Cuando Me Salvaron De Morir En Verdad Se Los Agradezco, También Salvar A Mis Familiares Y Amigos Además De Evitar Esas Catástrofes Que Sucedieron Y Por Último Y No Por Nada Importante Arreglar Ciertos Asuntos Con Cierto Cuervo Adicto A Las Faldas Cortas Y Al Alcohol…Jeeee / Dijo Rubí Mientras Ponía Una Sonrisa Similar A Yang Asustando Un Poco A Los Presentes

Después De Eso Comenzaron A Planear Como Sería El Entrenamiento Y Prácticas De Rubí Para Poder Controlar Y Pulir Esas Habilidades "Peculiares" Que Ostentaba Ahora, Después Pasaron A Tazar Como Tendría Que Practicar Y Estudiar Nuevas Artes Como La Magia Usando Prana, Aura Y Maná Por Parte De Cierta Maid, Además Aprendería El Arte Del Engaño, El Sigilo, La Infiltración, El Hackeo Informático Junto Con Un Estilo De Combate Combinando El Sambo Ruso (Sistema Arte Marcial Ruso) Y El Kick Boxing Por Cortesía De Ichaival Quién Le Mando Una Dulce Sonrisa A Rubí Prometiéndole Mucho Dolor A Lo Cuál Rubí Sudo Frío.

Por Otro Lado Hibakiri Había Propuesto En Enseñarle A Rubí El Arte Del Manejo De La Espada Al Igual Que Un Estilo De Pelea Llamado Jiu-Jitsu Que Combinada Con La Velocidad Y Fluidez De La Semblanza De Rubí Eso La Haría Un Oponente Letal, Al Mismo Tiempo La Entrenaría En Sus Fortalezas Físicas, De Resistencia, Destreza, De Reflejos, Reacción.

Y Por Último Gungnir La Adiestraría En El Uso De La Lanza Al Igual Que Su Puño Perforador De Impacto Cosa Que Extraño Un Poco A Rubí Ya Que Desconocía Esa Habilidad Pero Por Como Veía A Gungnir Sabía Que No Solo Le Enseñaría Eso Si No Que Reforzaría Sus Conocimientos Académicos Cosa Que Le Sonó A Rubí A Tener Montones De Tareas Y Exámenes Como En Beacom… **T-T** …No Por Nada Contaban Con Una Basta E Infinita Biblioteca.

Habiendo Acordado Todo Ese Plan De Entrenamiento, Práctica Y Estudio, Exelía Dio Por Terminada Esa Reunión Ya Que Tenía Que Retirarse Por El Momento Hasta Que Rubí Completara Todo Eso

 **EXELÍA:** Bien Les Encargo Ese Favor Traten Bien A Rubí / Dijo Ella Mientras Un Brillo Comenzaba A Rodear Su Cuerpo

 **GUNGNIR:** Así Sera Lady Exelía Gracías Por Apoyarnos En Esto

 **HIBAKIRI:** Como Ordene Exelía-Sama Sera Un Honor Poder Ayudarla

 **ICHAIVAL:** Sabes Que No Tienes Que Decirlo Hare Bien El Favor Que Pediste

 **RUBÍ:** Gracías Exelía Me Haz Quitado Un Gran Peso De Encima En Verdad Gracías Si No Fuera Por Ti O Por Ellos No Sé Qué Hubiera Pasado Así Que De Corazón Te Lo Agradezco / Dijo Rubí Mientras Daba Una De Sus Típicos Gestos

 **EXELÍA:** No Agradezcas Si Hay Alguna Persona Que Pueda Ayudar En El Momento Ten Segura Que Lo Hare Por Eso Te Ayude A Ti…Bien Rubí Regresare Por Ti Cuando Hayas Terminado Tu Entrenamiento Con Todos Así Que Bye…Bye…

Y Sin Más Lady Exelía Había Desaparecido En Un Destello Luminoso Dejando A Rubí Y A Las "Reliquias" Ahí Mismas Hasta Que De Repente….

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Rayos No Me Acuerdo Donde Quedaron Todas Las Armas Que Traía Conmigo! / Grito Rubí Una Vez Que Recordó Que Las Necesitaría Para Entrenar Y Practicar

Mientras Los Demás La Veían Con Un Gotón En La Cabeza Debido A Esa Reacción Hasta Que Cierta Maid Hablo Acerca De Las Armas De Rubí

 **SERENA:** ¡Oh!...Rubí Si Se Trata De Las Armas Que Venían Contigo No Te Preocupes Ya Que Mientras Dormías Se Las Lleve A Ryoko-Sensei Para Ver Si Las Podía Reparar Espero Que No Te Hayas Molestado / Dijo Ella Mientras Veía A Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** (Suspiro) No Me Molesta Al Contrario Te Lo Agradezco Ya Que Son Las Armas De Mi Equipo…Por Cierto ¿Dónde Están? / Pregunto Rubí

 **SERENA:** En El Laboratorio Que Esta En La Parte Trasera De La Mansión Creo Que En Estos Momentos Ryoko Sensei Se Ha De Encontrar Allí / Dijo Serena Mientras Ponía Uno De Sus Dedos Sobre Su Barbilla A Modo De Pensar

 **ICHAIVAL:** Ahora Que Lo Pienso Ya Se Me Hacía Raro Que No Viera A Esa Pervertida Por Aquí / Decía Para Si Mismo Ichaival

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Pervertida?... / Dijo Rubí Para Si Misma Mientras Un Escalofrío Le Recorría La Espalda

 **GUNGNIR:** Bien Sera Mejor Darnos Prisa Que Hay Que Comenzar Con Tu Entrenamiento Rubí, Mientras Tanto Serena Prepara La Lo Que Vayamos A Necesitar / Dijo El Rubio Rey A Serena Quién Asintió Y Salía Del Lugar

 **SERENA:** De Acuerdo Maestro Gungnir

 **ICHAIVAL:** Espero Que No Este Haciendo Nada Loco Esta Vez / Dijo El

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Qué Quisiste Decir? / Pregunto Rubí Algo Tensa

 **HIBAKIRI:** Créeme Lo Vas A Averiguar En Cuanto Lleguemos / Dijo El Espadachín Dejando En Duda A Rubí…

Mientras Tanto En El Laboratorio De La Mansión Se Podía Ver Que Este Laboratorio Estaba Bastante Equipado Para Su Uso No Solo Por La Maquinaria, Equipo Y Demás Que Se Encontraba En Ese Lugar, Un Poco Más Adelante S Podía Ver A Una Joven Mujer De Unos 27-28 Años Peli Castaña De Largo Cabello El Cual Estaba Recogido En Una Trenza Larga Dejando Gran Parte De Su Cabello Enrollado Arriba De Su Cabeza, De Ojos Violetas, Piel Clara Vestía Un Vestido De Una Sola Pieza Dejando Ver Un Pequeño Escote De Sus Pechos Copa B, Sobre Este Traía Puesta Una Bata De Laboratorio Como Cualquier Científica, Traía Unos Zapatillas De Tacón Color Negras Y Por Último Unas Pulseras Adornaban Sus Muñecas Al Igual Unos Lentes Cuadrados De Color Rosa En Su Rostro Esta Joven Mujer Se Trataba De Ryoko Sakurai.

Justamente En Estos Momentos Se Encontraba Reparando Una De Las Últimas Armas Dañadas Que Cierta Maid La Había Traído Para Que Las Revisara E Intentara Repararlas Lo Curioso Es Que Lo Estaba Haciendo Con Una Sonrisa Algo Sádica

 **RYOKO:** Jeeeee…Nunca Me Espere Que Serena Me Trajera Estas Armas Transformables Sí Que Son Interesantes Y Más Esa Extraña Energía Que Despedían Sí Que Han Sido Todo Un Reto Repararlas / Dijo Ella Mientras Terminaba De Darle Los Últimos Toques A Cierta Espada Plateada Con Forma De Revolver

 **RYOKO:** Y ¡Presto Divino Precioso! …Uhooooooo/ Grito Con Excitación Al Ver Su Trabajo Completado Y Listo

Tan Centrada Estaba En Su Teatral Y Sádica Risa De Villana Que No Se Había Percatado De Que Tenía Ciertos Invitados Presentes En Su Laboratorio Para Que Al Momento De Verlos Con Cierta Peli Negra-Roja Dejo Su Teatral Drama Y Con Algo De Pena Se Recompuso.

Gungnir Dejo Salir Un Suspiro, Hibakiri Negaba Sonriente Con La Cabeza Mientras Ichaival Tenía El Ceño Fruncido Y Rubí Había Sentido Un Deja Vú Ya Que El Carácter De Ryoko Le Recordó Al De Su Hermana Yang Alocada, Fuerte, Directa Además De Lasciva Y Pervertida Cosa Que Hiso Temblar Un Poco A Rubí

 **ICHAIVAL:** ¿Acaso Es Necesario Que Siempre Pongas Esa Cara Y Sádica Sonrisa? / Se Quejaba El Guerrero Sumerio Que Por Alguna Razón No Soportaba Las Risas De Ryoko

 **RYOKO:** Vaya Ichi-Kun No Pensé Que Tu Y El Resto Bajara Aquí A ¿Qué Se Debe Esta Repentina Visita? / Pregunto Ryoko Dulcemente Mientras Ichaival Dejo Salir Un Suspiro En Derrota Tranquilizándose A Lo Que Cierto Rey Se Acerco

 **GUNGNIR:** Buenos Días Ryoko Ya Sabrás El Por Qué Estamos Aquí En Tus Dominios ¿No?

 **RYOKO:** Por Supuesto Que Se Además Ya Se Encuentran Todas Ellas Reparadas Y Como Nuevas A Exención De Cierta Guadaña Roja De Gran Filo Esa Me A Derrotado Por El Momento En Tratar De Repararla Ni Siquiera Pude Levantar Ese "Pequeño" Fragmento De Oz Es Como Si Se Negara A Que La Empuñe ¿Quién Traería Consigo Todas Esas Armas Dañadas? / Dijo Y Pregunto Ryoko Solo Para Que Gungnir Se Hiciera A Un Lado Al Igual Que Hibakiri

Y Para Asombro D La Misma Ryoko Frente A Ella Se Mostraba Imponente Una Chica De Unos 15 Años Con Ropas Y Botas Con Toques De Estilo Gótico Pero En Colores Rijo Y Negro, Oji Plateada Pero Lo Más Llamativo Era Esa Capa Roja Característica De Rubí Rose Si No Fuera Por Que Tenía El Rostro Descubierto Hubiera Pensado Que Se Trataba De La Misma "Caperucita Roja" Pero Al Verla Su Mente Hizo "Clic" Claro Ella Era La Chica Que Tenía Esas Armas Pesadas Y Con Esa Extraña Energía Y Aura

 **RUBÍ:** Gusto En Conocerla Doctora Ryoko Y Gracías Por Reparar Las Armas De Mi Equipo Le Estoy Agradecida / Dijo Rubí Educadamente Mientras Daba Una Pequeña Sonrisa A Una Ryoko Que Tenía La Vista Ensombrecida Hasta Que

 **RYOKO:** ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Que Monada De Chica!

Grito Ryoko Dejando A Más De Alguno Sordo Mientras Se Lanzaba A Una Sorprendida Rubí Para Darle Un Gran Abrazo Enterrando Su Cara Entre Sus Enormes Pechos Mientras Ryoko Chillaba Como Colégiala De La Emoción Por Ver A Alguien Nuevo Allí

 **RYOKO:** ¡ **KYAAA!...** Que Monada De Chica Eres Mira Que Mona Eres…Jeeeeee Oh Pero Que Piel Tan Suave Tienes Mira Esos Ojos Tuyos Sí Que Son Exóticos…¡Kyaaa! / Eran Los Murmullos Y Comentarios De Ryoko Mientras Frotaba Su Mejilla Con La De Una Choqueada Y Ruborizada Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** (Hay No ¿Por Qué Tuvo Que Ser Igual Que Yang? Buaaaaa) / Eran Los Pensamientos De Rubí Mientras Lloraba Cómicamente **T-T** …

Después Y Gracías A La Ayuda De Ichaival Y De Rubí Fuera Soltada Por Una Ryoko Con Varios Chichones Sobre La Cabeza, Comenzaron Teniendo Una Pequeña Platica De La Situación En La Que Se Encontraba Rubí Y El Como Esta Fue Resuelta Por Cierta Guardiana-Diosa Que Encontró La Manera En Que Rubí Regresara A Su Mundo

 **GUNGNIR:** Y Bien ¿Qué Opina Doctora Ryoko Nos Ayudara? / Pregunto Gungnir Con Serenidad

 **HIBAKIRI:** Esperamos Contar Con Su Apoyo Doctora Sakurada

 **RYOKO:** (Suspiro) Bien A Cambio De Que La Hermosa Y Adorable Rubí Me Explique 2 Pequeños Detalles Que Note Cuando Reparada Esas 3 Armas / Dijo Ryoko Mientras Fijaba Su Mirada En Rubí Quién Tenía Un Signo De Interrogación Sobre Su Cabeza

 **RUBÍ:** Exactamente De Que Se Trata Doctora Ryoko

 **RYOKO:** Para Serte Franca No Lo Sé Cómo Decírtelo Pero Allí Va 1ro Que Es Esa Extraña Sustancia Que Parece Un Especié De Cristal Molido Y Procesado Hasta Hacerlo Polvo Ya Que Durante El Tiempo Que Repare Las Armas De Tu Equipo Me Tope Con Este Extraño Material En Polvo Del Cuál Tome Un Poco Y Lo Analice Comprobando Que Tiene Muchas Y Distintas Propiedades Para Crear Energía Iónica, Explosiva, Variaciones De Elementos, Incluso Para Usos Industriales, Domesticos Y Bélicos Incluso Desconozco Muchos Usos Más, Ahora Lo 2do Que Es Esa Extraña Energía Que Despedía Lo Que Quedaba De Una Guadaña Roja Toda Fisurada Y Resquebrajada Por Más Que Intente Tocarla Ni Levantarla No Pude A Pesar De Que Es Solo Una Cuchilla ¿Qué Clase De Energía Es La Que Despide? / Termino De Hablar Ryoko Mientras Señalaba A Un Costado De Ella En Una Mesa De Metal Una Muy Dañada Cuchilla Que Brillaba

 **RUBÍ:** Te Refieres A La **"Crecent Rose"…** Bueno Lo Primero Que Descubriste Es Un Especie De Cristal Especial Del Cuál Se Pulveriza, Extrae Y Procesa Para Convertirlo En Energía Para Muchos Usos Incluso Para Todos Los Que Habías Mencionado Ese Material De Donde Yo Vengo Se Le Conoce Como: " **Dust** O **Polvo De Dust** " / Dijo Rubí Solo Para Ver Como Ryoko Saltaba De La Alegría

 **RYOKO:** ¡Lo Sabía, Sabía Que Estaba En Lo Cierto Ese Material…Dust Tiene Esas Propiedades!...Ahh Por Cierto Y Aquella Extraña Energía Que Despide Lo Que Queda De Tu Arma / Mientras Apuntaba A La Cuchilla Del Arma De Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** (Mirando Lo Que Queda De La Crecent Rose)…Ah Con Que Así Se Protegió De Ese Ataque Hee… Bueno Lo Que Despide Mi Arma Doctora Ryoko No Es Más Que El Aura Del Cuál En Mi Mundo Somos Capaces De Usar Una Energía Natural Proveniente De Muestra Alma Llamada Aura Con La Cuál Activamos Nuestra Semblanza Que Son Una Habilidad Única Que Cada Ser Vivo Tiene A Un Que Es Muy Difícil Activarla Y Varía En Cada Persona Es Por Eso Que No La Podías Tocar Sin Recibir Daño Hasta Que Yo Misma Retire El Aura Que Tiene…Mira. / Rubí Le Explicaba A Ryoko Mientras Ella Tomaba La Cuchilla De La Crecent Rose Y Esta Volvía A Perder Ese Brillo

 **RYOKO:** Ya Veo Muchas Gracías Por Tu Explicación Rubí Ahora Que Lo Pienso ¿Cómo Te Gustaría Que Reconstruya Tu Vieja Guadaña No Por Nada Soy La Mejor Científica Que Alguna Vez Diseño Y Modifico Los Gears / Dijo Con Sorna

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Crear Y Modificar Gear? / Pensó Rubí Al Escuchar Eso Ya Que Había Escuchado Eso En Cierta Historia Hasta Que Ciertos Autores De Esa Historia Hablaron

 **GUNGNIR:** Por Si No Lo Sabes La Doctora Ryoko En Ese Tiempo Creo Las Armaduras Symphogear Que No Te Sorprenda Tanto El Hecho De Que Pudo Reparar Todas Tus Armas

 **HIBAKIRI:** Además Puede Que Con Su Conocimiento Te Pueda Ayudar En El Estudio Que Veras A Continuación / Dijo Hibakiri Recordándole A Rubí Sobre Esa Parte De Su Entrenamiento Mientras Esta Ponía Una Cara Depresiva

 **RUBÍ:** Buahh No Me Recuerdes… **T_T** …

 **RYOKO:** Por Mi No Hay Problema Rubí Si Necesitas Estudiar Ven Conmigo Te Prometo Que Estudiaremos Lo Necesario Incluso Si Es Necesario Estudiarnos A Nosotras Mismas / Dijo Una Ryoko Con Una Cara Lasciva Cosa Que Tenso A Rubí Ya Que La Estaba Agarrando De La Cintura

 **RUBÍ:** **O - /-O**

 **ICHAIVAL:** Ok Pervertida Ya Deja De Actuar Así Que Estas Traumando A La Pobre Chica No Quiero Pensar Lo Que Le Harás Si Se Te Va La Mano Tal Vez La Dejes Sin Inocencia, Solo Espero No Enterarme De Eso / Dijo Ichaival Mientras Apartaba A Rubí De Una Pervertida Ryoko Y Esta Tenía Una Vena En La Cabeza

 **RYOKO:** Yo No Soy De Esas Pervertidas Así Que Te Pediría De Favor Que No Me Compares Con Esas Arrastradas / Dijo Ryoko Algo Molesta Mientras Todos Los Demás Tenían Los Ojos Como Puntitos Y Miraban A Ryoko Con Sorpresa

 **ICHAIVAL:** "Si Claro Que Sí" Y No Nosotros Vamos A La Playa Disfrazados Como Chicas…Jaaaaaaaaa Ni Tu Misma Te La Crees Ryoko Solo Ayuda A La Mocosa En Como Hay Que Reparar Esas Armas, Ahh Por Cierto Rubí Te Recomendaría Que Modificaras Un Poco Tus Armas Ya Que Después Del Tortuoso Entrenamiento Las Necesitaras Para Combinarlas Con Tus Nuevas Habilidades

 **RUBÍ:** ¡ **WOOOW**! Increíble!...Ahora Que Lo Pienso Si Creo Que Hay Que Hacer Unos Pequeños Cambios / Dijo Rubí Para Sí Misma

 **GUNGNIR:** Creo Que Eso Sera Todo Por Hoy Rubí Aprovecha Para Hablar Con Ryoko Acerca De Esto, Después De Todo Son Ahora Tus Armas, Mañana Mismo Empezamos Con Tu Practica Y Entrenamiento / Dijo El Mientras Se Retiraba Del Lugar

 **HIBAKIRI:** Soy Algo Estricto Y Serio En El Arte De La Espada Espero Que Puedas Con Mi Reto / Dijo El Mientras Igual Se Retiraba De Allí

 **ICHAIVAL:** De Una Vez Te Lo Advierto Mocosa No Me Voy A Contener Así Que Mientras Más Sudes Conmigo Menos Sangraras En La Batalla Suerte Te Veo Luego / Y Así Los 3 Se Habían Retirado

Dejando A Rubí Y Ryoko Solas Allí Mismo Hasta Que A Rubí Se Le Ocurrió Algo Que Sorprendería A Alguno En El Futuro

 **RUBÍ:** Ya Sé Que Hacer Ryoko ¿Verdad Que Puedes Modificar Y Crear Algunas Especificaciones?...Bueno Por Que Necesito Un Pequeño Favor / Dijo Rubí Mientras Miraba El Coldije De Rubí Y Este Reaccionaba Emitiendo Cierto Brillo Rojo

 **RYOKO:** Hmm Creo Que Ya Entiendo A Lo Que Quieres Llegar Y Bien ¿Qué Tienes En Mente? / Pregunto Ryoko

Entonces Una Sonriente Rubí Se Le Acerco Y Comenzó A Susurrarle En El Oído Ciertas Cosas Que Sorprendieron A Ryoko Entre Ellas Ciertas Modificaciones A Todas Las Armas Que Rubí Traía Consigo Además De Aplicar Cierta Teoría De Poder Que Nunca Pudo Aplicar Antes De Entrar A Beacom Y Así Ambas Continuaron Conversando Con Dicho Proyecto Que Dejaría A Cualquiera Con La Boca Abierta, Una Vez Concluido Con Esa Conversación Rubí Salió Del Laboratorio Dejando A Una Ryoko Pensativa

 **RYOKO:** (Sin Duda Esa Chica Tiene Talento Nato Además Su Actitud Me Recuerda A Ella Rubí Rose Ni Tu Misma Imaginas El Alcance De Tu Propio Poder) / Pensaba Ella Mientras Tomaba Una Tasa De Café.

…

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE / LA ARENA DEL COLISEO DEL FRONTIER**

Se Podía Ver A Una Rubí Con Ropa Deportiva Ligera Siendo Esta Un Short Negro Tipo Licra Con Dos Rayas Rojas En Los Lados, Una Camiseta De Tirantes Negra Con Dos Franjas Rojas Dibujadas A La Mitad, Su Ahora Un Poco Largo Cabello Estaba Atado En Una Pequeña Cola De Caballo, Usaba Unos Tenis Deportivos Negros Con Una Raya Combinados Con Unas Calcetas Blancas Hasta Los Tobillos Y Unos Guantes Negros De Cuero Sin Dedos.

Esa Ropa Deportiva Que Vestía Le Hacía Resaltar Un Poco Su Figura Ya Que Fue La Maid Serena Quién Le Había Prestado Esa Ropa Para El Cruel…Agotador Entrenamiento Que Sufriría Y Al Parecer Serena N O Se Había Equivocado Ya Que Justamente En Este Momento Rubí Se Encontraba Haciendo Unas Cuantas Flexiones Con Ambas Manos Sobre El Suelo Mientras Tenía Unos 4 Tabiques De Concreto Macizo Sobre La Espalda Rubí Sudaba A Mares Mientras Terminaba Las Flexiones

 **RUBÍ:** 95,…96,… 97,…98,…..99,…¡100!...¡ **SPLOOOOAAAAAA**! / Exclamo Rubí Cuando Termino De Completar Las 100 Flexiones Por Parte De Ichaival Cayendo De Bruces Al Suelo

Frente A Ella Se Encontraban Ichaival Quien Dejo Salir Un Suspiro, Gungnir El Cuál Estaba Pensativo Y Hibakiri Quien Solo Observaba

 **ICHAIVAL:** Esto No Va Avanzando Como Esperábamos Y Ya Es Más De Medio Día A Este Paso Vamos Muy Atrasados / Dijo El Con Pesadez

 **RUBÍ:** Lo Siento Señores Pero Como No Estoy Muy Acostumbrada A Estos Ejercicios Me Es Difícil Completarlos En Forma Además El Como Ustedes Los Ejecutan Me Es Más Complicado Seguirles El Paso / Contesto Rubí

Todos Estaban Pensando De Que Manera Acelerar Todo Ese Entrenamiento Hasta Que Cierto Rey Hablo

 **GUNGNIR:** ¡Ya Lo Tengo Hibakiri Ichaival Vengan Un Momento Conmigo! / Dijo Gungnir

Los Nombrados Siguieron A Gungnir Un Poco Lejos De Rubí, Una Vez Lejos De Ella Comenzaron A Hablar Entre Sí

 **HIBAKIRI:** ¿Qué Tiene En Mente Gungnir-Sama?

 **ICHAIVAL:** Sea Lo Que Estés Tramando Espero Que Nos Ayude

 **GUNGNIR:** Se Como Adelantar Todo Ese Entrenamiento Para Empezar ¿Qué Tal Si Usamos La Habitación Del Vacío? / Dijo El Con Interés

 **HIBAKIRI:** Es Verdad Allí Lo De Una Semana De Lo De Un Año Si Ocupamos Esa Habitación Es Posible Que Completemos Todo El Entrenamiento Y Práctica En Solo 4 Semanas Además Es Posible Que La Señorita Rose Pueda Entrar A Ese Lugar Por Su Físico Por Como Lo Vea Es Una Buena Idea / Asintió El Espadachín Hibakiri Concordando Con Lo Dicho Por Gungnir

 **ICHAIVAL:** ¡Esperen! Que Acaso Para Entrar Allí ¿No Hay Que Tener Un Físico O Apariencia Joven?...Ya Que Allí El Tiempo Es Inexistente…No Me Digas Que Planeas Que Usemos Eso / Dijo Ichaival Algo Tenso Y Con El Ceño Fruncido…

 **GUNGNIR:** Se La Vergüenza Que Te Causa Usar Eso Amigo Mío Pero Tenemos Que Ayudar A Rubí Ya Que No Se Puede Quedar Más Tiempo Aquí Recuerda Que Nosotros Todavía Tenemos Asuntos Pendientes Con Ellos, Así Que Por Lo Menos Haz El Intento / Hablaba Gungnir A Su Compañero De Armas

Ichaival Pese A Su Apariencia De Guerrero Imbatible Y Feroz Pensaba Las Palabras De Su Camarada Y Obviamente En Cada Aspecto Tenía Razón Ya Que Ellos A Un Tenían Sus Propios Asuntos Con Los Cuáles Lidiar…Soltando Un Leve Suspiro Asintió Para Gracia De Los Demás

 **ICHAIVAL:** Bien Lo Haremos Pero Ni Se Les Ocurra Comentar Algo De Esto Par De Idiotas / Dijo Ichaival Con Algo De Rencor Mostrando Su Puño Al Igual Que Los Demás

 **GUNGNIR:** Claro Que Así Sera / Dijo Gungnir Mostrando Su Puño Al Igual Que Hibakiri

 **HIBAKIRI:** Dalo Por Hecho / Dijo El Espadachín

Una Vez Que Se Habían Puesto De Acuerdo En Tomar Esas Medidas Para El Entrenamiento De Rubí Ellos Se Acercaron De Nuevo A Una Rubí Quien Ahora Hacia Flexiones Con 5 Tabiques, Por Lo Cual Al Verlos Se Detuvo Y Se Paró De Píe

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Qué Sucede Ahora Gungnir?

 **GUNGNIR:** Encontramos La Manera De Que Podamos Avanzar Más Tu Entrenamiento Y A La Vez Mejores Tu Práctica Con Tus Habilidades Para Eso Es Necesario Que Vayamos A Cierto Lugar Conocido Como La Habitación Del Vacío Ya Que Como Allí No Existe El Tiempo Puedes Pasar Años Mientras Que Aquí Apenas Hayan Pasado Unas Cuantas Semanas

 **HIBAKIRI:** No Debe Preocuparse Señorita Rose En Ese Lugar Usted No Se Vera Afectada Debido A Su Físico Joven Además No Ira Sola Nosotros 3 Y La Maid Serena También Ira / Dijo Con Tranquilidad Hibakiri

 **RUBÍ:** Hmmm Entiendo Y Gracías Por La Explicación Se Los Agradezco Por Cierto ¿Qué Pasa Con Ustedes Que No Podían Entrar? / Pregunto Rubí Con Duda

 **GUNGNIR:** Claro A Menos De Que Hagamos Cierto Truco Para Nosotros Es Pan Comido Solo No Te Sorprenda

 **HIBAKIRI:** No Importa La Apariencia Que Tengamos Igual Tu Entrenamiento No Cambiara

 **ICHAIVAL:** Más Te Vale No Burlarte De Nuestra Apariencia Mocosa O Te Hare Más Pesado Nuestro Entrenamiento / Dijo Ichaival Con El Ceño Fruncido

Una Vez Dicho Todo Eso, Con Un Pequeño Chasquido De Dedos De Gungnir Una Luz Blanca Brillo Cegando A Rubí Mientras El Mismo Brillo Cubría A Gungnir, Hibakiri E Ichaival Esta Brillo Un Poco Más Para Luego… ¡ **BUUUUUUUMM**! Explotar En Una Pequeña Explosión De Humo Blanco Que Poco A Poco Se Fue Disipando Hasta Mostrar Algo Que Dejo A Rubí Con Los Ojos Saltados Y La Mandíbula Hasta Los Suelos Frete A Ella Ya No Se Encontraban Las 3 **"Reliquias"** Parlantes Se Encontraban Ahora 3 Chicas De Entre 17-19 Años De Edad La 1ra Era De Medio Tamaño, Cabello Castaño Claro Con Toques Rubio, Oji Ámbar, Vestía Una Especie De Armadura Ligera De Cuerpo Semi Completo Junto A Una Lanza, La 2da Era Una Peli Azul Rey De Larga Cabellera Azul Hasta Medía Espalda, Oji Azul, Vestía Un Especie De Yukata Japonesa, Usaba Chanclas Junto A Una Gran Y Temible Espada Y Por Último La 3ra Es Una Chica Peli Gris Con 4 Coletas De Cabello Largas Separadas, Oji Violeta, Vestía Su Mismo Traje Solo Que Este No Tenía Su Gorro Y Dejaba Ver A La Vista Mucha Piel Por No Decir Más Ya Que A Esa Chica Se Le Veía El Ceño Fruncido…

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Qué Quiénes Son?...Espera Gungnir, Hibakiri, Ichaival ¿Son Ustedes? / Pregunto Rubí A Lo Que Esas 3 Chicas Asintieron Con Una Leve Sonrisa Menos Cierta Peli Gris Entonces La Chica Peli Castaña Se Acerca A Rubí Siendo Esta Gungnir

 **GUNGNIR:** Bien Rubí Es Hora De Ir A Entrenar Como Nunca Lo Has Hecho En Tu Corta Vida / Pregunto La Ahora Chica Gungnir

 **RUBÍ:** E…Ee….Sí Estoy Lista / Respondió Una Shoqueada Rubí

 **GUNGNIR:** Hibakiri Nos Harías Los Honores / Le Dijo A La Ahora Chica Hibakiri

 **HIBAKIRI:** Entendido / Y Con Maestría Absoluta Hibakiri Balanceo Su Espada Contra Una De Las Paredes Más Grandes Del Coliseo Solo Para Ver Como Al Tocar En Cierto Punto Una Gran Puerta De Mármol Con Diversos Adornos En Diamante Y Otras Joyas Se Hacía Presente Y Poco A Poco Comenzaba A Abrirse

 **ICHAIVAL:** Bien Que Estamos Esperando Andando Y Más Les Vale No Comentar Nada Ridículo De Estas Pintas ¿Oíste Rubí? / Dijo La Ahora Chica Ichaival

 **RUBÍ:** Sí No Se Preocupen Así Que Vamos No Hay Tiempo Que Perder

Así Todas Ellas 4 Entraron Por Esa Puerta Para Comenzar Un Agotador, Terrorífico Y Brutal Entrenamiento Para Que Rubí Pudiera Controlar Esas Nuevas Habilidades Y Mejorar Las Suyas…

¿Podrá Rubí Terminar Ese Entrenamiento Proporcionado Por Lady Exelía?

¿Cuáles Serán Aquellos Detalles Que Rubí Le Susurro A La Doctora Ryoko?

Al Final De Todo Esto ¿Que Respuestas Encontrara Rubí Para Sí Misma?

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 **NOTA: Como Verán Pienso Rehacer La Trama De RWBY Pero Con Pequeños Nuevos Cambios Y Uno De Esos Cambios Serán Un Poco L Actitud De Rubí Junto A Sus Habilidades, En Resumen Agregare Una Que Otra Trama Un Tanto Oscura Al Igual Varios Personajes Tendrán Un Notable Cambio Pero Sin Alterar Mucho El Canon De La Serie Original Al Igual Agregare Unos Personajes OC Y Algunos Elementos De Otras Series Y Animes….Para Empezar (Elementos De Senki Zesshou Symphogear) Nos Vemos En La Siguiente Entrega…¡Hasta La Próxima!**


	3. FIN DE ENTRENAMIENTO Y REGRESO A CASA

_**CAPÍTULO III: FÍN DE ENTRENAMIENTO EL REGRESO A CASA DE LA "ROSA DE FUEGO"**_

En Un Gran Y Extenso Paramo Un Lugar Donde No Existía Ningún Árbol, Montaña, Planta, Animal Ni Ningún Otro Ser Vivo U Objeto Dicho Lugar Ni Siquiera Contaba Con Un Cielo A La Vista Era Como Una Gigantesca Habitación Completamente Blanca Que Se Extendía Hasta El Infinito Horizonte Al Igual Que Las Paredes Ya Que Estaban Tan Alejadas Que Era Imposible Alcanzarlas Y El Techo Ni Se Diga Solo Era Un Gran Vacío Blanco Inalcanzable Para Cualquiera, Por Último El Piso En Su Totalidad Estaba Cubierto De Un Fino Mosaico Gris Mate Por Todo El Suelo Que Se Extendía Pero Entre Todo Ese Basto Vacío Se Podía Ver Una Torre (Edificación) De Estilo Oriental Que Se Alzaba Imponente Sobre Ese Gran Vacío, Dicha Edificación Contaba Con 5 Pisos Hasta Llegar A La Cima Donde Se Encontraba Un Área Abierta A Modo De Explanada Con Varios Círculos Dorados Y En Centro El Emblema De Una Garra De Dragón Sosteniendo Una Llama, Toda Esta Edificación Rodeada Por Un Pequeño Muro Azul Que Mirándose Desde Arriba Da La Forma De Una Shiruken (Estrella Ninja).

En La Parte Principal Donde Se Encontraba La Entrada Del Primer Piso Se Podía Ver Por Todo El Lugar Agujeros De Diversos Tamaños, Franjas Y Grietas Extensas Además De Impactos Sobre El Suelo Más Alejado Se Podía Ver Decenas Y Decenas De Flechas Rojas Clavadas En Línea Recta Mientras Más Adelante **…¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Una Gran Explosión Estallo Un Poco Alejado De La Torre Levantando Una Gran Capa De Polvo Y De Entre Ese Espeso Polvo Un Borrón De Color Rojo Salió Disparado Mientras Esquivaba Una Lluvia De Flechas A Una Increíble Velocidad, Haciendo Movimientos En Zip Zip Y Giratorios Hasta Que **…..¡CRASH!...** De La Nada Una Enorme Espada Plateada Con 2 Franjas Azules Le Cayo Desde Arriba Impidiéndole El Paso Obligando Al Borrón Rojo Detenerse Levantando Un Poco De Polvo Para Cuando El Polvo Se Disipo Se Pudo Ver Que Se Trataba De Una Rubí Rose Llena De Raspaduras, Leves Cortes En Su Cuerpo Y Cubierta De Un Poco De Polvo Mientras Sudaba Un Poco Mientras Recuperaba El Aliento, A Un Traía Su Conjunto Deportivo Que Le Había Dado La Maid Serena, Al Recuperar El Aliento Rubí Elevo Su Vista Sobre Esa Gran Espada Que Había Caído Y En Cima De Ella Se Encontraba Una Chica Algo Mayor De Largo Cabello Azul El Cual Ondeaba Por El Viento Mientras La Miraba

 **RUBÍ:** (Jadeo)….Fuuu..Vaya…No Pensé…Que…Se Lo Tomara Muy Apego Maestro Hibakiri Pero Debo De Agradecer Que Gracias A Esos Constantes Y Sorpresivos Ataques He Mejorado Mis Reflejos / Decía Rubí Mientras Tomaba Distancia

 **HIBAKIRI:** En Efecto Tus Reflejos Y Agilidad A Mejorado En Estos Últimos 8 Meses Pero No Te Olvides Que A Un Falta Muchas Cosas Más / Dijo (El) La Ahora Chica Hibakiri

 **¡ZSSSSSSSSSSS…ZAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...** De Repente Una Lluvia De Flechas Cayeron Sobre Rubí La Cuál Al Ver Esto Decidió Refugiarse Detrás De La Enorme Espada Mientras Hibakiri Daba Un Suspiro Y Miraba Tanto Ella Como Rubí A Cierta Peli Gris De 4 Coletas Con Una Cara De Malos Amigos Mientras Fruncía El Ceño

 **ICHAIVAL:** ¡Ven Acá Mocosa Que A Un No Hemos Terminado! / Dijo El Ahora Chica Ichaival Quien Tenía En Ambas Manos 2 Grandes Ballestas Las Cuales Estaban Abiertas En El Extremo De La Punta Donde Se Veían Una Docena De Flechas En Cada Ballesta

 **RUBÍ:** Oye Ichaival No Sé Qué Tiene De Malo Que Te Diga Que Te Vez Lindo O ¿Linda? Así… / Dijo Rubí Sin Tacto Mientras Hibakiri Se Palmeaba La Frente Mientras Veía Como Ichaival Volvía A Tener Un Ataque De Ira Nuevamente

 **ICHAIVAL: …¡MOCOSA!...**

Y Sin Más Una Linda E Iracunda Ichaival Se Lanzó Contra Rubí Nuevamente Mientras Le Comenzaba A Disparar A Diestra Y Siniestra Mientras Comenzaban Una Persecución Por Todo El Lugar Curiosamente Estaban En Una Zona Con Muchos Obstáculos, Trampas, Minas Explosivas, Troncos Gigantes Que Caían Del Cielo Entre Otras Cosas Letales Pero En Todo Momento Rubí Esquivaba Con Elegancia Cada Trampa Que Encontraba Eso Sin Siquiera Detenerse Para Nada Mientras Ichaival Continuaba Lanzando Flechas Sin Detenerse, Consta Decir Que Lo Hacían A Una Velocidad Impresionante Todo Esto Siendo Visto Por Hibakiri Quien Sonreía Mientras Pensaba

 **HIBAKIRI:** (Jeeeeeee Al Parecer Ha Superado Con Nuestros Entrenamientos Esos Pequeños Inconvenientes Rubí Rose Me Has Sorprendido…Pero A Ver Como Lo Haces Ahora) / De Un Momento A Otro Ella Se Lanzó Desde Lo Alto De Esa Enorme Espada

Al Mismo Tiempo Ichaival Había Cambiado Sus Ballestas Por Una Ametralladora Doble Con La Cuál Comenzó A Disparar A Rubí **…¡RAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...** Quén Con Esfuerzo Esquivaba Todas Esas Balas Solo Para Que De Un Momento A Otro Saltaba Dando Un Giro Sobre Misma De 180 Grados Asestándole Una Fuerte Patada Por La Espalda A Ichaival **….¡SPOOOOOOOOOOOOP!...** Quién Cayo De Cara Al Suelo Soltando Su Ametralladora

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Yeah Lo Logre! Por Fin Ahora Un Peq **…¡ZASSSSS!**

Justo Ante De Que Terminara Su Frase Rubí Tuvo Que Agacharse Abajo Para Esquivar Un Corte Diagonal De Una Espada Plateada De Franja Azul La Cuál Siguió Su Trayectoria Hasta Partir Varias Rocas, Pilares Y Una Que Otra Trampa Levantado Una Leve Capa De Polvo

 **RUBÍ: ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!** Eso Sí Que Corta / Dijo Rubí Sorprendida Mientras Tomaba Distancia Un Poco Alejada Observando A Su Alrededor Hasta Que Diviso A Cierta Peli Azul Que Salía De Entre Ese Polvo

 **HIBAKIRI:** ¡No Bajes La Guardia Rubí Rose! Que En Cualquier Momento Te Pueden Atacar Por Ambos Flancos Y Por La Espalda / Dijo Ella (El) Mientras Empuñaba Una Larga Y Delgada Espada Tipo Katana Lanzándose Inmediatamente Sobre Una Sorprendida Rubí Quién Muy Apenas Pudo Bloquear El Filoso Ataque…

 **¡CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDD!** Con Una Rápido Movimiento Rubí Había Bloqueado El Filosos Ataque De Hibakiri Usando Una Espada Plateada Con Diseños Y Grabados En Tonos Rojo Escarlata De Estoque La Cuál En La Empuñadura Parecía Tener Una Parte De Un Revolver Con El Diseño De Un Lobo La Espada Que Rubí Uso Era La Nueva **"Myrthenaster"** La Cuál Había Sido La Primera En Terminar De Ser Modificada Por La Doctora Ryoko Ahora Tenia Nuevas Especificaciones, Y Con Un Gran Empuje Alejo A Tanto La Espada Como A Hibakiri Unos Metros De Distancia…Para Luego Tomar La Empuñadura De Su Espada Y Presionándola Hacía Abajo Esta Se Transformó En Un Especie Pistola Tan Larga Como La Espada Pero Manteniendo Presente Su Afilada Hoja Y Entonces **…¡BANG!...…¡BANG!...…¡BANG!...…¡BANG!..…¡BANG!...…¡BANG!...…¡BANG!...…¡BANG!...…¡BANG!...…¡BANG!...…¡BANG!...…¡BANG!...**

De La Misma Espada-Revolver Salieron Disparos Altamente Comprimidos En Poder Explosivo Lo Cuál Tomo Desprevenida A Hibakiri A Quién Le Costaba Desviar Algunas Balas Ya Que Estas Al Impactar Con Algo Detonaban Unas Explosiones Medianas Las Cuales Eran Acompañadas Por Ataques Elementales Como Explosivos Con Fuego, Explosivos Con Polvo Congelante, Explosivos Electrificados Y Otros Como Las Balas Comprimidas En Aura Explosivas, Después De Una Intensa Ronda De Balas Mortíferas Rubí Volvió A Transformar Su Revolver Nuevamente En Su Espada La Cual Ahora Era Completamente Roja Con La Empuñadura En Color Negro Con Unas Partes Doradas Lo Cuál Sorprendió A Rubí

 **RUBÍ: ¡Woooooooooow!...¡Que Cooool!...** Bien Vamos Hibakiri No Perdamos Más Y ¡Vamos! / Exclamo Rubí Con Emoción Al Medirse Contra Un Gran Espadachín Como Hibakiri Pese A Su Actual Apariencia A Un Era De Temer Y Respetar En El Arte De La Espada

 **HIBAKIRI:** Me Parece Buena Idea ¡Vamos Rubí Rose Muéstrame Que Tanto Has Mejorado En El Arte De La Espada Que Nuestras Espadas Hablen Por Nosotras! / Y Sin Más Ambas Se Lanzaron Entre Sí Para Comenzar Una Feroz Lucha Entre Espadas

 **¡CLAND!...¡CLAND!...¡CLAND!...¡CLAND!...¡CLAND!...¡CLAND!...¡CLAND!...¡CLAND!...**

El Impactar Entre Ambas Espadas Era Una Gran Lluvia De Chispas Que Salían Al Momento De Impactar Entre Sí Pero No Solo Eso Entre Saltos Y Giros Ambas Tanto Rubí Como Hibakiri Mostraban Una Gran Agilidad En Cada Movimiento Evadiendo Y Buscando Una Abertura En Cualquiera De Las Dos En Un Fuerte Golpe Ambas Tomaron Distancias Una Rubí Levemente Agitada Y Una Fresca Hibakiri Con Una Leve Sonrisa

 **HIBAKIRI:** Bien Debo Admitirlo Has Mejorado Más De Lo Que Habíamos Previsto Incluso Ya Puedes Seguirme El Paso En Cada Movimiento, Ataque, Estoque Al Igual Tus Reflejos Y Movimientos Todo Ellos Han Mejorados Me Orgullece Decir Que Ya Casi Estas A Mi Nivel…Solo Hay Que Mejorar Mucho Más Esa Resistencia Tuya En Fin Creo Que Es Todo Por Hoy Rubí Rose / Termino De Explicar Mientras Guardaba Su Espada En Su Funda La Cuál Colgaba De Su Cintura

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Gracias! En Verdad Necesitaba Escuchar Eso Se Lo Agradezco Maestro Hibakiri Y Gracias Por El Concejo / Dijo Rubí Mientras Guardaba Su Espada Atreves De Un Glifo Mágico A Lo Cual Hibakiri Asintió

Entonces Hibakiri Comenzó A Retirarse Del Lugar Tranquilamente Pero Mientras Caminaba Le Comento A Rubí Cierto Detalle Que Paso Por Alto En Todo Momento

 **HIBAKIRI:** Por Cierto Rubí Rose Como Te Dije Antes **"No Bajes La Guardia"** Recuerda Que A Un Tienes Que Completar Tu Entrenamiento Con Ichaival / Dijo Ella Para Después Perderse En Las Puertas De Esa Torre Que Había Allí

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Rayos Me Olvide Completamente De Ichaival!...De Seguro En Estos Momentos Se Encuentra Con Un Humor Del Demonio Jeeeee Jeeee…. **T_T** ….. Esto Es Malo Ni Siquiera Se Donde Podrá Sorprender Tal Vez Este Planeando Un Movimiento De Ataque Debo Ser Cuidadosa Después De Todo A Hora Ella (El) Esta A Cargo De Entrenarme En Esos Diversos Estilos De Combate / Se Decía Así Misma Rubí

Sin Que Rubí Lo Supiera Estaba En Lo Correcto Cuando Debajo De Ella En El Suelo Arenoso Un Par De Manos Enguantadas En Guantes Sin Dedos Salieron Sigilosamente Del Suelo Y En Un Descuido Por Parte De Rubí Estas La Tomaron De Los Pies Sorprendiendo A Rubí **…..¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...** Quién Dejo Salir Un Grito De Miedo Mientras Caía Al Suelo De Cara…..Y En Un Parpadeo Del Suelo Surgió Una Figura Humana Quien Resulto Ser Ichaival Quién Sonreía De Oreja A Oreja

 **ICHAIVAL:** Bien Mocosa Hora De La Revancha Y De La Tortura Pero Ante De Eso / Dijo Ichaival Con Una Tétrica Sonrisa Y Sin Miramiento Alguno Comenzó A Dar Vueltas Sobre Su Mismo Eje Girando En Círculos Mientras Tenía Agarrada A Rubí De Los Pies Así Estuvo Dando De Vueltas Por Casi 20 Minutos Tiempo Suficiente Para Que Rubí Comenzara A Marearse Y De Un Momento A Otro La Soltó Hacía Arriba Dejando Que Esta Se Elevara Hasta Ganar Buena Altura Comenzando A Caer Rápidamente Pero Ichaival Tenía Preparado Cierto Movimiento Y Usando Su Velocidad Y Fuerza Salto Tacleando El Cuerpo De Rubí En El Aire Dando Unos Giros De 360 Grados Con Ella Para Que Al Instante La Impactara Sonoramente Contra El Suelo Dejándola Fuera De Combate Ya Que Había Usado El Arte Marcial **"System"** Dejándola Fuera De Combate Mientras Parte De Su Pierna Derecha Se Movía Inconscientemente

 **RUBÍ:** … **X_X** …..

 **ICHAIVAL:** Bien Dejemos Esto Por Hoy Mañana Entrenaras Los Diferentes Tipos De Arte Marcial Mixtos, De Cuerpo A Cuerpo, Manejo De Armas Y Más, Bien Rubí Empezamos Mañana / Dijo Ella Mientras También Se Retiraba De Allí

 **RUBÍ:** (Aaahhh… ¿Por Qué Siento Que Estoy Maldita?) / Pensaba Rubí A Un Tirada En El Piso Mientras Poco A Poco Trataba De Levantarse

…

 **4 MESES DESPUÉS**

Tras Varios Meses De Un Duro, Agotador, Extenuó Y Cruel Entrenamiento Con Ichaival Rubí Pudo Aprender Aikido, Kick Boxing, Karate, Ju-Jit su, Boxeo (A Un Que Este Último Casi La Deja En Coma Nuevamente O Más Idiota Ya Que Ichaival Le Pegaba Fuerte) A Parte Para Sorpresa De Ichaival, Hibakiri, Grungnir Rubí Había Logrado Combinar El Ju-Jiujitsu Y El Kick Boxíng Creando Un Estilo De Combate Único Para Ella Misma Altamente Letal Al Que Nombro: **"Jump Rose Impact"** Ya Que Con Su Semblanza Y Ese Estilo De Combate La Hacían De Temer Y Según Rubí Ese Estilo Es Para Enfrentar Enemigos U Oponentes En Espacios Cortos, Cerrados Y Para Evitar Perder Tiempo Innecesario, Decir Que Ichaival Estaba Sorprendida Era Como Decir Que A Rubí Le Agradan Las Galletas Ichaival Estaba Que Bailaba De Gusto Mientras Decía Que Su Alumna Patearía Traseros Cuando Regresara Mientras Felicitaba A Rubí Fue En Entonces Que Por Primera Vez Rubí Bebió Alcohol En Compañía De Las 3 **"Reliquias"** Justo Cuando Rubí Iba A Negarse Ichaival Le Dijo Lo Siguiente:

 **ICHAIVAL:** "Vamos Rubí Hay Que Festejar Te Lo Has Ganado Por Todo Ese Duro Esfuerzo Además ¡Tienes 29 Años! A Pesar De Que A Un Conservas Tu Cuerpo De Adolecente Ya Tienes Más De La Edad Para Beber"

Rubí Lo Pensó Y Sí Era Cierto Ya Era Mayor De Edad A Un Que Físicamente No Lo Aparentara Además Siempre Quiso Probar La Bebida Por Las Veces Que Su Hermana Yang Llegaba A Escondidas Medio Ebria A Su Cuarto Le Daba Curiosidad Que Se Sentía Otro Motivo Era Comprobar Si Ella Podía Ingerir Y Tolerar Las Mismas Cantidades De Alcohol Al Igual Que **"El"** Con Quién Más Adelante Arreglaría Ciertos Asuntos Pendientes, Por Lo Que Bebió En Compañía De Ellas Sin Dudar Ese Día Rubí Haría Un Gran Descubrimiento Y A La Vez Evitaría Por Cualquier Medio Cierta Bebida Que Contuviera **"Licor"** Ya Sea Puro O Mezclado…¿Por Qué Lo Digo? Bien Para Empezar **1ra** Rubí Pudo Beber Las Mismas Cantidades De Alcohol, Cerveza, Brandi, Ron, Wiski, Coñac, Vino Todo Eso Sin Perder Tanto La Conciencia Ya Que A Un Se Mantenía En Sí Y Razonando A Un Que Tambaleando Un Poco Y Riéndose Un Poco Alegremente Ahora La **2da** Razón Del Por Que Evitaría A Toda Costa El **"Licor"** Bueno Sencillamente Por La Misma Razón De Que Cuando Lo Bebió En Cantidades Medio Altas Comenzó A Crear Un Verdadero Destrozo Junto Con Las Demás **"Reliquias"** Y Solo Para Despertar A La Mañana Siguiente Con Una Terrible Resaca Que Casi Le Vuela Los Sesos Pero Eso No Se Comparó Con El Shock Que Tuvo Al Percatarse De Que Se Había Despertado En Uno De Los Cuartos De La Torre Totalmente Hecho Un Desastre De Cosas En Pedazos, Grafitis Y Más Para Rematar Con Darse Cuenta De Que Había Despertado Sobre Una Destrozada Cama En El Piso Estando Rubí Completamente Desnuda Y Con Una Ichaival Igual De Desnuda Que Ella Con Marcas De Chupetones Por Varias Partes Del Cuerpo Siendo Una Sabana Lo Que Las Cubría Levemente, Para Cuando Rubí Pudo Pensar Correctamente Sin Recordar Casi Nada De Ayer…Dio Un Tremendo Grito Que Sacudió Toda El Lugar Grito Que Despertó A Ichaival Quien Al Darse Cuenta De Eso Se Sonrojo A Mares Solo Para Saltarle A Rubí Encima Completamente Enfurecida Lo Malo Que Allí No Termino Ya Que El Grito De Rubí Llamo La Atención De Hibakiri Y Gundnir Quienes Salían De Una Ducha Y La Otra De La Cocina Solo Para Ver La Escena De Una Sonrojada Y Furiosa Ichaival Tratando De Estrangular A Una Mareada Rubí…, Hibakiri Se Quedó Con La Boca Abierta Hasta El Suelo Y Gungnir Igual Que Hibakiri Dejando Caer Una Gran Taza De Café En El Piso Cosa Que Llamo La Atención De La Peli Gris Y Peli Negra-Rojiza Poniéndolas A Ambas Con Un Fuerte Sonrojo Mientras Ambas Se Cubrían Con La Misma Sabana Parte De Sus Modestos Pechos La Situación Era Incomoda Pero A La Vez Graciosa Cosa Que Hizo Que Hibakiri Soltara Cierto Comentario

 **HIBAKIRI:** Jee Jeee Bien Ichaival Siempre Pensamos Que Bateabas Para El Otro Bando Pero Creo Que No Supimos Bien Como Bateabas Ahora Lo Vemos….Tienes Buen Gusto…

Había Dicho Hibakiri Mientras Ella Y Gungnir Las Señalaban Con Una Sonrisa Medía Además De Ver La Ropa De Ambas Regadas Por El Suelo Lo Curioso Es Que Ambas Usaban El Mismo Tipo De Bragas De Tiras En Un Azul Celeste Algo Pequeñas…Desde Ese Día Rubí Se Hiso Intolerante Al **"Licor"** Claro Igual Recibido Una Pequeña Paliza Por Parte De Ichaival Quién A Un Estaba Algo Resentida Por Lo Cuál Le Adelanto A Rubí Sus Prácticas De Hackeo, Infiltración Y Sigilo Todas Esas Clases De Una Manera Algo Extrema.

Por Otro Lado Después De Aclarar Ese **"Accidente"** Hibakiri Comenzó A Tener Combates Reales De Espadas Con La Clara Intención De Hacer Daño O Matar Cosa Que Rubí No Protesto Ya Que Necesitaba Probarse Así Misma Que Ya Había Mejorado Y A La Vez Se Había Vuelto Fuerte Que Su Anterior Yo Ya No Fuera Lo Débil Que Alguna Vez Fue Para Eso Salieron Del Cuarto Del Vacío Para Tener Su Combate En El Coliseo Que Había Sobre **"Frontier"** A La Vez Se Sorprendió De Que Afuera Solo Había Pasado Una Semana Mientras Que En El Cuarto Del Vacío Había Pasado Un Año 14 Días De Los 2 Años Que Iban A Ser, Cosa Que Le Fue Aclarada Por Serena Quién Al Igual Que Ella También Estaba La Doctora Ryoko En Las Gradas Del Coliseo Ya Que Había Venido A Contemplar Los Resultados De La Nueva Espada De Rubí La **"Myrthenaster"** Conocida Ahora Como **"Scarnasther"** Ya Que Rubí Le Había Agregado Un Poco De Su Aura Y Una Que Otra Función Por Eso Todas Estaban Presentes Siendo Gungnir Como Árbitro.

 **RUBÍ ROSE VS "EL AME NO HABAKIRI"**

Ambas Estaban A Cierta Distancia Una De La Otra Esperando El Anuncio De Inicio

 **GUNGNIR:** Quiero Una Batalla Limpia Y Justa Pueden Usar La Espada Que Gusten El Combate Acaba Cuando Alguna Las 2 Se Rinda, No Pueda Más O Que Quiebren Su Espada…. ¡¿Entendido?! / Dijo Gungnir A Ambas Quienes Asintieron Mientras Hibakiri Desenfundaba Su Katana Plateada De Franjas Celestes Mientras Rubí Hacía Aparecer Un Pequeño Círculo Mágico De Color Rojo-Negro Sacando De Allí Su Reluciente Espada Roja Con Grabados Dorados De Empuñadura Negra Metálica Con Forma De Revolver Esa Era La **"Scarnasther"** Que Alguna Vez Fue La Espada De Su Amiga Weiss

Un Silencio Total Se Puedo Escuchar Mientras Ambas Contendientes Se Miraban Fijamente Mientras Tomaban Distintas Posiciones De Ataque Hasta Que…

 **GUNGNIR: ….¡COMIENZEN!...**

Ambas Se Lanzaron Sin Dudar Para Que En Un Rápido Movimiento Ambas Chocaran Espadas Aplicando Fuerza E Ellas Estuvieron Forcejeando Unos Minutos Para Luego Tomar Nuevamente Distancia Y Nuevamente Se Lanzaron Contra Sí Tratando De Acertar Un Golpe Cada Una Mientras Se Movían Con Una Agilidad Digna De Un Acróbata Entre Giros, Saltos Y Movimientos Sorpresivos Ambas Estaban Analizando A Su Oponente Tratando De Buscar Alguna Abertura O Punto En Falso Mientras…

 **¡CLAND!...¡CLAND!...¡CLAND!...¡CLAND!...¡CLAND!...¡CLAND!...¡CLAND!...¡CLAND!...**

Ambas Espadas Ahora Impactaban Entre Sí Con Una Mayor Fuerza Repeliéndose Cada Una De La Otra Con Veloces Movimientos Los Cuales Generaban Una Lluvia De Chispas Las Cuales Si Uno Contemplaba Parecía Una Danza Entre Ambas Usuarias De Espadas

 **¡ZASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...** En Un Descuido Por Parte De Hibakiri Rubí Había Hecho Un Corte Ascendente Hacía Arriba Siendo Bloqueado Por Hibakiri Debido A Sus Rápidos Reflejos…Pero No Se Esperó Que Rubí Al Ver Su Ataque Desviado Decidiera Hacer Un Movimiento De Barrida Con Una De Sus Piernas Obligando A Que Hibakiri Saltara Cosa Que Esperaba Para Luego Lanzar Nuevamente Su Mismo Corte Ascendente **…¡ZASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...** Esta Vez Casi Le Daba Un Corte A Hibakiri Quien Viendo La Oportunidad De Una Patada Alejo a Rubí Quién Se Cubrió Con Su Brazo Izquierdo Mientras Era Alejada Unos Metros Por La Patada De Hibakiri…

Mientras Eso Pasaba Los Presentes Estaban Asombrados Ya Que Rubí Estaba Casi A La Par Del Espadachín Que Era Hibakiri No Por Nada Fue Un Gran Guerrero Legendario En Su Época Entre Lo Que Comentaban Eran Ichaival Y Serena Mientras Ryoko Seguía Observando

 **ICHAIVAL:** No Creí Ver Que Alguien Pudiera Darle Batalla A Hibakiri Se Ve Que Él Se Está Conteniendo Pero A La Vez Está Tratando De Probar A Rubí ¿Qué Pensara Ahora? / Decía Ella (El) Mientras Observaba La Batalla

 **SERENA:** Estas En Lo Cierto El Maestro Hibakiri Está Probando A Rubí Si Es Que Ha Mejorado Y Al Parecer No A Perdido El Tiempo Ya Que Por Lo Que Veo El Maestro Hibakiri Va Comenzar A Tomar En Serio A Rubí / Dijo Ella

Antes De Que Ichaival Preguntara Ryoko Hablo Mientras Señalaba Hacia Cierta Parte

 **RYOKO:** Solo Observen A Hibakiri Específicamente Su Cabeza En El Costado Izquierdo Y Veras Algo

Dicho Eso Ichaival Observo Dicha Parte Y Se Llevó Una Sorpresa Ya Que En Esa Parte Había Una Herida Leve La Cuál Sangraba Manchando Una Parte De La Frente De Hibakiri….

 **¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMDDDDDD!**

Un Fuerte Zumbido Con Ráfagas De Aire Los Sorprendió A Todos Ellos Ya Que No Se Esperaron Sentir Semejante Estruendo En Un Parpadeo Lo Cuál Los Sorprendió Ya Que Con Eso Estaban Seguros De Que Su Velocidad, Reflejos Y Reacción Estaban A Un Nivel Fuera De Su Comprensión.

Ambas Contendientes Estaban Forcejeando Entre Sí Con Sus Espadas Al Frente Mientras Debajo De Ellas Parte Del Rocoso Suelo Estaba Completamente Hundido Y Agrietado Como Si Hubiera Recibido Un Puño Gigantesco Lo Más Llamativo De Todo Eso Eran Sus Espadas Ya Que Ahora La Katana De Hibakiri Estaba Brillando En Tonos Azul Mientras Despedía Pequeños Relámpagos Por Otra Parte La Espada De Rubí Estaba En Llamas De Un Fuego Entre Dorado Y Anaranjado Mientras Los Grabados De Su Espada Brillaban Para Sorpresa De Todos Menos Para Gungnir Quien Tenía Una Pequeña Sonrisa

 **HIBAKIRI:** Debo Admitirlo Rubí Rose Haz Mejorado Desde Nuestro Último Combate Tus Movimientos, Reflejos Y Posturas Son Las Correctas Además Parece Que Tienes Varios Trucos Bajo La Manga Creo Que Me Tengo Que Poner Seriamente Contigo / Dijo Ella (El) Mientras Dejaba De Empujar Su Espada Contra La De Rubí Tomando Nuevamente Distancia

 **RUBÍ:** Jaa…Me Parece Bien Hibakiri No Se Contenga Por Favor Es Hora Se Saber Por Fin Si Estoy Preparada De Una Vez **¡Vamos Sin Dudar Con Todo!** / Grito Rubí Tomando Distancia Al Igual Mientras Se Ponía En Una Pose Con Las Piernas Flexionadas Y Con Ambas Manos Tomaba Su Espada Manteniendo La Hacia Atrás Como Si Fuera A Batear

Ambas Tomaron La Misma Pose Y En Un Estallido De Arranque Las 2 Lanzaron Corriendo Hacia Lados Contrarios Mientras Tomaban Velocidad En Su Loca Carrera, Ambas Corrían A Una Increíble Velocidad Mientras En Un Pestañeo Ambas Chocaban Entre Sí Usando Sus Espadas Una Con Rayos Eléctricos Y Otra Con Fuego Dorado Como Si Fueran Dos Autos En Una Carrera Automovilística Pero En Cada Choque Que Hacían Ambas Un Brillo De Luz Y Fuego Se Veía.

Por Varios Momentos Se Mantenían A La Par De La Otra Tratando De Asestar Un Corte Una A La Otra, Al Parecer Su Pequeña Carreta Y Combate Que Tenían Al Mismo Tiempo Parecía No Afectarles Ya Que Ambas Se Mantenían Frescas Como Lechugas Excepto Por El Leve Sangrado Que Hibakiri Tenía En El Costado Izquierdo De La Cabeza O Por Los Pequeños Cortes Que Rubí Tenía En Su Brazo, Torso, Hombro Y Piernas De Los Cuales Solo El Del Torso Sangraba Un Poco **…¡CLAND!...¡CLAND!...¡ZASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

… **¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...**

Ambas Dieron Un Salto En El Aire Elevándose Lo Más Alto Que Pudieron Mientras Cada Una Arremetía Con Algún Corte O Esto Que Con Su Espada Ya Sea Electrificando Y Quemando Mientras Lanzaba Fuego Cierta Peli Negra-Rojiza

 **HIBAKIRI: ¡Impresionante!** Rubí Rose Haz Conseguido Estar A La Par Contra Mí Espero Que Así Como Puedes Darme Pelea Puedas Seguirme El Paso / Dijo Hibakiri Con Una Sonrisa Mientras Se Preparaba Para Su Ataque

 **RUBÍ:** Gracias Maestro Hibakiri Esas Palabras Me Hacían Mucha Falta… **¡No Lo Decepcionare!** / Dijo Rubí Mientras Igual Preparaba Su Ataque

En Plena Caída Ambas Preparaban Su Ataques Con Los Cuales Darían Parte De Si En Esa Batalla Y En Un Nuevo Parpadeo Ambas Tomaron Distancia Para Volver A Cargar Con Sus Espadas…

 **¡CLAND…CLAND…CLAND…! ¡….CRASH….!**

Un Fuerte Estruendo Se Escuchó Y Todos Los Presentes Pudieron Ver Como Rubí Hacía Fuerza Contra La Espada De Hibakiri Quien Apenas Mostraba Algún Signo De Cansancio Igual Mantenía Deteniendo El Ataque De Rubí Con Su Espada, Ambas Contendientes No Dejaban De Ejercer Fuerza Sobre La Otra Todo Esa Escena Era Vista Con Mayor Grado De Observación Por Parte De Ichaival Quién Había Comenzado A Mostrar Una Media Sonrisa

 **ICHAIVAL:** Al Parecer La Mocosa De Rubí A Puesto A Hibakiri Algo Serio Supongo Que Sera Mejor Reforzar El Lugar / Dijo Ella (El) Mientras Se Levantaba De Una De Las Gradas

 **SERENA:** A Que Se Refiere Maestro Ichaival Yo Solo Puedo Ver Que Están Combatiendo Con Una Gran Maestría Con La Espada No Hay Motivo Para Reforzar El Coliseo / Decía De Manera Analítica La Maid Hasta Que De Repente Vio A Ichaival Levantado Y Extendiendo Sus Brazos A Los Lados

 **ICHAIVAL:** Créeme Vamos A Necesitar Esto….. _**¡Reflection Astral!..**_

De Repente Frente A Toda La Arena De Combate Aparecía Un Especie De Cristal Con Tonos Rosa Claro Semi Transparente Que Cubrió En Su Totalidad Esa Zona Dejando Ahora La Apariencia De Un Domo De Gran Altura

 **ICHAIVAL:** Bien Creo Que Con Eso Bastara / Dijo Ella (El) Justo Antes De Que Serena Volviera A Preguntar Algo Cierta Doctora Pervertida Hablo

 **RYOKO:** La Barrera Es Para Que No Destruyan Por Completo El Coliseo A La Vez Con Eso Contenemos Un Poco Su Poder Y Evitamos Salir Volando Por Los Aires Ahora Que Lo Pienso ¿Qué Tipos De Ataques Usaran? / Se Preguntaba La Doctora Ryoko Mientras Serena Asentía

Mientras Tanto Con Rubí Y Hibakiri Ambas Continuaban En Su Forcejeo Con Ambas Espadas Sin Mostrar Alguna Abertura Ambas Volvieron A Impactar A Un Más Sus Espadas Chispas Volaban Al Impactar De Ambas Armas Afiladas Hasta Que **…..¡CRASH!...¡CRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!...**

El Suelo Debajo De Ellas Se Había Hecho Añicos A Tal Grado Que Todo Esa Zona Ahora Eran Un Montón De Grava Triturada, Ambas Habían Saltado Tomando Distancia Mientras En Sus Rostros Se Podía Ver Una Sonrisa De Adrenalina Y Emoción

 **HIBAKIRI:** Eso Me Dejo Con Ganas De Más ¿No Opinas Lo Mismo Rubí Rose? / Decía Hibakiri Con Emoción Mientras Tomaba Una Pose De Salto Poniendo Detrás De Si Su Katana

 **RUBÍ:** Supongo Que Tiene Razón Maestro Hibakiri Igual Que Usted Yo También Estoy Emocionada **¡Así Que Adelante!** / Exclamaba Rubí Mientras Tomaba Una Pose Defensiva Ladeando Su Espada A Un Lado Al Mismo Tiempo Que Un Pequeño Glifo Rojo Con Negro Se Hacía Presente En La Punta De La Misma Espada

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Fue El Grito De Ambas Siendo Hibakiri La Primera En Saltar Hacía Arriba A Una Impresionante Velocidad Y Fuerza Dando Unos Asombrosos Giros En El Aire Justo En El Momento Exacto Quedando Suspendida En El Aire Para Sonreír Y Decir

 **HIBAKIRI:** (Sonrisa)…..! _ **"Blue Flash (Destello Azul Celeste)"!**_ / Susurro Ella (El) Para Que Al Momento De Terminar De Girar En El Aire Su Katana Se Cargara De Unos Rayos Azules Al Mismo Tiempo De Ser Envuelta Con Energía Azul La Cuál Era Aura

 **¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**...Una Peligrosa Estocada De Espada Cargada Peligrosamente De Rayos Se Dirigía Hacía Rubí A Una Impresionante Velocidad Sin Que Rubí Pudiera Parar Ese Mortal Ataque…Tal Vez Para La Vieja Rubí Sería Imposible Pero Para Una Nueva Rubí Había Un Modo De Repeler Dicho Ataque Y Ese Modo Era Reflejándolo O Desviándolo De Curso Y Sin Duda Alguna Rubí Comenzó A Correr Hacia El Frente Mientras Su Espada Roja Brillaba En Un Brillo Dorado En Los Bordes Dando La Apariencia De Una Flama Y En Un Rápido Movimiento Rubí Salto Unos 10 Mts Al Aire Justo Frente Al Mortal Estoque De Hibakiri Y Como Si Estuviera Señalando Con Su Espada Al Ataque Que Tenia En Frente…¡Justo! Cuando Estaba A Escasos 2 Metros De Impactar A Rubí Esta Giro Su Espada Como Si De Una Llave Se Tratase Inmediatamente Se Hizo Presente Un Pequeño Glifo El Cuál Paso a Ser Un Gran Círculo Mágico Rojo Con Negro Abarcando Una Gran Zona...

 **RUBÍ:** _**….."Rayo Celestial Del Plata: ¡Airgetlamh!"**_ **…¡Graaaaaaaaaaaasssssss!**

 **¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDRRRRRRRR!**

Un Poderoso Y Retumbante Tronar Se Escuchó Al Momento De Que Tanto El Ataque De Hibakiri Y El De Rubí Colisionaran Entre Sí Generando Una Gran Honda Destructiva Que Cuarteo El Coliseo Mientras Las Demás Presentes Se Asombraban Mientras Contemplaban Semejante Ataque Destructivo De Ambas Detrás De La Barrera Que Anteriormente Ichaival Había Levantado…

 **¡CLAND…CLAND…CLAND…! ¡….CRASH….!**

Entre Todo El Polvo Y Humo Causado Por Ese Choque De Ataques Se Podía Ver Un Poco Las Siluetas De 2 Chicas Manteniendo Un Combate Con Espadas Mientras Chispas Volaban Aquí, Allá, Una Vez Que El Humo Comenzó A Despejarse Lo Que Vieron Las Dejo En Shock Rubí Muy Apenas Tenía Uno Que Otro Rasguño En Su Cuerpo Mientras Hibakirí Al Parecer Tenia Ciertos Cortes Leves Y Sin Importar Eso Ambas Seguían Enfrascadas En Su Combate De Espadas Ya Que No Era Una Buena Idea Desperdiciar Las Aberturas Que Ahora Mostraba Su Contendiente, Sin Más La Batalla Ahora Era Pareja Entre Rubí Y Hibakiri Quién Ahora No Tenía Ninguna Duda Acerca De La Fuerza De Rubí Algo Que La Llenaba De Orgullo Ya Que Por Fin Enfrentaba A Un Combatiente Digno De La Espada

 **HIBAKIRI:** ¡Excelente! Rubí Rose Has Superado Mis Expectativas Con Creces He De Decirlo Eres De Las Pocas Que Me Han Hecho Ponerme Seria…Así Que Es Hora De Terminar Esta Batalla Demos Todo De Nosotras Mismas En Este Último Ataque… ¿Estas Lista? / Decía Hibakiri Tomando Una Gran Distancia De Rubí Mientras Tenía Una Sonrisa De Emoción

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Estoy Más Que Lista!...Maestro Hibakiri ¡Le Demostrare De Lo Que Estoy Hecha!

Con Ese Último Grito De Guerra Ambas Se Lanzaron Una Última Vez Más En Contra De Sí Iniciando Con Un Rápido Combo De Ataques Y Cortes Con Sus Espadas Los Cuales Eran Tan Veloces Que El Suelo Donde Estaban Comenzaba A Formarse Un Ligero Remolino Rodeando A Ambas Pero A Un Así Eso No Evitaba Los Cortes Que Iban Y Venían Además De Las Chispas De Ambas Espadas Lo Cual Parecía Que Nevara Chispas Al Rojo Vivo **….¡CLAND!... ….¡CLAND!... ….¡CLAND!... ….¡CLAND!... ….¡CLAND!... ….¡CLAND!...** Una Se Podía Escuchar Como Las Espadas Golpeaban Contra sí A La Vez Produciendo Una Honda Expansiva Que Había Anulado El Ligero Remolino Alrededor De Ambas **…..¡ZAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...** Un Golpe En Una De Las Aberturas De La Defensa De Rubí Le Hiso Perder El Agarre De Su Espada **"Scarnasther"** La Cuál Salió Volando Por Los Aires Dejando A Rubí Indefensa

 **HIBAKIRI:** Se Acabó Rubí Rose **¡Tu Pierdes!** / Dijo Hibakiri Lista Para Rematar A Rubí Con Un Estoque Rápido La Cuál Se Veía Su Rostro Sorprendido O ¿No Tan Sorprendido?

Una Sonrisa Adorno El Rostro De Rubí Y Moviéndose A Una Increíble Velocidad Rubí Se Transformó En Cientos De Pétalos De Rosa Que Pasaron De Largo Por Hibakiri Y Su Espada Poniéndose Detrás De Ella Cayendo De Espaldas Pero Ahora En Su Mano Izquierda Llevaba Otra Arma…

 **RUBÍ: …¡"HEARTZ SHOURD"!...¡SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCK!**

Y Con Ese Grito Rubí Hondeo Su Nueva Arma Contra Los Costados De Hibakiri Impactando De Lleno Haciendo Que Regresara A Los Suelo Cayendo De Bruces **….¡CRASH!...** Nuevamente Ambas Estaban En El Suelo, Rubí Bajo Con Ayuda De Su Semblanza Cayendo Elegantemente Mientras Sostenía El Arma Que Había Usado Antes Esta Era Similar Al **"Gamboul Shroud"** De Blake Solo Que Este Era Una Combinación Entre Un Martillo De Mediano Tamaño Y Una Hacha De 4 Filos Rectangulares Teniendo Un Largo Bastón De Grueso Calibre, La Empuñadura Era Similar Al De Las Espadas Solo Que Esta Tenía El Diseño De 2 A las Oscuras En El Mando Así Como Unos Anillos Dorados En La Misma Empuñadura Al Igual Otros Diseños Dorados En Las Cuchillas Del Hacha Y Parte Del Mismo Martillo Todo Este Cubierto De Rojo Escarlata…Lo Más Curioso Es Que Parecia No Pesar Ya Que Rubí Lo Estaba Moviendo Con Solo 2 Dedos Mientras Silbaba Con Las Demás Presentes A Un No Se Podían Creer Que Rubí Hubiera Pasado La Defensa De Hibakiri Y Más El Que Ella Se Haya Convertido En Cientos De Pétalos De Rosa Para Poder Moverse Con Mayor Agilidad Entre Hibakiri Eso No Se Lo Esperaban Y Menos El Que Rubí Tuviera Otra De Sus Nuevas Armas Modificadas

 **GUNGNIR:** (Así Que Ese Es El Resultado De Las Armas Modificadas Que Rubí Puede Manejar Ahora Ya Veo Al Parecer Sus Habilidades Se Han Afinado) / Pensaba Gungnir Mientras Analizaba La Situación

 **ICHAIVAL:** ¡Que No Puede Ser Que Rubí Ya Este Utilizando Otra De Sus Armas Modificadas!... **¡Ryoko!...¿** En Qué Momento Le Diste Otra De Sus Armas Modificadas A Esa Mocosa? / Preguntaba Ichaival Algo Histérica

 **RYOKO:** "Hace 2 Días Cuando Salieron Del Cuarto Del Vacío" A Un Que Me Sorprende Que Solo Lo Haya Usado En Este Momento…

 **SERENA:** …¡Ahora Lo Entiendo! / Grito Serena Llamando La Atención De Ellas 2

 **ICHAIVAL / RYOKO:** …..No Te Refieres A Que Ella…../ Dijeron Ambas Al Mismo Tiempo Siendo Completada La Frase Por La Maid

 **SERENA:** Que Ella A Estado Analizando Todos Los Movimientos Del Maestro Hibakiri Buscando Algún Punto De Ataque Que Lo Imposibilite Y Al Parecer Lo Logro Ya Que Al Maestro Hibakiri Su Espada Solo Soportara Un Golpe Más Y Caerá Observen / Dijo La Maid Mientras Todas Las Demás Observaban Como Salía De Entre Todo Ese Polvo A Hibakiri Con Su Espada Algo Fisurada En Grietas, Volviendo Con Rubí Y Hibakiri Ambas Se Podían Ver Ahora Un Poco Cansadas Pero Hibakiri Con Más Heridas Superficiales

 **RUBÍ:** …..Último Ataque….Maestro…..Hibakiri / Decía Rubí Un Poco Agotada

 **HIBAKIRI:** ¡Muy Bien Estoy De Acuerdo Último Golpe! / Contesto Ella (El) Mientras Preparaba Su Ataque Al Igual Que Rubí Soltaba Su Martillo-Hacha Al Suelo Y Como Si Supiera Una Elegante Espada Roja Con Llamas Caía Sobre Su Brazo Derecho…

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Ambas Se Lanzaron Corriendo Una Última Vez Más Mientras Sus Espadas Eran Imbuidas En Energía Y Aura Para El Posible Impacto Siendo Cada Vez Más Potentes Los Zumbidos De Sus Espadas Y El Brillo De Estas Justo En El Último Momento Ambas Al Mismo Tiempo Lanzaron Los Ataques De Sus Espadas Contra Sí

 **HIBAKIRI: ¡Ahhhhh** _ **!….."Grand Celeste: Mil Lagrimas Devastadoras"**_ / Fue Lo Que Dijo Hibakiri Al Momento De Lanzar Ese Ascendete Ataque Del Cuál Salieron Pequeños Rayos En Miniatura Los Cuales Eran Cientos De Ellos Altamente Cargados De Energía Para Estallar Al Impactar

 **RUBÍ: ¡Yeaaaah** _ **!...¡"Bullet Of Sword Infinite"!**_ / Fue Lo Único Que Rubí Dijo Mientras Tenía Los Ojos Cerrados Y Al Momento De Abrirlos Estos Resplandecían Un Poco Más De Lo Normal Y Al Igual Que Hibakiri Esta Dejo Salir Su Ataque Solo Que Al Momento De Girar Su Espada Como Si Formara Un Círculo Muchos Más Salieron Detrás De Ella Siendo Unos 100 Círculos De Los Cuáles Salieron Interminables Cantidades De Espadas Y Espadas De Luz Plateada.

Ambos Ataques Colosales Habían Alcanzado Un Gran Despliegue Masivo De Ataque…Solo Para Ver Que Cuando Impactaron Contra Sí **…..¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 **¡….CRACK…..!**

Fueron Tan Potente Los Ataques De Ambas Que Hasta La Barrera Que Había Levantado Ichaival Había Sido Fisurada Y Cuarteada Por Varios Lados De No Ser Por Gungnir Quien Estaba Allí Reforzándola No La Hubieran Contado Pero Eso Sí Ya No Tenían Duda Alguna De Que Rubí Ya Estaba Casi Lista Solo Un Poco Más Para Regresar.

 **ICHAIVAL:** ¡Les Dije Que No Se Sobre Pasaran!

 **RYOKO:** "Esto Esta Fuera De Mis Cálculos Lo Único Que Les Puedo Decir Es Que El Ataque Que Más Daño El Lugar Fue El De Rubí Nunca Creí Ver Algo Así

 **GUNGNIR:** ¿Dónde Se Metieron Esas Dos? / Preguntaba Ella (El)

 **SERENA:** ¡Miren Son Ellas! / Exclamo Serena Al Ver Que De Entre El Destrozado Lugar Humeante Salían 2 Personas Una De Ellas Apoyada En El Brazo De La Otra Siendo Esta Rubí Quién Venia Recargada En El Hombro De Hibakiri Mientras Esta Salía Caminando De Pie Algo Herida

 **ICHIVAL:** Si Que Están Hechas Una Mierda….Pero En Fin ¿Quién Venció? / Pregunto Ella (El)

Y Mostrando Una Espada Plateada Con Franjas Azules Totalmente Destrozada Siendo Sostenida Por Hibakiri Todos Los Presentes Sabían El Resultado

 **GUNGNIR:** En Vista De Lo Que He Visto Declaro Como Ganadora De Este Duelo A: Rubí Rose / Dijo Gungnir Mientras Felicitaba A Cierta Pelinegra-Roja

 **ICHAIVAL:** Bien Hecho Mocosa Me Demostraste Lo Contrario / Decía Ichaival Dándole Unas Cuantas Palmadas A Rubí Quien Estaba Sentada En Unas De Las Gradas

 **RYOKO:** Eso Sí Que No Me Lo Esperaba Tienes Gran Maestría Con Tus Armas Eso Debo Alagarlo Pero No Importa ¡Eres Asombrosa Rubí! / Agradecía Cierta Doctora Pervertida Mientras Hundía El Rostro De Rubí En Sus Grandes Pechos Siendo Regañada Por Ichaival

 **SERENA:** Tal Era De Esperarse De Rubí Felicitaciones / Le Decía La Maid Con Una Sonrisa A Rubí Quien Agradecía El Gesto

De Repente Hibakiri Se Acercó Y Dejo Caer Su Palma Sobre La Cabeza De Rubí Dándoles Unas Palmaditas Mientras Le Decía Lo Grandiosa Que Fue En Esa Batalla

 **HIBAKIRI:** Lo Reconozco Rubí Rose Eres Fuerte Y Puedes Serlo A Un Más Hoy Doy Por Terminado Mi Entrenamiento Contigo Hazte Fuerte Pero No Dejes Que El Poder Te Corrompa / Le Dijo A Rubí Con Una Sonrisa De Orgullo

 **RUBÍ:** ..No…Gracias A Usted Maestro Hibakiri Le Agradezco Mucho El Que Me Haya Tomado Bajo Su Entrenamiento Delo Por Hecho **¡Nunca Dejare Que Por Ser Más Fuerte Me Consuma Y Corrompa El Poder!** / Dijo Rubí Con Determinación Mientras Se Paraba De Pie Y Les Daba Una Sonrisa Un Poco Tonta Pero Sincera

Así Rubí Termino La Mitad De Su Entrenamiento Ahora Solo Le Faltaba Terminar El De Gungnir Y Con Eso Estaría Lista Para Volver A Casa. **…**

 **7 MESES DESPUES / GRAN BIBLIOTECA INFINTA DEL SABER**

Podemos ver Que Dentro De Esta Gran Biblioteca Hay Una Hermosa Sala-Sección De Lectura Con Muebles, Mesas Y Otros Artilugios Allí Podemos Ver A Una Rubí Vestida Con Un Pants Negro Con Rojo Usando Una Camisa Roja Por Dentro, Su Cabello Recogido En Una Coleta Como Weiss Mientras Usaba Unos Lentes De Lectura A su Derecha Decenas Y Decenas De Libros De Distintos Grosores Y De Diferentes Títulos Como: _Anatomía Humana, Sistema Nervioso Del Ser Vivo, Tipos De Energía Del Universo, Razas Sobre Naturales, Adiestramiento De Armas De Fuego, El Arte De La Guerra, Historia Del Remant, Fisiología Del Grimm_ Entre Otros Títulos Lo Curioso Que El Libro Que En Estos Momentos Rubí Leía Con Alta Concentración Era: _ **"El Arte Del Engaño"**_ Se Veía Que En Su Rostro Suma Seriedad Cosa Rara En Ella

 **RUBÍ:** Hmmmmm Ahora Varias Cosas Tienen Sentido, Por Eso Weiss Siempre Andaba Con Esa Actitud De Princesa Mimada….Tal Parece Que Voy A Tener Que Hacer Más De Lo Planeado / Decía Rubí Mientras Terminaba De Cerrar Dicho Libro

Si Alguien Viera A Rubí En Estos Momentos Muchos Dudarían De Que Fuera Tierna, Dulce, Infantil Y Tonta Chica Juvenil…No Eso Ya Era Del Pasado Literalmente Ya Que En Este Mismo Instante La Imagen De Rubí Era La De Una Persona Seria, Decidida, Emprendedora, Alguien Quien No Dudaría En Ningún Momento, Alguien Que Había Aprendido A Controlar Sus Emociones (Cortesía Del Entrenamiento Con Ichaival Cosa Que La Hiso Llorar Hasta Prácticamente Quedarse Seca De Tanto Llanto) Ya Que Estas Eran Decisivas En Cualquier Situación, Ya No Era Una Ignorante Referente A Su Entorno Era Todo Lo Contrario Incluso Si La Situación Lo Requería Podía Actuar Tan Fría Y Sin Compasión Alguna, Alguien Fuerte Pero Lo Más Importante Había Sido Su Cambio Personal Que Pese A Todas Las Habilidades, Técnicas Y Poder Que Ostentaba Ahora No Había Dejado De Ser Quien Era Rubí Rose Aquella Chica Que Tenía El Sueño De Ser Una Gran Cazadora Para Proteger A La Gente Y A Todos Como En Los Cuentos De Hadas Y Fantasía Ese Hecho De Su Personalidad Nunca Y Jamás Lo Olvidaría Por Eso Mismo Cuando Regresara A Casa Sabía Que Había Hechos Que No Podría Cambiar Pero Si Había Otros Que Pese A Debía Dejarlos Pasar Podría Alterar Levemente Su Transición Por Lo Que Después De Pensar Decidió Que Si Podía Hacer Algo Al Respecto Tendría Que Sacrificar Parte De Los Sucesos En Su Vida Antes De Llegar A Beacon Y No Había Marcha Atrás….Incluso Si En Eso Tenga Que Encarar A Su "Padre" Y A Yang Sabía Que Era Necesario. Solo Eso La Calmaba….Con Todo El Tiempo Que Llevaba Aquí En La Dimensión O (Vacío) De **"Frontier"** Había Aprendido Mucho En Estos Últimos Casi 2 Años De Lo Que En Su Tiempo Le Hubiera Tomado Unos 8 A 10 Años, Pero Aquí Ya Era Alguien De Elite Tal Y Como Su Madre Summer Rose Lo Fue Alguna Vez…..Sabiendo Que Ya Casi Había Completado Su Entrenamiento Impuesto Por **"Lady Exelía"** Para Volver A Casa Solo Le Faltaba Culminar El Entrenamiento Con El Maestro Gungnir El 2do Más Fuerte De Todas Las **"Reliquias"** Antiguas Sabía Que Culminar Su Entrenamiento Con El No Sería Tan Fácil Ya Que Gungnir Se Había Encargado De Usar Sus Nuevas Habilidades Conocidas Como: **"Blinder"** Que Era Como Un Poderoso Blindaje Y Endurecimiento Corporal Evitando Grandes Daños Y Heridas A Un Que Solo Duraba 15 Minutos A Un Que Gracias A Gungnir Ese Tiempo Paso A 20 Minutos, Otra Era La Manipulación De Fuego Dorado Y Energía Calorífica Cosa Que Casi Mata A Rubí Ya Que No Podía Controlar En Grandes Rasgos, Su Manifestación De Armas Gear En Combate Cuerpo A Cuerpo, De Corto Y Largo Alcance Entre Otros Así Como Su Habilidad En Arte Del Disfraz Cosa Que Sorprendió A Rubí Por Completo Ya Que No Se Esperaba Eso. Era Capas De Disfrazarse De Cualquier Persona Que Ella Conociera Para Probarlo Correctamente Se Había Disfrazado Como Neo Napolitana Mejor Conocida Como **"Neo"** La Cómplice Criminal Del Difunto Roman Torchwick, Todo Rasgo Casi Idéntico Rubí Lo Había Copiado Claro A Un Que Era Raro Ver A Una **"Neo"** Hablando Alegremente Con La Voz De Rubí, También Se Disfrazó De Conocidos Y Familiares Para Su Alegría Le Quedaba A La Perfección El Disfraz De Weiss Claro Sin La Arrogancia De Esta Bien Podía Copiar Esos Rasgos Pero Decidió Que Solo Utilizaría Esta Para Cambiar Un Poco Su Imagen A Esta Habilidad La Llamo: **"Id Cross"** Y Eso Que No Era Para Presumir Pero Gracias A Los Entrenamientos Y Pruebas De Gungnir Rubí Había Descubierto Otra De Sus Nuevas Habilidades A Un Que Esta Parecía Haberse Mezclado Con Lo Plateado De Sus Ojos Y El Poder Extraño Que Ya Residía Dentro De Ella Esta Habilidad Consistía En La Manipulación Y Generación Instantánea De Un Hermoso Fuego Plateado Tan Hermoso Como Sus Ojos Esta Era Tan Fuerte Y Letal Como La Luz Del Sol Y El Mismo Ya Que Podía Combinarla Con Sus Pétalos De Rosa, Tenía La Increíble Función De Volverse Un Especie De Hielo-Cristalizado Capas De Cristalizar Cualquier Cosa A Nivel Molecular Haciéndola Polvo Una Habilidad Altamente Peligrosa Y Letal Incluso Para La Misma Rubí Ya Que Solo Logro Hacerla 2 Veces Dejándola En Un Leve Coma Que Le Duro 2 Semanas Enteras Debido A Eso Esa Habilidad Le Fue Estrictamente Prohibida Por Las 3 **"Reliquias",** Que Cuando La Doctora Ryoko La Examino Se Dieron Cuenta Que Esa Habilidad Requería De Grandes Cantidades De Energía Vital Generando Una Debilitación Total Capas De Matarla Nuevamente Además De Desestabilizar Su Aura Y Semblanza Por Tal Motivo Le Fue Prohibida Y Solo Podría Utilizarla En Casos De Suma Emergencia O Como Última Opción Rubí Sabiendo Lo Que Se Jugaba Y Lo Que Arriesgaba Acepto Esa Condición Por Lo Que A Esa Habilidad Única De Ella Esta La Llamo: **"Gehyos"** Su Carta Del Triunfo Pero A La Vez Podría Ser La Carta De Su Muerte, Desde Aquella Ocasión Rubí Se Había Esforzado Por Aprender Más Y Volverse Fuerte Para Que No Llegara El Día Que Tuviera Que Usar Eso Por Eso Mejoro En El Manejo De Armas, En El Arte De La Espada, Semblanza Llegando A Aprender Magia Mediante El Uso De Su Aura Cosa Que Fue Un Reto Y Un Logro Para Ella….Por Eso Mismo Estaba En La **"Gran Biblioteca Infinita"** Aumentando Su Conocimiento Ya Que Le Llamo La Atención El Uso De Un Arte Mágico De Batalla Conocida Como: _**"Noble Phantom"**_ Esa Era La Razón De Estar Allí….

Su Pensar Fue Interrumpido Por La Aparición De Cierta Maid Quien Traía Una Charola Con Una Tetera Y Galletas Acompañadas Por Crema Y Dulces

 **SERENA:** Rubí Aquí Te Traigo Un Café De Cacao Acompañado Con Crema Junto A Unas Galletas Horneadas Tal Y Como Lo Pediste/ Dijo Serena Mientras Dejaba La Charola Sobre Una Pequeña Mesa Frente A Rubí Quién Había Estado Sentada Pensando Sobre Su Situación

 **RUBÍ:** Gracias Serena Me Ha Ayudado Mucho En Este Tiempo Te Lo Agradezco Incluso Haz Llegado A Ser Una Muy Buena Amiga / Agradecía Rubí Amablemente Mientras Serena Comenzaba A Servirle Una Deliciosa Tasa De Café Con Crema A Ella

 **SERENA:** Me Alegra Escuchar Eso Rubí Gracias….Me Sorprende Que Hayas Logrado Aprender Esas Lecciones De Etiqueta En Poco Tiempo / Dijo Serena Con Una Sonrisa Mientras Rubí Sonreía Tontamente

Se Preguntaran De Que Hablan Rubí Y La Maid Serena Es Sencillo Rubí Le Había Pedido A Serena Que Si Le Podría Dar Unas Lecciones De Etiqueta A Ella Además De Adiestrarla En Lo Referente A La Cocina Ya Que Ella Era Un Poco Torpe En Ello Eso Sin Mencionar A Su Hermana Yang Que No Podía Cocinar Nada Sin Que Eso Explotara O Entrara En Llamas, La Cosa Es Que Serena Acepto Con Gusto En Ayudarle En Eso….El Resultado Ahora Rubí Podía Hablar Y Actuar Elegantemente Como Alguien De La Realeza O Alguien Importante Además De Ser Una Excelente Cocinera…

 **RUBÍ:** No Es Por Nada Igual Ya Estamos A Mano Contesto Ella Mientras Tomaba Su Delicioso Café Junto A Unas Galletas Horneadas

 **SERENA: Ahhhh…** Por Cierto La Doctora Ryoko Me Acaba De Informar Que Todas Tus Armas Ya Están Completamente Modificadas Tal Como Lo Pediste Solo Hace Falta Agregarle Unos Leves Retoques A La Nueva **"Crescent Rose" 2.0** Según Me Informo Ryoko Que En Unos Días Estará Finalizada / Decía Serena Mientras Tomaba Asiento

 **RUBÍ:** Ya Veo Sera Mejor Que Pase En Unos Días Ya Que La Necesitare Para Mi Prueba Final / Decía Rubí Con Determinación

 **SERENA:** Supongo Que Debo A Comenzar A preparar **"Eso"** Que Me Pediste ¿Verdad? / Menciono Serena Con Una Sonrisa A Lo Que Rubí Asintió…

Hace Algunas Semanas Rubí Había Recibido Su Última Arma Modificada La Cuál Era De Yang Los Guantéeles **"Ember Célica"** Habían Sido Modificados Para No Solo Disparar Cartuchos De Poder Si No Que También De Impacto Sónico Además De Manejarlos Con Sus Habilidades, Ahora Los Guantéeles Eran Mucho Más Potentes No Había Ningún Cambio Visual Grande Solo Que Habían Cambiado De Color Rojo Con Anillos Dorados Junto A Que Ahora Los Dedos Eran Cubiertos Por Unas Especies De Finas Garras Negras De Punta Dorada Que Tenían Más Usos Que Después Probaría Sus Nuevos Guantéeles Se Llamaron **"Ember Rayvell** " Un Nombre Conocido Para Ella Y Tal Vez Para Yang, Además Esa Y Las Demás Armas Habían Sido Combinadas Para Transportarlas Sin Inconvenientes Todo Para Cierta Comodidad Según Rubí…

Días Después De Hacer Unos Últimas Modificaciones A Su Equipo De Armas Por Fin Había Llegado El Momento Tan Esperado Para Rubí….

…

 **RUBÍ "LA ROSA DE FUEGO" vs GUNGNIR "LA LANZA PERFORADORA"**

Nuevamente Todos Los Presentes Se Encontraban En El Aun Medio Destruido Coliseo Estaban Ichaival, Hibakiri (Ambos A Un Con Esa Apariencia), La Doctora Ryoko, La Maid Serena Todas Ellas Presentes Viendo Desde Uno De Los Balcones Más Altos Como Comenzaría La Última Prueba De Rubí Contra El Maestro Gungnir

Rubí Lo Sabía Esto No Iba A Ser Como Ella Pensaba Esta Batalla Sería Como Ella Creía Una Donde Mostraría Hasta Donde Había Mejorado Ella, Tendría Que Darlo Con Lo Mejor Que Pudiese Así Que Sin Más Miro De Frente A La Ahora Grungnir Que Era Una Chica De Mediana Estatura De Largo Cabello Castaño Oji Ámbar Esta Le Miraba Con Una Expresión De Serenidad Cosa Que Rubí Hubiera Dejado De Lado De No Ser Por Que Ahora La Chica Gungnir Vestía Una Armadura Dorada De Cuerpo Completo Con Un Especie De Faldón Igual Dorado De Entre La Poca Tela Que Se Veía Eran De Tonos Rojos.

 **N / A:** Para Que Se Den Idea Es La Misma Armadura De Gilgamesh Del Anime De **"Fate Zero"**

Por Lo Que Rubí Sabía Que Subestimar Al Maestro Gungnir No Era Una Opción Ya Que A Un Desconocía Muchas De Sus Habilidades Y Las Pocas Que Llego A Ver Eran Algo Abrumadoras Como La Vez Que Con Un Puño Golpeo El Aire En Ráfagas Aplastando Una Gran Zona Boscosa, Dejando Esos Pensamientos De Lado Encaro A Su Ahora Maestra Quien Le Sonrió Levemente Para Hablarle Un Momento

 **GUNGNIR:** Bien Rubí No Hay Mucho Que Te Tenga Que Decir Más Que 2 Cosas….

 **#1.** No Me Voy A Contener Así Que No Dudes En Ningún Momento Ya Que Voy A Comprobar Que Si Todo Lo Aprendido Aquí Ha Funcionado.

 **#2.** La Batalla Solo Acabara Si Me Llegas A Hacer Alguna Herida En Cualquier Parte Del Cuerpo Hasta Entonces Lucha Con Todo Rubí…Sé Que Tu Puedes… / Termino De Decir Gungnir Para Que De Repente Hiciera Aparecer Una Lanza Dorada De Gran Punta Roja Con Forma De Flecha En La Punta.

 **RUBÍ:** Entiendo Maestro Gungnir…A Decir Verdad Esto Me Recuerda A Las Historias Que Me Solían Leer Donde El Héroe O Protagonista Afrontaba Una Gran Reto Como Este…..¡Así Que No Me Voy Acobardar! / Dijo Rubí Al Mismo Tiempo Que Su Colige Se Elevaba Un Poco Y Brillo Para Luego Toda La Ropa Deportiva De Rubí Se Cubrió En Una Leve Luz Que Duro Unos Instantes Mostrando Su Anterior Vestuario De Botas, Medias, Falda De Combate, Corsé, Blusa Manga Larga Con Todo Y Capa Roja A La Vez Que Su Largo Cabello Negro-Rojo Se Movía Con Las Leves Brisas Del Aire

Mientras Un Especie De Leve Brillo Rojo Aparecía Por Todo Su Cuerpo A La Par Que Rubí Mostraba Una Mirada Seria Y Sin Más Preámbulos Alzando Su Mano Apareció Un Círculo Rojo-Negro Mágico De Un Tamaño Mediano Del Cuál Salió Lentamente Una Especie De Hacha-Martillo Combinada La Cual Tenía Una Larga Pinta Afilada En Medio Mientras Que A Sus Lados Estaban Las Partes Del Martillo Solo Que Este Tenía Unas Cuchillas Como De Hacha En La Punta De Cada Extremo, Más Abajo Tenía Una Parte Llena De Agujeros Como De Un Escape De Aire, Para Terminar Un Gran Bastón Que Terminaba En Una Empuñadura Como De Espada Pero Con Varios Anillos…Sin Más Rubí Había Hecho Presente Su **"Heartz Shourd"** Listo Para La Batalla

 **GUNGNIR:** Así Que Comenzaras Usando Tus Armas Con Forme A La Situación Buen Punto

 **RUBÍ:** ….Gracias…

Y Sin Más Ambas Salieron Disparadas A Una Potencian Increíble Casi Imposible Ya Que Al Hacerlo Habían Levantado Varias Rocas Y Un Poco De Tierra Dejando Una Zanja En El Suelo **…..¡PUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!...** Un Gran Impacto Sonoro Se Hacía Presente Al Momento Que La Poderosa Lanza Y El Imponente Martillo Colisionaban Con Gran Poder Destructivo Dejando Ver Una Gran Onda En El Aire Que Despejaba El Lugar De Cualquier Objeto Que Pudiera Ver Allí Mismo, Sin Dejar De Poner Fuerza En Su Empuje Ninguna De Las Dos Retrocedió…Habían Quedado En Un Punto Muerto A Lo Que Rubí Sonrió Por Lo Que Dejando De Poner Fuerza En Su Empuje Esta Se Desvió A Un Costado De Gungnir Para Tratar De Golpearle Con Su Martillo-Hacha **….¡PAM!...** Gungnir Había Sido Alejada Por Ese Rápido Golpe De Rubí Pero Sin Perder El Tiempo Esta Contra Ataco Con Una Combinación De Estoques Mortales….¡ **STAD!...¡STAD!...¡STAD!...¡STAD!...¡STAD!... ….¡STAD!...¡STAD!...¡STAD!...¡STAD!...¡STAD!...** Pese A La Ráfaga De Estoques Rubí Podía Evitarlos Gracias A Su Semblanza Y Flexibilidad De Su Cuerpo Evadiendo Por Completo El Daño Lo Que Gungnir Decidió Cambiar De Táctica Tomando Distancia

 **GUNGNIR:** Nada Mal Rubí Veo Que Haz Mejorado Increíblemente Tus Reflejos Y Manejas A La Perfección Tu Semblanza De Velocidad / Halago Gungnir Mientras Tomaba Una Pose De Ataque

 **RUBÍ:** Gracias A Un Que A Un Es Poco De Lo Que Puedo Hacer / Dijo Rubí Mientras Posicionaba Su Martillo En Su Modo Afilado

 **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...** Rubí Salió Corriendo Contra Gungnir Mientras Movía Algunos Anillos De Su Empuñadura, Dicho Martillo-Hacha Se Había Prendido En Llamas A Un Que Solamente La Parte De Arriba Por Lo Que Rubí Comenzó A Darle De Giros Como Si De Un Bastón Se Tratara Arremetió Contra Gungnir

 **GUNGNIR:** (Ya Veo Táctica De Lucha Cuerpo A Cuerpo) / Pensó Ella (El) A Lo Que También Paso A La Misma Ofensiva

… **.¡STAD!...¡STAD!...¡STAD!...¡STAD!...¡STAD!...** Golpes Entre Armas Se Podían Observar Cada Golpe Por Parte De Rubí Era Desviado Con Maestría Por Gungnir, **¡UPPPPPP!...** Por Lo Que Rubí Paso Al Combate Usando Una Pierna Y Su Otro Brazo Cosa Que Tuvo Éxito Ya Que Había Golpeado A Gungnir En Los Ojos Creando Una Pequeña abertura Lo Cual Le Facilito Un Buen Golpe De Frente Cosa Que La Enojo

Por Lo Cual Decidió Contra Atacar…Pero En Ese Momento Con Un Ligero Estoque De Gungnir… **…..¡ZLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS!**

Rubí Había Salido Volando Por Los Aires Mientras Daba Giros Logro Estabilizarse Y Caer En El Suelo, Una Ves Sobre Tierra Rubí Veía Analíticamente A Gungnir Rubí Sabía Que Se Enfrentaba A Un Maestro En El Manejo De La Lanza Con Una Fuerza Sobre Humana Además Según Por Lo Que Ichaival Y Hibakiri Tenía Un Estilo De Pelea Un Poco Impredecible Por Lo Que Cualquier Plan De Ataque Podía Ser Alterado E Incluso Irse Al Fracaso Siendo Así A Rubí Solo Le Quedaban 2 Opciones Por Lo Que Las Tendría Que Emplear Contra Gungnir Si Es Que Quería Darle Batalla

 **RUBÍ:** (Suspiro) Bueno No Creí Que Sería Fácil Desde Un Principio / Se Dijo Rubí Así Misma Y Haciendo Desaparecer Su Martillo-Hacha

… **..¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGG!...**

Rubí Dio Un Tremendo Salto Tan Grande Que Mientras Subía Alto Dejaba Un Pequeño Rastro De Pétalos Los Cuales Se Iban Arremolinado Detrás De Ella, Una Vez Que Rubí Estuvo Tan Alto Como Pudo…Entonces Dando Un Giño Y Sonriso Como Los De Yang Rubí Comenzó A Caer Hacía Abajo Velozmente Haciendo Unos Giros Sobre Si Misma Giros Que A La Vista De Gungnir No Eran Una Amenaza…..Hasta Que Vio Como Cientos De Pétalos Se Formaban Alrededor De Rubí Hasta Convertirse En Una Especie De Bala De Pétalos La Cual Caería Sobre Ella (El)

 **GUNGNIR:** ¿Un Ataque Kamikaze **?...¡Demonios Es Un Impacto De Retroceso!** Tsk Esto Es Malo Tengo Que Pararlo

Y Sin Más Gungnir Tomo Una Pose Con Si Fuera A Lanzar Su Lanza Pero Además De Eso En Su Ante Brazo Izquierdo Surgió Una Especie De Guantéele Metálico De Dedos Dorado Con Punta Mientras Lo Demás Metálico Era Blanco Platino Pero Lo Más Raro Que Alrededor De Esa Parte Apareció Un Especie De Cilindro Cubriendo Su Brazo El Cual Se Abrió En 4 Partes Mostrando 4 Especies De Gancho Mientras Dentro De El Cilindro Se Veían Cristales Dorados En Pequeñas Barras Listos Para Soltar Tremendo Golpe

 **GUNGNIR:** _ **"Lanza Perforadora"**_ / Grito Gungnir Al Momento De Que Una Gran Bala Hecha De Pétalos Impactara Contra Su Lanza

… **..¡CLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCC!...**

Un Sonoro Y Potente Estruendo Se Escuchó Por Todo El Lugar Incluso Serena, Ichaival, Hibakiri Y La Doctora Ryoko Se Habían Levantado De Sus Asientos Al Ver Como La Lanza De Gungnir No Pudo Penetrar Esa Enorme Bala De Pétalos Que Tenia Frente De Ella (El) …Entonces Poco A Poco La Gran Bala De Pétalos Mostro Un Espacio Visible En El Cuál Todos Quedaron Sorprendidos Al Ver Como La Punta De Una Espada Roja Forcejeaba Contra La Afilada Punta De La Lanza De Gungnir Ninguna Dejaba Ceder A La Otra Gungnir Estaba Sorprendido Nunca Espero Que Rubí La Pudiera Engañar Y Que En Un Ataque Llevara 2 Ataques En Eso Escucha Como Rubí Habla De Algo

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Sorprendido? / Pregunto Ella Mientras Parecía Que El Tiempo Se Congelaba

 **GUNGNIR:** Un Poco Por Decirlo Así…Pero En Fin ¿Eso Es Todo Lo Que Tienes? / Pregunto El Buscando Tentar A Rubí Cosa Que Por Desgracia Logro

 **RUBÍ:** (Sonrisa Inquietante) Esperaba Que Dijeras Eso **…..¡"Airless"!** / Y Con Esas Palabras Todos Los Pétalos Comenzaron A Girar Alrededor De Gungnir Y Rubí Hasta Formar Un Gran Tornado Con Ellas Dentro Lo Curioso Es Que Cada Pétalo Comenzaba A Dejarle Heridas Menores En Las Mejillas De Gungnir Debido A Su Armadura Que Lo Protegía De Eso En Varias Partes Pero No En Todas Y Rubí Ella No Tenía Ningún Rasguño Debido A Su Habilidad **"Blinder"** La Cuál Le Evitaba El Daño Por Lo Que Con Un Movimiento Rápido **….¡CLAN!...** Había Pasado La Punta De La Laza De Gungnir Para Lugo En Ese Mismo Instante Ser Arrojada Lejos De Ambas Dejando Sumamente Sorprendida A Gungnir Y No Solo A Ella (El) Sino Que También A Los Demás Presentes Ya Que Tanto Hibakiri E Ichaival No Se Podían Creer Que Rubí Había Logrado Lo Que Nadie Había Podido….Desarmar A Gungnir De Su Lanza Con Un Veloz Movimiento

 **ICHAIVAL:** ¡Tienes Que Estar Bromeando Ni Siquiera Nosotros Haríamos Eso Tan Fácil! / Decía Sorpresivamente El Guerrero Sumerio

 **HIBAKIRI:** En Eso Te Doy La Razón Es La Primera Vez Que Veo Como Gungnir-Dono Es Desarmado En Un Veloz Movimiento / Decía El Maestro De Espadas

 **RYOKO:** "Hoooo Interesante"

 **SERENA:** (¿Ahora Que Harás Rubí?) / Pensaba Cierta Maid

Mientras Tanto Dentro Del Remolino De Pétalos Se Podía Ver A Gungnir Con Varías Fisuras Leves Por Toda Su Armadura Cosa Que Muy A Penas Había Notado Debido Al Continuo Ataque Por Parte De Rubí…Hasta Que…Vio Como Gungnir Alzaba Su Brazo Con Ese Extraño Guantéele Y Brazalete En El Cuál Concentro Una Parte De Su Energía Para Después Dejarlo Caer Brutal Mente… **.¡CRASH!...** Todo El Suelo Por Completo Había Sido Hecho Pedazos Como Si De Un Terremoto Se Tratara Haciendo Que Rubí Saltara En El Aire Evadiendo Ese Movimiento Por Lo Cual Observándolo Se Dio Cuenta Que Su Espada **"Scarnasther"** No Serviría En Esa Contienda Por Lo Que La Hizo Desaparecer Sorprendiendo A Todos Nuevamente Creyendo Que Rubí Admitiría Su Derrota….Claro De No Ser Por Lo Que Verían A Continuación

Extendiendo Sus Brazos Con Sus Puños Empuñados Solo Basto…Una Sonrisa Algo Familiar Para Que De Repente Un Brillo Dorado Cubriera Sus Puños Hasta Sus Ante Brazos

 **GUNGNIR:** ¿Acaso Esos Son? / Decía Gungnir Con Duda Hasta Que El Brillo Termino Cuando Rubí Pronuncio Lo Siguiente

 **RUBÍ:** **….….¡"EMBER RAYVELL"!...**

El Brillo Había Cesado Mostrando Los Guantéeles Que Alguna Vez Fueron De Su Hermana Yang Ahora Rubí Los Usaba Solo Que Estos Eran Diferente En Su Diseño Pero Manteniendo La Imagen Anterior Para Los Demás Presentes No Entendían Por Qué Rubí Pelearía Contra Gungnir De Esa Manera Pero A Un Estaban Lejos De Dejar De Sorprenderse

 **GUNGNIR:** Jee Ya Veo Lucharas Con Todo Lo Que Tienes Usando Tus Guantéeles De Pelea Supongo Como Es Tu Última Arma Solo Lucharas Con Eso Rubí, Sí Es Así Solo Ocupare Mis Guantes De Impacto / Dijo Gungnir Mientras Tomaba Una Pose De Pelea

 **RUBÍ:** …No Precisamente A Un Me Falta A Cierta Amiga….

Dejando Esa Frase Al Aire Rubí Alzo Ambas Manos Enguantadas Arriba Y Como Si Estuviera Deslizando Sus Dedos Sobre Algo Que Poco A Poco Se Hacía Presente Una Especie De Larga Vara Negra Con Detalles En Rojo Escarlata Con Una Punta Afilada En La Parte Inferior Del Bastón Donde Terminaba Y Empezaba Un Especie De Cañón De Rifle De Calibre "50" O Superior Por Su Estructura En La Parte De En Medio La Cuál Era Un Poco Más Gruesa Y Pesada Se Veían Compartimientos En Rojo Con Negro Y Líneas Doradas Pero Lo Más Sorprendente Era Que En La Parte Superior De Ese Bastón Se Encontraba Una Hermosa Y Afilada Cuchilla Tan Larga La Cuál Se Apreciaba Un Mortal Filo Asesino Tan Reluciente Como La Plata Y El Cromo Que Llegaba En Una Punta Igual De Peligrosa En El Otro Extremo La Cuál Era Tan Roja Como La Sangre Eso Sumado Al Brillo Que Despedía Haciendo Parecer Que El Color Era Sangre Fresca Y Al Final Sobre La Punta De Ello Había Un Especie De Arpón Con 2 Pequeños Ganchos En Esa Punta Estaba Grabado Una Rosa Con Varias Hojas En Las Cuales Había Una Inscripción Que Decía _**"Rose Of Fire"**_ Y Para Dar El Toque Final En Esa Parte Estaba Adornada Con 2 Hermosas Rosas Rojas Con Unas Pequeñas Hojas Igual Rojas Que Por Su Tamaño A Penas Y Podían Verse, Todos Los Presentes Estaban Impresionados Por El Como Rubí Convoco Esa Poderosa Arma La Cuál Era Una Guadaña Que Se Veía Imponente Todos Estaban En Shock A Excepción De Ryoko Quien Veía Fascinada Una De Sus Mejores Creaciones…..

Ante Ellos Se Hacia Presente La **"Crescent Rose 2.0"** La Mejorada Guadaña De Rubí, La Cuál A Pesar De Su Peso Y Tamaño Rubí La Sostenía Con Solo Una Mano Y Dándole Una Mirada A Gungnir

RUBÍ: Maestro Gungnir Ahora Estamos A La Par Así Que Por Favor Le Pido Que Use Su Lanza En Este Último Ataque Necesito Saber Si Ya Estoy Lista… / Dijo Rubí Dando Una Leve Reverencia A Gungnir Quien Estaba Sorprendido El Cuál Solo Sonrió

 **GUNGNIR:** Bien Rubí Cumpliré Con Lo Que Pides Solo Te Advierto Que No Hay Marcha Atrás No Me Contendré Lucharemos Con Todo Lo Que Tenemos / Decía Ella (El) Mientras Cierta Lanza Volvía Regresando A Sus Manos A Lo Que Rubí Asentía

Ambas Tomaron Una Pose De Ataque Junto A Sus Armas, Rubí Tomo Su Tradicional Pose Cuando Luchaba Con Su Guadaña **…¡CLICK!...** Mientras Se Escuchaba Como Retiraba El Seguro De Su Rifle Que Había En Su Oz, Mientras Gungnir Hacia Lo Mismo… **¡RURRRSS!...** Rozando El Suelo Con La Punta De Su Dorada Lanza Ambas Teniendo La Vista Centrada En Ellas

 **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **¡ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

De Repente En Un Solo Pestañeo Ambas Se Movieron A Un Impresionante Velocidad Soltando Una Ráfagas De Viento Por Todo El Lugar Cuarteando Más El Suelo Donde Habían Estado...Pero De Repente **…..¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...**

Solo Se Podían Ver Chispas Volar Por Donde Quiera Debido A Que Se Movían Tan Rápido Solo Se Podían Escuchar Los Sonidos De Ambas Armas Al Impactar Entre Sí Tan Brutal Era La Fuerza Que Aplicaban En Esos Ataques Que Donde Habían Y Estaban Todo Ese Lugar Quedaba Algo Destruido **….¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

Una Explosión Mediana Apareció De La Nada Mostrando A Rubí Y A Gungnir A Cierta Distancia Ambas Con Una Sonrisa De Emoción

 **GUNGNIR:** Nada Mal Y Me Sorprende El Que Le Hayas Agregado Balas Explosivas Recubiertas Con Aura Al Rifle De Tu Guadaña Rubí Eso No Me Lo Esperaba / Decía Ella (El)

 **RUBÍ:** Digamos Que Solo He Comenzado A Planear Y Tomar Ciertas Contramedidas / Decía Rubí Con Una Sonrisa

 **GUNGNIR:** Pues Necesitarás Más Que Eso

 **RUBÍ:** Lo Sé Por Eso No Me Rendiré Ni Me Retratare / Dijo Rubí Mientras Se Lanzaba Nuevamente A Gungnir

Ambas Intercambiaban Golpes, Estoques Y Ataques Ya Sea Con Un Puño O Patada **…¡CRASH! ¡CRASH!... ¡CRASH!...** Nuevamente Se Veía Ahora Como Guadaña Y Lanza Chocaban Entre Sí Sin Retroceder Cortes Y Tajos Se Podían Ver Como Rubí Haciendo Gala De Su Semblanza Esquivaba Todos Los Estoques De La Lanza De Gungnir Mientras Este Repelía Todos Los Ataques De Rubí Pero Poco A Poco Se Pudo Observar Ligeros Cortes En Brazos Y Rostro **…¡CRASH!... ¡CRASH!... ¡CRASH!...** **¡CRASH!...¡ZAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!** De Repente Ambas Habían Soltado Sus Armas Hacía Arriba Dando Giros En El Aire, Mientras Rubí Trataba De Asestarle Un Golpe A Gungnir El Cuál Esquivo Para Luego Dar Un Poderoso Gancho A Rubí Quien Siente La Fuerza Con La Que Fue Impactada Pero Está Lejos De Doblarla Le Sirvió Para Hacer Un Movimiento De Giro-Vuelta En La Cuál Con Una De Sus Piernas Dio Una Barrida A Gungnir Quien Cayo Al Suelo Pero Con Una Voltereta Cayo De Pie **….¡BAM!...** Un Poderoso Y Seco Golpe Impacto Donde Se Encontraba Gungnir Haciéndolo Retroceder Un Poco…

 **RUBÍ:** (Bien Es Hora De Probar Esas Mejoras) / Pensó Rubí Mientras Sacaba De Su Cinturón Una Larga Tira De Balas Rojas De Punta Amarilla Las Cuales Introduce En Sus Guantéeles Como Si Fueran Unos Brazaletes

 **¡BAM!... ¡BAM!... ¡BAM!... ¡BAM!... ¡BAM!... ¡BAM!... ¡BAM!... ¡BAM!... ¡BAM!...**

Sin Siquiera De Darle A Gungnir Algo Tiempo Rubí Había Comenzado A Dispararle Con Sus Guantéeles Mientras Movía Los Brazos Como Si Fueran Ellos Una Pistolas **¡BAM!...** Sin Mucho Que Pudiera Hacer Gungnir Decidió Dar Un Gran Salto Pese A Que A Un Seguía Recibiendo Disparos En Toda Su Armadura La Cuál Ya Presentaba Algunas Grietas Y Partes Despedazadas

 **GUNGNIR:** ¡Es Ahora O Nunca!

Cuando Dio Ese Salto Corrió Con Un Velocidad Increíble Hasta Situarse A Un Costado De Rubí , Tan Rápido Como Había Llegado Allí **…¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM!** Rubí Había Recibido Una Poderosa Patada Por Parte De Gungnir Que Le Saco El Aire Y La Mando A Volar Hasta Estrellarse Contra Uno De Los Muros De Un Destrozado Coliseo **….¡CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** Debido A La Fuerza Del Impacto Una Gran Cantidad De Escombros Salió Disperso Por Todo El Lugar Obligándolo A Cubrirse Del Polvo Y Rocas.

 **MIENTRAS CON LOS DEMÁS**

Las Demás Presentes Veían Como Gungnir Y Rubí Básicamente Se Estaban Partiendo A Golpes Haciendo Que Cierta Maid Se Preocupara No Por Las Heridas De Ambas Si No Por Lo Que Tendría Que Limpiar Después De Ese Desastre

 **SERENA:** No Otra Vez **T-T**

Por Otro Lado Cierto Guerrero Sumerio Estaba Emocionado Al Ver Como Se Desarrollaba Esta Pelea A Una Pelea Algo Callejera Debido A Que Tanto Rubí Como Gungnir Se Estaban Moliendo A Golpes

 **ICHAIVAL:** ¡Esto Es Increíble Vamos Quiero Ver Más Como Se Golpean!

Por Otro Lado La Doctora Ryoko Veía La Situación A Un Que No Solo Ella Si No Que Cierto Maestro De Espadas Analizaba Algo En Esa Batalla Que Todos Estaban Dejando De Lado

 **REGRESANDO A LA BATALLA DE RUBÍ Y GUNGNIR**

Se Podía Ver Como Gungnir Se Frotaba Su Pierna Con Una Mano Mientras Unas Cuantas Gotas De Sudor Resbalaban De Su Frente

 **GUNGNIR:** Si Que Rubí Es De Huesos Duros No Pensé Que Su Habilidad **"Blinder"** La Pudiera Usar De Modo Pasivo Tendré Que Seguir Golpeando A Ciegas / Decía Gungnir

 **¡CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

De Entre Los Escombros Un Destello Rojo Lleno De Pétalos Sale Disparado Velozmente Contra Un Distraído Gungnir Estrellándolo Contra Otro Muro Donde Se Encontraban Las Gradas

 **¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **GUNGNIR: ¡AHHHHHHH…RRRRRRRRGGGGG!**

Gungnir Había Dejado Salir Un Leve Grito Debido Que Al Momento De Estrellarse Un Puño Dorado Con Flamas Rojas Lo Impactara En El Pecho Destrozando Gran Parte De Su Armadura, Quién Lo Había Golpeado Había Sido Rubí Quién Estaba Frente A El Sin Ninguna Herida Solo Unos Leves Raspones Y Su Ropa Algo Destrozada Y Maltratada Tan Rápido Como Rubí Había Llegado Tomo Distancia De Gungnir Justo Al Instante De Que Cierta Lanza Dorada Callera Frente A El, Al Ver Esto Gungnir Salió De Donde Estaba Incrustado Y Justo Antes De Tocar Su Lanza **….¡RATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….RATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…RATAAAAAAAAAAA!** Una Sorpresiva Lluvia Ligera De Balas Caían Sobre El Dañando Más Su Armadura Hasta El Punto De Que Se Pudo Escuchar Un Crujido **…¡Crack!** Un Sonoro Crujido Se Escuchó Por Todo El Lugar Llamando La Atención De Todos Y Con Terror Vieron Como La Armadura De Gungnir Se Caía A Pedazos Hasta Que Esta Se Hizo Añicos Dejándola Únicamente Con Sus Guantes De Impacto Y Con Unos Pantalones Rojo Vino Deportivos Y Zapatillas Deportivas Todos Quedaron En Shock Ya Que Sabían Que Gungnir Se Había Esforzado Creando Esa Armadura Todos Excepto Una…

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Ups Lo Siento Gungnir Creo Que Se Me Paso La Mano Jeeee! / Decía Rubí Algo Apenada Mientras Se Rascaba La Cabeza Sin Saber Lo Que Había Hecho

Mientras Todos Los Demás La Observaban Con Caras De **WTF…**

 **SERENA:** O_O

 **RYOKO:** Hay No Rubí No Sabes En La Que Te Metiste

 **ICHAIVAL:** …¡Idiota!...¡Idiota!...¡Idiota!...

 **HIBAKIRI:** (Dándose Un Pelfam)

Gungnir Solo Estaba Parado Allí Mirando Unos Pedazos De Lo Que Alguna Vez Fueron Su Armadura, De Repente Un Gran Temblor Comenzó A Producirse Haciendo Que Todo El Lugar Comenzara A Caerse En Pedazos Los Que Conocían Ese Temblor Sabían Una Sola Cosa: **…"Gungnir Esta Cabreado** " Sin Saberlo Rubí Había Jodido A Alguien Que Podía Ser Muy Temperamental Pese A Su Actual Apariencia

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Oigan Que Le Sucede Al Maestro Gungnir?...Ohhh Ya Entendí Así Que Olvídenlo / Dijo Rubí Mientras Sudaba A Mares A Un Con Su Sonrisa Tonta

 **¡ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

 **¡UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

En Un Pestañeo Rubí Había Recibido Un Poderoso Puñetazo En El Abdomen Por Parte De Gungnir Que Le Hiso Escupir Un Poco De Sangre Lo Que La Mando A Volar Por Los Aires Pero No Conforme Con Eso **…¡PAMMMMMMM!** De Un Gran Salto Gungnir Alcanzo A Rubí En Las Alturas Y Con Otro Golpe Con Ambos Guantéeles De Impacto Pero Ambos Guantéeles Brillaban Con Una Energía Dorada Mientras Lo Que Parecía Una Turbina Se Escuchaba En Los Guantéeles Gungnir Dejo Caer Uno De Sus Más Fuertes Ataques Sobre Una Apaleada Rubí Quién A Ver Ese Brillo Trato De Bloquear Cruzando Sus Brazos En X Mientras Sus Guantes Tratarían De Repeler Ese Ataque A Un Que Lo Dudara Pero En Eso Recuerda Cierto Listón Negro De Una Gatita…Y Sin Más Gungnir Solo Su Poderoso Ataque…

 **GUNGNIR:** _ **"Impacto Explosivo: ¡S2CA!"**_ / Exclamo Gungnir Al Bajar Sus Brazos Con Todo Su Poder Y Como Si Fuera Un Rayo De Luz Este Impacto A Una Sorprendida Rubí

La Cuál Al Sentir El Poderoso Golpe Explosivo De Gungnir Es Impactada De Vuelta Contra El Suelo A Gran Velocidad Mientras Dejaba Salir Un Grito De Dolor

 **RUBÍ: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRGGGGGGGG!...¡A Un Nooo!**

Y Sin Que Nadie Notara Rubí Había Dejado Suelto Un Largo Listón El Cual Se Adherido A Rubí Para Luego A Una De Las Piernas De Gungnir Y Así Poder Llevárselo Junto Con Ella Hacía Un Letal Impacto Devastador, Cosa Que Nunca Se Esperó Gungnir Debido A Que En Su Ataque De Ira Había Bajado La Guardia

 **GUNGNIR:** **¡Imposible Como Rayos Paso Estooooo!**

Fue Lo Último Que Gungnir Pudo Gritar Antes De Estrellarse Junto Con Rubí Hacía El Suelo, Mientras Los Demás Veían Como Ambos Caían Dándose Cuenta Donde Iban A Impactar Por Lo Que En Un Instante No Se Preocuparon Debido A Que Cierto Guerrero Sumerio Haría Lo Suyo

 **ICHAIVAL:** (Suspiro) Yo Me Encargo…Otra Vez…. _**"Mirror Abstral Milenary"**_ / Dijo El Extendiendo Sus Brazos Al Momento Del Mismo Suelo Se Levantan 4 Paredes De Energía Violeta Formando Un Cuadrado Protegiendo Así El Donde Se Encontraban

 **HIBAKIRI:** Bien El Resto Depende De Ellos / Decía Hibakiri Con Tranquilidad

Justo En Ese Instante Ven Como Un Poderoso Rayo Dorado Cae En El Centro Del Coliseo Causando Una Gran Explosión….

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Explosión Que Al Ser Tan Potente Destruyo Todo El Coliseo Dejando Ráfagas De Viento Que No Solo Destruyeron Ese Lugar Si No Que También Dañaron La Gran Biblioteca Y Su Preciada Mansión, Del Coliseo Solo Un Gran Cráter Humeante Quedaba Claro A Exención De Cierta Parte Del Coliseo Con Forma De Cubo El Cuál Muy A Penas Pudo Soportar Ese Impacto Dejando A Los Que Estaban Allí Dentro Cubiertos De Polvo Y Algo Chamuscados Exeto Cierta Maid Que A Un Estaba Limpia Como Antes

 **SERENA:** No Pregunten Mejor Veamos Como Quedaron Esos 2 / Dijo Ella Mientras Salía De Ese Única Parte Que Quedo Del Coliseo Seguida De Los Demás Mientras Veían El Semejante Hoyo Y Destrucción.

En Donde Alguna Vez Estuvo La Arena Del Coliseo Podemos Ver Un Humeante Cráter Del Cuál Parecen Provenir Ciertos Sonidos Parecidos A Los De Unos Golpes…¡BAM!... **…¡BAM!... …¡BAM!... …¡BAM!... …¡BAM!... …¡BAM!... …¡BAM!... …¡BAM!... …¡BAM!...** Entre Todo El Polvo Y Humo Se Podían Ver 2 Siluetas Femeninas Peleando Se Podía Ver Como Ambas Se Lanzaban Desde Golpes A La Cara, Rostro, Piernas, Costados, Estomago, Nuca, Brazos Ecet.

 **¡CRACK!**...Un Gran Estruendo Levanto Nuevamente Una Ráfaga De Viento Lo Curioso Es Que Esas Ráfagas Tenían Cientos Y Cientos De Pétalos Rojos Los Cuales Despejaron El Polvo Que Había Allí Mostrando A Una Rubí Con Toda Su Ropa Desgarrada Y Algo Quemada De La Que Solo Traía Las Mangas De Su Camisa Y Parte De Su Roja Capa Mientras Mostraba A La Vista Un Sexy Sostén Rojo De Encajé Con Negro Además De Conservar Parte De Su Falda La Cuál Ahora Era Tan Corta Que Le Llegaba A Más De Medio Muslo Debido A Lo Quemada Que Estaba Aun Traía Sus Medías Negras Las Cuáles Estaban Rasgadas O Llenas De Agujeros Y Sus Botas Todas Rotas, Mientras Que Gungnir Estaba Completamente Por Así Decirlo Carbonizado O Lleno De Polvo Negro Mientras A Un Conservaba Su Vestimenta Igual Toda Quemada Siendo Su Pecho Sostenido Por Una Delgada Tela Blanca Que Fuera Su Camisa Que Amenazaba Con Romperse Ambas Estaban Con Sus Guantéeles A Un Que Gungnir Solo Tenía Un Solo Guantéele Además De Su Lanza Que Estaba Fuertemente Quebrada De La Punta Mientras Rubí A Un Tenia Ambos Guantes De Impacto, Su Guadaña, Su Habilidad **"Blinder"** Y Semblanza A Un Que Pese A Eso Rubí Ya Estaba Cansada Debido A La Batalla Pero No Lo Demostraría Así Que En Un Rápido Movimiento Rubí Lanzo Su " **Crescent Rose 2.0"** La Cuál Giraba Hacía Gungnir Que Esperaba Para Rechazarla, Pero Lo Que No Observo Fue Que Rubí Había Saltado Al Momento De Usar Su Guadaña Como Cebo Para Distraer A Gungnir….

 **GUNGNIR:** **¡No Juegues Conmigo Rubí**! / Grito Gungnir Al Momento De Que Con Su Guantéele Desviara La Pesada Guadaña Hacia Un Lado Pero Justo Al Hacer Eso…

 **¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

Un Circulo Mágico Rojo-Negro Apareció Debajo De Gungnir Restringiendo Sus Movimientos Paralizándolo En El Momento Sorprendido Solo Le Basto Alzar La Vista Para Ver Como Rubí Caía Sobre Ella (El) Mientras Tenia Los Puños Listos Para Golpearlo Y Por Último Antes De Caer Le Dio Un Giño Y Sonrisa Como Las De Yang….

 **¡CRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!**

Nuevamente Una Cortina De Polvo Se Levantó Dificultando La Visión De Esa Lucha Incluso Para Los Que Ya Estaban Allí Siendo Serena, Ichaival, Hibakiri Y La Doctora Ryoko Hasta Que Nuevamente Se Pudo Observar De Nuevo Como Rubí **…..¡PLAM!...Í** Asestaba Una Combinación De Puñetazos **…..¡PLAM!... …..¡PLAM!... …..¡PLAM!... …..¡PLAM!... …..¡PLAM!... …..¡PLAM!... …..¡PLAM!... …..¡PLAM!... …..¡PLAM!...** Mientras Avanzaba Como Si Estuviera Bailando Para Lugo Pasar A Cambiar De Combinación Usando Sus Piernas Como Azotes A los Costados De Gungnir Mientras Le Daba Varías Barridas Haciéndolo Elevar Un Poco Para Después Pasar A Tomar Uno De Sus Brazos Y Comenzar A Azotarlo De Un Lado A Otro Para Luego Repetirlo Los Pasos Anteriores Solo Que En Vez De Usar Fuerza Ahora Utilizo Únicamente Su Semblanza Para Repetir Todos Esos Combos Con Lo Cual Le Estaba Dando Una Brutal Paliza A Gungnir El Cuál A Un No Caía A Pesar De Que Rubí Le Había Dislocado El Brazo Izquierdo, Mientras Eso Seguía Los Presentes Estaban Asombrados Claro Menos 1 Por Lo Que Cierta Maid Pregunto

 **SERENA:** ¿Qué Estilo De Pelea Es Ese? / Preguntaba Serena

 **ICHAIVAL:** Se Llama **"Jump Rose Impact"** Es Un Estilo De Pelea Creado Por Rubí Que Solo Ella Puede Usar / Dijo Ichaival Con Orgullo A Todas

 **HIBAKIRI:** Increíble No Pensé Que Pudiera Crear Su Propio Estilo De Pelea / Dijo Ella (El)

 **RYOKO:** Ahora Tiene Sentido El Por Qué Quería Modificar Sus Armas / Decía Ryoko

Todas Estaban Sumidas En Eso Hasta Que Cierto Grito Muy Conocido Por Ellas Resonó Con Un Estruendo

 **¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!

… **..¡GRUNGIER!...**

Vieron Como Rubí Era Arrastrada Por Todo El Suelo Por Un Gran Impacto Sónico Incluso Rubí Estaba Sorprendida Ya Que Pese A Los Daños Que Tenía Gungnir Esta Se Había Liberado Del Circulo De Restricción De Movimientos Soltando Un Tremendo Golpe Contra Rubí El Cuál Reboto Con Su **"Blinder"** Cosa Que La Mando A Volar Lejos Sobre El Suelo

 **RUBÍ:** Eso ¿Cómo Lo Lograste? No Pensé Que Fueras Tan Imparable Maestro Gungnir / Decía Rubí Quien Muy Apenas Podía Mantenerse De Píe Debido A Lo Agotante De La Batalla

 **GUNGNIR:** Jeeee Créeme Eres De Las Pocas Que Me Ha Hecho Luchar Hasta Que Me Canse Créeme Rubí No Me Había Divertido Desde Hace Tiempo / Decía Gungnir Quien Muy A Penas Podía Mantenerse De Pie

 **RUBÍ:** Gracias Por Sus Palabras Maestro Gungnir Me Ha Quedado Claro Que Me He Hecho Fuerte Y He Mejorado Pero A Un Me Falta La Experiencia Que Usted Tiene / Decía Rubí Mientras Apretaba Su Guadaña Y Mantenía Baja La Cabeza

Todas Las Presentes Veían Como Rubí Agachando La Cabeza Temiendo Lo Peor Ya Que Pensaban Que La Batalla Había Terminado Hasta Que Escucharon Lo Siguiente

 **GUNGNIR:** Es Por Eso Que Yo Gungnir **"La Lanza Perforadora"** Reconozco Que Rubí Rose **"La Rosa De Fuego"** A Terminado Su Entrenamiento Conmigo Y Con Las 3 **"Reliquias"** Por Lo Consiguiente…Rubí Te Puedes Marchar De Regreso A Casa / Termino De Decir Gungnir

Todo Estaba En Un Gran Silencio Hasta Que Fue Roto Por Los Felices Gritos De Rubí Y De Las Demás Presentes

 **RUBÍ:** Lo Logre….¡Lo Logre! ….¡Lo Logre! ….¡Lo Logre! ….¡Lo Logre! ….¡Lo Logre! ….¡Lo Logre! ….¡Lo Logre!...¡Amigos Lo Logre! / Gritaba Rubí De La Emoción Y Felicidad Mientras Gruesas Lágrimas De Emoción Rodaban Su Rostro

 **SERENA:** ¡Felicitaciones Rubí Lo Lograste! / Decía La Maid Quien Venia Acercándose Junto A Las Demás Para Saltar Y Abrazar A Rubí

 **HIBAKIRI:** ¡Mis Felicitaciones Señorita Rubí Quiero Decirle Que En Ningún Momento Dude De Ustedes Es Usted Un Gran Logro! / Decía Hibakiri Con Respeto A Rubí

 **ICHAIVAL:** ¡Bien Hecho Enana…Rubí Me Demostraste Lo Contrario Eres Un Diamante En Bruto Con Talento Felicitaciones Por Tu Logro! / Decía Ichaival Alzando Un Pulgar

 **RUBÍ:** No…Gracias A Todos Ustedes Que Están Presentes Aquí Que Me Ayudaron Cuando Más Lo Necesitaba De No Ser Por Ustedes Tal Vez Ya Estaría Muerta Además Me Ayudaron A Aclarar Mi Mente Y Mis Dudas No Sé Cómo Agradecerles Sé Que Un Gracias No Bastara Pero A Un Así Se Los Quiero Agradecer

 **Maestro Ichaival** Gracias Por Enseñarme Como Aprovechar Mi Talento Innato Y Mis Habilidades Básicas Gracias Por Enseñarme Distintos Tipos De Pelea Para Forjarme El Mío Y Gracias Por Enseñarme A No Dejarme Atemorizar Por Idiotas

 **Maestro Hibakir** i A Usted Le Debo Y Agradezco El Haberme Enseñado El Arte De La Espada Y El Manejar Mis Emociones No Dejar Que Nublen Mi Juicio Y Gracias Por Los Concejos De No Dejarme Corromper Por El Poder

 **Maestro Gungnir** Gracias Por Todo Su Entrenamiento Sé Que A Un Me Falta Experiencia Y Más Entrenamiento Pero Sé Que El Que Me Haya Reconocido Me Da Motivos Para Superarme A Mi Misma Sé Que Algún Día Estaré A Su Nivel Hasta Entonces Entrenare Con Esfuerzo, Sangre Y Sudor

 **Doctora Ryoko** Gracias Por Apoyarme Con Mi Equipo Nunca Podre Pagarle A Alguien Tan Inteligente, Tenaz Y Sobre Todo Amable Ya Que Me Ayudo Sin Siquiera Pedírselo En Verdad Gracias

 **Serena** Gracias A Ti Pude Adatarme A Este Lugar, Gracias Por Escucharme Cuando Tenía Mis Dudas Y Temores Gracias Por Toda La Ayuda Y Por Último Gracias Por Ser Una De Mis Mejores Amigas

Eran Los Agradamientos Por Parte De Rubí A Las **"Reliquias"** A La Maid Serena Y A La Doctora Ryoko Quienes Solo Asintieron Y Le Dieron A Rubí Un Gran Abrazo Grupal Entre Todos Por Su Logro….

… **.…..¡"CLICK"!...**

Un Leve Sonido De Una Cámara Fotografía Llamo La Atención De Todos Y Volteando Al Frente Pudieron Ver A Cierta Mujer Peli Blanca De Largo Vestido Blanco Quién Sostenía Una Cámara De Fotos Esta Era Nada Menos Que " **Lady Exelía"**

 **EXELÍA:** Como Siempre Lo Digo Me Agradan Los Finales Felices Donde El Héroe Supera Sus Obstáculos Y Vence Al Final ….Verdad Rubí…Ohm Por Cierto ¡Felicitaciones Rubí! / Decía Ella A Rubí Quien Era Liberada De Su Abrazo Grupal

 **RUBÍ:** En Serio Eso Significa Que Puedo Regresar A Casa / Pregunto Rubí Con Felicidad

 **EXELÍA:** Si Rubí Tal Y Como Te Lo Prometí Es Hora De Que Regreses A Casa Ya Que El Balance Puede Mostrar Alguna Anómala….

Exelía No Pudo Terminar De Hablar Por Que De Repente Sintió Como Rubí La Abrazaba Mientras Llorando Decía Una Y Otra Vez Gracias

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Muchas Gracias Lady Exelía!...¡Gracias!...¡En Verdad Se Los Agradezco A Todos!

Decía Rubí Mientras Era Tranquilizada Por Todos Los Presentes, Ese Día Rubí Había Completado Sus 4 Años De Entrenamiento En Solo 4 Meses, Rubí Se Había Vuelto Fuerte, Tenaz, Decidida, Asombrosa Y Posiblemente Una Excelente Líder De Equipo Pese A Su Apariencia Juvenil Tenia Una Edad Mental De 32 Años Pero Sin Perder Su Característico Toque La Hace Quién Es "Rubí Rose" La Líder Del Team **R.W.B.Y**. Y La **"Rosa De Fuego"** …..

…..

…

…

….

…

…

..

.

.

.

.

.

 **VARIOS DÍAS DESPUES / MOMENTO DE LA PARTIDA DE RUBÍ.**

Justo En Estos Momentos Rubí Se Encuentra Parada Frente A Un Especie De Portal Dimensional Con Forma Cuadrada De Puerta El Cuál Fue Creado Por Lady Exelía Y Detrás De Ella Se Encontraban Todos Los Presentes Gungnir, Ichaival, Hibakiri, La Doctora Ryoko Y Serena Lo Curioso Que Tanto Como Ichaival, Gungnir Y Hibakiri Ya No Habían Vuelto A Su Otra Apariencia Astral Y Cuando Rubí Les Pregunto El Por Que Estos Respondieron Que Se Sentían Más Cómodos Así De Hecho Se Acostumbraron A Su Nueva Apariencia A Un Que Solo Tenían El Pequeño Problema Del Rebote De Sus Pechos Claro Solo Ichaival Y Gungnir Tenían Problemas Con Eso, Además Vio Como Serena Vestían Una Capa Idéntica A La Suya, La Doctora Ryoko Tenia Bordado en Su Bata Una Rosa Como El Emblema De Rubí Según Ellos Eran Para Recordar A Rubí Para Recordar A Una Amiga Y Rubí Llevaba Consigo La Foto Que Todos Ellos Se Tomaron Incluso Lady Exelía Aparecía Allí

 **EXELÍA:** Bien El Portal Esta Listo Rubí Una Vez Que Lo Cruces Aparecerás En Tu Dimensión Y Mundo Tal Vez Llegues A Un Momento En El Que Recién Hayas Terminado De Forjar La "Crescent Rose" De Esa Época Te Recomiendo Que Destruyas Esa **"Crescent Rose"** / Decía Exelía A Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** Y Eso ¿Por Qué Lady Exelía? / Preguntaba Rubí Algo Desconcertada

 **EXELÍA:** Simple Ya Que Llevas Contigo La **"Crescent Rose 2.0"** La cuál Fue Creada Fuera De Tiempo Y De Dimensión Así Que Para Evitar Una Posible Paradoja O Desbalance De Flujo Es Necesario Que La Destruyas ¿Me Explique?

 **RUBÍ:** Si Lady Exelía Pero Como La Destruyo A Un Si La Rompo Quedaran Varios Pedazos Y Fragmentos De Ella

 **EXELÍA:** Ahhhh….Si Es Así Solo Tienes Que Hacer Esto….. / Entonces Exelía Le Susurra A Rubí Ciertas Palabras Que Debía Usar

 **RUBÍ:** Entendido Y No Se Preocupe Lady Exelía Usted Y Todos Ellos Me Han Ayudado No se Preocupen Yo Me Ocupo De Ello / Dijo Rubí

 **EXELÍA:** Bien Sí Es Así Ya Te Puedes Ir…¿Alguien Se Quiere Despedir De Rubí? / Pregunto Lady Exelía

Entonces Todo Se Acercaron Para Abrazar Una Última Vez Más A Rubí Y Uno Por Uno Fue Pasando

 **HIBAKIRI:** Que Tenga Buen Viaje Señorita Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** Hibakiri Solo Dime Rubí

 **HIBAKIRI:** Bien Entonces Te Deseo Suerte Rubí / Dijo El Abrazando A Rubí

 **ICHAIVAL:** Supongo Que Esto Es Un Adiós O Un Hasta Luego Si Es Lo Segundo Te Voy A Golpear Si No Vuelves A Vernos Alguna Vez Me Oíste / Decía Ichaival Con Unos Pequeñas Lagrimas Que Salían De Sus Ojos

 **RUBÍ:** Por Supuesto Ichaival No Puedo Abandonar Para Siempre A Un Gran Compañero Por Cierto Me Harías Un Favor Si **"Eso"** No Se Mencionara / Decía Rubí Algo Sonrojada Mientras Acariciaba A Cabeza De Ichaival Quien Estaba Igual De Sonrojada Y Con Unan Vena En La Cabeza

 **ICHAIVAL:** No Tientes A Tu Suerte Enana…Pero Supongo Que Sí…Suerte Rubí / Dijo Ella Mientras Se Retiraba

 **GUNGNIR:** Esto No Es Un Adiós Para Siempre Rubí Algún Día De Alguna Manera Nos Volveremos A Encontrar Y Terminaremos Esa Batalla Que Tenemos Pendiente ¿De Acuerdo?

 **RUBÍ:** Dalo Por Hecho Espero Que Para Ese Entonces Ya Este A Tu Nivel Gungnir / Dijo Rubí Mientras Ambas Chocaba El Puño En Sus Pechos Como Buenas Rivales

 **RYOKO:** (Shit…..Shit…Shitt) Dije Que No Iba A Llorar Peor Las Despedidas Son Tristes Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….Pero Igual Espero Ver De Nuevo Tu Pequeña Lindura Rubí Y Ya Sabes Utiliza Mis Tácticas De Seducción Y De Erotismo Si Las Necesitas / Decía Una Ryoko Llorando A Lagrimas Mientras Una Rubí Chibi Era Sofocada Entre Sus Grandes Pechos

 **RUBÍ:** Sí Como Diga Profesora Ryoko Y Recuerde Que Gracias A Usted E Ichaival Ya No Soy Tan **"Inocente"** / Dijo Rubí Con Una Sonrisa Algo Sádica Haciendo Chillara Ryoko De La Emoción Y Sonrojar A Ichaival

 **SERENA:** Creo Que A Llegado La Hora Rubí Recuerda Alimentarte Bien, No Hagas Travesuras Sin Mí ¿De Acuerdo? Y Sobre Todo No Dejes De Ser Como Eres Siempre Mantén Esa Esencia Tuya Ya Que Eres Mi Amiga Y No Quiero Ver Sufrir A Una Amiga Mía

 **RUBÍ:** Eso Nunca Serena Me Alegro De Que Seas Una Buena Amiga Pero A Veces A Ctuas Como Una Madre ¿No Cress? Pero Eso Es Lo Que Te Hace Especial Te Preocupas Por Los Demás Nunca Cambíes Además Se Que Nos Volveremos A Ver Algún Día / Decía Rubí Mientras Abrazaba A Serena

 **SERENA:** Por Supuesto A Un Que Sonaste Como Mi Hermana / Dijo Serena Mientras Rubí Daba Una Sonrisa

Una Vez Que Rubí Se Despidió Y Abrazo A Cada Uno De Los Presentes Incluyendo A La Propia Exelía, Rubí Entro Al Portal Y Dándoles Una Última Mirada Les Dedico Una Última Frase

 **RUBÍ:** **"Sé Que Nos Volveremos A Ver Algún Día O En Algún Momento Se Los Aseguro** "….¡Hasta La Próxima A Todos! / Dijo Rubí Mientras Les Dacia adiós Con La Mano….

Una Vez Que Rubí Entro Más Allá Del Portal Este Brillo En Un Gran Brillo Y Luz Plateada **¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!** Hasta Que Desapareció Por Arte De Magia Como Si Nunca Hubiera Estado Allí, Una Vez Que Exelía Confirmo Que Rubí Se Había Ido

 **GUNGNIR:** Bien Es Hora De Que También Nos Ten Gamos Que Ir Supongo Que Ellas Van A Necesitar De Los Gear / Dijo Gungnir Mientras Comenzaba Alejarse Hacia La Mansión Seguido De Hibakiri, Ichaival Y Ryoko

 **HIBAKIRI:** Supongo Que Hibiki Tachibana Y Su Grupo De Amigas Va A Necesitar De Nuestra Ayuda Como Siempre

 **ICHAIVAL:** Bueno Al Menos Algo Con Que Matar El Tiempo (Suspiro)

 **RYOKO:** Bueno Yo Regreso A Mi Madriguera (Laboratorio) Hay Varios Videos Y Fotografías Que Tengo Que Revelar / Dijo Ella Dándole Una Escalofrió A Ichaival

Mientras Atrás De Ellos Serena Venia Caminando Con Lady Exelía Hablando Sobre Cierta Peli Negra-Roja

 **SERENA:** Usted Cree Que Rubí Volverá Algún Día / Pregunto Ella A Lo Que Lady Exelía Respondió

 **EXELÍA:** El Que Rubí Viniera Aquí Y Superara Todas Esas Pruebas No Estaba Escrito En Ese Universo Pero Conociéndola Sé Que De Alguna Manera La Volveremos A Ver / Dijo Ella Mirando Al Estrellado Cielo Nocturno

 **SERENA** : Igual Pienso Lo Mismo (Nos Veremos Luego Rubí) / Sin Más Tanto Serena Como Lady Exelía Siguieron Caminando Hasta Llegar A Esa Mansión…

…

 **(POV RUBÍ ROSE)**

Las Despedidas A Veces Son Tristes Y Dolorosas Eso Lo Acabo De Aprender Nuevamente Pero Para Mí Solo Fue Un **"Hasta Luego"** Ahora Mismo Me Dirijo De Nuevo A Casa A Evitar Que Todos Esos Sucesos Que Tuvieron Lugar En Vale Destruyan Es Parte De Mi Vida…No Solo Mi Vida Si No Que La De Los Demás Es Por Eso Que Ahora Mismo Que Viajo Flotando A Través De Un Portal Dimensional Gracias A Lady Exelía Justo Veo Que El Portal Termina En Un Destello De Luz Platino Según Lo Que Me Dijo Lady Exelía Es Allí Cuando Debo De Estar Atenta Ya Que Como Bien Puedo Terminar Cerca De Casa O Como Bien Puedo Terminar En El Centro De Beacom Lleno De Grimm Y Batallas Siendo Ese Al Que Menos Espero Llegar Y Sin Más De Momento Llego Al Final De Mi Viaje

 **(FIN POV RUBÍ)**

En Un Plano Nevado Cerca De Un Bosque Lleno De Arboles Sin Hojas Donde Hace Unos Momentos Caminaba Una Infantil Chica De Capa Roja Con Una Guadaña Roja, Aparicio Un Gran Destello Plata De Luz El Cuál Había Segado Por Unos Instantes El Lugar Solo Para Ver A La Misma ¿Chica Infantil?, Ahora No Se Podía Ver A La Misma Chica De Antes Ahora Se Veía A Una Chica Casi Igual Que Antes Solo Que Ahora Un Poco Más Alta, Con Un Mejor Figura Además En Su Rostro No Se Ve Miedo O Desesperación Alguna Ante Las Manadas De Grimm Que Fueron Atraídas Por Esa Extraña Luz Justo Cuando Ve El Lugar Y Lo Revisa Con La Mirada Para Después Pasar A Ver Su Guadaña La Cual Ve Seriamente Para Luego Mostrar Una Sonrisa

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Lo Logre! Si No Me Equivoco Llegue En Aquella Noche Cuando Hirieron A Yang / Dijo Ella Mientras Contemplaba A La Manada De Beawolfs Que Pese A Su Superioridad Numérica No Se Atrevían A Atacar A Rubí Ya Que Sentían Una Leve Sensación De Peligro

Pero Como Siempre En Cada Manada De Grimm Hay Algún Alfa Que Se Lanza Ante Su Presa Sin Saber De Las Posibles Consecuencias, Sin Más Un BeaWolf De Considerable Tamaño Se Lanzó Velozmente Contra Una Despreocupada Rubí Que Estaba Pensativa Analizando Su Situación A Un Que Logro Escuchar El Rugido Del Grimm Que La Iba Atacar

… **.¡GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!...**

El Beawolf Se Lanzó Imponente Hacia Rubí Con Una De Sus Afiladas Garras Listo Para Desgarrarle El Rostro A Rubí Y Dejarla Desangrar Hasta Morir…Pero Paso Algo Que Nadie Esperaba **…¡CRACK!...**

… **..¡GGGGAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!...**

La Garra Del Grimm Había Sido Fracturada Violentamente Por La Mano De Rubí Mientras Esta Le Aplicaba Una Increíble Fuerza Dándole Una Vuelta Brusca A La Garra Del Beawolf Quien Veía Al Grimm Como Un Simple Perro Salvaje, A Lo Que Rubí Alzándole La Mirada Con Esos Hermosos Ojos De Plata Susurro…

 **RUBÍ:** …Ni Siquiera Me Asustas Así Que…. **¡Largo!** / Dijo Rubí Al Momento De Que Le Daba Un Gran Puñetazo En El Pecho Del Grimm Mandándolo A Volar Por El Suelo

 **¡PAM!...¡CRASH!..**.El Pobre Beawolf Rodo Hasta Estrellarse Contra Un Gran Árbol En El Cuál Quedo Incrustado Y Comenzó A Desvanecerse Ante La Mirada De Toda La Manada De Beawolfs Estos Comenzaron A Rugir De Rabia

 **¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!...¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Tal Vez La Yo Anterior De Rubí Se Hubiera Aterrado Pero La Rubí Actual No Era Alguien Que Se Dejara Aterrar Por Lo Que Rodándolo Los Ojos Vio Fastidio Decidió Encararlos Y Comprobar Su Entrenamiento Usándolos A Ellos Como Practica Además Se Lo Debía A Yang Pero Antes De Comenzar A Atacarlos Hizo Algo

 **RUBÍ:** (Bueno Es Hora) _**"! System: Delete Object!"**_ / Dijo Rubí Al Momento De Que Un Brillo Rojo Pálido Cubría La **"Crescent Rose"** Y Esta Comenzó A Desmoronarse Como Simple Arena Hasta Que De Ella Solo Quedo Un Extraño Cristal Rojo Rubí

Rubí Tomo El Extraño Cristal Familiar Y Dando Una Mirada De Agradecimiento Junto Con Una Sonrisa **…¡CRASH!...¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!** Justo Al Momento De Romper Ese Cristal Una Honda Expansiva Cubrió Todo El Lugar Haciendo Retroceder A Los Beawolf Ante Semejante Fenómeno, Mientras Rubí Veía El Polvo De Lo Que Alguna Vez Fue Ese Cristal Lo Soltó Al Aire Mientras La Brisa Se Lo Llevaba

 **RUBÍ:** (Gracias Chicos)…Muy Bien Vamos A Probar Lo Que Puede Hacer Este Nuevo Bebe / Dijo Rubí Mientras Que Sacaba Detrás De Su Capa Su Nueva Arma Insignia…

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Contemplen A La Nueva Y Mejorada **"Crescent Rose 2.0"** Ohhhho Sí! / Decía Rubí Con Alegría Mientras Tomaba Una Pose Defensiva Ante Sus Enemigos Grimm

 **¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Varios Beawolf Se Lanzaron Caminando En Sus 4 Patas Contra Rubí Y Sin Más Se Lanzaron Contra Ella Sacando Sus Garras…..

 **(Insertar Soundtrack "This Will De The Day")**

 **¡BAM!...¡ZASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...¡ZASSSSSSSSSSSS!...¡BAM!**

 **¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **¡CLICK!...** Los Beawolfs Ni Siquiera Habían Podido Avanzar Más Haya De 4 Metros Cuando Fueron Completamente Despedazados Por Las Balas De La Crescent Rose 2.0, Rubí Sin Perder Tiempo Impulsándose Con Su Semblanza Había Saltado Sobre Uno De Los Beawolfs Dando Un Giro Lanzando Dos Cortes Sobre Otros Beawolfs Para Luego **….¡BAM!** De Un Gran Salto Disparo Una Bala Sobre La Cabeza Del Pobre Grimm Que Nada Pudo Hacer…..

 **RUBÍ:** Bien Es Hora De Entrar En Calor / Decía Rubí Mientras Caía Sobre El Suelo Como Los Felinos

 **¡ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!...** Los Grimm Enfurecidos Se Lanzaron En Grupos Contra Rubí Sin Saber Lo Que Les Esperaba… " **Strum** " De Un Momento A Otro Rubí Convirtió Su Pesada Guadaña En Un Especie De Rifle De Asalto Tipo Lr-300 De Un Tamaño Mayor Para Luego Comenzar A Disparar A Diestra Y Siniestra **…..¡RATAAAAA… RATAAAAA… RATAAAAA… RATAAAAA!…¡ROAAAAAA! RATAAAAA… RATAAAAA…¡ROAAAAAA!** Los Grimm Caían Hechos Coladeras Ya Que Las B Alas De La Crescent Rose Estaban Compuestas Con Aura Y Cierta Sorpresa Explosiva…. **¡RATAAAAA… RATAAAAA!…¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...** De Un Momento A Otro Rubí Dejo De Disparar Para Dar Un Giro Sobre Si Misma Evitando A Un Iracundo Beawolf Que Había Llegado Hasta Ella **….¡CRACK!...** Sin Embargo Rubí No Había Perdido La Oportunidad De Probar En Función Su Habilidad **"Blinder"** Y Activando Dicha Habilidad Sobre Sus Manos Y Brazos Le Había Atravesado El Pecho Al Grimm Mientras Su De El Salía La Palma De Rubí Como Si Fuera Una Lanza **…..¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** Los Grimm Al Ver Como Rubí Atravesaba A Uno De Los Estos Se Lanzaron Mucho Más Agresivos Y Violentos Cosa Que No Hizo Temblar A Rubí Pese A Sus Aterradores Rugidos Y Miradas, Entonces Detrás Otro Beawolf Se Lanzó Contra Rubí Intentando Matarla De Un Zarpazo **…..¡ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS**! Eso Basto Para Ver Como La Cabeza De Un Beawolf Salía Volando Por Los Aires Solo Para Lugo Escuchar Un Tremendo Sonido **….¡CRASH!...** Rubí De Una Sola Patada Había Doblado De Una Manera Algo Brutal Al Beawolf Que Había Tratado De Matarla Hace Unos Instantes…Para Que Este Cayera Pesadamente Sobre La Helada Nieve Solo Para Ver Como Alzaba El Cadáver Del Otro Grimm Que Tenía En Su Mano Viendo Al Beawolf Con Indiferencia Solo Para Gritar Con Su Voz….

 **RUBÍ: "EMBER RAYVELL"…..¡CRASH!...**

Sin Piedad Alguna Rubí Estrello Al Agonizante Cadáver Del Beawolf Contra El Otro Que Estaba Sobre La Nieve Solo Un Estruendo Horrible Se Pudo Escuchar Al Ver Como Del Impacto Se Levantaba Una Pequeña Mata De Nieve Y Rocas Solo Para Ver Un Pequeño Cráter Sobre La Nieve Y Del Cuál Solo Hay Partes De Los Que Fueron Beawolf Ante Semejante Muestra De Fuerza Los Beawolf Habían Parado Su Ataque Contra La "Indefensa" Rubí Ya Que Al Sentir Como Esta Los Miraba Con Sus Enigmáticos Ojos Plateados Sentían La Mirada De Un Feroz Depredador Que Los Atacaría En Cualquier Momento…Sin Más Que Hacer Los Beawolf Comenzaron A Alejarse De Rubí Rápidamente En Grupos…..Solo Para Escuchar Como Rubí Hacía Una Pequeña Mueca

 **RUBÍ:** ¡¿Oigan A Donde Creen Que Van?! / Grito Rubí Un Poco Enojada Mientras Inflaba Sus Mejillas Lastima Que Sus Gritos Solo Hicieron Que Los Grimm Se Alejaran A Un Más Haciendo Enojar Más A Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Bien Si Así Lo Quieren No Dije Que Se Los Advertí! / Dijo Rubí Y Sin Más Desplego Su Preciada **"Crescent Rose 2.0"** Mostrando Su Peligrosa Cuchilla Asesina Y Sacando Un Especie De Cargador Rojo Con Los Emblemas De Una Flama Y Una Explosión Esta Soltó El Otro Cargador De Su Guadaña Que Al Caer Al Suelo **…¡CRASH!...** Este Se Había Incrustado Profundamente Sobre El Nevado Suelo Dando A Entender Que Esos Cargadores Que Tenían Dentro Sus Balas Especiales Pesaban Cerca De Unos 10 Kilos.

Sin Más Rubí Incrusto Su Cargador Y Con Un Ligero Recargué De Su Rifle Que Estaba Fusionado Con Su Guadaña….¡ **¡FIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**! Rubí Salió Disparada A Una Increíble Velocidad Alcanzando A Las Manadas De Grimm Que Al Ver A Rubí Solo Pudieron Dar Unos Rugidos De Terror Y Dolor **…¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!...¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!...¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!**

En Un Instante Rubí Los Había Traspasado A Cada Uno Hasta Detenerse Frente A Ellos Dándoles La Espalda Mientras Hacía Unos Giros Con Su Guadaña Que Al Terminar De Hacer Esos Giros Y Ponerla Detrás De Ella Ocurrió Algo Que Hubiera Dejado Sorprendido Al Más Avanzado Cazador **…¡SFLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS!...** Seguido De Un **….¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!...** Todos Los Grimm Que Estaban Allí Se Habían Incinerado En Llamas Las Cuáles Había Aparecido Espontáneamente Comenzando A Quemarlos Sin Siquiera Poder Dar Un Último Alarido De Dolor Ya Que Luego De Eso Todos Y Digo Todos Los Beawolfs Habían Explotado Al Mismo Tiempo Generando Una Leve Explosión Literalmente Habían Explotado En Pedazos ….Justo Para Que En Ese Instante Comenzara A Caer Una Ligera Lluvia De ¿Cartuchos? Plateados Por Todo El Lugar Dándole Un Toque Especial A La Imagen De Una Rubí Con Su Guadaña Posicionada Detrás De Ella Mientras Una Elegante Lluvia De Cartuchos Caía Detrás De Ella…

Si Alguien Hubiera Visto A Rubí Luchar De Esa Manera Todos Creerían Que Rubí Corto En Pedazos A Todos Esos Grimm En Un Solo Parpadeo Usando Su Semblanza, Lo Que No Sabían Es Que Rubí Hizo Más Que Eso Ya Que Cuando Paso Atreves De Todos Esos Beawolfs No Solo Los Corto En Pedacitos Si No Que Antes De Eso A Cada Uno De Ellos Les Disparo Una Ronda Explosiva Incendiaria Todo Eso En Menos De **…¡45 Segundos!** Sin Dudas Rubí Se Había Superado Así Misma Al Hacer Algo Que Su Yo Anterior No Hubiera Logrado….

 **RUBÍ:** Bien Creo Que Sera Mejor Regresar A Casa Y Ver A Yang Ya Que Me Imagino Lo Histérica Si Se Da Cuenta De Que Estoy Fuera Además Me Muero De Hambre….Hmmm Creo Que Unas Deliciosas Galletas De Chocolate Y Un Jugo De Fresa Lo Resolverán Jeee / Decía Rubí Con Una Sonrisa Mientras Se Encaminaba De Regreso A Casa Pese A Que Rubí Tuviera Una Edad De 27 Años Con Un Cuerpo Juvenil De 14 Años No Había Perdido Su Esencia…..

 **CASA DE LOS ROSE Y XION LONG**

Yang Se Encontraba En Su Pieza Descansando Debido A Esa Herida Por Proteger A Su Hermana Rubí Como Si Nada Ignorando El Hecho De Que La Ventana De Su Cuarto Permaneció Abierta, Y Aunque Nadie De Su Familia Lo Notó, El Aire Frío Llegó A La Habitación De Su Hermana, Dándole Un Escalofrío. Levantó La Mirada Del Álbum De Fotos Que Estaba Viendo En Su Teléfono, Y Observó Por La Ventana. La Luna Iluminaba El Paisaje De Una Forma Hermosa. Luna Llena. Sacudió Su Cabeza, Pensando En Algo Diferente Al Frío, Y Volvió A Mirar El Álbum De Fotos.

 **YANG:** ¡Jajaja, No Puedo Creer Que Lo Haya Hecho! / Exclamó Con Una Gran Carcajada Al Ver Una Foto De Unos Amigos Después De Una Fiesta, Sus Carcajadas Fueron Interrumpidas Por Unos Leves Golpes En Su Puerta

 **YANG:** Pase / Dijo Sin Sacar La Sonrisa De Su Rostro Al Ver Otra Foto Muy Comprometedora

 **YANG:** Ruby, Tienes Que Ver Estas Fotos Pasaran A La Historia.

Su Hermana Menor Ruby Entró A La Habitación. Yang La Observó Sin Cuidado Una Vez, Pero Tuvo Que Mirarla De Nuevo Al Darse Cuenta Que Estaba Empapada, Además De Venir Con Su Guadaña Nueva Brillando.

 **YANG:** ¡Ruby! ¡¿Qué Paso?! / Exclamó Ella, Tirando El Teléfono Lejos Y Levantándose Rápidamente.

 **RUBÍ:** Nada, Estoy Bien / Dijo Su Hermana Con Una Sonrisa Mientras Cerraba La Puerta

 **RUBÍ:** Sólo Vine A Mostrarte Mi **"Nueva Crescent Rose 2.0"**

Yang Parpadeó Un Par De Veces, Estando De Pie En La Mitad De Su Habitación. Palideció Y Se Arrodilló En El Suelo, Con Una Mano En El Costado Y Con La Otra Levantando El Pulgar En Signo De Aprobación Al Arma Pese Al Dolor De Sus Heridas

 **YANG:** ¡Me Llenas De Orgullo, Hermanita! / Dijo Ella Sudando Frío.

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Ahhh!...¡Pero Que Bruta Eres! ¡No Puedes Levantarte Así De Rápido Por Tu Herida! / Exclamó Ruby Entrando En Pánico Y Corriendo A Ayudar A Su Hermana A Levantarse

 **YANG:** ¡Lo Sé, Lo Sé! ¡Pero Me Asustaste Al Entrar Así De La Nada Con Tu Guadaña! / Dijo Yang Parándose Lentamente Y Sentándose En La Cama

 **YANG:** ¡¿Y Por Qué Estás Empapada?! / Yang Levantó Una Ceja, Teniendo Un Presentimiento Respecto A Su Hermana Observó La Guadaña Estaba Nueva, Pero No Completamente Limpia, Y Al Igual Que Ruby Estaba Mojada Además De Cierto Y Un Notorio Cambio En Su Hermana Menor

Ruby Se Sentó Al Lado De Ella, Mirándola Con Tranquilidad Mientras Mostraba Una Leve Sonrisa Sin Algún Rastro De Nerviosismo Cosa Que Yang Noto Ya Que Pese A Que Era Rubia No Era Una Tonta.

 **YANG:** ¿Estuviste Usándola? / Pregunto Ella Mientras Miraba Con Seriedad A Rubí

 **YANG:** …Rubí.… ¿Dime Que Paso? / La Hermana Mayor Habló Con Más Autoridad, Haciendo Uso De Su Puesto En La Familia

Ante Esa Mirada De Su Hermana Yang Rubí Dejo Salir Un Leve Suspiro Mientras Se Paraba De Pie Frente A Ella Mirándola, Rubí Sabía Que No Podía Decirle Realmente Lo Que Sucedió Y Mucho Menos Que Ella Venia Por Así Decirlo Del Futuro Y Mucho Menos De Sus Habilidades Por Lo Que Tendría Que Mentirle A Su Hermana Yang, Para Los Que Conocieran A Rubí Sabían Que Ella Era Pésima Para Mentir…Cosa Que Por Desgracia Ya No Era Cierto Ya Que Gracias Al Entrenamiento Con Ichaival Aprendió Mentir A La Perfección Como Si De Cantar Se Tratara.

 **RUBÍ:** Estaba Enojada, Y Quería Usar A Crescent Rose Por Primera Vez No En Cualquier Pelea. Quería Que Fuera Con Algún Sentido Por Eso La Usé Contra Los Monstruos Que Te Hicieron Daño… Y Que Le Hicieron Daño A Mamá / Dijo Ella Mirando De Frente A Yang Ya Que Tenia Su Guadaña

Yang Se Quedó En Silencio, Muy Sorprendida Ruby Tenía Los Ojos Brillantes Pero Sin Perder Esa Leve Sonrisa, Ninguna De Las Dos Dijo Nada Más…Hasta Que Se Escuchó Un Fuerte **¡Paf!,** Pero Sin Recibir Alguna Queja O Gemido, La Pelinegra-Roja Se Llevó La Mano A La Mejilla Sintiendo El Dolor Del Golpe De Yang, Rubí Se Había Mordido La Lengua Sin Querer Pero Eso Era Lo De Menos Ya Que Tenía Que Mantener Su Fachada.

 **YANG** : ¡¿En Que Estabas Pensando?! / Exclamó Histérica La Rubia Agarrando A Su Hermana De Los Hombros

 **YANG:** ¡¿Cómo Se Te Ocurre Ir Tú Sola Al Bosque A Pelear Con Esos Monstruos?! ¡¿Y Si Te Hubiera Pasado Algo?!

Ruby La Miró Y Vio Miedo En El Rostro De Su Hermana Más Que Enojo. Sólo Había Visto Esa Expresión Una Vez Antes, Fue Cuando Su Madre Salió A Esa Peligrosa Misión, Y Nunca Volvió, Cuando Vio A Blake Con Una Herida Yang A La Que Le Faltaba Un Brazos El Cuál Sangraba, El Rostro De Pirra Al Morir Y La Expresión Del Equipo **JNPR** Cuando Trato De Enfrentar A Salem, La Pelinegra No Aguantó Más, Y Solo Giro La Cabeza Hacía Un Costado Mientras Apretaba Los Dientes Dejando Salir Un Poco De Sangre De Cuando Se Mordió La Lengua

 **RUBÍ:** …Necesitaba Desahogarme Un Poco Ya Que Me Sentía Algo Culpable Ya Que Por Mi Culpa Pudiste Casi Morir Es Por Eso Que Fui A Desahogarme Peleando Contra Esas Bestias De Los Grimm…No Me Arrepiento Ya Que Eso Me Hizo Entrar En Razón Además De Cierto Detalle / Dijo Rubí Mientras Se Relajaba Y Se Limpiaba Con Una De Sus Mangas La Sangre Que Salía De La Comisura De Su Boca

Yang Se Mordió Un Labio Y Sacudió La Cabeza Ya Que No Se Esperaba Esa Respuesta Por Parte Su Hermana De Algún Modo Estaba Madurando

 **RUBÍ:** Lo…Lo Siento…Yang / Dijo Rubí Siguiendo Con Su Fachada

 **Yang:** No Ruby, Yo Lo Siento, ¿Cómo Pudiste Hacer Algo Así De Peligroso?...Es Que… Me Aterra La Idea De Perderte A Ti También Imagina Como Quedaría Papá…Imagíname A Mí / Dijo Yang, Abrazando A Su Hermanita Sin Saber Que Había Dicho Algo Realmente Le Sucedió En Un Futuro Alterno

 **RUBÍ:** (Créeme Yang No Tengo Que Imaginármelo Por Que Ya Lo He Visto…Y No Voy A Dejar Que Eso Ocurra) / Eran Los Pensamientos De Rubí Recordando Esa Ocasión Que **Lady Exelía** Le Mostro A Rubí Parte De Ese Futuro Donde Había "Muerto" En El Que Se Mostraba A Un Yang Que Se Había Suicidado

Negando Esos Pensamientos Rubí Los Hizo A Un Lado Para Después Sentir Como Su Hermana Yang La Estaba Abrazando Ruby Sintió Su Hombro Más Húmedo Que Antes Cerró Los Ojos Queriendo Detener Esos Malos Recuerdos, Además Había Algo Que No Le Gustaba Y Era Ver A Su Hermana Así.

 **YANG:** Aunque, Me Alegra Que Hayas Podido Terminar Tu **"Crescent Rose 2.0"** Me Enorgulleces Creces Rápido, Pulga / Dijo Yang Secándose Las Lágrimas Rápidamente Y Alejándose De Ruby Para Mirarla Con Una Sonrisa

 **RUBÍ:** No Me Digas Así…Además No Creo Que Eso Me Quede Bien Ahora / Dijo Rubí Sonriendo Mientras Se Señalaba Así Misma Llamando La Atención De Yang Quién Muy Apenas Había Notado Que Su Pequeña Hermanita Había Crecido Un Poco Más, Además De Que Su Cabello Estaba Un Poco Crecido Con Dos Tonalidades Negro Con Puntas Rojas Sumándole A Eso El Brillo Inusual De Sus Plateados Ojos

 **YANG:** Bien Rubí Ahora Necesitamos Hablar Otra Vez Seriamente **…¡¿Qué Demonios Te Ocurrió Para Que Estés Así?!...** / Grito Yang Histéricamente Notando La Apariencia De Su "Pequeña" Y Dulce Hermanita….

Esa Noche Yang Tuvo Una Tos Terrible No Se Sabe Si Debido Al Frio Viento Que Entraba Por Su Ventana O Por Hecho De Gritar Tanto Al Ver Que Su Hermanita Rubí Ya No Era Tan "Pequeña" Y Débil Como Creía…

 _ **Continuara…...**_

 **NOTA:** **Con Esto Comienza El Regreso De Rubí Al Pasado Para Evitar Ciertos Eventos…Pero Desgraciadamente Hay Algunos Que Tiene Que Dejar Que Sucedan Por Otro Lado Aquí Se Muestra Parte Del Origen De La "Crescent Rose" De Rubí, Tratare De Apegarme Un Poco Al Canon De La Serie Pero Con Ligeros Y Notorios Cambios A Lo Mejor Tal Vez Sea Uno Grande…Por Otro Lado El Poder De Rubí Están Fuerte Que Podría Enfrentar A Cinder Fall Pero En Estos Momentos Tiene Su Fuerza Y Poder En "Modo Pasivo" Pero Igual Es Sumamente Fuerte Y Por Último Habrá Un Pequeño Cambio En Los 2 Años Que Hay Antes De Que Rubí Llegue A La Academia Beacom….Buenos ¡Nos Vemos En La Próxima Entrega!...**


	4. PLANEACIÓN NUEVA PARTIDA E INTERVENCION

Bueno…Hola A Todos Los Que De Casualidad Hayan Llegado Aquí Para No Hacer Largo El Cuento He Aquí Una Nueva Historia De RWBY Pero Con Un Poco De Trasfondo Oscuro Y Gris…Bueno Tanto Ya Que Quiero Que La Serie Cambio Un Poco Y Sin Más He Aquí…

…

 **RUBÍ:** ¡No No Me Rendiré No A Un Tengo Que Levantarme Una Vez Más! / Personaje Hablando

 **JAUNE:** (Rubí No Hagas Ninguna Estupidez Aguanta) / Personaje Pensando

 _"No A Un No Podemos Darnos El Lujo De Que Saqueen El Lugar"_ / Comunicaciones, Hologramas, Proyecciones

 **"Pobre Pequeña Sola E Indefensa Lastima Que Tienes Que Morir Ya Que Me Estorbas"** / Seres Hablando

 **RWBY** No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores **MONTY OZ (R.I.P.).**

 **….**

 _ **CAPÍTULO IIIV: PLANEACIÓN NUEVA PARTIDA Y 1RAS INTERVENCIONES**_

Era Una Hermosa Mañana En Las Cercanías Del Bosque Cerca De Este Se Encontraba Una Pequeña Villa Y Un Poco Apartado De Allí Se Encontraba Una Hermosa Cabaña De 2 Pisos Completamente Hecha De Madera Y Rocas Dándole Un Aspecto Clásico Pero Lo Que Nos Trae A Esto Es Que En El Interior De Esta Se Pueden Escuchar Los Gritos Histéricos De Cierto Hombre Peli Rubio Junto A Otros De Una Rubia Un Poco Menos Histérica Que Él..

 **¡Como Quieres Que Me Calme Si Veo Que Mi Pequeña Dio El Estirón Además De Que Tiene Una De Esas Peligrosas Guadañas De Qcrow!**

Quién Gritaba Era Taiyang El Padre De Yang Y Rubí, Que En Estos Momentos Estaba A Un En Shock Por Ver El Ligero Cambio De Rubí

 **¡Vamos Papa Cálmate Un Poco Yo También Me Quede En Shock Cuando La Vi (Note)…Vamos Respira Exhala…Respira…Exhala!**

Decían Yang Quién Con Esfuerzo Había Logrado Calmar Un Poco A Su Padre Mientras Hacía Que Este Se Sentara En Uno De Los Sillones De La Sala Ya Que Después De Todo Así Sucedieron Las Cosas…

 **(FLASH BACK)**

Después De Que Rubí Le Explicara A Una Histérica Yang Sobre Su Pequeño Cambio Y Estirón Pasaron Unos Cuantos Días En Los Que Yang Asimilo Toda Esa Explicación Por Parte De Rubí Cosa Que Le Sorprendió ¿Desde Cuando Su "Pequeña" Hermanita Era Tan Buena Explicando Detalles Y Sucesos?...Bueno La Cosa Es Que En Los Siguientes Días Yang Quedo Pasmada Al Ver Y Encontrar A Su Hermanita Rubí En La Cocina Preparando Un Desayuno Para Ambas Y Claro No Podía Faltar El Típico Plato De Galletas De Chocolate Y La Malteada De Fresa De Rubí Que Pese A Su Apariencia A Un Le Encantaban, Yang Solo Se Desmayó Al Ver Todo Eso Mientras Rubí La Veía Con Una Expresión **WTF** Mientras Tenia Un Gotón, Tras Eso Con El Paso De Los Días Yang Comenzó A Aceptar Que Su Hermanita Había Madurado Un Poco Pero A Un Le Picaba Un Poco La Duda.

Por Otro Lado Rubí Tenia Una Expresión De Felicidad Ya Que Convivía Con Yang Y Realmente Le Agradaban Estos Momentos Ya Que A Veces Los Extrañaba Pero También No Olvidando El Por Qué Esta Aquí De Nuevo Ya Que Mientras Pasaban Los Días Rubí Estaba Planeando Diferentes Escenarios En Los Que Tenía Que Intervenir Y Los Planes Que Debería Desarrollar Para Cualquier Contingencia, Por Lo Que Sabiendo Que Sola No Podría Hacerlo Debería Tener Aliados En Lo Que Se Pudiera Ayudar Y Ya Sabía A Quienes Buscar Y Serles Un Pequeño Empuje Por Lo Que En Algún Momento Tendría Que Darles Una Excusa Tanto A Su Padre Como A Yang Para Poder Salir De La Isla Y Emprender Su Viaje Por Remant Pero Sabía Que Eso Sería Un Poco Complicado Debido A Que Su Padre Se Lo Prohibiría Por Creerla A Un Una Niña Muy Ingenua Y Débil, Otra Sería Yang Que Movería Mar Y Cielo Para Encontrarla Además No Dudaría En Destruir Cualquier Lugar Donde Pudieran Haber Visto A Rubí Y Por Último Su "Tío" Qcrow Que Pese A Que Sabía Que Siempre Andaba Fuera Debes En Cuando Mantenía Un Ojo Sobre Ella Cosa Que Para Rubí Sería Molesto Además De Que Si Se Enterara De Sus Movimientos Complicaría Todo O Lo Arruinaría Qcrow Podría Ser Un Ebrio, Patán, Descuidado Y Poco Caballeroso Pero No Un Idiota, Por Lo Que Tendría Que Estar Evitándolo Ya Que Si No Hacia Eso No Dudaría En Partirle La Cara Y Saldría A La Luz Todo Eso Que Le Conto Lady Exelía Relacionado Con Su Madre Y El, Pese A Que Podría Igualarlo En Combate A Un No Era El Momento Necesitaba Experiencia…Sin Darse Cuenta Por Estar En Su Pasamientos No Se Había Percatado De Que En Un Instante Ya Había Terminado De Hacer La Limpieza De La Casa Cosa En La Que Siempre Ayudaba A Yang A Un Que Claro Ella Tenía Que Empezar Solo Debido A Que Ella Tardaba Peinando Su Largo Cabello Rubio…Sin Más Que Hacer Rubí Se Recostó En Unos De Los Sillones De La Sala Esperando A Que No Hubiera Más Sorpresas Por Lo Cual Quedo Dormida En Cuestión De Minutos…Un Ligero Golpe De Algo Cayendo Al Suelo La Despertó Dándose Cuenta De Que En La Sala Estaba Parado Un Hombre Peli Rubio Cenizo Que Había Dejado Caer Varias Cajas Al Suelo En Su Rostro Se Podía Ver Una Mirada De Incredulidad Y De Shock Por Ver A La Peli Negra-Roja Sentada Allí La Cuál Vestía Una Camisa Negra Manga Corta, Unos Pantalones De Pijama Color Blanco…

 **TAIYANG:** …¿Su…Summer…? / Dijo El Con Nerviosismo Apuntado A Rubí Quién Alzo La Ceja Al Escuchar El Nombre De Su Madre

 **RUBÍ:** He…Papa Soy Yo Rubí… / Contesto Rubí Señalándose Así Misma Mientras Sonreía Como Suele Hacerlo

Hubo Un Silencio Absoluto Que Después De Unos Minutos Se Rompiera Con El Grito De Taiyang Quién Caía Al Suelo Desmayado Por La Impresión

 **TAIYANG:** **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **RUBÍ:** (Ahh…Otra Vez) / Pensó Ella

 **¡¿Qué Rayos Pasa Aquí?!** / Se Pudo Escuchar Cuando Yang Bajaba De Su Cuarto Con Un Peine En Mano, A Lo Que Rubí Sonrientemente Nerviosa Señalo Con Su Dedo Al Suelo Donde Se Encontraba El Padre De Yang Inconsciente

 **YANG:** ¡Mierda Rubí Acabas De Matar Al Viejo! / Dijo Yang Soltando Su Peine Y Corriendo Hacía Su Padre Que Estaba En El Suelo

 **RUBÍ:** ¡No Es Eso Yang Estaba Durmiendo Cuando De Repente Papa Apareció Y Se Quedó En Shock Por Mi Apariencia Y Antes De Desmayarse Creyó Que Era Mamá! / Dijo Rubí Mientras Se Acercaba A Yang Para Revisar A Su Padre

 **YANG:** Esta Bien Solo Se Desmayó De La Impresión Jeee Tal Y Como Me Paso A Mi

 **RUBÍ:** Eso No Fue Así Te Pusiste Histérica Cuando Me Viste Así

 **YANG:** (Suspiro) Como Sea Ayúdame A Levantar Al Viejo / Dijo Yang

 **RUBÍ:** Ok

Entre Las 2 Levantaron A Su Padre Quién Yacía A Un Inconsciente Y Lo Colocaron En Uno De Los Sillones De La Sala, Al Hacer Eso Yang Pudo Notar Como Rubí No Se Quejaba Al Levantar A Su Padre Ya Que Para Ella Sería Algo Pesado Pero Le Ayudo A Levantarlo Fácilmente Por Lo Que Dedujo Que Rubí Tendría Más Fuerza De La Que Aparentaba, Después De Que El Padre De Yang Y Rubí Despertara Este Se Puso A Gritar Histéricamente….

 **(FIN DE FLASH BACK)**

Una Vez Que El Padre De Yang Se Calmó Y Acomodo En El Sillón Decidió Ir Directo Al Grano

 **TAIYANG:** Rubí Hija….¿Qué Fue Lo Que Ocurrió Por Que Te Vez…

 **RUBÍ:** Un Poco Mayor A Como Era / Contesto Rubí Quién Estaba Sentada A Un Lado De Yang En Otro Sillón

 **TAIYANG:** Sí ¿Qué Fue Lo Que Paso Cuando Fuiste A Pelear Con Esos Grimm? / Pregunto Su Padre Con Seriedad Mirando Fijamente A Rubí Quién No Se Molestó En Esconder Una Leve Sonrisa

 **YANG:** Ahora Que Lo Dices Papa Rubí No Me Dijo Muy Bien Los Detalles Solo Me Dijo Que Tuvo Un Golpe De Aura Y Que Con Eso Acabo Con Los Grimm Que Me Habían Herido Hace Unas Semanas / Dijo También Yang

 **RUBÍ:** En Realidad Quieren Saber ¿No? / Pregunto Rubí Manteniéndose Tranquila A Lo Que Ambos Rubios Asienten

 **RUBÍ:** (Bien Hora De Poner En Practica **"El Arte Del Engaño"** )…Bueno Lo Que Realmente Sucedió Fue Que Durante Mi Combate Contra Los Grimm Que Estuve Buscando En Plena Batalla Uno De Ellos Me Ataco Por La Espalda Golpeándome Tan Fuerte Que Me Estrelle Contra Un Gran Árbol En Cuál Quede Incrustada Por Lo Que Recuerdo Me Comenzó A Brotar Sangre De La Cabeza Fue Allí Cuando Vi Como Todos Los Grimm Con Los Que Me Había Topado Se Me Lanzaron En Cima Con Sus Afiladas Garras….Pero De Repente Vi Como Todo Se Detuvo Como Si El Tiempo Se Hubiera Congelado Fue Allí Cuando Ella Apareció…..

 **TAIYANG:** ¿Ella?

 **YANG:** ¿Quién?

Tanto Padre Como Hija Estaban Aturdidos Por Semejante Relato Y Más Por Lo Que Sucedía Con Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** Quién Había Aparecido Frente A Mi Era Nada Menos Que… "Summer Rose" Mi Madre / Dijo Rubí Causando Escalofríos En Su Padre Y Hermana

 **YANG:** ¡Que Eso Es Imposible Rubí Tanto Tu Como Yo Vimos El Día Que Mamá Partió A Esa Misión Y No Regreso! / Decía Yang Mientras Gritaba

 **TAIYANG:** ¡Rubí Deja De Decir Estupideces Tu Madre Murió Hace Años Es Imposible Que Ella Hubiera Sido La Que Estuvo Frente A Ti! / Decía Su Padre Seriamente Molesto Cosa Que No Intimido A Rubí Pero Dejo Que Su Cabello Cubriera Sus Ojos Para Dar Más Ambiente

 **RUBÍ:** ….Yo Nunca Dije Que Se Presentó Viva Ante Mí / Dijo Rubí Sin Dejar De Ver Sus Rostro

 **YANG** : …Sis

 **TAIYANG:** ¿A Que Te Refieres?

 **RUBÍ:** ¡A Que Ella Se Presentó Ante Mí Como Un Fantasma! Me Dijo Que Había Hecho Hasta Lo Imposible Para Mostrarse Ante Mí Que Me Quería Ayudar.. / Dijo Rubí Mientras Varías Lagrimas (Falsas) Salían De Sus Mejillas

 **YANG** : Rubí….Hermanita / Decía Yang Viendo Como Rubí Lloraba Al Recordar Eso

 **RUBÍ:** No Yang Tengo Que Decirles Completamente Lo Que Paso…Cuando Vi A Mamá Sentía Una Sensación De Alegría Por Verla De Nuevo Fue En Ese Momento Que Me Pregunto Que Por Que Estaba Sola Aquí En Este Lugar Lleno De Bestias, A Lo Que Yo Le Dije Que Había Venido A Desahogarme Contra Ellos Ya Que Por Mi Culpa Yang Había Sido Herida Además Quería Saber Si Sería Tan Buena Como El "Tío" Qcrow Usando Mi Guadaña **"Crescent Rose 2.0"** Pero No Fui Lo Suficiente Mente Fuerte Como Para Derrotarlo Solo Llegue A Vencer A La Mitad De Ellos….Fue En Ese Instante Que Me Dio Una Bofetada Pese A Que Era Un Fantasma De Mamá Ese Golpe Realmente Me Dolió Pero No Pude Quejarme Por Que La Escuche Regañarme Como Nunca Nadie Lo Había Hecho A Un Recuerdo Como Me Decía Que En Que Estaba Pensando, Que Si Me Había Vuelto Una Idiota Entre Otras Cosas, Pensé Woooow Ese Debió Ser El Regaño Más Grande Que Había Escuchado Pero Lo Que Me Dejo Sin Habla Fue Como Me Abrazo Mientras Lloraba, A Un No Se Cómo Fue Que Sentí Aquello Si Mamá Se Me Había Presentado Como Un Fantasma Pero A Un Recuerdo Las Palabras Que Me Dijo

 **TAIYANG:** ¿Cuáles Fueron? / Pregunto Taiyang Apretando Uno De Sus Brazos

 **RUBÍ:** Fueron…. " _No Importa Rubí Sé Que Yo También Tengo La Culpa En Parte Por No Estar Contigo Cuando Más Me Has Necesitado En Verdad Lo Siento Mucho Como Me Gustaría Estar Contigo Para Abrazarte, Apapacharte Y Decirte Lo Fuerte Que Eres Pero Al Menos Sé Que No Estás Sola Tienes A Yang Como Tu Hermana Mayor A Un Que No Sean Hermanas Completamente De Sangre Pero Yo La Veo Como Mi Propia Hija Sé Que Ella Sabrá Cuidarte Como La Hermana Mayor Que Es, También Esta Taiyang Sé Que Como Padre Hará Un Buen Trabajo Y Para Ti Siempre Estaré Contigo Después De Todo Eres Mi Pequeña Hija Un Qué Para Ser Pequeña Te Has Estado Esforzando Mucho Es Por Eso Que Te Parezcas Mucho A Mi Cuando Era Joven Es Por Eso Que He Venido Para Poderte Salvar Después De Todo Una Madre Es Capaz De Cualquier Cosa Por Sus Hijos"…_ Cuando Dijo Eso Ella Comenzó A Brillar Tan Fuerte Como La Luz Yo Le Gritaba Que Se Quedara Un Poco Más Pero Ella Me Contesto **"Cuídate Mucho Mi Pequeña Rubí Y Estate Pendiente De Ese Vago, Briago Y Mujeriego De Qcrow Ya Que Algún Día Tendrás Que Saber La Verdad"…..** Lo Siguiente Que Vi Fue Como Ella Se Volvió Completamente Una Potente Luz Que Me Cegó Por Unos Instantes…..

Cuando Pude Abrir Los Ojos Note Que Había Algo Extraño Con Mi Cuerpo Ya No Me Encontraba Incrustada Sobre Ese Árbol Estaba Parada Detrás De Los Grimm Me Di Cuneta De Que Había Crecido Un Poco Más, Tenía Mi Cabello Un Poco Largo Con Puntas Rojas Además Me Di Cuenta Que Tenía Mi Guadaña En La Mano Así Que Viendo Mi Reflejo En La Hoja De La Cuchilla Me Di Cuenta De Que Mis Ojos Tenían El Color Más Intenso Siendo Plateado Resplandeciente, Además Sentía Mucho Más Potente Mi Aura Y Mi Semblanza Luego Al Mover Mi Guadaña Como Si Fuera De Juguete Note Otros Cambios ..Pero Ya No Pude Saber Que Eran Por Que Todo El Tiempo Parecía Volver A La Normalidad Vi Como Los Grimm Se Estrellaban Contra Un Árbol Vacío Por Lo Que Se Giraron Hacia Mí Y Teniendo La Sensación De Saber Cómo Acabar Con Ellos Me Lance Contra Ellos Con Mi **"Crescent Rose 2.0"** Y Usando Mi Semblanza A Una Increíble Rapidez Logre Despedazarlos A Todos Ellos Mientras Al Mismo Tiempo Les Disparaba Balas Por Donde Quiera Además Use Movimientos Que Parecían Acrobacias Con Eso Logre Derrotar A Todos Los Grimm Que Habían Dañado A Yang, Lo Demás Ustedes Ya Lo Saben / Termino De Explicar Rubí Mientras Tenia Una (Falsa) Expresión De Tristeza

Después De Escuchar Toda Esa Historia Por Parte De Rubí Yang Se Lanzó En Un Rápido Abrazo Sobre Su "Triste" Hermanita…..¡Upppppp!...Gimió Rubí Al Sentir Los Fuertes Abrazos De Su Hermana Yang Quién Tenía Los Ojos Llenos De Lágrimas

 **YANG:** ¡Rubí No Sabes Como Lo Siento No Quería Gritarte No Sabía Que Habías Pasado Por Eso…..Además Me Sorprende Lo Que Mamá Decía De Mí, Da Por Hecho Que Tu Hermana Mayor Te Cuidara Y Protegerá / Decía Yang Abrazando A Una Rubí Algo Azul

 **TAIYANG** : Yo….Lo Siento Hija No Quería Gritarte Así Sabes Que El Recuerdo De Tu Madre Summer A Un Es Un Tema Que No Es Fácil De Manejar/ Dijo Su Padre Mientras Se Sumaba Al Abrazo En El Que Se Estaba Ahogando Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** Entiendo Además Gracias A Eso He Logrado Por Así Decirlo Madurar Un Poco / Dijo Rubí Inflando Su Pecho Con Orgullo Mientras Su Hermana Y Padre Reían

Con Ese Detalle Aclarado Todo Volvió A La Tranquilidad Bueno Casi Todo

 **YANG:** Por Cierto Rubí Ahora Que Lo Noto Te He Visto Mover Cosas Pesadas Tu Sola No Me Digas Que Tienes Una Mayor Fuerza De La Que Aparentas / Dijo Yang Como Si No Creyera Lo Que Ella Misma Decía

 **TAIYANG:** Dejen Eso Para Después Vamos A Comer Que Ya Es Tarde / Decía El Adre De Ambas Mientras Veían Su Reloj Solo Para Escuchar Cierto Ruido Pesado Por Lo Que Se Dio Vuelta Pero Al Darse Vuelta Vio Algo Que Lo Dejo Con Los Ojos De Fuera Y La Mandíbula Hasta El Suelo

Igualmente Yang No Estaba Mejor Ella Estaba Completamente En Shock Ya Que Su "Pequeña" Hermanita Estaba Levantando Como Si Nada Ella Sola Unos De Los Enormes Sillones Que Habían En La Sala Únicamente Con Los Dedos De Su Mano

 **RUBÍ:** Hmmm Creo Que Esto Contesta A Tu Pregunta No Yang?...¿Yang?... / Preguntaba Rubí Sin Recibir Respuesta Ya Que Su Hermana Se Había Desmayado Nuevamente

Esa Noche Yang Se La Paso Felicitando A Su Hermanita Rubí Ya Que Poseía Fuerza Sobre Humana Que La Ayudaría A Convertirse En Una Gran Cazadora Y Perseguir Sus Sueños, Después De Una Alegre Cena Y Que Tanto Rubí Y Yang Se Fueran A Sus Habitaciones Paran Dormir Bien Ya Que Al Siguiente Día Yang Le Enseñaría A Rubí A Utilizar Su Nueva Fuerza (Cosa Que Rubí Sabía Usar A La Perfección Incluso Mejor Que Yang Pero No Podía Decirla Abiertamente Ya Que Tenía Que Mantener Su Fachada)….

 **MÁS TARDE EN LA NOCHE 1:15 AM / TEJADO DE LA CABAÑA**

Se Podía Ver A Un Peli Rubio Cenizo Siendo Este El Padre De Yang Y Rubí Quién Estaba Pensativo Junto A Él Se Encontraba Otro Tipo Peli Negro De Ojos Rojos Y Barba Ligera Hablaba Con Taiyang Sobre Cierta Peli Negra-Roja Portadora De Una Guadaña….

 **TAIYANG:** ¡¿Estás Seguro De Lo Que Dices Qcrow?!…Pero Si Yo Vi Como Rubí Lloraba Al Explicarnos Lo Que Le Había Sucedido Al Enfrentar A Esos Grimm… /Decía Taiyang Incrédulo Ante Lo Que Le Contaba El Ahora Identificado Como Qcrow

 **QCROW:** (Suspiro) Es Realmente La Verdad Incluso Yo Estoy Increíblemente Sorprendido De Que Rubí Te Haya Engañado A La Perfección Incluso Pudo Engañar A Yang A La Perfección / Decía El Mientras Contemplaba La Luna Fragmentada

 **TAIYANG:** Me Cuesta Trabajo Creer Todo Lo Que Me Dices Si No Fuera Por Que Grabaste Con Tu Scroll Parte De La Batalla De Rubí Contra Esos Bea Wolf No Te Lo Creería, Eso Explica El Control Que Tiene Sobre Sus Emociones, La Extraña Fuerza Sobre Humana Y Lo Lista Y Astuta Que Es Para El Engaño / Decía Taiyang Sorprendido

 **QCROW:** En Eso Te Doy La Razón Viste Las Habilidades Que Uso En Esa Batalla Contra Los Bea Wolf Eso Fue Una Masacre De Grimms, Además Las Armas Que Uso **¡Esa No Es Una Simple Guadaña!** Como Las Que Yo Uso Además Los Guanteles Que Uso Para Hacer Mierda A Esos Grimm ¿No Notaste Algo Llamativo En Ellos? / Decía Analíticamente El Cuervo

 **TAIYANG** : Ahh…Te Refieres A Que Son Casi Parecidos A Los Que Usa Yang O Al Hecho De Que….¡Tienen Un Parecido Al Nombre De La Madre De Yang...Que Es Rayven! / Grito El

Luego De Que Taiyang Se Tranquilizara Este Se Sentó Sobre La Parte Alta Del Techo

 **TAIYANG:** ¿Y Crees Que Es En Realidad Nuestra Pequeña Rubí Aquella Niña Infantil Que Tanto Tú, Yo Y Yang Queremos Con El Alma? / Pregunto El

 **QCROW:** De Eso Estoy Seguro Ya Que Si Fuera Una Impostora Ya Hubiera Hecho Algo Contra Nosotros Pero No Lo Ha Hecho, Además Las Palabras Que Te Dijo En Su Explicación Son Verdaderas Ya Que Eso Fue Lo Último Que Summer Me Dijo Que Escribiera En Una Libreta Que Actualmente Esta Guardada En Un Baúl Dentro Del Ático, Por Lo Que Veo La Rubí Que Esta Con Nosotros En Estos Momentos Al Parecer Ha Peleado En Diversas Peleas, Contra Monstruos Asesinos Y Al Parecer Ha Visto La Muerte / Dijo Qcrow

 **TAIYANG:** ¿Por Qué Lo Dices? / Pregunto El

 **QCROW:** Por El Hecho De La Manera En Que Peleo Contra Los Bea Wolf Ya Que No Logre Percibir Miedo O Desesperación Alguna En Ella….Sea Lo Que Sea Tenemos Que Hablar Con Ella Pronto Pero Por El Momento Hay Que Aparentar Que No Sabemos Nada

 **TAIYANG:** Los Dices Por Que Posiblemente Sepa De "Esa Verdad" Que Tanto Nosotros Como Yang Ocultamos ¿No? / Dijo El Mientras Qcrow Asentía…

Sin Que Ellos Lo Supieran Un Pequeño Circulo Mágico De Color Rojo Con Bordes Negros Y Un Símbolo Musical Estaba Sobre Ellos Grabando Todo Lo Que Ellos Hablaban Que A La Vez Todo Esa Información Era Enviada Al Cuarto De Cierta Peli Negra-Roja Quién Veía Y Escuchaba Todo Que Taiyang Y Qcrow Hablaban

 **RUBÍ:** …Tal Y Como Me Dijo Lady Exelía Y Como Lo Sospechaba El "Tío" Qcrow No Es Del Todo Un Idiota…No Es Así….Papá…. / Fue Lo Que Rubí Dijo Antes De Que Desactivara Ese Círculo Mágico Y Lanzara Otros Para Evitar Que Ciertos Mirones Entraran

 **RUBÍ:** (Esto Va Ser Un Poco Complicado) / Fue Lo Que Pensó Rubí Antes De Caer Completamente Dormida…

 **2 MESES DESPUÉS / ENTRADA DE LA PRIMAVERA**

Durante Todo Ese Lapso De Tiempo Nada Inusual Sucedió En La Casa De Yang Y Rubí, Por Simples Y Sencillas Razones Para Empezar Dentro De Unos Meses Yang Terminaría Su Último Año En Una Academia De Guerreros Donde Recibía Entrenamiento Básico Y Previo Para Prepararse En Busca De Una Academia Donde Entrenaran A Los Futuros Cazadores Y Claro Que Esa Sería La Academia De Beacom, Siendo Uno De Los Objetivos De Rubí Así Que Como Sabía Beacom Comenzaría A recibir Nuevos Estudiantes Hasta Dentro De Un 1 Año Tiempo En El Que Yang Saldría De La Isla Para Ir A Vale O A Mistral A Aventurarse Alardeando Que Ella Ya Cumplía Los Requisitos Para Entrar A Alguna Academia De Cazadores Y Que Solo Le Bastaría Esperar, Cosa Que Rubí Sabía A La Perfección Sin Omitir Todas Las "Aventuras" De Su Hermana Yang…Así Que En Cuanto Yang Se Fuera De Casa Ella Tendría Que Salir Igual….Pero Como Ya Contaba Con Su Entrenamiento Anterior Junto A Los Recuerdos De Su Vida Anterior Por Lo Cual No Era Tan Necesario Ir A La Academia De Guerreros De **"Signal"** Pero Dada Su Situación Tendría Que Aparentar El Ir Para Mantener Su Fachada, Aun Que A Un Había Otro Problema Y Eso Eran Las Sospechas Por Parte De Su "Tío" Qcrow Y Del Padre De Yang A Un Que Aquí El Problema Era Su "Tío" Qcrow Por Lo Que Resignándose Tendría Que Lidiar Con Ellos O Enfrentarlos Pese A Que Le Tenía Cariño A Ambos (Pero Más A Su Padre Que Era El De Yang) Por Lo Que Esperaba Que Cuando Llegara El Momento Fuera De La Manera Pacífica…

 **¡ZASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...¡BAMM!...¡ZASSSSSSSSSSSS!...¡BAMM!**

Un Poco Alejado De Allí Se Puede Ver Como Cierta Peli Negra-Roja Entrenando En Una Especie De Campo De Prueba Donde Hay Varias Trampas, Agujeros, Troncos Y Estacas Con Rocas Entre Otras Cosas Allí…

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

… _ **¡Ráfaga Colmillos De Luz!...**_ **¡CRASH!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!** Un Gran Estruendo Fue Generado Al Momento Que Rubí Soltara Un Corte Potente Con Su **"Crescent Rose 2.0"** Siendo La Cuchilla La Cuál Brillaba En Un Hermoso Brillo Plateado Que De Un Solo Tajo Había Destruido Toda Una Área Del Bosque Siendo Tan Devastador El Ataque Que Este Llego Hasta Unos 240 Metros De Distancia…

 **RUBÍ:** (Jadeos….Jadeo) B…Ie..N….Cre…Que…Ya Domine Ese Ataque En El Modo Mínimo / Decía Rubí Un Poco Agitada

Después De Unos Momentos En Los Que Rubí Se Daba Un Pequeño Descanso Sentada En Uno De Los Troncos De Ese Lugar Pensaba En Los Entrenamientos Que Tenía Con Su "Tío" Qcrow Y Los Que Había Entrenado En Estos 2 Meses Pese A Que Fueron Unos Cuantos Entrenamientos Estos Fueron Más Largos De Lo Normal Donde Era Medida Sus Velocidad, Agilidad, Reacción, Reflejos Y Resistencia Siendo En Todos Esos Entrenamientos El Que Rubí Lograra Completarlos, Por Lo Que Tanto Su Padre Y Su "Tío" Qcrow Habían Dejado De Hacer Esos Entrenamientos Ya Que Rubí Los Completaba Con Rapidez Y Sin Problema Alguno Y Más El Segundo Así Tenía Tiempo De Desaparecer Para Hacer ¿Quién Sabe Qué?...Además Solo Faltaban Unos Cuantos Días Para Que Yang Partiera Por Allí A Aventurarse Según Ella Para Ganar Experiencia Antes De Entrar A Beacom, Así Que Ya Era Hora De Rubí Comenzara A Moverse…

 **RUBÍ:** (Supongo Que Debo Aprovechar Esta Nueva Oportunidad ¿No Es Así Lady Exelía?) / Pensaba Rubí Mientras Observaba Su Colige Con Forma De Cristal Rectangular Que A Un Conserva

 **RUBÍ:** ¡bien! Es Hora De Una Última Prueba Más / Dijo Rubí Al Momento De Saltar Unos Metros Más Alejado Donde Había Un Área Libre

… **¡RASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...¡BAAM!...!BAAM!**...Rubí Había Arrancado A Correr Para Luego Usando Su Semblanza Dio Varios Saltos Apoyándose Con Los Arboles Que Había Allí Para Luego Comenzara A Disparar Con Su Rifle A Varios Puntos **…¡ZAASSSSSSSSSSSSS!...!BAAMMMMMMMMM!...** Rubí Usando Una De Sus Balas Explosivas Había Ganado Una Gran Altura Mientras El Viento Recorría Su Frente, Una Vez Que Estuvo Lo Más Alto Posible Reconvirtió Su Rifle A Su Preciada Guadaña Y Dando Un Épico Giro….Rubí Comenzó A Descender Mientras Daba Vueltas Por El Aire

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Es Hora De Probar Las Clases De Magia De Mana!

De Un Momento A Otro Cientos Y Cientos De Pétalos Rojos Comenzaron A Danzar Alrededor De Rubí Mientras Esta Daba Unos Giros Hacía Los Lados Como Si Estuviera Volando Todo Eso Le Daba Un Aspecto De Un Cometa Hecho De Pétalos Rojos Que Comenzó Su Descenso A Un Más Rápido De Lo Que Iba Justamente Para Impactarse Contra El Suelo Violentamente **….¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!...**

Justo Al Momento De Impactar Un Gran Estruendo Cimbró Todo El Lugar Levantando Una Gran Estela De Polvo Solo Para Que En Unos Míseros Instantes…..Surgiera Una Honda Expansiva Que Comenzó A Quemar Todo Lo Que Había Alrededor De Unos 50 Metros Todo Lo Que Había Allí Ahora Era Solamente Tierra Algo Carbonizada, Quemada Junto A Unas Rocas Y Cenizas A Un Humeantes….Pero Se Estarán Preguntando Una Cosa ¿Dónde Rayos Esta Rubí Si Ella Estaba Dentro De Todos Esos Pétalos?...La Respuesta Sencilla…A Unos 74 Metros De Altura Estaba Una Sorprendida Rubí Rose Pero Lo Que Más Debería Sorprenderle Sería El Que Ella Estuviera Parada Firmemente Sobre Lo Que Pareciera Un Especie De Circulo Mágico Color Rojo Con Bordes Y Picos Negros…Sí Señores Rubí Había Logrado Dominara Unas Cuantas Artes Mágicas Y Todo Ello Lo Perfecciono Basándose En Los Glifos De Weiss…

 **RUBÍ: ….¡Ups!...** Creo Que Se Me Paso Un Poco La Mano Jeee Jeee Lo Bueno Es Que Nadie Me Vio Hacerlo Bueno Creo Que Es Suficiente / Decía Rubí Para Sí Misma

Sin Miedo Alguno Rubí Salto Del Circulo Mágico En El Que Estaba De Pie…Solo Para Caer En Otro Más Así Comenzó A Bajar Poco A Poco Hasta Que A Unos Escasos Metros Vio Algo Cerca De Unos Arbustos Y Mirando A La Perfección Vio Un Pequeño Cuervo Negro De Ojos Rojos Por Lo Que Sabiendo De Que Se Trataba **….. "Clic"…¡ZASSSSSSSSSSSSSS**!...Rubí Transformo Su Guadaña En Una Lanza Rectal De Punta Fina Con Dos Picos Laterales Lanzándola Contra Ese Cuervo….

Un Poco Alejado Allí Se Encontraba Un Cuervo Parado Sobre Uno De Los Arbustos Que Daba Al Campo De Entrenamiento En El Que Se Encontraba Rubí Hasta Que De Repente Hoyo Un Pequeño Sonido **…¡FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCC!...¡CRAW! ¡CRAW! ¡CRAW! ¡CRAW! ¡CRAW!...**.Donde Se Encontraba Hace Unos Instantes Donde La Pequeña Ave Se Encontraba Una Lanza Roja Con Detalles Negros Y Platinos Se Había Clavado Allí Librando A Apenas Unos Cuantos Centímetros De Su Cuello La Pobre Ave Revoloteo Asustada Dejando Unas Cuantas Plumas Mientras Se Alejaba A Un Árbol Cercano Pero Alto Posándose Allí De Nuevo Hasta Que Escucho Un Melodiosa Voz

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Ups! Lo Siento Señor Cuervo Creí Que Era Un Grimm Que Me Estaba Asechando… ¿Se Encuentra Bien? / Decía Y Preguntaba Rubí Mientras Estaba Parada De Pie En El Extremo De Su Lanza Sin Que Esta Se Cayera A La Vez Que Saludaba A La Pequeña Ave

Si Alguien Notara Bien Vería Como En La Pequeña Cabeza Del Cuervo Había Dos Enormes Gotones Debido A La Infantil Actitud De Rubí, Sin Más Que Hacer El Pequeño Cuervo Se Retiró De Allí Aleteando Sus Alas Hasta Perderse En El Bosque Siendo Visto Por Rubí Quién Había Sacado Su Lanza Para Convertirla En Guadaña Y Volverla A Guardarla

 **RUBÍ:** Espero Que Con Eso Aprenda A No Estar De Mirón…¿No Espiara Así A Las Camareras De Los Bares O A Mi…Verdad? / Se Preguntó Rubí Así Misma Mientras Caía En Una Gran Revelación

 **RUBÍ: ….¡Tío Qcrow Espere A Que Le Diga A Mamá De Esto!...** / Gritaba Rubí Furiosa A Los 4 Vientos Al Darse Cuenta De Cómo Es Que Su "Tío" Qcrow Se Enteraba De Lo Que Ella Hacía Junto A Su Equipo Eso También Explica Como El Director Ozpin Las Tenía Vigiladas Y Como Se Enteraba Se Sus "Misiones Secretas"…

 **N / A:** Y ¿Quién No Estaría Así? Al Enterarse De Que El Mismo Topo Delator Estaba Cerca De Ti A Un Que En Este Caso Seria Cuervo

 **1 SEMANA DESPUES**

Ya Habían Pasado Varios Días Desde Que Yang La Hermana Mayor De Rubí Había Partido De Su Hogar Con Rumbo A Vale A Aventurarse Con Les Había Dicho, Pese A Las Protestas De Su Padre Yang Había Partido De Allí Pero Con Estilo Ya Que Gracias A Ciertos "Trabajitos" Había Comprado Una Motocicleta Deportiva A Jugo Con Su Atuendo De Chica Mala, A Un Que A La Vista De Rubí Era Clara…Habían Estafado A Yang Sin Que Esta Se Diera Cuenta. Pero Volviendo A Lo Estábamos Rubí A Un Recordaba Como Su Padre Lloraba Ante La Idea De Que Su "Niña" Se Aventurara" Al Mundo A Un Veia Su Expresión…

 **(FLASH BACK)**

Se Puede Ver Como Un Hombre Rubio Abraza A Su Hija Mientras Este Lloraba Como Toda Una Magdalena Y La Otra Estaba Roja De La Vergüenza

 **YANG:** Vamos Papá No Es Como Si Me Fuera A Ir Para Siempre Obvio Tengo Que Venir A Reportarme Contigo…¡Pero Ya Deja De Llorar!

 **TAIYANG:** ¡Sñif!... ¡Sñif!... ¡Sñif!... ¡Sñif!...De Acuerdo Mi "Niña" Pero Recuerda Si Te Pasa Algo O Extrañas A Tu Padre Te Estaremos Esperando / Decía El Padre De Yang Mientras Se Limpiaba Las Lágrimas Con Un Pañuelo Para Luego Abrazar A Su Pequeña Ricitos De Oro

 **YANG:** ¡Ya Papá Basta Ya Fueron Muchos Abrazos! / Decía Yang Algo Molesta

Después De Unos Abrazos Por Parte Del Padre De Yang, Esta Se Encontraba Frente A Su "Pequeña" Hermanita Despidiéndose De Ella Con Un Pequeño Y Gran Abrazo Asfixiante

 **YANG:** Mi Querida Sis- No Sabes Cómo Te Voy A Extrañar A Ti También Rubí

 **RUBÍ** : ¡Uff!...Yo…Tan…Bien Yang….Pero Me…Estas…Aplastando! / Decía Rubí Siendo Apretada Por Una Efusiva Yang Quién Le Daba De Vueltas Con Ella

 **YANG:** Pero En Serio Hermanita Te Voy A Extrañar / Dijo Yang

 **RUBÍ:** Yo También Yang Pero Se Que Nos Veremos Más Pronto De Lo Que Esperas

 **YANG:** …¿?...

Después De Esas Palabras Por Parte De Rubí Que Dejaron Confundida Un Poco A Yang, Sin Más Que Hacer Esta Subía A Su Nueva Motocicleta….¡Run!... ¡Run!... ¡Run!... ¡Run!...Con Varias Aceleraciones Yang Le Daba Potencia A Su Motocicleta…¡Run!... ¡Run!... ¡Run!...

 **YANG:** ¡Nos Vemos Hasta Luego Papa Rubí, No Se Preocupen Les Enviare Un Mensaje Cada Semana! / Dijo Yang Mientras Salía A Toda Velocidad De La Entrada Principal De Su Hogar Mientras Era Despedida Por Su Padre Y Por Rubí

 **TAIYANG** : ¡No Le Hables A Extraños Mi Bebe!

 **Rubí:** ¡No Te Metas En Problemas Yang!

Ambos Decían A Una Yang Que Poco A Poco Se Alejaba En El Horizonte Del Bosque Perdiéndose, Sin Más Que Hacer El Padre De Yang Y Rubí Entraron De Nuevo A Su Casa A La Vez Que Cierta Peli Negra Roja Sabía Lo Que Vendría En Unos Días…

 **(FIN DE FLASH BACK)**

Después De Varios Días De Que Yang Se Hubiera Ido Rubí Continuaba Con Sus Entrenamientos Ya Que Quería Asegurarse De Que Todas Sus Habilidades Estuvieran A Un Con Ella Por Lo Que A Escondidas De Su Padre Rubí Salía Por Las Noches A Cazar A Unos Cuantos Grimm Para Mantenerse En Forma Claro Rubí Sabía Perfectamente Que En Ocasiones Era Vigilada Por Cierto Cuervo Pero Dejaba Eso De Lado Ya Que Tenía Que Concentrarse En Sus Propios Asuntos Y Sin Más Continuo Por Toda Esa Semana Entrenando Lo Que Sus Maestros Le Habían Enseñado Y Practicando Con El Conocimiento Y Libros Que Había Traído De La "Gran Biblioteca Del Saber" Cosa Que No Había Desaprovechado En Ningún Momento Ya Que Gracias A Ello Pudo Convertir Los "Glifos Místicos" En "Círculos Mágicos" Muy Avanzados Capases De Rivalizar Con Los Glifos De La Familia Schnee Claro Que Los De Rubí Tenía Fuego Y Ciertos Trucos Bajo La Manga Así Continua El Resto De La Semana Sin Preocupación Alguna….Hasta Que Llego El Momento Que Ella Ya Esperaba…

A La Semana Siguiente Rubí Bajaba De Sus Habitación Vistiendo Un Pants Deportivo De Color Negro Con Rojo Cuando De Repente Ve En La Sala Sentados A Su Padre Y A Su "Tío" Qcrow Los Cuáles La Miraban Seriamente A Lo Que Rubí Ya Imaginaba A Lo Que Se Debía Eso

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Qué Sucede Papa?... ¿Por Que Esta El Tío Qcrow Tan Temprano Aquí? / Preguntaba Rubí "Inocentemente" Siguiendo Su Fachada A Lo Que Su Padre La Observo Seriamente

 **TAIYANG:** Rubí…Hija Quisiera Hablar Contigo Seriamente Acerca De Lo Que Paso Hace Semanas Cuando Saliste Al Bosque Con Tu Guadaña No Solo Yo Quiero Saberlo Si No Que También Tu Tío Qcrow

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Ehh….Sobre Eso?...Pero Si Yang Ya Les Conto Lo Que Paso, El Fuera A Desquitarme Con Esos Grimms Que Le Hicieron daño A Yang A Un Que En Parte Es Mi Culpa… / Dijo Rubí Con Una Ligera Tristeza

 **QCROW:** ….Enana….Yo En Ningún Momento Dudaría De Ti, Pero Debido A Esos Pequeños Cambios En Tu Apariencia Me Hacen Dudar Un Poco De Ti / Decía El Siempre Briago Qcrow El Cuál Ahora Estaba Serio Cosa Rara En El

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Pero A Que Se Refieren Si Solo Sentí Un Golpe De Poder De Mi Aura Y Con Eso Puede Derrotar A Los Grimm Que Tanto Tiene Que Ver Con Eso? / Dijo Rubí

 **TAIYANG:** (Suspiro) Ven Toma Asiento Rubí Creo Que Debes Ver Esto Para Que Nos Lo Puedas Explicar Tu Misma / Contesto El Padre De Yang

Rubí Obedeció Y Tomando Asiento En Uno De Los Muebles A Lado De Su "Tío" Qcrow Esta Vio Como El Padre De Yang Sacaba Una Pantalla Portátil La Cuál Encendió Y Allí Pudo Ver Un Video Donde Se Ve A La Misma Rubí Luchar Contra Toda Una Manada De Bea Wolf Que La Superan En Número Pero A Pesar De Eso Todos Los Grimm Que Se Lanzaban Eran Fácilmente Acabado Por Rubí Sin Esfuerzo Alguno, La Forma Tan Brutal En Como Ella Sola Despedazaba Y Masacraba A Todos Esos Bea Wolf De Tal Manera Que No Fueron Nada Para Rubí El Video Terminaba Con Los Grimm Incinerándose Y Explotando En Pedazos…

Un Incomodo Silencio Se Generó En Esa Misma Sala Donde Se Encontraban Los Adultos Y La "Pequeña Niña" Mientras Estos Miraban Seriamente A Rubí La Cual Tenía Su Fleco Cubriendo Sus Ojos Hasta Que Escucharon Algo Que Confirmarían Sus Sospechas

 **RUBÍ:** ¿En Qué Momento Grabaron Esto? Que Yo Recuerde No Había Nadie Cerca De Allí Cuando Llegue….Más Que….

Fue Lo Que Dijo Rubí Para Detenerse Abruptamente Cuando Sintió Un Frío Metal Cerca De Su Cuello Solo Para Alzar Su Mirada Y Ver Como Su Tío Qcrow Tenía Cerca De Ella Su Afilada Guadaña

 **TAIYANG:** ¡Qué Demonios Crees Que Haces Qcrow!... / Grito El Padre De Yang Y Rubí Cuando Vio Como Qcrow Amenazaba Con Degollar A Rubí

 **QCROW:** …Cálmate Taiyang Solo Me Estoy Asegurando De Que La Enana No Sea Una Impostora… / Decía Qcrow Serenamente Mirando A Rubí Directo A Los Ojos Mientras Esta No Tenía Rastro Alguno De Miedo O Siquiera Nervios

 **TAIYANG** : ¡¿Pero Que Acaso Eres Un Idiota Qcrow?!...No Podías Averiguarlo De Otra Manera…Sabes Lo Que Nos Hubiera Hecho Summer Si Hubiera Estado Aquí… / Decía Histéricamente Taiyang

Pero Justo Antes De Que El Terminara De Hablar O De Que Qcrow Tratara De Responder Cierta Voz Les Dio La Respuesta

 **RUBÍ:** …Mamá "Los Hubiera Molido A Golpes A Los 2 Y Luego Simplemente Los Hubiera Castrado Con Una Sartén Y Una Cuchara" / Dijo Rubí Con Una Sonrisa Tan Inocente Como Las De Su Madre Summer

Ambos Adultos Al Escuchar Eso Se Pusieron Tan Pálidos Ya Que Recordaban Que Summer A Pesar De Ser Una Persona Dulce Y Amable Podía Convertirse En Un Verdadero Monstruo Violento Si La Hacías Enojar O Si Presionabas Ciertos Puntos Rojos, Cosa Que Tanto A Qcrow Como A Taiyang Les Dio Un Escalofrío Más A Este Último Al Recordar A Cierta Peli Negra De Ojos Rojos

 **RUBÍ:** Por Cierto…Tío Qcrow ¿Podría Quitarme Su Guadaña De Mi Cuello? Jeee… / Dijo Rubí Como Si Eso Fuera Lo Más Común Del Mundo Sorprendiendo A Ambos Adultos

 **TAIYANG:** Hija ¿Qué Acaso No Te Aterro Que Qcrow Te Amenazara Así? / Pregunto Taiyang Sorprendido Por El Temple De Su No Tan Pequeña Hija

 **RUBÍ:** …No….Ya Que Sabía Cuándo Descubrieran Eso Tendrían Dudas Si Yo Era Realmente La Rubí Que Conocen Y No Una Impostora Que Les Quisiera Hacer Daño Por Lo Que Eso De Antes Es Entendible Ya Que Si Hubiera Sido Una Impostora Me Hubiera Defendido De Ese Movimiento

 **QCROW:** Bien Dicho Enana…Me Sorprendes Con Esas Deducciones A Un Que Creo Que Ya No Te Queda Ese Sobre Nombre / Decía Qcrow Mientras Retiraba Su Guadaña Del Cuello De Rubí Quién Veía Esto Con Gracia

Después De Una Pequeña Disculpa Por Parte De Qcrow Y De Que El Padre De Yang Y Rubí Se Calmara Un Poco Más Debido A Que Lo Que Iba Escuchar Lo Podía Alterar Más De Lo Que Ya Estaba Y Eso No Sería Bueno Para Ella.

Ahora Rubí Tenía De Frente A Su "Tío" Qcrow Y Al Padre De Yang Y Ella, Mientras Rubí Estaba En Un Solo Sillón Cruzada De Brazos Y Piernas Con Una Cara Sería Algo Sumamente Muy Extraño Para Rubí Que Siempre Actuaba Como Una Juguetona Niña Pero Ahora Actuaba Como Un Adulto Sin Más Tendría Que Explicar Esa Batalla Con Los Grimms Y Sus Cambios Que Sufrió Al Llegar A Este Punto Del Pasado

 **RUBÍ:** Bien Supongo Que Querrán Una Explicación Para Lo Que Acaban De Ver / Dijo Rubí A Ambos Quienes Asentían

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Exactamente Que Quieren Saber?

 **TAIYANG** : 1ro ¿Qué Si A Un Sigues Siendo La Misma Rubí Que Conocemos? 2do ¿Cómo Es Que Obtuviste Todas Esas Habilidades Que Has Mostrado Hasta Ahora?

 **QCROW:** Hay Algo Que Me Llamo La Atención Enana Y Es El Como Actúas Realmente Por Lo Que Veo, Ya Que Aparentemente Actúas De Manera Algo Infantil, Tonta Y Muy Ingenua Pero A Mi No Me Engañas Tal Vez Al Tarado De Taiyang Pero A Mi No…

 **TAIYANG:** ¡Hey! / Grito Indignado Cierto Rubio Bronceado

 **QCROW:** Como Iba Diciendo He Notado Tu Manera De Actuar Por Lo Que Deduzco Que Eres Una Maestra En El Arte Del Engaño, Además Tus Habilidades De Combate Son Algo Avanzadas Para Tu Edad Ya Que Me Di Cuenta De Eso Durante Nuestros Entrenamientos, Eres Muy Persuasiva Y Mantienes Un Ojo Sobre El Ambiente Que Te Rodea Eso Sin Contar El Absoluto Control De Tus Emociones…Rubí…..¿Exactamente Que Te Paso? / Pregunto Qcrow Finalmente

Ambos Se Miraban Entre Sí Debatiéndose Si Debían Haber Preguntado Tan Directamente Por Lo Poniendo Su Cara Más Seria Observaron A Rubí Esperando Su Respuesta…Pero Toda Esa Seriedad Murió Cuando Vieron Como Rubí Tenia En Su Mano Derecha Una Copa De Vino Tinto El Cuál Bebía Tan Tranquilamente Mientras Observaba La Copa Moviéndola Para Luego Mirar A Los Incrédulos Taiyang Y Qcrow Que Tenía Las Quijadas Hasta El Suelo Y Los Ojos De Fuera…

 **RUBÍ:** La Verdad No Espero Que Me Crean Lo Que Les Voy A Decir A Continuación / Dijo Rubí Muy Seriamente

 **TAIYANG:** ..Pe..Que …Como ¡Rubí Rose!...¡Que Crees Que Estas Haciendo! / Grito Taiyang Al Ver Como Rubí Bebía De Su Copa De Vino

 **QCROW:** …..WTF….(¿Por Qué Me Siento Orgulloso) / Pensaba Qcrow Igual Viendo A Rubí Servirse Su Segunda Copa

 **RUBÍ:** Créanme A Veces Necesito De Esto, Bueno En Fin Como Les Decía No Se Si Me Vallan A Creer Pero…¿Qué Pensarían Si Les Dijera Que Mi Alma Y Conciencia Vienen Del Futuro?

 **TAIYANG:** …..Rubí No Estamos Para Bromas Ni Nada Por El Estilo Contesta De Una Buena Vez / Dijo Taiyang Con El Ceño Fruncido Creyendo Que Rubí Lo Estaba Tomando Por El Pelo

 **QCROW:** Jaaaaaa…..Vamos Enana No Creo Que Con 2 Copas De Vino Ya Estés Delirando…Nadie Es Capas De Embriagarse Con 2 Copas / Decía Qcrow Mientras Se Reía Ante Lo Dicho Por Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** (Suspiro) "Raven Bradwen + Taiyang Xion Long = Yang Xion Long"….. "Las 4 Doncellas, La Doncella De Otoño Amber"…. "Los Protectores Del Mundo Ozpin Director De La Academia De Beacom, Glinda Goodwitch Asistente Y Profesora En Beacom, James Ironwood General De La Armada De Atlas, Qcrow Bradwen Alías El Cuervo, Sé Que Taiyang Es Mi Padre Adoptivo Y Yang En Realidad Es Mi Prima…¿Es Suficiente Prueba Con Todo Eso Que Les Mencione?... / Dijo Rubí Mientras Tomaba Su Última Copa De Vino Dejándola A Lado De Una Pequeña Mesa Junto A Una Media Botella

Tanto Qcrow Como Taiyang Estaban En Shock Por Lo Que Acababan De Escuchar Por Parte De Una Sería Rubí Quien Los Miraba Con Una Pequeña Sonrisa, Taiyang Estaba Sorprendido De Que Rubí Supiera Eso Acerca De La Madre De Yang Y De Que El No Fuera Su Verdadero Padre También Estaba La Preocupación De Que Rubí Supiera Acerca De "Eso Otro" Cosa Que Sería Terrible Para Qcrow, Por Otro Lado Este Último Estaba Tan Sorprendido Que Su Rostro No Tenía Precio Qcrow Estaba En Shock Ya Que Su Pequeña Sobrina Sabía Información Sumamente Clasificada Como "Secreta" Además De Que El Que Rubí Supiera Acerca De Los Protectores De La Tierra No Era Algo Que Una "Niña" De 14 Años Supiera Así Como Así

 **TAIYANG:** …Yo Rubí Quisiera Decirte Que No Creí Que Llegara El Momento De Que Supieras Esto Pero Debes Entender Que Tu Madre Summer Tenía Sus Motivos Para Hacerte Cree Que Era Tu Padre Igual Yo Te Quiero Como Si En Realidad Fueras Mi Hija Al Igual Yang Te Quiere Ya Que Eres La Pequeña Hermanita Que No Tuvo Espero Que Entiendas O Que Al Menos Lo Trates De Entender / Decía Taiyang Mientras Agachaba La Cabeza Esperando Algún Reclamo Por Parte De Rubí Cosa Que No Paso

 **RUBÍ:** Papá No Te Preocupes Puede Ser Que A Un Que No Hayas Sido Mi Verdadero Padre Todos Estos Años Pasaste Criándome Como Si Fuera Una De Tus Hijas Además En Parte Comprendo El Por Qué Mi Madre Summer Te Pidió Este Gran Favor Así Que No Tengo Por Qué Enojarme Contigo / Dijo Rubí Con Una Dulce Sonrisa Dejando Tranquilo A Taiyang

Viéndose Calmado Taiyang Este Le Lanzaba Unas Miradas Indiscretas A Qcrow Pero Este A Un Estaba Asimilando Todo Lo Que Había Escuchado Hace Unos Momentos Hasta Que Cierta Pregunta Por Parte De Taiyang Lo Saco De Trance

 **TAIYANG:** Rubí Hija No Se Si Esto Te Moleste O Te Incomode Pero Ya Que Sabes De Eso…¿Qué Tanto Sabes Acerca De Tu Madre Y De Tu…Verdadero Padre? / Pregunto Taiyang Sabiendo Que Si Todo Lo Que Les Había Dicho Rubí Era Cierto Esta Terminaría Por Perder Los Estribos

Rubí Había Escondido Sus Ojos Con Su Cabello Mientras Se Debatía Si Debía Decirle Acerca De **"Eso"…..** Pero Entonces Recordó Aquello Que Lady Exelía Le Había Comentado…. _"Hay Eventos Que Tendrás Que Dejar Que Pasen"….._ Así Que Dejando Salir Un Gran Suspiro Que Fue Notado Por Un Nervioso Taiyang Y Un Aterrado Qcrow Quienes Esperaban Un Ataque De Ira Por Parte De Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** De Mamá Casi La Mayoría Y De Mi Padre….Bueno Por Así Decirlo No Mucho Solo Se Uno Que Otro Detalle Además De Que Le Encantaba El Licor Cosa Que Yo Detesto Pero En Fin No Se Mucho Y Realmente No Me Interesa Saberlo Por El Momento / Dijo Rubí Alzando La Mirada La Cuál Era De Tranquilidad

Después De Esa Tensa Pregunta Por Parte Del Padre De Yang, Qcrow Pregunto

 **QCROW:** Bien Enana Me Sorprende Que Sepas Todas Esas Cosas Que Mencionaste Y Más Lo De La Bruja De Mi Hermana Así Que Te Creo Que Vengas Del Futuro…Dime Algo Rubí ¿Exactamente Que Paso En Aquel Tiempo? / Pregunto Qcrow Cosa Que Llamo La Atención De Taiyang

 **RUBÍ:** Lo Siento Tío Qcrow Pero No Puedo Decirles Ni Revelarles Mucho Acerca De Ello Ya Que Eso Fueron Los Requisitos Para Que Pudiera Volver Y Tengo Que Cumplirlos Al Pie De La Letra

 **QCROW** : Tsk….Bien Entiendo

 **RUBÍ:** Pero Eso No Significa Que No Pueda Darles Unas Cuantas Pistas Claves / Dijo Rubí Con Una Leve Sonrisa En Su Rostro Serio

 **TAIYANG:** ¿Cómo Cuales Rubí?

 **RUBÍ:** Sera Mejor Que Pongan Mucha Atención Que Solo Se Los Diré Una Vez / Dijo Rubí A Lo Que Qcrow Y Su Padre Asintieron

 **RUBÍ:** Bien La Cosa Es Así….. _"Emboscada Y Robo De Muerte A La Doncella De Otoño Hacia Beacom"… "El Colmillo Blanco Afila Sus Colmillos Para Un Ataque Al Festival De Los 4 Reinos"…. "La Aprendiz De "Ella" Manipula Al Robot Atlas Y Al Colmillo Del Fauno Desatara El Caos Del Vale"….. "Derrota Del Director"….. "Caída Del Castillo Beacom"… "Desde Las Sombra Del Dragón Salem Manipula Los Hilos De Sus Marionetas"….._ Tío Qcrow Todo Eso Que Acabas De Escuchar Tendrás Que Decírselo Exactamente En 1 Año Al Profesor Del Bastón Si Te Pregunta Acerca De Esto Solo Dile _"Los Ojos De Plata Lo Han Visto Y Vivido"_ El Sabrá De Que Se Trata / Dijo Rubí Mientras Miraba A Qcrow Quien No Entendió El Porque

 **QCROW:** Supongo Que Eso Tiene Que Ver Con Lo Que Sucedió ¿Verdad? / Dijo Qcrow A Lo Que Rubí Asintió

 **RUBÍ:** Sí…Ahora Papá Lo Que Voy A Decir Es Un Poco Más Delicado Y Tiene Que Ver Con Yang Pero De Una Manera Diferente

 **TAIYANG:** ¡De Yang ¿Qué Pasa Con Ella?! / Pregunto El A Lo Que Rubí Le Señalo Con La Mano Que Esperara Unos Momentos Para Que Ella Hiciera Algo…..

… **¡CRAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHH!...**

Y Sin Que Nadie Pudiera Evitarlo Rubí En Un Gran Movimiento Veloz Tomo La Botella De Vino De La Que Estaba Bebiendo Y En Un Parpadeo Estaba Detrás De Su Tío Qcrow Justo En Ese Instante Rubí Lo Había Noqueado Con La Botella Rompiéndosela En La Cabeza **…..¡UPPPPMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!...** Qcrow Había Caído Duramente Sobre El Piso Mientras Varios Pajaritos Daban Vuelta En Su Cabeza

 **QCROW: ¡UMMMMMMMHHHH!...X_X….**

Taiyang Estaba Nuevamente Sorprendido Por Como Rubí Había Noqueado A Qcrow En Segundos Cosa Que Nadie Había Logrado Ya Que Qcrow No Era Fácil De Noquear Pero A Aquí Su Hija Lo Había Logrado En Un Parpadeo.

 **RUBÍ:** Lo Siento Papá Pero Lo Que Te Voy A Decir Tiene Que Quedar Entre Nosotros Y Que Por Nada Del Mundo Se Lo Comentes A Alguien Más Ni A La Propia Yang Ya Que Necesito Tu Ayuda Para Evitar La Depresión Emocional Que Yang Sufrirá En El Futuro Además De Cierto Asunto Que Tengo.

 **TAIYANG: …¡Depresión!...** / Grito Aterrado Su Padre De Yang Al Escuchar A Rubí Pero También Noto Eso Último Que Ella Dijo

Sin Perder Más Tiempo Rubí Comenzó A Relatarle Al Padre De Yang Ciertos Sucesos Que Ocurrieron En Su Tiempo Desde Que Llego A Beacom Entre Ello Sus Aventuras En Misiones Topándose Con El "White Fang", Contra Ciertos Criminales De Vale Entre Otras Cosas Taiyang Estaba Orgulloso De Su Hija Pero Lo Que Rubí Le Relato Al Final Fue Como Esta Perdía En Una Batalla Contra El Líder Del "White Fang" Y Quedaba Gravemente Herida Perdiendo Su Brazo Derecho Todo Por Salvar A Una Amiga De Su Equipo, Después De Ese Evento Rubí Le Explico A Detalle Como Yang Entraba En Una Profunda Depresión La Cuál Tiempo Después La Orillaría Al Suicidio. Taiyang Se Jactaba De Ser Un Hombre Fuerte Y Tenas Pero Con Lo Que Le Dijo Rubí Acerca De Lo Que Le Paso A Yang Este Entro En Ira, Impotencia Y Tristeza Al Saber Lo Que Le Ocurrió, Pero Fue Calmado Y Tranquilizado Por Rubí Quién A Base De Fuerza Lo Calmo Antes De Que Saliera Por La Puerta A Buscar A Yang O Que Este Evitara Morir Ante El Líder Del "White Fang", Taiyang Se Sorprendió Por La Fuerza Que Su "Pequeña" Rubí Le Había Aplicado.

Después De Que Este Se Calmara Rubí Comenzó A Explicarle Un Plan Que Secretamente Había Estado Desarrollando Para Salvar A Su Hermana Yang En Él Le Explicaba Que Tiempo Antes Tendría Que Enviarle Zwei Como Apoyo, Tiempo Después Durante El Torneo En Vale Tendría Que Adentrarse A Beacom Sin Que Yang Lo Supiera Para Después Intervenir Con Forme Al Plan De Rubí Solo Y Únicamente Para Salvar A Yang Y Evitar Que Cierta Amiga Gatuna Se Fuera, Habiendo Pactado El Como Taiyang Intervendría Dentro De Un Año Y Varios Meses, Todo Esto Debería Ser Sin Que Qcrow Se Enterara…

 **TAIYANG:** Wooow…Hija Me Sorprende El Que Hayas Planeado Todo Esto Tan A Detalle ¿Cómo Fue Que Lo Lograste? / Pregunto El

 **RUBÍ:** Ahh…Cuando Una Entrena Con Unos Maestros Algo Extraños Aprendes Trucos Como Estos / Dijo Rubí Recordando Sus Entrenamientos Con Las "Reliquias"

 **TAIYANG** : Por Cierto Sobre Ese Asunto Que Tienes Con Q…..

 **RUBÍ:** Tal Y Como Te Lo Comente Papá Por El Momento No Necesito Hablar Con El Sobre **"Eso** "…..Pero Posiblemente Se Tenga Que Enterar De Que Lo Se….Pero Espero Que A Un No…

Una Vez Aclarado Todo Eso Y Que Rubí Acomodara A Su "Tío" Qcrow En Uno De Los Sillones De La Sala Para Luego Sentarse Nuevamente Frente A Su Padre Ya Que Lo Que Diría Puede Que Lo Sorprendiera Nuevamente

 **RUBÍ:** Papá Hay Algo Que Necesito Decirte / Dijo Rubí Mientras Lo Miraba

 **TAIYANG:** Bueno Hija Y Que Sería / Pregunto El

 **RUBÍ:** (Suspiro) Simple Ya Que Les Conté Lo Necesario Es Hora De Que Yo Comience A Moverme Y Preparar Mis Planes Y Movimientos Es Por Eso Papá Que Me Tengo Que Ir Ya Que Solo Tengo Un Año Y Medio Antes De Que Inicie La Academia De Beacom Es Por Eso Que Me Tengo Que Ir No Te Preocupes Papá Sabes Que Se Cuidarme, Me Mantendré En Contacto Contigo Y Yang / Dijo Ella De Manera Simple Esperando Alguna Protesta Por Parte De Su Padre Adoptivo

 **TAIYANG:** …..En Otras Circunstancias Te Lo Hubiera Prohibido Incluso Te Hubiera Gritado Que Ni Se Te Ocurriera Una Idiotez Como Esa…..Pero Sé Que La Pequeña Niña Infantil Que Alguna Vez Fuiste Ya No Lo Es Sé Que Eres Fuerte Y Sorprendente Así Que No Importa Que Tengas 29 Años Y Que Aparentes Tener 14 Años Siempre Serás Mi Pequeña Rubí / Decía Taiyang Mientras Abrazaba A Una Rubí Sorprendida

 **RUBÍ:** Entonces Debo Suponer Que Eso Significa: "Anda Ve Y Que Tengas Suerte En Tu Viaje…Cuídate"…Corrígeme Si Me Equivoco ¿No? / Dijo Rubí Mientras Terminaba Su Abrazo

 **TAIYANG:** Se Ve Que Tus Dotes Deductivos Han Mejorado A Un Así Mantén Cuidado Nunca Sabes Lo Que Pueda Pasar…Por Cierto ¿Cuándo Pensabas Marcharte? / Pregunto El

 **RUBÍ:** De Hecho Pensaba Marcharme Hoy Pero Debido A Ciertos Detalles Pienso Irme Mañana Por La Mañana / Dijo Rubí Mientras Salía De La Sala

 **TAIYANG:** Ahí Rubí….¿Cuánto Tiempo Va Estar Qcrow Inconsciente? / Pregunto Su Padre Mientras Señalaba A Un Noqueado Qcrow Que Babeaba El Sillón Donde Estaba

Acercándose Y Examinando A Su "Tío" Qcrow Rubí Determinaba Cuanto Tiempo Estaría Fuera De Combate Pero Noto Cierto Hedor A Alcohol Dando A Entender Algo

 **RUBÍ:** Debido Al Golpe Que Le Aseste En La Cabeza Estará Inconsciente Por Unas Cuantas Horas Pero Resulta Ser Que El Tío Qcrow Estaba Ebrio Mientras Hablábamos Así Que Estimo A Que Despierte Hasta Mañana Por La Mañana / Dijo Rubí Mientras Dejaba La Sala Y Taiyang Solo Tenía Un Gran Gotón En La Cabeza

Durante El Transcurso De La Tarde Rubí Estuvo En Su Habitación Planeando Con Sumo Cuidado En Que Situaciones Y Eventos Tendría Que Intervenir Y En Cuales No, Además Del Hecho De Contactar Con Varios Amigos Y Conocidos Que Alguna Vez Tuvo Para Poder Tener Algo De Respaldo Cosa Que A Futuro Necesitaría Por Otro Lado Rubí Sabía Que Tendría Que Ganar Experiencia Pese A La Poca Que Tenía Necesitaba Más Y Para Obtenerla Nada Mejor Que Ir De Cacaería Y Sus Presas Serían El "Colmillo Blanco" Y Romant Torcwict Ese Idiota Que Se La Pasaba Llamándola "Roja" Si Había Muchos Puntos Donde Atacar Y No Solo Eso Les Haría Entrar En Miedo Por Todo Lo Que Habían Hecho Y Lo Mejor De Todo Tendría Tiempo Para Hacerlo A Su Manera.

Durante La Noche Comió Una Última Cena Con El Padre De Yang Ya Que Tendrían Una Cena Familiar En Un Buen Tiempo Incluso Un Inconsciente Qcrow Estaba Cerca De La Mesa Con Una Botella De Whisky Acompañándolos En Esa Cena, Después De Esa Cena Rubí Regreso A Preparar Unos Últimos Detalles Que Necesitaría En Su Viaje, En Su Habitación Parecía Almacén Ya Que Ahora Se Encontraba Lleno De Libros De Distintos Tipos, Planos Y Mapas Del Remant Y De Los 4 Reinos Que Lo Conforman, Croquis De Diversos Edificios Muy Famosos En Vale Y Atlas, Información De La Torre Atlas De Comunicación En Vale Y No Solo De Ella Si No De Su Sistema De Seguridad Y Comunicación, Diferentes Entradas A Vale Por Donde El "Colmillo Blanco" Hacia Sus Movimientos, Localizaciones De Algunas De Sus Bases En Todo Vale, Vacuo, Mistral Y Atlas, Incluso Tenía Información De La Familia Schnee Tanto De Su Empresa, Yacimientos De Dust E Incluso De Sus Rutas Comerciales A Un Que Le Incomodara A Rubí Tener Esta Información Sabía Que Era Necesaria Para Lo Que Iba A Necesitar, En Otra Esquina Tenia Planos Y Planos De Toda La Academia De Beacom Incluyendo Los Bosque Alrededor De La Academia Y De La Secreta Cámara Que Hay Debajo, En Una Esquina Donde Estaba Su Pared Allí Se Encontraban Todas Sus Armas Colgadas Su Preciada Guadaña, Los Guanteles, La Espada Y Su Martillo Hacha Además Había Otras Armas Como 2 Pistolas De Plata Con Franjas Rojas Largas Con Un Gran Cargador, 2 Cuchillas Doradas Con Emblemas Azules, Una Estrella Ninja De Enorme Tamaño Y Varias Barras Negras Como La Brea De Punta Peligrosa.

¿Cómo Es Que Rubí Tenía Semejante Información Y Armas Allí En Su Habitación Sin Que Yang O Su Padre Se Enteraran?...Sencillo Cada Vez Que Rubí Sacaba Todo Eso Era Mediante El Uso De Círculos Mágicos No Por Nada Paso 2 Años Aprendiendo Ese Arte Místico De La Magia Pese A Que No Pudiera Hacer Tantos Hechizos Mágicos Se Las Arreglaba Para Lidiar Con Esos Detalles Minúsculos Todo Eso Le Había Permitido Mejorar Su Equipo E Incluso Sus Atuendos Un Ejemplo Seria Su Confiable Capa Roja Que Le Había Dado Su Madre Esa Capa Llevaba Acompañándola Mucho Tiempo Incluso Después De Su Muerte Y Regreso Por Lo Que Decidió Modificarla Un Poco A Su Gusto Su Capa Roja Podía Ser Utilizada Como Escudo Anti Blindaje Si Se Le Aplicaba Aura O Magia, Era Inmune Al Fuego No Importaba Que Tan Fuerte Fuera El Fuego Nunca Podría Quemarla, Tenía Propiedades Elásticas Extremas Junto A Una Dureza Capaz De Soportar Unas Cuantas Toneladas, Además Tenia Aplicaciones Térmicas Y Refrescantes La Más Llamativa Era Que Se Podía Secar En Instantes Y La Mejor De Todas Podía Ocupar Su Capa Como Bolsillo De Almacenamiento En El Que Guardaba Todos Esos Planos, Croquis, Planes Y Armas Cosa Que Hoy En Día Se Alegraba De Aprender Sin Más Que Hacer Rubí Tomo Su Capa Roja Y Susurrando Unas Palabras Extrañas Un Circulo Mágico Negro-Rojo Apareció En Su Capa En El Centro De Este Había Una Rosa En Llamas…

… **..¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!...**

Todos Los Libros Y Planos Comenzaron A Elevarse Y Girar Alrededor De Ella Y Poco A Poco Todo Entraba En Ese Círculo Mágico De La Capa Para Desaparecer Dentro De Allí Después De Eso Las Armas De Rubí Comenzaron A Entrar Allí Hasta Que El Circulo Mágico Desapareció Dejando Únicamente La " **Crecent Rose 2.0"** De Rubí Y Su Capa Roja Dejando Eso Junto A Una Pequeña Bolsa Negra En Un Escritorio Decidió Que Ya Estaba Lista Para Partir Mañana Pero Antes De Irse A Dormir Rubí Abrió Su Armario Y Busco Entre Ello Cierto Traje De Colores Inversos Y Contrastes

 **RUBÍ:** Creo Que Es Hora De Que Comience A Usarlo ¿No Es Así Serena? / Dijo Rubí Tomando Ese Llamativo Atuendo…

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Frente A La Casa De Rubí Se Encontraban 3 Personas Un Hombre Peli Rubio De Tés Morena De Gran Fuerza, Otro Peli Negro De Ojos Rojos Con Barba De Semi Candado Y Por Último Una Chica Peli Negra-Rojiza De Ojos Plateados Que Vestía Una Capa Y Su Típico Atuendo

 **N / A:** Ya Todos Sabemos Y Conocemos El Atuendo De Rubí Si No Consulten A L Bendito Google…

Estos Eran Taiyang El Padre De Yang Y Rubí, El Tío Qcrow Y La Misma Rubí Con Una Ligera Mochila En La Espala Mientras En Una Mano Sostenía Su Guadaña

 **RUBÍ:** Bien Supongo Que Esto Es Un Hasta Luego Me Gustaría Decir Que Regreso Luego Pero Como Sabrán No Podre Hacer Eso…Tío Qcrow Recuerde Decirle Eso A El…En Cuanta A Papá Recuerda Esperar Hasta Ese Momento Y Solo Hasta Ese Momento

 **QCROW:** Jee De Acuerdo Enana Da Lo Por Hecho Y No Metas La Pata Por Allá...Te Estaré Vigilando / Dijo Qcrow Revolviéndole El Cabello A Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** Bueno Eso Creo Poder Evitarlo Por Un Tiempo Solo No Vayas Disfrazado De Cuervo Tío Qcrow Ya Que Estaré Desplumando A Todos Los Cuervos Que Vea Con La Ayuda De Este Bebe / Dijo Rubí Al Momento De Que Arrullaba Su Preciada Guadaña Dejando Pálido A Qcrow Y Con Un Gotón A Taiyang

 **QCROW:** …..Lo Tomare En Cuenta Enana…. / Dijo El Mientras Se Empinaba Un Trago De Su Whisky

 **TAIYANG:** Sabes Que Cumpliré Con Lo Que Me Pediste Solo Cuídate Y No Te Metas En Tantos Líos Como Tu Madre..Ahh Por Cierto Un Pequeñín Se Quiere Despedir De Ti

Haciéndose A Un Lado Un Pequeño Cachorro Color Negro Y Blanco Salio Detrás De Taiyang Parándose Frente a Rubí Mientras Labraba Un Poco

 **¡WUAU…! ¡WUAU…! ¡WUAU…!¡WUAU…! ¡WUAU…! ¡WUAU…!**

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Zwei!...Yo También Te Extrañare Te Prometo Que En Un Año Nos Veremos De Nuevo ¿Podrías Esperar? / Pregunto Rubí Mientras El Mismo Cachorro Le Respondía Con Un Pequeño Ladrido

Sin Más Que Hacer Rubí Comenzó A Encaminarse Lejos De Su Hogar Mientras A Lo Lejos Su Padre Y Tío Le Daban La Despedida

 **QCROW:** ¿Por Qué La Dejaste Irse Así Como Así? / Pregunto El

 **TAIYANG:** Digamos Que Me Entere De Muchas Cosas Mientras Dormías Digo Cuando Te Pusieron A Dormir / Decía El Peli Rubio Entre Risas

 **QCROW:** ¡Te Recuerdo Que Fue La Pequeña Enana De Rubí Quien Me Noqueo Con Una Botella De Vino!...¿Cómo Ocurrió Quién Sabe?...Y ¿De Que Tanto Hablaron O Que Te Dijo Ella? / Pregunto Qcrow

 **TAIYANG:** Por El Momento Es Mejor Que No Lo Sepas Ya Que Ella Me Lo Pidió / Dijo Taiyang Mientras Regresaba Adentro De Su Hogar Con El Pequeño Zwei.

 **QCROW:** Como Sea / Dijo Qcrow Haciendo Lo Mismo

Ninguno Vio Cuando Rubí Dio Unos Súper Saltos Y Callo Lejos En Cierto Lugar Conocido Por Ella Cerca De Un Acantilado Donde Se Encontraba Cierta Lapida De Una Persona A La Que Rubí Quería Y Admiraba Con Todo Su Ser, El Lugar A Donde Rubí Había Llegado Era Nada Menos Que La Tumba De Su Madre La Cuál Contemplo Unos Instantes Para Luego De La Nada Rubí Había Hecho Aparecer Varías Rosas Hermosas De Color Rojo Dejándolas Sobre La Lapida Donde Descansaba Los Restos De Su Madre Summer Rose

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Hola Mamá! Soy Yo Rubí…Si Sé Que No Tiene Mucho Que Acabo De Visitarte Pero Ya Sabes Varias Cosas Surgieron Como Los Asuntos De Yang O El Hecho Que Papá Cada Día Este Más Histérico, Además El "Tío" Qcrow Sigue Igual De Aventurero Y Mujeriego Pero En Fin Así Es El Si No Fuera Por Esos Pequeños Detalles Sería Un Apuesto Caballero….A Un Que No Sé Qué Le Viste Mamá…¿Qué Como Lo Sé? Digamos Que Tuve Una Traumática Batalla La Cuál Me Mato Y Por Ciertos Azares Del Destino Y De Cierta Guardiana Y Unas Polvorosas Reliquias Termine De Nuevo Aquí…Si Tal Como Lo Escuchas Mamá A Un Que Creo Que Para Estas Alturas Ya Zabras Lo Que Paso Allá, No Voy A Dejar Que Todo Eso Ocurra De Nuevo Por Eso Voy A Intervenir En Varios Hechos Y Asuntos Sé Que Lo Que Voy A Hacer No Es Lo Correcto Pero Ya Tome Mi Decisión Y No Pienso Retractarme Mamá…No Te Preocupes Por Tu Pequeña Rubí Que Ya No Es La Dulce Pequeña Come Galletas…Bueno Tal Vez Un Poco De Galletitas No Este Demás Como Decía Tampoco Soy Una Debilucha Ya Que En Ese Lapso Que Estuve "Muerta"

Fui Entrenada Por Grandes Maestros Que No Tentaron El Corazón Pero Gracias A Ello Soy Lo Suficientemente Fuerte Como Para Cuidarme Sola Y Hacerle Frente A Toda Una Manada De Grimms, Sé Que Si Estuvieras Aquí Hubieras Hecho Hasta Lo Imposible Para Detenerme Con Tal De Que No Hiciera Lo Que Estoy A Punto De Hacer…A Un Que Me Hubiese Gustado Tenerte Cerca, Así Que Tengo Mis Razones Para Hacer Lo Que Voy A Hacer Tal Y Como Tu Tuviste Tus Razones Para Ir A Esa Misión Y Para Ocultar Hecho De Cierto Cuervo Es Mi Padre Y No Taiyang Como En Realidad Creía También Sé Que Yang Es Mi Prima Pero Igual Nos Vemos Como Hermanas…

Tranquila No Estoy Furiosa Ni Nada Por El Estilo Como Te Dije Antes Sé Que Habrás Tenido Tus Razones Y No Te Preocupes Por El "Tío" Qcrow A Un No Lo Sabe Y No Pienso Decírselo Bueno Al Menos Por Ahora Ya Que Eso No Esta En Mis Planes…Si Sé Que Tengo Mucho Por Planear Y Por Hacer. Supongo Que Esto Es Un Hasta Luego Mamá En Cuanto Avance Un Poco Vendré A Verte…

Y Así Sin Más Rubí Comenzó A Alejarse Nuevamente De Ese Lugar Donde Reposaba Su Madre Summer, Sin Soltar Ni Una Sola Lagrima Rubí Continuaría Su Camino Pese A Que Tuviera Que Mentir Se Aseguraría De Mantener A Salvo A Todos Aquellos Que Son Importante Para Rubí Aun Que Primero Tendría Que Joder A Ciertos Faunos Y A Cierta Bicht Como Diría Yang

 **RUBÍ:** Supongo Que Es Hora De Ser Una **"Bad Girl"** Una Chica Muy Mala / Se Decía Rubí Mientras Corría A Gran Velocidad Usando Su Semblanza Hacía El Puerto Más Cercano De Donde Saldría Hacía El Reino De Vacuo A Buscar A Cierta Coneja Tímida Que La Podría Ayudar En Sus Planes, Ese Día Sería La Última Vez Que Se Escuchara De Rubí En Esos Alrededores…

 **TIME SKIND – 6 MESES DESPUÉS / EN ALGUNA PARTE DE VACUO**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

¡Rápido Apaguen Ese Fuego! / Gritaba Una Persona De Atuendo Entre Negro Y Blanco Con Antifaz Y Capucha Negras Mientras Gritaba A Otros Sujetos Similares A Ellos Lo Curioso Es Que Todos Esos Tipos Tenían Rasgos De Animales Como Orejas, Cola, Cuernos De Animales Variados Para Ser Precisos

 **¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

 **FAUNOS:** ¡Saquen Todo El Dust Que Puedan De Los Almacenes E Inmediatamente! / Gritaba Una Chica Alta Con Cuernos De Reno Igual Vestida Que Los Demás Mientras Daba Ordenes

 **FAUNO:** ¡Intruso En Las Entrada Princi-….Cuando Escuchaban Como Alguien Había Entrado..

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!...¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Entre Toda La Confusión Y Caos Que Había Entre Todos Los Faunos Una Poderosa Honda Explosiva Había Hecho Aparición En Medio De Todo El Lugar Mandando A Cuanto Fauno A Estrellarse Contra Las Rocas Y Paredes Quedando Heridos O Inconscientes Los Que Lograron Ponerse De Pie Pudieron Observar A Una Chica De Entre Unos 15 Años De Edad Parada En Donde Había Surgido Esa Honda Explosiva Iba Vestida Con Unas Botas De Combate De Suela Gruesa Con Tacón Con Agujetas, Unas Medias Negras Hasta Arriba De Los Muslos, Una Falda Blanca Con Bordes Rojos Con 2 Rosas Rojas Como La Sangre Como Adorno, En Su Cintura un Cinturón Con Dagas Pequeñas Y Un Par De Pistolas Negras Con Franjas Rojas Algo Largas, Agujas Largas, Vestía Un Corsé Rojo Un Tanto Sensual Ya Que Asentaba Sus Curvas Por Debajo De Este Una Larga Camisa De Manga Larga Blanca Con El Borde De Las Mangas Igual De Rojo Tanto Por Afuera Como Por Dentro, Ambas Manos Estaban Cubiertas Por Guantes Negros Sin Dedos, Debido A Una Capa Roja Con Capucha No Se Le Podía Ver El Rostro Solo Unos Mechones De Cabello…Rojo Y Una Leve Sonrisa Se Podía Observar Por Debajo De Esa Capucha.

Para Quienes No La Reconocieran Dirían Que Rubí No Se Parece Tanto A Su Yo Anterior Dejando Eso De Lado Justo En Estos Momentos Rubí Se Encontraba Barriendo Con Una De Los Escondites Del **"White Fang"** Donde Almacenaban Todo El Dust Y Armas Almacenadas De Esa Zona Por Lo Que Rubí Se Encontraba Desmantelando Ese Lugar Usando Su Alias…

 **FAUNO 1:** **¡Es La Rosa De Fuego!** / Grito Con Terror Uno De Los Faunos Al Reconocer A Rubí

 **FAUNO 2:** ¿P.. Que Hace. Ese De. Demonio Aquí? / Se Decía Otro Fauno Así Mismo Mientras Se Ponía A Temblar

 **FAUNO 3:** ¡No Muestren Temor Es Solo Una Estúpida Humana Además Viene Sola, Somos Muchos Aquí Podemos Con Ella Hay Que Enfrentarla Y Esperar A Que Los Demás Grupos Regresen / Decía El Fauno Más Alto Y Musculoso Con Arrogancia Siendo Secundado Por Sus Demás Compañeros

 **FAUNO 4:** Si Que Eres Estúpida Al Venir Sola Supongo Que Después De Acabar Contigo Podremos Divertirnos Un Poco Contigo / Decía De Manera Grotesca Un Fano Con Cola De Perro

… **.¡ZASSSSS…ZASSSSS…ZASSSS…ZASSSS….ZASSSS…ZASSSS…ZASSSS!...**

No Paso Más De Un Instante Cuando Ese Fauno Cayo Al Suelo Retorciéndose De Manera Abrupta Mientras Eso Era Visto Por Sus Demás Compañeros Faunos Los Cuáles Se Alejaron Un Poco Aterrados, Aterrados Por Que El Fauno Que Estaba Retorciéndose Había Dejado De Moverse Mientras Cierta Espuma Blanca Salía De Su Boca Al Parecer Debido A Que Ya Estuviera Muerto, Lo Más Aterrador De Eso Fue Que Con Unas Cuantas Rosas Tan Rojas Como La Sangre Habían Acabado Con Ese Fauno Queda Claro Que Este Era Algo Fornido De Musculatura Cosa Que Aterro A Los Pobres Faunos Más De Lo Que Ya Estaban Hasta Que Escucharon Hablar A Cierto Demonio Según Ellos

 **RUBÍ:** Se Lo Merecía Tal Vez No Tenía Por Que Matarlo Pero Con Eso Que Dijo Ya No Me Dejo Tranquila ¿Qué Evitaría Que Se Lo Hiciera A Otras? Además Detesto A Gente Y Faunos Así / Dijo Rubí De Manera Sería Y Molesta

Varios Faunos Al Ver Como Cayo Uno De Los Suyos De Una Manera Humillante Decidieron Salir Corriendo De Allí Algunos Con La Cola Entre Las Patas Otros Salieron Gritando Y Hasta Llorando Del Miedo Y Terror Que Les Provocaba El Que La Misma **"Rosa De Fuego"** Estuviera Allí, Muchos Se Preguntaran ¿El Porque Le Temen Tanto A Rubí? Sencillo Rubí Siendo Conocida En El Bajo Mundo Como La **"Rosa De Fuego"** O El **"Demonio Rojo"** Tanto Por Faunos Del **"White Fang** ", Faunos Ordinarios, Mafiosos, Criminales Y Hasta Por Las Mismas Fuerzas Armadas De Atlas Debido A Sus Diversos Y Por No Decir Constantes Ataques A Miembros Del **"White Fang"** Ya Sean Faunos O No, La Destrucción Que Deja Después De Sus Ataques Incluso Algunos Han Dejado Decenas De Faunos Gravemente Heridos, Medios Muertos Y Algunos Muertos De Una Manera Tan Brutal Hasta Dejarlos Hechos Pedazos, Hay Otros Que Lo Han Perdido Toda Su Fortuna Y Riqueza Siendo Los Mafiosos Los Principales Afectados Ya Que Sus Cuentas Bancarías Así Como Sus Bóvedas Han Sido Limpiadas Por La Misma **"Rosa De Fuego"** La Cuál Siempre Les Deja Una Rosa Roja Con Una Nota De Un **"Gracias Por Participar"** Con Un Dibujo Chibi De Ella Junto A Otros Cargos Menores Como Destrucción De Propiedad Privada O Daño A Fuerzas Policías, Resistirse A Diversos Arrestos Y Destruir Uno Que Otro Bar Etc.

 **N /A:** (Si Señores Tal Y Como Lo Oyen Ya Saben Culpen Al Licor Por Hacer A Una Dulce Rubí Tan Destructiva.)

 **FAUNO 3** : ¡¿A Dónde Creen Que Van Idiotas?! / Pregunto El Que Parecía Ser El Líder Del Lugar

 **FAUNO 12:** ¡Prefiero Vivir Humillado Que Morir Ante Ese Demonio! / Grito A Lo Lejos

 **FAUNO 2:** ¡Vete Al Demonio Yo Me Largo!

 **FAUNO 23:** ¡No Quiero Morir! / Dijo Otro Mientras Salía Llorando A Lagrima Viva

Después De Que La Mayoría De Ellos Saliera Huyendo Por Todos Lados De Ese Lugar En Llamas Que Ahora Se Estaba Consumiendo En Su Totalidad Solo Estaba Una Tranquila Rubí Frente A Un Grupo Pequeño De Aterrados Faunos La Tensión Era Tanta Que Se Podían Escuchar Los Sonidos De Lo Que Se Estaba Quemando, Sonido Que Fue Roto Por Una Pregunta De Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** Si Me Dicen Donde Se Encuentra El Actual Líder Del **"White Fang"** Adam Taurus Me Iré De Aquí Sin Problema Alguno O De Lo Contrario / Dijo Rubí Mientras Sacaba Su **"Crecent Rose 2."** Algo Ensangrentada Con Sangre Fresca

 **FAUNO 3:** ¡No Jodas Estúpida Mocosa…Ataquen! / Grito Enfurecido El Fauno Líder

 **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡JODETE!**

Varios Faunos Se Lanzaron Al Ataque Con Armas De Fuego, Espadas Largas Y Cuchillos Contra Una Calmada Rubí Que En Un Veloz Movimiento Paso Por En Medio De Todos Esos Faunos

… **.¡RASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...**

 **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHH!**

Todos Esos Faunos Cayeron Con Un Gran Y Profundo Corte Sobre Sus Espaldas Quedando Tirados En El Suelo Gritando De Dolor Mientras Sangraban

 **FAUNO 3:** No..No..Pue..De Ser Como Es Que Lle-… / El Mismo Fauno No Pudo Continuar Hablando Cuando De Repente Sintió Como Si Se Le Hubieran Atravesado El Pecho Por Lo Miro Abajo Y Vio Con Horror Como Una Rosa Roja Estaba Incrustada En Su Pecho Siendo Sujetada Por Una Mano Enguantada Que Era La De Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** Alrededor De Unos 10 Minutos O Menos Me Dirás Algún Rastro O Pista Sobre Adam Taurus Así Que Tomate Tu Tiempo…Ups Lo Olvidaba Solo Te Quedan 9 Minutos / Le Dijo Rubí Al Pobre Fauno Que Estaba De Rodillas Mientras Sonrió Ladinamente

 **FAUNO 13** : ¡Jefe Resista!

 **FAUNO 22:** ¡Todos Arrincónenla En Círculo! / Dijo Otro Fauno

 **FAUNO 8:** Hasta Aquí Llegaste Mocosa ¡Ataquen!

Sin Más Todo El Grupo De Faunos Que Quedaban Se Lanzaron Contra Rubí Quién Solo Dejo Salir Un Suspiro De Fastidio

 **RUBÍ:** (Que Acaso No Se Han Dado Cuenta De Su Alrededor Bien Si Así Lo Quieren)… **"Ember Rayvell"….** / Grito Rubí Lanzando Su Guadaña Hacía Arriba A La Vez Que En Sus Puños Y Brazos Aparecían 2 Guanteles Dorados Con Rojo Con Unos Rollos De Balas Ene Las Muñecas

 **RUBÍ: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **¡PAM!** / De Un Solo Puño Un Fauno Salió Volando Por Los Aires Hasta Caer En Seco Sobre El Suelo Quedando O.K.

 **RUBÍ:** Bien Que Esperan / Dijo Rubí A Lo Que Varios Faunos Se Le Lanzaron Contra Sí Tratando De Golpearla

 **¡ZUUU!...** Con Unos Buenos Reflejos Rubí Esquivaba Los Golpes De Ambos Para Luego Con Una Patada Apartara A Otro Fauno Que Venía Con Un Cuchillo En Mano El Cuál Tomo Y En Un Giro Para Agacharse Se Lo Lanzo A Otro Fauno En La Rodilla Dejándola Fuera De Combate **….¡PAM!** Un Seco Golpe Se Escuchó Y Se Pudo Ver Como Otros 2 Faunos Con Raspones Le Habían Asestado Un Buen Golpe En La Cara A Rubí Mandándola A Rodar Por El Suelo Solo Para Ver Como Esta En Un Movimiento Elegante Se Puso De Rodillas Y Observándolos Mientras Se Limpiaba Un Poco De Sangre De Sus Labios Dejo Salir Una Sonrisa Estilo Yang Asustándolos..

… **.¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** En Un Parpadeo Rubí Estaba Detrás De Uno De Ellos Tomando Con Su Mano Apretándola Hasta Que Esta Trono **…..¡CRACK!...** Pero Allí No Termino En Un Movimiento Sorprendente Rubí Le Dio Una Vuelta Completa Sobre El Pobre Fauno Sin Soltar Su Ahora Mano Rota Al Hacer Esto El Fauno Dio Una Maro meta Cayendo Al Suelo Y Todos Los Presentes Escucharon Nuevamente Algo Quebrándose Para Seguido De Un Grito

… **.¡CRACK!...¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...**

Nuevamente Rubí Le Había Destrozado Un Brazo Entero Al Fauno Que Estaba Tirado En El Suelo Gritando Como Si Lo Estuvieran Matando Tan Fuerte Eran Sus Gritos De Dolor Que En Un Intento Por Callarlo Rubí Le Dejo Caer Su Pie Con Todo Y Bota **…¡PAMMMMMMM!**

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Ya Cállate No Es Para Tanto!...Vaya Ni Weiss Gritaba Así Y Eso Que Siempre Se Enfurecía / Dijo Rubí Para Sí Misma Sin Embargo Tuvo Que Agacharse Para Evitar Una Espada Largo Y Luego Bloqueo Con Su Guantéele Un Tubo Que Intentaba Golpearla En La Cara

Rubí Se Vio Rodeada Por Unos 6 Faunos Más Alrededor De Ella Viéndose Bloqueada De Ambos Lados Decidió Pasar A La Ofensiva Y Que Mejor Que Hacerlo Que De Cierta Manera Así Que Activando Su Habilidad "Blinder" Rubí Dejo De Que El Tubo La Golpeara En La Cabeza Haciéndola Retroceder Fuera Del Alcance De La Espada Que Amenazaba Con Decapitarla

 **FAUNO 13:** ¡Bien Hay Que Acabar Con Ella! / Dijo Ese Fauno Al Atacar A Rubí Seguido De Los Demás

Entonces El Mismo Fauno Que Estaba A Punto De Cortar A Rubí Con Su Enorme Espada Se Lanzó Sobre Rubí Alzando Su Espada Con Ambas Manos Listo Para Partir A Rubí En 2 Lastima Que Había Dejado Varías Aberturas Y Su Propia Cabeza Expuesta, Sin Dudarlo Rubí Se Abalanzo Contra Su Oponente En Un Segundo Y Tomándolo Del Cuello Rubí Dio En El Aire Una De Sus Volteretas Mientras A Un Mantenía La Cabeza Del Fauno Sujeta Entre Sus Brazos Nuevamente Solo Se Pudo Escuchar…

… **.¡CRACK!...** Rubí Cayo Con Estilo Sobre Un Pie Y Una Rodilla A Un Lado Del Fauno El Cuál Como Si Fuera Un Muñeco De Trapo Cayo Sin Vida Alguna Y Con La Cabeza Colgando Hacia Un Lado Y Al Revés, Sin Remordimiento Alguno Rubí Comenzó A Avanzar Hacía Los Demás Faunos Que Quedaron Petrificados Por Lo Que Acababan De Presenciar Y Sin Que Lo Notaran Rubí Ya Estaba En Medio De Todos Ellos

 **RUBÍ:** Quise Ser Cortes Y Educada Además De Paciente Pero Como Veo Como Trataron De Atacarme No Creo Que Lleguemos A Un Acuerdo Bien O Pueden Decirme Donde Se Encuentra Adam Taurus ¿Aceptan Amablemente? / Pregunto Rubí Con Una Cara Tierna

… **..¡ZASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...¡CLANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!...**

Lo Único Que Rubí Recibió Como Respuesta Fueron Varias Cuchillas Que Todo Esos Faunos Le Lanzaron Hacía Rubí Pero Gracias A Sus Reflejos Comenzó A Repeler Cada Cuchilla Con Varios Proyectiles Que Sus Guanteles **…¡Pam!...¡Pam!...¡Pam!... ¡Pam!...¡Pam!...¡Pam!...¡Pam!...¡Pam!...** Después De Ese Sorpresivo Ataque Rubí Sacudió Sus Guanteles Y De Estos Cayeron Decenas De Casquillos De Balas Gruesas De Color Rojo Y Dorado

 **RUBÍ:** Supongo Que Ese Es Un No ¿Cierto?

 **FAUNO 3:** ¡T…O..Dos Ataquen! / Fue El Grito Que Dio Un Asustado Fauno A Los Demás Los Cuáles Solo Asintieron A La Orden De Ataque

Una Vez Más Rubí Soltó Otro Suspiro ¿Qué Tan Tercos Podían Ser Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"**? A Saber, Por Lo Que Decidió Terminar Esto Con Un Ataque Rápido Por Lo Que Solo Espero A Que Los Faunos Se Acercaran Un Poco Más

 **FAUNO 8:** Te Tenemos Mocosa

 **FAUNO 22:** Es Hora O Nunca

 **FAUNO 13:** Debemos Acabar Con Ella / Sin Más Todos Los Faunos Que Quedaban Se Lanzaron Empuñando Armas Como Espadas, Dagas, Armas De Fuego, Motosierras Y Tubos Poco A Poco Se Acercaban A Rubí Hasta Que Esta Susurro Algo Que Solo Unos Pocos Escucharon

 **RUBÍ:** _**"Arte Mágico: Artemis Espiral"**_

En Un Instante Todos Los Faunos Habían Sido Paralizados Por Un Gran Círculo Mágico Que Estaba Debajo De Ellos Además De Que Algunos Comenzaran A Caer De Rodillas Debido A La Enorme Presión Ejercida Sobre Ellos Que Desconocían El Por Que

 **FAUNO 3:** ¿Cómo Es Posible Que Seamos Humillados Por Una Humana Y Más Siendo Una Mocosa? / Decía El Líder De Es Grupo

 **RUBÍ:** El Que Estén Así Es Debido Al Dust Que Tienen Sus Armas Y Al Que Hay Aquí Abajo Mis "Glifos" Me Dan El Control De Negar Sus Funciones Por Lo Que Puedo Paralizarlos Por Un Largo Tiempo….Así Que Una Vez Más Les Pregunto ¿Dónde Esta Adam Taurus? / Pregunto Rubí Pero Esta Vez Con Una Cara Sería

 **FAUNO 3:** ….¡Púdrete Estúpida!... / Fue La Respuesta Que Recibio Por Parte De Ellos

 **RUBÍ:** … _**"Rayo Celestial Del Plata: ¡Airgetlamh!"**_ ….

Dijo Rubí Al Momento Que Atrapaba Su Guadaña La Cuál En Su Cuchilla Brillaba Un Extraño Y Peligroso Brillo Plateado Que Despedía Unos Rayos Y Sin Perder El Tiempo Lanzo Un Espectacular Corte Plateado Que Se Dirigió Hacía Los Faunos Inmóviles Hasta Que El Inminente Ataque Llego…

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

… **¡CRASH!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!...**

Lo Único Que Se Pudo Escuchar De Los Faunos Que Estaba Allí Fueron Sus Últimos Gritos De Dolor Mientras Eran Carbonizados Por Ese Rayo Plateado Todos Para Lugo Estallar En Una Explosión Mediana Dañando Más La Bodega Subterránea Haciendo Que El Fugo Nuevamente Se Propagara, Una Vez Hecho Esto Rubí Guardo Su **"Crecent Rose 2."** Y Se Dirigió A Donde Se Encontraba El Líder De Dicha Base Del **"White Fang"** El Cuál Al Ver Como Rubí Se Dirigía A El Comenzó A Temblar Pese A Que No Podía Moverse Por El Veneno De La _**"Rosa Demoniaca"**_ Que Rubí Le Había Clavado En El Pecho

 **RUBÍ:** Bien Vas A Decirme Donde Se Encuentra Adam Taurus O Quieres Sufrir Lo Mismo Que Ellos / Dijo Rubí Mientras Señalaba Hacía Donde Se Encontraban Los Carbonizados Cuerpos De Sus Compañeros Faunos A Un Humeantes

 **FAUNO:** ¡Esta Bien! ¡Pero No Me Mates! / Dijo El Aterrado

 **RUBÍ:** Entonces Bien Comienza Hablar / Dijo Rubí Alzándolo Del Cuello

 **FAUNO:** ¡Lo Último Que Supimos De Nuestro Líder Fue Que Después De Completar Una Misión En Las Montañas Del Bosque Fall Regreso Al Campamento Base Además De Informarnos De La Traición De Uno De Los Nuestros, Por Lo Que Se Viajó Hacía Mistral A Una Reunión Con Unos Socios…Es Lo Único Que Se! / Grito El Fauno

Rubí Estaba Pensativa En Estos Momento Con La Información Que Obtuvo Supo Que Cierta Gatita Negra Había Traicionado A Adam Y Sabiendo La Ubicación De Donde Posiblemente Estaría (Cortesía De Lady Exelía) Decidió Preguntar Por Si Las Dudas

 **RUBÍ:** Una Última Cosa Como Se Llama La Supuesta Traidora…

 **FAUNO:** …Según Se Es Una Chica-Gata Conocida Como **Blake** / Respondió El Para Luego Ser Soltado Por Rubí Toda Vez Que Esta Le Retiraba La Rosa Que Tenía Incrustada En El Pecho

Sin Nada Más Que Hacer Rubí Salió Caminando De Allí Con Tranquilidad Y Sin Prisa Mientras Su Capa Se Movía Al Compás De Su Caminar, Pero Lo Que No Noto Fue Como El Fauno Al Que Le Saco Toda Esa Información La Observaba Con Rabia E Impotencia Mientras Sacaba Una Pistola De Su Cintura Y Le Apuntaba A Rubí Por La Espalda

 **FAUNO:** Tu Maldita Mocosa Humana…Como Te Atreviste A Humillarnos A Derrotarnos A Nosotros El **"White Fang"….¡Muere!...** / Grito Con Éxtasis Mientras Disparaba

… **.…¡BAM!...**

Sin Embargo Paso Algo Que No Esperaba Al Momento Que Disparo Rubí Dio Un Giro De 180° Grados A Una Velocidad Sorprendente Y Soltando De Una De Sus Mangas Una Hermosa Rosa Negra Con Tonos Violeta, Sin Perder Tiempo La Rosa Negra Choco Con La Bala De La Pistola Desviándola A Un Costado De Rubí Más Preciso A Su Capucha Pero Al Ser De Un Material Especial Solo La Doblo Hacía Un Lado Mostrando El Rostro Completo De Rubí Mientras Que La Rosa Negra Se Incrustaba En Al Cabeza De Un Sorprendido Y Aterrado Fauno Matándolo Al Instante Pero Eso No Termino Allí Antes De Que Siquiera Cayera Al Suelo Su Cabeza En Donde Se Había Incrustado Esa Rosa…Reventó En Pedazos Como Si De Una Sandía Se Tratara Regándose Por Todo El Suelo Del Lugar A Lo Que Rubí Hizo Una Mueca De Asco, Si Alguien Viera La Apariencia De Rubí Usando En Parte Su Habilidad **"ID Cross"** Dirían Que Es Una Versión Diferente De Summer Rose De No Ser Por Que El Cabello De Rubí En Estos Momentos Era Largo Hasta Media Espalda Y De Un Rojo Intenso Casi Como El De Su Capa Además De Unos Ojos Ámbar Casi Rosando Con El Dorado Y Traía Los Labios Levemente Pintados De Un Brillo Semi Transparente, Acabado Con Todo Eso Rubí Salió De Una Vez Por Todas De Ese Lugar Que Comenzó A Incendiarme A Un Más… Ya Afuera De Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Mina Y Un Campamento Improvisado A Unos Cuantos Kilómetros De Las Vías De Un Tren, En Ese Lugar Se Podía Ver Tiendas De Campañas Destruidas Y Abandonadas Al Parecer No Hace Poco Se Había Desarrollado Una Batalla Rubí Siguió Caminando Topándose Con Varios Faunos Inconscientes En El Suelo Además De Varios Heridos Sin Prestarle Atención A Sus Leves Gemidos De Dolor Rubí Camino Hasta Llegar A Lo Que Parecía Un Sendero Donde 2 Personas La Estaban Esperando

 **¿?:** Vaya Si Que Te Tomaste Tu Tiempo Rubí Nosotros Solo Terminamos De Neutralizar A Los Que Ahuyentaste Al Parecer Haz Ganado Renombre Entre Los Faunos ¿Qué Te Demoro? / Pregunto El

Un Chico Alto Rubio De Ojos Azules Que Usaba Un Semi Armadura De Pecho Sin Hombreras Con Protecciones En Los Codos Y Brazos Junto A Unos Guantes De Color Café Quien Llevaba Unos Jeans Azules Y Tenis A La Vez Que En Su Espada Descansaba Un Escudo Blanco Con Un Dibujo De Un Sol Y Una Media Luna Y En Su Cintura Una Espada De Mano

 **¿?:** Ahh…Rubí ¿A Dónde Nos Dirigimos Ahora? Ya Hemos Revisado El Lugar Y No Encontramos Más Dust Ni Objetos Que Hayan Sido Robados De Atlas Ni Vale Solo Mapas De Algo No Sé Pero Es Algo Grande / Dijo Ella

Quién Respondió Era Una Chica De Piel Blanca De Estatura Promedio Que Vestía Unos Zapatos Tipo Botín Color Café Con Borde, Unas Medias Negras Hasta Arriba De Los Muslos Y Sobre Esta Traía Unos Pequeños Pantaloncillos, Unto A Una Camiseta Sin Mangas Color Negra Y Sobre Esta Una Chaqueta Café Con Líneas Negras Y Rojas Junto A Unas Pulseras Doradas En Sus Muñecas Que Hacían Juego Con Unos Guantes Negros Sin Dedos Los Cuáles Tenían Un Corazón Partido A La Mitad, Oji Café Con Un Rostro Un Poco Inocente Y Tímido, En Su Cintura Parecía Colgar Un Pequeño Cofre Café Con Una Cerradura En Forma De Corazón Y En Su Espalda Colgaba Un Rifle De Franco Tirador Con Mira El Cuál Decía _**"HECATE II"**_ Pero Lo Que Más Resaltaban Eran Unas Largas Orejas De Conejo De Color Café.

 **RUBÍ:** Bueno Para Empezar Con La Información Que Me Dieron De Manera Educada

 **N / A:** ¡Si Como No! Si Por Educada Se Refiere A Amenazarte Con Dejarte Carbonizado De Una Manera Brutal No Me Quiero Imaginar De La Manera Mala

 **RUBÍ:** Descubrí Que Nuestro Objetivo Se Reunirá Con Unos De Sus Socios En Mistral Al Parecer Mis Sospechas De Que Comenzaran A Asaltar Con Mayor Intensidad Las Vías De Transporte De Las Industrias Schnee Así Que He Decidido Cambiar Nuestra Ruta Iremos A Atlas Por El Último Miembro Que Nos Falta Pero Antes Pasaremos A Cierta Isla Desértica Que Está Llena De Faunos ¿Qué Opinan Jaune…..Velvet? / Pregunto Rubí A los Mencionados

 **JAUNE:** Por Mi No Hay Problema Siempre He Querido Ir A Atlas Además Estoy Viviendo Una Gran Aventura Como Nunca Así Que No Tengo Prisa En Regresar A Casa / Contesto Jaune Mientras Se Golpeaba El Pecho

 **VELVET:** Rubí No Entiendo ¿A Que Vamos A Pasar A La Isla Donde Solía Vivir? / Pregunto La Fauno Velvet

 **RUBÍ:** Velvet ¿De Casualidad Conoces A Una Chica Fauno Con Orejas De Gato, Pelo Negro, Ojos Ámbar Llamada Blake? Ya Que Ha Traicionado Al **"White Fang"** Al Dejarlos

Velvet Al Escuchar Eso Quedo Sorprendida Ya Que Esa Chica Le Había Ayudado A Escapar Hace Años Cuando Más Lo Necesitaba Por Lo Tanto Sabía A Que Quería Llegar Rubí

 **VELVET:** Sí Rubí Y Entiendo Lo Que Tienes Planeado Solo Te Pido Que No La Presiones

 **RUBÍ:** De Acuerdo Velvet Así Que Tendrás Que Guiarnos / Dijo Rubí Mientras Que Ondeando Su Capa Regreso A Su Típico Atuendo Y Apariencia

 **VELVET:** De Acuerdo Sera Mejor Apresurarnos Lo Más Rápido Posible / Dijo Ella Mientras Comenzaba A Caminar

 **JAUNE:** Pues Que Esperamos En Marcha / A Lo Que Jaune También Comenzó A Caminar A Un Lado De Velvet

 **RUBÍ:** (Espero Que Blake No Este Tan Tensa Como Suele Pasar) / Pensaba Rubí Mientras Caminaba A Lado De Velvet

Una Vez Que Ellos 3 Estuvieron Lejos De Ese Lugar Que Era Uno De Las Principales Bodegas De Dust Del **"White Fang"…..¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!...** Esta Exploto En Llamas Y Escombros Dejando Pétalos Rojos Por Todos Lados Siendo La Firma Exclusiva De Que La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Estuvo Allí.

 _ **Continuara….**_

 **NOTA: Bueno Con Este Capítulo Rubí Comienza A Moverse Por Lo Que Habrán Notados Los Cambios En Rubí Son Producto De Sus Pequeños Traumas Y Shock, Además También Son Secuelas Al Haber Entrenado Con "Las Reliquias"…..Por Otro Lado Nadie Se Esperaba Que Rubí Supiera Acerca De "Eso" (Ya Sabrán Algunos A Lo Que Me Refiero) También Notaran Que Rubí Tiene A Ciertos Compañeros En Este Viaje Siendo Jaune Arc Y Velvet Sacarlatina Posiblemente Agregue A Penny En Esta Pequeña Travesía Que Terminara Unos Meses Antes De Entrar A Beacom…**

 **Por Lo Que Aclaro Que Rubí Se Rencontrara Con Los Integrantes De Su Equipo Original (R.W.B.Y.) Pero Usando Su Habilidad "ID Cross" Para No Llamar La Atención Y Mantener Su Fachada, Si Me Preguntan Rubí Mantendrá Esa Nueva Actitud Pero Sin Dejar De Ser Como Antes Digamos Que Un Poco De Su Anterior Actitud Estará Presente..**

 **Por Último No Creo Que Rubí Se Reencuentre De Nuevo Con "Lady Exelía" O Con "Las Reliquias" No Por Ahora Tal Vez Al Final De Ellos "Es Un Tal Vez"…..Bien Con Esto Me Despido De Ustedes…..¡Hasta El Próximo Capítulo!...Y….¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!...**


	5. REENCONTRANDO VIEJOS AMIGOS PARTE I

Bueno…Hola A Todos Los Que De Casualidad Hayan Llegado Aquí Para No Hacer Largo El Cuento He Aquí Una Nueva Historia De RWBY Pero Con Un Poco De Trasfondo Oscuro Y Gris…Bueno Tanto Ya Que Quiero Que La Serie Cambio Un Poco Y Sin Más He Aquí…

…

 **RUBÍ:** ¡No No Me Rendiré No A Un Tengo Que Levantarme Una Vez Más! / Personaje Hablando

 **JAUNE:** (Rubí No Hagas Ninguna Estupidez Aguanta) / Personaje Pensando

 _"No A Un No Podemos Darnos El Lujo De Que Saqueen El Lugar"_ / Comunicaciones, Hologramas, Proyecciones

 **"Pobre Pequeña Sola E Indefensa Lastima Que Tienes Que Morir Ya Que Me Estorbas"** / Seres Hablando

 **RWBY** No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores MONTY OZ (R.I.P.).

 **….**

 _ **CAPÍTULO V: REENCONTRANDO VIEJOS AMIGOS / ÚLTIMAS INTERVENCIONES PARTE I**_

En Uno De Los Mares Del Reino De Vacuo Se Puede Ver Como Un Barco Surcaba Las Calmadas Aguas Del Mar, Este Navío Llevaba Pasajeros Algo Peculiares Ya Que Todos Ellos Tenían Cola, Orejas, Cuernos U Otro Rasgo Animal Siendo Identificados Como Faunos En Su Mayoría (Excepto La Tripulación) Algunos De Ellos Estaban En La Cubierta Contemplando El Bello Mar En Calma Mientras Otros Hablaban Entre Ellos, Pero Más Arriba De La Cubierta Podemos Ver Como 3 ¿Personas? Discutían Entre Bueno Para Ser Preciso Solo 2 De Ellas Alegaban Mientras La 3ra Se Situaba Sobre Un Barandal A La Vez Que Comía Varías Galletas De Chocolate Sencillamente Deliciosas Por Las Caras Que Mostraba Al Probarlas Pero Dejando Eso De Lado Veía Como Las Otras 2personas Alegaban…

 **JAUNE:** A Un No Lo Entiendo ¿Por Qué Necesito Traer Un Casco Vikingo Con 2 Cuernos Saliéndome De La Frente? / Pregunto Jaune Algo Fastidiado

 **VELVET:** Créeme Lo Vas A Necesitar Además Es Uno De Los Pocos Que Te Quedan Bíen Sin Hacerte Ver Un Idiota / Decía Velvet Aguantando Un Pequeña Risa Al Ver A Jaune Como Se Agustaba Su Casco

Viendo La Duda De Jaune, Rubí Se Acercó A Ellos Para Poderles Explicar En Que Consistía Su Pequeña Incursión A Esa Isla De Faunos

 **RUBÍ:** Bien Supongo Que Tendrán Sus Dudas De Por Qué Vamos En Rumbo A Esa Isla De Faunos…Bueno **1ro** Como Sabrán Una Fauno Gato A Traicionado Al White Fang Al Desertar De Ese Grupo Por Lo Cual Es Necesario Hablar Con Ella Antes De Que El White Fang De Con Ella….. **2do** A Un Que Esto No Tenga Nada Que Ver Con El Objetivo De Nuestro Pequeño Grupo, Necesito Saber El Estado Emocional De Blake Además Si Llegamos A Tener Suerte Podremos Saber Que Tanta Influencia Tiene El White Fang En Ese Lugar.

Por Ese Motivo Jaune Es Necesario Que Vayas Disfrazado Con Ese Casco Vikingo De Cuernos Ya Que Así Pasas Por Un Fauno Búfalo Y Velvet Al Ser Una Fauno Coneja No Tiene Problema Alguno En Entrar, Ya Que En Ese Lugar Los Humanos No Son Bienvenidos A Exacción De Los Tripulantes De Las Embarcaciones Que Atracan En El Muelle Pero Ellos Solo Llegan Hasta Allí Y No Se Adentran Tanto / Dijo Rubí Terminando Su Explicación

A Lo Que Jaune Soltó Un Suspiro De Derrota A La Vez Que Miraba A Velvet Sonriente, Pero Dándose Cuenta En Un Solo Detalle…..¿Por Que Rubí No Llevaba Algún Disfraz Para Pasar Por Una Fauno?

 **JAUNE:** Ahora Que Me Doy Cuenta Rubí ¿Por Qué No Usas Un Disfraz? / Pregunto Jaune

 **RUBÍ:** Eh..Jaune De Hecho Yo Si Llevo Un Disfraz ¡Solo Observa! / Dijo Rubí Para Darse La Vuelta Y Mostrar Como De Su Cintura Salía Una Cola Negra De Pelo Fino Tan Fino Que Parecía Una Piel Mientras Que La Punta Tenia Forma De Punta De Flecha Y Dándose La Vuela Tanto Jaune Como Velvet Pudieron Observar Como De La Espalda De Rubí Brotaban 2 Grandes Alas Negras Como De Cuervo Y Por Último Sus Ojos Habían Pasado De Color Plata Intenso A Color Ámbar Dorado Con Las Pupilas Rasgadas Como De Un Animal Salvaje Todo Esto Mientras Vestía Su Atuendo Blanco-Rojo De La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Haciéndola Ver Como Toda Una Fauno Pero A La Vez Le Daba Un Toque Angelical Por Lo Blanco Y Por Las Alas Pero A La Vez Demoniaco Por Lo Rojo, La Cola Que Salía Detrás De Ella Y Sus Ojos De Mirada Intensa…

Jaune Y Velvet Estaban Con Los Ojos Tan Abiertos Que Parecía Que En Cualquier Momento Se Les Fueran A Salir De Las Cuencas, Ambos Tenían Sus Mandíbulas Hasta El Suelo. Solo Faltaba Que Rubí Con Esa Apariencia Pudiera Volar…..Lastima Que Para Ellos Eso Sería Un Shock Fulminante

 **RUBÍ:** Ahh Casi Se Me Olvida Chicos….Si Aplico Mi Semblanza De Esta Manera Puedo Hacer Esto…. / Dijo Rubí Al Momento De Que Salto Hacía Arriba

Sin Preocupación Alguna Rubí Estaba Flotando Sobre Ambos Mientras Sonreía Dulcemente Sin Notar Como Jaune Y Velvet A Un En Ese Estado De Shock Inicial Estaban Completamente Blancos

 **RUBÍ:** Y Bien Jaune Que Te Parece Mi Disfraz…..¿Jaune?...¿Velvet?...

….¡Tonk…Tnmmmm!...

Rubí Escucho Un Leve Sonido De Algo Caer Solo Para Ver Como Jaune Y Velvet Habían Caído Al Suelo A Un Blancos Por El Shock De Ver Visto A Rubí Hacer Eso Sin Problema Alguno

 **RUBÍ:** Ehh…Jeeeee….Cre Que No Debo Mostrarles Mis Trucos Muy A Menudo / Decía Rubí Mientras Un Gotón Resbalaba Por Su Cabeza…..

Al Parecer Rubí Tenia Sus Propios Trucos Bajo La Manga Trucos Que Descubrió Gracias A Ciertos Parentescos…..

… **MÁS TARDE DESPUÉS…**

Jaune Se Encontraba En Una De Las Tantas Mesas Que Había En Ese Espacio De La Cubierta Del Barco Podía Observar Como Otros Faunos Estaban Comiendo Algún Bocadillo O Merienda Sin Preocupación Alguna Hasta Que Una Voz Suave Lo Saco De Su Leve Observación Y Alzando La Vista Observo A Cierta Coneja De Grandes Orejas

 **VELVET:** Toma Tu Orden Perdón Que No Sea A Lo Que Estás Acostumbrado Pero Son Los Únicos Platillos Que Hay Aquí / Dijo Velvet Mientras Comenzaba A Comer Una Ensalada Variada Servida En Un Enorme Tazón

 **N / A:** ¿Quién Come Una Ensalada Colmada Hasta El Tope En Un Enorme Tazón Donde Prácticamente Cabe Tu Cabeza?

 **JAUNE:** Gracias Velvet…¿Por Cierto Y Rubí? / Pregunto Jaune Antes De Comenzar A Probar Lo Mismo Que Velvet

 **VELVET:** Al Parecer Se Fue Al Camarote A Trazar Varios Planes Una Vez Que Lleguemos A Atlas Además De Que Se Puso En Contacto Con El Último Miembro Que Falta Al Parecer Rubí Esta Solucionando El Problema De Nuestro Transporte / Dijo Velvet Para Después Comenzar Prácticamente A Devorar Su Gran Ensalada

 **JAUNE:** Ya Veo Bueno Eso Nos Ahorraría Muchos Problemas Ya Que Últimamente Hemos Tenido Que Viajar A Pie Estos Últimos Meses A Un Me Alegro De Que Rubí Pudiera Convencer A Esos Tipos De Prestarnos Su Auto Todo Terreno / Decía Jaune Mientras Comenzaba A Comer

 **VELVET:** A Un No Sé Cómo Es Que Rubí Tiene Semejante Fuerza Como Para Moler Prácticamente A Golpes A Eso Tipos Y Eso Que Eran Unas Moles Y Todo Hubiera Ido Bien Si Uno De Esos Idiotas No Le Hubiera Manoseado Los Pechos A Rubí De Manera Vulgar / Decía Velvet Con Fastidio

 **JAUNE:** Si A Mí Me Dejo En Shock Cuando Presencie Esa Por Así Decirlo Masacre…Ahhh Esto Me Trae Recuerdos De Cuando Me Tope Con Rubí…Ahora Que Lo Digo….Velvet ¿Cómo Fue Que Conociste A Rubí? / Pregunto Jaune A Velvet Quien Paro De Comer Mientras Ponía Un Gesto De Estar Recordado Hasta Que Pudo Decirlo

 **VELVET:** Fue Hace Unos 4 Meses Cuando Me Encontraba En El Sur De Vale En Aquellos Meses No Tenía Una Actitud Fuerte Y Era Algo Tímida Pero Eso No Es Importante La Cosa Que En Esa Ocasión Varios Sujetos Me Estaban Persiguiendo Por Que Creían Que Les Había Robado Y Estafado Algún Os Negocios Que Eran Ilícitos, Cuando Me Habían Rodeado Me Comenzaron A Golpear Con Varios Tubos Y Otros Objetos En Eso Uno De Ellos Se Había Acercado Muy Cerca De Mi Y Tomando Parte De Mi Blusa La Desgarro Rompiéndola Mostrando Mi Pecho Y Sostén Lo Cuál Me Aterro Ya Que Sabía Que Iba A Pasar Había Comenzado A Llorar…Fue Allí Cuando Ella Apareció…

 _ **(FLASH BACK - HACE 4 MESES)**_

En Unas Oscuras Desoladas Calles De Los Barrios Bajos Del Sur De Vale Se Podía Observar Como Un Grupo De Sujetos De Muy Mala Pinta Perseguían Como Sabuesos A Una Pobre Chica Fauno La Cual Corría Por Su Vida Con Todas Sus Fuerzas, Ya Que Corría Peligro Ante Esos Sujetos Que La Perseguían

¡Vamos Que No Escape Esa Maldita Sabandija! / Gritaba Uno De Ellos Que Tenía Apariencia De Mafioso

¡Le Vamos A Enseñar Que Con otros No Se Juega! / Decía Con Furia Otro De Ellos

Así Desde Lejos Comenzaron A Disparar Contra Una Aterrada Velvet Quién Hacía Lo Posible Por Esquivar Todos Esos Proyectiles Y Pensar Que Todo Esta Situación Había Iniciado Por Que Ella Había Ido A Esos Sitios Para Conseguir Unos Documentos Falsificados Pero Para Su Desgracia Había Llegado En Un Mal Momento Y Ante Los Sujetos Equivocados Que Estaban Enfrascados En Una Disputa Por Ciertas Transacciones, La Disputa Había Llegado A Un Punto En El Que Todos Pedían Un Culpable Y En Ese Momento Velvet Había Aparecido Por Una De Las Puertas Principales De Ese Lugar Y Para Su Desgracia Uno De Los Tipos Que Tenía Una Repugnante Sonriso La Señalo E Inculpo De Varías Estafas Y Por La Situación Todos Esos Sujetos Habían Comenzado A Perseguir A Una Inocente Velvet Que Corría Por Sus Vida.

Eso Nos Trae A Este Momento Exacto Para Mala Fortuna De Nuestra Amiga Fauno Esta No Se Encontraba Con Ninguna De Sus Armas Ya Que No Quería Llamar La Atención Al Venir A Ese Lugar Armada…Lastima Que Tuvo Mala Suerte En Eso…

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!...** Un Disparo De Las Armas De Esos Sujetos Había Impactado Entre Los Píes De Velvet Haciéndola Caer Al Suelo Cerca De Un Callejón Donde No Había Salida, Velvet Intentaba Levantarse Cuando De Repente Y Sin Previo Aviso **….¡TAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZ!...¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** Un Sonoro Golpe De Un Tubo Seguido De Un Grito De Dolor Por Parte De Velvet A Quién Habían Golpeado En La Espalda Y Piernas **…¡STUMMMMMMMM!** Unos Sujetos Se Acercaron A Velvet Y Con Sus Armas Comenzaron A Darle De Cachazos A La Pobre Velvet Quién Yacía Tirada Sobre El Suelo Con Algunos Moretones Y Raspaduras Debido A Semejante Paliza Que Le Estaban Dando **….¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...**

Nuevamente Velvet Estaba Gritando Por El Dolor De Todos Esos Golpes Sobre Su Cuerpo Sangrando Levemente Por Varías Parte De Su Cuerpo Velvet Vio Con Miedo Como 2 Tipos De Los Allí Presentes Se Acercaron A Ella **…..!RAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!** Y Sin Miramiento Alguno Estos Le Arrancaron La Parte Superior De Su Blusa Mostrando Un Sostén Blanco Con Rosa, Pero Lo Que Más Aterro A Velvet Fue Que Uno De Ellos La Tomo Por La Espalda Mientras Agarraba Fuertemente Los Brazos De Un Aterrada Velvet Quién Hacía El Esfuerzo De Alguno De Zafarse Pero Al Ver Como Sus Esfuerzo Eran En Vano Comenzó A Llorar Mientras Gritaba Que No Le Hicieran Eso

 **VELVET:** **¡Nooooooooo….Por Favor Noooo!** / Gritaba Velvet A Lagrima Viva

 **¡Cállate Fauno Estúpida!...¡ZAAAASSSSSSSS!** / Dijo Uno De Ellos Quien Había Abofeteado A La Pobre Velvet

¡Jeeee Bien Voy Primero Imbéciles! / Dijo Otro De Esos Tipos Que Se Posó Frente A Velvet Para Comenzara A Desabrochar Sus Pantalones Confirmando Los Miedos De Velvet Quién Ya Se Hacía Idea De Lo Que Le Iba A Suceder Iba A Ser Violada Ella Sabía Que Aun Que Pidiera Nadie La Ayudaría Ya Que Al Ser Una Faunos Pocos La Hubieran Ayudado Y Aun Si Fuera Escucho Sus Gritos De Ayuda Estaba Algo Lejos De Que Alguien Pudiera Ayudarla Pero A Un Así Seguiría Gritando Por Ayuda Pese A Que Nadie Respondiera A su Llamado De Auxilio

 **VELVET: ¡Por Favor Ayúdenme!** / Fue El Último Grito Más Fuerte Que Velvet Pudo Hacer Sin Saber Que Este Ya Había Sido Respondido

¡Cállate Zorra Nadé Te Va A Salvar Jeee Solo Disfruta! / Dijo Un De Esos Tipos Con Una Expresión Asquerosa Al Momento Que Acercaba Sus Manos A Las Temblorosas Piernas De Una Aterrada Velvet Que Al Ver Como Iba A ser Violada Cerro Los Ojos Esperando Lo Peor Y Esperar A Que Todo Eso Terminara **…..¡ZASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...¡ARRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡PAMMMMMMMMMMMMM!...**

Más Sin Embargo Al Escuchar Unos Extraños Sonidos Y Unos Fuertes Alaridos De Dolor Hicieron Que Velvet Abriera Los Ojos Y Lo Que Vio La Dejo En Shock Al Ver Como El Sujeto Que Hace Unos Instantes Estaba A Punto De Violarla Estaba Tirado De Espaldas En El Suelo Con Una Hermosa Rosa Negra Incrustada En La Cabeza Del Pobre Imbécil Solo Para Ver Como Esta Hacía Explotar Su Cabeza Regando Por Todo El Suelo Sus Sesos Y Lo Que Quedaba De Su Cabeza, Por Otro Lado Velvet Se Dio Cuenta Que Ya No Estaba Sujetada De Ambos Brazos Y Girando Un Poco Su Cabeza Vio Como El Tipo Que La Había Sujetado Estaba Parado De Pie Pero Con Una Cara De Shock Al Igual Que Ella Lo Curioso Era Que Atrás De El Más Específicamente En Sus Pies Se Había Formado Un Charco De Sangre Y De Un Momento A Otro **…¡PUUUUUUUUMMMHH!...** Este Cayo Al Suelo Al Parecer Muerto Pero Lo Vieron Dejo A Todos Sin Aliento En La Espalda De Ese Sujeto Estaban Clavadas Más De Una Docena De Hermosas Rosas Tan Rojos Como La Sangre Al Parecer Eso Había Matado Al Tipo Desangrándolo Hasta Morir, Al Ver Esas Rosa La Mayoría De Esos Sujetos Entro En Un Estado De Terror Y Miedo Al Punto Que Empezaron A Temblar Y En Sus Pantalones Se Notaba Una Mancha Oscura

 **¡N…No…Puede Ser Rosas Rojas….Ella Esta Aquí!** / Decían Con Terror La Mayoría De Ellos Pues Conocían A Quien Le Perecían

 **¡Somos Hombres Muertos Ella Está Aquí Ella…Ella** … **"La Rosa De Fuego" AHHHHH**! / Grito El Pobre Muerto De Miedo Mientras Caía Al Suelo Mientras Lagrimas De Terror Surcaban Su Rostro.

Velvet Quien A Un Estaba En Shock Por Haber Visto Como Los Tipos Que La Iban A Violar Habían Muerto De Una Manera Brutal No Había Visto Eso Ni Cuando Estaba En El " **White Fang"…** Pero Salió De Shock Al Escuchar Cierto Nombre Que Uno De Los Aterrados Mafiosos Pronuncio **La "Rosa De Fuego"** Velvet No Era Idiota Ella Al Igual Que Muchos Faunos Y Humanos Conocían Ese Sobre Nombre De Aquella Persona Ya Que Para Los Faunos Ella Era El Demonio Rojo Para Otros La Rosa Sangrienta Por Sus Constantes Ataques A Los Miembros Del **"White Fang"** Que Terminaban Con Todo El Lugar Destruido Y En Llamas Junto A Decenas Y Decenas De Faunos Gravemente Heridos Otros Medio Muertos Y En Varios Casos Algunos De Ellos Habían Muerto De Maneras Brutales Que Era Mejor No Saber, En Todos Sus Ataques Al **"White Fang"** Siempre Dejaba Destrucción En Llamas De Fuego Junto A Algunas Hermosas Rosas Teñidas De Sangre Y Pétalos Rojos Por Todo El Lugar. Pese A Que Su Renombre No Tenía Ni Un Mes Cuando La **"Rosa De Fuego** "Comenzó Sus Ataques Al **"White Fang** " Los Primeros Que Fueron Tras Ella Regresaban Fuertemente Heridos Y Otros Regresaban Muertos A Veces En Pedazos Por Lo Que Se Le Considero Una Amenaza Al **"White Fang"** De Clase Extrema, Por Otro Lado Los Mafiosos Y Criminales De Todo Vale Y Vacuo Le Tenían Terror Por El Simple Hecho De Que Ella Había Estafado, Robado Y Destruido Sus Negocios Ilegales, Ilícitos Y Privados Además De Dejarlos En La Quiebra De Alguna Manera Lograba Hackear La Mayoría De Sus Cuentas Y Vaciarlas Hasta Que No Dejaba Nada Solo Un Dibujo Suyo En Versión Chibi Sonriendo, Pero El Peor Error Que Habían Cometido Fue Que En Una Ocasión Ella Había Descubierto Uno De Sus Negocios De Tráfico De Personas, Faunos Y Contrabando De Incluso Grimms Esa Ocasión Siempre Sería Recordada Por Todos Los Mafiosos Y Criminales De Todo Remant Ya Que La **"Rosa De Fuego"** No Tuvo Piedad Ni Misericordia Con Todos Ellos Al Saber Que Las Pobres Mujeres Y Niñas Algunas De Ellas Ya Habían Sido Violadas Repetidamente En Varias Ocasiones Prácticamente Se Desato Un Infierno Allí Mismo El Resultado….Una Brutal Y Sangrienta Masacre De Mafiosos, Criminales E Incluso De Algunos Faunos A Partir De Ese Día Se Había Ganado Un Nuevo Sobre Nombre La **"Rosa Sangrienta De Fuego"** Esa Noticia Fue Escuchada Por Todo Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, Atlas Además De Ser Corroborada Por Las Mujeres Y Chicas Que Habían Sido Secuestradas Todas Ellas Dieron La Misma Versión De Los Hechos Además De Que La **"Rosa Sangrienta De Fuego"** Había Dejado Un Aterrador Mensaje Para Los Mafiosos El Mensaje Era Simple…..La Mayoría De Los Cadáveres Estaban Sin Pantalones Y Con Una Gran Estaca De Madera, Tubos Gruesos Y Varas En Sus Traseros Penetrándolos De Maneras Brutales, Junto A Ello Un Cartel Pintado Con La Sangre De Ellos El Cuál Decía: _**"Esto Es Una Advertencia Si Me Vuelvo A Topar Con Sus Negocios Y Más Precisamente Estos Dense Por Muertos Ya Que Los Acabare De Una Manera Tan Brutal Y Sanguinaria Además De Que Hare Que Sufran Hasta La Muerte Lo Que Ellas Sufrieron Al Ser Violadas Y Ultrajadas…Yo Les Hare Lo Mismo Pero Hasta Que Mueran Rogando Que Pare O Que Me Rueguen Que Los Mate"…Atentamente…..Su Némesis…...LA "ROSA DE FUEGO"….**_

Desde Ese Día La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Había Infundido No Solo El Miedo Entre Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Si No Que También El Terror A Todos Los Mafiosos Que Osaron Desafiarla Lo Peor Fue Que Algunos De Ellos Querían Cobrar Cuentas Contra Ella Ese Fue Su **2do Mayor Error** A La Mañana En Todo Los Noticieros Se Reportaba La Masacre De Varios Grupos De Mafiosos Y Criminales Que Tenían Nexos Con Las Mafias Solo Unos Cuantos Habían Sobrevivido Pero Sin Una Que Otra Pierna, Brazo, Otros Habían Quedado Desfigurados Del Rostro Y Otros Con Varios Objetos De Gran Tamaños En Sus Traseros Esos Eran Los Que Vivirían Con Ese Trauma Y Los Que Habían Muerto Bueno Ellos Habían Sido Levantados Con Palas Y En Bolsas Negras, Otros Estaban Completamente Carbonizados Hasta No Ser Reconocidos Algunos De Ellos Por Fuego Y Otros Por Rayos En Ese Lugar Que Eran Una Bodega Sobre El Suelo Estaba Dibujado El Dibujo De Una Rosa Roja Con Llamas Dibujada Con La Sangre De Todos Ellos…Pero Lo Peor Y Traumático Fue Que La Mayoría De Los Que Sobrevivieron Fue Que La " **Rosa De Fuego** " Era Una Joven Adolecente De Entre Unos 15 A 16 Años De Largo Cabello Rojo, Ojos Rojos Como La Sangre Con Pupila Rasgada Que Los Miraba Como Si Fueran La Peor Porquería, Según Vestía Una Capa Roja Con Capucha, Un Corsé Blanco Con Rojo Junto A Una Blusa Blanca De Mangas Rojas, Una Falda Blanca Corta De Bordes Rojos, Medias Negras Y Botas Blancas De Suela Roja Además Que Manejaba Con Maestría Una Poderosa Y Mortal Guadaña Y Un Especie De Martillo-Hacha.

 **N / A:** (Mismo Traje Que Usa Rubí En La 1ra Temporada Solo Que Con Colores Invertidos)

El Saber Que Uno De Los Criminales Más Temido (Según Los Faunos) Era Una Adolecente Era Una Blasfemia Para Ellos Lastima Que Había Pruebas De Ello Y La Mayoría Venían De Las Misma Mujeres Que La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Había Liberado Que Pese A Su Joven Edad Era Toda Una Experta En El Combate Cuerpo A Cuerpo, De Larga Distancia Y En El Uso De Armas Junto A Una Increíble Velocidad….

Desde Ese Día La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Quién No Pudo Ser Catalogada Como Criminal Gracias Al Apoyo De Todas Aquellas Personas Y Faunos Que Ella Libero Y Ayudo Fue Catalogada Para Todos Los Faunos De Vacuo (También Del **"White Fang")** Y Para Todos Los Mafiosos Como **"Amenaza Letal"** Con Las Advertencias De **¡Huir Al Ver!** Y **¡No Enfrentar En Solitario**!...Por Eso Mismo Los Diversos Mafiosos Evitaban Cualquier Confrontación Con Ella Incluso Las Mafias De Atlas Y Mistral Estaban Aterradas Ya Que Si La **"Rosa De Fuego** " Llegaba A Los Reinos De Atlas Y Mistral No Se Querían Imaginar Lo Que Sucedería Aun Que No Se Podía Decir Lo Mismo Del **"White Fang"** Ellos Ignorando Esas Advertencias Se Lanzaron En Repetidas Ocasiones Contra Ella Terminando Gravemente Heridos Y En Ocasiones Muertos Desde Entonces Dejaron De Confrontarla Directamente Y Rezaban Con No Encontrase Con Ella En Su Camino…La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Había Logrado El Objetivo De Sembrar El Miedo Y El Terror Entre Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Y Las Mafias Criminales…

Dejando De Pensar Eso Velvet No Sabía Que Sentir Si Sentirse Aliviada De Que Alguien Había Venido A Salvarla O Aterrada De Que Quién Era La Persona Que La Había Salvado Ya Que Según Había Escuchado Si La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Se Topaba Con Algún Miembro Del **"White Fang"** Les Sacaba Algo De Información A Punta De Golpes, Otros Que Los Ocupaba De Tiro Al Blanco Y Otros Que Ella Misma Te Mandaba A Volar Por Los Aires A Saber Si Vivías O Morías, Dando Vueltas Con Su Cabeza Velvet Negó Pero Entonces Escucho Una Suave Y Tranquila Voz Detrás De Ella…

" **Tranquila Velvet Ya Estas A Salvo Yo Me Encargo De Estos Idiotas"** / Dijo La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Mientras Comenzaba A Caminar Hacía Unos Aterrados Criminales Que Temblaban Al Momento De Que Ella Sacaba De Una De Sus Mangas Una Espada Delgada Roja Con Detalles En Plata De Una Gruesa Empuñadura Que Tenía Un Selector De Revolver Con 6 Cristales

 **N / A:** (A partir De Aquí La Llamare Por Rubí Para No Os Confundir)

Rubí Había Sacado Su Espada **"Scarnasther"** No Para Matarlos Si No Para Hacerles Saber Lo Que Les Pasaba Si Hacían Ese Tipo De Actos Y Más Contra Una De Sus Amigas

 **RUBÍ:** Bien Bola De Imbéciles No Los Voy A Liquidar Ya Que Eso Ya Lo Hice Con Los Desgraciados Que Iban A Abusar De Velvet ¿Algo Que Decir? / Pregunto Rubí Usando Su Cara Sería A Lo Cuál Uno De Ellos Respondió Temblando

 **¡El…Lella…Nos Delato Con La Policía De Vacuo…Ade..Masás Fue Quien Nos A Estafado!** / Dijo El Pobre Idiota Nervioso Por El Miedo

Ante Dicha Explicación Ninguno Noto Como Rubí Fruncía El Ceño Al Saber Que Por Un Engaño Casi Violan A Velvet Rubí Sabía Que Uno De Los Socios De Estos Tipos Los Había Truqueado Así Que Sin Nada Más Que Hacer Rubí Comenzó A Cargar De Aura Su Espada Mientras Esta Brillaba Con Unos Rayos

 **RUBÍ:** Simplemente Son Unos Completos Idiotas Habían Sido Engañados Y Timados Por Uno De Sus Propios Matones Y Todavía Le Creyeron En Que La Pobre Fauno Fue La Culpable…..Lo Digo Unos Imbéciles Son Unos Imbéciles…Ahh Y No Se Preocupen Por Sus Negocios Para Estos Momentos Deben De Estar Ardiendo / Dijo Rubí Con Calma

 **¡Maldita Estúpida Te Vamos-…..** / Uno De Ellos No Pudo Terminar De Hablar Cuando De Repente Sintió Como Una Onda Invisible Los Había Atravesado

 **¡FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZ!** Todos Los Sujetos Que Estaban Allí Cayeron Al Suelo Retorciéndose Como Gusanos Con Una Muecas De Dolor Que No Podían Expresar Mientras Eran Convulsionados Por Varios Rayos Hasta Que Estos Cesaron…

Velvet Veía Con Fascinación Como Rubí Con Su Sola Presencia Intimidaba A Todos Esos Sujetos Y Vio Como Sin Pestañar Esta Les Lanzo Un Tajo Con Su Espada Y Estos Cayeron Retorciéndose, Ahora Velvet Veía Como Rubí Avanzaba Hacia Ella Por Lo Que Velvet Un Poco Adolorida Se Puso De Pie Pero No Para Escapar Ya Que Si Ella Hubiera Querido Hacerle Algo ¿Por Qué La Salvo?. Una Vez Que Rubí Y Velvet Estaban De Frente A Frente Velvet Hablo

 **VELVET:** Ah…Gracias Por Salvarme Te Lo Agradezco Mucho Tenía Miedo De Que Esos Sujetos Me Violaran / Decía Velvet Apretando Sus Puños Mientras Luchaba Por No Llorar En Eso Velvet Sintió Una Mano Sobre Su Hombro Siendo La De Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** Descuida Velvet Ya Todo Paso Como Viste Ya Me Encargué De Ellos Al Igual De Sus Negocios Y Del Idiota Que Te Inculpo / Dijo Rubí Tranquilamente Relajando A Velvet

 **VELVET:** Por Cierto ¿Cómo Es Que Sabes Mi Nombre Si Yo Nunca Te He Visto Ni Conocido Antes? / Dijo Velvet Con Curiosidad

 **RUBÍ:** Bueno Me Presento Pero Creo Que Ya Haz Oído De Mí Soy La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Y El Cómo Se Tu Nombre Velvet Sencillo Hace Tiempo Que Te Estoy Siguiendo La Pista, Sé Que Fuiste Integrante Del **"White Fang"** Sé Que Fingiste Tu Muerte Para Poder Escapar Del Ellos, Actualmente Vives Sola, Solías Vivir En Una Remota Isla Llena De Faunos Al Norte De Vacuo Entre Otros Detalles / Dijo Rubí Mientras Terminaba De Decir Eso

Velvet Al Escuchar Como Rubí La Había Investigado Se Tensó Y Se Había Comenzado A Preocupar De Lo Que Buscara Rubí Con Ella ¿Tal Vez Sacarle Información Del **"White Fang"**? ¿Eliminarla A Ella? ¿Por Qué La **"Rosa De Fuego** " La Buscaría? Muchas Preguntas Y Temores Había En La Cabeza De Velvet, Rubí Al Ver Como Velvet Se Ponía Nerviosa Decidió Intervenir Para Evitar Un Mal Entendido

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Velvet!...¡Velvet!... Mantén La Calma Y Relájate El Que Te Busque No Quiere Decir Que Vengo A Eliminarte Sé Que Tuviste Motivos Justos Para Dejar El **"White Fang"** …Te Busco Por Otro Motivo ¿Me Podrías Escuchar Por Un Momento? / Pregunto Rubí A Velvet Quien Pudo Calmarse Para Asentir

 **VELVET:** (Respiro) Bien Te Escucho / Dijo Velvet

 **RUBÍ:** Para No Hacer Largo El Cuento Estoy Armando Un Equipo De 4 Integrantes Para Completar Una "Misión Dada Por Los Altos Mandos Del Concejo De Vale Y Atlas" Así Que Decidí Buscarte Para Saber Si Entrarías A Mi Equipo Provisional ¿Aceptas Formar Parte De Ese Equipo? / Decía Rubí A Una Impresionada Velvet Que No Podía Creer Que La Mismísima **"Rosa De Fuego"** Le Estuviera Pidiendo Que Formara Parte De Sus Equipo

Por Dentro Velvet Se Debatía Si Aceptar Esa Oportunidad, Oportunidad Que Algunos Faunos Rechazarían Por Temor Y Otros Aceptarían Al Ver Que Se Trata De Alguien Fuerte Que Pese A Su Apariencia Juvenil Era Toda Una Experta En Combate Y Asesinato Además Del Hecho De Ser Temida Por Su Nombre, Velvet Comenzó A Debatirse Más De Lo Que Podía Hasta Que Una Suave Mano Toco Su Hombro Y Alzando La Vista Vio A Una Sonriente Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** No Es Necesario Que Me Des Tu Respuesta Ahora Velvet Bien Puedo Esperar Un Par De Días Para Que Lo Pienses Detenidamente / Dijo Rubí De Manera Relajada

Velvet Al Escuchar Eso Se Tranquilizó Y Pudo Pensar Correctamente Para Empezar Comenzó A Analizar Su Situación La Persiguieron Como Animal Unos Criminales Mafiosos, Le Dieron Una Golpiza Además De Que La Patearon Como Un Animal, La Amenazaron Con Asesinarla, Casi Es Violada Por Esos Tipos De No Ser Por Que Apareció La **"Rosa De Fuego"** , Su Estancia En Otros Reinos Era Limitada Debido A La Falta De Documentos De Identidad Y Por Último Velvet Reconocía Su Debilidad Y Timidez Algo Que En El Futuro Sería Un Gran Obstáculo….En Su Mente Se Hacía Una Gran Pregunta….Si Aceptara Unirse Al Equipo De La **"Rosa De Fuego"** ¿Podría Cambiar Todos Esos Problemas Que La Acomplejan?...Dejando Salir Un Largo Suspiro Velvet Encaro A Rubí

 **VELVET:** Si Me Uno A Tu Equipo ¿Qué Gano Yo Más Bien En Que Me Beneficio Yo? / Pregunto Velvet Con Una Expresión De Confianza

Una Disimulada Sonrisa Apareció En Los Labios De Rubí Dando A Entender Que Ya Esperaba Esta Clase De Respuesta Para Rubí Eso No Sería Problema Alguno Ya Que Gracias A Su Entrenamiento Y Estudio Aprendió Maneras De Dialogar Y Llegar A Un Muy Buen Acuerdo Para Ambas Partes…

 **RUBÍ:** Bien Me Esperaba Algo Así…Bueno Para Empezar Velvet Si Aceptas Unirte A Mi Equipo Puedo Ayudarte Con Tus Problemas Documentales Resolverlos En Su Totalidad Tengo Unos Contactos Que Pueden Hacer Eso Y No Te Preocupes Son Legales Esos Tramites, Te Puedo Ofrecerte Una Paga Por Unirte A Esta Misión Que Tengo En Mente, Paga Con La Que Al Final No Tendrás Que Preocuparte Por Donde Vivir O Donde Comer, Protección A Tu Persona Ya Que Al Ser Parte De Mi Equipo Nadie Podrá Atentar Contra Ti Ya Que Eso Sería Meterse Conmigo, Eliminación Total De Pruebas E Historial De Que Alguna Vez Perteneciste Al **"White Fang"** Y Por Último Puedo Entrenarte En Las Artes De Combate Y Uso De Armas **…..¿Te Parece Bien Eso Velvet?...** /Preguntaba Rubí Tranquilamente Esperando Alguna Respuesta Por Parte De Velvet Pero Al Notar Que No Había Respuesta Puedo Observar La Cara De Velvet Que Si Rubí Hubiera Tenido Una Cámara En Ese Momento Valdría Oro La Foto Que Le Hubiera Tomado

La Razón De Por Que Velvet No Había Contestado A La Sencilla Pregunta De Rubí Era Simple…Velvet Estaba Asombrada Por Todo Lo Que Ofrecía La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Con Tal De Ser parte De Su Equipo A Un Que Fuera De Manera Temporal Los Beneficios Que Ella Ofrecía Eran Sumamente Valiosos Para Velvet, Prácticamente Solucionaba Su Situación Con Solo Unirse A Ella Además….Lo Que Más Llamo E Impresiono A Velvet Fue Que La Misma **"Rosa De Fuego"** La Entrenaría Cosa Que Cualquier Chica Como Ella, Fauno U Otra Persona Anhelaría, Ya Que Para Las Chicas Débiles La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Era Una Heroína E Ídolo Para Ellas…..Velvet Sabía Que Sería Una Completa Estúpida E Idiota Si Rechazara Esa Única Oportunidad De Cambiar…..Así Que Sin Dudar Más Respondió A La Pregunta Que Le Habían Hecho…

 **VELVET:** No Tengo Por Qué Pensarlo **"Rosa De Fuego"** ¡Claro Que Acepto Formar Parte De Tu Equipo!...A Un Que Ya Lo Sepas Me Presento….Velvet Scarlatina….A Tu Servicio / Contesto Velvet Mientras Le Extendía La Mano A Rubí Quién Veía Sonriente Esto

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Genial!...Por Cierto No Te Refieras Hacía A mi Así Solo Llámame…Rubí…Y Bienvenida A Mi Equipo A Un Que Sea Temporal…Velvet / Contesto Rubí Correspondiendo Un Apretón De Manos Entre Ella Y Velvet Sin Saber Que Ese Sería El Inicio De Una Amistad

Una Vez Terminado Las Presentaciones Y Saludos Rubí Le Sugirió A Velvet Salir De Allí Lo Más Pronto Posible Ya Que Por La Destrucción Que Había Dejado Rubí Atrás El Lugar Se Llenaría De Policías Y De Agentes De Atlas

 **VELVET:** Y Bien Rubí ¿Cómo Salimos De Aquí Sin Llamar La Atención? / Pregunto Velvet A Lo Que Rubí Contesto

 **RUBÍ:** Sencillo Solo Agárrate Fuerte Y Haz Lo Posible Por No Gritar Tanto / Dijo Rubí Sin Más Y Antes De Que Siquiera Velvet Pudiera Hablar O Preguntar Fue Sujetada De Un Brazo Por Rubí Quién En Cuestión De Instantes Comenzó A Correr A Gran Velocidad Entre Los Callejones De La Ciudad Y De Un Momento a Otro Rubí Un Gran Salto En El Aire Justo En El Momento Que Detrás De Ella Aparecía Un Círculo Mágico Rojo

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Agárrate Bien Velvet! / Dijo Rubí

 **VELVET:** ¿Heee?

Al Hacer Contacto Con Ese Círculo Mágico **…..¡FUAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM!...** Rubí Junto A Una Anonada Velvet Salieron Disparadas A Una Velocidad Increíble Tal Era La Fuerza Y Velocidad Que Parecía Un Destello Rojo El Cuál Soltaba Pétalos De Rosa Acompañado De Los Gritos De Una Bella Chica Fauno

… **..¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...**

Cuyos Lindos Gritos Se Perdían En El Horizonte De La Noche Sobre Esa Ciudad De Vacuo…

 _ **(FIN DE FLASH BACK)**_

 **VELVET:** Y Así Es Como Conocí A La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Digo A Rubí Desde Entonces La He Seguido Durante Estos Meses Me Ayudo A Mejorar En Mi Estilo De Combate Cuerpo A Cuerpo, En El Uso De Armas Y De Mi Semblanza Con La Cual Puedo Generar Una Energía Holográfica Que Me Permite Copiar Cualquier Arma A Un Que Por Ahora Estoy Tratando De Mejorar El Tiempo De Resistencia Y Duración Además Gracias A Rubí Tengo Mayor Confianza Y Descubrí Que Poseo Una Flexibilidad Asombrosa, Desde Entonces Pienso Que Fue Mi Mejor Decisión Seguir A Rubí / Termino De Hablar Velvet

 **JAUNE:** …Vaya Eso Sí Que Es Quedarse Corto Y Me Disculpo Velvet Si Te Hice Recordar Eso / Dijo Jaune Disculpándose Por Recordarle A Velvet El Que La Hayan Intentado Violar

Pero Velvet Solo Negó La Cabeza Dando A Entender Que No Le Molestaba Recordar Ese Momento

 **VELVET:** No Te Disculpes Jaune Ya Que Gracias Eso Pude Conocer A Rubí Y Volverme Fuerte Además De Recuperar Mi Confianza Ante Los Demás A Un Siendo Una Faunus / Dijo Ella

 **JAUNE:** Bien Por Ti Velvet…Bueno Que Esperamos Hay Que Terminar De Comer, Para Preguntarle A Rubí Sobre Lo Que Haremos Al Llegar A Esa Isla

Sin Más Retraso Ambos Comenzaron a Comer Pese A Que Eran Más Hojas Y Vegetales Jaune Nunca Despreciaría La Comida Lastima Que Rubí No Les Pudo Cocinar Como En Aquella Ocasión Tal Fue Su Comida Que Dejo Perplejo A Jaune Y En K.O. A Velvet

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON RUBÍ**

En Un Camarote Se Puede Ver Como Hay Planos, Croquis Y Entre Otras Cosas Como Libros Y Armas Todo Ello Alrededor De Una Chica Peli Negra De Mechas Rojas Que Estaba Sentada Frente A Un Escritorio El Cuál Tenía Una Computadora Portátil De Color Rojo Por Lo Que Se Veía Rubí Estaba Buscando Información Acerca De Ciertos Objetivos En Particulares y Al Parecer Sus Contactos Le Habían Enviado Información Sumamente Valiosa

 **RUBÍ:** A Un No Entiendo ¿Por Qué Weiss Nunca Supo Sobre Las Actividades Ilícitas De Su Padre?...Al Parecer Jacques Schnee Tiene Delirios De Grandeza…Pero Saber Que Esto No Es Lo Peor Si No Que A Desheredado A Weiss De Su Herencia Y De Su Lugar En Industrias Schnee Esto Además De Que Planea Usarla Como Moneda De Cambio ¿Cómo Se Lo Digo Más Bien Que Hago? / Pensaba Rubí Mientras Se Recostaba En El Respaldo De Su Asiento Pensando En Cómo Ayudar A Su Mejor Amiga Claro Conociéndola Con Lo Obstinada, Terca Y Orgullosa Que Es No Escucharía Las Advertencias De Rubí E Iría A Encarar A Su Padre Cosa Que La Delataría Al Revelarle Toda Esa Información, De La Hermana De Weiss, Winter No Podía Tomarla En Cuenta Con Lo Orgullosa Que Es Y Más Si Se Tratara De Asuntos De La Familia Schnee Intercedería Por Ellos Que Antes De Saber La Verdad….Así Que Después De Tanto Pensar Decidió Que Lo Supiera De Otra Forma En Algún Momento Que Estuviera Sola Solo Así Le Daria Un Pequeño Empuje Si Así Lo Necesitara

 **RUBÍ:** (Suspiro) Bien Creo Que Con Eso Ya Queda Zanjado El Asunto Con Weiss, El Asunto Con Blake Ya Lo Tengo Terminado, Ahora Solo Me Falta Lidiar Con Yang Y Con Esos Idiotas De Emerald Y Mercury, Al Parecer La Arpía De Cínder A Un No Hace Sus Movimientos….Bueno Por Ahora Dejare Que " **Junior"** Y **"Rambler"** Sigan Recolectando Más Información

Dejando Eso De Lado Rubí Cerro Su Portátil Y Girando Vio Como Todo Lo Que Estaba Ocupando En Sus Investigaciones Estaba Tirado En El Piso Y Rincones De Su Camarote Decidió Ordenar El Lugar Así Que De Un Chasquido Apareció Un Circulo Mágico Debajo De Sus Pies El Cual Comenzó A Elevar Todo Lo Que Estaba En El Suelo Para Comenzar A Reacomodar Todo De Manera Perfecta Tanto Mapas Y Planos Quedaron Enrollados Listos Para Ser Guardados, Los Libros Quedaron Empacados Y Sus Armas En Una Mesa Cada Una Ordenada, Todo Había Quedado De Manera Ordenada

 **RUBÍ:** Que Bueno Que Aprendí Algo De Magia Como A Resultado Ser Útil Para Estas Cosas / Decía Rubí Sonrientemente Hasta Que Oyó Como Tocaban A Su Puerta

… **."Toc"…."Toc"…."Toc"…**

"Rubí Somos Velvet Y Jaune ¿Podemos Pasar?" / Se Escuchó Del Otro Lado De La Puerta A Lo Que Rubí Contesto

 **RUBÍ:** Adelante Pasen…

Entonces Se Vio Como Se Abría La Puerta De Su Camarote Y Veía Como Velvet Y Jaune Entraban Para Cerrar La Puerta Detrás De Ellos

 **RUBÍ:** Supongo Que Vienen Para Saber Qué Haremos En Cuanto Lleguemos A Nuestro Destino ¿No?

 **VELVET:** Sí…¿Exactamente Que Haremos Al Llegar? / Pregunto Velvet

 **JAUNE:** Además De Que Si Te Recuerdo Que A Donde Vamos Los Humanos No Son Muy Bien Recibidos / Jaune

 **RUBÍ:** Eso Ya Lo Se Jaune De Hecho Quería Ir Discretamente A Ese Lugar Pero Según Mis Contactos Hay Varios Grupos Del **"White Fang"** Incursionando Esa Zona Así Que Seré La Única Que Vaya Sin Ese Disfraz De Fauno, Pero Ustedes Si Lo Harán De Una Vez Se Los Aclaro / Dijo Rubí

 **JAUNE:** ¿Y Por Que El Cambio Repentino? / Pregunto Jaune A Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** Sencillo Recuerden Que Los Faunos Le Temen A La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Eso Ahuyentara A La Mayoría De Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Ya Que Si Ellos Se Acercan Hacia Nuestro Objetivo Complicarían Todo

 **VELVET:** Y ¿Nosotros Donde Entramos En Todo Eso? / Pregunto Velvet Levantando La Mano

 **RUBÍ:** A Eso Voy Antes De Que Nos Presentemos Ante Blake Ustedes Buscaran Información Del **"White Fang"** En Ese Lugar Así Como De Los Diferentes Grupos Que Les Sirven Y Apoyan…Les Voy Hacer Sincera No Va Ser Nada Fácil Pero Sé Que Podremos Además Pueden Usar Fuerza Letal Si Llega Ser Necesario… / Dijo Rubí Seriamente

Cosa Que Al Escuchar Velvet Soltó Una Sonrisa De Gusto Ya Que Podría Probarse A sí Misma En Combate Y Saber Cuánto Había Mejorado En El Uso De Su Semblanza La Cuál Copiaba Armas Virtualmente Junto Con Esa Destreza Al Usarlas.

Por Otro Lado Jaune Estaba Ansioso Y A la Vez Nervioso Ya Que Sería La 1ra Vez Que Combatiría En Solitario Contra Varios Faunos Normalmente Combatía A Lado De Rubí O Velvet Pero Esta Vez Estaría Por Su Cuenta Sabiendo Que Con Eso Sabría Si Su Habilidades Con La Espada Habrían Mejorado Con Ayuda De Rubí, Que Pese A Su Apariencia Ella Es Una Maestra Con La Espada Pese A Que Casi No Lo Demuestre Así Que Era El Momento…

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Alguna Duda, Pregunta? / Les Pregunto Rubí

 **VELVET:** No Ninguna Rubí

 **JAUNE:** Por Mi Parte No

 **RUBÍ:** Bueno Con Eso Aclarado Ser Mejor Que Descansemos Que Mañana Sera Una Día Algo Agitado / Dijo Rubí

Entonces Ambos Comenzaron A Retirarse Del Camarote De Rubí Pero Justo Antes De Que Jaune Saliera Alcanzo A Escuchar Algo Por Parte De Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** …Jaune Te Espero Al Amanecer En La Cubierta Principal Para Un Pequeño Entrenamiento…

Y Con Esas Palabras Dichas Jaune Asintió Con La Cabeza Mientras Salía De La Habitación De Rubí, Con Todo Eso Planeado Y Listo Rubí Decidió Irse A Dormir Ya Que Necesitaría Energías Para Lo Que Vendría En Estos Meses Siguientes…

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUNA PARTE DE ATLAS / MANSIÓN DE LA FAMILIA SCHNEE**

Se Podía Observar Una Gran Y Hermoso Castillo Blanco Como La Nieve Con Ciertos Detalles Y Aspecto De Haber Sido Bañado En Cristales Brillosos, Además Fuera Del Castillo Se Podía Ver Varias Aeronaves De La Armada De Atlas Custodiando Dicho Castillo, Pero Lo Que Nos Importa Es Que Dentro Del Castillo Schnee Más Precisamente Dentro De Un Despacho Se Podía Escuchar Una Fuerte Discusión…

… **¡¿Cómo Que Entraron A Los Servidores De Atlas Y De La Familia Schnee?!...** / Gritaba Furiosamente Un Hombre Alto De Fasiones Serias, Ojos Azules, Cabello Gris Blanco, Bigote Finamente Recortado, El Cuál Vestía Elegantemente Como Un Hombre De Negocios Y No Es Para Más Ya Que Él Era Jacques Schnee Cabecilla De La Familia De Los Schnee Y Dueño De Las Compañías De Polvo-Dust Que Los Schnee Eran Propietarios, Justo En Estos Momentos Estaba En Uno De Sus Constantes Ataques De Ira

"Si Señor Schnee Hace Unos Días Acezaron A Nuestros Servidores Privados Al Parecer Buscaban Algo Desconocemos A Ciencia Cierta Que Buscaban Pero Sea Lo Que Buscaban Era Sumamente Importante Como Para Ignorar Todo Lo Demás Que Había En Nuestros Servidores" / Decía Un Empleado De Industrias Schnee Que Revisaba Un Informe Que Traía

¡¿Nuestros Servidores De "Industrias Schnee" Que Tenemos En Atlas?! / Pregunto El Schnee A Lo Que Su Empleado Puso Una Cara De Miedo

"Sea Quién Haya Sido Es Un Experto Ya Que En Cuestión De Minutos Deshabilito Nuestras Principales Defensas Virtuales, Desactivo Nuestros Firewalls Y Mientras Bajaba La Mayor Parte De Nuestros Datos Este Introducía Al Mismo Tiempo Un Virus Para Desestabilizar El Sistema De Atlas Pero Lo Más Raro Es Que Ese Virus Desapareció De La Nada Y Pese A Que Tratamos De Eliminarlo O Hallarlo No Encontramos Nada Tal Y Como Lo Dije Sea Quién Sea Es Un Experto" / Dijo Nuevamente Algo Aterrado Mirando A Su Muy Molesto Jefe

¡¿Y Qué Fue Lo Que Se Llevaron Idiota Para Que Crees Que Te Pago…..Ahora Dime Exactamente Que Fue Lo Que Se Llevaron De Nuestros Servidores?! / Decía Muy Furioso Mientras Zarandeaba A Su Pobre Empleado

"Bue…Bueno Señor Schnee De Los Servidores De Atlas Solo Se Descargaron Información Relacionada Al **"White Fang"** Información Completa, Información Y Datos De Las Diversas Mafias Criminales De Atlas Y De Mistral Además De Implantar Ese Desconocido Virus Fantasma…

De Los Servidores De "Industrias Schnee" Se Descargaron Prácticamente Todos Nuestros Datos Contratos Y Tratados Comerciales Con Los 3 Reinos De Vale, Mistral Y Vacuo, Información De Nuestros Empleados, Contactos Y Agentes, Información Detallada De Nuestras Principales Fabricas Centrales, Ubicaciones De Nuestros Principales Yacimientos De Dust, Mapas Sobre Estos Últimos Y Por Último Pero Lo Más Sorprendente Es Que Nuestras Cuentas De Efectivo Y Capital Se Encuentran Intactas… / Termino De Decir Su Empleado Mientras Veía Su Informe En El Cuál Le Apareció Un Mensaje

¡Demonios Quién Sería El Maldito Desgraciado Que Tuvo La Osadía De Meterse Con La Familia Schnee Y Más Que Se Atrevió A Husmear En Mis Negociosos, Sea Quien Sea Me Encargare De Acabar Con Su Miserable Existencia…(Suspiro) Al Menos Las Cuentas Bancarías De La Empresa Están Intactas! / Decía Ya Tranquilizándose Un Poco

¿Y Bien Que Me Tienes Que Decir Acerca De Lo Que Se Llevaron Del Servidor Privado De La Familia Schnee? / Pregunto El Señor Schnee Con Disgusto Ante Lo Que Sucedía

"Esto No Le Va Gustar Señor Schnee…..Al Parecer Me Acaban De Notificar Que Ya Descubrieron Lo Que Se Llevaron De Su Servidor Privado, Al Parecer Vaciaron Todo El Dinero De Su Cuenta Personal Y Por Decir Todo Es Todo No Dejaron Ni Una Sola Moneda, También Congelaron Todas Sus Tarjetas De Crédito Bancarías, También Vaciaron La Herencia Que Le Correspondía A La Señorita Weiss, Pero Eso No Es Todo Al Parecer Encontraron Lo Que Buscaban Ya Que Se Llevaron Varios Documentos Relacionados Con La Herencia Que Le Correspondía A La Señorita Weiss, Así Como Otros Documentos Donde Se Habla De La Destitución Hereditaria A La Señorita Weiss Así Como En El Que Se Menciona Al Nuevo Heredero Universal De "Industrias Schnee" Y De La "Familia Schnee" Junto A Una Acta En La Que Describe Totalmente El Porqué De Su Decisión…Además Señor Schnee…..Se Llevaron Todos Los Reportes Acerca De Nuestros "Proyectos Fallidos", "Proyectos Oscuros" Y De Los "Negocios Black Lotus" Se Llevaron Todo Lo Relacionado Con Eso Sea Quién Sea…Ahora Tiene Un Peligroso Haz Bajo La Manga Que Podría Llevar A La Ruina A "Industrias Schnee" Si No Hacemos Algo Al Respecto…Lo Único Que Dejaron Atrás Fue Esto Señor…" / Dijo Su Empleado Mostrándole Cierto Emblema…

Jacques Schnee Siempre Se A Caracterizado Por Ser Un Hombre De Carácter Fuerte Y De Temple Frio Como El Hielo Además De Un Hombre Poderoso Tanto Financieramente Como Políticamente Pero Nunca Se Esperó Que Alguien Haya Podido Hackear Los Servidores De Sus Industrias Y Empresas Ni De La Misma Atlas Siéndole Robado Importantes Acuerdos Comerciales, Ubicaciones Estratégicas, Secretos Industriales, Por Otra Parte El Robo De Información Que Lo Relacionaba Con Algunos Sucios Negocios Con El **"White Fang"** En Sus Inicios Además De Otros Negocios Algo Turbios Que Hizo Con Las Diversas Mafias De Vale Y Mistral Si Esa Información Cayera En Manos De La Armada De Atlas Sería Perjudicial Para El Y Su Empresa Pese A Que Podría Salir De Ese Problema Sus Negocios Se Verían Afectados Y Ni Decir Sobre La Imagen De Los Schnee Quedarían En Vergüenza Absoluta, Pero Lo Que Más Temía Era Que Ya No Tenía Los Documentos Y Reportes Acerca De Sus Actos Ilícitos Que Lo Podrían Poner En Un Grave Problema No Solo La Ley Si No Que Con Los Mismos Concejos De Los 4 Reinos….

Y Para Empeorar Ahora Había Alguien Que Podría Darle Información A Su Hija Weiss Una Vez Que Ella Se Enterara Que Hubiera Sido Desheredada De Su Herencia Y De Su Derecho A Ser La Cabecilla De Los Schnee Incluso De Las Industrias Schnee Que Le Correspondían Por Derecho Además De Que En El Acta Que Él Había Hecho Demostrando El Por Qué Su Decisión También Había Un Apartado Donde El Mismo Jacques Schnee Ofrecía La Mano De Su Hija Weiss Schnee En Matrimonio Con Los Hijos De Algunos Empresarios Y Políticos Influyentes Teniendo Así Más Influencia Para Sus Propósitos….Pero Lo Que Más Le Aterraba Fue Que La Misma Weiss Se Enterara De Esto Antes De Tiempo La Única Manera De Evitar Que Indagara Acerca De Su Herencia Arrebatada Y Lugar Dentro De Los Schnee Era Tenerla Lejos De Estos Asuntos Y Que Manera De Hacerlo Que Enviándola A Esa Academia De Cazadores En Vale Lejos De Atlas Y De Él, Pese A Que Estaba En Contra Total De Que Su Hija Fuera Una Cazadora No Le Era Viable Para Lo Que Tenía Planeado Con Ella Pero Gracias A Lo Sucedido Todo Eso Se Había Ido A La Mierda Por Lo Que Tragándose Su Orgullo Tendría Que Enviar Lejos De El A Su Hija Menor O Mejor Dicho A Su Estorbo Menor Ya Que Ahora Podría Ser Un Problema Más Adelante…

Por Lo Que Viendo Solucionado Ese Problema Relacionado Con Su Hija Menor Ahora Tendría Que Lidiar Con Lo Que Tendría Problemas Más Adelante Pero Nada Del Mundo Lo Preparo Para Lo Que Contemplo En El Reporte Que Su Empleado Le Mostraba En Su Tablet Digital Se Podía Ver El Logotipo De Una Rosa Roja Como La Sangre En Llamas Mientras Soltaba Pétalos Rojos, Jacques Schnee Quedo Sin Habla Y En Shock Ya Que Quién Había Logrado Penetrar En Sus Servidores Personales Y De Negocios Había Sido Nada Más Y Menos Que La Mismísima **"Rosa De Fuego"** Ya Que Para Estas Altura Todos En Los 4 Reinos Conocían De Su Fama No Por Nada Era El Miedo De Los Faunos Del **"White Fang",** El Terror De Las Mafias Y Criminales No Solo Por Sus Graves O Brutales Palizas Que Daba Tanto A Faunos Y Humanos O El Como Asesinaba A Sangre Fría A Los Mafiosos Que Tenían Negocios De Trata De Personas O Sus Dotes Informáticos Para Hackear Redes De Información, Bancarías, Policiacas Y Militares Por Razones Como Esas Las Diversas Mafias De Vacuo Y Vale La Evitaban Como A La Peste Ya Que Un Enfrentamiento Directo Con Ella Siempre Terminaba Mal. Ahora Jacques Schnee Posiblemente La Tenía Como Enemigo Daba Gracias Al Cielo No Tener Entre Sus Turbias Transacciones Negocios De Trata Y Prostitución Si No Eso Hubiera Firmado Su Sentencia De Muerte…Así Que Tranquilizándose Lo Mejor Que Pudo Se Puso Analizar ¿Por Qué La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Se Llevaría Todo Eso Entendía Lo De Los Secretos Y Datos De Sus Industrias Ya Que Eso Lo Podría Vender Al Mejor Postor, Lo De Sus Sucios Y Turbios Negocios Con Eso Podría Hundirlo A El En La Ruina Y A Toda La Familia Schnee Ya Sea Con Las Autoridades, Con El Concejo De Los 4 Reinos O Con Los Mismos 4 Reinos…Si Teniendo Todo Eso No A Hecho Movimiento Alguno ¿Por Qué Robar Todo Eso Y No Hacer Nada? Era Lo Que A Jacques Schnee Le Preocupaba, Pero El Hecho De Que Robara Información Relacionada Con Su Hija Menor Weiss, Su Cuenta Bancaría, Documentos Correspondiente A Su Desherencia Y Lugar De La Familia Schnee No Le Preocupaban En Absoluto….Lastima Que Eso En El Futuro Sería Su Mayor Error Que Le Costaría Caro…

 **JACQUES:** ¡Tu Tráeme De Inmediato A Winter Necesito Que Comience A Investigar Con Rapidez Este Asunto Y Que Nadie Además De Los Que Sean Necesario Sepan De Este Asunto…Me Oíste…! / Dijo Seriamente El A Su Empleado Quien Salió Rápidamente De Su Despacho

 **JACQUES:** (Si No Fuera Por Que Summer Rose Esta Muerta Diría Que Es Ella O La Hija Que Ella Hubiera Tenido A Un No Me Creo Que Haya Sido La Única Mujer En Darme Una Paliza Y Enfrentarme….Jeeeee Que Irónico Es El Destino) / Pensaba El Schnee

Sin Saber Que Fuera De Su Despacho Una Peli Blanca De Cabello Largo En Una Coleta Había Escuchado Parte De Su Conversación (Claro Sin Saber Lo Último Acerca De Su Desherencia, Por Lo Que Poco A Poco Comenzó a Retirarse De Allí Con Un Mar De Confusiones En Su Cabeza….

 **REGRESANDO CON RUBÍ Y LOS DEMÁS.**

Amanecía En El Mar El Cuál En Estos Momentos Estaba En Tranquila Calma Mientras Un Gran Barco Cruzaba En El Sin Prisa Alguna Pues En Unas Horas Llegarían A Su Destino.

En Los Camarotes La Brillante Luz Del Amanecer Golpeaba En Donde Se Encontraba Alguien Durmiendo Debido A Que Estaba Tapada Hasta La Cabeza Solo Se Podía Observar Un Par De Orejas Café De Conejo Salir De Las Sabanas…

-Hmmmmmm…Hhhmmmmmmmm….Ahhh…5 Minutos Más…

Decía Una Voz Femenina Que Se Revolvía Debajo De Las Sabanas…Hasta Que Se Levantó Poco A Poco Mostrando A Una Soñolienta Velvet Quien Se Había Despertado Por Lo Que Se Ve Usaba Como Pijama Una Blusa Manga Larga De Botones A Medio Abotonar Mostrando Un Leve Escote Que Contenía Un Par De Pechos Copa C, A Un Soñolienta Velvet Se Levantaba Lentamente De Su Cama Mostrando Que Nada Más Estaba Usando Unas Lindas Bragas Rosas Con Un Moño Blanco En Medio Como Adorno Una Vez De Píe Bostezo Una Vez Más Mientras Comenzaba A Caminar Hacía El Baño Hasta Que **…..¡SUUUIIIINNNNNN!...¡KYAAAA!...¡PAM!...**...Si Darse Cuenta Velvet Había Tropezado Con Su Pequeño Baúl Que Tenia En El Suelo Cayendo Cómicamente De Sentón En El Suelo Mientras Se Reponía Del Golpe

 **VELVET:** ….¡Auch!...Eso Dolió….

 **(POV VELVET)**

Después De Mi Graciosa Caída Mañanera Me Dirigí Al Baño A Prepararme Ya Que Según Rubí Hoy Arribamos A Esa Isla De Faunos, Lo Que Me Trae Recuerdos A Un Que Algunos No Muy Gratos Pero Necesitamos La Poca Información Que Tenga Blake Sobre El **"White Fang"** Solo Espero Que No Tengamos Problemas Con Los Demás Faunos.

Después De Haberme Cambiado Por Una Chaqueta Manga Larga De Cuero Color Café Con Una Blusa Negra Junto A Unos Pequeños Pantaloncillos De Igual Color Con Un Cinturón Amarillo El Cuál Sujetaba Mi Preciado Baúl Y Ponerme Unas Medias Negras Con Un Anillo Dorado Dibujado Alrededor En Ellas Hasta Medio Muslo Y Unos Botines Negros, Después De Eso Salí De Mi Camarote Y Pase A Ver A Jaune Para Despertarlo Pero Tras Varias Veces De Tocar Y No Recibir Respuesta Alguna Decidí Ir A La Cubierta A ver Que Podía Desayunar Ya Qué Como Sabía Que Rubí Era De Esas Personas Que Se Levantan Temprano No Toque A Su Puerta Ya Que Podría Estar Fuera Haciendo Quién Sabe Que…Pero Cuando Llegue A La Cubierta Pude Ver Como Había Varios Faunos Alrededor Al Parecer Estaban Viendo Algo Que Les Había Llamado La Atención Hasta Que De Repente Escuche **….¡CLAN!...¡CLAN!...¡CLAN!...¡CLAN!...¡CLAN!... ¡CLAN!...¡RAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

 **¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡CLAN!...¡CLAN!...¡CLAN!...**

Varios Sonidos De Espadas Chocando Entre Sí Y Las Constantes Exclamaciones Llamaron Mi Atención Por Lo Que Con Curiosidad Me Acerca A Ello Y Pasando Entren Toda La Gente Vi A Que Se Debía Todo Ese Alboroto Vi Como Jaune Estaba En Un Duelo Contra Rubí Espada A Espada Jaune Usando Su Casco Vikingo Con Cuernos Para Pasar Desapercibido Jaune Usaba Una Armadura De Pecho Que Solo Cubría Esa Parte Unas Coderas En Los Codos Junto A Unos Guantes Café Sin Dedos, La Espada Que Usaba Parecía Antigua Pero Clásica Y En Buen Estado Pero A Un Así Se Veía Potente Y Nada Débil…. ¡ **CLAN!...¡CLAN!...¡CLAN!...¡CLANS**!...Un Gran Choque Entre Ambas Espadas Me Trajo De Vuelta A La Realidad Para Ver Como Jaune Bloqueaba La Espada De Rubí Con Su Escudo Desplegable Pero Lo Que Más Me Llamo La Atención Fue Que Rubí Empujaba Con Una Sola Mano Su Espada Contra El Escudo De Jaune, Hablando De Rubí Ella Solo Vestía Un Pants Deportivo Color Negro Con Rojo Junto A Unos Tenis Converse Negros De Suela Blanca Los Cuáles En Los Costados Tenían Una Estrella Roja Encerrada En Un Círculo, Su Cabello Atado En 2 Trenzas Con Unas Ligas, Rubí En Todo El Momento Del Combate Tenia Una Mirada De Estar Evaluando Los Constantes Ataques De Jaune Además De Como Este Reaccionaba Ante Los Contra Ataques Por Parte De Rubí Los Cuáles Bloqueaba Con Éxito…Bueno A Veces Ya Que Al Parecer Rubí Tenía Gran Maestría Con La Espada Pese A Su Actitud Relajada No Bajaba La Guardia En Todo Momento.

Por El Otro Lado Me Sorprendía Que Jaune No Se Dejara Llevar Por La Frustración De No Poder Asestarle Un Buen Golpe A Rubí….A Un Que No Se Si Eso Era Buena Idea Ya Que Ambos Estaban Usando Espadas Reales Y Sumamente Afiladas…..

… **¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!...….¡CLAN!...¡CLAN!...¡CLAN!...¡CLAN!...¡CLAN!...¡OOHHHRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!...**

Me Quede Impresionada Al Ver Como Jaune En Un Movimiento Ágil Comenzó A Atacar A Rubí Usando Un Combo De Espada Junto A Su Escudo Haciendo Retroceder Unos Cuantos Pasos A Rubí Para Finalizar Dando Una Patada Frontal A Rubí La Cuál Bloqueo Con Facilidad Usando Su Ante Brazo.

" **¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡** Impresionante!...Esa Chica Ratón Ni Siquiera A Rompido A Sudar Contra Ese Chico Toro"…

Escuche Con Asombro Como Los Faunos Presentes Se Impresionaban Con La Batalla Que Veían Al Parecer Nadie Ha Descubierto Que Tanto Rubí Como Jaune No Son Faunos Y Si Se Fijaran Bien Verían Que La Cola Que Sale De Tras De Rubí Tienen Al Final De Una Punta Como De Flecha, Dando A Entender Que Es Una Cola De Demonio…Bueno Casi Nadie Conoce A Otros Demonios Que No Sean Los Grimm O Faunos…De Repente La Voz De Rubí Me Saco De Trance Cuando Escuche Que Susurro Unas Palabras Extrañas…

…" _ **Gatrandis Babel Ziggurat Edenal Emustolrozen Finé El Balal Zillz"….**_

En Cuanto Rubí Termino De Exclamar Esas Palabras Se Hizo Un Gran Silencio Pero Tan Silencioso Que Ni Siquiera Se Podía Escuchar Las Olas Del Mar…..

 **¡FUUUUUUUUAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!...** Una Fuerte Honda Sónica Mando A Volara Jaune Cerca De Una Pared Que Había Cerca **….¡PAMMMMM!...¡AHOUH!...** Vi Como Jaune Reboto Contra Esa Pared Agrietándola Lo Bueno Que Era De Madera Y Mármol Si No Jaune Estaría Con Unas Costillas Rotas, Jaune Cayo Al Piso Pero Antes De Si Quiera Rebotar Contra El Un Circulo Mágico Rojo-Negro Apareció Debajo De El Frenando Su Caída, Para Luego Ver A Rubí Dándole La Mano Para Ayudarlo A Ponerse De Píe Cosa Que Jaune Agradeció Para Luego Escuchar Como Los Faunos Que Estaban Allí Aplaudían Por El Espectáculo Que Habían Presenciado A Lo Que Rubí Solo Agradecía La Atención…..

 **(POV NORMAL)**

Tras Ver Como Ambos Contendientes Habían Terminado Su Duelo Los Faunos Comenzaron A Retirarse Por El Lugar Excepto 3 Personas

 **RUBÍ:** Has Mejorado Jaune Al Parecer Ya Has Dominado El Nivel Básico-Medio De Un Espadachín Sigue Esforzándote Sé Que Puedes / Le Decía Rubí A Jaune Quién Estaba Allí

 **JAUNE:** Gracias Por Esas Alentadoras Palabras Rubí Sé Que A Un Me Falta Mucho Pero Me Has Dado Algo De Confianza En Mí Mismo / Decía Agradecido Jaune Como Todo Arc

 **RUBÍ:** En Fin No Me Lo Agradezcas Todo Ya Que Fue Tu Esfuerzo Lo Que Hizo Que Mejoraras, Así Que Deja De Agradecerme Que Tenemos Cierto Asunto Que Hacer / Dijo Rubí A Lo Que Jaune Asintió

Ambos Se Dirigían A Buscar A Cierta Chica Conejo Pero No Fue Necesario Ya Que Esta Misma Se Dirigía Hacia Ellos Con Una Dulce Sonrisa

 **VELVET:** Buen Espectáculo El Que Dieron / Dijo La Faunus

 **JAUNE:** Gracias Por Decirlo

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Viste Nuestra Batalla?... ¿Cómo Estuvo Jaune? / Le Pregunto Rubí A Velvet Ya Que Quería Saber La Opinión De Un A Espectadora

Velvet Pensó Bien Lo Que Diría Era Cierto Que Jaune Era Un Completo Mediocre (Sin Ofender) En El Uso De La Espada En Lo Único Bueno Que Podía Hacer Era El Tratar De Esquivar Objetos O Usar Su Escudo Desplegable, Pero Gracias A La Ayuda De Rubí Este Había Mejorado Al Punto De Estar En Una Categoría Intermedia Capas De Tratar De Plantarle Cara A Alguno Que Otro Guerrero O Grimm

 **VELVET:** …Solo Me Basta Con Decir Que Jaune Tiene Un Buen Talento Para La Espada / Dijo Velvet Con Sinceridad A Lo Que Rubí Contesto

 **RUBÍ:** Y Bien Jaune ¿Qué Opinas Tú?

Esta Pregunta Puso Pensativo A Jaune Ya Que Antes De Toparse Con La **"Rosa De Fuego"** (Rubí) Era Un Completo Idiota En Lo Que Se Refiere A Al Combate Con Espada Y A Las Actitudes De Un Cazador De Clase Regular De No Haber Sido Por Rubí Jaune Hubiera Muerto Ya Hace Varias Ocasiones Además De Entre Toda Su Familia Él Siempre Había Sido El Más Débil De Ellos….¡Incluso De Sus 7 Hermanas Las Menores Lo Superaban!...Dejándolo Humillado Pero Gracias A Ese Encuentro Con Rubí Y Velvet Ese Día Todo Cambio Para Bien Por Lo Que Inhalando Hondo Soltó Su Opinión

 **JAUNE:** Para Serles Sincero Me He Dado Cuento De Que He Mejorado Por Eso Estoy Consiente De Mi Habilidad Actual Para Poder Plantar Cara Mis Problemas Y Retos Así Que Me Esforzare Más A Partir De Este Momento No Voy A Dejar Que El Esfuerzo De Rubí Y La Confianza Que Depositaron En Mí Se Desperdicie….Gracias Rubí…Velvet…. / Fueron Las Sinceras Palabras De Jaune Arc

Al Parecer Esa Respuesta Era La Que Rubí Estaba Esperando Ya Que Dejo Salir Una Sonrisa Por Lo Anterior Dicho, Hasta Que Oyeron….

 **VELVET:** Lamento Interrumpir Chicos Pero Al Parecer Creo Que Hemos Llegado / Dijo Velvet Quien Estaba Un Poco Alejada De Ellos Mirando Hacia Cierta Dirección

 **JAUNE:** Eso Es…..

 **RUBÍ:** Sí Sin Duda Alguna Es La Isla Más Alejada De Archipiélago De Todo Vacuo Pero A La Vez El Hogar De Faunos Que Se Ocultan Allí Por Muchas Razones…¡Bien Que Esperamos! / Dijo Rubí Con Emoción Seguida De Velvet Y Jaune Después De Todo Habían Pasado 4 Días En Alta Mar Para Llegar Aquí…

 **ISLA DE KU KUANA / MUELLE Y MERCADO PRINCIPAL**

El Barco Donde Rubí Y Los Demás Viajaban Había Atracado En Un Pequeño Muelle El Cuál Estaba Cerca De Un Mercado, Una Vez Que Atraco Y Dejo Bajar Una Gran Rampa Sus Pasajeros Comenzaron A Bajar Siendo En Su Totalidad Faunos Y "Faunos" Siendo Los Últimos En Bajar Velvet, Jaune Y Rubí A Un Que Ella Llamaba Más La Atención Debido A Que En Estos Momentos No Era Rubí Rose Si No La **"Rosa De Fuego** " Lo Único Diferente De Su Atuendo Era Una Cola De Demonio Que Salía De Su Espalda Dando Una Apariencia Intimidante..

 **RUBÍ:** Andando Que Tal Vez Alguno Que Otro Fauno Me Reconozca / Dijo Rubí Mientras Caminaba Perdiéndose Entre La Multitud Del Aglomerado Mercado De Faunos

 **VELVET:** Vamos Que No Creo Que Rubí Sepa Donde Viva Blake

 **JAUNE:** Pues Guíanos

Siguiendo A Rubí Ambos También Se Perdieron Entre La Multitud De Faunos Esperando No Llamar Tanto La Atención.

Los 3 Iban Caminando Entre La Multitud De Faunos Mientras Jaune Hablaba De Lo Concurrido Que Se Encontraba El Lugar Mientras Velvet Les Explicaba De El Por Qué Hasta Que Llegaron A Una Zona Alta Donde Velvet Les Indico El Lugar Donde Pudiera Estar Cierta Gatita

 **RUBÍ:** Y Bien ¿Por Qué Casa Empezamos? / Pregunto Rubí Mientras Veía Desde Lo Alto Decenas De Casas Distribuidas Alrededor

 **JAUNE:** Yo Creo Que Deberíamos Comenzar Con Esa Casa Roja Con Forma De Pescado / Dijo Jaune Señalando Cierta Casa A Su Izquierda

 **VELVET:** He…Chicos De Hecho La Casa De Blake Es Esa Que Esta Allá / Señalo Velvet Hacía La Casa Que Tenían En Frente La Cuál Era Enorme Con Detalles Orientales Como El Techo Puntiagudo Y Unos Pasillos De Madera Junto A Unja Gran Puerta De Metal Con El Dibujo De Un Dragón Oriental, Dejando A Jaune Sin Palabras A Un Que Rubí Ya Se Hacía Más O Menos Una Idea

 **RUBÍ:** (Ahora Entiendo Por Qué Blake Tenía Ese Estilo De Pelea, Al Parecer Procede De Un Antiguo Clan Ninja) / Pensaba Rubí

 **JAUNE:** Bien Entonces Que Esperamos / Dijo Jaune Para Comenzara A Caminar Solo Para Ser Detenido Por Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Espera Jaune! No Podemos Ir Así Como Así Y Tocar A La Puerta Y Esperar A Que Nos Abran Como Si Nada Primero Hay Que Informarnos Antes De Hacer Algún Movimiento Aquí Recuerda Lo Que Dijiste "En Este Lugar Los Humanos No Son Bienvenidos" / Le Decía A Jaune Quién Asintió Ya Que Era Cierto

 **RUBÍ:** Velvet Conoces Algún Lugar Donde Podamos Obtener Algo Información

 **VELVET:** Bueno De Hecho Sí…Es Uno De Los Bares De La Isla Allí Se Reúnen Los Capitanes De Las Embarcaciones, Algunos Cabecillas De Clanes De Faunos, Entre Oros Faunos Posiblemente Allí Podamos Obtener Información Fresca / Respondió Velvet

Y No Era De Sorprender Que Rubí Pensara Algo Antes De Actuar Ya Que Durante Estos 6 Meses Que Habían Seguido A Rubí Se Habían Percatado De Lo Cuidadosa Que Era Al Momento De Elaborar Alguna Estrategia O Plan Teniendo En Cuenta Riesgos Y Beneficios

 **RUBÍ:** Al Parecer Tendremos Que Ir Allí…Jaune….Velvet Tengan Listas Sus Armas Que Posiblemente Tengamos Que Destrozar El Lugar / Decía Rubí Con Una Sonrisa Mientras Cerraba Los Ojos

 **JAUNE:** Ok Como Digas Rubí

 **VELVET:** ..Eh?...

Sin Más Preámbulos Ellos Comenzaron A Dirigirse A Cierto Bar Donde Posiblemente Les Seria Informado Acerca De Cierta Gatita Y Del **"White Fang"** A Lo Lejos De Ellos Se Podía Observar Una Figura Escondida Entre La Copa De Una Palmera Observándolos Fijamente Hasta Que De Repente Vio Como Rubí Se Detuvo Y Giro Su Cabeza Mirando Hacia Esa Figura La Cuál Tuvo Que Desaparecer De Allí

 **JAUNE** : ¿Rubí?

 **RUBÍ:** Hay Que Darnos Prisa Al Parecer Nos Siguen / Hablo Rubí Quien Comenzó A Acelerar El Paso Siendo Imitada Por Velvet Y Jaune…

En Una Casa De Aspecto Oriental Se Encontraba Una Chica Faunus Recargada Sobre Los Barandales De Un Segundo Piso Pensando Acerca De Todo Lo Que Había Sucedido En Estas Últimas 2 Semanas Desde Que Había Desertado Del **"White Fang"** En Plena Operación Con El Líder Provisional Del **"White Fang"** Adam Taurus Su Compañero Y Mentor, Por Más Que No Lo Quisiera Aceptar Sabía Que Había Elegido El Momento Menos Adecuado Para Desertar Ya Que Sería Catalogada Como Una Traidora A Su Causa Haciendo Que Comenzaran A Cazarla Como Un Animal Irónico ¿No? A Un Que Sabía Que Había Hecho Una Buena Elección Ya Que No Quería Usar Sus Habilidades Para Seguir Con Esos Actos Criminales, Blake Quería Un Cambio Para Si Misma Y El **"White Fang"** Estaba Lejos De Darle Ese Cambio Que Ella Esperaba…

Blake En El Fondo Pensaba Que No Se Había Equivocado En Decidir El Momento Para Desertar De Allí Ya Que Una Semana Después De Que Deserto Del **"White Fang"** Este Se Vio Atacado En Alguna Parte De Vacuo Precisamente Donde Ella Y Parte De Su Anterior Equipo Vigilaba Uno De Los Depósitos Más Grande De Dust Y Armas Que Habían Robado De Vacuo Y Vale Por Lo Que Se Entero Fue Atacado Por La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Y Al Parecer No Venia Sola Ya Que Por Los Pocos Faunos Que Lograron Huir Esta Venia Acompañada Por Una Chica Faunus Precisamente Una Chica-Conejo Y Por Un Chico Rubio De Ojos Azules Que Portaba Una Espada Y Un Escudo Desplegable Mientras Ellos Luchaban Contra Los Faunos Que Habían Fuera La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Entro Al Almacén Donde Estaban Los Demás Faunos Los Cuáles Trataron De Hacerle Frente Inútilmente Ya Que En Minutos El Lugar Estaba Lleno De Explosiones Y Fuego Por Todos Lados Eso Sin Contar Que Los Faunos Que Lucharon Contra Ella Quedaron Con Alguna Lesión Grave, Algunos Salieron Gravemente Heridos Y Quemados Pero Otros No Tuvieron La Misma Suerte Ya Que Habían Sido Brutalmente Apaleados Rompiéndoles Los Huesos Hasta Sacárselos, Algunos Quedaron Hechos Cenizas Y Otras Habían Quedado Como Coladeras Llenos De Agujeros A Otros Les Había Reventado La Cabeza Junto A Los sesos…Pero Eso No Era Lo Peor No Lo Peor Es Que Estos Últimos Habían Sido Asesinados Con Unas Cuantas Rosas Rojas Que Pese A Lo Hermosas Que Eran Resultaron Ser Sumamente Peligrosas…..Para Cuando Todo Termino El Lugar Estaba Hecho Ruinas Todo Completamente Destruido Y Quemado Lo Único Que Quedaba Eran Cientos De Pétalos Rojos. Blake Sabía Que Había Corrido Con Suerte Ya Que Tenía Planeado Desertar Luego De Su Misión Pero Por Alguna Razón Lo Hizo Antes, Blake Lo Admitiera O No Sabía Que Ella No Habría Durado Mucho Contra **"La Rosa De Fuego"** O Contra El **"Demonio Rojo"** Como Le Decían Ya Que El Nivel De Habilidad Y Poder Entre Ellas Era Muy Lejos Y Esperaba No Encontrase Con Ella….

Lástima Que Blake No Sabía Lo Que Le Esperaba Dentro De Unas Horas Ya Que La Misma **"Rosa De Fuego"** Ya Se Encontraba En Ese Mismo Lugar.

 **¿?:** ¿A Un Sigues Pensando En Eso? / De Repente Detrás De Ella Se Escuchó Una Voz Y Pudo Observar A Una Mujer Faunus De Orejas De Gato Y Ojos Ámbar, Tenia El Cabello Corto Piel Clara, Vestía Un Especie De Kimono Con Falda Larga Hasta Los Tobillos Pero Ajustado Resaltando Su Hermosa Figura Junto A Un Pechos Decentes Sobre El Kimono Traía Una Blusa Abierta De Color Negro Con Blanco Como Su Kimono

 **BLAKE:** Si…Mamá Y No Me Arrepiento De Nada Solo Que Ahora No Se Por Donde Volver A Comenzar / Dijo Blake Mirando A La Hora Identificada Como Su Madre….Kalí

 **KALÍ:** Sabes Que Siempre Te Apoyaremos Blake Y Nos Alegra A Tu Padre Y A Mí Que Dejaras Esa Organización / Decía Su Madre Mientras La Abrazaba

 **BLAKE:** Y Papá Que Opina De Esto / ¿Pregunto Blake? A Su Madre Quién Puso Una Cara Nerviosa

 **KALÍ:** Digamos Que Es Mejor Que No Le Menciones Eso Por Lo Menos En Algunos Días / Dijo Ella A Lo Que Blake Entendió

El Padre De Blake Tenía Un Carácter Algo Explosivo Y Un Rostro Demostraba Dureza Cosa Que No Ayudaba En Momentos Cuando Este Estaba Enojado Ya Que Él Tenía Un Carácter De Un León Salvaje…

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON RUBÍ Y LOS DEMÁS**

Rubí, Velvet Y Jaune Estaban Frente A Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Vieja Cantina Al Muy Estilo Del Viejo Oeste Completamente Hecha De Madera Arriba De Ella Mostraba El Nombre Del Bar El Cuál Era _"Taberna El Jabalí"_ Además De Que Por Adentro Se Escuchaba Una ¿Pianola?...Si Ese Era Un Lugar Algo Raro

 **JAUNE:** ¿Siempre Ha Sido Así De Extraño Este Lugar? / Pregunto Jaune A Velvet Quién Parecía No Sorprenderle

 **VELVET:** Naahh…Siempre A Sido Así De Extraño Bueno Entremos Que Probablemente Tardemos Un Rato / Dijo Velvet

Justo Cundo Comenzaron A Acercarse Al Lugar **…..¡CRAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!...¡SPLAMMMMM!...AOUCH** …

Un Fauno Con Cola Y Orejas De Burro Salió Disparado Por Una De Las Ventanas De La Cuál Provenían Unas Risas Algo Toscas, Poco A Poco El Fauno Comenzó A Levantarse Tambaleándose De Un Lado A Otro En Completo Estado De Ebriedad El Cuál Fijo Su Mirada Ante Rubí, Jaune Y Velvet

 **FAUNO:** Hie…Pero…Hie..Que…Hei..Tenemos Aquí Hie Un Sexy Demonio…Hie….Un Vikingo…Amarillo…Hie Y ….Hie Oh Pero…Hie Una Hermosa Y Lujuriosa…Hie Conejita….Oye Preciosa…Hi…¿Cuánto Cobras..Por Hora?...Hie….Mira Que Par…Hie…Debombones Tienes….Hie…Preciosa…

Ante La Incrédula Mirada De Ambos El Fauno Ebrio Estaba Tocando Los Pechos De Velvet Mientras Esta Estaba Temblando No De Miedo Si No De Ira Mientras En Su Cabeza Aparecían Varías Marcas De Furia Aparecían Sobre La Cabeza De Velvet, Jaune Al Ver Esto Iba A Intervenir Pero Una Mano De Rubí Lo Detuvo Haciéndole Una Seña De Que Esperara Ya Que Verían Algo Gracioso….

 **VELVET:** **….¡Estúpido Fauno Asqueroso!...¡SSSSSPPPPPLLLLAAAAMMMMMMMMM!...**

En Un Ataque De Ira Velvet Le Había Dado Un Buen Puñetazo Cargado De Aura En La Cara Al Fauno Que La Estaba Manoseando Fue Tan Fuerte El Puñetazo Que Literalmente Lo Envió A Volar De Regreso Hacía La Cantina Entrando Por Otra Ventana Rompiéndola En El Acto Mientras Se Escuchaban Como Varias Cosas Se Rompían Hasta Oír Un Duro Golpe Seco.

…..

Dentro Del Bar (Cantina) Se Podía Ver Como Faunos De Todo Tipo Bebían Y Fumaban Sin Ninguna Preocupación El Cantinero Que Era Un Fauno Carnero Con Cuernos Limpiaba Un Vaso Viendo A Los Faunos Mientras Otros Comenzaban Una Pequeña Riña Debido A Un Juego De Naipes Y Otros Se Estaban Riendo Como Locos Ya Que Habían Aventado Por A Uno De Sus Amigos Por La Ventana A Modo De Broma, Estaban Riendo Como Idiotas Por Lo Que Habían Hecho…Hasta Que De Repente Oyeron Un Fuerte Grito Cargado De Ira…

… **.¡Estúpido Fauno Asqueroso!...¡SSSSSPPPPPLLLLAAAAMMMMMMMMM!...**

… **.¡CRASH!...** De Repente Un Fauno Entro Por Otra Ventana Rompiéndola Justo Para Estrellarse Contra Los Mismos Que Lo Habían Lanzado Hace Unos Momentos **…..¡CRASH!...¡PLASMMMM!...¡PAMMMMMM!** En Su Pequeño Trayecto No Solo Había Destrozado La Ventana Si No Que Parte Del Piso Donde Reboto Para Luego Despedazar Una Mesa Y Algunas Sillas Estrellándose Contra Sus Compañeros Faunos Para Luego Quedar Incrustados En La Pared Completamente Inconscientes Y Con Unas Cuantas Heridas Ante La Mirada Atónita De Todos Los Faunos Que Estaban Allí…

… **..¡SPLAMMMMMMM!...** Las Puertas Del Bar Fueron Abiertas De Par En Par Por Una Bota De Una Chica Encapuchada Quien Era Rubí Seguida De Velvet Quién No Venían Con Buena Cara Ya Que A Un Estaba Furiosa Y Jaune Quién Venia Detrás De Ellas Tenia Una Sonrisa Por Lo Que Había Visto Sonrisa Que Se Hizo Más Grande Al Ver Donde Había Terminado Ese Fauno Que Había Manoseado A Velvet, Al Entrar Incluso La Pianola Se Había Detenido Mientras Todos Los Faunos Miraban A Los 3 Chicos Fijamente Hasta Que…

 **VELVET:** **¡¿Qué Demonios Están Mirando?!** / Dijo Velvet A Un Enojada A Los Faunos Quienes Al Escucharla Enojada Dejaron De Mirarla Mientras Seguían Con Lo Suyo Y La Pianola Nuevamente Tocaba

 **JAUNE:** Tranquilízate Velvet No Olvides A Lo Que Vinimos / Decía Jaune Logrando Calmara A Velvet No Por Nada Podía Lidiar Con Sus 7 Hermanas

Los 3 Se Acercaron A La Barra Del Cantinero Donde Estaban 3 Asientos De Los Cuáles Solo 2 Estaban Libres Ya Que En El Otro Se Encontraba Un Fauno-Gorila Completamente Dormido Con Su Cabeza En La Barra…A Lo Que Rubí Ni Tonta Ni Perezosa **….¡PAM!...** De Una Patada Lo Tiro De La Silla Mandándolo A Rodar Por El Suelo Mientras Ella Y Los Demás Se Sentaban Ante La Mirada Incrédula Del Cantinero

 **CANTINERO:** ¡Oigan! Este No Es Lugar Para Unos Mocosos Así Que Largo / Dijo El Cantinero Mientras Seguía Limpiando Sus Vaso Pero Fue Cayado Por Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Cállate! Y Sírveme Un ROM En Las Rocas Y A Ellos Algún Vino Ligero / Dijo Rubí Con Voz De Mando

 **CANTINERO** :¿Qué Te Crees Mocos-…. **¡SASSS!**... / El Cantinero No Pudo Terminar De Hablar Ya Que De Repente Rubí Le Lanzo Una Pequeña Bolsa Con Diamantes Y Unas Monedas De Oro Lo Cuál Lo Dejo Atónito

 **RUBÍ:** Que Sea Rápido Y Supongo Que Haz De Saber Algo De Este Lugar ¿No? / Decía Rubí Con Una Sonrisa Como Las De Yang Sorprendiendo Al Mismo Cantinero Y A Los Faunos Presentes

 **CANTINERO:** ….¡Como Ordene Señorita En Un Momento Están Listas Sus Bebidas! / Dijo El Cantinero Mientras Comenzaba A Preparar El Pedido De Rubí El Cantinero No Era Tonto Sabía Que Esos Chicos No Eran Normales Y Más La Chica Peli Roja De La Capucha Además De Contar Con Semejante Dinero, Por Experiencia Sabía Que No Eran Clientes A Los Cuáles Debía Despreciar

Mientras Este Preparaba Las Bebidas De Rubí Esta Hablaba Con Sus Compañeros

 **RUBÍ:** Espero Qué Puedan Tolerar El Vino / Dijo Rubí Mientras Miraba Disimuladamente El Lugar

 **JAUNE:** Yo Puedo Beber Hasta Media Botella Sin Embriagarme ¿Por Cierto Rubí Desde Cuando Tomas? / Pregunto Jaune

 **RUBÍ:** Eso Es Un "Secreto" Y Créeme Jaune He Probado Muchos Tipos De Bebidas Y Te Aseguro Que Tengo Una Gran Resistencia Ante El Alcohol Claro Execto El Licor Eso Si Me Noquea Un Poco / Contesto Rubí A Jaune

 **VELVET:** Yo Solo Puedo Con 3 Copas Y Luego Me Quedo Dormida / Decía Velvet Con Vergüenza Ante Su Poca Resistencia Al Alcohol

 **RUBÍ:** No Te Preocupes Velvet Con El Tiempo Tendrás Mayor Aguante / Le Decía Rubí

 **VELVET:** Te Lo Agradezco Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** "Jaune Evita Que Velvet Se Embriague Ya Que Ella Es La Única Que Conoce Este Lugar" Ok

 **JAUNE:** Ok Entendido Rubí / Contesto El

Ya Comentado Eso Decidieron Esperar A Que Sus Órdenes Estuvieran Listas A Un Que No Tuvieron Que Esperar Mucho Tiempo

 **CANTINERO:** Bueno Aquí Tienen Disfruten / Dijo El Mientras Les Pasaba Su Bebida A Cada Uno De Ellos

Jaune Vio Su Vaso Lleno De Un Vino Rojo Tinto Por Lo Que Sabía Que No Era De Efecto Fuerte Sin Preocupación Alguna Bebió Su Vaso…. **Glud… Glud… Glud… Glud…¡AH!...**

 **JAUNE:** Si No Equivoco Vino Tinto Del Sur De Mistral Para Ser Preciso De Los Viveros Cercanos Al Mar / Dijo Jaune Poniendo Su Vaso En La Barra

 **CANTINERO:** Ohm Así Que Niño Sabe De Vino Jeeeee

 **JAUNE:** Mi Familia Tiene Un Vivero Allí En Mistral Así Que Supuse La Localización Por El Sabor / Dijo Jaune Mientras Volvía Beber Más De Ese Delicioso Vino

Velvet Por Otro Lado Bebía De Su Vaso Tranquilamente Y Poco Apoco Ya Que Sabía De Su Poca Resistencia Al Alcohol

 **VELVET:** Bueno Al Menos El Vino Es Delicioso Y No Es Tan Amargo Como Otros / Decía Velvet Mientras Contemplaba En Una Mano Su Vaso Con Vino A Un En El Mientras Se Recargaba En La Barra

 **RUBÍ:** Glud…Glud…¡Ah!...Dame Otra Ronda Por Favor / Decía Rubí Mientras Dejaba Caer Con Fuerza Su Copa Llena De Hielos Dejando Un Poco Sorprendidos A Jaune Y Velvet

 **CANTINERO:** Segura Mocosa Ya Que Te Estoy Sirviendo Mi Mejor Ron / Decía El Cantinero Mientras Rellenaba La Copa De Rubí A Lo Que Esta Contesto

 **RUBÍ:** Nahhh He Bebido Cosas Más Fuertes Que Esto Estaré Bien / Dijo Mientras Nuevamente Bebía De Su Copa

Así Estuvieron Un Rato Velvet Había Dejado De Beber Al Llegar A Su Límite De 2 Vasos Bien Colmados Por Lo Que Estaba Masticando Un Dulce Que Traía Por Otro Lado Jaune Tenía Un Pequeño Sonrojo En La Cara Y Mientras Tenía Un Brazo Sobre La Barra Y Miraba Una Pequeña Botella De Vino Vacía Dejando Salir Un Suspiro Y Rubí Bueno Esa Era La Razón Por La Que Ellos 2 Estaban Observándola Ya Que Rubí Iba Por Su 12va Copa De Ron Sin Siquiera Romper A Sudar Muy A Penas Se Le Podía Notar Un Leve Sonrojo Pero Sin Dejar De Tener Una Expresión Calmada Mientras Contemplaba Su Vacía Copa. Pero Quién En Verdad Estaba Sorprendido Era El Cantinero Ya Que Lo Que Rubí Había Ingerido Eran Lo 3 Botellas De Ron Las Cuáles Estaban Arriba En El Mostrador Vacías Incluso Los Faunos Se Sorprendieron Al Ver Como Esa Chica Podía Aguantar Varías Copas De Ron Sin Caer Briaga Todo Estaba Tranquilo Hasta Que Cierta Faunus Pregunto Algo

 **VELVET:** Escuchamos Que Aquí Uno Podía Conseguir Algo De Información / Decía Velvet Al Cantinero El Cuál Dejo Salir Media Sonrisa

 **CANTINERO:** ¿Cómo Que Información Niña?...No Por Nada Tu Amiga Pagaría Una Suma Fuerte De Dinero Por Unas Cuantas Copas / Dijo El Cantinero Ya Que Sabía Por Lo Que Rubí Le Dijo Al Darle Esa Bolsa De Diamantes Y Oro Sabían A Lo Que Habían Venido

 **VELVET:** Que Mi Amiga Te Diga Exactamente Lo Que Quiere Saber / Dijo Velvet Mientras Se Servía Un Poco De Vino Que Había Cerca

 **JAUNE:** (Sera Mejor Que Vigilé A Velvet) / Pensaba El Arc Viendo Como Velvet Se Tomaba La Copa "D+"

Dejando De Lado A Esos 2 Podemos Ver Como Rubí Había Dejado De Beber Y Miraba Fijamente Al Cantinero Fauno Que Al Igual Este La Miraba Ya Que No Solo Había Mostrado Una Excelente Resistencia Al Alcohol Y A Su Mejor Ron Si No Que Veía Como Detrás De Su Roja Capa Sobre Salía Y Un Especie De Arma

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Qué Tan A Menudo Vienen Los Miembros Del **"White Fang"** Por Estos Lugares Y No Me Vengas Con El Cuento De Que No Sabes De Eso, Ya Que Uno De Ellos Nos A Estado Siguiendo Desde Hace Unas Horas Además Los Idiotas De La Mesa Al Fondo Son Miembros Del " **White Fang"** Así Que Habla Antes De Que Empiece Una Pelea Aquí / Dijo Rubí Con Una Cara Sería

El Pobre Cantinero Fauno Estaba Sorprendido De Que La Chica Que Estaba Frente A Él Había Descubierto Que Los Faunos De Esa Mesa Eran Integrantes De Esa Organización Y El Que Supiera Que La Estaban Siguiendo Daba A Entender Que No Era Alguien A Quién Subestimar Así Sin Más Dejo Salir Un Leve Suspiro

 **CANTINERO:** Eres Hábil Chica…Bueno Los Miembros Del **"White Fang"** Por Lo Regular Casi No Vienen Por Aquí A Menos De Que Necesiten Algunos Reclutas A Un Que De Aquí Pocos Aceptan Ya Que La Mayoría No Quiere Inmiscuirse En Esos Asuntos Ya Suficiente Tenemos Con El Como Somos Discriminados En Varios Reinos Y Por Si No Fuera Poco…..Con Ese Demonio Rojo Suelto Por Allí Nadie Quiere Entrar Al **"White Fang"** Por El Temor De Encontrarse Con La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Por Si No Has Oído Ha Causado Temor En 2 De Los 4 Reinos….El **"White Fang"** A Qué Es El Menor De Tus Problemas Muy Apenas Hay Unos Cuantas Decenas / Decía El Cantinero Seriamente

 **RUBÍ:** (Jeee De Seguro Te Daría Una Ataque Si Supieras Que Tienes A Ese Demonio Rojo Frente A Ti Que Bueno Que Estoy Usando Mi Capa) Claro Estoy Al Tanto De La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Y Créeme No Es Recomendable Hacerla Enojar, Por Otro Lado ¿Conoces A Cierta Chica Faunus Llamada Belladona? / Pregunto Rubí Al Cantinero

 **CANTINERO:** No Que Yo Sepa En Este Lugar Hay Muchos Faunos Gato Pero Quién Te Podrían Dar Una Pista Sería El Señor Y Líder De Esta Villa O Tal Vez La Esposa E Hija De Este A Un Que Esta Última No Se Le Ha Visto Por Aquí Solo Ve Con El A Un Que De Preferencia Con Su Esposa Ya Que Ella Es Un Poco Más Flexible. No Te Imaginas Lo Tosco Que Es Su Esposo Y Señor / Dijo El Cantinero Recordando A Cierto Fauno Musculoso De Mirada Nada Amable

 **RUBÍ:** Ya Veo Por Cierto ¿Cómo Se Llama La Esposa De El?

CANTINERO: Ahh….Kalí…..

 **RUBÍ:** Bien Con Eso Me Basta Conserva El Cambio….¡Velvet Jaune!...Nos Vamos / Dijo Rubí Mientras Se Levantaba Ante La Mirada Incrédula Del Cantinero Faunos

Tanto Jaune Como Velvet Quién Ya Estaba Un Poco Mareada Se Levantaron De Sus Asientos Al Igual Que Rubí Estos 3 Comenzaron A Caminar Hasta La Salida De No Ser Por…

… **..¡CRASH!...** Haciendo Su Cabeza A Un Lado Rubí Evito Que Un Botella De Vidrio Se Estrella Contra Ella Rompiéndose Contra Una Pared A Lo Que Rubí Se Detuvo Y Miro De Donde Provino Dicha Botella Solo Para Encontrase Con Cierto Fauno Gorila Que Había Despertado Y Al Parecer De Mal Humor

 **FAUNO:** ¡A Donde Crees Que Vas Mocosa Estúpida Nadie Se Mete Con El Gran Moyo! / Dijo De Manera Bravucona El Fauno Mientras Se Acerba A Rubí Y Compañía

A Lo Que Ella También Se Acercó Susurrándole Algo A Jaune Y Velvet Una Vez Cara A Cara Estos Se Miraron El Fauno Con El Ceño Fruncido Además Su Cara De Matón No Ayudaba En Mucho Por Otro Lado Rubí Tenía Una Mirada Tranquila Y Despreocupada

 **FAUNO-MOYO:** Eres Tonta O Idiota Si Crees Que Puedas Conmigo Lindura…Pero Si Decidieras Hacerme Una Buen Compañía Esta Noche Tal Pueda Pasar Por Alto Eso ¿Que Dices Preciosa? / Dijo El Fauno Gorila Mientras Agarraba A Rubí De La Cintura Y Con Su Otra Mano Libre Tocaba La "Cola "De Rubí

Tanto Jaune Como Velvet Quienes Estaban A Distancia De Rubí Vieron Aterrados Con Sus Mandíbulas Hasta Abajo Y Ojos Saltados Lo Que Ese Fauno Había Hecho

 **JAUNE:** (Ahh….Ahi Va Otra Vez) / Pensaba Jaune Mientras Sudaba Frío

 **VELVET:** Pobre Fauno No Sabe En Lo Que Se Metió Al Menos Espero Que Rubí No Lo Medio Mate Como A Esos Tipos / Decía Velvet

Y No Era Por Hablar Ya Que Desde Que Rubí Regreso A Este Punto Del Pasado Su Cuerpo Sufrió Un "Estirón" Por Así Decirlo Ya Que En Ves De Mostrar A Una Niña Pubertad De 14 Años Mostraba A Una Adolecente De Casi 16 Años De Un Buen Cuerpo Femenino Con Unas Curvas Que Resaltaban Su Atuendo, Unas Largas Y Sensuales Piernas Junto A Unas Medidas Que Competirían Con Blake O Pyrra 80-65-72 Siendo Parte De Su Pecho El Que Más Resaltaba Pero No Como El De Yang Ya Que Rubí Lo Podía Disimular Pero A Un Así Desde Su Partida Y Recorrido Por Vale Y Parte De Vacuo Había Sido Alagada, Parte Envidiada Y Manoseada Por Algunos Idiotas Cosa Que No Le Agradaba Para Nada Dejando Completamente Apaleados A Los Que Se Atrevían A Tocarla Y Hablarle De Esa Manera Como Si Fuera Alguna Clase De Puta…

 **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Ambos Amigos Vieron Como Cierto Fauno-Gorila Salió Volando Hasta Estrellarse Cerca De Una Mesa Asiendo Pedazos El Donde Había Caído… **AGGGGGR…** …Tenía En El Rostro La Marca De Un Buen Puñetazo El Cuál A Un Humeaba Por La Intensidad Del Golpe Todos Los Presentes Estaban En Shock Ya Que Habían Visto Que Una Linda Chica De Un Solo Golpe Había Mandado A Volar Al Moyo Quien Era Conocido Por Ser Un Bravucón Pero Ahora Veían Como Este Tenía Un Buen Golpe En El Rostro Además De Que Tenia La Nariz Rota Y Parte Del Paladar Rotos Los Cuáles Ambos Sangraban, Todos Solo Veían Como Las Piernas Del Fauno-Gorila Se Movían Levemente. Por Otro Lado Rubí Tenía Su Brazo Extendido En Forma De Puño El Cuál Era Recubierto Con Uno De Sus Guantéeles Dorados Con Rojo El Cuál Humeaba Dando A Entender Que Ella Lo Había Golpeado Usando Unos De Los Guantéeles De **"Ember Rayvell"** Rubí Tenía Una Expresión De Furia Mientras Sufría Un Tic En Su Ceja…Hasta Que Cierta Voz La Llamo Y Volteando Vio Como Jaune Desenfundaba Su Espada Y Alzaba Su Escudo Mientras Velvet Apuntaba Hacía Abajo Y Siguiendo A Donde Velvet Apuntaba Se Dio Cuenta De Algo Su "Cola" Ya No Estaba Y Sabiendo Donde Pudo Caer Vio Como El Fauno-Gorila Poco A Poco Se Levantó Y Miro Con Sorpresa Como Este Daba Cuenta De Que En Su Mano Se Encontraba La Cola De Rubí….Todos Se Quedaron En Silencio Procesando Lo Que Sucedía Hasta Que Vieron Como La Supuesta Cola Se Desvanecía En Pequeños Fragmentos Hasta Que Desapareció…..

¡Una Humana!...¡¿Qué Demonios Hace Una Humana Aquí?!...

¡No La Dejen Escapar Hay Que Enseñarle Lo Que Les Pasa A los Humanos Que Vienen!

….¡Sabes Algo Niña Los Humanos No Son Muy Bienvenidos Aquí!...

¡Sera Mejor Que Te Largues O Lo Lamentaras!...¡Jee Me Voy A Divertir Un Rato Contigo!

Eran Las Diversas Exclamaciones De Sorpresa Y Odio Que Se Escuchaban Por Todo El Bar Al Parecer Velvet No Bromeaba Con Lo Que Decía De Que Los Humanos No Eran Bienvenidos Allí

 **RUBÍ:** (Suspiro) Jaune Encárgate De Los Que Tengan Lanzas Y Espadas, Velvet Encárgate De Los Demás Que Tengan Dagas Y Armas…Yo Me Encargo Del Resto / Dijo Rubí Al Momento De Que Se Agacha Evitando Un Corte Con Espada

 **¡CLAN!** Espada Que Fue Repelida Por Jaune Mientras Esta Comenzaba A Pelear Con Los Faunos Allí Presentes Dando Giros Rápidos Y Certeros **…¡CLAN!... ¡CLAN!... ¡CLAN!**

Espadas Eran Repelidas Y Lanzadas Por Todos Lados Siendo Repelidas En Su Mayoría Por Jaune Con Su Escudo El Cuál Había Extendido Hacía El Frente **…..¡CRACK!...¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...** Volteando Hacia Otro Lado Podemos Ver Como Velvet Con Ayuda De Un Látigo Formado Por Su Aura Le Daba De Latigazos A Varios Faunos Y A Otros Los Mandaba A Volar **…¡CRASH!...** Nuevamente Varios Faunos Cayeron Sobre Varias Mesas Destrozándolas

 **VELVET:** Bien Chicos Quién Es El Que Sigue / Dijo Velvet Con Una Tierna Sonrisa Mientras Detrás De Ella Aparecía La Figura De Un Conejo Como Parca De Ojos Rojos Mostrando Unos Colmillos U Una Oz Aterrando A Los Faunos Mientras Comenzaban A Ser Nuevamente Azotados¡

 **¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….PIEDAD!** / Gritaron Algunos Faunos Al Ser Azotados En Sus Traseros Por Una Velvet Con Una Sonrisa Sádica

 **¡CLAN!... ¡CLAN!... ¡CLAN!... ¡CLAN!... ¡CLAN!... ¡CLAN!... ¡CLAN!... ¡CLAN!...**

 **¡ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS!...** Con Una Maestría Excepcional Jaune Repelía Cualquier Ataque Que Varios Faunos Le Intentaban Dar Su Destreza Había Mejorado A Tal Punto Que Parecía Moverse Al Compás De Algún Baile Mientras Retenía Con Su Espada A Otro Faunos Y Con Una Pierna Lo Mandaba A Volar Hasta Estrellarse Contra Una Mesa

 **JAUNE:** Ahhh...Vaya No Me Había Divertido Así Ni Luchado De Esta Manera Al Parecer Entrenar Con Rubí Sirvió De Algo / Dijo Jaune Mientras Daba Un Giro Empuñando Su Espada Dando Así Unos Cortes A Unos Cuantos Faunos

Por Otro Lado Rubí **…..!RAZZZZZZZZZZ!...¡SPAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!** Había Mandado A Volar Otra Vez Al Mismo Fauno Gorila Que Trato De Golpearla, Este Cayo Contra Una Pianola Que Al Momento Comenzó A Tocar Su Típico Sonido

Fuera De Allí Los Faunos Que Pasaban Por El Bar Podían Ver Como Si Se Tratara De Una Película Del Viejo Oeste Como Dentro Del Bar Se Llevaba A Cabo Una Pelea Muy Al Estilo Vaquero Mientras Se Veía Desde Afuera Como Volaban Por Los Aires Mesas, Sillas, Faunos, Botellas….Espera ¿Faunos?...Si Tal Y Como Lo Veían Desde Afuera Dentro Del Bar Había Una Pelea Vaquera Que Hacía Parecer El Bar Más A Una Cantina **…..¡CRASH!...** Vieron Con Sorpresa Como Un Fauno-Lobo Salió Lanzado Por Una De Las Ventanas Al Parecer Todo Ebrio Y Con Varios Chichones En La Cabeza Además De Faltarle Uno Que Otro Diente Pero Lo Más Llamativo Fue Que Tenía Un Látigo Atado A Su Cuello…..

 **¡"Vuelve Acá Perro Estúpido"!...** Escucharon Los Faunos Que Estaban Afuera Una Voz Dulce Y Tétrica Y Como Si Fuera Una Orden El Látigo Volvió A Arrastras A Un Fauno Aterrado De Vuelta Hacia Adentro Por La Misma Ventana…

 **¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡CRASH!...**

Nuevamente Vieron Al Mismo Fauno Salir Por Otra Venta Igual De Apaleado Para Dar Un Grito Y Volver A Ser Jalado De Regreso Repitiendo El Mismo Proceso Unas Cuantas Veces Mientras Los Faunos Que Estaban Afuera Veían Esto Además De Que Se Escuchaba El Tocar De Una Pianola Generándoles Un Gotón A Todos Lo Presentes…

Nuevamente Dentro Del Bar Ahora Cantina Se Podía Ver Como Varios Faunos Estaban Tirados Algunos Ya Ebrios Otros Inconscientes Por La Paliza Que Habían Recibido De Velvet Y Jaune A Un Que Estos 2 Seguían En Lo Suyo Velvet Estaba Encima De Un Fauno Búfalo Mientras Esta Reía Como Toda Una Yandere Mientras Abofeteaba Al Pobre Fauno-Búfalo Con Una Botella De Salsa La Cuál Decía "Búfalo" El Pobre Fauno Casi Se Le Podía Ver Que Se Le Salía Su Alma, Alado De Velvet Se Podía Observar A Varios Faunos Empacados A Modo De Montaña….Más Cerca De Velvet Se Podía Observar A Un Jaune Cubierto De Lo Que Parecía Ser Queso Amarillo Mientras Estrellaba Las Cabezas De 2 Faunos Gato Contra La Barra Del Cantinero Que Estaba cerca

 **JAUNE:** Parezco Un Queso Parlanchín Con Patas…¡Pedazos De Idiotas **!...¡TAMM… TAMM… TAMM… TAMM…! /** Dijo Jaune Con Enojo Mientras Seguía Golpeando A Ambos Faunos Contra La Barra

… **.¡CRASH!...¡Demonios Pero Quién Rayos Eres** **Tú! ….**

Decía Con Un Poco De Miedo El Ahora Apaleado Fauno-Gorila Quién Tenia La Cara Llena De Golpes Y Moretones Además Del Sangrado En Varias Partes Del Cuerpo Producto De Que Rubí Lo Lanzara Contra La Barra Del Cantinero Donde Se Hallaban Sus Botellas De Vinos Y Licores Para Después Usando Su Fuerza Y Sus Guantéeles Comenzara A Palearlo Por Todo El Lugar Causando A Un Más Destrozos

 **RUBÍ:** Si Lo Supieras Quedarías Aterrado / Dijo Rubí Mostrando Cierta Sonrisa Debajo De Su Capa Roja Que Cubría Todo Su Cuerpo

 **FAUNO-GORILA:** …..¡No Me Jodas Mocosa Estúpida Te Voy A Aplastar!...

En Un Ataque De Ira Este Se Lanzó Contra Rubí Quién Rodo Los Ojos Ya Que Se Había Hartado Ya De Ese Fauno Por Lo Que Al Ver Acercársele Desactivo Sus Guantéeles Y Susurro Unas Palabras

 **RUBÍ: "Heartz Shourd"**

… **¡CRASH!...¡ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!**

Un Fuerte Golpe Se Escuchó Por Todo El Bar Llamando La Atención De Todos Tanto De Jaune Y Velvet Como Del Mismo Cantinero Que Había Estado Escondido Debajo De Su Barra, Lo Que Vieron Los Dejo Sorprendidos En El Suelo Se Encontraba El Fauno-Gorila Dentro De Un Pequeño Agujero Formado Por El Impacto Del Golpe Escuchado Y Sobre La Espalda De Este Se Encontraba Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Martillo Largo De Tamaño Medio En La Parte Superior Contaba Con 2 Hojas Como De Hacha Posicionadas En Los Costados De La Cabeza Del Martillo El Cuál Era Negro Con Rojo Y En El Mango Con Detalles Dorados Siendo Sostenido Por Rubí Quién Al Ver Como El Mal Herido Fauno Levanto Su Cabeza Y Parte De Su Cuerpo Esta Retiro El Martillo-Hacha Desapareciéndolo En Un Circulo Mágico

 **FAUNO-GORILA:** …Quie….N.E…Eers….Tú…..? / Dijo Muy Apenas El Fauno

Debido A Que Se La Habían Pasado Casi Todo El Día En El Bar Rubí Decidió Que Era Suficiente Además Ya Tenía Lo Que Quería Por Lo Que Haciéndoles Señas A Velvet Y A Jaune Dejaron Lo Que Hacían Y Se Pararon Cerca De La Puerta Para Lo Que Rubí Haría

 **RUBÍ:** Supongo Que Al Menos Deben De Saberlo… / Dijo Rubí Al Momento De Que Abría Completamente Su Capa Roja Mostrando Su Atuendo Blanco, Botas Y Armas Que Traía Consigo Además De Que También Se Había Quitado Su Capucha De Su Cabeza Mostrando Un Lago Cabello Rojo Escarlata Como La Sangre El Cuál Era Adornado Del Lado Izquierdo Por Una Rosa Blanca Con Tonos Rojos Simulando Un Poco De Sangre Además De Que En Su Mirada Se Podía Ver Unos Ojos Ámbar Que Los Miraban Analíticamente Y Para Dar El Toque Final Hizo Aparecer Un Circulo Mágico Rojo-Negro Del Cual Surgió Su Guadaña **"Crescent Rose 2.0"** Al Momento De Que Esta Soltara Varios Pétalos De Rosa Todo Mientras Rubí Sonreía Dulcemente

 **RUBÍ:** Tal Vez Algunos Hayan Oído Hablar De Mí Pero Me Presento Soy….La **"Rosa De Fuego"** / Dijo Rubí Con Una Calma Y Tranquilidad

Si Antes Los Faunos Tenían Miedo Ahora Mismo Todos Y Cada Uno De Ellos Incluso Los Que Estaban Tirados En El Suelo Se Despertaron De Golpe Al Escuchar Que La Mismísima **"Rosa De Fuego"** Estaba Allí Mismo Todos Los Faunos Ya No Tenían Miedo…..Estaban ¡Aterrados! Por Haberse Encontrado Con Ese Demonio Que Había Comenzado A Aterrorizar Al **"White Fang"** Incluso Algunos Comenzaron A Temblar Bruscamente De Miedo Mientras Otros Decían Incongruencias Al Tratar De Hablar Y Uno Que Otro Tenía Una Gran Mancha En Sus Pantalones….Ohhhh Pero Lo Peor Era Que El Fauno-Gorila Casi Le Daba Un Ataque Cardíaco Ya Que El Que Había Manoseado A Rubí Sin Saber Que Se Trataba De La Mismísima **"Rosa De Fuego"** El Pobre Fauno Solo Pudo Hacer Algo Y Fue Que Comenzó A Convulsionarse Mientras Escupía Espuma De La Boca Al Parecer Le Había Dado Un Ataque…Rubí Solo Lo Vio Negando Con La Cabeza Para Después Girarse Al Frente De Todos Los Allí Presentes Quienes Sintieron La Mirada De Esos Ojos Ámbar Hasta Que Rubí Les Hablo.

 **RUBÍ:** Supongo Que A Aquí La Mayoría Me Conocen Por Mis Ataques Al **"White Fang"** Se Preguntaran Que Hace Aquí La **"Rosa De Fuego"** ….Bueno Es Algo Que No Les Incumbe Y A Menos Que Alguien De Ustedes Quiera Terminar Como Su Amigo Fauno O Hecho Cenizas Sera Mejor Que Se Larguen Lo Más Rápido De Aquí Y Si Se Les Ocurre Abrir La Boca De Que Me Encuentro Por Aquí Les Va Ir Peor….¡¿Entendido?!... / Dijo Rubí Con Una Mirada De Rabia Lo Cuál Aterro Más A Los Pobres Faunos..

… **¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...**

¡Huyan Por Sus Vidas **!...¡MAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIII!...¡** Por Amor Del Dust **!...¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

¡Corran Como Si No Hubiera Mañana **!...¡GYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!...¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

Todos Y Todos Los Faunos Salieron Huyendo Con Las Colas Entre Las Patas Literalmente Era Tanto Su Terror Que Algunos Salieron Por Las Ventanas Que Quedaban Otros Por La Puerta A Punta De Empujones Y Varios Salieron Huyendo Por La Paredes Del Lugar Con Un Solo Objetivo…Huir De La Ira De La **"Rosa De Fuego"** …

Afuera Del Bar Que Estaba Hecho Una Mierda Todos Los Faunos Que Estaban Afuera Vieron Como Del Bar Salían Decenas De Faunos Completamente Aterrados Mientras Corrían Despavoridos Huyendo Lejos De Ese Bar, Los Que Estaban Afuera Se Preguntaban De Que Hasta Que Uno De Ellos Faunos Que Salía Despavorido Grito:

 **FAUNO:** ¿Qué Hace Ese Demonio Rojo Aquí?... **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH….¡GYAAA!**

Solo Basto Con Gritar Eso A Los 4 Vientos Para Que Algunos Faunos Captaran El Mensaje **…..¡HHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!...**

Todos Faunos Que Se Encontraban En La Plaza Y Cerca Del Mercaron Comenzaron A Correr Despavoridos Mientras Algunos Cerraban Sus Puestos, Otros Huían, Las Madres Faunos Tomaban En Brazos A Sus Pequeños Y Comenzaban A Correr Lejos De Allí….Todo Siendo Visto Por Rubí, Jaune Y Velvet Quienes Tenían Grandes Gotones En La Cabeza Por Lo Que Acababan De Ver….

 **VELVET:** ¿No Crees Que Fue Demasiado Fuerte Eso Rubí? / Pregunto Velvet En Shock Al Ver Tanto Faunos Huir Lejos De Allí

 **RUBÍ:** …..Tal Vez Se Me Paso Un Poco La Mano Al Aterrorizara A Los Faunos…Jeee / Decía Rubí Mientras Se Rascaba La Mejilla

 **JAUNE:** Creo…Por Que Mejor No Vamos A La Casa De Esa Gatita De La Que Rubí Y Velvet Conocen / Hablo Jaune Para Aligerar El Ambiente

 **VELVET:** Si Es El Caso Síganme Ahora Que No Hay Tantos Faunos Nos Sera Fácil Y Rápido Llegar A Donde Vive Blake

Sin Más Que Decir Los 3 Se Fueron De Esa Calle Que Hace Unos Minutos Estaba Transitada Por Faunos Los Cuales Habían Salido Huyendo, Ahora Solo Una Calle Vacía Y Una Bar Totalmente Destruido Quedaron Allí Mientras Por El Camino Una Bola Hecha De Ramas Secas Paso Rodando Por Allí….(XD)

 **RESIDENCIA DEL SEÑOR DE KU KUANA / GHIRA**

Frente A Rubí, Jaune Y Velvet Se Encontraba Un Casa Cuál Era Enorme Con Detalles Orientales Como El Techo Puntiagudo Y Unos Pasillos De Madera Junto A Una Gran Puerta De Metal Con El Dibujo De Un Dragón Oriental Siendo Recibida Por Unas Escalinatas De Mármol, Saliendo De Su Sorpresa Los 3 Comenzaron A Subir Hasta Llegar A La Puerta…

 **RUBÍ:** Y Bien ¿Quién Toca El Timbre? / Pregunto Rubí Mientras Señalaba A La Argolla Con Dragón Cual Era El Timbre

 **JAUNE:** Yo Lo Hago / Dijo Jaune Mientras Tomaba La Argolla Y La Hacia Sonar Varías Veces Contra La Puerta Generando Cierto Sonido Un Poco Perturbador

… " **TOCMK… TOCMK… TOCMK… TOCMK… TOCMK"…..** Se Escuchó Como Los Sonidos En La Puerta Retumbaban…

Dentro De La Casa Se Podía Ver Como Cierta Chica Faunus Con Orejas De Gato Estaba Sentada Sobre Un Cojín Frente A Una Pequeña Mesa Pero No Sola Ya Que A Lado De Ella Se Encontraba Cierta Mujer Con Rasgos Iguales A Ella Siendo La Madre De Blake Quién Tomaba Él Te Hasta Que Oyeron Como Alguien Tocaba A La Puerta A Lo Que Ella Se Levanto

 **BLAKE:** ¿Qué Sucede Mamá?

 **KALI:** Al Parecer Tocan A La Puerta Sera Mejor Ir A Ver / Dijo Ella Levantándose

 **BLAKE:** Te Acompaño Mamá (Solo Espero Que No Sea Nadie Del **"White Fang"** ) / Le Dijo Blake Mientras Pensaba Eso Último

Una Vez Que Llegaron A La Puerta La Madre De Blake Comenzó A Abrir Mientras Blake Permanecía Un Poco Más Atrás Ante Cualquier Situación, Una Vez Abierta La Puerta La Madre De Blake Observo Que En La Entrada Se Encontraban 2 Chicas Una Castaña Con Orejas De Conejo La Cuál Era Un Fauno, La Otra Traía Una Capa Roja Que La Cubría Dejando Ver Su Rostro Cabello Rojo Oji Ámbar Y El Último Era Un Chico Rubio Alto De Ojos Azules El Cuál Vestía Una Especie De Armadura Ligera

 **KALI:** ¿Quiénes Son Y Que Se Les Ofrece? / Pregunto Cortésmente Ella A Lo Que Cierta Chica-Conejo Le Respondió

 **VELVET:** ¿Se Encuentra Blake? Dígale Que Una Vieja Conocida Viene A Verla

Cuando Blake Escucho Esas Palabras Con Sus Orejas De Gato Inmediatamente Salió Topándose Con Cierta Amiga Fauno Que Conoció En El Pasado

 **BLAKE:** …¿Velvet...Eres Tú? / Dijo Blake Al Ver A Velvet

 **VELVET:** Sí….Blake Sí Que Han Pasado 2 Años Sinn Tener Contacto

 **BLAKE:** Pero ¿Cómo Es Que Estas Aquí? / Pregunto Ella

 **VELVET:** Créeme Es Una Larga Historia Además No Vengo Sola Ellos Son Amigos Míos / Dijo Mientras Señalaba A Los Mencionados Quienes Devolvieron El Saludo

 **KALI:** Blake Al Parecer Tu Amiga Viene Acompañada Sera Mejor Que Entren Y Se Pongan Al Día Desde La Última Vez / Dijo La Madre De Blake

 **BLAKE:** Ahhh….Si Pasen…/ Dijo Ella Mientras Los Chicos Pasaban

 **JAUNE:** Permiso Y Disculpen

 **RUBÍ:** Permiso Y Lamentamos Las Molestias

 **VELVET:** Permiso

Una Vez Que Todos Entraron Y Se Pusieron Cómodos En Los Sillones De Una Sala Mientras La Madre De Blake Se Retiraba Dejándolos Con Algo Que Tomar Y Para Que Charlaran

 **BLAKE:** Velvet ¿Cómo Fue Que Me Encontraste? / Pregunto Blake Algo Curiosa

 **VELVET:** Para Serte Sincera Blake Yo No Fui Quién Te Encontró Más Bien Me Entere Hace Unas Semanas Cuando Hacia Unas Misiones Con Jaune Y R….

 **RUBÍ:** …Weiss…Acuérdate Velvet No Confundas Mi Nombre / Le Dijo Rubí A Velvet Guiñándole Un Ojo Dándole A Entender Que Debía Mantener La Tapadera De Rubí

 **VELVET:** Tal Y Como Te Lo Decía Jaune Y Weiss Fue Ella Quién Se Topó Con La Información De Que Habías Desertado Del **"White Fang"** En Plena Operación A Lado Del Líder Provisional Adam Taurus Y También Mentor

 **BLAKE:** ¡¿Cómo Es Que Sabes Todo Eso Velvet?! / Grito Blake Con Fuerza

 **VELVET:** Primero Cálmate Blake Me Preocupe Por Ti Cuando Me Entere / Contesto Velvet A Lo Que Blake Se Calmó Un Poco

 **BLAKE:** …Velvet Exactamente ¿Qué Tipo De Misiones Haces?

 **VELVET** : Es Un Poco Difícil De Explicar Cómo Te Lo Digo

Velvet Pensaba Como Decirle De Como Se Enteró Sin Exponer Tanto A Rubí, Rubí Al Ver Como Velvet Se Ponía Nerviosa Decidió Intervenir Y Dándole A Velvet Una Seña Esta Sabía Lo Que Iba A Pasar

 **VELVET:** Creo Que Es Mejor Que Mi Maestra Te Lo Explique De Un Mejor Manera Solo Por Favor No Te Pongas A Gritar Y Escúchala Al Menos / Le Dijo Velvet Seriamente A Blake

Esta Vio Como La Otra Chica Que Estaba Envuelta En Una Capa Roja La Abrió Mostrando El Atuendo Que Traía Además De Su Rostro Blake Al Ver A Rubí Supo Quién Era Ya Que En Todo El **"White Fang"** Cuando Se Supo Parcialmente La Apariencia De La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Todos Fueron Informados De Sus Rasgos Y Por Muy Poco Que Blake La Hubiera Visto Nunca Olvidaría La Apariencia De Ella A La Cuál Tenia Justo Enfrente De Ella

 **N / A:** A partir De Aquí Llamare A Rubí Con Ese Sobre Nombre Recuerden Que Debe Mantener Una Tapadera

 **WEISS:** Por La Expresión De Tu Rostro Estoy Segura Que Me Conoces Y Sabes Quién Soy ¿No?...Pero Tranquila Blake No Vine Por Ti Ni Hacerte Ningún Daño De Hecho Me Alegra Que Hayas Dejado El **"White Fang"** Pero Por Ese Motivo He Estado Buscándote / Dijo Rubí Con Calma Y Seriedad Ante Una Aterrada Blake

 **BLAKE:** …Si…No…Estas Aquí Para Atacarme Ni Eliminarme…A ¿Qué Haz Venido? / Pregunto Blake Quién A Un Tenia Un Leve Temor Ante Rubí

 **WEISS:** Como Te Lo Dije Relájate Ya Que Quisiera Hacerte Algo Lo Hubiera Hecho Antes De Llegar A Esta Isla, A Lo Que Vine Blake Fue A Que Nos Dieras Información Relacionada Con El "W **hite Fang"** Sé Que Como Ex miembro Activo Te Habrás Enterado De Muchos Secretos Y Negocios Turbios Entre El **"White Fang",** Las Mafias De Vale Y Atlas Además De Otros Proyectos Con Al **"Schnee Company"** Los Cuáles Ellos Niegan / Dijo Rubí Dejando Sorprendida A Blake Por Tal Cosa

Blake Ya No Estaba Aterrada De Hecho Ahora Estaba Sorprendida De Que La Mismísima **"Rosa De Fuego"** Estuviera Informada Acerca De Todo Eso Y Era Cierto Blake Había Descubierto Mucho Sucios Y Oscuros Secretos Esas Fueron Unas De Las Principales Razones Para Dejar El **"White Fang"** Y Ahora A 2 Semanas De Su Deserción Aparece En Su Propia Casa La **"Rosa De Fuego"** O Como La Conocen "El Demonio Rojo" Y Le Pedía Que Compartiera Información Referente Al **"White Fang"** Pero Blake No Era Idiota Tantos Años Entre Otros Faunos La Habían Hecho Precavida Primero Tendría Que Saber Que Obtendría Ella A Cambio De Eso, Además Había Otro Detalle Desde Cuando Velvet Conocía A La Rosa De Fuego Y ¿Por Qué Le Dijo Que Era Su Maestra? Tenía Que Saber Eso Así Que Juagaría Sus Cartas Pese Al Riesgo De Tenerla A Ella Aquí…

 **BLAKE:** No Confío En Ti Para Nada….Weiss…..Si Es Que Acaso Ese Es Tu Verdadero Nombre Pero Estoy De Acuerdo En Compartir Contigo La Poca Información Que Se Y Saque Del **"White Fang"** Pero Mis Términos….A Un Que Más Bien Serían Preguntas Las Cuáles Serían 3 No Por Nada Eres Temida Entre Los Faunos Y Humanos / Dijo Blake De Manera Estoica Hacía Rubí Quién Sonrió De Medio Lado

 **WEISS:** Tan A La Defensiva Como Siempre Blake Pero Así Eres Tu Bien Dime ¿Qué Quieres Saber? Tratare De Responderte En Lo Más Posible / Contesto Rubí Mientras Relajaba Su Rostro Y Mostraba Una De Sus Sonrisas Dejando Tranquila Un Poco A Blake

 **BLAKE:** 1ra ¿Cómo Es Que Velvet Te Conoce Y Te Llame Maestra?, 2da ¿Exactamente Para Que Quieres Esa Información Ya Que Por Como Te Escuche También Estas Informada? Y 3ra ¿Qué Gano Yo A Cambio De Toda Esa Información? / Pregunto Blake Con Algo De Desconfianza

 **WEISS:** Para Empezar A Tu Primera Pregunta Es Mejor Que Velvet Te La Responda….No Es Así Velvet / Dijo Rubí A Lo Velvet Asintió

 **VELVET:** Bien Blake Como Sabrás Hace 2 Años Después De Que Me Ayudaras A Escapar Del **"White Fang"** Tuve Un Poco Difícil Las Cosas Esto Me Llevó A Esto Y A otro Esto…..

Durante La Siguiente Media Hora Velvet Le Estuvo Relatando A Blake Todo Lo Que Le Había Sucedido Desde Su Escape, La Discriminación Por Ser Una Fauno, La Golpiza Que Recibió, El Que Hayan Intentado Violarla, El Como En El Momento Exacto La **"Rosa De Fuego"** La Salvara, El Que Esta Le Propusiera Unirse A Un Equipo Especial Formado Por Ella Y El Que La Entrenara Hasta El Momento De Hoy, Blake Durante Todo Ese Relato Estuvo Atenta A Lo Que Velvet Relataba Y No Detecto Mentira Alguna Además En Cierto Momento Casi Le Da Un Arranque De Rabia Cuando Escucho Como Su Amiga Fauno Iba A Ser Violada Por Esas Escorias Y Agradecía A La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Que Los Liquidara Al Parecer Ambas Compartían Ese Odio Contra Esa Clase De Personas Y El Que Velvet Recibiera Entrenamiento Por Parte De La **"Rosa De Fuego"** La Dejo A Un Más Sorprendida Ya Que Cualquier Otro Fauno Lo Hubiera Rechazado Y Otros Pocos Hubieran Matado Por Una Oportunidad Así, Ahora Entendía El Por Que Velvet Le Hablaba Con Respeto…

 **BLAKE:** Ya Veo Con Que Así Fueron Las Cosas Velvet Créeme Muchos Faunos Se Van A Poner Celosos Y Furiosos Por Ser Entrenada Por La **"Rosa De Fuego"** / Dijo Blake Con Una Sonrisa Felina

 **VELVET:** Eso Es Cierto Además No Fui A La Única Que Le Dio Entrenamiento Si Supieras Que Jaune Era Un Completo Asco Con La Espada Antes De Que  Weiss Lo Entrenara En Eso Créeme Ahora Es Todo Un Espadachín Blandiendo La Espada

 **BLAKE:** …¿Jaune?

 **JAUNE:** Ese Sería Yo Blake Y Tal Como Lo Dice Velvet Yo Era Un Asco Que De No Ser  Weiss Hubiera Muerto Hace Tiempo En El Bosque Lleno De Grimms No Por Nada Ella Puede Blandir La _**"**_ **Durandal** _ **"**_ / Hablo Jaune Sin Saber Que Dijo Demás

 **WEISS:** …..¡Jaune!...

 **JAUNE:** Perdón Se Me Fue La Lengua / Se Disculpaba Jaune Mientras Velvet Se Reía

Blake Al Ver Esa Escena Dejo Salir Una Leve Carcajada Llamando La Atención De Los Demás Presentes

 **BLAKE:** Bueno Ya Entendí Te Debo Una Disculpa… Weiss Y A Ti También Velvet

 **VELVET:** No Hay Problema Te Entiendo

 **WEISS:** Bien Eso Seri Lo Primero Lo Segundo Que Me Preguntaste Eso Es Más Bien Un Objetivo A Largo Plazo Pero Que Afectara Fuertemente Al **"White Fang"** , A Los Faunos Que Estén De Lado De Ellos Inclusive A Las Mafias Que Los Financien U Organizaciones, Lo Que Quiero Decir Que Cuando El **"White Fang"** Haga Algo Grande Sera Su Perdición Ya Con Lo Que Yo Tengo Podre Hacer Que Esa Organización De Faunos Caiga Para Siempre O Que Vuelva A Ser Lo Que Fue En Un Principio Una Organización Que Defienda Y Promueva Los Derechos Y Respeto Hacia Los Faunos, Por Eso Estoy Reuniendo Toda Esa Información Para Comenzara A Debilitarlos Contra Lo Que Viene Ya Que Están Siendo Utilizados Por La Princesa De La " **Reina Oscura"** / Termino De Decir Rubí Con Una Expresión Muy Sería

Blake Estaba En Shock Ya En Ningún Momento Pudo Haberse Imaginado Que Un Plan Así Podría Elaborarse Y Menos Con Esa Precisión A Un Que Debía Admitirlo La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Posiblemente Tenía Contactos E Infiltrados Y Recursos Como Para Obtener Toda Esa Información No Le Sorprendería Si Tuviera Acceso A Las Cuentas Financieras De Los Schnee Cosa Que Ni El **"White Fang"** Pudo Lograr En Sus Años, Blake Puede Que No Tuviera Confianza A Los Humanos Pero Al Parecer Había Alguno Que Otro Que Pensaba Un Poco Como Ella Y No Le Importaba Hacer Caer A Unos Cuantos Humanos Con Tal De Derrotar O Cambiar Al "White Fang" Cosa Que Ella Añoraba Seria Una Completa Idiota Si No Aceptaba Ya Con Lo Que Decía Weiss Erea Más Que Suficiente…

 **BLAKE:** … Weiss…No **"Rosa De Fuego"** Al Parecer Me Has Convencido Si Ese Es Tu Objetivo Te Daré Y Are Saber Todo Lo Referente A Los "Movimientos Del " **White Fang"** Siempre Y Cuando No Olvides Tu Palabra / Dijo Blake Con Inspiración A Rubí

 **WEISS:** Dalo Por Hecho Blake Además Tú Me Ayudaras En El Momento Indicado Y Cuando Ese Día Llegue Serás Quién Me Ayude A Terminar Con Eso Te Lo Aseguro / Dijo Rubí A Lo Que Blake Sonrió Con Satisfacción

 **BLAKE:** Puedo Verlo En Tu Mirada Y Palabra Bien Creo Que Te Puedo Transferir Toda La Información Que He Recolectado / Dijo Blake Pero Antes De Que Se Pusiera De Pie Rubí Le Dijo Que Esperara

 **WEISS:** Sé Que Estas Bien Y De Acuerdo Con Lo Que Te Dije Pero También Me Encargare De Tus Beneficios Tal Y Como Lo Hice Con Velvet Y Jaune Para Empezar Me Encargare De Borrar Todo Registro E Historial De Que Alguna Vez Tu Hayas Pertenecido Al **"White Fang"** Al Igual Hare Desaparecer Reportes Donde Se Te Inculpe O Acuse De Algún Crimen Debido Al **"White Fang"** O Problema Con Ello / Dijo Rubí Con Seriedad Dejando Sorprendida A Blake Ya Que Con Eso No Tendría Problema Alguno En Entrar En Alguna Academia De Cazadores

 **BLAKE:** Weiss Te Has Ganado Una Valiosa Aliada Dentro De Los Faunos / Dijo Blake Con Una Sonrisa

 **WEISS:** Que Opinan Ustedes Chicos / Hablo Rubí A Jaune Y Velvet

 **VELVET:** No Ninguno Al Contrario Me Alegra Saber Que Hay Faunus Como Yo Blake Que No Apoyamos Al **"White Fang"** Espero Verte Seguido Blake Y Si Por En Algún Momento Te Animas A Entrar A La Academia **"Beacom"** Te Estaré Esperando / Dijo Velvet Mientras Tomaba Las Manos De Blake Quién Mostraba Una Sonrisa Leve

 **JAUNE:** Lo Mismo Digo Blake Espero Ser Un Amigo Al Que Puedas Necesitar En El Futuro No Se Si Ir A **"Beacom"** Pero De Hacerlo Te Veré Allá…

Fueron Las Exclamaciones De Ambos Chicos Sin Saber Que Esa Sería Una Gran Amistad En El Futuro.

Durante Varias Horas Rubí (Weiss), Blake, Velvet, Jaune Estuvieron Hablando De Toda La Información Acerca Del **"White Fang"** Que Lo Relacionara Con Otros Factores, Incluso Rubí Revelo Haber Hakeado Los Servidores Privados Y Personales De La Familia Schnee Cosa Que Casi Hace Desmayar A Blake Y Velvet, Además De Vaciar La Cuenta Financiera Del Jaques Schnee Jefe De La Familia Schnee El Solo Haberles Revelado Una Parte De Esa Fortuna Mando Al Suelo A Jaune, Blake, Velvet, Inconscientes Por Tales Cantidades De Dinero Y Riquezas, Después De Esa Sorpresa Rubí Saco De Un Circulo Mágico Varios Reportes, Carpetas Y Proyectos Relacionados A Su Objetivo.

Después De Eso Con La Portátil De Rubí Analizaron Archivos Que Blake Había Sacado Del **"White Fang"** Encontrando Mucho Con Que Incriminar A Esos Faunos Y Quienes Los Apoyaran, Así Siguieron Hasta Que Llego A Dar Las 2:00 Am Dando Por Terminada Una Esa Reunión Estratégica.

Antes De Que Todos Se Levantaran Blake Se Acercó A Weiss (Rubí) Y Frente A Frente Y Le Dijo Algo Que La Haría Conocida En Toda Esa Isla

 **BLAKE:** … Weiss…Quisiera Enfrentarte En Un Combate Uno A Uno Quiero Comprobar Que Tan Fuerte Eres, Quiero Saber Hasta Dónde Llegan Las Historias Que Cuentan De Ti ¿Aceptarías Mi Duelo? / Dijo Blake Ya Que Enfrentarse A Alguien Como La **"Rosa De Fuego"** No Era Cosa De Juego Y Las Mismas Mafias Que Enfrentaron A La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Y Lo Que Quedo De Ellas Eran Prueba De Ello

 **Weiss:** Supongo Que Eso Era De Esperarse (Suspiro) Bien Blake Acepto Tu Reto Mañana Al Amanecer Tendremos Un Duelo Solo Te Advierto No Te Contengas Para Nada Ya Que A Un Que No Lo Creas Estoy A La Par Con **"Adam Taurus"** / Dijo Rubí Sorprendiendo Y También Encarando A Blake Ya Que Siempre Quiso Un Combate Contra La Chica Gato

 **BLAKE:** No Me He De Sorprender No Por Nada Te Dicen Entre Los Faunos **"El Demonio Rojo"** O Tu Más Famoso Título…. **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Aquello Que Atemorizo A Los Faunos Y Mafias De Vale Y Vacuo…..Claro Que Espero Enfrentarme Contra Ti… / Dijo Blake Con Emoción E Intensidad….Hasta Que…

… **.¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...**

Unos Cuantos Ruidos Sacaron De Su Charla A Rubí Y A Blake A La Ves Que Despertaban A Unos Adormilados Velvet Y Jaune, Al Ver De Donde Provenían Los Ruidos Todos Vieron A Cierta Mujer Fauno Con Orejas De Gato Quién Había Dejado Caer Una Charola Con Varías Tazas Y Platos Mientras Tenia En El Rostro Una Expresión De Terror Al Ver Que Blake Estaba Cerca De Rubí A Lo Que De Un Momento A Otro Captaron La Idea De Lo Que Pasaba A La Madre De Blake

 **KALI:** ¿Es Cierto Lo Que Escuche Blake Que Esa Chica Es La **"Rosa De Fuego"**?De La Que Tanto Hablan Los Faunos De Todo Vacuo Y De Vale Aquella Que Masacro A Las Mafias Del Este De Vale E Incluso Hizo Que El **"White Fang"** Le Tuviera Miedo…..¡Respóndeme Blake! / Le Exigió Su Madre A Blake Quién Dejo Salir Un Suspiro

 **BLAKE:** Si Mamá Es Ella A Un Que No Lo Parezca / Dijo Blake Sin Duda Alguna

 **KALI:** ….¡Y A Un Así Piensas Pelear Contra Ella Te Va A Matar! / Dijo Entre Lágrimas La Madre De Blake Mientras Esta La Miraba Ante La Sorpresa De Blake

 **KALI:** ¡Ghira Di Algo! / Exclamo La Madre De Blake Volteando A Atrás Solo Para Ver A Un Tipo Musculoso Peli Negro De Cabello Largo Y Salvaje Con Barba De Candado, El Cuál Vestía Unos Pantalones Negros Con Una Botas Negras Con Hebillas Rojas Y Una Camisa De Manga Larga Que Mostraba Su Musculatura Junto a Una Cara Sumamente Seria.

Este Era Señor Y Líder De La Isla Ku Kuana Además Del Padre De Blake….Ghira…Pero En Esos Instantes El Musculoso E Imponente Fauno Estaba Petrificado Del Miedo Al Ver A Rubí Quién Ya Se Hacía A La Idea De Lo Que Pasaba

 **WEISS:** (Debo De Verificar Que Tanto Dicen De Mí Todos Esos Rumores) / Pensaba Ella Poniendo Una Mala Cara Que Hizo Que El Fauno Se Desmayara

 **KALI: …..¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...** Cariño / Grito La Madre De Blake A Ver Como Su Esposo Caía Inconsciente Al Suelo

 **BLAKE:** ¿Esto Suele Pasar Cuando Los Faunos Te Ven En Persona? / Pregunto Blake A Rubí Quíen Tenía Una Sonrisa De Medio Lado

 **WEISS:** Algunas Veces Pero Esto Ya Se Está Volviendo Un Poco Molesto…..Sera Mejor Que Calmemos A Tu Madre Antes De Que Le De Un Ataque / Dijo Rubí A Blake Quién Asintió

Ambas Caminaron Hasta Una Aterrada Mujer Quién Al Ver A Rubí Acercase Hizo Lo Que Cualquier Mujer Gato Haría **…¡MWAAAAAAAAAAA…..SSSAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZ!...** Treparse A 4 Patas Arriba De Su Marido Inconsciente Y Defenderlo A Zarpazos **…¡MIAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUU!...¡ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS**!...Ambas Chicas No Podían Acercarse Debido A Los Zarpazos Que Esta Le Lanzaba, Blake Estaba Roja De La Vergüenza Al Ver A Su Madre Con Ese Comportamiento ¿Gatuno? Por Otro Lado Rubí Estaba Pensando Como Solucionarlo….Hasta Que Le Llego Una Solución Algo Divertida

 **WEISS:** ¡Hey Blake! Ya Se Como Calmar A Tu Madre Solo Escucha Esto / Dijo Rubí A Blake Quién Se Acercó A Ella Para Que Rubí Le Susurrara Algo En Sus Orejas Gatunas

 **BLAKE: …**. **OOHHHHHH** ….¿Y Funcionara? / Pregunto Ella

 **WEISS:** Créeme Funcionara / Contesto Rubí Mientras Sacaba Mágicamente De Su Roja Capa Una Bola De Estambre, Una Lata De Atún Maraca "Minino", Un Rociador De Agua Fría Y Por Último Una Pequeña Bolsa De Papel Con Las Palabras " _Petunia Catunia_ " (Hierba Para Gato)….

Sin Perder El Tiempo Cada Quién Tomo Su Lugar Y Con Una Señal De Blake Rubí Se Acercó A Una Histérica Mujer Fauno Quién Parecía Un Gato En Rabiado

 **WEISS:** Muy Bien Mamá De Blake ¿Por Qué Mejor No Nos Calmamos Y Lo Discutimos Como Seres Civilizados Ne?

 **KALÍ:** **….¡MIIIUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...**

 **WEISS:** Bueno Trate De Que Fuera Por Las Buenas

Al Terminar De Decir Eso Rubí Levanto Su Mano En La Que Traía Un Roseador De Aguas Y **…..!WAS!...** Sin Más Kalí Fue Rociada Con Agua Sobre Toda Ella Cosa Que A Ningún Gato Le Gusta

 **KALÍ:** … **¡WAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!...¡AZZZZZZZZZZZZASSSS!**

Con Una Expresión De Furia La Madre De Blake Se Abalanzo Sobre Rubí La Cúal En Un Movimiento Se Apartó A Un Lado Dejando Pasar A La Enojada Mujer…No Sin Antes De Meterle El Pie Para Que Esta Así Cayera….

… **¡SPPPLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM!...** Cayendo De Cara Contra El Piso De Manera Cómica

 **WEISS:** …. ¡Blake Ahora!...

Como Todo Felino Blake Salto Con Una Bola De Estambre En Sus Manos Sobre Su Madre A La Vez Que También Rubí Se Sumaba Y Entre Maullidos, Zarpazos, Rasgúñanos Y Mordidas Por Parte De Cierta Gatita Pudieron Someter A La Madre De Blake Solo Faltaba Una Pequeña Cosita

 **WEISS:** Solo Falta Un Último Toque Así Que Blake Pase Lo Que Pase No Respires En Los Próximos 7 Minutos

 **BLAKE:** Y ¿Eso Como Por Qué? / Pregunto Curiosamente Blake Mientras Hacía Presión Sobre Los Brazos De Su Madre Que Estaba Atada Con Estambre

 **WEISS:** A Menos De Que Quieras Terminar Viendo Alucinaciones O Estar En Estado De Excitación / Dijo Rubí A La Vez Que Mostraba Cierta Bolsa De Papel

 **BLAKE:** "….." De Acuerdo…¡ **AFFD**!... / Contesto Blake Mientras Inhalaba Una Gran Bocanada De Aire….

En Cuanto Blake Empezó A Contener El Aliento Rubí Aprovecho Para Sacar De Esa Bolsa De Papel Una Extraña Hierba Con Forma De Pata De Gato La Cuál Restregó Sobre El Rostro De La Madre De Blake Mientras Esta Se Ponía Poco A Poco Roja De La Cara

 **WEISS:** Bien Gatita Así Muy Bien ….Eres Una Buena Gatita / Le Decía Rubí A Una Soñolienta Kalí Mientras Blake Veía Eso Con Un Gotón

 **KALÍ:** … **RRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMM** / Contesto Con Ronroneos La Madre De Blake Mientras Esta Caía Poco A Poco Dormida

Un Poco Alejadas De Ellas Se Podía Ver Como Un Fuerte Y Musculoso Fauno Se Comenzaba A Despertar Luego De Haberse Desmayado, Lo Único Que Recordaba Fue Que La Mismísima **"Rosa De Fuego"** Estaba En Su Propia Casa Además De Que Su Adorable Hija Blake La Estaba Retando Eso Si Fue Una Sorpresa Muy Difícil De Digerir, Ghira Estaba Apunto De Levantarse Pero Cierto Ruido Llamo Su Atención Y Lo Que Vio Lo Dejo En " **WTF** " No Todos Los Días Vez A Tu Esposa Actuando Como Una Gata Y Ver Que Le Era Restregada En La Cara Hierba Para Gato Pero A La Vez Se Le Hacía Cómica Esa Escena Al Ver Como Su Hija Blake Y La Otra Chica Lidiaban Con Su Esposa…

 **GHIRA:** … "Creo Que Debo Dejar De Beber Vino En Las Noches"….. / Dijo El Al Ver Como Su Esposa Caía Completamente Dormida Como Un Gatito Mientras Ronroneaba Y Movía Una ¿Cola De Gato? Sobre Su Espalda

 **WEISS:** Ya Puedes Respirar Blake / Le Dijo Rubí A Una Blake Algo Azul De La Cara Mientras Guardaba Nuevamente La Hierba De Gato En Esa Pequeña Bolsa De Papel

 **BLAKE: SSSAFFFFFFFFFF** …¿Dónde Aprendiste Eso? Al Parecer Funciona De Maravillas / Le Dijo Blake A Rubí Mientras Contemplaba A Su Histérica Madre Durmiendo Como Un Minino

 **WEISS:** Eso Mi Querida Amiga Es Un Se….Cre…To…Pero Te Lo Diré En Otra Ocasión / Respondió Rubí Enigmáticamente

 **Blake:** Creo Que Fue Suficientes Sorpresas Por Hoy Pero Ahora ¿Que Hago Con Mi Madre?

 **Ghira:** Por Lo Que Veo No Tienes Intensiones Hostiles **"Rosa De Fuego"** Por Lo Que Puedo Estar Un Poco Tranquilo Quisiera Una Explicación Del Porque Estas Aquí Pero Estoy De Acuerdo Con Mi Hija Ya Han Sido Muchas Sorpresas Por Hoy Así Espero Que Mañana Por La Mañana Me Puedas Dar Una Explicación A Mi Y A Mi Esposa, Así Que Si No Les Importa Me Retiro A Nuestro Cuarto Y Que Tengan Buena Noche / Respondió El Padre De Blake Mientras Cargaba A Su Adormecida Esposa Hacía Su Habitación

 **WEISS:** Le Prometo Que Mañana Le Explicare A Sus Dudas Y Preguntas / Dijo Rubí A Ghira Quién Asintió Mientras Se Retiraba

 **BLAKE:** Bueno Un Problema Menos Sera Mejor Ir A Dormir Un Poco Este Día A Sido Agotador

 **WEISS:** Ni Que Me Lo Digas, Hace Unas Horas Tuve Una Riña En Un Bar Lleno De Faunos

Decían Ambas Chicas Con Expresiones De Cansancio En Sus Rostros A Un Que Ciertas Quejas Llamaron Su Atención

 **JAUNE:** …R…Weiss ¿Ya Nos Podemos Ir A Dormir?...

 **VELVET:** …..ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Eran Las Quejas De Un Soñoliento Jaune Que Hacía Lo Posible Por Estar A Un Despierto Mientras A Lado Suyo Yacía Velvet Completamente Noqueada Por El Sueño…..

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE POR LA MAÑANA**

Era Un Hermosa Mañana En La Villa De Ku Kuana Los Pájaros Cantaban, Los Rayos Del Sol Iluminaban Ese Hermoso Paraíso Verde, Los Faunos Caminaban Por Las Diferentes Calles Haciendo Sus Compras Matutinas O Lleno A Su Trabajo….Pero Bueno Nuestra Atención Se Centra En Una Casa Estilo Oriental Con Varios Corredores De Y Pasillos De Madera En Cierto Pasillo Se Podía Ver A Cierta Gatita Que Iba Pensativa Mientras Caminaba Hacía Ciertas Habitaciones

 **BLAKE:** (Me Pregunto ¿Cuál Es El Estilo De Combate De **Weiss**? No Por Nada Le Dicen La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Además ¿Qué Tipo De Armas Usara? Por Lo Que Se Solo Se Le Ha Visto Usar Una Guadaña Roja-Negra, Una Espada Plateada Con Rojo, Y Unas Pistolas Eso Sin Contar Sus Habilidades Y Semblanza….¿Mamá Habrá Tenido Razón En Que No Debí Retar A La **"Rosa De Fuego"?)**

Eran Los Pensamientos De Blake Ya Que En Unas Pocas Horas Se Enfrentaría Contra Alguien Fuerte Si No Es Que Poderosa, Blake Dejo Esos Pensamientos De Lado Cuando Llego A Unas Puertas Y Toco A Ella

… **.. "TOC….TOC…TOC….TOC…TOC"** … / ¡Oigan! Chicos Ya Despierten Ya Amaneció….Jaune…Velvet….

Dentro De La 1ra Habitación Se Veía Como Una Persona Se Revolvía Debajo De Las Sabanas De Las Cuáles Salieron Un Par De Orejas De Conejo Color Café, Sin Más Y Ante Los Ruidos Que Hacia Blake Esta Se Levantó De Su Cama Mientras Extendía Los Brazos Y Bostezaba.

 **VELVET:** …. **OOOHHHHHHAAAAA** ….Sí Blake Ya Te Escuche Gracias Por Avisarme / Dijo La Aun Soñolienta Faunus Mientras Comenzaba A Levantarse Perezosamente

Afuera De La Habitación Blake Escucho A Velvet Despertar Y Que Esta Agradeciera, Escuchado Eso Decidió Tocar A La Otra Puerta…

… **.. "TOC….TOC…TOC….TOC…TOC"** …Jaune ¡Despierta! Ya Amaneció….¡Jaune!... / Grito Un Poco Más Fuerte Blake Al No Recibir Respuesta

… **¡OHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOH!... ¡PAMMM!...¡AOUCH! ….** / Se Escuchó Como Alguien Caía Al Suelo Abruptamente

Dentro De La Habitación Se Podía Ver A Jaune Quién Se Había Caído De Su Cama A Un Enredado En Sus Propias Mantas

 **N / A:** Afortunadamente Jaune Ya No Vestía Ese Horrible Y Tonto Mameluco Con El Que Solía Dormir…No Después De Que Rubí "Accidentalmente" Quemara Todos Sus Mamelucos Con Sus Flamas De Fuego

 **JAUNE:** (A Un Adolorido)…Gracias Por Despertarme Blake / Dijo Jaune Mientras Se Levantaba

Afuera De La Habitación Blake Tenía Una Pequeña Sonrisa Al Escuchar Como Jaune Había Despertado Por Lo Que Decidió Retirarse…Pero Antes De Eso Escucho Desde Adentro A Jaune…

 **JAUNE:** Sí Buscas A  Weiss Ella Se Levantó Hace Una Hora A De Estar Por Allá Fuera Practicando Con Su Magia / Dijo Jaune

Blake Ahora Estaba Sorprendida Al Escuchar Que Weiss Podía Usar Magia Sin Perder Tiempo Esta Corrió Hacía Afuera Donde Estaba Un Patio Algo Grande Y Extenso Con Unos Pastizales De Pasto Junto A Varios Arboles Exóticos Y Hermosos Además De Contar Con Unos Estanques Donde Habían Peces De Diferentes Tipos En Medio De Ese Lugar Se Podía Ver A Cierta Pelirroja De Píe Vestía Unos Tenis Converse Negros De Suela Blanca Con Unas Estrellas En Los Lados, Unas Medias Negras Hasta Medio Muslo Junto A Unos Pequeños Pantaloncillos Negros De Cuero Ajustados A Medio Muslo A Juego Con Un Cinturón Rojo Oscuro Adornado Con Una Hebilla Cuadrada Platino Con Una Rosa Y Cruz Juntas, Vestía Una Camiseta De Tirantes Negra La Cuál Marcaba Un Poco Los Atributos De Rubí, Sus Manos Estaban Enguantadas Por Unos Guantes Sin Dedos Los Cuales Tenían Sobre Ambas Manos El Símbolo De Una Estrella Roja Encerrada En Un Circulo Igual Rojo Y Si Uno Ponía Atención Podía Ver Una Medía Luna Negra Dentro De Esa Estrella Además De Que Sus Guantes Llegaban Hasta Sus Ante Brazos Teniendo Alrededor Unos Grabados Dorados Por Último Su Rojo Cabello Tenía Su Blanca Rosa Sobre Este Además Lo Llevaba Atado En Una Pequeña Cola De Caballo.

Rubí Tenía Los Ojos Cerrados Mientras Recitaba Unas Extrañas Palabras Muy A Penas Entendibles Mientras Debajo De Sus Píes Aparecía Un Circulo Mágico Rojo Con Varias Inscripciones En Negro, Sin Perder Tiempo Hizo Aparecer Mediante Un Pequeño Circulo Mágico Rojo Del Cuál Salió Su Espada **"Scarnasther** " La Cuál Observo Con Su Ojos Dorados Y Tomando Una Pose Familiar De Esgrima Rubí Levanto Un Poco Su Espada Y Con Un Pensamiento Activo Varios Círculos Mágicos Rojos-Negro Alrededor De Ella Los Cuáles Comenzaron A Girar Y Sin Más Rubí Salió Disparada Como Si Patinara Sobre El Suelo…

Blake Veía Como Rubí Daba Una Especie De Danza Mientras Esquivaba Varios Rayos Que Salían De Los Círculos Mágicos

… **¡RAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...¡CLACN!... ¡CLACN!... ¡CLACN!... ¡CLACN!... ¡CLACN!...**

… **.¡FIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!...** Nuevamente Varias Ráfagas De Viento Pasaban Cerca De Rubí, Pero Esta Las Evitaba Dando Unos Giros Repentinos….

 **WEISS:** ( _Supongo Que Debo Parar Por Ahora Al Menos Mi Control A Mejorado A Un Más, Además Blake Ya Lleva Rato Observándome_ ) / Pensaba Rubí

Tomando Su Espada Rubí Recorrió Con Sus Dedos El Hermoso Filo De Esta Haciendo Aparecer Un Brillo Inusual Acompañado De Una Pequeña Bruma Y Haciendo Aparecer Otro Circulo Mágico Debajo De Sus Pies Rubí Se Movió Velozmente Y Dando Un Giro De 180 Grados Soltó Con Su Espada Un Corte De Media Luna Con La Que Anulo Sus Propios Círculos Mágicos Haciéndolos Desaparecer Haciéndola Sonreír.

A Lo Lejos Blake Se Había Quedado Sorprendida Ya Que Nunca Pensó Que Weiss Pudiera Usar Magia Lo Que La Hacia A Un Más Misteriosa

 **WEISS:** Supongo Que Eso Te Dejo Un Poco Sorprendida…..Blake / Dijo Rubí Quién Estaba Frente A Blake

 **BLAKE:** ¿Pero Como Si Tú Estabas?... / Decía Blake

 **WEISS:** Ah…Nada Que Un Poco De Agilidad Y Velocidad No Puedan Hacer

 **BLAKE:** Supongo….Sabes Eres Buena Para Sorprender A Alguien Así

 **WEISS:** Gracias…Pero En Fin Sera Mejor Que Le Explique A Tus Padres Acerca De Lo Que Paso Ayer Antes De Que Comiencen A Sospechar De Mí / Dijo Rubí

 **BLAKE:** Creo Que Tienes Razón No Quiero Que Mi Madre Vuelva A Ponerse Histérica / Dijo Blake Recordado Lo De Anoche

Ya Hablado De Eso Rubí Y Blake Se Dirigieron De Nuevo Hacía Adentro De La Casa De Blake, Para Poder Desayunar Algo, Gracias A Los Dotes Culinarios De Rubí Esta Volvió Hacer Gala Su Deliciosa Comida Cosa Que Encanto A Jaune Y A Velvet…Incluso A Blake Quién Devoraba Un Gran Tazón De Especias Con Unos Pescados Como Todo Un Felino Haciendo Que Los Demás Tuvieran Un Gotón En La Cabeza, Esto Le Trajo A Rubí Un Recuerdo De Aquella Vez En El Festival De Vale.

Después De Eso Rubí Junto A Blake Hablo Con La Madre De Esta Ala Igual Que Con El Padre De Blake Quién A Un No Confiaba Mucho En Rubí Ya Que Era El Terror De Algunos Faunos Y Por Otro Lado La Madre De Blake Tuvo Que Hacer Un Sobre Esfuerzo Casi Humano Para No Volverse Histérica Nuevamente…. A Un Que Claro Todo Esa Tensión Se Calmó Cuando Rubí Les Explico Sus Razones Para Venir A Ku Kuana Y Del Que Supiera De La Deserción De Blake Del **"White Fang"** Así Como El Que Ella Se Decidiera De Algunos Faunos Que Venían Tras De Ella. Todo Eso Que Les Dijo Los Había Sorprendido Además Agradecían A Rubí Por Lo Que Hizo Disipando Así Las Dudas De Ambos Padres Y Dándole Confianza A Blake.

Después De Un Buen Rato De Estar Hablando Entre Ellos Blake Decidió Sacar Cierto Asunto

 **Blake:** Weiss Espero Que No Hallas Olvidado Tu Batalla Contra Mí / Dijo Blake A Rubí

 **Weiss:** …. **AAHHH** ….Blake Seguirás Con Eso ¿No? / Pregunto Rubí A Lo Que Blake Asintió

Los Padres De Blake Se Mostraban Preocupados Ante Lo Que Su Hija Pretendía Hacer Retar A La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Que No Por Nada Es Temida Entre Los Faunos Y Humanos Además La Destrucción Que Dejaba Detrás De Ella La Respaldaba….Eso Era Suficiente Como Para Poner Algo Tensa A Su Madre

 **KALI:** Blake ¿Por Que Insistes En Enfrentarte A Esta Chica? Sabes Que Ella Esta Fuera De Alcance / Decía La Madre De Blake Un Tanto Preocupada

 **GHIRA:** Hija ¿Qué Intentas Probar Con Esto? / Pregunto Su Padre A Blake Quién La Miraba Seriamente Como Lo Hace Un Padre

El Cabello De Blake Ocultaba Su Mirada Mientras Estaba Atenta A Lo Que Escuchaba De Sus Padres Quienes Se Preocupaban Por Su Hija Pero Blake Necesitaba Probarse A Si Misma Para Que En Un Futuro Pudiera Hacerle Frente A El….

 **BLAKE:** …Yo…..Necesito Enfrentarme A La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Para Poder-

 **WEISS:** ..Para Poder Probarte A ti Misma Que Tan Fuerte Eres Y En Que Necesitas Mejorar Para Poder Enfrentarte Al Actual Líder Del " **White Fang"** Adam Taurus El Cuál Según Tus Propias Palabras Es Un Monstruo…Lamento Decirte Blake Que En Tu Estado Actual Ni Siquiera Podrías Hacerle Gran Daño Y Aun Si Entrenaras Tu Sola Por Los Siguientes 2 Años Lo Único Que Conseguirías Sería Dejarle Con Alguna Lesión Nada Grave Pero No Minúscula… / Fue Lo Dijo Rubí Con Una Expresión Sería Cosa Que Blake No Tomo Muy Bien

 **BLAKE:** ¡¿Cómo Puedes Saberlo Si Ni Siquiera Lo Conoces En Persona Y Mucho Menos Lo Hayas Enfrentado?! / Exclamo Furiosa Blake Mientras Tomaba Por El Cuello De Su Capa Roja A Rubí

 **WEISS:** Sencillo Blake Por Yo Ya Lo Enfrente En El Pasado Y Déjame Aclarártelo De Una Vez El Está Por Encima De Ti Tanto En Poder, Fuerza, Semblanza Y Habilidades, Cuando Lo Enfrente En Aquel Entonces Fue Una Dura Batalla Estuve Al Borde De La Muerte En 2 Ocasiones Había Perdido Mucha Sangre Y Un Brazos Roto Pero El No Salió Muy Bien Parado Al Final Nuestra Batalla Quedo En Un Empate... / Fueron Las Palabras De Rubí

Tanto Blake Como Sus Padres Como Jaune Y Velvet Que Estaban Un Poco Más Alejados Habían Escuchado Quedaron En Shock Al Escuchar Lo Que Rubí Les Decía Ya Que Todos Los Faunos O En Su Mayoría Sabían Un Poco De Quién Era El Líder Del **"White Fang"** Y Que La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Lo Haya Enfrentado Años Antes Era Difícil De Creer

 **BLAKE:** …N..No **…..¡Mientes!...**

 **WEISS** : …Si No Me Crees Entonces Observa Esto… / Dijo Rubí

Mientras Se Quitaba Su Capa Y Comenzaba A Desamarrarse Su Corsé Para Luego Comenzar A Desabotonarse Su Camisa Ante La Sorpresa De Los Presentes Allí A La Ves Que Jaune Miraba Hacia Otro Lado Y Ghira Tenía Los Ojos Cubiertos Por Su Esposa, Para Cuando Rubí Termino De Desabotonar Su Blusa Esta La Aparto A Un Lado Para Luego Alzarla Un Poco…Lo Que Blake Y Su Padres Vieron Los Dejo Escépticos En El Costado Izquierdo De Rubí Más Precisamente En Sus Costillas Se Podía Observar Como Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Larga Cicatriz Un Poco Tenue Por El Color Atravesaba Por Completo Las Costillas De Rubí Lo Que Genero Varías Reacciones

 **KALI:** ¡Dios Mío ¿Pero Que Te Hicieron?!

 **GHIRA:** Oye Chica ¿Cómo Es Que Puedes Estar Viva? Esa Herida Era Como Para Que Estuvieras Muerta / Dijo El Padre De Blake Mirando La Herida De Rubí

 **BLAKE:** ….Imposible…. / Decía Blake En Completo Shock

 **WEISS:** Créelo O No Blake Ese Día Por Así Decirlo Morí / Contesto Rubí Mientras Volvía A Acomodarse Su Ropa Como Estaba Poniéndose Su Roja Capa

Nadie Decía Nada Las Palabras De Rubí Los Habían Dejado Helado Como Era Posible Que Alguien Recibiera Semejante Ataque Y A Un Así Estuviera Vivo, Blake Ahora Si Estaba Pensando Si Podía Hacerle Frente A Adam Si La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Dejo La Batalla En Un Empate Cosa Que Ya Es Mucho ¿Que Podría Lograr Ella? Blake Estaba Demasiada Pensativa Incluso Temerosa Pero Cierta Voz La Saco De Sus Pensamientos

 **WEISS:** …Bien Blake Te Daré Esa Batalla Que Tanto Pides Espero Que Con Eso Logres Visualizar Lo Que Realmente Quieres Te Espero A Fuera…..¡Jaune Velvet!...Vamos Afuera / Dijo Rubí Mientras Salía Hacía Afuera Seguido De Velvet Y Jaune Dejando A Blake Con Sus Padres

 **GHIRA:** A Un Con Todo Lo Que Te Dijo Y Con Esa Cicatriz Que Viste Lo Harás Verdad / Dijo El Viendo A Su Hija

 **KALI:** Si Con Eso Te Sientes Mejor Contigo Misma No Te Voy A Detener Blake Pero Si Veo Que Estas Quedando Muy Herida Voy A Parar Esa Pelea ¡Me Escuchas Te Blake Belladona! / Dijo Seriamente La Madre De Blake

 **BLAKE:** De Acuerdo Mamá Y Gracias Papá / Les Agradeció Blake Mientras Salía Afuera

 **GHIRA:** (Suspiro) Me Recuerda A Mi Cuando Era Joven / Decía Ghira Con Una Sonrisa Un Poco Torcida

 **KALI:** Sera Mejor Salir Y Ver De Que Nuestra Hija No Haga Una Tontería Así Que Traer Tu Trasero Acá Ghira / Dijo Con Voz De Mando La Madre De Blake A Lo Que Su Esposo Asintió Rápidamente

Afuera Se Encontraba Rubí Parada Esperando A Blake En Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Terreno Más Abierto Y Extenso, Una Vez Que Vio Como Blake Llego Le Pidió A Velvet Y Jaune Que Se Alejaran Un Poco Lo Cuál Hicieron Alejándose Hasta Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Pequeño Pasillo Con Techo Donde Se Encontraban Los Padres De Blake

 **WEISS:** Te Lo Pregunto Una Última Vez Más Blake ¿Estas Segura De Esto? No Voy A Ser Suave Contigo / Le Pregunto Rubí A Blake

 **BLAKE:** Y Yo Te Pido Que No Te Contengas / Contesto Blake Mientras Sacaba Su Arma Y Se Ponía En Pose De Ataque

 **WEISS:** Muy Bien…¡Empecemos!... / Dijo Rubí Haciendo Aparecer La **"Crescent Rose 2.0"**

 **BLAKE vs "LA ROSA DE FUEGO"**

… **¡FAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!...** En Un Estallido De Velocidad Rubí Estaba Detrás De Blake La Cual Se Sorprendió **…¡ZAAAASSSSS!** Y Sin Más Rubí Dejo Caer Su Guadaña Contra Blake Quién A Pesar De Eso Puedo Esquivar Ese Ataque Por Parte De Rubí El Cuál Agrieto El Suelo Donde Se Estrelló.

 **WEISS:** Nada Mal Blake Déjame Saber Cómo Atacas / Dijo Rubí Mientras Ponía De Pie Su Guadaña Y Con La Mano Le Señalaba A Blake Para Que Viniera Y Comenzara A Atacarla

 **BLAKE:** Jeee De Acuerdo / Contesto Ella Emocionada Convirtiendo Su Ganboul En Una Espada Corta Y Otra Ancha

Sin Más Blake Se Lanzó A Atacar A Rubí Y Justo A Unos Pocos De Tocarla **….¡CRASH!...** Blake Vio Como Ambas Espadas Habían Sido Repelidas Por La Cuchilla De La **"Crescent Rose 2.0"** En Un Veloz Movimiento De Velocidad Pero Eso Solo Emociono Más A Blake Y Lanzándose Nuevamente Contra Rubí Decidió Atacar La Desde Varios Puntos A La Vez **….¡CRASH!...** Nuevamente Fue Bloqueaba **.….¡CRASH!...** Otro Impacto Más Cuando Trato De Atacarla Por En Frente Nuevamente Blake Trato De Atacar A Rubí Desde Varios Punto Usando Un Poco De Su Agilidad **….¡CRASH!... ….¡CRASH!... ….¡CRASH!... ….¡CRASH!... ….¡CRASH!... ….¡CRASH!... ….¡CRASH!... ….¡CRASH!... ….¡CRASH!... ….¡CRASH!... ….¡CRASH!... ….¡CRASH!... ….¡CRASH!... ….¡CRASH!...** Blake Trataba De Atacar Rubí Desde Varios Punto A Un Con Su Velocidad Rubí Bloqueaba Todos Los Ataques De Blake Moviendo O Girando Con Ambas Manos Su Guadaña En Diferentes Direcciones Y Formas En Todo Momento Rubí Tenia Una Mirada De Concentración Ya Que No Podía Subestimar A Blake No Por Nada Era La Más Experimentada En Combate Del Equipo **R.W.B.Y.** Después De Yang Sabiendo Eso Deicidio Pasar Al Combate Cuerpo A Cuerpo…. **"Click"** ….En Un Elegante Movimiento La **"Crescent Rose 2."** Se Convirtió En Una Ametralladora Color Rojo Con Negro De Mano Tipo-M60e4 De La Que Colgaba Una Larga Tira De Balas Calibre 7.62 X 51mm…. **"CROCHS"….. ¡RATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...¡RATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!…..¡RATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...** Con La Que Logro Alejar A Distancia A Blake Quien No Podía Contras Las Ráfagas De Balas Con Aura Las Cuáles Muy Apenas Podía Bloquear Dejándole Varios Cortes En Los Brazos Y Piernas

 **BLAKE:** _(Tiene Una Gran Destreza En Usar Armas De Fuego Además De Combinarlas Con Su Aura Al Parecer Esa No Una Simple Guadaña Tendré Que Atacarla De La Misma Manera)_ / Pensó Blake Transformando Su **"Gamboul Shourd** " En Una Pistola De Mano De Calibre Mediano Mientras En La Otra Mano Tenia Un Especie De Funda Con Filo Algo Pesada

 **WEISS:** Supongo Que Es Hora De Pasar Al Ataque Directo / Dijo Rubí Para Luego Des transformar Su Metralleta En Su Guadaña Guardándola Detrás De Su Espalda

 **¡AHHHHHHH!...** Entonces Rubí Comenzó A Correr En Zic-Zac De Un Lado A Otro Mientras Se Acercaba A Blake Quién Comenzó A Dispararle **…..¡BAM!... …..¡BAM!... …..¡BAM!... …..¡BAM!...**

 **...¡"EMBER RAYVELL"! …..**

Un Fuerte Grito Por Parte De Rubí Se Escuchó Al Momento De Que En Sus Muñecas Aparecieran 2 Brazaletes Dorados Con Flamas Rojas Los Cuáles Se Transformaron En 2 Guantéeles Dorados Que Tenían Varías Balas Alrededor De Ellos **….¡CLIN!... ….¡CLIN!... ….¡CLIN!... ….¡CLIN!... ….¡CLIN!... ….¡CLIN!... ….¡CLIN!...** Todos Y Cada Uno De Los Disparos De Blake Habían Sido Despedazados Por Los Guantéeles De Rubí Mientras Se Comenzaba A Acercar A Blake Quién Al Verla Decidió Atacara Con La Cuchilla De Su Arma La Cuál Estaba Unida A Un Extraño Listón Violeta…. **"ZASSSSS"** Rubí Desvió Con Uno De Sus Puños La Cuchilla A Un Lado….Pero En Un Parpadeo Apareció Blake Con Una Especie De Funda-Machete Con Un Filo Peligroso Lista Para Atacar Arubí **…¡ZAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS!...¡BAAMMMM!...¡CRASH!...¡CRACK!...** Un Tronido De Algo Rompiéndose Llamo La Atención De Blake Sino De Todos Y Vieron Como La Funda-Machete Había Sido Quebrada Por Un Disparo Del Guantéele De Rubí Cosa Que Dejo En Shock A Blake

 **BLAKE:** ….¡Imposible!...

 **WEISS:** ¡No Te Distraigas Blake!

Blake No Pudo Reaccionar A Tiempo Cuando Fue Golpeada Por Un Puñetazo En La Cara Seguido De Una Patada En Los Costados De Blake **…..¡ARRRRRRGGGGG**!...Siendo Lanzada Por Los Suelos Mientras Rodaba Para Luego Ponerse De Pie Rápidamente, Pero Blake No Pudo Reaccionar A Tiempo Cuando De Repente Vio Una Capa Roja Pasando A Su Lado **…¡RAAAAASSSSSS!...** Con Una Barrida De Pie Rubí Tumbo A Blake Pero Justo Antes De Que Esta Cayera Al Suelo **…¡PAMMMM!** De Un Solo Puñetazo En El Vientre Blake Fue Levantada Un Poco En El Aire, Pero Eso No Fue Suficiente Por Parte De Rubí Así Que Usando Su Semblanza Salto Un Poco Y Comenzó A Darle Un Fuerte Combo De Puñetazos A Blake **…¡PAMM! …¡PAMM! …¡PAMM! …¡PAMM! …¡PAMM! …¡PAMM! …¡PAMM! …¡PAMM! …¡PAMM!...** Los Cuáles Al Estar Usando Sus Guantéeles La Elevaron Lo Suficientemente Alto Como Para Que Rubí Ejecutara Un Movimiento De Lucha Sin Que Ella Notara Una Leve Sonrisa Por Parte De Blake.

 **WEISS:** **¡Arte Marcial: Loto Primario!**

Grito Rubí Estando En El Aire Tomando Bruscamente A Blake De La Cintura Mientras Que Con Sus Piernas Sujetaba Su Cuello Y Como Si No Fuera Suficiente Ambas Comenzaron A Girar Mientras Caían En Picada La Capa De Rubí Les Daba La Apariencia Como Si Un Tornado Estuviera A Punto De Impactar Contra El Suelo **…¡FUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...¡CRASH!...** Se Pudo Observar Como Ambas Impactaron Contra El Suelo Levantando Una Gran Capa De Polvo Y Tierra **….¡FUSS!...** De Esa Gruesa Capa De Polvo Salió Rubí Mientras Se Deslizaba Por El Suelo Usando Sus Pies Un Brazo Mientras En El Otro Había Un Listón Negro Perteneciente A Cierta Gatita

Poco A Poco El Polvo Se Fue Disipando Hasta Que Este Se Disipo Por Completo Mostrando Como El Cuerpo De Blake Había Sido Enterrado De Cabeza Hasta La Cintura Sobre El Suelo Solo Pudiéndose Ver Como Colgaban Las Piernas De Blake

 **KALI:** ¡Blake! / Grito Con Preocupación La Madre De Blake Quién Quiso Salir A Ver A Su Hija Siendo Detenida Por Su Esposo

 **GHIRA:** A Un No Solo Observa / Dijo El Con Calma

Rubí Se Había Puesto De Píe Mientras Observaba El Cuerpo A Medio Enterrar De Blake Y Luego Observaba El Listón Con El Que Blake Ocultaba Sus Orejas De Fauno Viendo Eso Rubí Sonrió Un Poco

 **WEISS:** ¡Vamos Blake Tanto Tu Como Yo Sabemos Que Alguien Que Tiene Una Semblanza Como La Tuya No Sería Derrotada Fácilmente Con Ese Golpe! / Dijo Rubí A Nadie En Absoluto

… **¡CRASH!...** Y Como Si Alguien Contestara A Su Llamado Detrás De Rubí Se Escuchó Como Si Algo Saliera De La Tierra Siendo Blake Empuñando Lo Que Quedaba De Su **Gamboul Shroud** Siendo Ahora Una Pequeña Espada-Chillo Con La Cuál Intentaba Apuñalar A Rubí Pero Esta Se Giró Sobre Si Misma Dándole Una Fuerte Pata A Blake En El Cuello **…!PLAAMM!...** Pero En El Momento Que Rubí Le Dio Esa Patada A Blake El Cuerpo De Ella Comenzó A Convertirse En Tierra Aprisionando La Pierna De Rubí, Esto Le Hizo Recordar Cómo Funcionaba La Semblanza De Blake Y Dando Una Rápida Mirada Adonde Debería Estar Su Otro Cuerpo A Medio Enterrar…Este Se Estaba Desmoronando En Tierra Rubí Había Sido Engañada Por Blake **…..¡AUUCCCCHH!...**

Rubí Sintió Como Algo La Había Golpeado En Los Costados Y Vio Como Blake Le Había Dado Una Fuerte Patada Para Luego Convertirse En Tierra Nuevamente **…¡SPLAM!...** Nuevamente Rubí Fue Pateada Por Blake Ahora En El Otro Costado Rubí Estaba Siendo Presa Fácil De Esos Golpes Debido A Que Estaba Atrapada Por El Montículo De Tierra **….¡SPLLLLLAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!...** Esta Vez Blake Apareció Cayendo Sobre El Pecho De Rubí Usando Sus 2 Piernas Como Proyectil Recargando Todo Su Peso Basta Decir Que Los Botines Que Blake Tenia Puestos Eran De Tacón Algo Puntiagudos Los Cuáles Perforaron El Pecho De Rubí Haciendo Que Esta Sangrara Y Escupiera Algo De Sangre…

 **WEISS:** ….¡ **ARRRGG**!...

Pero Eso No Fue Todo Ya Que La Blake Que Estaba Encima De Rubí Se Convirtió En Piedra Lo Que Inmovilizo A Rubí Contra El Suelo Sin Que Esta Pudiera Moverse Solo Para Que Pudiera Ver Como La Verdadera Blake Llena De Moretones, Raspones Y Una Que Otra Cortada Estaba A Punto De Caerle Encima Llena Empuñando Su Espada Con Ambas Manos

 **BLAKE: ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡Rosa De Fuego!** / Blake Gritaba Con Intensidad Mientras Caía Sobre Una Inmovilizada Rubí

… **.…¡CRASH!...**

… **.¡RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...**

Un Gran Estruendo Se Escuchó Por Todo El Lugar Levantando Una Gran Capa De Polvo Y Tierra Fue Tan Fuerte Que Todo El Polvo Salió Disparado Por Todo Lados De La Casa De Blake Tanto Así Que Afuera Varios Faunos Vieron Como Una Gran Estela De Polvo Se Alzaba En La Casa De Su Líder Y Señor De Ku Kuana.

Dentro Del Patio Poco A Poco El Polvo Comenzaba A Disiparse Mostrando Todo El Lugar Cubierto De Polvo Y Tierra, Incluso Los Padres De Blake Y Los Amigos De Rubí Estaban Cubiertos En Polvo

 **JAUNE:** ¡Cof…Cof…Cof! Vaya Eso Sí Que Fue Un Fuerte Impacto / Decía Jaune Mientras Se Trataba De Quitar Parte Del Polvo Que Tenia En La Cabeza Y Armadura

 **VELVET:** ¡Cof…Cof…Cof!...¡ **Bruuuuuuuuuuu**!...Si Que Fue Un Polvoroso Ataque / Decía Velvet Mientras Se Sacudida La Cabeza Al Igual Que Sus Orejas De Conejo

 **KALI: ¡** Por Dios Santo!... ¿Que Paso Aquí? / Dijo La Madre De Blake Al Ver Como En Su Patio Trasero Ahora Había Un Gran Hueco De Un Metro De Profundidad Y En El Centro De Este Estaba Una Muy Cansada Blake Mientras Se Sostenía Su Brazo Izquierdo Encima De Una Rubí Inconsciente Quien Se Encontraba Con Parte De Su Ropa Y Capa Toda Rasgada Y Destrozada Además De Tener La Espada De Blake Encajada En Su Hombro Derecho

 **GHIRA:** ¡Esa Es Mi Hija! / Decía El Padre De Blake Lleno De Orgullo Y Con Un Pulgar Arriba

Blake Quién Se Encontraba Algo Cansada Al Usar Toda Su Aura Y Parte De Su Semblanza Al Máximo Para Poder Enfrentar A Rubí, Comenzó A Levantarse Muy A Duras Penas

 **BLAKE:** Supongo Que Pude Hacerte Frente  Weiss / Dijo Blake Mientras Intentaba Agarrar Su Espada Que Rubí Tenia Encajada En Su Hombro…..Pero Sorpresivamente Una Mano Sujeto Su Brazo Derecho

 **WEISS:** "Si Fuera Otra Circunstancia Yo Diría Que Sí" / Dijo Rubí Dando Una Sonrisa Para Luego **…...¡POFS!...** Esta Estallara Por Completo En Pétalos Mostrando Que La Espada De Blake Estaba Incrustada Sobre Un Tronco

 **BLAKE:** ….¿Sustitución?...

 **¡RASSSSSSSSSSSS!...¡RASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...** Blake No Pudo Pensar Más Cuando De Repente Se Tuvo Que Agachar Al Suelo Para Evitar Ser Rebanada Por 2 Enormes Shirukens (Estrellas Ninja) Las Cuáles Se Incrustaron En Un Árbol Y Otra Cerca De Donde Estaban Sus Padres, Sin Perder Tiempo Blake Tomo Su Espada Y Salió De Ese Hueco **…¡RASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...** Solo Para Evitar Nuevamente Otra Lluvia De Shirukens Ahora Pequeños **…..¡CLAN!... …..¡CLAN!... …..¡CLAN!... …..¡CLAN!... …..¡CLAN!... …..¡CLAN!... …..¡CLAN!... …..¡CLAN!... …..¡CLAN!... …..¡CLAN!... …..¡CLAN!... …..¡CLAN!... …..¡CLAN!...** Blake Hacia Todo Lo Posible Por Bloquear Todas Esas Shirukens Con Su Espada La Cuál Había Comenzado A Fisurarse Por Todos Esos Impactos Hasta Que Estos Cesaron…

 **BLAKE:** ¡No Puede Ser Esos Fueron Shirukens Ninja! / Exclamo Blake Mientras Jadeaba Lastima Que Descuido Su Guardia Por Un Instante

… **¡ZASSSSS!...** Blake Tuvo Que De Ladear Su Cabeza Para Evitar Que Un Kunai Le Atravesara Los sesos El Cuál Se Clavó En El Suelo Pero Lo Curioso Es Que Este Tenia Pegado Con Un Fino Hilo Una Nota Con Escritura Ninja Aterrando A Blake Ya Que Por Sus Conocimientos Acerca De Los Ninjas Había Escuchado En Los Tantos Libros Sobre Ninjas Acerca Del Papel Bomba O Explosivo…Lastima Que Una Voz Conocida Se Le Adelanto.

 **WEISS:** **…¡KAI!...**

… **.¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!...**

Una Pequeña Explosión Se Generó Al Brillar El Papel Que Tenia El Kunai Ninja Que Estaba A Un Lado De Blake, Nuevamente Una Gran Estela De Humo Negro Se Levantó En El Destrozado Patio, La Cual Esta Vez Llamo La Atención De Más Faunos.

 **¡AHHHHHH!...** De Entre El Humo Salió Rodando Un Mal Herida Blake Quién Estaba Con La Parte Izquierda De Cuerpo Con Quemaduras Leves Y Llena De Polvo, Con Sumo Esfuerzo Blake Se Levantó Mientras Sus Piernas Temblaban Por El Sobre Esfuerzo Además De Sentir Adolorido Gran Parte De Su Cuerpo Mientras Que De Su Cabeza Salía Un Poco De Sangre Pero A Un Con Todo Eso Blake Fijo Su Mirada Hacía Arriba Precisamente En El Techo De Su Casa, Al Igual Que Los Demás Todo Giraron Su Vista Solo Para Toparse Con Una Rubí Sentada Sin Ningún Mísero Rasguño Y Sin Que Su Ropa O Cuerpo Mostrara Sangre, Heridas O Polvo Lo Más Llamativo Es Que Estaba Comiendo Un Pequeño Plato De Galletas

 **BLAKE:** ….¿Cómo?... / Pregunto Blake Algo Sorprendida E Ida Mientras Hacia Un Sobre Esfuerzo De Mantenerse De Pie

 **WEISS:** Sencillo Todo Este Tiempo Te Enfrentaste A Un Clon De Sombra A Un Que Yo Diría De Pétalos, Bueno Aplica Al Mismo Termino Que Los Ninjas Usan, Todo Este Tiempo Estuviste Luchando Contra El Sin Que Te Dieras Cuenta, Tiempo En El Que Pude Ponerme Cómoda Comiendo Algunas Galletas Mientras Te Observaba Analizando Tu Estilo De Combate, Tipos De Armas Que Usas, Que Tanta Aura Tenias Disponible Y El Como Usabas Tu Semblanza….¿Por Qué Crees Que Salí Primero Antes Que Tu?...Simple Fue Para Decirles A Jaune Y Velvet Que No Interfirieran En Este Duelo Además De Crear Ese Clon De Pétalos Para Que Lucharas Una Vez Que Lo Vieras… / Dijo Rubí Mientras Terminaba De Comerse Una Galleta Que Tenia En La Mano Dejando Sorprendidos A Blake Y A Sus Padres

 **BLAKE:** …..En Otras Palabras Te Contuviste De Luchar En Serio Contra Mí….¿No Es Verdad? / Decía Blake Mientras Apretaba Sus Puños Mientras Estos Comenzaban A Sangrar Siendo Vista Por Rubí Con Una Mirada Tranquila

 **WEISS:** Sí….Y…..No / Dijo Ella Mientras Se Ponía De Pie Mostrando Como Su Capa Roja Hondeaba Con El Viento

 **BLAKE:** ¿A Que Te Refieres? / Pregunto Blake Algo Dudosa

 **WEISS:** Simple Yo No Luche Contra Ti En Persona Ya Que Si Lo Hacía Hubieras Terminado Muerta O Medio Muerta Esa Es La Razón, La Otra Fue Que Mi Clon En Todo Momento Te Ataco Con Intensión De Acabar Contigo Pero Fuiste Capaz De Estar A La Par De El Así Que Puedo Decir Con Seguridad Que No Eres Débil Blake…..Pero Aun Te Falta Mucho Para Siquiera Plantarle Cara A Adam Taurus

 **BLAKE:** ¡¿Qué Por Que Dices Eso?! / Grito Molesta Blake Alzando Su Orejas De Gato Ante Rubí Quién Puso Una Cara Seria

 **WEISS:** ¿Por Qué Lo Digo? ¡Solo Mírate Como Estas Muy A Penas Puedes Estar De Pie! Además De Haber Sido Yo En Estos Momentos Estarías Muerta En El Suelo…Supongo Que Esto Se Acabó **…"LANCER GUNGNIR"...**

Al Momento Que Rubí Exclamo Eso Junto Sus Guantéeles Los Cuáles Salieron Disparados Hacia Arriba Transformándose Majestuosamente En Una Gran Lanza De Punta Dorada En Detalles Azul Con Una Gema Anaranjada En Medio De La Chilla La Cuál Tenia Una Abertura, Siendo El Largo De Su Mango Negro Con Una Punta Igual De Dorada Con Rojo, Siendo Empuñada Por Rubí Mientras La Misma Lanza Despedía Rayos Rojos Y Vapor.

Tan Rápido Como Rubí Tuvo En Sus Manos Esa Poderosa Lanza La Lanzo Velozmente Hacia Blake Quién Estaba A Un Asombrada Que No Se Movió Para Nada, Incluso La Madre De Blake Intenso Ir Con Ella Siendo Detenida Por Ghira **…..¡FUZZZZZ!...** Pero La Lanza No Iba Dirigida Hacía Blake No Esta Se Incrusto En El Suelo A Un Metro Detrás De Blake Solo Para Que De La Nada Apareciera Un Gran Circulo Mágico Rojo Con Negro Inmovilizando A Blake Sin Que Esta Se Diera Cuenta Y No Solo A Blake Si No Que También A Sus Padres A Jaune Y Velvet

 **WEISS:** Contra Ti Blake Tuve Que Utilizar Algunas Técnicas De Ninjas Supongo Que Estarás Al Tanto De Como Son ¿No? Supongo Que Conoces Algunas Como Las Que Use Contra Ti, Arte Ninja: Kamawari O Como Le Conoces Sustitución, Arte Ninja: Tai Jutsu Conocido Como Combate Intenso Cuerpo A Cuerpo, Arte Ninja: Fuin Jutsu El Más Extraño De Todos Y Por Último El Más Letal…"Arte Ninja Ninjutsu"

 **¡Elemento Raiton: Chain Dragon Lightning! (Elemento Rayo: Gran Dragón De Luz)**

Termino De Decir Rubí Cuando Cayo En Frente De Blake Al Momento Que De Sus Manos Eran Imbuidas En Unos Luminosos Rayos Azules Que Comenzaron A Tomar Tamaño Sin Más Rubí Alzo Uno De Sus Brazos Hacia Arriba Y El Otro Hacia Abajo, Lo Que Sucedió A Continuación Dejo En Shock A Todos **…¡GRRRRRRRRR!...¡ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** Encima De Rubí Se Había Formado Un Dragón Oriental Hecho Completamente De Rayos…

 **KALÍ:** Eso….Es…In…Po…Sible….

 **GHIRA:** La **"Rosa De Fuego"** ¿Es Algo Que Esta Fuera De Nuestro Alcance?

 **JAUNE:** …¡Increíble No Pensé Que Rubí Pudiera Hacer Eso!...

 **VELVET:** …Esto No Es Algo Que Muchos Quieran Saber….

Eran Las Diferentes Reacciones Por Parte De Todos Los Que Veían Lo Que Rubí Había Creado, Afuera Había Decenas Y Decenas De Faunos Que Contemplaban Con Asombro El Dragón De Rayos…

 **WEISS:** …..Se Acabó Blake La Batalla Termino…. / Dijo Fríamente Rubí

Mientras Chasqueaba Los Dedos Dando La Orden A Su Dragón De Atacar A Blake Quién Estaba En Shock A Escuchar Y Ver Todo Lo Que Rubí Le Mostro Y Dijo Blake Solo Dejo Salir Una Sonrisa Amarga Mientras Volteaba A Ver A Su Madre Quién Trataba De Ir Hacia Ella Siendo Detenida Por Su Padre Así Que Les Dio Una Última Mirada Y Sonrisa.

 **BLAKE:** …Supongo Que Tenías Razón Mamá No Debí Retar A **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Yo Sola La Diferencia Entre Nuestro Poder Es Abrumadora / Fue Lo Que Dijo Blake Mientras Cerraba Sus Ojos Soltando Una Lagrima Esperando Su Inminente Muerte.

… **.¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...**

Una Sensación De Frio Helado Acompañado De Una Leve Descarga Eléctrica Paso A Un Costado De Blake Quién A Un Tenia Sus Ojos Cerrados Esperando Su Final Cosa Que Nunca Llego Y Con Algo Se Inseguridad Y Miedo Comenzó A Abrirlos Poco A Poco Solo Para Ver Como Rubí Le Tendía La Mano Para Ayudarla A Ponerse De Píe.

 **WEISS:** Espero Que Con Esto Te Hayas Dado Cuenta Blake De Que A Un Te Falta Camino Por Recorrer No Digo Que Seas Débil Y Te Dejes Llevar Por Tus Emociones Solo Que Tienes Que Saber Que Es Lo Qué En Verdad Quieres Lograr…Me Recuerdas A Mi….Tal Vez Sola No Logres Vencer Algún Día A Adam Taurus….Pero Si Estas Acompañada De Personas O Amigos Que Confíen En Ti Tal Vez Y Solo Tal Vez Puedas Vencer A Adam Taurus No Lo Olvides Blake **…..¡No Estás Sola En Esto!...** / Dijo Rubí

 **BLAKE:** …Gracias… / Fue Lo Último Que Blake Dijo Antes De Que Todo Se Volviera Negro Lo Poco Que Pudo Ver Fue A Sus Padres Correr Hacía Ella Y A Rubí Sosteniéndola...

 **ALGUNOS DÍAS DESPUES**

Durante Los Siguientes Días En Los Que Blake Se Recuperaba Después De Haber Luchado Contra Rubí, Sucedieran Unas Cuantas Cosas Como El Que Los Faunos Se Enteraran Por Boca De Su Propio Líder Que La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Había Venido A La Isla Buscando A Su Propia Hija Para Hablar Acerca De Varios Asuntos Sorprendiéndolos Dejándolos Algo Perplejos Pero Cuando Les Dijo Que Su Propia Hija Había Retado A La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Eso Los Dejo Aterrados Que De No Ser Por Que Era El Líder Kua Kao Se Hubiera Desatado Un Caos, Lo Que Los Tranquilizo Fue Que Su Hija Seguía A Salvo Y Que La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Se Iría En Un Par De Días Habiendo Cumplido Cierto Asunto.

Se Podía Ver Como En La Entrada De La Casa De Blake Estaban Rubí, Jaune Y Velvet Despidiéndose De Los Padres De Blake Y De La Misma Blake Quién A Un Tenia Unas Cuantas Vendas En La Cabeza, Brazos Y Piernas…

 **BLAKE:** Al Parecer Esto Es Un…¿Hasta Luego No…..Weiss? O Debería Decir **"Rosa De Fuego"** / Dijo Blake Quién Le Extendía La Mano A Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** Claro Que Sí Blake No Te Preocupes Estaremos En Contacto Y A La Vez Yo Estare Más Cerca De Lo Que Piensas / Contesto Rubí Un Tanto Misteriosa Mientras Estrechaba La Mano De Blake En Un Apretón De Manos

 **BLAKE:** Creo Que Hare Caso A Tu Consejo De Que Entrene De Una Nueva Manera

 **RUBÍ:** Créeme Que Lograras Grandes Avances Así…..Bueno Sera Mejor Que Me De Prisa A Un Tengo Algunos Asuntos Que Arreglar Con Los Schnee, Con Ese Par Esmeral-Mercury Y Con Cierta Rubia Destructiva / Dijo Rubí Un Poco Sería

 **BLAKE:** ¿Te Refieres A La Familia Schnee Dueña De Polvos E Industrias Schnee? / Pregunto Un Poco Sorprendida Blake

 **RUBÍ:** Sí La Misma Pero Son Asuntos Un Tanto Personales Además Se Lo Debo A Una Vieja Amiga…..Bueno Blake Nos Veremos Luego Pero Antes De Eso…

…. **"CLICK"….¡FISSSSSS!...** De Un Momento A Otro Rubí Saco De Su Espalda Su **"Crescent Rose 2.0"** La Cuál Se Convirtió En Un Gran Arco Con El Mismo Diseño De Su Guadaña Ya Que En Las Puntas Del Arco Estas Eran Remplazadas Por Cuchillas Similares A La De Su Guadaña, Teniendo Una Pequeña Abertura Por Donde Al Menos Saldrían 3 Flechas Al Mismo Tiempo Las Cuáles Eran Largas Y Plateadas De Punta Negra Y Del Otro Extremo Rojo, Siendo Tensadas Por 2 Cables De Acero Flexible Listos Para Soltarlas.

Y Apuntando A Cierto Punto En Especial…..¡FAASSS!...Rubí Lanzo Solo Una De Sus Flechas Hacía Ese Punto En Especial

 **BLAKE:** ¿Y Eso Como Para Qué? / Pregunto Blake

 **RUBÍ:** Solo Espera….Espera…..Espera.

… **¡ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡CRASH!...¡PAAMMM!**

A Lo Lejos Se Escuchó Como Algo Se Incrusto En Un Árbol Seguido Del Sonido De Una Rama Quebrándose Y Un Fuerte Golpe Contra El Suelo

 **RUBÍ:** Velvet Por Favor Revisa Exactamente A Que Le Di / Pidió Rubí Amablemente A Velvet La Cual Acepto

 **VELVET:** Naahh…Solo Le Diste A La Rama De Un Árbol Que Se Quebró Y Ahora Hay Cierto Fauno Gorila Con La Cara Estrellada En El Suelo Creo Que Esta Inconsciente / Decía Velvet Como Si Na Mientras Veía Con Unos Binoculares Militares A Cierto Briago

 **BLAKE:** ¿Qué Fue Todo Eso? / Pregunto Blake Un Poco Sorprendida Al Igual Que Sus Padres A Lo Cuál Ghira Negaba Con La Cabeza Y Kalí Reía Nerviosa

 **RUBÍ:** Eh…A Es Que Desde Que Salí De Cierto Bar Había Sentido Que Nos Seguían….Pero Solo Resulto Ser Cierto Fauno Al Que Le Patee El Trasero / Dijo Rubí Como Si Nada

 **GHIRA:** _**(**_ _Si No Me Equivoco Y Espero Hacerlo, Ese Es El Mayor Busca Pleitos De La Isla Me Sorprende Que Esa Chica Lo Haya Derrotado Como Si Nada Por Como Veo A Moyo Si Le Dio Tremendos_ _Golpes_ _ **)**_ / Pensaba El Padre De Blake Al Reconocer A Cierto Fauno Bravucón Y Ver Como Tenía Moretones Además De Una Que Otra Herida

 **KALÍ:** _(Bueno Al Menos Las Chicas Van Estar Más Tranquilas A La Hora De Ir Al Mercado)_ / Pensaba La Madre De Blake Con Una Alegre Sonrisa

Dejando De Lado Ese Pequeño Accidente Rubí De Su Capa Saco Un Pergamino Ninja De Tamaño Mediano Y Algo Grueso Color Negro Con Bordes Morados Y Con Unos Inscriptos Que Decían _**"Artes Ninja Mixtas Complementarias"**_ El Cuál Rubí Sostenía Con Su Mano Frente A Blake Dando A Entender Que Lo Tomara

 **BLAKE:** ¿Por Qué Me Lo Das A Mí? / Pregunto Blake Algo Dudosa A Ver Ese Pergamino

 **RUBÍ:** Te Lo Ganaste Por Esa Pequeña Lucha Que Tuvimos Además Los Estilos De Combate Ninja No Van Muy Conmigo Muy A Penas Puedo Usar Unos Kunais O Shirukens, Ábrelo Aplicándole Un Poco De Aura Así Que Tómalo Como Un Regalo De Una Amiga / Dijo Rubí Con Una Leve Sonrisa

 **BLAKE:** ¿Amiga?…Eh…Supongo Que Esta Bien  Weiss Te Lo Agradezco Te Prometo Que No Desperdiciare Lo Que Me Acabas De Dar / Dijo Blake Mientras Tomaba El Pergamino En Sus Manos

 **RUBÍ:** Bien No Me Gustan Las Despedidas Largas Así Que Nos Vemos Luego Blake / Dijo Rubí Despidiéndose Con La Mano

 **JAUNE:** Gracias Por La Hospitalidad Señor Ghira, Señorita Kalí / Decía Jaune Educadamente Mientras Se Despedía Igual Que Rubí

 **VELVET** : Espero Verte De Nuevo Blake Para Hablar Como Siempre…Si Te Sirve De Guía En Unos Meses Entrare A La Academia Beacom Así Que Pásate A Dar Una Vuelta En Algún Momento / Dijo Velvet Despidiéndose Al Igual Que Rubí Y Jaune

Sin Más Que Hacer Rubí Los Tomo A Ambos De Sus Manos Y Dando Un Giro Cubriéndolos Con Su Roja Capa Los 3 Desaparecieron En Un Veloz Movimiento Por Parte De Rubí Dejando Solo Una Estela De Pétalos Rojos.

 **BLAKE:** Igual Yo Chicos / Dijo Blake Con Una Sonrisa Alegre Mientras Veía Como Los Pétalos Se Alejaban

 **GHIRA** : ¿Qué Piensas Hacer Ahora Mi Pequeña Gatita Ninja? / Pregunto El Padre De Blake Sonriendo Un Poco

 **BLAKE:** Sencillo Entrenare Estas Habilidades Ninjas Que Vienen En Este Pergamino Además De Que Pienso Inscribirme A La Academia Beacom Algo Me Dice Que Debo Ir Allí / Contesto Blake Con Determinación

 **KALÍ:** Supongo Que Dentro De Unos Meses Ya No Te Veremos Por Aquí Pero Me Alegra Que Hayas Tomado Esa Decisión Blake Sabes Que Tu Padre Y Yo Te Apoyamos / Dijo La madre De Blake Mientras Le Daba Un Pequeño Abrazo

 **BLAKE:** Lo Se Mamá / Dijo Blake Mientras Los 3 Asentían Y Regresaban Dentro De Su Hogar Con Cierta Gatita Ahora Con Más Confianza…

Lejos De Allí Se Podía Ver Como En El Muelle Aparecía De Repente Un Remolino De Pétalos Rojos Que Una Vez Que Pasan Allí Dejan A Rubí, Jaune Y Velvet Quienes Están Como Si Nada Al Aparecer Allí…..Solo Para Observar Que Frente A Ellos Se Encontraba Flotando Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Nave Aérea Con 2 Turbinas En Vertical El Cual Tenía El Mismo Estilo En Colores Que Las Naves De Atlas Solo Que Esta Era Muy Diferente En Diseño Lo Más Resaltante Era Que En Sus Costados Tenia La Siguiente Leyenda Grabada: _**"**_ **EXPLORE VITOL CAPABLE, SKYVET"…**

 **N / A:** Para Que Se Les Haga Idea De Cómo Es La Nave Tomen Como Referencia La Nave Que Sale Al Principio De La Película De Terminator 2

… **¡Rubí Amiga Mía Que Bueno Es Verte Otra Vez!...** Se Escuchó Una Voz Arriba De La Nave De La Cuál Salió Una Alegre Chica Peli Anaranjada De Cabello Corto Pero Abultado El Cuál Traía Un Moño Rosa Sobre Este, Oji Verde, Cara Infantil (Tonta-Seria) Con Pecas Leves, Vestía Una Camisa Manga Larga Blanca De Cuello Negro Con Una Raya Verde Sobre Esta Un Especie De Corto Vestido Gris A Juego Con Unos Pantalones Negros Con Una Raya Verde En Ambos Lados Y Unas Botas Negras Un Poco Gruesas Que Con Alegría Corrió A Abrasar A Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** Me Agrada Verte A Mi También Penny / Dijo Rubí Correspondiendo El Abrazo

 **PENNY:** No Sabes Por Lo Que He Tenido Que Pasar Estos Meses Amiga Mía…. **AHHH** Por Cierto Todo Esta Listo / Dijo Penny Con Una Sonrisa

Eso Dejo Tranquila A Rubí Ya Que Con Eso Sus Planes Comenzaban A Tomar Forma, Pero Fue Sacada De Sus Pensamientos Por Jaune Y Velvet

 **JAUNE:** Ee…Rubí….¿Quién Es Ella? / Pregunto Jaune

 **VELVET:** ¿Ella No Trajo Esa Nave Hasta Aquí O Sí? / Pregunto Velvet A Lo Que Rubí Respondió

 **RUBÍ:** Ohh…Si Chicos Ustedes No La Conocen Pero Bueno Les Presento A Una Buena Amiga Mía…Penny Poni Landa Además De Ser La Última Integrante De Nuestro Peculiar Equipo **R.P.S.A.** / Dijo Rubí Presentándoles A Penny

 **PENNY: ¡** Hola Chicos!...Espero Ser Buena Compañera Con Los Amigos De Rubí / Decía Penny Mientras Los Saludaba Y Abrazaba

 **JAUNE:** Ok…No Problema…Jaune Arc Un Placer

 **VELVET:** Eres Simpatía….Me Agradas…Velvet Scarlatina…Un Gusto…

Una Vez Aclaradas Las Presentaciones Todo El Equipo **R.P.S.A.** Abordo La Nave La Cuál Despego Inmediatamente Alejándose Rápidamente De Ku Kuana Hacía Su Próximo Destino…El Reino De Atlas….¿Que Sigue Ahora?

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 **NOTA: Con Esto Comienzan La Confrontaciones Indirectas De Rubí Contra Los Integrantes Del Futuro Team R.W.B.Y. Las Batallas Van A Variar Dependiendo De Las Circunstancias, Como Pudieron Ver Rubí Tiene A Varias Personas Como Informantes Además De Ser Dueña Del Bar Que Tiene "Junior" Por Otro Lado No Se Esperaban Que Penny Apareciera Antes ¿Verdad?...**

 **La Historia Del Canon Comenzara Como En El Capítul Dependiendo De Cómo Se Desarrolle La Trama (O Que Tan Inspirado Este) Con Ciertos Cambios Y Más Misiones De Nuestras Cazadoras…De Una Vez Aclaro Que Si Habrá Jaune X Pyrra Y Un Poco De Bumbley…Ay Saben De Qué….**

 **Con Esto Me Despido ¡Nos Vemos Hasta El Próximo Capitulo!….**


	6. REENCONTRANDO VIEJOS AMIGOS PARTE II

Bueno…Hola A Todos Los Que De Casualidad Hayan Llegado Aquí Para No Hacer Largo El Cuento He Aquí Una Nueva Historia De RWBY Pero Con Un Poco De Trasfondo Oscuro Y Gris…Bueno Tanto Ya Que Quiero Que La Serie Cambio Un Poco Y Sin Más He Aquí….Pero Antes Tengo Que Dar Unos Cuantos Agradecimientos A Quienes Han Leído Este Pequeño Fic…

PARA: **metalic-dragon-angel** / ¡Gracias Por El Comentario!...Además De Que En Esta Historia Habrá Una Que Otra Sorpresa Tal Vez Inesperada Y A La Vez Emocionante…

PARA: **DanteSparda1959** / ¡Te Agradezco El Que Comentes Eso!...Pero Bueno Soy Primerizo En Fanfiction Y Sé Que Sé Que Mi Fic No Se Leerá Como Pan Caliente pero Gracias, De Hecho La Historia Puede Que Se Torne Algo Emocionante Ya Que Planeo Agregar Acción, Suspenso Entre Otros Detalles Algo Emocionantes…

 **…¡Ahora Sí Continuemos Con El Fic!...**

 **RUBÍ:** ¡No No Me Rendiré No A Un Tengo Que Levantarme Una Vez Más! / Personaje Hablando

 **JAUNE:** (Rubí No Hagas Ninguna Estupidez Aguanta) / Personaje Pensando

" _No A Un No Podemos Darnos El Lujo De Que Saqueen El Lugar"_ / Comunicaciones, Hologramas, Proyecciones

" **Pobre Pequeña Sola E Indefensa Lastima Que Tienes Que Morir Ya Que Me Estorbas"** / Seres Hablando

 **RWBY** No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores MONTY OZ (R.I.P.).

 _ **CAPITULO VI: REENCONTRANDO VIEJOS AMIGOS / ÚLTIMAS INTERVENCIONES PARTE II**_

Atlas Uno De Los 4 Reinos De Remant Considerado El Reino Que Esta Tecnológicamente Más Avanzado En Todo El Mundo Ya Sea Por Sus Avances En La Ciencia, Arte, Literatura, Economía Y El Dust (Polvo) Entre Otros Aspectos Pero Lo Que Más Resalta Es Su Gran Poder Militar Con El Que Cuenta Y Esta Organizado Entre Ellos Se Puede Contar A Sus Batallones Y Batallones De Soldados Que Hay Entre Sus Filas, Los Robot Autómata "Paladines", Sus Aero Naves De Combate Y Bombardeo, Sus Poderosos Buques De Guerra Aéreos Los Cuáles Posen Un Poderoso Armamento, Su Personal Militar Altamente Calificado…

Tal Vez Atlas Sera El Reino De Menor Tamaño En Todo Remant Pero A La Vez Era El Más Poderoso Por Su Economía Y Poder Militar Además De Ser Donde Reside La Familia "Schnee" Dueña De Las Principales Exportaciones De Dust En Todo Remant Además De Ser Una De Las Corporaciones Que Trata Como Esclavos A Sus Trabajadores Y Su Prescindible Racismo Hacia Faunos Y Otros, Pero Eso No Es A Lo Que Se Le Da Importancia Si No A Lo Que Actualmente Pensaba Cierta Ex-Heredera.

 **MANSIÓN DE LA FAMILIA SCHNEE / HABITACIÓN DE WEISS SCHNEE**

En Una Lujosa Habitación En Colores Blancos Y Celeste Azul Adornada Con Lujosos Cuadros De Pintura, Finos Muebles De La Mejor Calidad, Un Alfombrado Digno De Una Reina Se Encontraba Weiss Schnee Quién Veía Las Noticias Más Recientes Del Reino De Atlas Que En Especifico Hablaban De Cierta División Independiente De Mercenarios Caza Recompensas…..Grupo O Equipo Dirigido Por La Misma **"Rosa De Fuego"** Denominado **R.P.S.A**. (Raptor) Los Cuáles Desde Hace Unas Semanas Habían Llegado A Atlas…

… _."Y En Otras Noticias Se Ha Confirmado Un Nuevo Ataque Por Parte De La División_ _ **R.P.S.A.**_ _A Instalaciones Donde Se Encontraban Miembros Del_ _ **"White Fang"**_ _Los Cuáles Planeaban Un Asalto A Ciertos Trenes De Dust De "Industrias Schnee" En Los Próximos Días…En Otro Apartado Se Reportado Múltiples Denuncias Del Mal Trato Que Sufren Los Trabajadores De La S.C.D. Por Parte De "Industrias Schnee", Una Fuente Anónima Nos A Proporcionado Cierta Cantidad De Pruebas Que Involucran Directa E Indirectamente A "Industrias Schnee" Actualmente El Caso Está En Estado De Pausa Por Pedidos De Los Abogados De La Familia Schnee…_

 _En Más Noticias Se Reportan Ataques De La División_ _ **R.P.S.A.**_ _A Sitios Donde Ilegalmente Y Clandestinamente Se Extrae Polvo Dust, Es Notorio Que Los Lugares Donde Se Reportaron Los Ataques Son Sitios Protegidos Por Las Leyes Ambientales Y Silvestres Además Hay Pruebas De Que "Industrias Schnee" Financiaba Los Trabajos De Extracción…_

 _En Últimas Noticias Nuevamente Se Reportó Otro Enfrentamiento Esta Vez Entre Miembros Del_ _ **"White Fang"**_ _Y La División_ _ **R.P.S.A.**_ _En Las Cercanías Del Gran Puerto De Atlas Se Presume Que Hay Decenas De Faunos Heridos Que Fueron Abandonados En El Lugar, Daños A Propiedad Privada Entre Otros…..Por Último Poco Se Sabe De Este Nuevo Grupo De Mercenarios Al Parecer Están En Contra De Los Movimientos Del_ _ **"White Fang"**_ _, De Los Ilícitos De Los Criminales De Atlas Así Como Al Parecer Tienen Como Objetivo A Los Schnee Se Desconoce Su Motivo,….Hasta Ahora Solo Se Sabe Que Este Grupo Está Liderado Por La Temida Y Destructiva_ _ **"Rosa De Fuego"**_ _, Supuestamente Se Ha Visto Que Uno De Sus Integrantes Es Una Faunus Ya Que Sobre Su Cabeza Hay Una Boina Negra Donde Sale Un Par De Orejas De Liebre Además De Que Siempre Lleva Unos Lentes Oscuros, Otro Al Parecer Es Un Espadachín Rubio Pero Debido A Que Utiliza Un Casco Medieval Se Desconoce Su Identidad Y Por Último Su Otra Integrante Lleva Un Especie De Sombrero De Bruja Color Negro Con Un Listón Verde_

 _Junto A Una Pequeña Gabardina A Juego Con Los Colores Anteriores….Mantendremos A Toda Nuestra Audiencia Informado Ante Estos Acontecimientos…..En Otras Notici"-…._ **"Clic"….**

 **WEISS:** ¿Qué Se Creen Esos Tontos Para Incriminar A La Familia Schnee?...Pero Si Todo Lo Que Escuche Coincide Con Esa Extraña Carta, Tendré Que Empezar A Indagar Más….¿Quién Eres **"W. Rose"?...** / Preguntaba Weiss Después De Apagar Su Televisor Mientras Recordaba Cierta Carta Que Le Llego Hace Unos Días

Weiss No Sabía Que Pensar De Su Padre Normalmente Ignoraría Todo Esto Pero Desde Aquella Ocasión Que Escucho Por Accidente La Conversación Que Su Padre Sostuvo Con Uno De Sus Mejores Empleados Cuando Iba A Ver A Su Padre Para Cierto Asunto….A Un Que Nunca Pensó En Enterarse De Los Turbios Negocios Que Su Padre Manejaba En Las Sombras, Las Diversas Leyes Que Había Quebrantado, Incluso Había Hecho Tratos Con Los Primeros Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Además De Escuchar Ciertos Proyectos Que Nunca Había Oído…..Esto Ponía En Un Profundo Dilema A Weiss Confiar En El Padre Que Poco A Tratado Con Ella Más Que Solo Ser Una Tapadera De Un Familia Unida O Seguir Sus Propias Decisiones A Un Que Eso Signifique Romper Lazos Con Su Padre, Además ¿Winter La Apoyaría?...Era Poco Creíble Para Eso Su Hermana Mayor Era Leal Atlas Y Siempre Mantendría La Cabeza Fría Pero Para Los Schnee Por Lo Que No Sabía A Ciencia Cierta Si Debía Informar A Su Hermana Sabiendo Que Ella Posiblemente Oculte La Verdad O Se Haga De La Vista Gorda. Por Otro Lado Weiss Se Sorprendió Que Quién Había Entrado Y Jaqueado Los Servidores De "Industrias Schnee" Y De Los "Schnee"…Fue Nada Más Que La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Aquella Que Pese A Ser Una Chica Joven Había Comenzado A Aterrorizar A Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Y A Los Criminales Junto A Ciertas Mafias, Prueba De Eso Era Como Quedaban O Terminaban Los Faunos A Los Que Se Enfrentó, La Destrucción Que Generaba Después De Esas Batallas Eso Sin Contar La Masacre Criminal De Hace Tiempo Donde Se Dio A Conocer Su Brutalidad Si Así La Provocaban Por Un Lado Weiss Estaba Del Lado De La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Ya Que Ella No Estaba En Buenos Términos Con Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Y Con Los Criminales Pero No Sabía Que Pensar ¿Por Qué Había Robado Tanta Información Acerca De Las Empresas, Negocios Y Datos De Su Familia?...¡Y Hacer Nada?...Eso Era Lo Que Más Le Disgustaba A Weiss No Saber Que Hacer O Más Bien No Saber Que Elegir….

 **WEISS:** Buaaa…..Solo Espero Que Esto No Tenga Que Ver Más Con Mi Padre O Mi Familia / Dijo La Peli Blanca Mientras Poco A Poco Caía A Los Brazos De Morfeo

…

 **EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL SUR-ESTE DE ATLAS**

En Una Pequeña Hilera De Montañas Cubiertas De Blanca Nieve Reflejaban Una Espectacular Vista Combinada Con Los Primeros Rayos Del Sol Dando Un Tranquilo Y Silencioso Ambiente….Hasta Que Cierto Grito Interrumpió La Calma

… **... "¡Hermes Trismegistus!"….**

… **¡RUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAARRRR!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

Un Poderoso Estallido En Ráfagas De Rayo Y Luz Se Hizo Presente Entre Las Montañas Levantando Una Fina Capa Blanca De Nieve, Rocas Y Polvo Después De Ese Pequeño Estallido El Polvo Se Disipo Revelando Una Extensa Área Plana Que Se Encontraba En Medio De 2 Montañas Ocultando Su Presencia A La Vista Pero Eso No Impedía Que Esa Extensa Área Contara Con Lo Que Pareciera Ser Un Pequeño Castillo Que Posiblemente Databa De La Gran Guerra Que Hubo Hace 80 Años En Remant El Pequeño Castillo No Era Nada Que Despreciar Ya Que Contaba Con Buenas Defensa, Gruesas Paredes, Una Puerta-Puente Además De Que Contaba Con Todo El Equipo Para Vivir Cómodamente O Para Ser Usada Como Una Fortaleza O Base Secreta, Según Rubí Penny Encontró Ese Castillo Cuando Buscaba Un Lugar Donde Construir La Aero Nave Que Rubí Le Había Pedido Y Gracias A Su Basta Información Encontró Ese Lugar Usándolo Como Base Secreta Para Su Equipo Y Sus Amigos A Un Que Fuera Por Poco Tiempo Y Otro Detalle Es Que Penny Borro Dicha Ubicación Del Castillo En Todos Los Servidores De Atlas Y Vale Nadie Las Encontraría Fácilmente, El Castillo Tenia Un Hasta En La Cuál Reposaba Una Bandera Roja Con El Emblema De Una Hermosa Rosa Envuelta En Llamas.

En La Extensa Área Se Podía Ver A Cierta Peli Negra De Puntas Rojas La Cuál Jadeaba Un Poco Mientras Levantaba Su Cabeza Al Frente Mirando A Más De Una Docena De Ursas Que Habían Intentado Acercarse A Su Base.

 **RUBÍ:** (Jadeo) Fuuuuu…..No Pensé Que Los Ursas Atacaran En Grupos Tan Grandes / Dijo Una Rubí Que Poco A Poco Se Recuperaba

Después De Qué Rubí Recuperara El Aliento Se Puso De Pie Empuñando Su Preciada " **Crescent Rose 2.0"** Mientras Comenzaba A Caminar Sobre El Destrozado Lugar Viendo Como Las Decenas De Ursas Comenzaban A Disolverse….

… **¡GRRRRRRRR!...¡GRRRRRRRRRR!...¡ROOOOOOOOAAAA!...** De Repente Entre Los Restos De Los Grimm Un Ursa Salió Ferozmente Contra Rubí Quien Parecía No Estar Preocupada Ante El Inminente Ataque Del Iracundo Ursa Así Que Haciéndose A Un Lado Dejo Que El Ursa La Embistiera Lastima Que Eso No Pasaría Ya Que A Unos Cuanto Metros Antes De Que El Ursa Llegara A Una Tranquila Rubí.

… **¡FIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!...¡BAAAAAAAAANNNNNGGGG!...¡CRACK!...**

Un Sonoro Silbido Se Escuchó En El Horizonte Solo Para Ver En Un Instante Como La Cabeza Del Ursa Era Perforada Por Una Poderosa Bala Destrozando La Cabeza Del Ursa En Un Instante Dejando Al Ursa Muerto Por Tal Disparo A Lo Que Rubí Miro Hacia El Pequeño Castillo Dando Una Sonrisa A La Vez Que Se Comunicaba Con Alguien A Través De Un Transmisor En Su Oreja

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Excelente Tiro Velvet!...Haz Mejorado Mucho / Dijo Rubí Por Medio De Su Comunicador

" _Gracias Rubí Por Fin Pude Controlar Y Soportar El Retroceso De La_ _ **"HECATE II"**_ _No Pensé Que Pudiera Encontrar Un Arma A Mi Medida: ) Por Cierto Llego Un Nuevo Mensaje De Rambler"_

 **RUBÍ:** Bien Esperemos Que Ya Haya Encontrado El Abastecimiento De Cierta Arpía, Velvet Vuelve Adentro En Un Momento Estoy Allá / Dijo Rubí Mientras Guardaba Su Guadaña

" _Ok Te Espero A Adentro"_

Sin Perder El Tiempo Rubí Utilizo Su Semblanza Para Trasladarse Rápidamente Al Castillo

…

 **CASTILLO / BASE SECRETA DE R.P.S.A.**

Por Fuera El Castillo Era Una Cosa Pero Por Dentro Era Otra Cosa El Interior Del Castillo Estaba Completamente Decorado Con Finas Telas, Muebles, Aparatos Contaba Con Un Gran Televisor En La Sala Principal, Unos Baños De Lujo, Biblioteca Con Libros De Ciencia, Economía, Armas Entre Otros Más, Una Cocina Que Haría Que Cualquier Chef O Ama De Casa Tuviera Envidia Ante La Posibilidad De Tener Eso, Además El Castillo Contaba Con Varios Piso Uno De Herrería Donde Se Reparaban Y Forjaban Todo Tipo De Armas En Cuál Jaune Podía Modificar La Creast Morcea Ya Que Para Los Que No Sabían Jaune Tenia Talento Como Herrero Y Forjador De Armas Todo Gracias A Rubí Quien Le Dio Confianza Y Lo Puso A Exprimir Su Talento, Por Otro Lado Había Otro Piso Donde Se Encontraban Todo Tipos De Armas De Fuego, Armas Blancas O Armas Combinadas En Este Piso Había Varias Toneladas De Municiones Este Piso Se Encontraba A Cargo De Velvet Quien Analizaba Las Armas Con Su Semblanza Pero Más A Un Aquí Podía Modificar Su Potente Rifle De Francotirador El Cual Alcanzaba De Distancia 1.7 Kilómetros De Alcance Y Por Último Estaba La Sección Donde Rubí Y Penny Recopilaban La Diversa Información Para Los Planes Que Rubí Tenía En Mente….

En Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Gran Salón Se Encontraban 2 Personas Una Chica Castaña De Largo Cabello En El Cual Sobre Salían Un Par De Orejas De Conejo Estaba Vestida Con Lo Que Parecía Ser Unos Pequeños Shorts Azules Con Una Camisa De Manga Corta Color Negra Estaba Sentada En Uno De Los Sillones Mientras Limpiaba Su Rifle **"HECATTE II"** Con Precisión Mientras Que Un Poco Más Alejado Se Encontraba Cierto Rubio Que Estaba Sentado En La Barra De Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Bar Solo Que Este Se Encontraba Leyendo Un Libro Algo Grueso Acerca De Las Propiedades Del Dust

 **JAUNE:** ¿Cómo Sigue Tu Progreso Velvet? / Pregunto Jaune Mientras Cerraba El Libro Que Estaba Leyendo

 **VELVET:** He Mejorado Bastante Ya Pudo Hacer Tiros Y Disparos Desde 1.7 Kilómetros De Distancia Además De Mejorar Mi Repertorio De Armas Gráficas A Un No Se Cómo Rubí Sabe Tanto De Armas Y Más Acerca De Esas Armas Pareciera Como Si Ya Las Hubiera Visto Y Usado Antes… / Dijo Velvet Mientras Contemplaba Su Arma

 **JAUNE:** Bueno Yo También Me He Preguntado Como Es Que Rubí Sabe Tanto De Armas, Estilos De Combate, Lucha Con Armas Blancas, Además Su Habilidad A La Hora De Extraer Información….Bueno No Es Asunto Nuestro Indagar En Sus Secretos Ya Que Nos A Ayudado Mucho Sin La Ayuda De Rubí Tal Vez Estaríamos En Diferentes Situaciones Con Las Que Tal Vez No Podríamos / Dijo Jaune Algo Pensativo

 **VELVET:** Sí…..Si No Hubiera Sido Por Rubí Hubiera Terminado Golpeada Y Violada En Algún Callejón De Vacuo…Gracias A Ella Fuimos Capaces De Enfrentar Nuestras Debilidades / Decía Velvet Pensativa

Ambos Estaban Algo Pensativos Cuando De Repente Un Fuerte Ruido Llamo Su Atención.

… **.¡HUUUEEE!...¡SPAAMAMMMM!...** Vieron Como Penny Entraba A La Sala Usando Unos Patines Algo Largos Solo Para Que Perdiera El Equilibrio Y Cayera De Cara

 **JAUNE:** ¿Estas Bien Penny? / Pregunto Jaune

 **Penny:** ¡No Hay Problema Fue Muy Divertido!...¡Quiero Hacerlo Otra Vez! / Decía Penny Con Emoción Mientras Jaune Le Ayudaba A Levantarse

 **JANUE:** Ahh…Penny Sí Que Eres Algo Extraña Pero Simpática / Dijo Jaune A Penny Quien Sonrió Ante El Comentario De Su Amigo

 **PENNY:** Oh Gracias Jaune Me Alegre Escuchar Eso / Decía Pene Igualmente Alegre

 **VELVET:** Ahora Que Lo Pienso Penny ¿Cómo Es Que Tu Y Rubí Se Conocen? / Pregunto Velvet Con Un Poco De Curiosidad

 **JAUNE:** Ahora Que Lo Dices Parece Que Se Conocen Mucho Antes Que Nosotros / Igual Dijo Jaune Con Curiosidad

Ambos Estaban A La Espera De Que Penny Contestara A Su Duda La Cuál Les Interesaba

 **PENNY:** Bueno Conozco A Rubí Desde Hace Más De 1 Año….Nos Hicimos Buenas Amigas

 **JAUNE:** …¡Queeee!...

 **VELVET:** Más De Medio Año….¡Woooow!...

 **PENNY:** Todo Ocurrió Cuando Salí De Casa De Mi Padre Por Un Día Fue En Aquel Entonces Cuando Estaba En Vale….

 **(FLASH BACK – HACE MEDIO AÑO 2 MESES)**

Era Un Hermoso Día En Las Calles De Vale La Gante Transitaba Sin Preocupación Alguna Se Podía Ver Como Cierta Peli Naranja De Moño Rosa Caminaba Mientras Observaba Los Alrededores Mientras Sonreía De Manera Boba Tan Distraída Estaba Que No Observo Cuando Una Chica Peli Negra De Puntas Rojas Se Estrelló Contra Ella **…¡PLAAAMMMM!...¡AOUCH!...**

… **.¡Lo Siento Mucho!...¿** Penny?...¡Es Decir!...¿Te Ayudo? / Dijo La Chica De Capa Y Capucha Roja Mientras Le Ofrecía La Mano A Penny Quien Alegremente Acepto

 **PENNY:** ¡Oh Gracias! / Dijo Penny Agradeciendo El Gesto De Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** Disculpa Por Haberte Empujado Es Que Llevaba Algo De Prisa En Verdad Lo Siento Mucho Amiga….Bueno Te Veo Luego / Dijo Rubí Para Comenzar A Alejarse De Penny Sabiendo Que Esta Le Iba A Seguir

Mientras Rubí Se Alejaba Poco A Poco De Penny Esta Se Repetía Dentro De Su "Mente" La Frase De ….Amiga…Que Rubí Le Había Dicho, Entonces Poniendo Una Tonta Sonrisa Comenzó A Correr Rápidamente Hacia Cierta Peli Negra De Capa Roja…

Mientras Que Rubí Seguía Caminando Pensaba En Que Hacer Con Tanta Cantidad De Efectivo "Liens" Que Les Había Arrebatado A Ciertas Bandas Criminales Y A Uno Que Otro Fauno Del **"White Fang"** Que Se Había Topado, Por El Momento Ya Tenía Cubierto Donde Pasar Sus Últimas Semanas En Vale, Ya Había Hecho Pedidos De Dust, Municiones, Materiales Para Comenzar La Fabricación De Ciertas Armas Que Ichaival Le Recomendó Hace Tiempo, Por Otro Lado Necesitaba De Hacerse De Una Red De Información O Informante Que La Pudiera Mantener Al Tanto De Lo Que Sucedía En Vale…..Hasta Que Recordó Ese Club Nocturno Que Yang Solía Frecuentar (Destruir) Podría Ir Y Tratar De Hacer Negocios Con Junior Ya Sea Comprando Sus Servicios O Destruyendo Su Club Hasta Reducirlo Cenizas Para Luego Comprarlo…..Si Señores Rubí Tenia Una Que Otra Tendencia Destructiva Como Las De Yang Solo Que Ella Sabía Controlarlas Gracias A Habakiri Que Le Enseño A Moderar Sus Emociones En Combate Para Pensar Con La Cabeza Fría..

 **RUBÍ:** Bueno Supongo Que Sera Mejor Ir A Ver A Junior Y Tratar De Negociar Un Poco Con El **…¡Ups!** / Decía Rubí Solo Para Verse Interrumpida Al Toparse Nuevamente Con Penny

 **PENNY:** ¡Tú!... ¿Me Llamaste Amiga? / Preguntaba Penny Acercándose A Rubí Quien Permanecía Tranquila Si Fuera Como En Aquella Ocasión Rubí Estaría Un Poco Nerviosa Pero Eso Es El Pasado O Más Bien El Futuro Dejando Eso De Lado Rubí Solo Contesto Con Lo Siguiente

 **RUBÍ:** Claro…¿Por Qué No?...Te Vez Confiable Y Divertida / Contesto Rubí Con Una Sonrisa Leve

 **PENNY:** **¡Sí!...¡** Seremos Grandes Amigas Nos Pintaremos Las Uñas, Iremos De Compras, Hablaremos De Chicos Guapos, Nos Divertiremos!... / Dijo Penny Tomando Las Manos De Rubí Alegremente

 **RUBÍ:** Eso Me Alegra…Por Cierto Me Llamo Rubí Y ¿Tú?

 **PENNY:** …..Ahhh….Sí….Penny Polinanda… / Dijo Penny Mientras Mantenía Esa Sonrisa Suya

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Penny Tienes Un Poco De Tiempo Libre?

 **PENNY:** Sí… Tengo Todo El Día Libre ¿Por Qué?...Necesitas La Ayuda De Una Amiga / Preguntaba Penny A Lo Que Rubí Sonrió Discretamente

 **RUBÍ:** De Hecho Penny Sí Tenía Planeado Ir A Un Club Nocturno A Hablar Con Un Conocido De Mi Hermana Pero Como A Un Es Temprano ¿Qué Tal Si Nos Divertimos En Algún Juego O Tienda? / Dijo Rubí Queriendo Pasar Un Poco De Tiempo Con Penny Ya Que En Su Línea De Tiempo Pocas Veces Se Divertido Con Ella

 **PENNY:** ¡Claro Me Agrada La Idea Cuenta Conmigo! / Contesto Penny Saltando De Alegría

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Entonces Vamos!... / Dijo Rubí Tomando Uno De Los Brazos De Penny Para Lugo Salir Corriendo Velozmente De Allí Mientras Se Podía Ver Como Rubí Corría Alegremente Con Una Penny Quien Veía Fascinada El Como Rubí Corría Velozmente

 **PENNY:** **¡JEEEEE…YAAAAJUUUUUU** ….Esto Es Divertido!

Eran Las Exclamaciones De Sorpresa Por Parte De Penny Mientras Poco A Poco Ambas Chicas Se Perdían Entre La Multitud Y En Media Calle Mientras Unos Cuantos Autos Chocaban Entre Sí

…

Durante Todo Ese Día Y Parte De Esa Tarde Rubí Y Penny Visitaron Varios Centros Comerciales Mientras Hablaban De Ropa, Zapatos Y Moda Lo Que Unas Chicas Normales Hablarían Exacto Que Ambas No Eran Normales…..¿Por qué?...Sencillo Rubí Tenía 31 Años Pero Con Un Cuerpo Juvenil De 17 Años Para Tener Supuestamente 15 Años Eso Sin Contar Sus Habilidades, Por Otro Lado Penny Pese A Su Infantil Comportamiento Era Un Androide Hecho De Metal Y Tornillos Con Una Unidad CPU Pero Bueno Ambas Chicas Se Divertían Hablando De Lo Que Normalmente Hablarían Las Chicas, Después De Eso Fueron A Los Video Juegos Árcade Que Había En Los Centros Comerciales Para Rubí Fue Una Sorpresa Que Penny No Supiera Lo Que Eran Además De Que No Sabía Cómo Jugar Lo Cuál Le Saco Unas Cuantas Risas, Rubí Paso Unas Cuantas Horas Enseñándole Como Jugar, Como Hacer Algunos Trucos Entre Otras Cosas, Penny Demostró Ser Toda Una Game Master Ya Que En Los Juegos De Shooter Acertaba A La Perfección O En Los Juegos De Manejo De Motos Le Podía Seguir El Paso A Rubí Quien Sorpresivamente Sabia Montar Motocicletas Incluso Mejor Que Yang Y Eso Ya Era Decir Mucho, Para Cuando Terminaron De Divertirse Allí Iban Cargadas De Varios Premios Gracias A Los Boletos Y Tiques Que Penny Había Ganado Esa Tarde Junto A Los Que Rubí Tenia.

Durante Varias Horas Estuvieron Probando Algunos Vestidos Y Atuendos En El Centro Comercial Después De Una Pequeña Merienda En Donde Penny Declino Por Ciertas Razones Ella Y Rubí Se Dirigieron A Cierto Lugar Para Ser Especifico A Una Vieja Librería

 **PENNY:** Rubí ¿Vienes A Comprar Un Libro? / Pregunto Penny Mirando El Local

 **RUBÍ:** Más O Menos Esa Es La Idea Penny…Ven Vamos Entremos / Dijo Rubí Caminando Hacia La Tienda

Una Vez Dentro De La Tienda Rubí Pudo Observar Como Había Varios Estantes De Libros Por Donde Quiera, De Muchos Tamaños Y Temas Pero Para Rubí Que Había Visto La Gran Biblioteca Del Saber En Frontier Esto No Se Comparaba Con Aquello Que Había Visto Antes, Dejando Eso Atrás Rubí Se Dirigió Hacia El Mostrador Mientras Penny Se Quedaba Hojeando Los Libros De Una Pequeña Estantería Que Estaba A Lado De Ellas Lastima Que Ninguna Presto Atención A Que Esos Libros Eran Lectura Erótica +18, Rubí Toco Varias Veces La Pequeña Campana Del Mostrador…

… **¡RIIIINNN!... ¡RIIIINNN!... ¡RIIIINNN!... ¡RIIIINNN!... ¡RIIIINNN!... ¡RIIIINNN!... ¡RIIIINNN!...**

… **. "¡Ya Voy Espere Un Momento!"…** / Una Voz Grave Le Contesto Dese Adentro De La Tienda Para Que Momentos Después Saliera Un Sujeto Peli Castaño, Alto, Fornido Y Con Unas Patillas Puntiagudas En Los Costados De Su Rostro Iba Cargando Una Gran Pila De Libros De Diversos Grosores, Vestía Una Apretada Camisa Negra De Manga Corta Y Unos Pantalones Grises

-¡Bienvenidas A La Tienda De Tukson Hogar De Cualquier Libro Bajo El Sol! / Dijo El Sujeto Ahora Conocido Como Tukson Mientras Miraba A Rubí

 **TUKSON:** ¿En Que Te Puedo Ayudar Señorita? / Pregunto Amablemente

 **RUBÍ:** Me Preguntaba Que Si De Casualidad No Tendrás Alguna Copia Del _"El Ladrón Y El Carnicero" "El Jardín Violeta"_ Y En Especifico _"La Tercera Cruzada"_ / Pregunto Rubí Con Una Leve Sonrisa

 **TUKSON:** Si Tenemos Copias De Esos Libros…¿Pero Porque En Especifico Ese Último Libro? / Preguntaba El Dueño De La Librería Con Cierta Inquietud

 **RUBÍ:** Ya Veo….¿Por Cierto Como Van Las Ventas Debe Ser Duro Cuando La Gente No Es De Costumbre Leer Muy A Menudo? / Pregunto Rubí

 **TUKSON:** Jee…Supongo Que Tienes Razón Chica Pero Como Dice Mi Lema Compra Y Venta De Libros Tukson Bajo El Sol Eso Es Todo Lo Que Tengo Y Necesito / Dijo El Con Calma

 **RUBÍ:** Lo Entiendo…..Bueno Toxin Solo No Hagas Promesas O Metas Que No Puedas Cumplir Además….Ten Cuidado Hay Varios Sabuesos Rastreándote…..Ahora Si Me Atiendes Quisiera Llevarme 2 Copias De Los 1ros Títulos Y El Único Ejemplar Original Que Tienes Disponible De _"La Tercera Cruzada"_ Por Favor / Dijo Rubí Sin Mostrar Algún Cambio En Su Expresión

Tukson Quedo Petrificado Ya Que Esa Chica Sabia Su Identidad Pero No Podía Tocarla Hasta Saber Cuáles Eran Sus Intensiones Además Había Venido A Su Tienda Como Un Cliente Así Que Calmándose Un Poco Decidió Cumplir Con Su Pedido. Mientras Rubí Contemplaba A Penny Quien Leía Intensamente Ciertos Libros A Lo Que Rubí Abrió Los Ojos Como Platos Al Ver Como Penny Tenia La Cara Roja Y De Su Cabeza Salía Humo A Lo Que Rubí Solo Negó Divertidamente Al Darse Cuenta De Lo Que Penny Estaba Leyendo, Después De Unos Momentos Tukson Había Regresado Con Unos 3 Libros De Pasta Gruesa En Colores Verde, Azul Y Negro Los Cuáles Rubí Observo Y Asintió Con La Cabeza Mientras Veía Como Estos Eran Puestos Dentro De Una Bolsa

 **TUKSON:** ….¿Quién Eres? Y ¿Cómo Sabes De Mi? / Pregunto El Mientras Poco A Poco Y Discretamente En Sus Puños Aparecían Unas Garras De Lobo Listo Para Atacar A Rubí A Lo Que Esta Dándose Cuenta Le Respondió

 **RUBÍ:** …Soy Solo Un Simple Cliente Que Vino A Comprar Unos Libros Muy Interesantes…No Te Preocupes No Vine A Pelear Contigo De Hecho Solo Viene A Advertirte Que Tus Hermanos De Colmillo Blanco No Serán Un Problema Al Menos Por Un Tiempo Por Otro Lado No Hagas Negocios Con Román Y Por Ultimo Sera Mejor Que Cambies De Profesión O De Lo Contrario Terminaras Muerto Por Cierta Peli Verde De Ojos Rojos Y Cierto Peli Gris / Dijo Rubí Mientras Tomaba Su Compra

 **RUBÍ:** Toma Guarda El Cambio…¡Penny Es Hora De Irnos!... / Dijo Rubí Mientras Dejaba Una Faja De Billetes Sobre El Mostrador Mientras Caminaba Hacia Una Roja Penny Comenzándola A Arrastrar Fuera De La Tienda Perdiéndose Fuera Una Vez Que Sonó La Puerta Cerrarse

Tukson Tenía Una Mala Espina Así Que Comenzó A Contar La Pequeña Faja De Billetes Y Dentro De Ella Encontró El Emblema De Un Rosa De Fuego El Reconocía Muy Bien Ya Que Hace Solo 2 Meses Que Aparecio Una Mercenaria Que Comenzó A Cazar A Los Fauno De Diversos Grupos Ya Sea Del **"White Fang"** O De Las Mafias De Vale Pese A Ser Un Hecho Poco Reciente Las Brutales Palizas Y Ataques Que Muchos Faunos Y No Faunos Recibieron Fueron Por No Decirlo Aterradoras…Apartar De Esos Ataques Se Le Conoció Como **…."La Rosa De Fuego"….** Era Oficial Hoy Había Sido Un Día Sumamente Extraño Para Tukson Por Eso Y Solo Por Eso Haría Caso A Las Palabras De Esa Chica O Más Bien De Ese Demonio Rojo…

En Las Calles De Vale Cierta Peli Naranja Y Peli Negra De Mechas Rojas Iban Caminando Mientras Hablaban De Lo Cosas Banales Y Sin Importancia

 **PENNY:** ¡Te Lo Digo Amiga Esos Libros Eran Una Completa Guía Acerca De La Sexualidad!...¿A Un Que Es Raro Que No Expliquen La Reproducción Humana?

 **RUBÍ:** Ahh…Penny….Esos Eran Libros Eróticos Donde Se Plasman Historias Ficticias De Una Pareja Ya Sea Hombres Y Mujeres / Decía Un Poco Sonrojada Rubí

 **PENNY:** Ohhh….Ya Entendí Supongo Que Le Tendré Que Pedir A Padre Que Me Instale Conocimiento Acerca De Ello / Contesto Ella

 **RUBÍ:** Pues No Creo A Que Tu Padre Le Agrade Mucho Que Su Hija Vea Cosas Que No Deba Bueno Eso Lo Puedes Ver Cuando Seas Mayor De Edad (+18) O Como Mi Hermana A Escondidas / Decía Rubí

 **PENNY:** Ohhh Entonces Rubí ¿Qué Edad Tienes? Ya Que Te Vi Leer Un Libro De Esos Como Si Nada / Pregunto Penny Inocentemente Incomodando Un Poco A Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** Ahhh…Ehhh….Bueno Digamos Que Tengo Unos 17 Años Y Ya He Leído Uno Que Otro De Esos Libros Con Mis Maestras Y Profesores Que Me Entrenaron / Dijo Rubí Mientras Desviaba Un Poco La Mirada Algo Sonrojada

 **PENNY:** Hmm….Supongo…..¿Qué Hacemos Ahora Rubí? / Pregunto Una Vez Más Penny Con Su Sonrisa Tonta

A Lo Que Rubí Comenzó A Pensar Ya Había Pasado Gran Parte De Su Día Con Penny Divirtiéndose Como Las Amigas Que Son, Había Obtenido Ese Extraño Libro De "La Tercera Cruzada" Que Según Blake En Él Se Empleaban Algunos Comandos Y Tácticas Del **"White Fang"** Además De Advertirle A Tukson Acerca De Mantener Su Pellejo A Salvo Ya Que Le Podría Servir A Futuro Ahora Solo Bastaba Con Ir A Visitar Cierto Club Nocturno

 **RUBÍ:** (Espero Que Junior Y Yo Podamos Hacer Negocios Sin Necesidad De Destruir El Lugar) / Pensaba Rubí Imaginándose Los Posibles Escenarios De Como Quedaría El Lugar

 **RUBÍ:** Creo Que Es Hora De Visitar A Junior….Oye Penny ¿Me Podrías Acompañar A Hacer Unos Negocios? / Le Pregunto Rubí A Penny Quien Asintió Con La Cabeza

 **PENNY:** ¡Por Su Puesto Amiga! ¡A Dónde Vamos?

 **RUBÍ:** Calma Penny Primero Hay Que Ir Por Unos Atuendos Para La Ocasión : ) / Dijo Rubí Con Diversión

 **PENNY:** ¿Ehh…?

…

 **UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE / CLUB NOCTURNO DE "JUNIOR"**

Ya Había Anochecido En La Ciudad De Vale Y Con Eso Varios Negocios Habían Comenzado A Cerrar El Trafico Comenzaba A Disminuir, Los Jóvenes Y Adultos Jóvenes Comenzaban A Salir A Divertirse Después De Un Día Muy Estresante Entre Lo Que La Ciudad De Vale Ofrecía Por Las Noches Era Entretenimiento En Cines, Restaurantes, Conciertos Entre Otros Establecimientos Y Centros Recreativos Pero En Especial Las Discotecas, Bares Y Clubs Nocturnos Eran Lo Mejor A Un Que Solo Pocos Podían Entrar En Estos Últimos.

El Club De Junior Era Un Club Algo Peculiar Ya Que Además De No Solo Contar Con La Mejor Música, Las Mejores Y Exóticas Bebidas Era El Lugar Ideal Donde Mafiosos, Criminales, Cazadores Entre Otros Se Reunían En Ocasiones, Además De Ser Un Lugar Donde Uno Podía Conseguir Hombres Para Ciertos Trabajos Nada Éticos O Para Intercambiar Información A Cambio De Dinero, Justo En La Entrada La Cuál Era Custodiada Por Unos 4 Hombre De Taje Negro, Camisa Roja, Corbata Negra, Gafas Oscuras Y Sombreros Negros Dándoles Pinta De Mafiosos Revisaban Quienes Entraban Y Quienes Podían Entrar, Pero Justo En Ese Momento Hacia Presencia Un Lujoso Auto Negro Polarizado Tipo Hummer Cuadrada Con Diseños En Cromo, Rines Deportivos Con Diseño De Estrellas, Doble Escape Trasero Igual Cromado, Sobre El Cofre Había El Símbolo De Una Rosa En Llamas **… "Clonk"…** De Repente Ambas Puertas Del Conductor Y Copiloto Se Abrieron Para Ver Que Del Lado Derecho Salían Una Chica Peli Naranja Quien Vestía Un Ajustado Vestido Corto Color Verde Bosque Que Le Llegaba A Medio Muslo A Juego Con Unas Medias De Nylon Color Negras Con Diseños En Los Bordes, Estas Estaban Sujetadas Con Un Porta Ligas Del Mismo Color El Cuál Se Perdía Debajo Del Corto Vestido, Calzaba Unas Zapatillas Negras De Tacón, Su Rostro Estaba Levemente Maquillado Más No En Exceso, Los Labios Habían Sido Pintados Con Un Labial Transparente Anaranjado Y Su Cabello Acomodado En Una Pequeña Coleta Sostenida Por Un Clip Con Forma De Corona Dejando Caer En Ambos Lados De su Rostro Un Par De Mechones Dándole Un Toque Coqueto…Rubí Había Hecho Un Buen Trabajo Con Penny Ahora Parecía Una Coqueta Ten…

Del Lado Del Conductor Se Pudo Observar Como Unas Zapatillas Negras De Tacón Con Una Tira Que Sostenía Su Tobillo Con Un Broche De Una Flama Plateada Emergían Del Auto Seguido De Unas Espectaculares Piernas Envueltas En Unas Medias Negras De Seda Las Cuales Tenia En Los Bordes Los Diseños De Varias Rosas Entrelazadas Estas Medias Llegaban A Medio Muslo, La Chica Vestía Un Hermoso Vestido Rojo Oscuro Dejando Una Abertura En La Que Mostraba Su Pierna Izquierda, El Vestido Se Ajustaba A Sus Curvas Alzando Su Desarrollado Pecho Con Ayuda De Los Tirantes Del Mismo Vestido Los Cuáles Desaparecían Detrás De Su Cuello, Las Manos Y Brazos Eran Cubiertos Por Unos Largos Guantes Negros De Seda Ajustados Los Cuales Llegaban Arriba De sus Codos, En Una De Sus Muñecas Una Pulsera Con El Símbolo De Una Rosa Colgaba Dándole Un Toque Elegante, Lo Que Más Resaltaba Era Su Largo Cabello Negro-Rojizo Que Llegaba A Los Hombros, Sus Labios Pintados De Un Labial Rojo Mientras Su Cara Muy A Penas Mostraba Signos De Maquillaje Alguno Y Por Último Unos Ojos Plateados Seductores Que Atraían Las Miradas De Todos Los Presentes…Si Alguien Viera A Rubí Así Sería Imposible Que La Reconocieran Y Más Ahora Que Se Mostraba Endemoniadamente Sexy..

Una Vez Que Ambas Terminaron De Bajar De Su Auto, Rubí Llevaba Un Maletín Plateado Al Igual Que Penny Llevaba Otro Más Pequeño….Ambas Chicas Se Acercaron A Los Guardias Las Cuales Las Detuvieron Unos Instantes Para Contemplar Su Belleza Y Checar Si Podían Entrar

 **GUARDÍA 1:** En Que Las Podemos Ayudar Hermosas Damas / Dijo Uno De Los Guardias

 **PENNY:** ¡Oh Solo Veníamos A Pasar Un Divertido Rato En Este Maravilloso Club!

 **GUARDÍA 3:** ¿Me Dejarían Tomar Los Nombres De Estas Hermosas Damas? / Pregunto Otro Guardia Que Tenia Su Tableta Al Revés

 **RUBÍ:** Por Su Puesto Somos Rubí Y Penny / Dijo Rubí Seductoramente

 **GUARDIA 3:** Uhhhh…Lo Lamento Mucho Señoritas Pero No Aparecen En La Lista

 **PENNY:** ¡Oh No Qué Pena! / ¿Ahora? / Dijo Penny Fingiendo Drama

 **RUBÍ:** Seguro Que No Aparecemos Allí Debe Ser Un Error / Dijo Rubí Fingiendo Sorpresa

 **GUARDÍA 2:** ¡No Se Preocupe Señoritas Pasen Y Diviértanse Que La Noche Es Joven! / Dijo Uno De Los Guardias Dejándolas Pasar A Lo Que El Otro Guardia Iba A Protestar De No Ser Por Rubí

 **GUARDÍA 4:** ¡Oye No Podemos Hacer Eso Nos Meteremos En Problema!

 **RUBÍ:** (Acercándose) "Vamos Di Que Si Y Este Amigo Te Ayudara Con Tus Problemillas" / Dijo Rubí Mientras Le Mostraba Al Guardia Un Gran Paquete De Billetes A Lo Que Este Le Brillaron Los Ojos

 **GUARDÍA 4:** Bue…Bueno Señorita Si Insiste Quien Soy Yo Para Rechazar Tal Oferta….¡Entren Y Diviértanse! / Dijo El Último Guardia Mientras Tomaba Todo Ese Dinero Y Les Habría El Paso A Rubí Y A Penny Las Cuales Entraron Aguantándose Las Ganas De Reírse Por Como Lucían De Tontos Los Guardias

Una Vez Dentro Rubí Y Penny Se Asombraron Por Lo Fantástico Que Lucia El Club Por Dentro, La Gente Bailaba Al Compás De La Música Acompañadas De Luces De Distintos Colores Y El Sonido Del Dj Que Mezclaba La Música, La Barra De Bebidas Lucia Como La De Todo Bartender Y Bar Equipada Con Toda Las Bebidas Que Uno Pudiera Imaginar Y Donde Se Encontraba Cierto Tipo De Barba De Candado Hablando Con Cierta Mujer Peli Negra De Ojos Ámbar Dorado La Cual Se Retiraba Del Lugar Con Elegancia Pero Conocida Para Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** (Cinder) Bueno Penny Es Hora De Que Hagamos A Lo Que Venimos ¿Me Ayudas?

 **PENNY:** Claro Amiga Mía / Dijo Penny Alegremente Siguiendo A Rubí A Cierta Parte Del Club Donde Se Encontraba Dicho Propietario Bebiendo Unas Copas

En Un Elegante Movimiento Penny Y Rubí Estaban Sentadas En Las Sillas Que Tenia La Barra Del Bartender A Unos Pocos Metros De Junior A Lo Que Rubí Le Paso Su Maletín A Penny Quien Lo Puso Sobre Sus Piernas Las Cuales Alzo Un Poco Haciendo Que Se Le Levantara Un Poco Su Corto Vestido, Entonces Rubí Pidió Una Orden…

 **RUBÍ:** Un Strawberry Sunrise, Con Hielo ¡Oh! Y Una De Esas Sombrillas…. / Dijo Rubí Al Bartender Quien Comenzó A Preparar Su Pedido, Rubí Miraba Discretamente A Junior Y Vio Que A Lado De Él Estaban Un Par De Gemelas Peli Negras De Largo Cabello Negro Un Poco Maquilladas Similarmente, Haciendo Memoria Rubí Recordó Que Esas Eran Las Gemelas Melanie Y Miltia A Las Que Yang Les Pateo El Trasero

Después De Unos Momentos El Bartender Le Entrego A Rubí Su Bebida A Lo Que Ella Ni Corta Ni Perezosa La Tomo Y Comenzó A Beberla Con Tranquilidad Sin Que Esta Le Afectara Al Tener Una Resistencia Brutal Al Alcohol, Por Otro Lado Penny Se Mantenía Viendo Con Interés La Pista De Baile Para Ser Especifico Veía Como El Dj Hacia Una Excelente Mezcla De Música Electrónica Con Un Buen Ritmo

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Quieres Ir E Intentarlo No Penny?...Vez Y Diviértete… / Dijo Rubí Mirando A Su Amiga La Cuál Reacciono Asintiendo La Cabeza

 **PENNY:** ¿En Serio?...¡Gracias Amiga Mía! / Y Con Esa Exclamación Penny Salió Con Rumbo Hacia Cierto DJ

Una Vez Que Penny Se Retiró Momentáneamente Rubí Sintió Como Era Observada Por Cierto Tipo De Barba Y Gafas El Cuál Después De Unos Momentos De Analizar A Rubí Con Una Mirada Dijo

 **JUNIOR:** ¿No Eres Algo Menor Para Estar Aquí? / Dijo El Un Poco Estoico

 **RUBÍ:** Mmmmmmhhhhh…..Tal Vez…..Además ¿No Eres Algo Mayor Para Que Te Digan "Junior"? / Contra Ataco Rubí Sonriendo Mientras Terminaba De Beber Su Copa Y Jugaba Con Ella En Su Mano

 **JUNIOR:** ¡ **Oohhh**!...Así Que Sabes Quien Soy ¿No?...

 **RUBÍ:** Mmmmmm…..A Ver Déjame Ver Te Haces Llamar "Junior" Diriges Un Pequeño Club Nocturno Que Recibe Todo Tipo De Clientes, Estas Enredado En Algunos Problemas Con Pandillas De Vale, Le Ofreces Tus Servicios A Todo Mafioso Que Pueda Pagar Tus Servicios Y Los De Tus Hombres, Tienes Cierta Hostilidad Con Otras Mafias Familiares Además De Que Tu Y Tu Club Están Hasta El Cuello De Deudas Que Pagar…Corrígeme Si Me Equivoco / Fue Lo Que Dijo Rubí Mientras Miraba A Junior Con Desdén

 **JUNIOR:** ¿Quién Eres Tú Y Como Es Que Sabes Todo Eso? / Dijo Junior Algo Irritado Encarando A Rubí Mientras Que Esta Se Le Acerco Haciendo Una Sonrisa Seductora Como Las De Yang Y Cinder

 **RUBÍ:** Bueno Me Conocen Con Varios Nombres Tales Como: Roja, Pulga, Pequeña, Mocosa, Rosa Y Por Último Como….¡Rubí Rose!...

… **¡AAARRRRRRRTTTTTT!...**

Al Momento Que Rubí Exclamo Su Nombre Junior Sintió Un Terrible Dolor En Donde No Le Llegaba La Luz Del Sol Y Ese Lugar Era….Sus Preciadas Joyas O Como Dirían Otros En Las Nueces O El Plátano…Eso Se Debía A Que Rubí Sigilosamente Había Acercado Su Brazo Mientras Hablaba Con Junior Y Cuando Menos Se Lo Espero Rubí Sujeto Con Brusquedad Sus Partes Nobles Mientras Apretaba Con Fuerza Cada Vez Más…..No Olvidemos La Monstruosa Fuerza Que Rubí Posee, Ya Que Al Parecer Era Un Martirio Para Junior El Cuál Comenzó A Sudar Y Poner Muecas De Dolor Mientras Rubí Miraba Sonriente

 **RUBÍ:** Dejando Eso De Lado Junior Me Han Dicho Que Tú Te Mantienes Informado De Muchas Cosas Y Sucesos Relacionados Con Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** , Las Mafias De Vale…Vacuo…Mistral, Además De Alguno Que Otro Chisme De Atlas…..Dime Es Cierto Todo Eso / Dijo Rubí Mientras Apretaba Más Fuerte Allí Abajo

 **JUNIOR:** S…I….Tod…O…..Es…Ci..Er..To…¡Ughhh!...Rub…

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Es Lady Rubí Para Tí!...¿Entendiste? / Dijo Rubí Apretando Un Poco Más

 **JUNIOR:** ¡Si Lady Rubí!...¡Ughhh!...Sera M….Ejor Que Sue…Ltes..Si Quieres…Salir Sin Pr..Oblemas De Aquí / Dijo Junior Haciendo Un Esfuerzo Al Hablar

 **RUBÍ:** Bueno…Bueno No Es Para Tanto Además No Vine Aquí Para Ponerte En Una Situación Vergonzosa De Hecho Vine Hacer Negocios Contigo Junior / Decía Rubí Seriamente Soltando A "Junior"

 **JUNIOR:** Mira Chica No Estoy Para Bromas Sera Mejor Que Tu Y Tu Amiga Se Marchen ¡Ahora! / Dijo Junior Algo Furioso Mientras Varios De Sus Matones Se Agrupaban Alrededor De Ellos 2 A Lo Que Rubí Rodo Los Ojos Con Fastidio

 **RUBÍ: (** Supongo Que Sera Como Lo Hizo Yang)…..¡Oye Penny Pon Una Canción De Fondo Algo Explosiva!... / Dijo Rubí Mientras Miraba A Lo Lejos A Penny Quien Tenía El Control Total De La Consola De Música Del Club

 **PENNY:** ¡Ok Rubí Aquí Vamos Con Una Mezcla Algo Explosiva! / Decía Penny Con Diversión Mientras Ponía A Sonar Algo De Música

 **JUNIOR:** ¡Quien La Dejo Subir Ahí Arriba!...Y ¿Dónde Esta Nuestro DJ? / Dijo Histéricamente Junior Mientras Nadie Notaba A Cierto DJ Inconsciente Que Colgaba A Un Lado De Donde Estaba Penny

 **JUNIOR:** ¡Chica Tu Suerte Se Acabó!….Pero Podemos Arreglarlo Un Poco ¿Qué Te Parece? / Dijo Junior Mientras Acercaba Su Rostro Hacia Rubí A Lo Que Esta Le Hizo Un Guiño

… **.¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!...**

(Insertar Soundtrack – I Burn "Remix" / Casey Lee Wiliams)

De Un Solo Puñetazo Rubí Mando A Volara A Junior Hasta Estrellarse Contra Varias Mesa, Sillas Y Contra Algunos Muebles De La Zona V.I.P.

 **¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!... ¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!... ¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...**

 **RUBÍ:** Ok…..¿Quien Sigue Chicos?... / Dijo Rubí Mientras En Ambos Brazos Aparecían Sus Guanteles Dorados Con Detalles En Negro Y Rojo Los Cuáles Ahora Se Veían Diferentes Ya Que Ahora Ya Que Ahora Tenían 2 Extremos Alargados En Forma Triangular A Modo De Escape

Tan Rápido Como Vieron Como Su Jefe Había Sido Lanzado Varios Hombres De Junior Se Lanzaron En Contra De Rubí Con Macanas Y Armas Solo Para Que Rubí Los Recibiera Con Unas Buenas Patadas A Los Primeros 2 Que Se Habían Lanzado Contra Ella **…..¡ZASSSS!...¡ZASSSSS!...¡ARRRRREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA!...**

Ocupando La Cabeza De Uno De Los Tipos Como Trampolín Rubí Salto Dando Unos Elegantes Giros Sobre El Aire **… "CRICK"…..** El Guantele Dorado Derecho De Rubí Comenzó A Cargar Una Especie De Energía Dorada Mientras En Ese Mismo Brazo Se Podía Ver Como Unos Engranes Giraban A Altas Revoluciones Solo Para Que En Un Instante Rubí Descendiera Rápidamente Empuñando Su Guantele Siendo Impulsada Por Los Largos Extremos De Su Guante Como Si De Un Misil Se Tratara….

… **.¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!... ...¡CRASH!...**

… **..¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!...**

… **¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!...¡AHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!...**

Al Impactar Contra El Suelo Todos Los Hombres De Junior Fueron Lanzados En Varias Direcciones Cayendo En Varios Lugares Como Mesas, Sillas, Parte De La Pista De Baile, En La Barra Del Bartender Destrozando Por Completo En Gran Medida El Lugar Además De Que Ahora Habia Un Gran Agujero Adentro Del Club Como Si Una Bomba Hubiera Caido Allí Mismo…..

 **RUBÍ:** ¡WOOOAA!...Si Que Hice Un Verdadero Desastre Espero Que Alcance Para Cubrir Todo Esto…Pero Antes

… **..¡FUUUUUUU!...¡ZASSSSSSS!...**

Dijo Rubí Mientras Se Agachaba Evadiendo Unas Garras Metálicas Rojas Para Luego Alzar Una De Sus Piernas Bloqueando Una Patada Por Parte De Ciertas Gemelas

 **RUBÍ:** Ya Era Hora Que Hicieran Su Movimiento No Es Así….Melanie…Miltia… / Dijo Rubí Mientras Encaraba A Ambas Hermanas Las Cuáles Tomaron Distancia

 **MELANIE:** Tienes Buenos Reflejos Como Para Evitar Nuestros Ataques

 **MILTIA:** Supongo Que Habrá Que Enseñarte Una Lección / Dijeron Ambas Gemelas Mientras Rodeaban A Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Creen Que Puedan? Sí Es Así ¡Adelante! / Dijo Rubí Con Emoción Mientras De Su Cintura Sacaba 2 Dagas Doradas Con Inscripciones En Azul Celeste

… **¡CLAN!... …¡CLAN!..**.Con Una Maestría Rubí Bloqueo Una De Las Garras De Miltia Mientras Que Con La Otra Daga Bloqueaba Una Patada De Melanie Para Ser Preciso Su Zapatilla La Cuál Tenia Unas Cuchillas En Ellas **…..¡ZASSS!...** Con Otro Giro Rubí Le Había Dado Una Barrida A Miltia Haciendo Que Esta Cayera Al Suelo Sin Perder Tiempo Rubí Centro Su Atención En Melanie La Cuál Tomo Distancia De Rubí Para Comenzar A Arremeter Con Una Serie De Patadas Afiladas Las Cuáles Rubí Bloqueaba Con Ambas Dagas **…¡CLAN!... …¡CLAN!... …¡CLAN!... …¡CLAN!...¡ZAPPSS!...¡ZAPPSS!...¡PAM!..**

Para Que En Un Descuido De Melanie Rubí Le Asestara Una Fuerte Patada En Un Costado De La Cabeza Haciéndola Caer Contra El Suelo Mientras Se Retorcía De Dolor

 **MELANIE: ¡AHHHHHHGGGG!...**

… **..¡RASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...** En Cuestión De Segundos Rubí Tuvo Que Evitar Una Afilada Garra Que Por Poco Le Cortaba Un Costado Al Ver Bien Se Dio Cuenta Que Se Trataba De Miltia Quien La Miraba Con Furia

 **MILTIA:** ¡Melanie!...¡Tu Idiota! / Dijo Miltia Lanzándose Contra Rubí En Un Arranque De Furia

 **RUBÍ:** No Deberías Atacar Segada Por La Ira Eso….Es Terrible Y Algo Tonto / Dijo Rubí Con Una Sonrisa

Golpes, Garras Y Dagas Chocaban Entre Sí A Una Increíble Habilidad Para Ambas Chicas, Sin Que Miltia Lo Notara Esta Había Comenzado A Cansarse Debido A Los Rápidos Reflejos Con Los Que Rubí Bloqueaba Las Garras De Miltia Mientras Rubí Tenia Una Sonrisa Alegre E Inocente A La Vez Que Poco A Poco Hacia Retroceder A Miltia Quien Nada Podía Hacer Ante La Habilidad De Rubí….

… **¡CRACK!...** Con Un Fuerte Golpe Con Una De Las Dagas De Rubí Estas Hicieron Añicos Las Garras De Miltia

 **MILTIA:** ¡Menuda Fuerza!... **¡AHHHHHHHHH!**

Tras Su Sorpresa Miltia Sintió Como Uno De Sus Brazos Fue Jalado Dándose Cuenta De Que Había Sido Rubí Quien Al Tenerla Cerca **…..¡PAAAM!...** La Asesto Un Fuerte Puñetazo Con Uno De Sus Guanteles Dorados Lo Cuál La Elevo Unos Cuantos Metros De Altura….

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Nada Personal Miltia…Nos Vemos Bye…Bye! / Dijo Rubí

Y Justo Cuando Miltia Comenzó A Caer Hacia Abajo **….¡BAAAAAAAAAMMM!...** Con Un Solo Puñetazo Con Uno De Los Guanteles De Rubí Imbuido En Aura Miltia Fue Fuertemente Lanzada Contra Una De Las Tantas Mesas Quedando Incrustada En Ellas E Inconsciente…

Viendo Que La Lucha Con Una De Las Gemelas Había Terminado Rubí Guardo Sus Doradas Dagas Y Comenzó A Caminar En Dirección Hacia Donde Junior Había Caído Pero Se Detuvo Un Instante Y Sin Pestañear De La Nada Saco Su Preciada **"Crescent Rose 2.0"** Con La Cuál Bloqueo Cierta Patada Para Ver Como Una Cansada Melanie Tomaba Distancia De Ella

 **RUBÍ:** (Suspiro) Por Que Tiene Que Ser Por Las Malas Melanie ¿A Un Puedes Moverte? / Pregunto Rubí Un Poco Preocupada Por La Otra Gemela

 **MELANIE:** Eres La Primera Persona Que Nos Ha Dado Una Tremenda Paliza En El Trasero No Creas Que Te Lo Dejare Fácil Una Cosa Es Vencer A Mi Hermanita Y Otra Es Vencerme A Mí…..¡Vamos Pelea Engreída! / Dijo Melanie Lanzándose Contra Rubí

Rubí Esquivaba Con Tranquilidad Las Peligrosas Patadas De Melanie Quien Estaba Atacando Algo Iracunda Sin Pensar Ni Notar Como Rubí Rodaba Los Ojos Con Fastidio Hasta Que Rubí Se Arto

 **RUBÍ:** Bien Melanie Como Se Lo Dije A Tu Hermana ¡Nunca Ataques Segada Por La Ira Es Lo Más Tonto Que Puedas Hacer!

Dijo Rubí Cerrando La Distancia Entre Ella Y Melanie Solo Para Que A Unos Cuantos Metros Entre Ellas Rubí Usara Su Guadaña Para Noquear A Melanie **….¡PAAAAMM!...¡ZASSSS!...** Melanie Salió Volando Por Los Aires Mientras Se Veía Como Caían Pedazos De Sus Destrozadas Cuchillas Al Suelo Solo Para Caer En El Mismo Lugar Donde Estaba Su Hermana Miltia Solo Que Ahora Ambas Gemelas Estaban Inconscientes Y Apaleadas.

Una Vez Que Rubí Saco A Las Gemelas Del Juego Rubí Comenzó A Caminar Hacia Donde Supuestamente Estaba "Junior" Solo Para Que En Un Instante….

… **.¡KABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!...** Una Pequeña Explosión Impactara Contra Rubí Que De No Haber Sido Por Que Había Activado Su Reflector (Escudo) Hubiera Salido Volando Por Los Aires, Alzando Un Poco La Vista Rubí Vio A Junior Quien Venia Caminando Sumamente Furioso Mientras Traía Consigo Una Bazuca Con La Cuál Le Había Disparado A Rubí

 **JUNIOR:** ¡Chica Tu Y Tu Amiga Pagaran Por Esto! / Dijo Enojado Junior Al Momento De Disparar Unos Cuantos Proyectiles Contra Rubí Quien Esquivo Audazmente Cada Uno, Estallando Detrás De Ella.

Una Vez Que Rubí Estuvo Frente Junior Este Intento Golpearla Convirtiendo Su Bazuca En Un Gran Bate Pero Dicho Golpe Fue Bloqueado Por Su Guadaña A Lo Que Rubí Miro Unos Instantes A Junior Y Dándole Una Sonrisa Esta Se Alejo Para Hablar En Voz Alta

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Oye Penny Cambia A Una Nueva Canción Algo Inspiradora! / Le Decía Rubí A Cierta Peli Anaranjada Que Asintió Con Un Pulgar Arriba

 **PENNY:** Ok Amiga Ahí Te Va Una Nueva Mezcla De Inspiración Y Motivadora / Dijo Penny Mientras Ponía Una Nueva Canción

 _(Insertar Soundtrack – Red Like Roses Full!_ _Versión)_

Nuevamente Una Nueva Canción Comenzó A Sonar Por Todo El Club Mientras Rubí Tomaba Una Pose De Combate Y Junior Empuñaba Más Su Bate

 **RUBÍ:** Les, Go / Fue Lo Que Dijo Rubí Para Que En Un Instante Estuviera Frente A Junior

Sin Que Junior Pudiera Hacer Nada Fue Fuertemente Golpeado En Uno De Sus Costados Sacándole El Aire Haciendo Que Se Doblara Del Dolor Solo Para Ver Como Rubí Alzando Una De Sus Piernas Hacia Arriba Casi Mostrándole Una Buena Vista A Junior, Lamentablemente No Pudo Ver Nada Más Que Rojo Y Negro…

… **¡PAM!...** Un Fuerte Estruendo Resonó Por Todo El Club A La Vez Que Cierta Cantidad De Pétalos Rojos Revoloteaba Alrededor Donde Se Podía Ver A Una Elegante Y Sonriente Rubí Y A Un Maltratado Y Sucio Junior Quien Estaba Con La Cara Enterrada En El Suelo Quien Se Movía Algo Adolorido

 **RUBÍ:** Sabes Junior Podemos Evitar Seguir Con Esto Toda La Noche Yo Y Mi Amiga No Tenemos Problema Alguno….¿Pero Tú?...Mira Como Esta Tu Club Si Es Que A Un Se Le Puede Llamar Club / Decía Rubí Mientras Tomaba Asiento Con Las Piernas Cruzadas En Uno De Los Pocos Asientos Que A Un Se Encontraban Allí Mientras Movía Su Guadaña Sin Preocupación

 **JUNIOR:** De….Acuer…..Do…¿Qué…Es Lo Que Quieres Chica? / Pregunto Un Adolorido Junior Quien Trataba De Levantarse

 **RUBÍ:** Sencillo…Quiero Comprar Tu Club En Su Totalidad, Además De Que Quiero Que Tu Y Tus Chicos Lo Sigan Trabajando Y Administrando Bajo Ciertas Normas Que Yo Misma Les Indique… / Dijo Rubí Con Suma Seriedad Ante Un Junior Que Quedo En Shock

 **JUNIOR:** Pe…Ro…P…R….E….O…..¡Que Cojones Dices No Hay Manera De Que Yo Te Venda Mi Club!...¡Además De Que No Creo Que Un Par De Chicas Puedan Pagar Tal Suma De Dinero! / Decía Junior Entre Asombrado E Irritado A Lo Que Rubí Mirándolo Sin Expresión Alguno Contesto

 **RUBÍ:** Oye Junior Por Si No Te Has Dado Cuenta Me Tome La Tarea De Investigarte A Ti, A Tus Chicos, A Ese Par De Gemelas, Las Actividades Que Hace Tu Club Tanto Superficiales Como Internas A Espaldas De Todos, Sé Que Tienes Rivalidades Con Otras Mafias De Vale, Las Palizas Que A Veces Te Mandaban A Dar En Ocasiones, Las Deudas Financieras Que Tiene Tu Club Al Igual Que Tú, Además Del Tipo De Gente Que En Ocasiones Vienen A Este Lugar…

 **JUNIOR:** ¡¿Cómo Sabes Tanto Acerca De Eso!? / Exclamo Junior En Shock

 **RUBÍ:** Digamos Que No Eres La Única Persona Que Recoleta Información De Otros Yo También Tengo Mis Propios Asuntos Junior…Así Que Te Lo Pregunto Una Vez Más ¿Aceptas Lo Que Te Propongo?

Nuevamente Rubí Le Lanzo A Junior Esa Propuesta Con La Cuál Esperaba Que Aceptara Ya Que Necesitaría Una Fuente Extra De Información Que La Mantuviera Informada, Después De Unos Minutos…Junior Hablo Nuevamente Pero Con Una Expresión De Meditación

 **JUNIOR:** A Un Si Decidiera Venderte Mi Club ¿Crees Que Puedas Pagar Lo Que Vale Este Lugar?...Además De Respetar Cada Uno De Los Puntos Que Tu Misma Dijiste / Mencionaba El Tratándose De Poner De Pie

 **RUBÍ:** Eso No Sera Un Problema….¡Penny Trae El Maletín! / Dijo Rubí Fuertemente A Cierta Peli Anaranjada

 **PENNY:** ¡De Acuerdo Rubí! / Contesto Penny Alegremente Mientras Bajaba Del Lugar Donde Había Estado El DJ Y El Equipo De Sonido

Rápidamente Penny Llego A Un Lado De Rubí Mientras Con Ambas Manos Mostraba Un Maletín Plateado A Lo Que Estando Cerca Rubí Introdujo Una Combinación Y Dicho Maletín Se Abrió Revelando Millones Y Millones De Liens Tanto Que Cualquier Otro Se Hubiera Desmallado Al Ver Eso

 **RUBÍ:** Como Lo Vez Junior Tengo Los Recursos Necesarios Para Resolver Ciertos Problemas Económicos Que Tienes Además De Que Si Aceptas Planeo Que Tu Administres Este Lugar Solo A Cambio De Que Me Rindas Cuentas Y Una Que Otra Información Relevante Hacia Mi…..¿Que Dices Junior Aceptas? / Pregunto Rubí Con Una Sonrisa Leve

 **JUNIOR:** …¿Qué Si Acepto?...Chica Déjame Decirte Que **…..¡Haz Hecho El Mejor Negocio Y Trato De Tu Vida Claro Que Acepto Tu Propuesta!...** ¡No Hay Que Ser Idiota Como Despreciar Semejante Oportunidad…..¿Dónde Firmo? / Dijo Con Emoción Junior Quien Ahora Estaba De Pie Como Si Nada Mientras Tenia Un Lapicero En La Mano Y Una Sonrisa De Tonto

 **RUBÍ:** Bien Hecho Junior Supongamos Que Tendremos Que Discutir Los Acuerdos Y Detalles De Nuestro Negocio / Dijo Rubí Mientras Se Sentaba A La Vez Que Penny Traía Una De Las Pocas Mesas De Cristal Que Había Sobrevivido

Ese Día Rubí Se Había Hecho De Una Red De Información En Vale Y A La Vez Sería Beneficioso Para Ella, Sin Que Junior Lo Supiera De Esa Manera Salvaba Su Preciado Club Claro Exacto De La Ira Destructiva De Yang…

 **(FIN DE FLASH BACK)**

 **PENNY:** Y Eso Fue El Como Conocí A Rubí Y Decidimos Ser Buenas Amigas A Un Recuerdo Como Nos Divertimos Aquella Vez En El Club De Junior Lastima Que Lo Dejamos Medio Destruido…...Jeeeeeee / Dijo Penny Terminando Su Relato Acompañado De Una Pequeña Risa

Velvet Y Jaune Estaban Sentados Frente A Penny En Un Sofá Mientras Ella Estaba En Un Pequeño Sillón, Habían Escuchado Otra Anécdota Sobre Rubí Y Ya Era Mucho Decir Si Eso Los Volvía A Sorprender O Dejar En Shock…Tratándose De Rubí Era Seguro Que Tenía Muchos Secretos Y Trucos Que Es Mejor No Saber A Un

 **VELVET:** Bueno No Me Sorprende El Que Rubí Posea Grandes Sumas De Dinero Incluso Tal Vez Tenga Toneladas De Dust En Alguna Parte Escondidas, Además No Creo Que Haga Misiones Gratis Sin Arriesgar El Pellejo, Contando Lo Que Le Quita A Las Mafias Y Al Colmillo Blanco Eso Explicaría Nuestro "Pequeño" Salario / Decía Velvet Con Gracia Haciendo Énfasis En El "Pequeño" Salario Que Recibían De **"La Rosa De Fuego"**

 **JAUNE:** Pienso Lo Mismo El Que Rubí Haya Conseguido Este Lugar Como Base Secreta Queda Claro Que Tiene Los Recursos Para Esto No Me Sorprendería Si Tuviera Su Propia Compañía De Polvo / Decía Jaune Algo Pensativo

De Repente Un Leve Ruido De Una Puerta Habiéndose Llamo La Atención De Ambos Y Vieron Como Entraba Rubí Al La Sala, Al Parecer Acababa De Darse Una Ducha Ya Que Venia Secando Su Largo Cabello Negro-Rojizo Con Una Pequeña Toalla Además De Solo Vestía Una Camisa De Manga Larga Blanca Con Unos Cuanto Botones Abrochados Resaltando Un Poco Su Desarrollado Busto Al Parecer La Camisa Llegaba Muy Apenas A Sus Muslos Dejando Ver Unas Bragas Moradas De Encaje Con Bordes En Color Negro, Cosa Que Hizo A Jaune Sonrojarse Y Voltear Su Rostro Hacia Otro Lado Mientras Una Leve Gota De Sangre Salía De Su Nariz Por Otro Lado Velvet Estaba Roja Como Un Tomate Mientras Veía Como Rubí Aparecía Así Como Así

 **RUBÍ:** …¡Ahh!…Que Refrescante Y Cálida Ducha Me Di Sabía Que Eso Ayudaría A Pensar Con Claridad / Se Decía A Sí Misma Rubí Mientras Se Sentaba En Uno De Los Sofá De La Sala

 **VELVET:** ¡Ru…B…I…..¡Rubí Que Haces Vestida Así! / Exclamo Velvet A Un Sonrojada A Lo Que Rubí Respondió Sin Importancia Alguna

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Eh?...Solo Me Fui A Dar Un Refrescante Y Cálido Baño Que Necesitaba

 **VELVET:** ¿Pe…Roo…No…Te Avergüenza Estar Así En Esas Fachas?

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Ohh! Te Refieres A Que Por Que Este Así…No Te Preocupes Velvet Solo Me Puse Un Poco Cómoda Además No Me Avergüenza Mostrar Un Poco Mi Cuerpo…..Además ¿Vergüenza? Créeme Velvet Mis Maestros Con Los Que Entrene No Conocían Esa Palabra…Bueno Solo 2 De Ellas A Un Que La Otra Cuando Se Enojaba Hacia Oídos Sordos A La Vergüenza… Así Que No Me Avergüenza Estar Así Ya Que Me Siento Segura De Mi Misma Tu También Deberías De Hacerlo De Vez En Cuando Es Algo Liberador / Dijo Rubí Cruzando Ambas Piernas Mientras Tenia Recargada Una De Sus Manos Sobre Su Mejilla Y Sonreía Simpáticamente

 **VELVET:** (Suspiro) Supongo Que Tendré Que Dejarlo Así Si No Te Molesta Pero Gracias Poe El Consejo Rubí / Contesto Velvet Con Una Leve Sonrisa A Un Sonrojada

 **RUBÍ:** De Nada…Ahh Por Cierto ¿Penny Alguna Novedad De Junior Y Rambler? / Pregunto Rubí A Penny Quien Seguía Sentada Mientras Sonreía

 **PENNY:** ¡Claro Que Sí Rubí!...Toma Aquí Esta Lo Que Ellos Te Enviaron / Dijo Penny Mientras Sacaba De Alguno De Sus Compartimientos Un Sobre Amarillo Algo Grande Y Se Lo Entregaba A Rubí

Contemplando El Sobre Rubí Noto Algunas Palabras Inscritas Sobre Este Las Cuales Decían: _**"Colmillo Punto Reunión Líder"**_ Y _**"La Arpía A Comenzado A Graznar"**_ Cosa Que A Rubí Le Hizo Abrir Los Ojos Y Mostrar Una Muy Dulce Sonrisa Cosa Que No Paso Desapercibida Para Los Demás Sin Perder Tiempo Rubí Abrió Dicho Sobre Y Comenzó A Leer Y Analizar Un Detallado Informe Que Le Había Sido Enviado, Durante Varios Minutos Rubí Leía Cada Hoja De Dicho Informe Por Como Leía Se Podía Ver Que Había Cosas Que No La Habían Agradado Y Otras Eran Inesperadas Pero En Su Mayoría Había Cosas Buenas Por Como Rubí Sonreía…Después De Unos 45 Minutos De Haber Leído Todo Ese Informe Rubí Dejo Salir Un Leve Suspiro

 **JAUNE:** ¿Y Bien Que Es Lo Que Dice Junior?

 **RUBÍ:** Bueno Al Parecer Junior Ya Encontró Algunas Pistas Sobre Cierta Arpía Con La Que Tengo Unas Asuntos Serios Y Al Parecer Cierto Criminal Mediocre Que Siempre Me Llama Roja Ha Estado Asiendo De Las Suyas En Vale A Pesar Del Susto Que Le Di

 **VELVET:** Ahhh…..Pero No Es Lo Único Que Viene En El Informe ¿Verdad? / Pregunto Velvet Un Poco Seria A Lo Que Rubí Contesto Igual O Más

 **RUBÍ:** Eres Atenta Velvet…Bueno En Eso Tienes Razón, Al Parecer Rambler Logro Descubrir Que Habrá Una Reunión Secreta En Mistral Entre El Líder Del **"White Fang"** Y Sus Allegados Y Sus Sublíderes Al Parecer Van Estar Presentes Dos Personas Que Son Lacayos De Cierta Arpía Así Que En Unas 2 Semanas Tenemos Que Estar En Mistral Más Especifico En Las Cercanías De Donde Se Encuentra La Academia De Heaven / Dijo Rubí

 **VELVET:** Eso Quiere Decir Que…

 **JAUNE:** Esa Sera La Misión Final De Nuestro Equipo ¿No?

 **RUBÍ:** Supongo Que Sí Ya Que Nuestro Equipo Tiene Por Objetivo Desestabilizar Los Movimientos Del **"White Fang"** Así Como El Debilitar Su Centro De Mando De Cualquier Forma O Manera Haciendo Que El **"White Fang"** A Sí Como Sus Miembros Entraran En Una Sicosis De Miedo Sipcologíco Entorpeciendo Sus Movimientos Cosa Que Hemos Estado Logrando En Este Año Con Creces Además De Que Le Han Temido A La **"Rosa De Fuego"** O Las Ocasiones En Que La División **R.P.S.A.** (Raptor) A Echado Abajo Los Movimientos Y Planes Del **"White Fang"** Aquí En Atlas Generándoles Ciertas Perdidas Fuertes Tanto En Recursos Como En Miembros Los Cuales En Su Mayoría Quedan Heridos Y Son Arrestados O Los Que Cayeron Muertos En Esos Ataques Poco A Poco El Objetivo De La División **R.P.S.A.** (Raptor) Se Ha Completado Lo Último Que Nos Faltaría Seria Dar Un Fuerte Golpe Al Centro Del **"White Fang"** Que Seria Su Líder…De Tener Éxito Atrasaría Los Movimientos De Estos Así Como Su Estructura De Mando Provocando Un Desorden Y Caos Entre Las Filas Del **"White Fang"** Haciendo Que Así Sea Más Fácil Y Menos Complicado Desmantelar Esa Organización De Faunos….Bueno Eso Lo Que Dijeron Los Del Consejo De Vale, Mistral Y Atlas / Termino De Decir Rubí

 **VELVET:** Rubí Y ¿Crees Que Eso Funcione? / Pregunto Velvet A Lo Que Rubí Torció Un Poco Su Sonrisa

 **RUBÍ:** Si…Te Soy Sincera Velvet Yo Pienso Que Todo Esto Solo Hará Lento Al **"White Fang"** Y Atrasara Muchos De Sus Planes No Hay Certeza De Que Ellos Dejen Sus Intenciones De La Noche A La Mañana Y Menos Esa Clase De Faunos A Un Si Su Líder Muriera O Quedara Medio Muerto No Cambiaria Mucho La Cosa ¿Por Qué Lo Digo? Sencillo Los Faunos Que Integran En Su Mayoría El **"White Fang** " Son Faunos Segados Por Su Ira, Odio Y Desprecio Hacia Los Seres Humanos Y Hacia Los Faunos Que No Apoyan Su Causa Tal Vez En Un Principio El **"White Fang"** Fue Una Organización Justa Y De Honor Que Buscaba La Igualdad, Los Derechos Y El Respeto A Los Faunos Por Parte De Los Humanos Pero Con El Tiempo Se Desvió De Ese Camino E Ideal Orillándolos A Usar La Violencia, La Fuerza Bruta Entre Otras Cosas Por Eso Mismo No Creo Que Eso Funcione No Para Siempre Solo Por Un Pequeño Lapso De Tiempo, Además Tengo La Corazonada De Que El **"White Fang"** Es Solo Una Marioneta En Esta Obra Trágica A Un No Se Quien Maneja Los Hilos Pero Lo Sabré Algún Día / Dijo Rubí Poniendo Una Cara Sumamente Seria

 **VELVET:** Creo Que También Opino Lo Mismo Siendo Una Faunos Entiendo Eso A La Perfección Además Son Muy Pocos Los Humanos Quien Nos Apoyan Y No Nos tratan Como Simples Objetos También Pienso Que Los Actos Del **"White Fang"** Son Muy Cuestionables Por Lo Que Al Menos Por Un Tiempo Estos Tienen Que Parar / Decía Velvet Con Una Expresión Pensativa

De Entre Los 4 Todos Ellos Pensaban Lo Mismo El **"White Fang"** No Podía Ser Detenido De La Noche A La Mañana Pero Al Menos Un Tiempo Sin Sus Movimientos Y Actos Eran Mejor A Pesar De Que Solo Fuera Pasajero Esa Pequeña Tranquilidad…

 **JAUNE:** Creo Que Ya Hemos Aclarado Esto Supongo Que Tendremos Que Prepararnos Para Nuestra Misión Final Como Equipo ¿No? Además A Un Nos Falta Cierto Asunto Aquí En Atlas / Dijo Jaune De Manera Tranquila A Lo Que Todos Asintieron

 **VELVET:** ¡Tienes Razón Jaune! Hay Que Estar Preparados Para Cuando El Momento Llegue / Contesto Alegremente Velvet

 **RUBÍ:** Bien Dicho Equipo Sera Mejor Estar Preparados Y Como Dijo Jaune A Un Nos Falta Cierto Asunto Aquí En Atlas Es Hora De Poner En Jaque Al **"White Fang"** En Atlas Que Les Sea Más Difícil Y Complicado Hacer Sus Movimientos En Este Lugar…Penny

 **PENNY:** ¡Oohhh!...!.Así Que Comenzaremos Con La _**"Operación Leviatán"**_ …! / Dijo Penny Con Una Sonrisa Traviesa Al Igual Que Rubí

 **JAUNE:** Operación….?

 **VELVET:** ¿Leviatán?

Tanto Jaune Como Velvet Estaban Confundidos Ante Tal Propuesta Que Rubí Traía Entre Manos En Especial Una De La Cuál No Tenían Idea. A Lo Que Dando Una Mirada A Rubí Esta Les Contesto

 **RUBÍ:** Se Preguntaran De Que Trata La _**"Operación Leviatán"**_ Para Que Lo Entiendan Voy A Ponerlo En Términos Simples Vamos A Sembrar El Caos En Los **S.D.C.** De "Industrias Schnee" Al Mismo Tiempo Que Comenzamos A Purgar Los Lugares Que Tenemos Como Objetivos Del **"White Fang"** Para Luego Dejar Que La Armada De Atlas Se Haga Cargo Con Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Mientras Que Penny Junto Con Velvet Destruyen Las Principales Fabricas Procesadoras De Dust Que Tienen Los Schnee En Ciertos Puntos De Donde Salen Los Trenes Cargados De Polvo, Jaune Tu Te Encargaras De Destruir Las Vías Que Los Comunican Con La Ciudad Al Igual Que Tu Comenzaras A Subir A La Red Toda La Información Que Impliquen Los Malos Y Desagradables Tratos Que Da La Industria Schnee A Sus Trabajadores Tanto Faunos Como Humanos Y Por Último Yo Iniciares Con La Purga De Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** En Esos Lugares Haciéndolos Salir Para Luego Infiltrarme En La Mansión De Los "Schnee" Y Dejarle Un Pequeño Presente A Jacques Schnee A La Vez Que Hablare Con Cierto Ángel De Nieve O Reina Helada Jeee….. / Dijo Rubí Con Una Leve Risa Al Explicar Toda Su Operación

Penny Estaba Con Una Feliz Sonrisa De Niña Que Va Hacer Unas Travesuras Con Sus Amigos Por Otro Lado Velvet Estaba En Shock Al Escuchar Todo Lo Que Rubí Tenía Planeado ¿Desde Cuándo Lo Había Planeado? A Saber Pero Una Cosa Era Cierta Rubí Era Un Prodigio No Por Nada Hubiera Planeado Toda Esa Estrategias Así Como Si Nada, Esta Operación Le Permitiría A Velvet Saber El Alcance De Su Mejorada Semblanza Al Igual Que Su Nueva Habilidad De Francotiradora Cosa Que La Hacia Feliz Al Compararse Con Su Yo Del Pasado Con El Actual.

Jaune No Se Sorprendió Mucho Ya Era Costumbre Para El Que Su Líder Tuviera Este Tipos De Trucos Bajo La Manga Por Lo Cual Solo Se Limitó A Seguir Sus Indicaciones No Protestaría Ya Que No Veía Por Que Hacerlo Además Rubí Sabrá Por Que Le Había Encomendado Eso Lugar De Dara Apoyo A Velvet Y Penny.

Rubí Viendo Como Todo Su Equipo Estaba Tomando Sus Indicaciones Decidió Aclárales Ciertos Detalles

 **RUBÍ:** Bien Equipo Se Preguntaran Por Que Les Asigne Esas Tareas Es Sencillo 1ro El Atacar Y Crear Un Caos En Las Minas De Extracción De Dust De "Industrias Schnee" Requiere Que Se Haga De Manera Rápida, Precisa Y A Distancia Es Por Eso Que Penny Y Velvet Son Aptas Para Esa Tarea Penny Por Saber Pilotear El Transport Skyrex Y Velvet Por Su Habilidad En Tiros A Distancia Usando Su Rifle Hécate II Es Por Eso Que Les Encargo Esa Misión Chicas / Dijo Rubí

 **PENNY:** Claro Rubí Déjamelo A Mí Y A Velvet / Decía Penny Felizmente Abrasando A Velvet Por La Espalda

 **VELVET:** Entiendo Rubí Y Gracias Por Confiarme Esta Parte De La Misión / Dijo Velvet

 **RUBÍ** : Jaune Supongo Que Tal Vez Te Preguntes Por Que Te Envié A Destruir Las Vías De Los Trenes Que Transportan El Polvo A La Ciudad Donde Están Las Fabricas De Los Schnee ¿Verdad? Digamos Que Averigüe Que Esos Trenes Son Los Que Siempre Son Asaltados O Descarrilados Por Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Es Curioso Que Sigan Enviado Esos Mismos Trenes Por Esas Mismas Rutas Sabiendo Que Siempre Son Asaltados Perdiendo Todo Su Cargamento De Dust Así Que Llegue A Una Conclusión "Industrias Schnee" O Una Parte De Ella Le Provee De Polvo Y Dust Al **"White Fang"…..** Lo Que Quiero Que Hagas Jaune Es Que Le Cortes Este Suministro De Dust Al **"White Fang"** Destruyendo Por Completo Las Vías De Sus Trenes Así El **"White Fang"** Que Esta En Atlas Quedara Desprovisto De Dust Al Menos Por Unos Cuantas Semanas Y El Que Subas Toda La Información Acerca De Los Tratos La Schnee Company Hacia Sus Trabajadores Eso Nos Ayudara A Poner En Jaque A Toda La "Industria Schnee" Sin Recurrir Mucho A La Fuerza Sé Que Eres Capaz De Eso Jaune / Dijo Rubí Con Una Sonrisa De Orgullo Hacia Jaune

 **JAUNE:** Gracias Rubí No Sé Qué Decir Pero Te Prometo Que No Te Decepcionare Además Nunca He Cuestionado Tus Decisiones No Por Nada Nuestra Líder Es La Famosa **"Rosa De Fuego"** / Dijo Jaune Sacándole Un Leve Sonrojo Y Sonrisa A Rubí

Habiendo Aclarado Ciertos Detalles Así Como Las Estrategias A Emplear Durante Su Operación Rubí Dio Por Terminada Esa Pequeña Reunión Ya Que Habían Pasado Varias Horas Organizando Los Pasos Que Harían En Unos Días

 **RUBÍ:** Bien ¿Por Qué No Cenamos Algo? Yo Cocino Hoy Que Les Parece / Dijo Rubí A Lo Que Jaune, Velvet Y Penny? Saltaron Alegres Los 1ros Dos Por Probar La Deliciosa Comida De Rubí Y La Última Por Ver Como Su Amiga Cocinaba.

Sin Más Todos Salieron De Esa Sala Para Dirigirse A Otro Lugar Para Ser Preciso La Cocina Ya Que No Todos Los Días Veías A La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Cocinar Dejando Sorprendido Como Siempre A Jaune Y Velvet Y Un Poco A Penny…

 **EN ALGÚNA PARTE DEL REINO DE MISTRAL**

En Una De Las Principales Ciudades Del Reino De Mistral Todo Era Tranquilidad La Hermosa Noche Era Acompañada Por La Belleza Natural De Las Estrellas Y El Bulloso De La Ciudad Junto A Sus Pobladores Pero Nuestra Atención Se Centra En El Sector Industrial En Una Bodega Abandonada Donde Se Llevaba Una Pequeña Reunión Entre 3 Personas Una Mujer Peli Negra De Ojos Ámbar La Cual Vestía Un Vestido Rojo Corto De Una Sola Pieza El Cual Tenía Una Parte Alargada Que Le Llegaba Debajo De Los Muslos Y Usaba Unos Zapatillas De Tacón, La Otra Era Una Chica De Unos 17 Años Peli Verde Celeste De Ojos Rojos, Piel Morena, Vestía Un Pequeño Chaleco Café Con Blanco Unos Pantalones Blancos Ajustados A Juego Con Unos Botines Negros Y El Último Era Un Chico Peli Gris De Ojos Negros Piel Clara Y Sonreía Un Poco Arrogante El Vestía Una Chaqueta Negra Con Gris De Cuero Unos Pantalones Negros Junto A Unas Botas Negras…

-Bueno Y Es Así Como Pudimos Convencerlo De Que No Abrirá La Boca Acerca De Que Nos Haya Visto / Dijo La Peli Verde Celeste

-Vemos No Creo Que Los Muertos Puedan Hablar Digo Muertos Ya Están Jaaaaa….. / Dijo El Chico Peli Gris

-Esmeralda…Mercury…Suficiente No Creo Que Eso Importe Ahora Tenemos Un Problema Mayor Entre Manos / Dijo La Peli Negra Con Seriedad

 **EMERALD:** De Acuerdo Cinder / Dijo Ella Mientras Le Daba Un Codazo A L Peli Gris A Su Lado

 **MERCURY:** Tsk…Bien Ya Entendimos Jefa / Dijo El

 **CIDER:** Nuestro Problema Se Llama Así Misma **"Rosa De Fuego"** Al Parecer Desde Que Aparecio Hace Casi Un Año Comenzó A Aterrorizar A Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Y A Las Mafias Atacándolas Y Dejando Una Destrucción Allí Donde Aparecía Lo Que Está Ocasionando Que Tengamos Problemas Para Reunir La Cantidad Necesaria De Dust, Armas Y Recursos Para Nuestros Planes / Decía La Falsa Doncella De Otoño

 **MERCURY:** Entonces ¿Por Qué No Vamos La Buscamos? Nos Deshacemos De Ella Y Listo / Decía Mercury Con Toda Tranquilidad

 **EMERALD:** Por Si No Te Has Dado Cuenta Idiota ¿Sabes Exactamente A Lo Que Te Enfrentas? **"La Rosa De Fuego** " A Hecho Trizas A Decenas De Grimms En Un Abrir Y Cerrar De Ojos, A Aterrizado A La Mayoría De Los Faunos En Especial A Los Del **"White Fang"** De Los Cuales La Mayoría Terminan Heridos Si Tienen Suerte Y Otros Terminan Muertos Pero De Una Brutal Manera, ¿Qué No Escuchaste Como Masacro A Varias Mafias De Vale Y Vacuo En Una Noche / Decía Algo Enojada Emerald

 **MERCURY:** Mierda Esa Chica Sí Que Tiene Agallas ¿Entonces Cuál Es El Plan? / Dijo Mercury Que Al Igual Que Emerald Miraban Fijamente A Cinder

 **CINDER:** Por El Momento Solo Mantendremos Un Ojo Sobre Ella Si Es Que Aparece Cerca De Nosotros Tenemos Que Terminar De Avanzar En Nuestros Planes Además Si Todo Eso Que Emerald Dijo Es Cierto Esa Chica Es Una Amenaza Para Nuestros Planes Pero No Podemos Atacarla De Frente

 **EMERALD:** ¿Ehh? ¿Por Qué?

 **CINDER:** Es Una Simple Corazonada Pero Esa Chica Está Por Encima De Ustedes Y No Creo Que Puedan Durar Mucho Contra Ella / Dijo Cinder Con Desdén

 **EMERAL:** ¡¿Qué?¡

 **MERCURY:** Vaya Si Que Esa Chica Es Peligrosa Ahora Entiendo Por Qué Le Llaman Demonio Rojo

Dejando Ese Tema De Lado Cinder Y Sus Lacayos Se Retiraron De Allí Con Ayuda De Las Sombras De La Noche Cubriendo Sus Huellas Sin Que Ninguno De Ellos 3 Se Percatarse De Un Pequeño Cuervo De Pico Amarillo Había Estado Allí Escuchando Todo Eso Para Luego Desaparecer En Una Bruma Verde.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL NORTE DE VALE.**

En Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Pequeña Villa Rodeada Por Arboles Hermosos Que Daban Una Bella Vista, Se Podía Apreciar Como La Gente Iba Y Caminaba Sin Preocupación Alguna Con Lo Cálida Que Era La Tarde Los Negocios A Un Seguían Abiertos Pero Entre Ellos El Que Más Destacaba Era Una Pequeña Cafetería – Restaurante A Un Que Lo Que Más Resaltaba Era Cierta Rubia Que Estaba En Una De Las Mesas Sentada Al Parecer Hablaba Con Alguien Y Por Como Estrellaba Su Puño Fuertemente Contra La Mesa No Estaba Para Nada Contenta…. **¡CRACK!...**

 **YANG:** ¡¿Cómo Que Mi Hermana No Esta En Casa!? ¡Papá Responde! / Preguntaba Yang Algo Furiosa Contestando A Través De Su Scroll

… _.."Bueno Yang No Te Alteres Tanto Que Gritando No Vas A Conseguir Nada…..Además Tu Hermana Tiene Más O Menos Casi Un Año Que Se Fue De Casa"…._

 **YANG:** **….¡QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!...**

Un Sonoro Y Fuerte Grito De Sorpresa Resonó Por Toda La Cafetería Tomando Sorpresivamente A Los Clientes Presentes Allí A Lo Que Dirigiendo Sus Miradas A La Fuente De Dicho Grito Pudieron Ver Como Cierta Rubia Sexy Estaba De Pie Mientras Tania Un Puño Incrustado Sobre La Mesa En La Que Estaba

 **YANG:** ¡Escúchame Viejo ¿Qué Es Eso De Que Mi Pequeña Y Adorable Hermanita Se Fue De Casa? ¿Qué Acaso Se Pelearon Fuertemente O Que Le Hiciste?...¡Respóndeme Papá!.. / Gritaba Por Medio De Su Scroll Hasta Que Escucho Una Seria Voz Del Otro Lado De La Línea

… _.…. "No Me Levante La Voz Jovencita"….._

 **YANG:** (Bufido) Esta…Ta….De Acuerdo Papá…..Pero No Entiendo Por Qué O Como Es Que Mi Hermana Se Fue De Casa Y El Que Se Lo Permitieras Así Como Así No Me Cabe En La Cabeza…..Además ¿El Tío Qcrow No Se Opuso A Lo Que Rubí Estaba Haciendo? / Pregunto Yang Algo Dudativa A Lo Que Acaba De Escuchar

…" _Bueno Si Te Calmaras Y Me Dejaras Explicar Te Podría Decir Los Detalles De Lo Que Ocurrido En Estos Últimos Meses Si Tanto Te Preocupa Tu Hermana Descuida Mantiene Comunicación Conmigo Cada Fin De Mes A Un Que No Estoy Seguro Si Deba Decirte Todo Esto Ya Que Tu Hermana Me Pidió Que No Te Dijera Nada"…_

 **YANG:** ¿Qué? ¿Por Qué? Rubí Te Pediría Eso / Pregunto Yang

… _."Simple Yang El Que Rubí Me Haya Pedido Eso No Es Que No Te Tenga Confianza Al Contrario Solo Lo Hizo Para Evitar Que Te…..Entrometas En Ciertos Asuntos Que Ella Tiene"…._

 **YANG:** **¡WOOOO!...¡WOOOOO!...¿** Desde Cuándo Es Que Rubí Piensa De Esa Manera?...¡No! Más Bien ¿Por Qué Rubí Se Fue De Casa? / Exclamo Yang

… " _Supongo Que Esta Sera Una Larga Conversación Yang Sera Mejor Que Estés Sentada Ya Que Esto Te Puede Sorprender Un Poco De Acuerdo"…._

 **YANG:** …Ok Pero No Creo Que Sea Tan Serio ¿Qué Me Puede Esconder Mi Pequeña Hermanita / Dijo Yang Mientras Nuevamente Se Sentaba

Lástima Que Yang Se Tragaría Sus Palabras…Durante Las Siguientes Horas Taiyang Le Explico A Yang Lo Que Había Sucedido En Estos Meses Fuera Claro Sin Delatar Tanto A Rubí, Comenzó Como 2 Semanas Después De Que Ella Se Fuera Rubí Platico Con Su Padre Y Su Tío Qcrow Descubriendo Ciertos Secretos Que Nunca Se Esperó De Su "Pequeña" Hermanita Que Fuera Una Prodigio, Entrenara Durante Las Noches, Modificar Su Propia Arma Para Hacerla Más Potente, Salir En Solitario A Enfrentar Manadas De Beafwols Y Grimms (Cosa Que Ni Yang Hacia), Capacidad Para Leer Como Si Nada Decenas De Libros Sin Hartarse, Planear Estrategias Y Tácticas Tanto Defensivas Y Ofensivas, Esconder Un Arsenal De Armas En Su Propio Cuarto Sin Que Nadie Lo Pudiera Notar.

Otra Cosa Que Dejo A Yang Sin Aliento Era Que Según Su Padre Rubí Podía Engañar A Las Personas Como Si Nada Haciéndolas Creer Que Solo Era Una Niña Tonta Y Boba Pero En Si Era Toda Una Genio, No Por Nada Levaba Planeando Su Travesía Durante Un Buen Tiempo Y Al Parecer Tenia Recursos A Saber De Donde Los Sacaría….Si Algo Le Quedo Claro A Yang Eran 2 Cosas Una Su Hermanita Ya No Era Una "Pequeña" Ni Menos Una "Debilucha" La Otra Era Que Si Su Hermana Pudo Engañarla A Ella Y Salir A Enfrentarse A Decenas De Grimm Ella Sola Estaría Bien No Por Nada Su Padre Le Había Enviado Cierto Video Relacionado Con Su Hermana Y Cierta Masacr-…..Digo Lucha Contra Una Manada De Beawolfs, Dicho Video La Dejo En Shock Al Ver Como Su "Pequeña" Sis Derrotaba Y Eliminaba De Manera Rápida Y Brutal A Todos Esos Grimm Sin Duda O Temor.

Yang Pudo Entender Una Cosa Su Hermana Rubí Ya La Había Alcanzado No Solo En Cuerpo, Destreza, Entrenamiento Si No Que Emocionalmente, Tal Vez Y No Dudaba Que La Superara Dentro De Muy Poco A Un Que No Quisiera Admitirlo Yang Sabia Que Rubí Podía Cuidarse Ella Sola….Pero Había Algo Que Le Llamaba La Atención A Yang…¿Por Qué Motivo Rubí Abandonaría Su Hogar Para Embarcarse En Un Viaje De Entrenamiento Por Todo Remant?...Eso Lo Tendría Que Saber En Algún Momento Pero Por Ahora Yang Tenia Otra Duda ¿Dónde Estará Metida Rubí En Estos Instantes?

Después De Unas 3 Y Largas Horas De Conversación Tanto Yang Y Su Padre Decidieron Dar Por Terminada Dicha Conversación

… " _Bueno Yang Te Llamare Después A Un Tengo Cosas Que Hacer En El Trabajo Cuídate Y No Te Metas En Problemas"_

 **YANG:** ¡Aguarda Papá!...Al Menos ¿Sabes Dónde Se Encuentra Rubí? / Pregunto Yang

… " _Lo Último Que Me Dijo Fue Que Estaría Por Un Tiempo En Alguna Parte De Atlas No Sabría Decirte Con Exactitud Yang ¡Pero Descuida Estará Bien! Te Llamo Luego Hija"_

Sin Más La Conversación Termino Entre Yang Y Su Padre, Mientras Ella Contemplaba Su Scroll Para Luego Beber Una Pequeña Cerveza

 **YANG:** Rubí….Sis….¿Qué Es Lo Que Estarás Tramando? / Se Decía Así Misma Mientras Afuera Comenzaba A Llover…

 **CIUDAD PRICIPAL CERCANIAS DEL REINO DE ATLAS / VARIOS DÍAS DEESPUES**

En Los Fríos Aires De Atlas Se Podía Observar Como Cierta Aeronave Surcaba Rápidamente Los Cielos A Una Velocidad Impresionante Su Destino La Capital De Atlas, Dicha Aero Nave Maniobraba Con Gran Elegancia Por Los Aires Como Si se Tratara De Un Ave Mítica, Dentro De Esta Podemos Ver Como 2 Chicas Iban Sentadas Una Peli Naranja De Moño Y Una Chica Fauno Con Orejas De Conejo La 1ra Piloteando La Nave Con Una Sonrisa Y La 2da Trazando Algunas Rutas Y Preparando Cierto Sistema De Armas

 **PENNY:** ¡Bien Chicas Y Jaune Estamos Por Llegar Al Cruce!...¿Rubí Estas Lista? / Preguntaba Penny Por Medio De Un Transmisor

 _ **RUBÍ:**_ _¡Claro Penny Estoy Lista!_

 **PENNY:** Ok Voy A Bajar Un Poco Así Que ¡Sujétense! / Decía Penny Con Una Sonrisa A La Vez Que La Aeronave Descendía Rápidamente A Una Increíble Velocidad

… **.¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!...**

… **..¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...¡PENNY!...**

Velvet Gritaba Histéricamente Mientras Se Aferraba Fuertemente A Su Asiento Además De Tener Los Ojos Como Platos De Los Cuáles Le Brotaban Cómicas Cascadas De Lágrimas.

Poco A Poco A Través De Las Ventanas De La Aeronave Se Pudo Apreciar Un Hermoso Bosque Cubierto De Una Fina Capa De Nieve Blanca Dándole Un Toque Hermoso Al Paisaje.

Mientras Tanto Dentro De La Aeronave Para Ser Precisos En Donde Estaba La Sección De Carga Se Podía Ver A Cierto Rubio Que Ajustaba Su Ligera Armadura Junto A Un Par De Espadas Enormes Que Traía En La Espalda Debajo De Su Escudo Plegable Además De La Crocea Mors La Cuál Estaba Ahora En Una Funda Blanca Con Detalles Grabados En Oro Al Parecer Tenía Problemas Para Ajustar Su Casco Dorado El Cuál Hacia Juego Con Su Armadura Ligera Al Tener Un Poco De Este Color En Algunos Bordes De Esta

 **JAUNE:** Bien ¡Listo!...¿Cómo Vas Por Tu Lado Rubí? / Pregunto Jaune Una Vez Que Se Pudo Acomodar Su Casco Y Su Equipo

Un Poco Más Alejado Se Podía Ver A Rubí Usando Su Atuendo Como La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Tenia Al Aire Libre Su Largo Cabello Rojo, Sus Ojos Ámbar Dorado, Su Típico Atuendo En Colores Invertidos Acompañado De Fiel Capa Roja A Juego Con Sus Blancas Botas De Tacón Negro, Rubí Estaba Revisando Y Ajustando Unos Últimos Toques A Una Hermosa Y Elegante Motocicleta Deportiva En Colores Negro Brillante Como El De La Misma Noche, Rines De Color Negro Con Centro Y Bordes Rojos En Cada Rin, Un Pequeño Pero Poderoso Motor Sobre Salía En Los Costados Dándole Un Aspecto De Potencia, El Diseño Era Innovador Y Al Parecer Esta Motocicleta Había Sido Personalizada O Hecha A La Medida Para Rubí Ya Que Los Colores Rojo Resaltaban En Lugares Específicos Como Los Rines, Parte Del Chasis Estructural Y Parte Del Manubrio Mientras Que El Resto De La Motocicleta Era De Colores En Negro Brillante, Mate, Metálico Y Brillante…En Uno De Los Costados Resaltaba El Emblema De Una Rosa Carmesí En Llamas La Cuál Era Atravesada Por Una Guadaña, Una Espada Y Varias Flechas…

 **N / A:** Para Que Se Hagan Idea De Cómo Es La Motocicleta De Rubí Es Una Ducati 858 (Evo, Stretfighter)

.

 **RUBÍ:** Todo Listo Jaune Y ¿Tú? / Dijo Rubí Una Vez Terminado De Revisar Su Vehículo

 **JAUNE:** ¡Más Que Listo!...Por Cierto Rubí ¿De Dónde Rayos Sacaste Esa Motocicleta Se Ve Muy Cool Y Con Estilo / Pregunto Jaune

 **RUBÍ:** Le Pedí A Uno De Mis Contactos Que La Fabricara De Manera Personal Para Mí Esta Lindura A La Que Llamo " **Scarlet"** Puede Acelerar De 0 A 3.4 Kilómetros En Menos De 2.4 Segundos Equipada Con Cargas De Nitrógeno Comprimido, Estructura Blindada Y Reforzada Con Aleación De Acero Y Dust, Equipada Con Misiles De Impacto Explosivo Además De Que Esta Moto Por Más Que Uno Quiera No Se Puede Caer Y También Puede Adherirse A Las Paredes / Decía Rubí Alzando Su Dedo Mientras Explicaba Las Características De Su Lindura

 **JAUNE:** **¡WOOOOOO!...** Eso Es Impresionante Rubí / Dijo Jaune Con Asombro

 **RUBÍ:** Si Sé Que Es Espectacular Si Yang Viera Esta Lindura Seguro Se Desmayaría, Además Necesito Disimular Mi Semblanza Y La Motocicleta Me Sera De Ayuda / Contesto Rubí

Ambos Estaban Listos Para Salir En Cuanto Penny Les Diera La Señal Para Que Bajaran….Cosa Que No Tuvieron Que Esperar Mucho Hasta Que Escucharon Por Medio Del Alto Parlante Cierta Vocecita Socarrona

… _. "Rubí Llegamos Al Punto De Partida ¿Estas Lista Igual Jaune?...¿Esto Va Ser Divertido"…._

… _. "Pennn…..Penny….Ya No Hagas Esas…Acrobacias_ _ **….¡Nooo…Más..!**_

… _... "Buuu…Pero Fue Divertido Velvet…..No Se Por Qué Te Asustas…¡Ya Se Lo Intentamos Otras Vez!..._

… " _ **¡Noooooo…..!"**_

… _. "Bueno…Bueno….Ok….Dejando Eso De Lado Rubí Amiga Estas Lista Al Igual Que Nuestro Querido Amigo Jaune"…._

Tanto Rubí Como Jaune Tenían Unos Gotones En La Nuca Tras Escuchar La Pequeña Conversación Entre Una Alegre Penny Y Una Aterrada Velvet, Dejando Eso De Lado Rubí Contesto A Través De Su Comunicador En Su Oído

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Claro Que Estamos Listos Penny Ya Sabes Que Hacer! / Dijo Rubí Mientras Montaba Su Motocicleta Y Haciéndole Señas A Jaune De Que Se Montara Detrás De Ella

 **JAUNE:** Ahh…Rubí ¿Exactamente Dónde Va Aterrizar Penny Esta Enorme Aeronave? / Preguntaba Jaune Con Un Poco De Duda A Lo Que Su Líder Contesto Con Una Singular Sonrisa

 **RUBÍ:** Y ¿Quién Hablo De Que Vayamos A Aterrizar Jaune? / Contesto Rubí Encendiendo Su Motocicleta

… **..¡RUNN!... …..¡RUNN!... …..¡RUNN!... …..¡RUNN!... …..¡RUNN!... …..¡RUNN!... …..¡RUUUUNN!...**

 **JAUNE:** …Rubí….No Pensaras Hacer Lo Que Yo Creo Que Vas Hacer / Decía Jaune Sudando Frio Mientras Se Aferraba Con Mucha Más Fuerza En La Parte Del Asiento Trasero

Justo Después De Que Jaune Dijera Eso Nuevamente Se Escuchó Como Penny Volvía A Hablar A Través Del Alto Parlante

… _.. "De Acuerdo A Tu Plan Amiga Abriré La Escotilla Trasera, Estamos Cerca De Un Lago Congelado De Donde Podrás Partir Hacia Una Especie De Autopista Hacia La Ciudad Principal De Atlas"…_

 **RUBÍ:** Ok Y Gracias Penny, Cuento Con Su Ayuda Chicas / Contesto Rubí

… _.. "Rubí…Ten Cuidado Igual Tu Jaune"….. "Jaune Ten Confianza En Ti Mismo Sé Que Puedes"…_

Eran Las Palabras De Aliento De Penny Y Velvet Quienes Se Preocupaban Un Poco Por Sus Amigos Y Maestra En El Caso De Velvet

 **RUBÍ:** Ok Penny

 **JAUNE:** Gracias Chicas Espero No Defraudarlas / Dijo Jaune Ajustando Más Su Casco

… **..….¡CROCKM!...** De Repente Frete A Ellos Comenzó A Abrirse Una Escotilla Hacia Afuera Pudiendo Ver Así Un Hermoso Bosque Nevado Y Un Congelado Lago, Rubí Dándole Una Última Mirada A Jaune Este Asintió Y Sin Más **….…..¡RUNN!... …..¡RUNN!... …..¡RUNN!... …..¡RUNN!... …..¡RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNN!...¡HYUUUUUUUU!...**

Un Fuerte Chillido De Llanta Derrapando Se Escuchó Solo Para Ver Como Rubí Y Jaune Saltaban De La Aeronave En Una Hermosa Moto

 **RUBÍ: …¡WAAAAAAAAAAJJJJUUUUUUUUUUUU!...**

 **JAUNE: ….¡Vamos A Morir!... ¡Vamos A Morir!... ¡Vamos A Morir!...**

Eran Los Gritos De Emoción Por Parte De Rubí Y Los De Terror Por Parte De Jaune Mientras Caían En Picada Hacia Un Congelado Lago Pero Justo Antes De Que Estuvieran Cerca De Impactar Rubí Soltó Una Mano Del Manubrio Y Alzándola Chasqueo Los Dedos Y De Repente Una Línea De Círculos Mágicos Rojos Y Negros Aparecieron En Fila A Lo Que Rubí Con Destreza Se Montó Con Toda Y Moto Sobre Esos Círculos Mágicos Lo Cuál Le Permitió Bajar Como Si Se Tratara De Una Empinada Calle **….¡RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!...¡HIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!** Con Una Elegante Y Cool Derrapo Rubí Y Jaune Llegaron Sanos Y Salvos Sobre El Suelo Y Vieron Como La Aeronave **Skyvet** Se Perdía Entre Las Nubes Y El Horizonte En Rumbo A Su Propia Misión…

 **JAUNE:** (Suerte Chicas En Especial Tu Velvet Ya Que Lo Que Veras Puede Que No Te Agrade) Eran Los Pensamientos De Cierto Espadachín Rubio

 **RUBÍ:** Tierra A Jaune…..¡Andando Que Hay Que Movernos Rápido Según El Plan! / Dijo Rubí Seriamente A Lo Que Jaune Asintió….Sin Más Mas Ambos Saliendo De Allí A Toda Prisa

 **CAMPOS DE MINERÍA DE LA S.D.C. (SCHNEE DUST COMPANY) / ATLAS**

Se Podía Ver Un Lugar Comparable A Un Cañón En El Cuál Decenas Si No Cientos De Trabajadores Trabajaban A Cielo Abierto En La Extracción Del Preciado Polvo O Dust Como Lo Se Le Llaman Si No Fuera Por Ciertos "Detalles" Este Lugar No Sería Más Que Otra Cantera Minera Como Cualquier Otra De No Ser Por 3 Razones 1ro La Mala Calidad Y Seguridad Con La Que Todos Esos Trabajadores Trabajaban Al Parecer Por Largas Jornadas De Trabajo, 2do El Maltrato Y Discriminación Que Sufrían Los Trabajadores Tanto Faunos Como Humanos Que Laboraban En Ese Lugar Además De Un Mísero Salario Por El Cuál Arriesgaban Su Integridad Física Y 3ro Ese Campo Minero Era Dirigido Por La **S.D.C.** Específicamente Por Jacques Schnee Actual Jefe De La Familia Schnee Y Dueño De La Dust Company O "Industrias Schnee" No Era Secreto La Forma En Como Este Hombre Explotaba A Sus Trabajadores En Especial A Los Que Eran Faunos Los Cuáles Habían Llegado A Atlas Mediante Un Convenio De Trabajo "Forzado Y Obligado" Por Este Debido A La Escasez De Pruebas Sitios Como Este Dirigidos Por La S.D.C. Operaban De Esta Manera Casi Impune Sin Que Sus Trabajadores Pudieran Presentar Queja Alguna O Petición…..Pero Gracias A Cierta **"Rosa De Fuego"** Esto Cambiaria A Un Que Fuera Un Poco…

En Los Limites Cercanos A Esta Mina Se Podía Ver Que En El Horizonte Se Acercaba Una Aeronave A Una Gran Velocidad De Desplazamiento En Las Cuales Venia Cierta Chica Faunus Y Cierta "Chica De Hojalata"…

 **DENTRO DE LA AERONAVE SKYVET**

Se Podía Ver A Penny Piloteando La Nave Con Tranquilidad Todo A La Vez Que Mostraba Cierto Brillo Verde En Los Ojos Debido A Que En Su Vista Aparecían Pantallas Mostrando Las Estadísticas, Detalles Y Características De La Mina De La **S.D.C.** Así Como El Número De Trabajadores Que Estaban Trabajando Fuera Y Dentro De Algunos Túneles Además De Analizar A Fondo Ciertas Instalaciones Tales Como La Bodega De Almacenamiento De Polvo Dust, Almacenes De Herramientas, Centros De Carga Energéticos (Fuentes De Electricidad), Oficinas De Dirección Una Vez Analizado Todo Estos Factores Penny Oprimió Algunos Botones Y Tecleo Ciertos Comandos En Un Panel De Control A La Vez Que Mostraba Disimuladamente Una Sonrisa

 **PENNY:** Ok Estamos Listas ¿Velvet Estas Lista? / Dijo Penny Sonrientemente A Lo Que Velvet Asintió

 **VELVET:** ¡Claro Que Si Penny!...Si Me Disculpas Voy A Preparar A Mi Pequeño Diablillo / Dijo Velvet Con Cierto Deje De Arrogancia Mientras Se Desabrochaba El Cinturón De Su Asiento Y Se Levantaba Paras Salir De Allí

 **PENNY:** (Sonriendo) Esta Bien Abriré La Escotilla Para Que Tengas Mejor Visión Recuerda Lo Que Dijo Rubí Solo Usar Ese Tipo De "Munición" Ahh….Y Un Último Detalle Velvet Amiga Mía…No Te Calientes Por La Emoción / Dijo Penny Con Una Sonrisa Y Mirada Algo ¿Pervertida? Haciendo Que Velvet Casi Se Caiga

 **VELVET:** **¡MOOOOOO!...** Penny No Empieces Con Eso Otra Vez / Decía Velvet Algo Sonroja A Una Sonriente Penny

Si A Un Que No Lo Puedan Creer Sucedió Penny Se Había Vuelto Una Pervertida De Closet A Un Que Lo Podía Disimular A La Perfección A Un Que En Ocasiones Había Ciertas Fugas… Y Todo Por Haber Leído Ese Volumen De Libros Eróticos Aquella Vez En La Tienda De Tukson

.

…

Desde Afuera Se Podía Ver Como Cierta Escotilla Se Abría Y De Esta Salía Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Especie De Rifle-Cañón O Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Combinación De Ambos El Cuál Media Así Extendido 2.7 Metros De Longitud Al Parecer De Grueso Calibre, Tenía Una Sección De Cartuchos Donde Podían Caber Como Máximo 3 Cargadores, Además De Contar Con Una Base De Apoyo Para Evitar El Retroceso De Dicha Arma, También Contaba Con Una Mira Telescópica Y Mira Laser Esta Excepcional Acompañado De Un Soporte Para El Hombro Arma Era Empuñada Por Una Sonriente Velvet Quién Tenía En La Boca Un Palillo Fino De Chocolate Como Si De Un Cigarrillo Se Tratara

 **N / A:** El Arma Que Usa Velvet Es Similar A La Que Usa Serás Victoria Del Anime "Hellsing Últimated Ovas"

. /Hellsing/Images/B/B0/Seras_Victoria%27s_ /Revision/Latest?Cb=20100602202909

 **VELVET:** Penny Estoy Lista Y En Posición / A Través De Su Comunicador Hablo Velvet Ya Preparada Para Disparar

… " _Ok Velvet Me Acercare Más Para Dar Una Vuelta Alrededor De La Mina Recuerda Nuestros Blancos Principales"…._

 **VELVET:** Si Solo Limitarnos A Destruir Su Estructura De Producción De Dust Y Traslado De Este / Contesto Velvet Con Seriedad

Sin Perder Más Tiempo Velvet Se Dirigió Hacia La Mina De La S.D.C. La Cuál Se Podía Ver A Corta Distancia.

Los Trabajadores Que Trabajaban En La Mina De La S.D.C. Estaban Teniendo Un Día Rutinario Como Siempre Trabajando En Una De Las Minas De Dust De La Schnee Company Trabajando Por Un Miserable Sueldo, En Condiciones Por Decirlo Casi Inhumanas Y Esclavistas En Los Faunos Arriesgando La Integridad Física Solo Para Ganarse La Vida…Si Era Un Día Como Todos Excepto Por Lo Que Algunos Trabajadores Comenzaron A Escuchar Un Fuerte Silbido Que Provenía De Los Cielos

… **¡FYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!...**

-¿Oye Escuchaste Eso?...¿Que Rayos Sera? / Dijo Un Trabajador Quien Estaba Picando Con Un Pico Unos Cristales De Dust A Su Otro Compañero El Cuál Era Un Fauno Lobo

-¿Qué Si Escuche Ese Chirillo Molesto?...¡Claro Que Sí! A De Ser Otro De Esos Idiotas Estirados De La Schnee Company Que Vienen A Joder / Dijo El Con Enojo

-Ojea Creí Que Era Otra Cosa (Suspiro) Estos Días Se Están Volviendo Una Horrible Rutina Y Más Con El Idiota Del Schnee Que Se-…..

… **..¡CUIDADO AL SUELO!...** / El Sujeto No Pudo Terminar De Hablar Cuando De Repente Su Compañero Lo Empujo A Un Lado Cayendo Ambos Al Suelo Para Que Segundos Después Un Misil Pequeño Pasara Cerca De Ellos A Una Gran Velocidad **…¡FYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!...** Solo Para Estrellarse Contra Una Sección Donde Se Guardaba El Combustible De Las Maquinarias De La Mina **…..¡CRASH!...¡KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!...**

Una Fuerte Explosión Se Generó Produciendo Una Enorme Llamarada Debido Al Combustible Que Estaba Ardiendo

-¡¿Pero Que Rayos Fue Esa Cosa?!...¡Casi Nos Mata! / Decía Uno De los Trabajadores Que Estaban En El Suelo

-Espero Estar Equivocado Pero Eso ¿No Era Un Pequeño Misil? / Decía El Fauno Lobo A Un El Suelo

De Repente Varias Alarmas Contra Incendio Comenzaron A Sonar Por Toda La Mina Alertando A Los Trabajadores Los Cuáles Comenzaron A Salir Rápidamente De Los Túneles A Un Que Solo La Minoría

-¿Qué Demonios Sucede Aquí? / Preguntaba Uno De Los Supervisores De La Mina S.D.C. Al Ver Semejante Incendio Pero Justo Antes De Que Hablara Se Pudo Escuchar Como Resonaban Otras Cuantas Explosiones Por Todo El Lugar.

… **.¡BOOOOOMMMMMM!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!...**

Las Cuáles Habían Impactado Sobre Varios Objetivos Sin Dañar A Algún Trabajador

-Esto Es Malo Sea Lo Que Haya Sido ¡Han Hecho Trizas Las Bandas Que Transportan El Dust! / Exclamo Uno De Los Supervisores

-¡Rápido Contacten Con El Control De Seguridad! Tenemos Que Notificar Esto Al S.D.C. / Dijo El 1er Supervisor Pero Se Vio Interrumpido Cuando Llego Corriendo Uno De Los Tantos Trabajadores De La Mina

-¡Señor Tenemos Problemas Las Antenas De Señal Así Como Las Líneas De Transmisión Han Sido Alcanzadas Por Proyectiles Desconocidos!

-¿Qué?...No Puede Ser Esto No Está Pasando…. / Dijo Uno De Los Supervisores Al Aire…..Pero De Repente Nuevamente Volvieron A Escuchar Unos Chiflidos Extraños

… **.¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!...¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!...¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!...**

- **Oh…..NO….¡TODOS CÚBRANSE!** / Grito Uno De Los Trabajadores De La Mina Que Era Un Fauno Gato El Cuál Se Hecho Pecho A Tierra A Lo Que Los Demás Trabajadores Siguieron Su Ejemplo Tirándose Al Suelo Cubriéndose La Cabeza

 **¡KABOOOMMM!….¡KABOOOMMM!….¡KABOOOMMM!….¡KABOOOMMM!….¡KABOOOMMM!**

Nuevamente Varias Explosiones Medianas Hicieron Presencia Por Toda La Mina Destruyendo Maquinaria De Extracción, Perforación, Carritos Y Vagones Que Salían De Las Diversas Entradas De Las Minas Además De Que Los Extraños Proyectiles Hacían Destrozos Las Estructuras De Soporte En Los Que Se Encontraban Varios Contenedores De Dust Ya Procesado, Entre Todo El Caos Generado Por Las Explosiones Decenas De Trabajadores Tanto Humanos Como Faunos Huían Despavoridos Del Miedo Ante Tal Destrucción Sorpresiva Lo Que Todos Esos Trabajadores Ignoraban Es No Había Ni Uno Solo De Ellos Herido De Gravedad Ya Que Todas Las Explosiones Se Habían Concentrado En La Maquinaria, Equipo Pesado, Estructuras De Soporte, Vehículos De Traslado De Dust Y Parte De Las Oficinas De Los Supervisores De La S.D.C. Nadie Sabía Cómo Es Que Estaban Atacado Una De Las Mayores Minas De Dust De La S.D.C Ni El Motivo De Este Ataque.

A Cierta Distancia De Altura Cierta Aeronave Hacia Unos Giros De Vuelo Para Volver A Sobre Volar De Nuevo Hacia La Mina De Dust…

 **PENNY:** ¡Excelente Tiro Velvet! / Decía Sorprendida Penny Mientras Hablaba A Través De Su Comunicador

" _Gracias Penny Pero Tu También Lo Haz Hecho Bien Al Sobre Volar Cerca De La Mina Sin Ser Vistos"_ / Exclamaba Velvet A Través De Su Comunicador

 **PENNY:** ¡Gracias Por El Cumplido Amiga Velvet!...¡Bien Es Hora De Una Segunda Ronda! Recuerda Que Tenemos Que Inutilizar Los Trenes Que Transportan Los Cristales De Dust… / Dijo Penny

Mientras Atrás De La Aeronave Donde Se Encontraba Una Gran Escotilla Abierta Velvet Recargaba Su Rifle-Cañón Doblando Su Arma Por Así Decirlo A La Mitad Para Que En Ese Instante Cayeran Unos Enormes Cartuchos De Como De Bala Los Cuáles A Un Humeaban Por La Intensidad Del Calor Que Habían Generado Sin Perder Ni Un Solo Detalle Velvet Comenzó A Recargar Frenéticamente Su Arma Para Que En Unos Pocos Segundos Estuviera Lista Y Apuntando De Nuevo Con Su Espectacular Arma

 **VELVET:** …A Ver Cómo Reaccionan Estas Balas De 13 Mm De Núcleo Explosivo Sónico, Uso De Casquillos Perforadores De Impacto…..¿Rubí Cómo Es Que Sabes Tanto Acerca De Armas? / Se Preguntaba Así Misma La Chica Fauno

Fijando Sus Objetivos Velvet Tenía En La Mira 4 Trenes De Los Cuales Solo Uno Estaba Saliendo De La Mina Mientras Los Otros 3 Estaban Estacionados Unos Siendo Cargados De Dust Fijando Su Vista Sobre Uno De Los Trenes Que Estaba Siendo Cargado **….. "Clic"…¡BAAAMM!...** Un Fuerte Disparo Resonó Fuertemente Por Los Cielos Mientras Un Fino Silbido Recorría El Aire Hasta Que En Cuestión De Segundos **…..¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!...** La Cabina Principal Del Tren Al Ser Alcanzada Por Ese Disparo…Estallo En Pedazos Como Si Hubiera Reventado Por Dentro Dejando Inservible El Tren, Los Trabajadores Que Estaban Cargando El Tren Al Ver Como Este Había Sido Reducido A Chatarra Con Solo Un Impacto, Comenzaron A Huir Desesperadamente

-¡Vengan A Acá Idiotas Y Terminen De Cargar De Dust Los Trenes Restantes! / Decía Uno De Los Supervisores De La S.D.C. Quien Estaba Cubierto De Tierra Y Polvo

-¿Qué? ¡Esta Acaso Idiota No Ve Que Sea Quien Sea Está Destrozando Todo El Lugar! / Decía Casi A Gritos Uno De Los Tantos Trabajadores

-¡Te Estoy Ordenando Inútil A Un Hay Mas...

… **¡BAAAMM!...¡BAAAMM!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!..**.

El Pobre Tipo Se Vio Interrumpido Cuando De Repente Se Oyeron Un Par De Disparos Más Por Todo El Lugar Y No Paso Ni Unos Cuantos Segundos Cuando De Repente Tanto Como Los Supervisores Y Los Trabajadores De La Mina Presenciaron Como Las Cabinas De Los Trenes Restantes Reventaban En Pedazos Por Todo El Lugar, Ambos Trenes Habían Sido Reducidos A Solo Chatarras Y Toda La Mina O Gran Parte De Ella Y Su Maquinaria Había Sido Reducida A Solo Escombros Y Basura.

-Esto…No Le…Va A Gustar Al Señor Schnee ¿¡Cómo Demonios Le Voy A Explicar Que Una De Las Mayores Y Mejor Mina De Dust De La S.D.C. A Sido Reducida A Escombros!?...¿¡Por Quien Sabe Quién **!?...¡UAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!...** / Gritaba Uno De Los Supervisores A Los 4 Vientos Para Luego Caer Inconsciente Y Todo Ante La Mirada Atónita De Todos Los Trabajadores Allí Presentes.

-….Eh…¿Y Ahora Que Hacemos Todos Nosotros? / Dijo Uno De Los Tantos Trabajadores Fauno Que Laboraba En Ese Lugar…

Desde Cierta Altura Velvet Observaba Como La Mejor Mina De La S.D.C. Estaba En Caos Y Como Esta Fue Reducida En Gran Parte A Escombros Y Chatarra Sin Siquiera Dañar A Alguno De Los Trabajadores De La Mina, Con Una Última Mirada Más Velvet Dejo Salir Un Leve Suspiro Mientras Se Ponía De Pie Junto A Su Rifle-Cañón A La Vez Que El Viento Mueve Su Larga Cabellera Y Sus Orejas De Conejo

 **VELVET:** …Objetivos Neutralizados Fase 1 De La **"Operación Leviatán"** Completada / Decía Velvet A Través De Su Comunicador

… " _¡Buen Trabajo Velvet Es Hora De Recoger A Jaune Seguro Que El Pobre Se Ha De Aburrir…Bien Vámonos!"_ / Decía Penny A Través De Los Altos Parlantes

Habiendo Escuchado Eso Velvet Regresa De Nuevo Dentro De La Nave Mientras La Escotilla Comienza A Cerrarse Lentamente, Una Vez Ya Cerrada La Aeronave Skyvet Comienza A Alejarse De La Zona A Una Veloz Velocidad Con Rumbo Hacia Su Siguiente Objetivo.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON JAUNE**

En Una Zona Rocosa Donde Había Un Cruce De 3 Vías De Trenes Junto A Un Y Gran Puente Colgante Se Encontraba Jaune De Pie Entre El Cruce De Vías Que Se Dirigían Hacia El Puente Colgante Al Parecer Analizaba La Tarea Encomendada Por Rubí

 **(FLASH BACK – MINUTOS ATRÁS)**

Rubí Y Jaune Habían Llegado A Cierto Punto En Especifico Era El Lugar Donde Las 3 Principales Vías De Los Trenes Que Salían De Las Mejores Minas De La S.D.C. Se Encontraban Y Pasaban A Través De Un Gran Puente Colgante Rumbo A La Ciudad Más Cercana Del Centro De Atlas

 **JAUNE:** ¿Qué Hacemos Aquí Rubí? / Preguntaba Jaune Mirando Por Todo El Lugar

 **RUBÍ:** Sencillo Aquí Desde Este Punto Se Encuentran Entre Sí Los Trenes Que Provienen De Las Mayores Minas De Dust Que Tiene La .S.C.D. Bajo Su Mando Y Que Hacen Su Entrada A Atlas Mediante Ese Puente Colgante….Jaune Tu Misión Es Destruir Estas 3 Vías Ye Ese Gran Puente Antes De Que Pasen 30 Minutos / Dijo Rubí A Jaune

 **JAUNE:** ¿Eh?...¿Por Que 30 Minutos Rubí? / Preguntaba Jaune Algo Dudoso

 **RUBÍ:** Ya Que Es El Tiempo Que Les Tomara A Penny Y A Velvet Neutralizar Y Destruir Parte De Una De Las Minas Principal Que Posee La S.D.C. La Cuál Bloquearemos Por Un Tiempo / Dijo Rubí Analíticamente Mientras Miraba Con Sus Ojos Ámbar A Un Sorprendido Jaune

 **JAUNE:** ¡Que Cosa!...¿Tan Rápido Les Tomara Joder Toda Una Mina? / Dijo Jaune Algo Exaltado Ante Lo Que Rubí Le Había Dicho

 **RUBÍ:** Al Parecer Sí Contando Con Todo Ese Tipo De Armamento Que Le Dí A Velvet Y La Habilidad De Penny En Maniobrar El Skyvet Supongo Que Es Lo Mucho Que Les Tomara Destruir Parte De La Mina / Dijo Rubí Mientras Se Subía Nuevamente A Su Motocicleta

 **JAUNE:** (Suspiro) Entonces A Mi Toca Hacer El Resto ¿No? / Contesto Jaune Aceptando Ese Hecho

 **RUBÍ:** …Sí Jaune Confió En Que Podrás Hacerlo….Ahh…Por Cierto Un Concejo Hazlo Rápido Antes De Que Esa Manada De Beawolfs Te Encuentren Aquí Ok…¡Te Veo Luego Jaune!...

… **¡RUNN!...¡RUNNN!...¡RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!...**

Fue Lo Que Dijo Rubí Antes De Que Arrancara A Gran Velocidad Dejando A Jaune Atrás Quién Tenía Un Gotón En La Cabeza Hasta Que Recordó Eso Último Que Dijo Rubí

 **JAUNE:** ¡Espera! Acaso Dijo ¿Beawolfs?...Hay No Esto Se Va A Complicar….Bien Sera Mejor Comenzar A Moverme Que Quejándome No Voy A Llegar A Nada / Dijo Jaune Mientras Se Caminaba Hacia El Cruce De Las Vías Del Tren.

 **(FIN DE FLASH BACK)**

Una Vez Que Jaune Termino De Analizar Lo Que Tenía Planeado Hacer, Abrió Los Ojos Mostrando Su Color Azul Zafiro Y Sin Perder Tiempo Alguno Jaune Descolgó De Su Espalda Una De Esas Enormes Espadas Doradas La Cuál Al Parecer Pesaba Mucho Por Como Jaune La Sujetaba Firmemente, La Espada En Sí Era Larga Un Poco Ancha Con Una Diagrama De Líneas En Verde Celeste Las Cuáles Iban Desde La Punta Afilada La Cuál Era Verde Hasta La Empuñadura De La Espada…..Así Que Tomando Una Posición A Ofensiva Empuñando La Gran Espada Hacia Arriba Jaune Comenzó A Recitar Un Especie De Canto Mágico Mientras Aparecía Un Extraño Brillo Celeste Alrededor De Él.

 **JAUNE:** " _Soy El Hueso De Mi Espada, Acero Es Mi Cuerpo, Y Fuego Es Mi Sangre. He Creado Más De Mil Espadas, Desconocido Por La Muerte Tampoco Conocido Por La Vida, Cargo Con El Dolor De Crear Mil Armas A Las Manos Que Nunca Sostendrán Nada Así Mientras Recito Mi Legado Final_."...

De Repente Una Gran Honda Explosiva Surgió Al Termino De Ese Canto La Cuál Despejo Toda La Nieve Que Había Alrededor De Jaune Mientras Varias Ráfagas De Viento Se Hacían Presentes Debido A La Potente Aura Que Jaune Estaba Liberando Y Alzando Su Rostro El Cuál Mostraba Todo Su Cabello Meciéndose Por Las Ráfagas, Apretando Sus Dientes Por La Presión Ejercida, Jaune Visualizo Su Objetivo Y Empuñando Su Gran Espada La Cuál Brillaba En Un Tono Rojizo-Dorado Dejo Caer Hacia El Suelo Toda Esa Energía Acumulada Mientras Daba Un Grito Como Los Bravos Guerreros En Batalla

 **JAUNE:** ¡ **AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!...**

… **..¡CRASH!...**

Al Momento De Que La Gran Espada De Jaune Impactara Contra El Rocoso Suelo Sucedió Algo Sumamente Impresionante E Increíble….Todo El Suelo En Un Radio De 250 Metros A La Redonda Se Sumió Como Si Un Meteorito Se Hubiera Impactado Para Luego Una Potente Ráfaga Dorada Que Surgió De La Espada Comenzaba A Destrozar Todo El Lugar En Línea Recta Hacia El Cruce De Vías Y Parte De Una Zona Rocosa...

 **...¡CRASH!... ¡CRASH!... ¡CRASH!... ¡CRASH!... ¡CRASH!... ¡CRASH!... ¡CRASH!... ¡CRASH!... ¡CRASH!...**

En Su Trayecto No Solo Destrozaba Todo A Su Paso Si No Que Al Momento Que Pasaba Esa Potente Ráfaga De Energía Del Suelo Surgían Decenas Y Decenas De Espadas Plateadas Las Cuáles Comenzaban A Brillar Intensamente Hasta Que Sucedió Algo A Lo Que Jaune No Estaba Preparado.

… **..¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!...**

Sin Aviso Alguno Una Gran Explosión Devastadora Se Hizo Presente Destruyendo Todo El Lugar Completo Arboles Cercanos A Ese Lugar Habían Sido Arrancados Violentamente, Rocas Reducidas A Mero Polvo Y Grumos Caían Sobre Todo El Lugar, Parte De Lo Que Alguna Vez Fueron Extensas Vías De Tren Habían Sido Reducidas A Meros Escombros Algunas De Ellas Quedaron Retorcidas Como Una Lata, Tan Potente Y Letal Había Sido Ese Devastador Ataque Que Dejo Un Pequeño Cráter En Donde Jaune Había Impactado Su Gran Espada, Todo El Lugar Ahora Era Meros Escombros, Incluso El Puente Colgante Había Sufrido Severos Daños En Sus Tirantes De Soporte.

… **..¡Cof….Cof….Cof…Cof!...** De Entre El Polvo Que Había En El Cráter Cierto Peli Rubio Todo Sucio Y Con Algunas Abolladuras En Su Armadura Ligera Salía De Allí

 **JAUNE:** ¿Qué Fue Todo Eso?...¡¿Pero Qué Demonios Ocurrió Aquí?! / Exclamo Jaune Con Suma Sorpresa Al Ver Todo El Lugar Destruido

 **JAUNE:** Supongo Que Ahora Se Por Qué Rubí Me Decía Que Usara Este Movimiento Con Sumo Cuidado Es Completamente **….¡Devastador!** / Dijo Jaune A Un Impresionado Por Tal Magnitud

Una Vez Que Jaune Pudo Contemplar A Detalle Toda La Destrucción Causada Por Tal Ataque, Comenzó A Encaminarse Hacía El Puente Colgante Con El Objetivo De Destruirlo…..Justo Cuando Había Avanzado Unos Cuantos Metros **….¡ZASSSS!...¡RAAAAASSS!...¡GRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!** Jaune Instintivamente Se Agacho Velozmente Sacando Su Espada Y Por Reflejo Asesto Un Fuerte Corte Atrás De Él Escuchando El Rugido De Dolor De Una ¿Bestia?...Dándose La Vuelta Y Tomando Distancia Jaune Pudo Ver Mejor Al Origen De Ese Rugido

 **JAUNE:** ¿Un Grimm?...¡Demonios Son Esa Manada De Beawolfs De Los Que Me Advirtió Rubí! Supongo Que La Explosión De Hace Un Rato Los Haya Atraído Bueno No Me Queda Opción Más Que Enfrentarlos A Ver Que Tanto He Mejorado ¡Bien Vengan Ataquen! / Dijo Jaune Con Valor Al Momento De Desplegar Su Escudo Y Su Espada Crocea Mors Lanzándose A La Batalla Contra Varios Beawolfs Que Habían Comenzado A Llegar

Por Su Parte Más De Una Docena De Grimm A Parte De Los Beawolfs Había Arribado Al Lugar Entre Ellos Todos Eran Ursa De Gran Tamaño Que Casi Alcanzaban Los 2 Metros Todos Rugiendo Mostrando Su Ira

… **¡GROOOOOOOOOOOO!...¡ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!...¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!..**

Como Si Fuera Una Señal 3 Beawolfs Se Lanzaron Contra Jaune Con La Intensión De Cercenarlo Con Sus Afiladas Garras A Lo Que Jaune Intercepto Con Su Escudo Parando Dicho Ataque Al Instante **…..¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡ZASSS!...** Con Un Solo Movimiento Jaune Había Cortado En 2 Las Garras De Los Beawolfs Haciendo Que Estos Rugieran De Dolor **….¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!...** Pero En Ese Instante De Descuido Jaune Paso Por Entremedio De Ellos Dando Y Salto Y Girando Al Mismo Tiempo Sobre Su Mismo Eje **…¡ZAAAAAASSSS!** De Un Solo Tajo Las Cabezas De Los Beawolfs Salieron Volando Por Los Aires Hasta Que Rodaron Por El Suelo Mientras Sus Decapitados Cuerpos Caían Para Comenzar A Desmoronarse Señal De Que Estaban Muertos

 **JAUNE:** Al Parecer Entrenar Con Rubí A Me A Servido De Mucho….¡Bien Sigamos! / Decía Jaune Con Emoción Saltando Hacia Los Beawolfs

… **..¡CRACK!** Un Fuerte Crujido Se Pudo Escuchar Solo Para Ver Como La Cabeza De Uno De Los Beawolfs Era Aplastada Por El Escudo De Jaune Con El Cuál Había Golpeado Al Grimm Dejándolo Inerte Sobre El Suelo Mientras Se Desvanecía, Sin Perder Ni Un Momento Jaune Se Lanzó En Combate Cuerpo A Cuerpo Contra Un Beawolf Que Intentaba Rebanarlo, **…..¡CLAN!...¡CLAN!...** Se Podía Ver Como Las Garras Del Grimm Chocaban Con La Crocea Mors Dándole Batalla Al Grimm Quien No Podía Desviar Los Cortes De Jaune Los Cuáles Dañaban Al Grimm En El Pecho Eliminándolo Haciendo Que Estos Caigan Muertos Al Suelo Para Comenzar A Desvanecerse.

… **.¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!...** Los Beawolf Gruñeron Al Ver Como La Mitad De Ellos Habían Caído Ante La Espada De Jaune Que Con Certeros Movimientos Había Decapitado A Más De La Mitad De Beawolf, ¡ **GRRRRRRRRRRROO**! De Repente En Un Ataque De Frenesí La Mayoría De Los Beawolf Se Lanzaron Contra Jaune Con La Intención De Matarlo Violentamente…..Al Ver Esto Jaune Cargo Fuertemente Con Su Escudo Hacia Al Frente Pero Al Hacerlo Su Escudo Comenzó A Brillar En Un Tono Azul Celeste **…¡CRASH!...¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!...¡CLAK!...¡GRRR!...¡CLAK!...¡GRRR!...** Tanto Beawolf Como Espadachín Luchaban Entre Si Imponiendo Su Fuerza Total, Por Un Lado Los Beawolf Entre Todos Ellos Empujándose Entre Hacia El Frente Eran Retenidos Por El Escudo De Jaune El Cuál Ahora Era Más Grande Y Estaba Imbuido En Un Tono Blanco Dándole La Imagen De Un Espejo Con Un Emblema Frente A Su Escudo, Jaune Estaba Haciendo Uso De Todas Sus Fuerzas Para Hacer Retroceder A Todos Esos Beawolf Y Paso A Paso Comenzó A Hacerlos Retroceder En Un Movimiento Audaz Jaune Dejo De Aplicar Fuerza En Su Escudo Y Por Reacción Los Beawolf Pasaron De Largo Hacia Jaune Quién Al Ver Esa Apertura Cargo De Lleno Con Su Espada La Cuál Tenia Un Brillo Rojo Escarlata Y Velozmente Comenzó A Rebanar A Todos Los Bewolfs Que Estaban A Su Espalda Con Un Combo De Cortes Y Estocadas Con Una Increíble Habilidad Digna De Un Espadachín O Caballero Medieval A Lo Que Los Bewolfs Solo Podían Aullar De Dolor Mientras Eran Cercenados.

… **.¡GROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!...¡GRRRRRRRRR!...¡GRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAA!**

En Cuestión De Minutos Y Con Un Jaune Jadeante Con Su Espada Extendida Hacia Un Lado Junto A Su Escudo Veía Como Frente De Él Se Encontraban En El Suelo Casi Toda La Manada De Bewolfs Llenos De Cortes, Algunos Decapitados Y Otros Carentes De Varias Extremidades.

 **JAUNE:** (Jadeos)…Ra..Yos..Esp..Si…Que Me Tomo Más De La Cuenta No Sé Qué Hubiera Hecho De No Ser Por Rubí Ni Su Ayuda / Decía Algo Agitado El Peli Rubio Tomando Algo De Aire….Lastima Que No Podría Tomar Un Largo Respiro.

… **...¡RRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...¡SPAMMMM!.**

De La Nada Un Ursa Salió A Un Costado De Jaune Y De Un Manotazo Arrojo Lejos A Jaune Derrapando Sobre El Suelo De Pie Afortunadamente Jaune Había Logrado Bloquear Dicho Golpe Con Su Escudo Llevándose Solo Unos Pequeños Arañazos

… **.¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!...** En Estado De Frenesí Un Enorme Ursa Salió Corriendo En Dirección A Jaune Con Intensión De Embestirlo, De Haber Sido El Antiguo Jaune Este Se Habría Aterrado Del Miedo….Pero No Este Jaune Quién Había Sido Entrenado Por La Mismísima **"Rosa De Fuego"** En El Arte De La Espada Y Combate…Vio Como El Ursa Pese A Su Tamaño Venia Algo Lento Por Lo Que Observando El Puente Colgante Y Al Ursa Jaune Tuvo Una Brillante Idea….O No Tan Brillante Idea.

 **JAUNE:** ¡Estúpidos Ursas Vengan Si Tanto Quieren Acabarme! / Grito Fuertemente Jaune Mientras Con Su Espada Golpeaba Varias Rocas Las Cuáles Impactaron En Las Cabezas De Varios Ursas Lo Cuál Los Hizo Enojar Más Por Lo Que Comenzaron A Perseguir A Jaune Hacia El Puente Colgante.

… **¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!...¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!...**

Jaune Estaba Corriendo Como Desesperado Hacia El Centro Del Puente Colgante, En Si Sabía Que Su "Brillante" Idea Tenia Ciertas Fallas Y Una De Esas Era Ser El Mismo La Carnada Pero Sabía Que Tenía Que Cumplir Con Su Parte Si Más Decidió Aumentar Su Carrera **…¡CRASH!...** De La Nada Un Beawolf Aterrizo Frente A Jaune A Unos Cuantos Metros De Distancia Lo Curioso Es Que Este Bewolfs Le Faltaba Medio Brazo Y Tenía Un Gran Corte En La Cara **….¡GROOOOOOOOAAAA!...** Este Rugió Ferozmente Lanzándose Contra Jaune Pero Este En Su Loca Carrera No Permitiría Que Nada Se Le Atravesara

 **JAUNE:** ¡Hazte A Un Lado Imbécil!... **...¡ZAAAAAAASSSS!...** / Sin Ningún Problema Jaune Había Decapitado Al Último Beawolf Sin Siquiera Haberse Detenido

Habiendo Llegado A Medio Puente Jaune Se Detuvo Abruptamente Mientras Recuperaba El Aire Perdido

 **JAUNE:** (Jadeos) Eso…..Si….Que….Fue….Una…..Gran…..Carrera….Bien Es Hora De Empezar / Dijo Jaune Mientras Volvía Empuñar Su Espada Y Usando La Otra Mano Tomaba La Otra Gran Espada Dorada….. "Escalibar"

No Tardó Mucho En Que Toda Esa Manada De Ursas Estuvieran Frente A Jaune Listos Para Destriparlo Como A Un Cerdo Sin Más Estos Se Lanzaron **….¡GRRRROOOOOOAAA!...¡RROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!..**

 **JAUNE: ¡OOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Sin Pensarlo Jaune Se Lanzó Al Igual Que Los Grimm Ambos En Rumbo De Colisión Mientras Jaune Había Sacado La Excalibur La Cuál Comenzaba A Brillar En Un Tono Dorado Sin Temor Alguno Jaune Encaraba A Los Grimm Como Un Bravo Guerrero Mientras Estos Mostraban Sus Afiladas Garras Y Sus Fauces Las Cuáles Dejaban Caer Sus Viscosos Fluidos Ambos Con La Intención De Matarse Entre Sí, Justo Cuando Estaban Frente A Freten A Unos Cuantos Centímetros De Impactarse… **.¡CRASH!...¡GRRRRRRRRR**!...Con Un Ágil Movimiento Jaune Había Encajado Sobre La Cabeza De Un Ursa La Excalibur Pero Eso No Fue Todo **…..¡Crack!...** Tan Fuerte Había Sido Ese Potente Estoque Que La Espada Atravesó La Cabeza Del Grimm Enterrándose En El Concreto Tal Movimiento Causo Que Los Grimm Rodaran Por El Suelo Cosa Que Jaune Aprovecho Para Comenzara A Eliminarlos **…..¡ZASSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...¡FLLAAAAAAAAAAAZ!...¡CLAN!...¡CLAN!...¡CLAN!...¡GRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!...¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!...** Uno A Uno Los Ursa Caían Muertos O Despedazados Claro Jaune No Los Acababa Sin Recibir Daño Alguno En Varios Lugares De Su Cuerpo Tenía Heridas Leves Desde Raspones Hasta Cortadas Hechas Por Las Garras De Los Bewolfs Pero A Un Así Jaune Seguía Luchando Como Todo Un Guerrero **…¡CLAN!...¡GRRRRR!...¡CLAN!...¡GRRRRR!...¡CLANN!..**..Varios Ursas Se Amontonaban Alrededor De Jaune Todos Ellos Muertos Mientras Algunos Comenzaban A Desvanecerse Jaune En Cada Momento Miraba Por Instantes La Espada Que Había Clavado En El Suelo La Cuál Para Estos Momentos Estaba Al Rojo Vivo Tanto Así Que El Suelo Mostraba Varias Cuarteaduras Por Todo El Suelo, Viendo Que La Espada Estaba Lista Jaune Decidió Moverse Para Ejecutar Su Jugada

 **JAUNE** : Excalibur Esta En Su Punto….Necesito Esa Explosión ¡Ya! / Exclamo Jaune Y Desplegando Su Escudo Comenzó Abrirse Paso Entre Los Pocos Grimm Que Quedaban En Su Camino

… **¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!...** Hasta Que De Repente Otro Ursa Aparecio Frente A Jaune Con La Intención De Rebanarlo En Pedazos Con Su Garra **….¡PAAAAMM!** Más Sin Embargo Este Bloqueo Con Su Escudo Envuelto En Aura Dicho Golpe Seguido De Un…..¡ **CRACK!...¡ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!...** La Garra Del Ursa Se Había Partido Al Impactar Contra El Escudo De Jaune Haciendo Retroceder Al Ursa Lo Cuál Jaune Aprovecho Para Saltar A Través De El Y Dando Un Giro En El Aire **….¡ZAAAASSSSSS!...** Nuevamente Jaune Había Decapitado A Otro Ursa…Solo Para Ver Como Detrás De Él Se Acercaban Nuevamente Varios Ursas Y Bewolfs Pero Jaune Ya Había Llegado A Su Límite Actual No En Vano Había Eliminado A Todos Esos Grimms Lastima Que El Límite De Su Aura Ya Estaba Por Los Suelos A Un Así Jaune Se Lanzó Empuñando Su Espada Con Ambos Brazos Listo Para Golpear Hacia Donde Estaba La Espada Dorada Que Hervía Al Rojo Vivo Sabiendo Lo Que Pasaría Si Hacia Eso

 **JAUNE:** Jeee…..Espero Que Sea De Acuerdo A Lo Que Planeaste Rubí **….¡ARRRRHHHHHHHHHHH!...** / Dijo Jaune Dejando Caer Su Espada Contra La Otra Espada Brillante Clavada En El Suelo Solo Para Que Se Escuchara Un Pequeño

… **..¡TÍNG!...¡CRASH!...**

… **..¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!...**

Como Si Se Tratara De Una Película De Acción En Un Parpadeo Todo El Puente Colgante Se Partió A La Mitad Debido A Una Fuerte Detonación Que Elevo Un Par De Metros Lo Que Quedaba Del Destrozado Puente Destrozando Así Todos Los Arneses Y Cuerdas De Acero De Los Que Este Se Sujetaba Así Como De Las Estructuras Se Vinieron Abajo Junto Con Todos Los Grimm Los Cuáles Algunos Fueron Despedazados Por Los Fragmentos De Varias Rocas Y Otros Fueron Mandados A Volar Por Lo Aires Por La Magnitud De La Explosión Sin Más Basto Unos Cuantos Segundos Para Ver Como Todo El Puente Se Hundía Hacia Abajo Del Presipicio **….¡CRASH!...¡RASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH!...¡CRASH!...¡SPRONG!...** Todo El Puente Se Había Venido Hacia Abajo Levantando Un Gran Capa De Polvo Rocas Y Nieve Dejando Todo El Lugar Nuevamente Silencioso Mientras Que Entre El Polvo Se Alcanza A Escuchar Una Tos De Cierto Rubio

… **.¡Cof!... ….¡Cof!... ….¡Cof!... ….¡Cof!... ….¡Cof!... ….¡Cof!...**

 **JAUNE: ¡WOOOOOO!...** Eso Sí Que Fue Una Gran Explosión Ahora Entiendo Por Que Rubí Se La Paso Encerrada Esos Días En Su Laboratorio Esas Espadas Resultaron Ser Toda Una Bomba (Suspiro) Bien Al Parecer He Terminado Con Mi Parte / Decía Jaune Quien Estaba Colgando Hacia Abajo Del Acantilado Donde Cayo El Puente Y Los Grimms Solo Sujetado De Su Espada La Cuál Se Encontraba Fuertemente Clavada En El Borde Del Acantilado Sin Más Decidió Contactar Con Su Equipo Por Medio De Su Transmisor

… _. "Aquí Jaune Fase II De La Operación "Leviatán" Completada ¿Me Copian Penny Velvet? Cambio"…._

Dijo Jaune A Través De Su Transmisor El Cuál No Tardó En Responder Cierta Voz Un Tanto Cantarina

…. "Copiado Mi Buen Amigo Jaune Estamos Cerca De Tu Posición En Seguida Pasamos Por Ti Por Cierto Que Buena Explosión Hiciste Haya Penny Fuera"…..

 **JAUNE:** Bien Supongo Que A Un Me Hace Falta Más Entrenamiento Esta Batalla Me Lo Ha Dejado Claro Al Menos He Mejorado Mucho Eso Es Lo Bueno / Se Decía A Sí Mismo Jaune

… **¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!...**

De Repente Jaune Escucho Un Fuerte Ruido Junto A Unas Cuantas Ráfagas De Viento Alzo La Vista Hacia Arriba Y Pudo Ver Como La Aero Nave "Skyvet" Se Acercaba Hacia El

-….¡Hola Jaune Buen Trabajo Allá Abajo!.../ Dijo Una Voz La Cuál Era De Cierta Chica Fauno Con Orejas De Conejo La Cuál Estaba Parada Al Bordo De Una Puerta De La Aero Nave

 **JAUNE:** ¡Velvet Que Alegría Me Da Verte De Nuevo! / Decía Jaune Con Alivio

 **VELVET:** ¡Vamos Jaune Sube Que A Un Tenemos Trabajo Que Hacer! / Dijo Velvet Al Mismo Tiempo Que Dejaba Caer Una Larga Escalera Hecha De Cuerdas De Acero

Jaune Tomo La Escalera Hecha De Cuerdas De Acero Mientras Se Acomodaba Y Retiraba Su Espada Del Borde Del Acantilado Mientras Comenzaba A Subir Y Sin Perder Más Tiempo La Aeronave Se Comenzaba A Alejar De Ese Lugar Con Rumbo A Su Siguiente Destino A Reunirse Con Su Líder.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON RUBÍ**

En Los Bajos Suburbios De La Capital De Atlas Se Podía Ver Como Cierta Peli Roja De Capa Roja Viajaba En Su Moto Hacia Las Bajas Zonas De La Ciudad, El Lugar En Sí Era Un Conjuntos De Viejos Lotes Abandonados Tales Como Bodegas, Fabricas, Atracaderos Y Zonas Industriales Abandonadas Con El Pasar De Los Años Las Cuáles Dejaron De Utilizarse Años Después De La Gran Guerra El Lugar Lucia Completamente Abandonado…O Eso Aparentaba

… **.¡RUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!...¡RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!...**

Rubí Freno Su Motocicleta Detrás De Unos Viejos Contenedores En Los Cuáles Escondió Su Motocicleta Ya Que El Lugar Por Donde Entraría Estaba Custodiado Por Faunos Y No Quería Alertarlos Con El Ruido De Su Moto, Por Lo Que Dando Unos Cuantos Saltos Rubí Subió En El Techo De Una Bodega Para Obtener Una Mejor Vista Del Lugar Así Que Sacando Unos Binoculares Comenzó A Buscar Alguna Pista Del **"White Fang"** Cosa Que No Le Tomo Mucho Tiempo Que Digamos…

 **RUBÍ:** …Vaya Y Yo Que Pensé Que Serian Un Poco Más Discretos Después De Tantas Veces Que Los He Atacado / Dijo Rubí Mientras Veía A Lo Lejos Como Varios Faunos Descargaban De Varios Siluros Pequeños Contenedores De Armas Y Dust

Al Parecer La Información Que Rambler Le Había Proporcionado A Rubí Acerca De Que El **"White Fang"** Preparaba Otro Ataque En Atlas Era Cierto Eso Explicaría Los Asaltos A Los Trenes De La **S.D.C.** Que Tenían Planeados Lastima Que Eso Se Vería Atrasado Por Cierta División. Dejando Eso De Lado Rubí Guardo Sus Binoculares Para Comenzar Con La 3ra Fase De Su Operación Cuando De Repente Cierto Sonido Llamo Su Atención.

… **..…¡RING! …¡RING! …¡RING! …¡RING! …¡RING! …¡RING!...**

De Entre Su Ropa Rubí Saco Su Scroll Y Pudo Ver Que Se Trataba De Una Llamada De Cierto Rubío Cenizo Lo Cuál Le Saco Un Suspiro De Molestia A Rubí Haciéndose Una Idea De Lo Trataba Así Que Sin Más Contesto La Llamada

 **RUBÍ:** Supongo Que La Llamada No Es Solo Para Saber Si Estoy Bien ¿Verdad Papá? / Dijo Rubí

… _. "Si Lo Se Rubí Pero Tenía Que Contactarte Un Poco Antes De Lo Acordado…Bueno El Punto Es Que Ya No Pude Darle Excusas A Tu Hermana De Por Qué No Le Contestabas A Sus Llamadas Y No Me Quedo Otra Más Que Explicarle Que Te Habías Ido De Casa En Un Viaje De Auto Entrenamiento"…._ / Dijo Taiyang Del Otro Lado De La Línea Un Poco Nervoso

 **RUBÍ:** (Suspiro) Déjame Adivinar Que Se Puso Histérica De Que Su "Pequeña" Hermanita Este Viajando Sola A Través De Remant Pero Déjame Recordarte Algo Papá…Soy Mucho Mayor Que Yang, No Soy Una Debilucha, He Peleado Batallas A Muerte, He Regresado De La Misma, Tengo Talento Con Las Armas Y Combate Además De Entrenar Con 3 Maestros Que Son Unos Monstruos En Cuanto Entrenamiento….¡Puedo Cuidarme Yo Sola!...Pero Supongo Que A Yang Se Le Dificulta Ver Eso / Dijo Rubí Recordando Su Infancia Con Yang

…. _"Si Lo Sé Por Eso Estuve Como Media Hora Hablando Con Ella Para Que Lo Entendiera Un Poco Incluso Tuve Que Hacer Uso Del Derecho Como Su Padre Al Parecer Entendió Lo Que Trataba De Decirle, Sera Mejor Que Hables Con Tu Hermana No Pido Que Le Expliques Tu Situación Solo Que La Calmes A Un Que Sea Un Poco Recuerda Que Tiene Ese Carácter Volátil De Su Madre"..._ / Dijo Taiyang

 **RUBÍ:** Claro No Puedo Recordar Alguna Ocasión En La Que No Terminara De Destrozar El Bar De "Junior" O En La Academia Beacom Pero Supongo Que Tendré Que Hablar Con Ella, Bueno Papá Tengo Que Colgar Estoy En Medio De Una Operación En Atlas / Dijo Rubí

… _. "Ok Rubí Cuídate Te Llamo Después….¡Espera Dijiste Operación!...¿Rubí En Que Andas Metida Ahora?"…._

 **RUBÍ:** Hablamos Después Papá / Dijo Rubí Cortando La Llamada Y Dejando A Cierto Rubio Cenizo A Media Palabra

Después De Haber Hablado Con Su Padre Rubí Comenzó A Masajearse El Puente De La Nariz Ya Que No Estaba En Sus Planes Tratar Con Yang En Estos Momentos No Cuando Estaba En Medio De Su Operación Además De Que Faltaba Lidiar Con Cierto Fauno Peli Rojo Y Con Los Lacayos De Salem, Rubí Dejo Salir Otro Suspiro Así Que Sin Pensarlo Mucho Hizo Otra Llamada.

 **EN ALGÚN PUNTO DEL NORTE DE VALE**

Cierta Rubia Se Encontraba En Un Mirador En Lo Alto De Una Montaña Rodeada Por Un Pequeño Bosque El Cuál Daba Una Hermosa Vista A La Villa En La Que Se Encontraba, Yang Estaba Bebiendo Una Gaseosa Cuando De Repente Su Scroll Comenzó A Vibrar

… **..…¡RING! …¡RING! …¡RING! …¡RING! …¡RING! …¡RING!...**

Sin Prisa Alguna Yang Contesto Su Llamada Con Cierta Pereza Debido A Que En Últimos Días Su Viaje A Estado Un Poco Aburrido

 **YANG:** Diga…¿Quién Habla? / Pregunto Yang Contestando La Llamada

… _. "Hola Yang Soy Yo…Rubí Supongo Que Estarás A Un En Alguna Parte De Vale ¿No?"…._

 **YANG:** ¡Rubí!...Oh Sis No Sabes Como Me Alegra Que Me Hayas Llamado Me Tenias Un Poco Preocupada Por No Saber De Ti / Decía Yang Con Una Cara De Alivio

…. _"Sí Supongo Digamos Que Estado Un Poco Ocupada Estos Últimos Meses"…_. / Decía Rubí Como Si Nada Cabreando Un Poco A Yang

 **YANG:** Sí Unos Cuantos Meses Pero Sabes Algo Sis…..¡Que Ha Sido Casi Un Puto Año Entero Que No Sabía Nada De Ti!...¡No Contestabas Mis Llamadas Lo Cuál Me Preocupaba! Y Hace Unas Semana Me Entero Que Mi "Pequeña" Hermanita Dejo Su Hogar Y Comenzó Un Viaje Ella Sola Por Todo Remant Y Lo Peor Fue Que Lo Hiciste Casi Al Mismo Tiempo Que Yo…¡Rubí Que No Tienes Idea De Los Peligros Que Hay Allá Afuera No Solo Son Los Grimm También Hay Criminales, Mafiosos, Faunos Y Uno Que Otro Psicópata No Sabes Lo Preocupada Que He Estado En Estas Semanas Pensando En Lo Que Te Podría Haber Pasado!...¿Que Me Tienes Que Decir Acerca De Todo Eso?...Sé Que Quieres Ser Un Gran Cazadora Pero Esto Es El Colmo No Sabes Que Esa Decisión Que Tomaste Es Una Estupi-

… _. "¡Yang Cállate De Una Maldita Vez Y Deja De Gritar Histéricamente!"…_

Yang Se Quedó En Shock Ya Que Era La Primera Vez Que Rubí Le Había Alzado La Voz Callándola En Un Instante, Cosa Que Yang Nunca Había Escuchado Ni Visto

… _. "Mira Yang Sé Que Estas Preocupada Por Mi Pero No Hay Necesidad De Que Te Pongas Histéricamente Cada Vez Que Te Enojes O Preocupes Como En Este Caso Te Recuerdo Que Ya No Soy Esa Niña Debilucha Ni Ingenua Se Cuidarme Por Mi Cuenta Así Que Con Todo Respeto Hacia Ti Yang…..No Necesito De Una Niñera Que Me Esté Cuidando Todo El Tiempo….Tengo Que Comenzar A Valerme Por Mi Propia Cuenta Yang No Siempre Estarás Para Protegerme O Pelear Mis Batallas Tu También Tienes Tu Propia Vida Y Tus Propios Asuntos"….._ / Decía Rubí De Una Manera Madura Para Su Edad Sorprendiendo Por Mucho A Su Hermana Yang

 **YANG:** ¡Pero Rubí Soy Tu Hermana Mayor Es Obvio Que Me Preocupo Por Ti!...No Se Lo Que Haría Si Algo Malo Te Llegara A Pasar Ni Siquiera Me Quiero Hacer Idea De Lo Que Te Puede Pasar….No Después De Ello Que Paso Con Mamá No Quiero Perderte A Ti también / Decía Yang Con La Cabeza Baja Y Apretando Cierto Barandal En El Que Estaba Apoyada

… _.. "Lo Sé A La Perfección Yang Y Aprecio Todo Lo Que Has Hecho Por Mí Todos Estos Años Cuidándome En Lugar De Mamá Sé Que Tomaste El Papel De Madre Y De Hermana Mayor Pero Por Favor Entiendo Ya Estoy Algo Grande Para Que Me Estés Cuidando Como A Una Niña Y Ambas Lo Sabemos Así Que No Lo Niegues, Si Te Digo Que Puedo Cuidarme Por Mi Cuenta Es Que Lo Puedo Hacer Así Que No Te Preocupes De Hecho Te Quiero Hacer Una Pregunta Yang"..._ / Dijo Rubí

 **YANG:** (Suspiro) Sí Dime Sis…..¿Que Me Quieres Preguntar Exactamente? / Decía Yang Un Poco Abatida Por Las Palabras De Su "Pequeña" Hermanita

… _.. "¿Me Creps Una Debilucha, Un Estorbo Y Una Carga Innecesaria A La Que Todos Tienen Que Cuidar Mientras Debería Llorar Como Un Niño Aterrado?"…._

Esa Pregunta Fue Algo Que Yang Nunca Se Esperó Básicamente Su Hermana Le Estaba Preguntando Si Ella Le Era Un Estorbo Para Su Vida Personal, Que Yang Fuera Rubia No Significaba Que Fuera Tonta Ni Estúpida Hasta Ella Misma Había Visto Lo Fuerte, Responsable, Inteligente Y Hábil Que Era Su Hermanita Rubí Incluso Había Madurado Un Poco Más Que Ella Y Esa Platica Que Ambas Estaban Teniendo Se Lo Había Demostrado Su "Pequeña" Hermanita Rubí Había Crecido Tan Rápido Sin Que Ella Lo Hubiera Notado A Este Paso No Le Sorprendería Si Llegara A Superarla En El Futuro

 **YANG:** ¡Yo Nunca Diría Algo Como Eso!...Rubí Mi Hermana Es Fuerte Tanto Como Yo O Incluso Más, Eres Mucho Más Responsable Que Yo Y Puedo Decir Con Seguridad Que No Eres Un Estorbo Para Mí Al Contrario Me Siento Orgullosa De Que Mi Hermanita Haya Crecido Fuerte Y Valiente Como Su Hermana Mayor Por Lo Que A Un Me Preocupo Por Ti Pero Me Haz Demostrado Que Haz Crecido Rubí…Supongo Que Es Hora De Aceptarlo Ya No Eres Una Niña Y Lo Siento Por El Arrebato De Antes Sis…. / Dijo Yang Ya Más Tranquila

… " _Gracias Por Entenderlo Yang A Un Así Sabes Que Eres Mi Hermana Mayor Y Siempre Te Agradecerse Que Te Preocupes Por Mi Tu Hermanita Rubí"_ / Dijo Rubí Del Otro Lado De La Línea Dándole Una Sonrisa A Yang Por Sus Palabras

 **YANG:** Bien Sis Creo Que Ya Aclaramos Toda Esa Cursilería….Dime ¿Qué Haz Estado Haciendo En Todo Ese Viaje De Auto Entrenamiento? Digo Ya casa Se Cumple Un Año Desde Que Dejaste Pacth ¿Dime Haz Golpeado Muchos Traseros? O ¿Haz Derrotado A Decenas De Grimm? / Decía Yang Con Su Actitud De Siempre

….. _"Bueno Yang De Hecho He Hecho Muchas Cosas Que Te Sorprenderán"…._

 **YANG:** Vamos Rubí No Creo Que Hayas Hecho Muchas Locuras Como Las Que Yo Hago / Dijo Yang Sin Saber Lo Que Escucharía A Continuación

… " _Bien Para Empezar Me He Enfrentado A Cientos De Grimms Si No Es Que Más Entre Ellos Bewolfs, Ursas, Enfermare, Grimms Espectro, Estuve Peleando En Varias Ocasiones Con Varias Mafias De Vale, Me La He Pasado Aterrorizando A Los Faunos Del_ _ **"White Fang"**_ _Si Supieras Las Veces Que He Luchado Contra Ellos, Me La He Pasado Probando Diversas Bebidas Como Brandi, ROM, Coñac, Cerveza, Vino, Whisky Entre Otros, Salve A Una Chica Fauno De Ser Violada Por Unos Matones, Forme Un Pequeño Equipo, En Ocasiones He Tenido Que Matar En Algunas Ocasiones Pero No Te Preocupes Todos Ellos Eran Criminales, Escoria De Lo Peor Y No, No Me Arrepiento Ya Que He Aprendido Que En Este Mundo Hay Personas Algo Retorcidas De La Cabeza, He Logrado Actos Heroicos…¿Por Cierto Yang Haz Escuchado Acerca De_ _ **"Rosa De Fuego"**_ _?...De Hecho Te Voy A Contar Un Pequeño Secreto…..En Realidad Tanto Ella Y Yo Somos La Misma Persona Así Que No Hay De Que Preocuparse"…._

Dijo Rubí Con Toda Calma Y Sinceridad Con Tal De Dispersar Las Dudas De Yang Lastima Que Tuvo Un Efecto Un Poco Inesperado Yang Se Encontraba On La Mandíbula Hasta El Suelo Junto A Unos Ojos Tan Abiertos Que Casi Se Le Salen De Las Cuencas La Pobre Estaba Temblando Del Shock Recibido Al Enterarse Por Medio Se Su Propia Hermanita Que Ella Le Confesaba Que Era La mismísima **"Rosa De Fuego"**

 **YANG:** …Ru…B….Í….Ru…B…Rubí…..Me…Estas…Diciendo…..Que…Tu…Eres…..La Que Ha Estado Aterrorizando Al **"White Fang"** Y A Las Mafias De Vale Y Vacuo Además De Todo Lo Que Últimamente Se Ha Dicho De Ti…..¿Todo Eso Es Cierto? / Preguntaba Yang Con La Poca Cordura Que Le Quedaba

….. _"Sí Tal Como Lo Has Escuchado Yo Soy La Temida_ _ **"Rosa De Fuego"**_ _Aquella Que Ha Sembrado El Terror En Vale, Vacuo Y Parte De Atlas, Soy La Que A Barrido Con Cientos De Grimms Y De Faunos Además De Ser Altamente Letal….¿Qué Te Parece Yang?"….._ / Dijo Rubí Sin Problema Alguno

 **YANG:** "…."

Más Sin Embargo Yang No Contestaba Estaba En Un Gran Estado De Shock Tal Era Así Que Si Rubí Pudiera Verla Veria A Una Yang Completamente Blanca Como Una Estatua Tan Así Que Incluso Un Pequeño Pajarito Se Poso En Su Cabeza Comenzando A Picotearla, Por Su Parte Rubí Solo Solto Un Bufido Sabía Que Le Había Soltado La Bomba A Su Hermana En La Cara

… _. "Yang...¿Y Bien Ricitos De Oro Que Piensas Ahora De Tu "Pequeña" Hermanita?"…._. / Dijo Rubí Con Gracia A Yang La Cuál Reacciono Al Instante

 **YANG:** ¡Rubí Que Te Dije De Decirme Así! / Dijo Yang Un Poco Alterada

… _. "Simple Estabas Tan Sorprendida Que No Me Contestabas Temí Que Te Hubieras Desmayado Del Shock En Plena Calle O En Este Caso Montaña, Pero En Serio ¿Qué Opinas Yang…..Ahh Y Por Favor No Trates De Sermonearme Sobre Mis Actos Ya Que Tú No Eres Tan Buen Ejemplo"…_ / Dijo Rubí Rápidamente Sabiendo Lo Que Yang Diría

 **YANG:** (Gran Suspiro)…Bueno Ok Sis La Verdad Casi Me Da Un Infarto Y Me Pongo Histérica Como Nunca Antes No Todos Los Días Te Enteras Que Tu "Hermanita" Resulta Ser Una De Las Más Buscadas En Todo Vale, Temida En Vacuo Y Posiblemente Buscada En Otros Lugares, Además De Ser Toda Una Experta En Combate Y Armas….Créeme Rubí No Se Si Vaya A Poder Dormir Esta Noche….Por Cierto Rubí ¿Cómo Es Que Sabes Pelear Tan Bien Como Yo?, ¿Desde Cuando Eres **"La Rosa De Fuego"**?, _¿_ Alguien Más Sabe De Esto? / Preguntaba Yang Con Suma Curiosidad

… _._ _ **"¡WOWOWOWOWOOO!...**_ _Tranquila Yang Todo A Su Debido Momento Solo Te Puedo Decir Que Empecé Hace Aproximadamente 10 Meses Atrás Mi Debut Como_ _ **"La Rosa De Fuego"**_ _Mi Entrenamiento Y Mis Habilidades Te Las Explicare En Otro Momento Al Igual Que Mis Maestros Los Cuáles Me Entrenaron Y A Tu Última Pregunta Solo Mi Equipo Y Tu Saben Mi Verdadera Identidad, Tranquila Son De Confianza Sé Que No Dirán Nada"….._

 **YANG:** Supongo Que Podre Esperar A Que Me Expliques Con Detalle De Lujo A Lo Te Dedicas Sis…..Por Cierto El Viejo Sabe Acerca De Tu Doble Identidad?

… _.. "Más O Menos Sabe Las Razones Del Porque Deje Pacht Pero Me Imagino Que Ya Sabrá Acerca De Mis "Actividades De Auto Entrenamiento….Jeee…..Yang Que Te Parece Si Nos Reunimos Para Hablar Mejor De Esto Ya Que Tengo Unos Asuntos Que Tratar"…._

 **YANG:** Ok Sis….¿Dónde Y Cuando Nos Vemos? / Contesto Yang Con Alegría De Volver A Ver A Su "Pequeña" Hermanita

… _. "Ummm….¿Qué Te Parece En El Club De_ _ **"Junior"**_ _Dentro De 3 Semanas? Seguro Sabrás Donde Esta Ese Lugar Ya Que Lo Has Destruido Varias Veces"…._

 **YANG: ¡HOOOOO!** Se Ve Que Alguien Esta Bien Informada, Bien Te Veré En El Club De "Junior" Dentro De 3 Semanas Sis…Espero Que Faltes Ya Que Si No Yo Misma Te Buscare No Me Importa Mover Mar Y Tierra Para Dar Contigo Sis..¡¿Me Oíste Rubí?! / Decía Yang Como Toda Hermana Mayor

… _. "Claro Y Fuerte Yang Te Veré En 3 Semanas Y ¡Por Favor Pase Lo Que Pase No Destruyas El Club De_ _ **"Junior"**_ _Que No Estoy De Humor Como Para Volver A Repararlo Por 5ta Vez!, No Luego De Que Lo Haya Comparado…..Bien Yang Me Dio Gusto Poder Hablar Contigo Pero Tengo Que Colgar Que Estoy En Medio De Una Operación…..Bye…Bye…Bye"…._ / Dijo Rubí Despidiéndose De Yang

 **YANG** : ¡Espera!...¿Qué Compraste El Club De "Junior"?...¡Oi Rubí! Y ¿Qué Quieres Decir Con Que Estas En Medio De Una Operación?...¡Rubí!...¡Rubí!... / Gritaba Yang A Su Scroll Solo Para Ver Que Decía Llamada Terminada

 **YANG** : ¡Me Colgó!...(Suspiro) Bueno Supongo Que Tendré Que Esperar Fue…Rubí ¿En Que Rayos Andas Metida? / Decía Yang Mientras Se Recargaba En Una Banca

 **MIENTRAS TANTO DE REGRESO CON RUBÍ**

Después De Haber Charlado Con Yang Rubí Decidió Ponerse En Marcha Y Sigilosamente Moviéndose Entre Las Sombras Sin Ser Vista Por Los Demás Faunos Comenzó A Acercarse A La Entrada La Cuál Era Custodiada Por 2 Faunos Reno Quienes Portaban Largas Armas De Fuego

 **RUBÍ:** Bien Supongo Que Desde Este Punto Son Unos 150 Metros, Espero Que Los Entrenamientos Con Ichaival A Un Funcionen Como En Aquel Entonces

Desplegando Su Guadaña Rubí Presiono Cierta Sección Para Que Su Crescent Rose Se Transformara En Un Mortífero Arco Tomando Una Pose De Arquero Rubí Tenso Su Arco Como Si Fuera A Disparar Una Flecha, Cerrando Uno De Sus Ojos Concentrándose En Su Blanco Principal Entonces Rubí Murmuro Unas Palabras Para Que De Repente Donde Iría Una Aparecieron 2 Flechas Las Cuáles Eran Verdes En Su Totalidad Lo Único Que Resaltaba Eran 2 Pequeños Detalles Su Afilada Y Mortífera Punta Además Del Hecho De Que En Ambas Estaban Enroscadas Unas Hermosas Rosas Rojas De Las Cuales Sobresalían Finas Espinas, Sin Esperar Más Rubí Apunto, Tenso A Un Más Su Arco Y **…..¡ZAAAAAAAAAS!...** Disparo Ambas Flechas Las Cuáles Llegaron Rápidamente A Su Blanco

… **.¡HUMMMMMMMM!...¡HUMMMMMMMMM!...** Con Toda La Precisión De Un Gran Arquero Ambos Faunos Cayeron Al Suelo Retorciéndose Un Poco En El Suelo, Unos Minutos Después Dejaron De Moverse Quedando Solo Sus Ojos Abiertos Los Cuáles A Un Se Movían En Eso A Un Tirados En El Suelo Veían Como Una Chica De Atuendos Blancos Y De Capa Roja Que Le Cubría Parte Del Rostro Se Acercaba Caminando Hacia Ellos Con Tranquilidad Pasándolos De Largo Solo Para Detenerse Unos Cuantos Pasos Antes De La Entrada Principal De Esa Gran Bodega

 **Rubí:** Es Una Toxina De Parálisis Nada Letal Solo Que No Podrán Moverse Por Un Rato….Bíen Es Hora De Empezar Con El Espectáculo / Dijo Rubí Mientras Invocaba Sus Guanteles Dorados Rojos Los Cuáles Ahora Mostraban Unas Alargadas Secciones Con Forma Triangular En Tonos Rojos

… **..¡CRASH!...¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!...¡CRUSHHHH!...**

Un Circulo Mágico Rojo Sobre La Entrada U Un Gran Impacto Con Los Guanteles De Rubí Habían Abierto Un Enorme Agujero Destruyendo Las Puertas De Metal, Parte De La Enorme Bodega, Varios Cristales Y Ventanas Pero Lo Más Sorprenderte Fue Que En Cuanto Rubí Salto Dentro De Esa Enorme Bodega Se Encontró Con Decenas Y Decenas De Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Que Transportaban Mercancías Y Armas Entre Otros Objetos Todos Ellos Se Habían Vistos Sorprendidos Por La Repentina Explosión Y Presencia De Rubí La Cuál Fue Notada Por Todos Y Cuando Dio Por Todos….Todos Ya Que Hasta Alguno Que Otro Fauno Dejo Caer Algún Paquete

… **¡CRACK!...¡KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!...¡** La Rosa De Fuego **!...¡UUUAAHHHHHHHHHHH!...** Un Chillido De Terror Fue Todo Lo Que Se Necesitó Para Que En Instantes Todo El Lugar Pasara De Ser De Un Lugar Ordenado Y Operando Ilegalmente A Ser Un Completo Parque De Terror Al Ver Como La Gran Mayoría Intentaba Escapar Y Huir De La Presencia De Rubí

-¡Rápido Que Los Demás Orden A La Chica Tenemos Que Defender Este Lugar Hasta Que El Envió Este Completo! / Dijo Uno Fauno De Gran Altura El Cuál Usaba

 **RUBÍ:** ¿…?

-¡Entendido Jefe!...¡Ya Oyeron Rodéenla Y Sométanlo! / Contesto Otro Fauno Con Orejas De Gato El Cuál Cargaba Un Especie De Sable

Rubí Observo Como Varios Faunos Corrían Hacía Ella Cargando Largos Sables Mientras Detrás Otros Traían Consigo Armas Largas Como Escopetas Y Rifles Sin Más Los Primeros Faunos Saltaron Contra Rubí Iniciando La Pelea

… **..¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡Maldita Mocosa!...**

… **¡Estúpida Perra Cuando Dejaras De Jodernos!...¡SFRASS!...**

Eran Los Gritos De Furia De Algunos De Los Faunos Cuatro Atacaron A Rubí Pero Esta Se Movió Ágilmente Entre Ellos 4 Situándose En Medio, Bloqueando Los Sables Con Su Espada **"Scarnasther"** Sin Problema Alguno Cosa Que Aprovecho Para Mandar De Una Patada Lejos A Uno De Los Faunos Dándole Así Más Espacio A Lo Que Rápidamente Rubí Se Acercó Velozmente Usando Su Velocidad Al Otro Fauno Armado Que Al Ver A Rubí Tan Cerca De El Simplemente Grito Al Sentir Un Terrible Dolor En Uno De Sus Hombros **….¡AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!..**...El Pobre Fauno Vio Como En Su Hombro Tenia Incrustada La Espada De Rubí La Cuál Sobre Salía Del Otro Lado De Su Hombro **…..¡UMMHHHH!...** Pero Sus Gritos De Dolor Fueron Callados En El Momento Que Rubí Saco Rápidamente Su Espada Y Con Una Barrida De Pie Lo Hizo Caer Al Suelo Estampándole Un Fuerte Puñetazo En El Rostro Rompiéndole Parte De Su Mascara Y La Nariz **…¡ZAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS!...** Con Unos Veloces Reflejos Rubí Se Había Apartado De Allí Dejando Un Leve Rastro De Pétalos Evitando El Mortal Filo De Los Sables.

-¿A Dónde Se Ha Ido Esa Mocosa?

-¡No Bajes La Guardia Podría Estar Donde Quiera Que Sea! / Decían Ambos Faunos Mientras Revisaban Con La Mirada Los Al redores De La Bodega Solo Viendo A Uno De Los Suyos Tirado En El Suelo Y A Otro Lejos Tirado En El Suelo Además De Varios Faunos A Un Tratando De Cargar Ciertos Contenedores Con Armas Y Dust

… **¡FUUUUSSSSS!…..….¡TAG!...** Un Leve Viento Llamo La Atención De Ambos Faunos Y Para Sorpresa Y Terror De Ellos Vieron Como Sobre Sus Sables Los Cuáles Estaban En Forma De X Estaba Parada Rubí Mirándolos Con Una Sonrisa Algo Sádica, Sin Pestañar Rubí Alzo Su Espada Hacía Arriba Dejándola Caer Contra Ellos

… **..¡ZAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS!...¡ARRRRRRRRRRGGGG!...¡AHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG!...**

Ambos Faunos Cayeron Al Suelo Gritando De Dolor Mientras Sangre Brotaba De Un Gran Corte Que Atravesaba Los Hombros Y Pechos De Ambos Faunos Quienes A Un Se Retorcían De Dolor, Rubí Solo Los Había Noqueado Y Herido Para Deshacerse De Ellos Ya Que No Había Necesidad De Matarlos O Medio Matarlos Sin Más Giro Su Cuerpo Hacia Los Demás Faunos Que Estaban Frente A Ella **…..¡BANG!...¡BANG!...¡BANG!...¡BANG!...¡BANG!...¡CLIUN!...¡CLIUN!...¡CLIUN!...**

Por Inercia Rubí Había Bloqueado Y Desviado Unos Cuantos Disparos Con Su Espada Solo Para Ver Como Frente A Ella Se Encontraba Una Docena De Faunos Completamente Armados Con Armas De Fuego Todos Ellos Listos Para Dispararle

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Oh Demonios! / Exclamo Rubí Con Sorpresa Y Sin Pensarlo Mucho Se Arrojó Detrás De Un Contenedor De Dust

-¡Disparen Todo Lo Que Tengan La Quiero Muerta Ya! / Ordeno El Fauno De Capucha Y Sin Más Se Soltó Una Gran Ráfaga De Balas Por Todo El Lugar

… **..¡RAAATATATATATATATATATATA!...¡RAATATATATATATA!...¡RAAATATATATATATATATAT!...¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!...**

Por Donde Se Resguardaba Rubí De Esa Mortífera Lluvia De Balas Todo Era Destrozado Y Cercenado Por Los Disparos De Todos Esos Faunos Rubí Dudaba Si Ese Viejo Contenedor Soportaría Los Disparos A Los Que Se Sometía, Sabiendo Que Tendría Que Salir De Allí Y Atacar A Todos Esos Faunos A Distancia Para Poder Llegar Hasta Su Objetivo Por Lo Tanto Hizo Desaparecer Su Espada Ya Que No Le Serviría De Mucho Y Comenzó A Trazar Alguna Estrategia Para La Situación En La Que Se Encontraba Su Lanza Ganguir Estaba Descartada Ya Que Requería Un Proceso De Invocación Un Poco Lento, Su Martillo-Hacha **"Heartz Shourd"** Quedaba Descartado Por El Edificio Donde Estaba, Ni Se Diga De Sus Guanteles **"Ember Rayvell"** Pese A Que Podría Disparar A Distancia La Expondría A Las Ráfagas De Balas Por Unos Instantes Por Lo Que Rubí Pensaba Que Podría Utilizar Para Abrirse Paso Entre Esos Faunos Armados Hasta Que De Repente Cierta Solución Llego A Su Cabeza.

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Claro! ¿Por Qué No Se Me Ocurrió Antes?...Supongo Que Es Hora De Usar Las **"R-Trinity"** / Se Dijo Así Misma Rubí

Sin Perder Tiempo Rubí Saco De Su Capa Un Par De Pistolas Modificadas Las Cuáles Tenían Un Diseño Similar A La Pistola "Desert Eagle" Solo Que Estas Tenían Un Cargador Mucho Más Alargado Al Igual Que Su Cañón Había Sido Modificado Para Un Mayor Calibre, En Ambas Había Un Mira Láser Fijada A La Parte Inferior Ambas Pistolas En Color Negro Metálico Con Detalles En Rojo Carmesí Estas Armas Eran Una De Las Mejores Creaciones De Rubí E Ichaival Así Que Sin Más Y Ver Como Se Encontraban….De Un Salto Rubí Salió De Su Escondite Dando Unos Giros En El Aire Mientras Comenzaba A Disparar Con Ambas Armas Hacía Los Faunos Que Seguían Disparándole… **¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!...**

… **¡UHHHMMMMMM!...¡PLOAC!...¡UHHHHMMMMM!...¡ARRRRRRRGGGG!...**

Varios Faunos Cayeron En El Momento Que Rubí Les Había Disparado Con Una Absoluta Precisión En Varias Partes Del Cuerpo Como Hombros, Piernas Y Pies

-¡Que No Se Escape Liquídenla! / Decía Uno De Los Faunos Presentes Quien Continuaba Disparando Con Una Escopeta

… **.¡BANG!...¡BANG!...¡ARRRRGGGGGGGGGG!...¡MALDITA MOCOSA!...¡HMM!**

Para Mala Fortuna Del Fauno Algunos Disparos De Rubí Alcanzaron Una De Sus Rodillas Fracturándosela Haciendo Que Gritara Con Dolor Y Cayera Al Suelo, Mientras Que Rubí Evadía Ágilmente Todos Los Disparos Gracias A Su Semblanza Lo Cuál La Hacia Ver Como Un Veloz Destello Rojo Que Iba De Un Lado A Otro Mientras Continuaba Disparando A Diestra Y Siniestra.

… **¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!... ¡BANG!...**

 **-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**...¡Maldición! Si Esto Sigue Así Ese Demonio Nos Acabara De Uno En Uno….¡Muy Bien Que Todos Comiencen A Retirarse Gradualmente Hasta Llegar A Los Vagones! / Dijo El Fauno De Capucha Quien Parecía Ser El Líder

Mientras Tanto Rubí Se Resguardaba Detrás De Una Estructura De Carga Pero Había Alcanzado A Escuchar La Conversación Del Fauno Encapuchado Pero Eso Último Le Dejo Una Duda

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Qué Quiso Decir Con Vagones **….¡Rayos!...** Había Olvidado Que El **"White Fang"** Tenia Túneles Subterráneos En Estas Zonas **…¡TSK!...** Si Esto Sigue Así Les Perderé La Pista Si No Fuera Por Esos Tontos…(Suspiro)…Supongo Que Tendré Que Pasar Por Encima De Ellos / Dijo Rubí Mientras Miraba A Lo Lejos Como Los Faunos Restantes Entraban Por Una Gran Puerta La Cuál Tenia Una Entrada Empinada

-¡Jefe Los Vagones Han Sido Cargados Con Todas Las Armas Y Dust! / Dijo Un Fauno De Orejas Puntiagudas Y Cola De Zorro

-¡Excelente Es Hora De Que Salgamos De Este Lugar Que No Tardara En Llegar La Policía Con Todo Este Escándalo!

-¡Como Ordene Jefe! / Contesto El Fauno Mientras El Y Unos Cuantos Más Bajaban Por Esa Entrada Hacia Abajo

-¡Continúen Disparándole Quiero Que Ganen Tiempo En Lo Que Salimos De Este Lugar El **"White Fang"** Sera Exitoso! / Decía El Fauno De Capucha A Sus Subordinados Faunos Quienes Asentían Y Seguían Disparándole A Una Rubí Quien Estaba Atrincherada Detrás De Esa Estructura

-Es Una Lástima Que No Hayamos Podido Entablar Una Conversación "Civilizada" Pero Tenemos Que Retirarnos Por El Momento **"Rosa De Fuego"** ¡Nos Veremos Luego En Otra Ocasión!...JA..JA..JA…JA..JA..JA..JA….JAAAAAAAAAA / Fue Lo Último Que Dijo El Fauno Mientras Se Retiraba Del Lugar Riéndose A Carcajadas

Rubí Solo Pudo Observar Desde Su Posición Como Ese Fauno Se Burlaba De Ella Cosa Que Ha Rubí No Le Afecto A Un Que Si Hizo Una Mueca De Molestia, Ahora Era De Suma Importancia Atravesar Esa Barrera De Faunos Armados Los Cuáles Le Obstruían El Camino Y Sabía Cómo Quitarlos De En Medio, Sin Más Rubí Guardo Sus Pistolas **"Trinity"** Para Luego Con Un Serenos Suspiro Rubí Cerro Completamente Sus Plateados Ojos Y Estando Arrodillada En Una Rodilla Rubí Junto Su Puño Derecho Con La Palma De Su Mano Izquierda Como Si Estuviera Meditando Sin Hacer Caso De Todos Los Ruidos Y Sonidos Provenientes De Las Armas De Los Faunos, Los Gritos De Furia De Estos, Los Destrozos De Todo El Lugar Pero Nada De Eso Parecía Interrumpir La Meditación De Rubí Quien Mostraba Una Serena Y Calmada Expresión En Su Rostro Como Si Buscara Algo Dentro De Sí.

…

…..

…..

…..

…..

…

…..

…..

….

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta Que De Repente Y Lentamente Rubí Abrió Sus Ojos Pero Estos No Eran Los Mismos Ojos Plateados…No Estos Ojos Eran Completamente Rojos Como La Sangre Con Una Pupila Negra Rasgada Además Las Cuencas De Sus Ojos Tenían Un Ligero Y Muy Fino Borde Negro Como Si Se Hubiera Maquillado Con Un Delineador Cosmético Y Para Rematar Una Sádica Sonrisa Adornaba El Hermoso Rostro De Rubí Lo Cuál Le Daba Una Mirada Salvajemente Y Endemoniadamente Sexi Sumando El Actual Color Rojo De Su Cabello Pareciera Un Sexy Demonio Cosa Que Llamo La Atención De Más De Algún Fauno

 **RUBÍ:** Ara…Ara…Ara…Chicos Creo Que Han Sido Unos…..Niños….Muy…..Malos Es Hora De Que Esta Hermosa Rosa Los Castigue…..Jeeeeee / Dijo Rubí Con Un Tono De Voz Algo Seductor

Sin Importarle Que A Un Continuaran Las Ráfagas De Balas Rubí Salió De Su Escondite Con Una Sádica Sonrisa Mientras Negaba Con Uno De Sus Dedos Y Murmurando Lo Siguiente **…"Blinder"…** Rubí Se Lanzó Velozmente Contra Las Decenas De Faunos Que Comenzaron A Dispararle A Rubí Llevándose Una Enorme Sorpresa

… **¡BANG!...¡CLAN! …¡BANG!...¡CLAN! …¡BANG!...¡CLAN! …¡BANG!...¡CLAN! …¡BANG!...¡CLAN! …¡BANG!...¡CLAN!..**...¡¿Pero Qué Demonios?!...¿Esto No Puede Estar Pasando?...¡ **Noooo**!... / Comentaban Entre Sí Los Faunos Al Ver Como Las Balas Rebotaban En Contra De Rubí Y Algunas Eran Desviadas Por Ella, Rubí Avanzaba Rápidamente Hacia Ellos Con Intenciones Nada Buenas

 **-¡NOOO!...¡Aléjate Demonio!...¡Aléjate!...¡No No Quiero Morir!...¡Yo Me Largo De Aquí!...¡Tienes Que Estar De Broma!.**... / Eran Los Gritos De Terror De Algunos Faunos Que Continuaban Disparando Mientras Otros Trataban De Huir Por El Miedo Solo Para Llevarse Otra Terrible Sorpresa

-¡¿Por Qué No Nos Podemos Mover? / Grito Aterrado Uno De Los Faunos

-¡No Puede Ser Esto Tiene Que Ser Una Pesadilla! / Grito Otro Fauno Al Ver Lo Que Había Debajo De Ellos

-¿Pero Que Sucede Por Qué Demonios No Podemos Movernos? / Se Preguntaba Otro Fauno Algo Aterrado Solo Para Que Viera A Sus Compañeros Quienes Señalaban Con Los Dedos Temblorosos De Miedo

Debajo De Las Decenas Y Decenas De Faunos Se Encontraba Un Gran Circulo Mágico Complejo De Colores Rojo-Negro El Cuál Impedía Que Los Faunos Se Pudieran Mover Para Huir De Allí

 **RUBÍ:** Are…No Deberían Preocuparse Es Solo Un Círculo Mágico De Restricción Créanme Lo Que Sigue Si Le Va A Doler¡ Y Con Mucho Dolor Jeeeeee….. **"Heartz** **Shourd"** … / Dijo Rubí Con Una Sádica Voz Y Sonrisa Mientras Invocaba Su Martillo – Hacha Aterrando Mucho Más A Los Pobres Faunos Quienes Mostraban Unas Caras De Terror Absoluto

-¡No!...¡Espera Para Po…Podemos Llegar A Un Acuerdo! / Grito Uno De Los Faunos Armados Lastima Que Sus Suplicas Hayan Caído En Oídos Sordos

A Un Con Esa Sádica Sonrisa En Su Rostro Rubí No Perdió El Tiempo Por Lo Que Comenzó A Correr Rápidamente Hacía Sus Victimas Y Dando Un Espectacular Salto Mientras Giraba Empuñando Con Ambas Manos Su Martillo-Hacha Listo Para Dejar Caer Su Mortífero Ataque Dándoles Una Sensual Y Sádica Sonrisa.

 **RUBÍ:** …. **"Sayonara"** …. / Fue Lo Último Que Dijo Rubí Dejando Caer Fuertemente Contra Los Aterrados E Inmóviles Faunos

… **..!KAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!...¡CRASH!...¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡ARRRRRRRRGGGG!...**

En Cuanto Dicha Arma Cayo Sobre Los Faunos Un Fuerte Detonación Se Hizo Presente Además Del Sonido Del Concreto Siendo Quebrado Sumándole A Eso Los Gritos De Algunos Faunos Los Cuales Algunos Salieron Disparados Por La Detonación Contras Las Paredes Y Objetos Cercanos Mientras Todo El Lugar Comenzaba Incendiarse Por La Detonación.

…...

Bajo La Bodega Había Un Pasillo El Cuál Daba A Una Salida De Un Túnel Subterráneo Donde Se Encontraba Una Pequeña Vía De Tren Junto A Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Ligero Tren Minero Con Decenas De Vagones Los Cuáles Estaban Cargados De Armas Y Dust, Pues Se Veía A Unos Cuantos Faunos Asegurando La Carga.

-¡Cargas Aseguradas Podemos Partir Cuando Quiera Señor! / Dijo Uno Fauno Con Cuernos A Un Fauno Encapuchado Quien Sonrió Al Escuchar Eso

-¡Bien Es Hora De Lar-

… **..!KAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!...¡CRASH!...**

De Repente Una Fuerte Explosión Sacudió Todo El Lugar Haciéndolo Temblar Mientras Algo De Polvo Caía Sobre Los Pocos Fauno Allí Abajo

-¿Pero Que Acaba De Suceder Allá Arriba? / Preguntaba Un Fauno Que Estaba Sobre Uno De Los Vagones

-¡ **Tsk**!... **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Eso Es Lo Que Paso De Seguro Las Docenas De Faunos Que La Estaban Reteniendo Han Caído…..¡Estúpidos Inútiles!... / Decía Algo Furioso El Fauno Encapuchado

-¡Qué Demonios Están Esperando Imbéciles!...Enciendan Esta Chatarra Que Hay Que Largarnos De Este Lugar Antes De Que Ese Demonio Rojo Nos Encuentre ¡Muévanse! / Dijo Con Un Poco De Temor El Fauno Encapuchado

-¡Como Ordene Señor!...¡Comenzando Encendido De Tren! / Decían Unos Faunos Quienes Operaban En La Cabina Del Tren Encendiendo Los Motores

Poco A Poco El Tren Comenzaba A Avanzar Unos Cuantos Metros Alejándose Rápidamente Del Lugar Mientras Algunos Faunos Soltaban Un Respiro De Alivio Al Ver Que Habían Podido Escapar De Ese Demonio A Un Con El Botín Robado **….¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!...** Otra Explosión Se Había Hecho Presente En El Lugar Donde Hace Unos Momentos Estaba El Tren Y Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Asustando A Más De Alguno

-(Suspiro) No Me Quiero Imaginar Como Habrá Quedado El Lugar / Se Decía Así Mismo El Fauno De Capucha

-Haa….Señor ¿Qué Rayos Es Eso Rojo Que Se Ve A Lo Lejos?...¿Pétalos? / Preguntaba Un Fauno Lobo Quien Señalaba A Lo Lejos Del Túnel

Viendo Hacía Donde Señalaba Su Compañero El Fauno De Capucha Puedo Observar A Lo Lejos Como De Entre El Humo Y El Fuego De La Explosión Salió Un Enorme Torbellino De Pétalos Rojos Los Cuáles Se Dirigían Hacia Ellos, Por Muy Raro Que Fuera Eso El Fauno De Capucho Comenzó A Temblar De Miedo Al Entender De Que Se Trataba Y No Solo El Si No Que Los Faunos Que Iban Con El.

 **-¡Rápido Aumenten La Velocidad Del Tren!.**...¡No Importa Si Tienen Que Soltar Varios Vagones Tenemos Que Perderla! / Decía Con Terror El Fauno De Capucha

-¡Pe….R….O…..Señor! ¿Qué Hay Con El Botín Que Tenemos Que Entregar! / Contesto Otro Fauno Nervioso

-¡No Me Importa Tenemos Que Perder A Ese Demonio Antes De Que Nos Alcance! / Dijo Con Pavor El Fauno Encapuchado

-¡Como Ordene Señor!...¡Ya Oyeron Comiencen A Soltar Los Últimos Vagones! / Grito Ese Fauno A Otros Quienes Asintieron

… **.¡CRANT!...¡CRANT!...** Se Pudo Ver Como Los Últimos 2 Vagones Fueron Soltados Dándole Así Al Tren Más Velocidad Mientras Veían Como Los Vagones Iban Contra El Torbellino De Pétalos

-¡Bien Hecho Con Eso Dudo Que Nos Pueda Seguir! / Dijo El Fauno Al Igual Que Sus Compañeros Asentían

Más Sin Embargo Sucedió Algo Que No Esperaban Y Que Los Dejo Sorprendidos **…..¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!...** Dicho Torbellino De Pétalos Cambio Su Forma A La De Un Taladro Hecho De Pétalos Y Sin Dejar De Girar Atravesó Como Si Nada Ambos Vagones Para Que Después Estos Explotaran Debido A La Carga Explosiva Que Llevaban Comenzando A Acercarse Más Hacia El Tren De Los Faunos

-¡No Puede Ser! ¿Qué Demonios Es Esa Cosa? / Dijeron Algunos Faunos Ya Aterrados

-¡No Se Queden Allí Parados Imbéciles!...¡Suelten Los Demás Vagones Ah-….

… **.¡ZASSSS!...¡FIIUUUUUUUUUUUU!...¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!...**

Todos Los Faunos Pudieron Ver Como En Cámara Lenta Una Hermosa Y Peligrosa Lanza Dorada Con Una Gema Rojo En Medio De La Punta Se Deslizaba Entre Todos Los Faunos Y Vagones Hasta Que Alcanzo Su Objetivo Que Fue El Vagón De Control Del Tren Fue Tan Rápido Que Solo Pudieron Ver Como La Cabina Del Tren Explotaba En Pedazos Los Cuáles Salieron Volando Por Todo El Lugar Golpeando A Algunos Faunos, Poco A Poco El Tren Comenzaba A Perder Velocidad Y Fuerza Ya Que Al Tener Vagones De Carga Estos Hicieron Que La Poca Velocidad Que Tenía Se Redujera Hasta Que El Tren Se Detuvo En Medio Del Túnel Quedando A Merced De **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Lo Cuál Aterro Más A Los Faunos Pero Más Al Escuchar La Seductora Voz De Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** Ara….Es La Primera Vez Que Tengo Que Perseguir A Varios Faunos Con Tanto Empeño Al Menos Espero Que Me Puedan Entretener…¡Oyeron Idiotas!... / Dijo Rubí A Un Con Su Mirada Oji Roja Quien Estaba Sentada De Piernas Cruzadas Sobre Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Círculo Mágico Rojo De Bordes Negros Con Su Guadaña Recargada En Uno De Sus Hombros

Los Faunos Al Ver Como Tenían Frente A Frente A **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Mirándolos Como Si No Fueran La Gran Cosa Les Aterraba Ya Que Todos Conocían Las Palizas Que Les Había Dado A Sus Compañeros, Mientras Que Otros Apretaban Los Dientes Y Colmillos Con Rabia Y Furia Pero Se Controlaban Con Todo Su Auto Control No Eran Estúpidos Como Para Abalanzarse Contra Una Cazadora Experta En Combate Y Armas Pero Como Siempre Hay Alguien Que Se Deja Influir Por La Ira Del Momento.

…¡Estúpida Perra Como Te Atreves A Humillarnos De Esta Manera!...¡Muere! / Dijo Una Mujer Fauno Con Cuernos De Reno Quién Había Saltado De Un Vagón Con Una Espada Curva Con La Intención De Matar A Rubí Pero Lo Que No Tomo En Cuenta Fue La Altura A La Que Ella Salto Y A La Que Rubí Estaba Sentada En Su Circulo Mágico El Resultado Fue Obvio Y Muy Predecible.

… **¡CRANKSH!...** Seguido De Un **….¡SPAAAMMMMMMM!...¡BLAAAAAAHHHHHH!...¡CRACK!...** Rubí Quien Mantenía Su Sádica Expresión Vio Como La Chica Reno Trato De Matarla A Lo Que Ella Recubrió Su **"Crescent Rose 2.0"** Con Aura En Su Cuchilla Para Repeler El Ataque Rompiendo En Cuestión De Segundos La Espada De La Chica Y Usando Su Velocidad Rubí Le Asesto Una Fuerte Patada En Las Costillas Mandándola A Estrellarse Contra El Suelo Donde Azoto Fuertemente Quedando Inconsciente Y Con Varios Huesos Y Costillas Rotas

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Alguien Más Quiere Hacerse El Valiente? / Dijo Rubí Con Sorna A Lo Que Los Pocos Faunos Dieron Un Paso Atrás

 **-¡Maldita Mocosa!** / Grito Un Fano Quien Se Abalanzo Contra Rubí Con Un Gran Mazo

… **..¡SPAMM!...¡SPAMM!...¡SPAMM!...¡SPAMM!...¡SPAMM!...** Tras Varios Intentos Fallidos Los Cuáles Rubí Evitaba Dando Algunos Giros O Vueltas Haciendo Ondear Su Roja Capa Rubí Veía Muy Fácil Como Predecir Los Ataques Del Fauno Ya Habiéndose Fastidiado Decidió Acabar Con El Encuentro De Un Solo Golpe

 **Rubí:** …Aburrido….. **Tsk** ….¡Bueno Ya Es Hora De Ponerte A Dormir!...¡Dulces Sueños **!...¡WHAM!...** / Un Sonoro Y Fuerte Golpe A La Boca Del Estómago Por Parte De Rubí Hacía El Fauno Fue Suficiente Como Para Doblarlo De Dolor Haciendo Que Este Cayera De Rodillas Al Suelo **….¡SPAMM!...** Solo Para Ser Rematado Con Una Fuerte Patada A La Cara.

Los Pocos Faunos Que Vieron Eso Quedaron Atónitos **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Derrotaba Fácilmente A Los 2 Mejores Faunos Del Grupo De Una Manera Humillante Y Aplastante, Había Destruido Gran Parte Del Cargamento Con El Cuál Abastecerían Al **"White Fang"** , Había Explotado La Bodega Donde Cargaban Las Armas Y El Dust Robado Y Ahora Los Había Acorralado Vieran Como Lo Vieran Estaban Entre La Espada Y La Pared Cosa Que No Paso Desapercibido Para Rubí Quién Dejo Salir Un Suspiro De Fastidio Viendo A Los Pocos Faunos Que Estaban Temblorosos

 **RUBÍ:** (Suspiro)…¡Muy Bien Escuchen Idiotas Que Solo Lo Diré Una Vez Sera Mejor Que Recojan A Sus Compañeros Heridos Y Se Larguen Antes De Que Cambie De Opinión!... **¡Oyeron Idiotas!...** / Hablo Fuertemente Rubí Haciendo Que Los Faunos Suspiraran De Alivio Lastima Que Como Siempre Alguien Tenía Que Meter La Pata

… **.¡ZASS!...¡CLACK!...** De La Nada Una Larga Daga Había Sido Clavada En El Cuello De Rubí Cortando Una De Sus Arterías Mientras Esta Comenzaba A Sangrar, Detrás De Rubí Se Veía Al Fauno De Capucha Con Una Sonrisa De Psicópata Al Ser El Quién Había Apuñalado A Rubí En El Cuello Viendo Como Esta Se Desangraba De Pie.

 **-¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA** ….Vez Estúpida Nunca Debiste Bajara La Guardia!...¡He Logrado Asesinara A **"Rosa De Fuego"** Soy El Faunos Más Fuerte De Todos! / Reía Como Desquiciado El Fauno Encapuchado

Pero De Lo Que No Se Había Dado Cuenta Era La Expresión De Terror De Todos Los Faunos Quien Veían Esa Escena Y No Era Por Que Su Jefe Hubiera "Asesinado" A **"La Rosa De Fuego** " No Era Por Que A Un Con Esa Daga Clavada En Su Cuello Tenia Una Mirada De Enojo En Su Rostro Hacia Cierto Fauno Que No Paraba De Reírse

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Exactamente Que Piensas Lograr Con Esto? / Hablo Rubí Con Una Voz Sumamente Sería Y Fría Dándole Una Mirada Al Fauno Que La Había Apuñalado

-¡No..No…Puede Ser…¿Cómo Es Que Estas Como Si Nada? / Pregunto Aterrado De Miedo El Fauno Encapuchado A Lo Que Rubí Le Dio Una Tétrica Sonrisa Para Luego…..¡ **POOOF**!...Estallar En Cientos De Pétalos Rojos Dando A Entender Que Se Trataba De Un Engaño

…..¡UFFF…UFFF….UFFFFF!...Las Exclamación De Sorpresa De Todos Los Faunos Llamo La Atención De Su Líder A Quién Le Hacían Señas Hacía Atrás Hasta Que Sintió Una Afilada Cuchilla En Su Hombro Derecho Así Que Girando La Cabeza Mientras Temblaba Y Sudaba De Nervios Pudo Observar A Cierta Peli Roja De Ojos Rojos Y Con Una Mirada De Muerte Quien Empuñaba Una Gran Guadaña…

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Bien Idiotas Tienen Menos De 2 Minutos Para Salir Y Desaparecer De Mi Vista!...De Lo Contrario Morirán Cuando Todo El Lugar Explote!...¡ **¡Así Que Largo De Una Vez!** / Dijo Rubí Con La Voz Más Fuerte Y Atemorizante Que Pudo Dar

-¡Y…Ya…La…Oyeron….Vámonos De Aquí! / Dijo Uno De Los Faunos Mientras Saltaba De Los Vagones Y Comenzaba A Correr Como Loco

-¡Largaos De Aquí! / Más Faunos Siguieron El Ejemplo De Sus Compañeros Y Comenzaron A Huir De Ese Lugar Mientras Algunos Cargaban A Sus Compañeros Heridos E Inconscientes En Menos De Un Minuto No Había Nadie A Excepción De Rubí Y El Fauno Encapuchado

-¡Vamos Que Esperas Acaba Conmigo Ya Haz Frustrado Nuestros Planes!...¿Qué Esperas Aplausos?...¡Hazlo De Una Maldita Vez Mocosa Estupida **!...¡SPLASSSSHHH!...¡SPAAMMM!...** / Gritaba El Fauno Encapuchado Solo Para Ser Callado Por Una Patada Y Puñetazo De Rubí En Las Costillas Y En El Rostro

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Cállate¡…Aquí Quien Hace Las Preguntas Soy Yo Así Que Responde ¿A Dónde Iba Dirigido Este Cargamento De Armas Y Dust? / Pregunto Rubí Seriamente

-¡Púdrete Perra No Vas A Sacar Nada Mis Labios Están Cerrados!...Jeeee / Contesto El Apaleado Fauno

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Oh! Así Que Quieres Jugar Al Tipo Duro Bueno Quien Soy Yo Para Negártelo Bien Juguemos A Tu Manera / Dijo Rubí Con Una Tétrica Sonrisa Que Asusto Al Fauno

Guardando Su Guadaña En Su Cintura Rubí Saco De Su Roja Capa 2 Estacas Color Azul Oscuro Junto A Una Larga Cadena Oscura Asustando Un Poco Al Fauno De Capucha

-¡Oye Espera!...¿Que Vas Hacer Con Esas Cadenas Y Esas Estacas?.../ Pregunto Ya Algo Aterrado Y Nervioso A Lo Que Rubí No Contesto Solo Le Dio Una Sádica Sonrisa

 **-¡No….Espera…..No….No Te Acerques!...¡ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!...¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡Por Favor Para!...¡ARRRGGGGGG!...¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡NOOOOOO!...** Eran Los Gritos De Dolor Y Agonía Del Fauno Los Cuáles Se Podían Escuchar Por Todo El Túnel Incluso Sus Gritos Resonaban Tanto Que Incluso Los Faunos Que Habían Huido Pudieron Escuchar Sus Gritos Helándoles La Sangre Y Agradecían No Haberse Quedado Allí De Lo Contrario En Estos Momentos Estarían Siendo Torturados A Manos De **"La Rosa De Fuego** " A Un Así Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** No Se Detuvieron Pese A Los Gritos De Dolor Del Que Fuera Su Jefe Ya Que Era Muy Raro Que **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Dejara Ir Como Así A Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Y Siendo Sinceros Ningún Fauno O No Humano Desaprovecharía Esa Oportunidad Solo Un Idiota Desaprovecharía Esa Oportunidad Y Ellos No Lo Serian…

 **45 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Donde Se Había Detenido El Tren Que Transportaba Armas De Atlas Y Dust Actualmente Se Encontraba Completamente En Llamas Todos Y Cada Uno De Los Vagones Sin Ningún Rastro De Dust Solo Armas Y Municiones Ardiendo Por El Fuego. Un Poco Más Alejado Se Podía Ver A Un Fauno Muy Mal Herido En Varias Partes Del Cuerpo Estaba Recostado De Espalda Contra La Pared Del Túnel A Un Que Su Definición Seria Clavado Ya Que En Su Pierna Izquierda Tenia Incrustada Una Larga Estaca Puntiaguda Atravesándole La Pierna La Cuál Tenia Quemaduras De 2do Grado Al Igual Que Su Brazo Derecho Estaba Clavado Hacia Arriba Que Igual Sangraba Y Tenía Unas Quemaduras De 2do Grado Ambas Estacas A Un Despedían Unos Pequeños Rayos Eléctricos Causantes De Esas Quemaduras, Tenia La Mano Izquierda Dislocada, En La Cara Tenia Un Ojo Morado E Hinchado Producto De Unos Cuantos Puñetazos Y Por Último Estaba Amordazado Con Una Cadena En La Boca Muy Apenas Consiente Frente A Él Se Encontraba Cierta Pelirroja De Ojos Rojos Rasgados La Cuál Vestía Su Típico Atuendo Blanco-Rojo Al Parecer Se Encontraba Hojeando Unos Papeles Que Salían De Un Gran Sobre

 **RUBÍ:** Así Que Así Consiguieron Todas Esas Armas De La Armada De Atlas Bueno Eso Explicaría Como Obtuvieron Los Paladines Que Acabo De Destruir, También Las Rutas Del Dust De Las Cuáles Se Abastecían Están Aquí En Esta Información ¿Es Todo Lo Que Sabes? / Pregunto Rubí Con Duda Pero Sin Dejar Su Cara Seria

 **-¡HMMMMMM!...¡HMMMMMMMM!...¡MFMFMMMMMM!...** / Contestaba El Fauno Mientras Trataba De Hablar Pero Solo Asintió Con La Cabeza

 **RUBÍ:** Bien Tomare Eso Como Un Sí Vez Solo Tenías Que Cooperar Por Las Buenas Y Nos Hubiéramos Evitado Toda Ese Juego Del Policia Bueno Y Malo, Jeeee Bien Creo Que Ya Termine Mi Parte…..Bye…..Bye / Usando Su Semblanza Rubí Abandono El Túnel Con Gran Rapidez Mientras Detrás Suyo Dejaba Una Estela De Pétalos Rojos A Lo Que Cierto Fauno Suspiro De Alivio

…

Ya Afuera De La Enorme Bodega La Cuál Estaba Completamente Destrozada Y Siendo Consumida Por Las Llamas Junto A Decenas De Faunos Heridos, Rubí Observaba Desde Lo Lejos Con Una Cara Sería Así Que Juntado De Nuevo Su Puño Y Su Palma Mientras Cerraba Los Ojos Por Unos Instantes Mientras Meditaba….Después De Unos Momentos Rubí Abrió Nuevamente Los Ojos Los Cuáles Habían Regresado A Su Color Original Plata A La Vez Que Ya No Mostraba Esa Sádica Expresión En Su Rostro Todo A La Vez Que Dejaba Salir Un Largo Respiro

 **RUBÍ:** Nunca Creí Que El Usar El Suero O Droga **"Linker Line"** Tuviera Este Efecto Secundario Bueno Al Menos La Doctora Ryoko Y El Maestro Gungnir Me Enseñaron A Dominarlo (Suspiro) Bueno Es Hora De Proseguir / Dijo Rubí Mientras Se Subía Nuevamente A Su Motocicleta

… **¡RUNN!... …¡RUNN!... …¡RUNN!... …¡RUNN!... …¡RUNN!... …¡RUNN!...¡ROUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!...**

Velozmente Rubí Dejaba Los Bajos Suburbios De La Capital De Atlas Con Suma Facilidad Maniobraba Por Las Angostas Y Estrechas Calles De La Ciudad Mientras Iba Manejando Rubí Trataba De Comunicarse Con Su Equipo

 **RUBÍ:** Aquí Rubí ¿Equipo Me Copian?...Cambio

… _. "Te Escuchamos Amiga Aquí Penny Estamos Sobre Volando Los Cielos De La Ciudad De Atlas..."_

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Cómo Les Fue Con Las Fases De La **"Operación Leviatán"**?...¿Algún Problema O Inconveniente?...

… _. "Sin Problema Alguno Rubí Velvet Y Yo Pudimos Completar La Fase 1 De La Operación, Jaune Completo Con Éxito La Fase 2 De La Operación A Un Que No Creerás El Destrozo Que Hizo Allá Abajo…"_

… _.. "¡Hey! Te Recuerdo Que Estuve Luchando Contra Una Docenas De Beawolf Y Una Manada De Ursas"….._

 **RUBÍ:** Entonces Informo Que La Fase 3 De La Operación A Sido Completada Con Éxito, Bien Hecho Equipo Pasen A Subir Toda Esa Información A La Web Y Envíenle Parte De La Información A Nuestra Chica Gato / Dijo Rubí

… " _Ok Rubí Nos Encargaremos De Ese Último Detalle…¿Qué Piensas Hacer?"…_

 **RUBÍ:** Hacerle Una Pequeña Visita A Cierta "Reina Del Hielo" Y Dejarle Un Poco Claro Ciertos Asuntos Así Que No Tarden Nos Vemos En 3 Horas 15 Minutos 45 Segundos / Dijo Rubí Con Emoción

… " _Entendido Estaremos Allí….Suerte Rubí…Cambio Y Fuera"…._

Habiendo Cortado La Transmisión Rubí Acelero A Fondo Para Llegar A Cierto Castillo Que Se Encontraba En Las Cercanías De La Capital De Atlas Siendo Propiedad De Una De Las Familias Más Ricas Y Poderosas De Atlas La Familia **"Schnee"** Dueños Y Propietarios De La **"S.D.C."** Y De Industrias **"Schnee"** Los Mayores Productores De Dust, Rubí Estaba Al Tanto De Que En Estos Momentos Winter La Hermana Mayor De Weiss Estaría Presente Cosa Que Le Emocionaba Ya Que Así Probaría Su Habilidad Mágica De Círculos Mágicos Contras Los Glifos Místicos De Las Schnee Y Saber Que Tan Poderosos Son Cada Uno, Por Otro Lado Si Pudiera Toparse Con Weiss Sin Interrupción Alguna Sería Mucho Mejor Pero Descartaba Esa Idea Con Todo Lo Que Vendría A Continuación.

 **CASTILLO DE LA FAMILIA "SCHNEE" / DESPACHO DE JACQUES SCHNEE**

Si Por Algo Se Ha Caracterizado El Líder De La Familia Schnee Es Por Ser Un Hombre Estoico Y Con Un Gran Manejo De La Capacidad Empresarial Y Laboral Además De Mantener Un Porte Perfectamente Profesional….Pero Justo En Estos Momentos De Encontraba Coléricamente Furioso A Tal Grado Que Hasta Su Rostro Estaba Rojo De La Ira A Un Ante La Presencia De Un Hombre De Traje Gris Y Corbata Blanca Y De Cierta Mujer Peli Blanca Oji Azul De Porte Algo Militar

 **JACQUES:** ¡¿Cómo Es Posible Que Esto Esté Pasando?!...¡Con Un Maldito Demonio!...¡¿Cómo Fue Que La Mayor Y Mejor Mina De Dust De La **"S.D.C."** Haya Sido Destruida En Cuestión De Minutos?! / Gritaba Histérico Jacques Mientras Azotaba Sus Manos Contra Su Escritorio

-Señor Jacques No Solo Fue Mina Principal Si No Que También Cortaron Las Vías Del Tren Que Suministra El Dust A Nuestras Fábricas Además Destruyeron Los Principales Trenes De Carga Que Transportan El Dust Procesado / Respondió Uno De Los Supervisores De La Compañía

 **JACQUES:** ¡¿Ya Averiguaron Quienes Fueron Los Responsables?! / Exigió El

-Me Temo Que No Señor Jacques Sea Quienes Hayan Sido Lo Hicieron De Manera Rápida ¿Qué Opina De Esto Señorita Winter? / Contesto El Supervisor Mientras Hablaba Con La Mujer A Lado De El

 **WINTER:** Tampoco Hay Pista Alguna De Quienes Hayan Sido Pero Sea Quien Sea Sabía Que Esas Líneas De Trenes Que Suministran El Dust A Nuestras Fábricas Eran Constantemente Asaltada Y Atacadas Por El **"White Fang"** / Dijo Calmadamente Mientras Bebía Una Taza De Te

 **JACQUES:** ¡Estoy Seguro De Que Fueron Esos Sucios Y Salvajes Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Solo Ellos Se Beneficiarían De Esto!...¡Winter Contacta Con Ironwood Que Proceda Inmediatamente!... / Decía Jacques A Un Iracundo Pero Alegre De Saber Quiénes Eran Posiblemente Los Culpables A Un Si No Los Fueran

 **Winter:** Padre Debo De Informarte Que No Es Posible Que Hayan Sido Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** No En Esta Ocasión Tal Vez Sean Los Responsables De Los Robos Ocurridos Semanas Atrás / Decía Winter Con Serenidad

 **JACQUES:** ¡Queee!...¿Cómo Es Posible Que Ni Siquiera Sean Ellos Los Responsables?...¿Cómo Estas Tan Segura Winter? / Exigía Jacques A Un Con El Ceño Fruncido…

 **WINTER:** Eso Es Sencillo Padre El **"White Fang"** Que Opera En Atlas Fue Atacado Ferozmente Por **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Hace Algunas Horas Al Parecer Tenían Su Escondite En Los Viejos Atracaderos Del Muelle Que Esta En Los Bajos Suburbios Todo El Lugar Quedo Completamente Destrozado Y En Llamas, La Policía Y Las Fuerzas Armadas De Atlas Pusieron Bajo Arresto A Varios Faunos Que Se Entregaron, Hubo Decenas De Heridos Además Se Encontró Que Esos Faunos Tenían Un Túnel Subterráneo Algo Viejo Pero Funcional Tal Parece Que Así Movían Todo El Dust Robado Según Nuestras Investigaciones Y La De Algunos Testigos **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Ya Los Tenia Localizados Al Parecer Trataron De Repelerla Pero Fracasaron Y Ella Los Siguió Hasta Toparse Con Ese Tren Que Estaba Cargado De Armas, Municiones, Entre Otros Objetos Pero Lo Más Sorprendente Fue Que Incautamos Armas Que Son Del Ejercito De Atlas Junto Algunos Prototipos De Los Nuevos Paladines Los Cuáles Tenían El Logo Del **"White Fang"** Parece Ser Que **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Dedujo Lo Que Harían Con Ese Armamento Así Que Lo Destruyo Todo, También Encontramos A Un Fauno Que Según Su Arrestados Colegas Él Estaba A Cargo De Dicha Operación Por Como Se Veía Lo Torturaron Rápida Y Dolorosamente, Presentaba Quemaduras De 2do Grado En Una Pierna Izquierda Y Brazo Derecho, Presentaba Dislocación De Un A Mano, Presentaba Hematomas Por Todo Su Cuerpo, Algunas Costillas Rotas Y Le Faltaban Algunos Dientes Tal Vez Por La Cadena Que Tenia En La Boca Como Mordaza, Según Inteligencia **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Le Saco Mucha Información Usando Algún Método Desconocido Ya Que Nuestros Agentes Muy Apenas Le Sacaron Poca Información / Termino De Decir Winter Dejando Sorprendidos A Ambos Hombres Y A Cierta Peli Blanca Que Estaba Escuchando A Escondidas

 **JACQUES:** ¡¿Entonces Quién Fue El Que Destruyo Mi Mejor Mina De Dust Y Las Vías De Los Trenes Que Transportan El Dust Hacia Nuestras Fábricas?! / Decían A Un Alterado Jacques Schnee A Lo Que Winter Se Masajeo Las Cienes Y Su Supervisor Negaba Con La Cabeza

 **WINTER:** Al Parecer Quien Lo Hizo Sabía Que El **"White Fang"** Se Suministraba De Dust A Partir De Esas Rutas Por Donde Pasaban Los Trenes De La **"S.D.C."** No Estoy Segura Si **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Fue Parte Del Tablero De Ajedrez O Fue En Realidad Fue Quién Organizo Todo Esto Pero Descarto Esa Idea Ya Que Por El Momento Ya Que **"La Rosa De Fuego"** No Tiene Al Personal Calificado Para Esto Además Necesitaría De Infiltrados, Vehículos Especiales, Contactos Y Grandes Cantidades De Efectivo Cosa Que Por El Momento A Un No Tiene Pero No Creo Que Tarde En Obtenerlos

 **JACQUES:** ¡Maldición!...¡Ahora No Se De Quien Debo Cuidarme Si Del **"White Fang"** O De **"La Rosa De Fuego"** O De Un Enemigo Desconocido **!...¡Maldita Sea!**...Necesito Un Trago… / Dijo El Mientras Se Levantaba De Su Asiendo Caminando Hacia Un Pequeño Mini Bar Que Tenía En Su Despacho Sirviéndose Una Copa

 **WINTER:** Si Eso Es Todo Lo Que Desea Saber Padre Me Retiro Todavía Tengo Que Entregar Un Informe Al General Ironwood / Dijo Mientras Comenzaba A Levantarse De Pie

… **..¡RIPPP!...¡RIPPPP!...** De Repente Comenzó Vibrar El Scroll Del Supervisor Que Estaba Presente Quién Rápidamente Contesto…

-Diga?...¡¿ **Queee**?!...¡¿Cómo Es Que Se Filtró Toda Esa Información Al Publico Y A Los Medios?!...Sí…Yo Le Informo / Respondió El Supervisor De Manera Rápida.

 **JACQUES:** Y ¿Ahora Que Sucede? / Pregunto El Schnee Mientras Bebía Su Segunda Copa De Whysky

-Señor Jacques…Me Acaban De Informar Que De Alguna Manera La Información De Los Acontecimiento Que Acaban De Ocurrir Hace Unas Horas A Sido Subida A La Web Y A Todos Los Medios De Comunicación Incluso Subieron Y Enviaron Documentos E Información Relevante Acerca De Las Condiciones Laborales De Los Trabajadores De Las Minas Que Tiene La **"S.D.C."** Así Como Los Tratos A Estos, También Se Reportó La Intervención De **"La Rosa De Fuego"** En Estos Acontecimientos Con Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Al Parecer Señor Jacques Todo Esto Era Un Plan Completamente Elaborado / Dijo El Supervisor Sudando A Mares Mientras Winter Se Sorprendió Por Como Todo Se Había Salido De Control Incluso Weiss Quedo En Show Al Escuchar Eso

 **JACQUES:** ¡Con Un Maldito Demonio!...¿Cómo Fue Que Todo Eso Se Filtró A La Web? Si Fue Hace Unas Horas…..¡Esto Es Malo Eso Solo Atraerá A Los Reporteros A Mi Puerta…¡Llama A Mis Abogados!...Tenemos Que Solucionar Esto Lo Más Rápido Posible ¡De Ser Necesario Contacta Con Nuestros Inversionistas! / Dijo Jacques

-¡Como Ordene Señor Jacques Me Pondré En Contacto Con Todos Ellos!...Con Su Permiso Me Retiro / Dijo El Supervisor Mientras Comenzaba A Retirase Del Despacho De Jacques, A Lo Que Weiss Decidió Que Había Escuchado Suficiente Se Retiró Rápidamente A Su Habitación

 **WINTER:** Supongo Que Tendrá Un Día Muy Ocupado Y Movido Padre Si Es Así Me Retiro Que Tenga Un Buen Día / Dijo Winter Mientras Se Retiraba Comentario Que No Le Hizo Gracia A Jacques

 **JACQUES:** (Suspiro)….Esto Es Una Verdadera Catástrofe Para Los "Schnee" / Dijo Para Si Mismo Mientras Tomaba Otra Copa

…

En Los Pasillos Del Castillo Weiss Caminaba Muy Pensativa En Todo Lo Que Había Sucedido En Las Últimas Horas Del Día El Ataque A Las Minas De La **"S.D.C."** , La Destrucción De Las Vías De Los Trenes Que Transportaban El Dust A Las Fabricas De Los Schnee, El Ataque Que Sufrieron El **"White Fang"** Por Parte De **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Y Posiblemente De La **"División R.P.S.A."** (Raptor), Luego Lo De La Información Subida A La Web Y A Los Medios Había Mucho Para Que Pensar Ya Que Todo Eso De Alguna Manera Involucraba A Los **"Schnee"** Pero La Pregunta Que Se Hacia Así Misma Weiss ¿En Realidad Le Importaba? Desde Que Había Recibido Esa Extraña Carta Donde Le Explicaba Ciertos Detalles Que Su Familia Escondía Así Como La Situación De Los Trabajadores De La **"S.C.D."** Que En Un Futuro Se Revelarían, Luego Estaba Lo De Los Turbios Negocios De Su Padre Cosa Que Le Incomodaba Un Poco Y Le Preocupaba De Cierta Manera.

Tan Centrada Estaba En Sus Pensamientos Que Cuando Llego A Su Habitación Entro Sin Siquiera Darse Cuenta De La Presencia De Alguien Más Alguien Hasta Que Noto Su Presencia, Quién Estaba Viendo Hacia La Ventana Que Daba A Un Pequeño Jardín Esta Persona Vestía Una Capa Roja Con Capucha Que Le Cubría La Cabeza Y El Rostro A La Mitad Dejando Ver Sus Labios, Su Atuendo Era Un Corsé Blanco Con Rojo A Juego Con Una Falda Blanca De Bordes Rojos Y Unas Medias Negras A Medio Muslo Junto Con Unas Botas De Tacón Color Blancas Con Rojo Weiss No Le Fue Difícil Saber De Quien Se Trataba Había Oído Mucho De Ella En Estas Últimas Semanas

 **WEISS:** ¡Tú!...¿Se Puede Saber Que Hace **"La Rosa De Fuego"** En Mi Casa? Más Bien En Mi Habitación / Dijo Weiss Con Su Típica Actitud Pero Por Dentro Estaba Nerviosa De Que Ella Estuviera En Su Habitación Disimuladamente Acerco Su Mano A Su Espada Por Si Fuera Necesario Cosa Que Rubí Noto

-¿Así Es Como Saludas A Tus Amigos? Weiss A Nadie Le Gustaría La Idea De Ser Empalado Por Una Espada…..¿Por Cierto Veo Que Haz Estado Leyendo Mucho La Carta Que Te Envié No? / Dijo Rubí Mirando Por Su Hombro A Weiss

 **WEISS:** ¿Cómo Que Amigos?...¡Espera Un Minuto!...¡Tú Fuiste Quien Me Envió Esa Dichosa Carta!...¿Acaso Eres **W. Rose**? / Preguntaba Weiss Un Poco Asombrada Al Saber Que La Misma Rosa De Fuego La Había Contactado Tiempo Atrás

-¡Vaya Era De Esperarse De La Reina Del Hielo Sumamente Atenta!...Si En Efecto Yo Fui Quien Te Envió Esa Carta, Permíteme Presentarme Me Como **Weiss** **Rose** Mejor Conocida Como **"La Rosa De Fuego"** / Dijo Rubí Mientras Se Quitaba La Capucha De Su Roja Capa Mostrando Su Largo Y Rojo Cabello Y Sus Ojos Ámbar

 **N / A:** A Partir De Este Momento Llamare A Rubí Con El Seudónimo De **Weiss** Para Mantener Su Tapadera

 **WEISS:** ¡Espera! ¿Cómo Que Te Llamas Igual Que Yo? / Pregunto Escéptica Weiss A Rubí

 **WEISS:** Simple Es El Nombre Con El Que Decido Presentarme En Cuanto Al Otro Nombre De Pila "Rose" Me Lo Puse En Memoria De Una Gran Amiga A La Que Admiraba Tal Vez Hayas O Puede Que Escuches Hablar De Ella "Summer Rose" Pero Bueno Me Estoy Saliendo Del Tema, La Cosa Es Que Vine A Hablar Contigo Weiss Acerca De Algo Que Puede Que Te Interese / Dijo Rubí Seriamente

 **WEISS:** ¿Cómo Está Eso De Que Me Concierne?...¿Exactamente A Que Te Refieres? / Dijo Weiss Con Un Poco De Duda Ya Que Según Recordaba **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Jaqueo Los Servidores De Su Familia Y De Su Compañía Así Como El Servidor Privado De Su Padre

 **WEISS:** Me Refiero A Que Cuando Ingrese Al Servidor De Tu Padre Me Encontré Con Una Documentación E Información En Donde Tu Propio Padre Te Deshereda De La Parte Que Te Correspondía Por Derecho, Dándole Tu Puesto Como Heredero A Tu Hermano Menor Mientras Que El Mismo Hacía Planes De Ofrecer Tu Mano En Un Matrimonio Político Con Los Hijos De Algunos De Sus Socios Inversionistas Y Políticos / Dijo Rubí Sin Pelos En La Lengua

La Expresión De Weiss La Cuál Era De Cautela Paso A Una De Asombro Y Shock Emocional Por Lo Anteriormente Dicho Por Rubí Tan Perpleja Quedo Que No Se Percató De Como Comenzaba A Llorar Mientras Unos Temblores Se Manifestaban En Su Cuerpo Y Apretando Los Dientes Con Rabia Y Enojo Encaro A Rubí Mientras Gritaba

 **WEISS: ¡Mentira!...¡Mientes Eso Es Imposible!**...¡¿Qué Es Lo Que Quieres En Realidad Estúpida?...Además Conozco A Mi Padre He Trabajado Duro Para Ganarme Su Reconocimiento, He Estudiado El Negocio Familiar Incluso Hasta He Llegado A Considerar Entrar A La Academia De Cazadores De Atlas…¡No Te Creo Nada De Lo Qué Me Dices!... / Gritaba Weiss Mientras Tomaba A Rubí Por El Cuello De Su Chaqueta

 **WEISS:** (Lo Siento Mucho Weiss No Era Mi Intención Hacerte Sufrir Con Todo Esto Pero Solo Así Podrás Tener La Libertad Que Tanto Anéelas, Ser Tu Misma Sin Tener Que Engañarte A Ti Misma)…¿Y Si Te Dijera Que Tengo Pruebas?...¿Me Creerías A Un Qué Fuera Un Poco?...Solo Te Pido Que Mes El Beneficio De La Duda… / Pensaba Rubí Mientras Le Hablaba A Weiss Con Suma Tranquilidad

Al Parecer Esas Palabras Que Dijo Rubí Habían Sido Un Catalizador Para Que La Ira De Weiss Estallara Así Que Soltando A Rubí Y Alejándose Rápidamente Hacía Un Escritorio Que Tenía En Su Cuarto Rápidamente Abrió Una Larga Caja De La Cuál Saco Una Bella Espada De Estoque La Cuál Tenia Un Especie De Empuñadura Con Un Selector De Polvo El Cuál Parecía Revolver, Sin Pensar En Ninguna Estrategia Weiss Se Lanzó Contra Rubí Quién No Hizo Intento Alguno De Esquivar Dicho Estoque Ya Que Conocía A La Perfección El Estilo De Lucha De Weiss Además De Su Espada

 **WEISS:** ¡Prepárate Para Pagar Por Tu Osadía!... **¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...**

Usando Sus Glifos Weiss Se Movió Rápidamente Contra Rubí Mientras Seleccionaba Con El Revolver De Su Espada Un Poco De Dust El Cuál Cambio De Color La Hoja De La Espada A Un Rojo Un Poco Oscuro Y Sin Perder Tiempo Weiss Comenzó A Atacar A Rubí Con Una Serie De Estoques **….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS! ….¡ZASS!...**.Los Cuáles Rubí Evadía Sin Preocupación Alguna Mientras Recordaba Viejos Recuerdos De Sus Días En Beacom Así Que En Un Movimiento De Audacia.

… **..¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZ!...** Rubí Había Atrapado La Espada De Weiss Con Una De Sus Manos La Cuál Se Encontraba Cubierta Por Uno De Sus Guanteles Dorados Ante El Asombro De Weiss Quien No Podía Creer Como Alguien Había Detenido Uno De Sus Estoques Tan Fácilmente Y Sin Ninguna Herida Pero Su Sorpresa Se Vio Interrumpida Cuando Rubí Comenzó A Hablarle

 **WEISS:** Como Amiga Te Recomiendo Un Pequeño Concejo Weiss…..Nunca Luches Segada Por La Ira Y La Rabia….Ya Que Eso Te Hace Predecible Contra Tus Oponentes Y ¡Puedes Terminar Gravemente Herida O Muerta!... **..¡PAAMMM!** / Dijo Rubí A Weiss Para Luego Arrojarle Una Patada En El Estómago Haciendo Que Weiss Cayera Sobre Su Escritorio Bruscamente

 **WEISS:** ¡ **Auch**!...Eso Dolió…Un Momento ¿Cómo Es Que Detuviste El Estoque De Mi Espada?

 **WEISS:** Nada Que El Trabajo Duro Y Mucho Entrenamiento No Resuelvan / Dijo Una Rubí Sonriente Cabreando Un Poco Más A Weiss

Levantándose Algo Adolorida Weiss Volvió A Tomar Una Pose De Combate Mientras Que Hacía Unas Señas Con Los Dedos De Su Mano Izquierda Y Su Espada Un Gran Glifo Místico Aparecio Debajo De Weiss Abarcando Toda La Habitación Mientras A La Vez Aparecía Otros 2 Glifos Cerca De Weiss Quién En Un Rápido Movimiento Se Acercó A Rubí Quién Veía Con Fascinación Los Glifos De Weiss, Weiss Viendo Su Oportunidad Se Lanzó Batiendo La Hoja De Su Espada Contra Rubí Quien Solo Vio Como Weiss Se Acercaba Para Asestarle Un Estoque Letal Ya Que Conocía Dicho Movimiento Así Que Dando Un Leve Suspiro Rubí Decidió Pasar Al Mismo Estilo

… **.¡CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!...** Sin Que Weiss Pudiera Creerlo Vio Como Uno De Sus Mejores Ataques Había Sido Bloqueado Por Rubí Como Si Nada Usando Una Hermosa Pero Extraña Espada La Cuál Daba Una Sensación Imponente Y Poderosa Lo Que Más Le Llamo La Atención A Weiss Fue El Diseño De Esa Espada Ya Que Tenia Ciertas Similitudes Con La De Ella Siendo Únicamente La Parte Del Revolver En Color Negro Que Estaba En La Empuñadura Y El Color De La Hoja De La Espada En La Cuál Había Varías Inscripciones Doradas Cosa Que Le Daba Un Elegante Toque, La Gran Empuñadura Negra En La Que Estaba Grabada Un Dragón Occidental Y La Ancha Y Afilada Hoja De La Espada La Cuál Brillaba Como Si Hubiera Sido Pulida Recientemente

 **WEISS:** Supongo Que Haz Quedado Impresionada Por Esta Singular Espada ¿No Weiss?...Bueno Tomo Ese Silencio Como Un Sí…..Te Presento Una De Mis Creaciones En Conjunto…Esta Belleza Se Llama **….. "Scarnasther"…..** / Dijo Rubí Mientras Recorría Con Dedos De Su Mano La Roja Hoja De Su Espada

 **WEISS:** (No Se Por Qué Pero Debo De Evitar El Corte De Esa Espada) / Pensaba Weiss Mientras Tomaba Distancia De Rubí

 **WEISS:** ¿Weiss Ya Haz Considerado En Creer Lo Que Te He Dicho? / Decía Rubí Mientras Tenía Ambas Manos Sobre La Empuñadura De Su Espada Que Había Clavado En El Suelo A Modo De Bastón

 **WEISS:** ¡ **GRRR**!...Sabes Que Me Es Difícil Creerte Lo Que Me Has Dicho A Un Si Tuvieras Pruebas No Pienso Confiar En Una Mercenaria Y Asesina….A Un Que No Me Molesta Eso Último Ya Que Al Menos Lo Haz Hecho Por Razones Justas, Pero A Un Así No Te Puedo Creer Así Como Así **"Rosa De Fuego"** / Dijo Weiss Seriamente Como Toda Schnee Sin Dejar De Mirar A Rubí

Rubí Contemplaba La Resolución De Weiss Pese A Que Le Había Llamado Mercenaria Y Asesina No Le Molesto En Absoluto Ya Que Cuando Inicio Esto Sabía Que No Había Marcha Atrás Al Menos Su Mejor Amiga No Le Recriminaba Lo Segundo, Por Otro Lado Rubí Pudo Notar En La Mirada De Weiss Como Ella Tenía Una Lucha Interna En Creer Todo Lo Que Ella Había Dicho…Pero Su Orgullo Como Schnee Le Impedía Aceptar Ese Crudo Hecho Por Lo Que Rubí Pensaba Como Haría Entrar En Razón A Weiss Hasta Que Recordó Cierta Vez Que Su Maestro Habakiri Tuvo Una Pequeña Conversación Con Ella.

 **(FLASH BACK – EN ALGÚN PUNTO DEL ENTRENAMIENTO DE RUBÍ)**

En Lo Que Parecía Un Hermoso Jardín Rodeando De Hermosas Y Exóticas Plantas Había Varios Estanques Rodeados De Rocas De Varios Tamaños En Esos Estanques Se Podían Ver Que Había Lirios Con Algunos Pequeños Animales Como Peces De Distintos Colores, Ranas, Sapos Y Una Que Otra Garza Pero Lo Que Llamaba Más La Atención Era Que En Medio Del Estanque Más Grande Se Encontraban 2 Chicas Sentadas Sobre Unas Rocas Una Peli Azul Quién Tenía Una Katana Enfundada Sobre Sus Rodillas La Otra Era Una Peli Negra De Mechones Rojos Quien Tenía Sobre Sus Rodillas Una Espada Un Poco Larga Color Rojo Con Detalles En Negro Y Dorado, Ambas Vestían Blancas Ropas Holgadas Llamadas Yukata Al Parecer Meditaban Pese A Que Estaban Empapadas De Agua Pero Eso No Las Molestaba Hasta Que Una De Ellas Abrió Los Ojos Los Cuáles Eran De Color Azul Cian Al Igual Que La Otra Chica Los Abría Siendo Estos Plateados Como La Luna Misma.

Esto Eran Las Meditaciones Rutinarias Que Tenia Rubí Con La Reliquia De Habakiri Todos Los Días Ya Que Eran Necesario Para Tratar Con Cierto Efecto Secundario Que Había Surgido En Rubí Hace Tiempo

 **HIBAKIRI:** Bien Es Suficiente Por Hoy Señorita Rose Veo Que Ha Estado Progresando / Dijo La Peli Azul Mientras Miraba A Rubí Quién Asentía

 **RUBÍ:** Gracias Por El Cumplido Maestro Habakiri Debo Agradecer Sus Constantes Clases De Meditación Me Han Ayudado Mucho Con Ese Pequeño Problema / Dijo Rubí Con Una Sonrisa Alegre

 **HIBAKIRI:** De Nada Además Esto Era Necesario A Un Si Tuvieras O No Ese Pequeño Problema…Recuerda Que Un Guerrero Nunca Debe Dejarse Corromper Por Su Poder Ya Que Se Vuelve Alguien Arrogante, Engreído, Sínico Y Sin Honor Incluso Hasta Convertirse En Lo Que Siempre Odio O Enfrento…..Un Monstruo… / Decía Sabiamente Habakiri Cosa Que Rubí Había Aprendido En Estos Años De Tanto Escucharla

 **RUBÍ:** Por Cierto Maestro Habakiri Tengo Una Pequeña Duda Que Me Ha Rondado Durante Mi Entrenamiento Con El Maestro Ichaival…

 **HABAKIRI:** Dime Tu Duda Posiblemente Te Pueda Orientar O Ayudar / Dijo Ella A Su Aprendiz

 **RUBÍ:** Bueno La Cosa Resulta Así En Una Batalla Contra Mi Oponente Necesito Decirle Cierta Información O Palabras Para Que Me Escuche Pero Como Es Alguien Muy Orgulloso Se Niega A Escucharme O Dejarme Hablar…¿Cómo Puedo Hacer Que Escuche Mis Palabras Sin Llegar A Herirlo Gravemente O Medio Matarlo En El Proceso? / Dijo Rubí Con Pesar Su Duda

 **HIBAKIRI:** (Pensando)….Si Lo Pones De Esa Manera No Llegaras A Ningún Lado Así A Veces Es Necesario Que Nuestras Habilidades Hablen Por Nosotros Mismos A Un Que La Frase Sería Así: _**"Dejemos Que Nuestras Espadas Hablen Por Nosotros Y Al Final Uno Tendrá Que Escuchar Al Otro"…**_ Esa Sería Una Manera De Resolver El Asunto A Un Que Hay Que Saber Muy Bien En Que Momento Implementarlo Espero Que Haya Resuelto Sus Dudas Señorita Rose / Decía Habakiri Mientras Se Levantaba De Pie Al Igual Que Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** De Hecho Sí…Gracias Por El Consejo Maestro Habakiri / Agradecía Rubí Con Una Leve Reverencia

 **HIBAKIRI:** Bien Si Esas Son Todas Tus Dudas Sera Mejor Que Regreses Con Ichaival Para Continuar Con Tu Entrenamiento Que A Un Falta Un Poco Más

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Ok Seguiré Con Mi Entrenamiento! / Dijo Rubí Con Entusiasmo

Ambas Chicas Saltaron De Las Rocas Al Suelo De Manera Elegante Mientras Comenzaban A Alejarse De Ese Hermoso Jardín Hacia El Lugar Donde Practicaban Sus Entrenamientos.

 **(FIN DE FLASH BACK)**

Habiendo Recordado Ese Importante Consejo Dado Por Su Maestro De Espadas Rubí Decidió Usarlo Con Su Mejor Amiga Y Que Más Así Tal Y Podía Enfrentar A Winter

 **WEISS:** ¡Oi! Weiss Por Como Veo No Vamos A Llegar A Un Punto Si Seguimos Así ¿Por Qué No Dejamos Que Nuestras Habilidades Y Nuestras Espadas Hablen Por Nosotras?...Mi **"Scarnasther"** Contra Tu " **Myrthenaster** " ¿Te Parece Bien? / Hablo Rubí Con Un Toque De Arrogancia Mientras Veía A Weiss

 **WEISS:** ¡Ohh!...Así Que **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Quiere Cruzar Espadas Contra Mí Bueno Si Lo Pones De Esa Manera No Puedo Rechazar Dicha Invitación Así Que Acepto Déjame Aclararte Que He Sido Instruida En Este Estilo De Combate Por Mi Hermana Mayor Y Por Expertos Maestros Particulares / Contesto Weiss Con Una Sonrisa Arrogante Mientras Tomaba Una Pose De Combate Mientras Empuñaba Su Espada Frente A Ella A La Vez Que Con Su Mano Libre Invocaba Varios Glifos Místicos Alrededor De Ella

 **WEISS:** Eso Es Lo Que Quería Escuchar Weiss Supongo Que Yo También Tendré Que Ponerme Un Poco Seria / Dijo Rubí Mientras Se Arrodillaba Como Un Caballero Sobre Una De Sus Rodillas Y Empuñando Su Espada **"Scarnasther"** Inversamente Y Horizontalmente Mientras Ponía Frente A Ella La Otra Mano Haciendo Una Seña Como De Silencio Para Que De Repente Y Ante La Incredibilidad De Weiss Debajo De Rubí Aparecía Un Gran Circulo Mágico Rojo De Bordes Negros El Cuál Tenia Varios Emblemas Como Estrellas, Pentagramas, Pirámides Y Runas En Ellos

 **WEISS:** …¡Imposible!...¿Acaso Eres Una Schnee?...¿Cómo Es Que Puedes Invocar Glifos Místicos? / Decía Weiss Con Asombro Al Ver Tal Habilidad

 **WEISS:** En Eso Te Equivocas Weiss Pese A Que Puedo Hacer Eso No Quiere Decir Que Sea Una Schnee Simplemente Soy Yo, Esto Que Vez Se Llaman "Círculos Mágicos" Algo Similar A Tus Glifos Místicos Pero Muy Diferente A La Vez El Que Los Pueda Invocar Es El Resultado De Tanto Entrenamiento, Esfuerzo, Sangre, Sudor Y Sobre Todo Trabajo Duro / Dijo Rubí Aclarando Las Dudas De Weiss

Weiss Por Primera Vez Estaba Impresionada Por Algo Que Nunca Había Visto Y Solo Había Escuchado De Eso En Viejos Libros De Leyendas Pero Nunca Se Esperó Que Pudiera Ver Tal Habilidad Con Sus Propios Ojos, **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Una Chica Que Aparentaba Casi Su Misma Edad, Era Mercenaria, Asesina, Cazadora, Un Prodigio Y Un Genio, Experta En Armas Y Combate Había Dominado Una Habilidad Que Era Muy Rara En Remant, Por Su Propia Cuenta…Weiss Sabía Ahora Con Seguridad Que **"La Rosa De Fuego"** No Era Alguien A Quien Pudiera Subestimar Así Que Dándole Una Mirada A Su Oponente Quien Recibió Dicha Mirada Esta Le Sonrió Con Emoción Y Como Si Eso Hubiera Sido La Señal Ambas Chicas Se Lanzaron Velozmente Una Contra La Otra Weiss Con Ayuda De Sus Glifos Se Deslizo Como Una Gran Patinadora Mientras Que Rubí Usando El Impulso De Su Semblanza, Ambas Estaban Encaradas Frente A Frente Solo Siendo Separadas Por Unos Cuantos Centímetros Solo Para Que **…..¡CLANN!...** Un Fuerte Choque De Espadas Resonó Por Toda La Habitación Mientras Chispas Sobresalían Ante Ese Choque…..¡ **CLANN!**!...Nuevamente Otro Impacto Entre Espadas **…..¡CLANN!...…..¡CLANN!...…..¡CLANN!...…..¡CLANN!...** Con Movimientos Agiles, Veloces Y Flexibles Ambas Chicas Bloqueaban Los Embates Y Estoques Entre Sí Rubí Bloqueaba Los Estoques De Weiss Mientras Weiss Tenía Problemas Bloqueando Los Cortes Y Estoques Por Parte De Rubí Ya Que Estos Al Ser Rápidos E Impredecibles Debido A La Velocidad De Esta **….…..¡CLANN!...** Girando 180º Grados A La Derecha Weiss Evitaba El Ataque **…¡GRASCH!...** Con Apoyo De Sus Glifos Weiss Hizo Retroceder A Rubí Con Una Ráfaga De Viento Helado Mientras Esta Se Cubría Con Sus Brazos Y Su Roja Capa Siendo Lanzada Contra Un Armario Cercano **…¡CRASH!...** Haciéndolo Pedazos Mientras Ropa Y Zapatos Salían Volando Por Todos Lados, Haciendo Aparecer Un Glifo Sobre El Destrozado Armario Weiss Se Preparaba Para Un Posible Contra Ataque Cosa Que No Tardo En Suceder **….¡RAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS!...** Una Ráfaga Roja Había Salido De Entre Los Escombros Destrozando Todo El Lugar Haciendo Que Weiss Se Hiciera A Un Lado Rápidamente A Un Así Parte De Su Mano Fue Alcanzada Por Esa Ráfaga Solo Para Que Pudiera Ver Lo Siguiente… **.¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!...** La Potente Ráfaga Se Había Convertido En Una Explosión Destruyendo La Ventana Principal De La Habitación De Weiss Junto Con Una Pared Dejando Ahora No Solo Una Destrozada Habitación Si No Que Ahora Tenía Un Enorme Agujero El Cuál Daba Al Patio Trasero, Cosa Que Cierta Peli Blanca No Lo Tomo Muy Bien Que Digamos

 **WEISS:** ¡Por El Amor De Todo El Dust Mi Habitación Es Una Porquería!... **¡ARGG!**...¡Rosa De Fuego Pagaras Por Esto!... **...¡AHORA!...¡CLANN!...**

Justo En El Momento Que Weiss Dijo Eso Giro Sobre Si Misma Bloqueando Un Feroz Corte De La Espada De Rubí Solo Para Que Esta Retrocediera Un Poco

 **WEISS:** Tienes Buenos Reflejos Pero A Ver Que Otros Trucos Tienes Bajo La Manga Weiss Jee Jeee / Dijo Rubí Dando Una Pequeña Risa De Gracia

Cosa Que Cabreo Más A Weiss Quién Hizo Aparecer Un Gran Glifo Frente A Rubí Y Apuntado Su Espada Hacia El Frente De Ese Glifo Comenzaron A Salir Disparados Fuertemente Cristales De Dust Como Si Fueran Balas…Las Cuáles Al Ver Rubí Comenzó A Bloquear Ágilmente Cada Uno De Esos Cristales **…..¡BANG!...¡CRASH!... ¡BANG!...¡CRASH!... ¡BANG!...¡CRASH!... ¡BANG!...¡CRASH!... ¡BANG!...¡CRASH!... ¡BANG!...¡CRASH!... ¡BANG!...¡CRASH!... ¡BANG!...¡CRASH!... ¡BANG!...¡CRASH!... ¡BANG!...¡CRASH!...**

Rubí No Solo Bloqueaba Con Éxito Los Disparaos Si No Que Al Mismo Tiempo Hacía A Añicos Cada Uno De Los Cristales Que Ese Glifo Disparaba Y Solo Eso Si No Que Los Cristales Que Desviaba Impactaban Contra Las Cosa Que Quedaban En La Habitación De Weiss Haciendo Un Destrozo Mucho Más Grande Del Que Ya Había Enfureciendo A Un Más A Weiss

 **WEISS:** ¡Con Un Maldito Demonio Al Menos Puedes Dejar De Destruir Mi Habitación!.. **..¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...**

Las Quejas Y Gritos De Weiss Cayeron En Oídos Sordos De Rubí Quien Se Acercó A Weiss Empuñando Su Espada Con Un Brazo Listo Para Darle Un Gran Golpe A Weiss…Solo Para Ser Detenido Por Uno De Los Tantos Glifos Que Weiss Había Puesto Por Toda La Habitación A Modo De Defensa Logrando Parar A Rubí Unos Instantes Cosa Que Weiss Aprovecho Para Asestarle A Rubí Un Gran Combo De Estoques Por Todo Su Cuerpo **…¡STOC!... …¡STOC!... …¡STOC!... …¡STOC!... …¡STOC!... …¡STOC!... …¡STOC!... …¡STOC!... …¡STOC!... …¡STOC!... …¡STOC!... …¡STOC!... …¡STOC!... …¡STOC!...¡FAAAAAZZZZ!...** Con Un Último Giro Y Usando Otro Glifo Místico Weiss Le Dio Un Poderoso Estoque A Rubí Con Su Espada La Cuál Brillaba En Color Rojo **….¡PAAMMMMMMMMMM!...¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...** Con Ese Último Movimiento Rubí Fue Lanzada De Manera Brutal Contra El Suelo Donde Rodo Sin Detenerse Destrozando Lo Poco Que Quedaba De La Habitación De Weiss Hasta Que Se Estrelló Contra La Puerta Destrozándola Hasta Que Fue A Incrustarse Contra Una De Las Paredes Del Pasillo Levantando Una Gran Capa De Polvo. Mientras Tanto Una Jadeante Weiss Trataba De Mantener Recuperar Aliento

 **WEISS:** ¡Essf!...¡Essf!...¡Essf!...(Rayos No Pensé Que Ella Fuera Demasiada Dura A Un No Entiendo Como Es Que Pudo Soportar Todos Esos Estoques) / Pensaba Weiss Algo Agitada Ya Que No Fue Fácil Igualar La Velocidad De Rubí Con La Suya

… **..¡SFRASH!...¡FAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS!...** Un Fuerte Ruido Acompañado De Un Remolino De Pétalos Que Salió Del Pasillo Llamaron Atención De Weiss Quien Alzo La Mirada Solo Para Ver Como Una Figura Se Acercaba Entre La Espesa Capa De Polvo Murmurando Algo Mientras Se Veía Una Maltratada Capa Roja

 **WEISS** **:** **¡Auch!...** Eso Sí Que Duele Un Poco Y Pensar Que Weiss Se Puede Poner Seria…Bien Es Hora De Pasar A Lo Siguiente **….¡FASSSS!...** / Dijo Rubí Y Con Un Leve Movimiento De Su Espada La Espesa Capa De Polvo Se Dispersó Mostrando A Una Sonriente Rubí Con Solo Unos Cuantos Rasguños Y Su Roja Capa Un Poco Maltratada Dejando Incrédula A Weiss

 **WEISS** **:** ¡¿Cómo Es Que Estas Como Si Nada?!...¡Y Solo Con Esos Simples Rasguños!...Si Claramente Te Lance Con Fuerza Contra La Puerta Y La Pared / Decía Weiss De Manera Impactante A Lo Que Rubí Contesto

 **WEISS:** Es Simple Weiss Al Esquivar La Mayoría De Tus Estoques Pude Evitar Daño Alguno Además De Haber Usado Otra De Mis Habilidades La Cuál Llamo **"Blinder"** Que Viene Siendo Un Especie De Blindaje Corporal Altamente Potente….Por Cierto Yo Que Tu Weiss Revisaría Tu Espada / Dijo Rubí

Weiss Haciendo Caso De Las Palabras De Rubí Reviso Su Espada Solo Para Percatarse De Algo Que La Sorprendió Y Fue Que Su Espada Ahora Presentaba Unas Leves Fisuras Que Abarcaban Toda La Punta De La Espada A La Cuál Le Faltaban Unos Cuantos Pedazos

 **WEISS:** ¡No Puede Ser Imposible! / Grito Weiss Al Ver Lo Dañada Que Se Encontraba La "Myrthenaster"

Rubí Miraba Con Diversión Como Las Armas De Sus Compañeras De Equipo Se Hacían Pedazos En Cada Enfrentamiento Que Tenían Contra Las Armas De Rubí, Viendo Como Weiss Volvía A Poner Una Mueca De Enojo Y Rabia, Rubí Metió Su Mano En Su Pequeña Bolsa Que Traía En La Cintura De La Cuál Saco Un Pequeño Frasco De Dust En Polvo Color Rojo Y Disimuladamente Lo Arrojaba Cerca De Weiss Específicamente Frente A Ella Mientras Esperaba Lo Siguiente

 **WEISS:** ¡Tu!...Pagaras Por Lo Que Le Haz Hecho A Mi Mayor Creación….¡Prepárate Que Te Voy A Dejar Hecha Paleta! / Dijo Una Weiss Muy Cabreada Mientras Aparecía Un Enorme Glifo Debajo De Ella Y Alzando Con Ambas Manos Su Dañada Espada Con La Punta Apuntado Hacía Abajo Donde Se Encontraba El Centro Del Glifo Y Cierto Frasco De Dust Sin Que Se Diera Cuenta

 **WEISS:** ¡Me Importa Un Bledo Si Eres **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Nadie Me Toma El Pelo Por Idiota! / Dijo Weiss Con Enojo Y Clavando Su Espada Hacia El Glifo Para Hacer Su Mejor Ataque Mágico Combinando Sus Glifos Y Algo De Dust Lastima Que Lo Último Que Escucho Antes De Que Todo Se Pusiera Negro **….¡CRACK!...**

… **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!...**

Una Enorme Explosión Voluminosa Pudo Verse Por Todo El Castillo De Los Schnee Llamando La Atención De Todos Los Presentes Mientras Veían Como Algunas Pertenencias Y Muebles Caían Al Suelo Algo Llenos De Carbón Y Otros Chamuscados, Destrozando Gran Parte Del Jardín Que Había Allí **…¡PAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!...** Hasta Que De Repente Cierta Chica Algo Chamuscada De Pelo Blanco Algo Sucia Y Ropa Algo Desordenada Caía De Bruces Contra El Suelo Seguido De Un Aullido De Dolor, A Su Lado Se Encontraba Cierta Chica Peli Roja De Ojos Ámbar Y Capa Roja Que Venia Caminado Como Si Nada

 **WEISS:** Por Eso Mismo Siempre Hay Que Tener En Cuenta Una Estrategia Y Poner Atención En El Campo Y Sus Alrededores…..¿No Crees Weiss? / Decía Rubí A Una Medio Inconsciente Weiss

Para Estos Momentos Ya Todos Los Presentes Que Estaban En La Mansión Debían Haber Sentido Y Escuchado La Potente Explosión Provocada Por Weiss Cosa Que Rubí A Estas Alturas Ya Sabía Y Esperaba Que Cierta Peli Blanca Mayor Apareciera En Estos Momentos Ya Que Según Qcrow En Las Veces Que Hablaba De Sus Aventuras Por Aquí Y Por Haya Le Contaba De Las Ocasiones En Las Que Winter Schnee Le Intentaba Patear El Trasero Además Ser Una Gran Experta En El Arte De Glifos Místicos, En Combate Cuerpo A Cuerpo Y Estratega Según Qcrow, Así Que Esperando A Que Weiss Recuperara Un Poco De Conciencia Rubí Observo El Hermoso Jardín Trasero Que Se Encontraba Perfectamente Ordenado, Limpio Y Bien Podado Incluso Contaba Con Un Quiosco Y Una Fuente, Sin Prisa Alguna Rubí Se Acercó A La Fuente Donde Se Sentó Cruzando Ambas Piernas Y Recargando Ambos Brazos Hacia Atrás Haciendo Que Sus Desarrollados Atributos Resaltasen En Su Apretado Corsé Mientras Miraba Hacia El Cielo De Atlas El Cuál Mostraba Colores Anaranjados Signo Que Se Acercaba Un Lindo Atardecer Mientras Rubí Miraba Ese Atardecer Pensaba Acerca De La Información Que Había Recibido De "Rambler" En La Cuál Se Le Informaba De Una Reunión Entre Los Altos Mandos Del **"White Fang"** Junto A Su Líder Posiblemente Para Tratar Con Sus Recientes Fracasos Y Ataques A Su Organización Según Rambler La Reunión Sería En Mistral Dentro De Una Semana Y Para Bonificar Al Parecer Los Lacayos De Cierta Arpía Estarían Presentes Cosa Que Emocionaba Más A Rubí Ya Que Si Ella Y Su Equipo Tenían Éxito En Atacar Durante Esa Reunión Harían Que Todos Los Planes Del **"White Fang"** Se Vieran Atrasados Por Un Largo Tiempo Además Si Se Enfrentaba Contra Su Líder Adam Taurus Eso Demostraría A Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Que **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Era Un Poderoso Adversario Con El Cuál No Debían Meterse A Menos De Que Quisieran Pagar Las Consecuencias Que Ya De Por Sí Le Temían Y El Otro Asunto Que Tenia Con Los Lacayos De Cinder…¡ **Ohh**!...Rubí Iba A Disfrutar De Un "Agradable" Momento De Caridad Con Ellos Y Por Caridad Se Refiere Le Rompería Ambas Piernas A Mercury Además De Unos Cuantos Huesos De Más Mientras Que A Emerald La Usaría Como Tira Al Blanco Con Cierto Juguetito Que Ella Tenía Entre Manos Sí Sería Una Perfecta Ocasión Para Liberar Algo De Estrés Además Con Eso Le Mandaría Un Claro Mensaje A Cinder…. _**"Si Me Empiezas A Joder, Date Por Muerta"…**_ _._ A Un Que Quizás No La Matara Pero Si La Dejaría Media Muerta Y Una Vez Que Hubiera Completado Esos Asuntos Podría Ingresar A Beacom Y Continuar Con Los Planes Que A Un Tenía En Mente….Pero Por Ahora Tenía Otros Asuntos De Los Cuáles Encargarse **….¡CLANN!...** De La Nada Rubí Bloqueo Una Estocada Con Su Espada Como Si Ya Supiera Que Solo Iba A Pasar Y Como Si No Fuera Nada Observo Como Una Maltratada Weiss Hacia Presión Con Su Dañada Espada

 **WEISS:** Ya Era Hora ¿Qué Te Demoro Tanto Weiss? / Le Preguntaba Rubí A Weiss Quién Tenía El Ceño Fruncido

 **WEISS:** ¡Como Puedes Estar Como Si Nada!...¡No Lo Entiendo!...Ni Siquiera Haz Sudado Ni Una Gota…..Pese A Que Yo He Tenido Maestros Privados Que Me Han Entrenado, He Estudiado Varios Tipos De Lucha Que Se Ajusten A Mí ¡Incluso He Tratado De Imitar El Mismo Estilo De Lucha De Mi Hermana Mayor!...¿Que Acaso No Soy O Sumamente Fuerte Para Que Me Tomes En Serio?... / Decía Weiss Con Rabia A La Vez Que Trataba De Pasar El Bloqueo De Rubí

 **WEISS:** (Suspiro)….Lo Siento Weiss En Verdad Lo Siento…. " **JUMP IMPACT ROSE"…** / Fueron Los Susurros De Rubí

 **WEISS:** ¿Pero Que Demoni-… **¡CLEEEEAAANNN!…..¡SPLAAAAMMMMMM!...¡BLAAAAAAHHHHH!...**

Tan Siquiera Antes De Que Weiss Terminara La Frase Se Pudo Ver Como Con Suma Maestría Rubí Hacia A Un Lado La Dañada Espada De Weiss Y Velozmente Le Encajaba En El Abdomen Un Gran Puñetazo El Cuál Le Saco Todo El Aire A Weiss Mientras La Elevaba Un Poco Hacia Arriba Solo Para Que Le Diera Una Fuerte Patada A Weiss **…¡BLAAAAHHH!...** Seguido De Un Combo De Golpes Y Rodillazos Por Todo El Cuerpo De Weiss Dejándola Algo Aturdida Y Lesionada Ya Que En Varias Partes Del Rostro, Piernas Y Manos Aparecía Moretones Y Hematomas De La Veloz Paliza Que Estaba Sufriendo **….¡SPAAAAMMM!...¡CRASH!...** Weiss Había Caído Fuertemente Contra El Suelo A La Vez Que Su Espada Myrthenaster Se Hacia Añicos De La Punta Cayendo A Un Lado De Una Aturdid Weiss Pero La Cosa No Termino Allí

… **.¡FAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS!...¡PUNCH!...¡FAAAAAAAAAASSS!...¡PUNCH!...¡FAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS!...¡PUNCH!...¡FAAAAAAAASSSSS!...¡PUNCH!...¡FAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS!...¡PUCH!...¡FAAAAAAAASSSSSS!...¡PUCNH!...¡SPAAAAMMMMM!...** Rubí No Termino Allí Ya Que Usando Su Velocidad Se Acercó A Weiss Para Arremeterle Unos Cuantos Golpes Más Fue Tan Rápido Que Solo Se Podía Ver Como Varios Borrones Rojos Levantaban A Weiss Del Suelo Solo Para Ver De Nuevo Ese Mismo Borrón Golpear Unas Cuantas Veces Más A Weiss Quien Solo Podía Gemir Del Dolor Al Ser Golpeada **…¡SPAAAAAAAMMMMM!...** Todo Acabo Cuando Weiss Cayo De Bruces Contra El Suelo Toda Magullada Pero A Un Consiente, Con Las Pocas Fuerzas Que A Un Le Quedaban Weiss Se Puso De Rodillas Muy Apenas Mientras Alzaba Su Mirada Hacia Rubí Quien La Miraba Seriamente Que Sin Más Tomo De Los Hombros A Weiss Sacudiéndola Un Poco Para Que Espabilara

 **WEISS:** Te Digo Algo Weiss Y Te Lo Digo Como Amiga Por Mucho Dinero Que Tengas Para Comprar A Los Mejores Instructores Y Maestros En Las Artes De Combate De Nada Sirve Sin La Previa Experiencia Que Uno Obtiene A Través De Los Fracasos Y Errores, Siempre Haz Sido Una Niña De Papi A La Que Siempre Le Debían Cumplir Con La Mayoría De Sus Caprichos Me Imagino Que Ni Siquiera Haz De Saber Cocinar Algo Y Limpiar Tu Propia Habitación…Incluso Hasta Puedo Decir Que Te La Pasas Engañándote A Ti Misma Pretendiendo Ser La Chica Que Los Demás Quieren Ver Siempre Siguiendo Todo Lo Que Te Dicen Sin Que Siquiera Tomen En Cuenta Tu Propia Decisión…Dime Algo Weiss…..¿Alguna Vez Haz Elegido Algo Por Tu Propia Cuenta A Un Si Te Has Equivocado?...¿Alguna Vez Haz Luchado Con Tu Propio Poder?...O ¿Alguna Vez Haz Logrado Tener Amigos Que Realmente Te Valoren Por Quién Eres Y No Por Tu Apellido?...¡Respóndeme Weiss!...Por Favor…Di Algo.

Weiss Quien Era Sujetada Por Rubí De Los Hombros Había Escuchado Todo Eso Mientras Apretaba Los Dientes Hasta Que De La Comisura De Sus Labios Saliera Un Pequeño Hilo De Sangre, Sus Manos Adoloridas Estaban Hechas Puño De Nos Er Porque Weiss Había Bajado La Cabeza Se Le Podría Ver Llorar…..Y No Por Que **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Le Hubiera Ganado No…..La Razón Era Otra Y Es Que Era Que Ella Había Logrado Ver A Través De Ella Viendo Su Verdadero Ser….El Cuál Era Una Chica Como Todas Con Sueños Y Anhelos De Ser Reconocida Por Su Propia Familia Más Precisamente De Su Padre, Ser Respetada Por Sus Propios Logros Y No Por El Poder De Su Familia, Tener Amigos Que La Valoraran Por Su Persona Y No Por Quien Era Que Era Weiss Schnee Solamente Weiss Así Quería Que Sus Amigos Se Refirieran A Ella, Rubí Notando Como Weiss Apretaba Sus Puños Y Boca Además De Haber Comenzado A Llorar Decidió Soltar Suavemente A Weiss Quién A Un En Lagrimas Respondió A Su Pregunta

 **WEISS:** ¡Sfñi!... ¡Sfñi!... ¡Sfñi!...No Nunca….¡Sfñi!...¡Sfñi!...Siempre He…..¡Sfñi!...Sido La Niña Educada Y Obediente Que Nunca Debe De Contradecir Nada…¡Sfñi!...Siempre He Sido Caprichosa Y Demasiado Orgullosa Por Mi Apellido Como Una Schnee….¡Sfñi!...Siempre Me La Pase Engañándome A Mi Misma Pretendiendo Ser Otra Persona Y Perfecta…¡Sfñi!...Por Eso Mismo Nuca Pude Hacer Amigos Ya Que Por Las Indicaciones De Mi Padre Y De Como Debía De Comportarme Nadie Se Acercaba A Mí…¡Sfñi **!...¡Sí Tienes Toda La Razón Weiss Siempre He Pretendido Ser Otra Cuando Mi Verdadero Yo Lo Encerré En Lo Profundo De Mi Corazón!...** ¡Sfñi!...A Estas Alturas Si Me Dijeran "Reina De Hielo" O "Ángel De Nieve" No Sería Una Mentira **….¡Sfñi!... ¡Sfñi!... ¡Sfñi!...¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGG!...** / Dijo Weiss Mientras A Un Lloraba Pero Dejaba Salir Todo Eso Que Tenía Guardado En Su Corazón.

Sencillamente Weiss Estaba Llorando A Lagrima Viva Ya Que Ella Tuvo Que Ser Apaleada Por Su Propio Oponente Para Que Pudiera Reconocer La Mentira Que Vivía Día A Día Solo Por El Estúpido Orgullo De Su Familia Y Los Idéales Racistas De Su Padre, Siguió Así Hasta Que De Repente Y Para Sorpresa De Ella Pudo Notar Como Rubí Estaba Arrodillada Como Ella Mientras La Abrazaba Fuertemente Tratando De Aliviar Su Dolor

 **WEISS:** Llorar No Siempre Es Sinónimo De Debilidad Ya Que Al Hacer Eso Dejamos Fluir Muchas Emociones Te Lo Digo Por Experiencia Propia….Vamos Deja Salir Todo Ese Dolor Que Hay En Tu Corazón Weiss….Si Necesitas El Hombro De Un Amigo O Amiga En El Cuál Llorar Al Menos Yo Estoy Aquí… / Dijo Rubí Apretando A Un Más El Abrazo Sobre Weiss Ya Que A Rubí También Le Dolía Hacer Sufrir A Su Mejor Amiga

Weiss Al Escuchar Todo Eso Dicho Por Rubí Dejo Salir En Todo Su Llanto Sus Emociones, Dolor Y Angustia Por Primera Vez En Toda Su Vida Weiss Lloraba Con Sinceridad Al Reconocer Su Verdadero Yo El Cuál Gritaba Con Ser Libre…

Después De Unos Cuantos Minutos En El Que Weiss Pudo Desahogarse Emocionalmente Y Sin Que Rubí Dejara De Abrazarla Sintió Como Un Gran Peso Había Sido Retirado De Su Corazón Y De Ella, A Lo Que Rubí Al Darse Cuenta De Cómo Weiss Se Tranquilizó La Soltó Poco A Poco

 **N / A:** A Partir De Este Momento Me Vuelvo A Referir A Rubí Como Rubí Pero Sin Que Ella Diga Su Verdadero Nombre

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Te Encuentras Mejor? / Pregunto Rubí Ya Habiendo Soltado A Weiss

 **WEISS:** ..Sí….Patético ¿No? Donde Quedo La Pretenciosa Niña Orgullosa Y Arrogante Con La Que Te Estabas Enfrentando Hace Unos Cuantos Momentos…..(Suspiro)….Pero Me Da Igual Ya Estoy Harta De Eso / Dijo Weiss Mientras Ponía Una Cara De Indiferencia

 **RUBÍ:** Siendo Así Quisiera Preguntarle A Weiss…Solamente A Weiss Y No A Weiss Schnee / Dijo Rubí Mientras Miraba Suavemente A Weiss Quien Observo Todo El Desastre Que Ella Y Rubí Habían Ocasionado

 **WEISS:** Adelante Dime Ya Para Estas Alturas El Que Mi Padre Me Expulse De La Familia Es Algo Seguro….De Hecho Creo Que Puedo Sacar Provecho De Eso…Bien Dime Que Quieres Preguntarme  Weiss

 **RUBÍ:** De Lo Que Te Mencione Antes De Que Comenzáramos A Pelear Tu Y Yo ¿Me Creerás Ahora?...A Un Si Incluso Tengo Pruebas. / Dijo Rubí Mientras Que De Su Capa Sacaba Una Gran Y Grueso Sobre Amarillo, Una Pequeña Libreta De Cuero Y Una Memoria USB.

Weiss No Dijo Nada Durante Unos Cuantos Minutos En Los Cuáles Había Cerrado Sus Ojos Para Pensarlo Detenidamente Hasta Que Llego A Una Resolución

 **WEISS:** Siendo Una Schnee Me Negaría A Creerlo O Me Seria Difícil Aceptarlo….Pero Ser Una Schnee No Es Algo Que Me Debería Importar Ahora Conociendo La Actitud Y Personalidad De Mi Padre…..Te Creo Absolutamente Lo Que Me Estás Diciendo Además En Una Ocasión Escuche A Escondidas Una De Sus Reuniones Y Me Entere De Muchas Cosas Entre Ello Lo De El Jaqueo A Sus Servidores, El Dinero Robado Además De Unos Cuantos Secretos Industriales, Sus Oscuros Y Turbios Negocios / Decía Weiss Con Calma Como Ya No Importándole Lo Que Su Padre Tramara Total Era Problema De El No De Ella

 **RUBÍ:** …Vaya Estas Un Poco Informada Acerca De Eso / Comento Rubí Con Una Sonrisa

 **WEISS** : HUMM…Es La Ventaja De Que Mi Padre Grite Histéricamente Cuando Eso Sucede…¿Por Cierto Que Hiciste Con Todo Eso Que Robaste De La Compañía De Mi Padre Y De Los Servidores De La Familia? / Pregunto Weiss Con Curiosidad

 **RUBÍ:** Digamos Que Tengo Todo Eso Asegurado En Un Lugar Donde Nadie Puede Acceder A Todo Eso Al Igual Que El Dinero Que Robe Se Encuentra Intacto Ya Que Lo Usare Para Remediar Cierto Mal Que Tu Padre Ocasiono / Dijo Rubí

 **WEISS:** …..¿Ehh?...¿Que Tramas?...Si Se Trata De Joder A Mi Padre Cuenta Conmigo / Decía Weiss Con Una Sonrisa Algo Sínica

 **RUBÍ:** En Ese Caso ¿Por Qué No Le Das Un Vistazo A Esto? / Dijo Rubí Pasándole A Weiss Ese Gran Folder Y Esa Pequeña Libreta De Cuero

Sin Perder Tiempo Weiss Comenzó A Leer Cada Informe Y Reporte Que Venia Dentro De Aquel Sobre Llevándose Consigo Una Gran Sorpresa Al Encontrar Allí Todo Lo Que Rubí Había Bajado De Los Servidores De La **S.D.C.** Y De La Familia Schnee Entre Ello Se Encontraba Los Planos De Cada Fabrica Y Mina Así Como Su Ubicación En Todo Remant, Los Contratos Comerciales Que Con Los Que Contaban, Transacciones, Proyectos Que Financiaban, Entre Otras Muchas Cosas Así Como Como Otros Oscuros Detalles Como El Maltrato Que Sufrían Los Empleados En La Minas Donde Se Explotaba El Dust, Los Bajos Por No Decir Mediocres Sueldos, Oscuros Proyectos Que Fracasaron Y Que Financiaron, Los Sucios Tratos Con Los Primeros Lideres Del **"White Fang"** , El Desvió De Capital A Su Cuenta Privada….Sí La Información Que Weiss Estaba Viendo Podía Hundir A Su Padre En La Ruina Y A Los Schnee En La Vergüenza Total….Pero La Cosa No Termina Allí Ya Que También Encontró Notificaciones Y Actas En Las Que Decía Que Ella Era Desheredara De Su Herencia Como Schnee Y No Contento Con Eso Su Padre Le Arrebataba La Parte Que Le Correspondía De La "Compañía Schnee" Así Como El % Porcentaje Que Se Le Daría Por Derecho Pero La Gota Que Derramo El Vaso Fue Que Su Padre Tenía Planes De Ofrecer La Mano De Su Hija En Un Matrimonio Arreglado Con Fines Políticos Y Financieros Y En Caso De Que Esta Se Negara Su Padre La Expulsaría De La Familia Al Ser "Según" Las Propias Palabras De Jacques Schnee Una Vergüenza Para La Familia Schnee Incluso Había Documentos Que Explicaban A Detalles Su Plan Y Otro En El Que Detallaba Su Decisión Al Hacer Eso Como Cabecilla De La Familia….Weiss Al Terminar De Haber Leído, Examinado Y Analizado Todo Eso Estaba Hecha Una Furia Acompañada De Una Muy Potente Ira Que Amenazaba Con Derretirlo Todo

 **WEISS:** **¡Ese Maldito Desgraciado Infeliz!...¡** No Solo Le Vasto Con Quitarme Mi Herencia, Lo Que Me Correspondía De La **S.D.C**. Si No Que Me Ofrece Como Moneda De Cambio En Maldito Matrimonio Arreglado Por Poder Y Dinero!...¡Que Le Pasa A Ese Maldito Imbécil Para Llegara A Amenazarme Con Expulsarme De La Familia Si Me Niego!...¡ **ARRRGGGGG!...¡Maldito Desgraciado Infeliz!...¡Si Así Lo Quiere Puede Irse A La Mierda!...¡El Junto Con Toda Su Maldita Fortuna Y Prestigio!...¡** Me Importa Un Bledo Si Me Expulsa Que Lo Haga Eso Me Dara La Libertar Para Vivir, Decir, Hacer Lo Que Yo Pienso Y Quiero!... / Gritaba Weiss Canalizando Su Rabia Y Furia En Todos Esos Gritos Mientras Rubí Veía Como Weiss Pateaba Y Aventaba Varios Escombros Por Todas Partes Incluyendo Una Enorme Estatua

Una Vez Que Weiss Se Calmó Nuevamente Soltó Un Bufido Y Suspiro Mientras Su Rostro Regresaba A Sus Colores Normales

 **WEISS:** (Suspiro)…Supongo Que Lo Mejor Sera Que Me Largue De Este Lugar Jeeee Al Parecer Tendré Que Trabajar Por Primera Vez En Mi Vida….Ahh….Pero Con Tal Libertad No Suena Tan Mal…Gracias **"Rosa De Fuego** "…O Mejor Dicho Weiss / Dijo Weiss Mientras Le Agradecía A Rubí Con Una Sonrisa Sincera Cosa Que Rubí Pocas Veces Vio En Su Pasado Futuro

 **RUBÍ:** Weiss Sera Mejor Que Revises La Libreta De Cuero Allí Esta La Solución A Tu Pequeño Problema Además De Que Lo Que Hay Allí Te Pertenece Por Derecho / Dijo Rubí A Lo Que Weiss Reviso Dicha Libreta Solo Para Que Sus Ojos Casi Salieran De Sus Cuencas Y Que Su Mandíbula Cayera Por Los Suelos Lo Que Casi Hace Que Rubí Suelte Un Gran Risa

Dentro De Esa Pequeña Libreta Se Encontraban Las Cuentas Bancarias Donde Se Había Depositado Fuertes Sumas De Dinero Que Correspondían A Un 20 % De Lo Que Lo Que Legalmente Le Correspondía A Weiss Del % Bruto De La Compañía Schnee Como Compensación, Pero Eso No Fue Todo Ya Que También Se Encontraba Otra Cuenta Bancaría A Nombre De Weiss En La Que Se Hallaba Toda La Herencia Que Por Derecho Le Correspondía Dicho Dinero Se Encontraba En Los Bancos De Mistral Y Vale Con Eso Weiss Podía Comenzar Su Vida Independiente De Las Decisiones De Su Padre Cosa Que La Alegro Haciendo Que Una Lagrima Recorriera Su Mejilla

 **WEISS:** ¿P….Er…Pero Cómo?...Pensé Que Todo Ese Dinero Que Habías Sacado Lo Tenias En Un Lugar Seguro Además ¿Cómo Pudiste Recuperar Mi Herencia? / Preguntaba Weiss Algo Asombrada Mientras Limpiaba Sus Lágrimas.

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Qué? Pensaste Que Habría Despilfarrado Todo Ese Dinero Que Obtuve…¡No!...Yo Lo Guarde Sabiendo Que Lo Necesitaría Pero No Para Mí Ya Que Tengo Otras Fuentes De Ingresos Lo Guarde Para Ti Weiss Ya Que Eso Te Pertenece Además Te Hará Falta Para Lo Que Tienes En Mente….¿No?... / Decía Rubí Mientras Alzaba Uno De Sus Dedos Y Sonreía Como Todo Un Genio

 **WEISS:** Pero ¿Pensé Que Habías Dicho Que Usarías Todo Ese Dinero Para Solucionar Cierto Problema En El Que El Idiota De Mi Padre Está Metido? / Dijo Weiss Casi Escupiendo El Mencionar A Su Padre

 **RUBÍ:** De Echo Ya Solucione Una Parte De Ese Problema Y Eso Era Tu Independencia De Tu Padre Y El Que Supieras Lo Que Había Hecho…..Lo Otro Esta Relacionado Con Todos Los Trabajadores De Las Minas De La **S.D.C**. Ya Sean Humanos O Faunos Al Igual Con Los De Las Fabricas Donde Se Procesa El Polvo Dust / Dijo Rubí Como Si De Un Gran Plan Y Estrategia Elaborada Estuviera A Punto De Cumplirse

Weiss Estaba Estupefacta Ante **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Ya Que Resulto Ser Además De Una Gran Guerrera Una Gran Estratega Planificadora Con Gran Precisión Ya Que No Solo Había Jaqueado Los Servidores De Su Padre Y De Su Industria, También Obtuvo El Efectivo Capital Que Su Padre Había Desviado Por Años, Su Herencia Que Le Pertenecía Por Derecho Así Como El % De Esas Acciones (Ganancias) Viera Como Lo Viera Weiss Nunca Fue Rival Para **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Quién La Superaba Por Mucho, No Solo Le Hizo Abrí Los Ojos Y Darse Cuenta De La Farsa De Vida Que Llevaba De Cierta Manera Había Conseguido Su Libertad De Ser Quien Ser Sin Que Su Padre Se Lo Pudiera Impedir Weiss Estaba En Deuda Con Ella Y Tenia Que Agradecérselo

 **WEISS:** …..Haz Hecho Mucho Por Mi  Weiss No Solo Me Abres Los Ojos, Me Informas De Lo Que Mi Padre Planeaba Conmigo, De Alguna Maneras Lograste Que Me Liberara De Mis Ataduras Y Regresaras Mi Herencia….¡En Realidad Te Lo Agradezco Con Todo El Corazón! / Dijo Weiss Mientras Sorpresivamente Abrazaba A Rubí Quien Se Dejó Hacer Dándole Palmaditas En La Espalda A Weiss

 **RUBÍ:** (De Esta Manera Weiss Parece Una Pequeña Niña A Quién Hay Que Consolar…¡Rayos! Me Escuche Como Una Madre Supongo Que Tantos Años Cambian A Una)…Dime Una Última Cosa Weiss ¿Qué Planeas Hacer Ahora Sabiendo Todo Esto? / Pregunto Rubí Mientras Soltaba A Weiss

 **WEISS:** …Simple Disfrutar De Mi Libre Independencia Ser Quien Quiero Ser, Forjar Mi Propio Camino Sin Ninguna Atadura A Los Ideales De Mi Padre…..Siempre Soñé Con Ser Una Fuerte Cazadora Esa Era Una De Mis Metas Con Las Que Quería Obtener El Reconocimiento De Mi Padre Y De Mi Hermana Winter Pero Supongo Que Ahora Eso Se Podrá Convertir En Un Sueño Al Que Puedo Aspirar ¿No Crees Weiss? / Dijo Weiss Con Determinación

 **RUBÍ:** En Eso Estoy De Acuerdo Weiss Tienes Talento Solo Es Cosa De Esforzarse Para Poder Pulir Ese Talento Además Tienes Tus Glifos Místicos Y Tus Conocimientos Académicos Eres Un Prodigio Que Solo Falta Pulir Sus Habilidades / Decía Rubí

 **WEISS:** ¡En Serio Crees Eso! / Pregunto Weiss Con Emoción

 **RUBÍ:** No…No Lo Creo…..Lo Afirmo Y Reconozco, De Hecho Te Recomendaría Que Aplicaras A La Academia De Cazadores De "Beacom" En El Reino De Vale…Si Te Preguntas ¿Por Qué? Es Simple Ambas Sabemos Que Tu Padre Moverá Sus Hilos Para Tenerte Vigilada Si Aplicas En Alguna Academia De Atlas O Mistral Pero "Beacom" Al Ser Una Academia Algo Liberal Estarás Segura Allí Además De Estar Lejos De Tu Padre Dándote Mayor Confianza Y Seguridad Capas Y Hagas Algunos Amigos Allá / Dijo Rubí Con Sinceridad

 **WEISS:** HMMM…..Tomare Muy Seriamente Tu Consejo Weiss Ahora Más Que Nunca Quiero Estar Lejos De Mi Padre Y De Lo Que Tenga Que Ver Con El / Dijo Weiss Con Motivación

 **RUBÍ:** ….."Rose"….A Partir De Este Momento Si Nos Volvemos A Encontrar En Otra Ocasión Ya Sea En Cualquier Lado Llámame Así / Dijo Rubí Mientras Le Daba Una Sonrisa A Su Mejor Amiga

 **WEISS:** Claro…. **"Rose"** …..Nunca Podría Olvidar El Nombre De Una Amiga / Dijo Weiss Mientras Sonreía A Rubí Quién Devolvía El Gesto…

… "********-*********"…

Ambas Se Vieron Interrumpidas Cuando De Repente El Transmisor De Rubí Comenzó A Emitir Estática

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Si Respondan? "Cambio" / Decía Rubí Oprimiendo El Transmisor Que Estaba En Su Cuello

… _.. "¡Hasta Que Al Fin Contestas Rubí Amiga Mía Ya Casi Estamos Cerca Solo Espera Unos 10 Minutos!"….._

… " _Date Prisa Rubí Que Las Cosas En Atlas Van A Ponerse Un Poco Agitadas Por Un Buen Rato"….._

 **RUBÍ:** De Acuerdo Chicos Los Veo En El Punto De Reunión / Dijo Rubí Cortando La Transmisión Con Su Equipo

 **WEISS:** Supongo Que Te Tienes Que Ir ¿No?...Si Es Así Anda Que De Seguro Mi Hermana O Los Guardias Del Castillo No Tardan En Llegar Aquí, Si Vas A La Izquierda Encontraras Una Puerta Que Sale Hacia Los Alrededores Del Castillo / Dijo Weiss Señalando Un Ruta De Escape

 **RUBÍ:** Te Lo Agradezco Weiss Pero Tengo Mi Propia Ruta De Escape / Dijo Rubí Mientras Hacía Desaparecer Su Espada En Un Circulo Mágico

Ambas Chicas Solo Asintieron, A Lo Que Weiss Comenzó A Tomar Distancia De Rubí Ya Que Ella También Tenía Que Irse Cuanto Antes….Sin Embargo No Contaron Con Cierta Peli Blanca Mayor Quién Hacia Acto De Presencia.

… **..¡WEISS!...**

Winter La Hermana Mayor De Weiss Hacía Acto De Presencia En El Destrozado Jardín Viendo Como Había Quedado Tras La Explosión Que Se Había Escuchado Hace Un Rato, Al Llegar Lo Primero Que Vio Fue A Su Hermana Weiss Toda Sucia Con La Ropa Un Poco Chamuscada Y Rasgada Además De Ver A Cierta Peli Roja De Ojos Ámbar Quien Vestía Una Capa Roja, A Quién Rápidamente Identifico Por Su Sobre Salientes Rasgos

 **WINTER: ….¡"La Rosa De Fuego"!...** Weiss ¿Qué Fue Lo Que Sucedió Aquí Y Que Hace Ella Aquí? / Preguntaba Con Sorpresa Winter Mientras Desenfundaba Su Espada La Cuál Parecía Un Luminoso Sable Además De Invocar Con Sus Glifos Un Par De Bestias Hechas De Hielo Las Cuáles Parecían Hombres Lobo

Por Su Parte Rubí Ya No Contaba Con Tiempo Para Otra Batalla A Un Que Quisiera Si Su Equipo Se Dirigía Hacia Ella Era Seguro Que La Última Fase De Su Operación Se Completara Con Éxito Así Que Tendría Que Declinar Ese Duelo Por Muy Tentador.

 **RUBÍ:** Winter Schnee Uno De Los Mejores Oficiales Del General James Ironwood Y Cazadora Por Excelencia ¿A Que Debo El Gusto De Toparme Con Una Reconocida Figura? / Dijo Rubí Con Un Toque De Arrogancia

 **WINTER:** ¡No Juegues Conmigo!...¡Quedas Bajo Arresto Por Los Delitos De Robo De Información La "Dust Company Schnee" Así Como Robo De Bienes Y Efectivo A La Familia Schnee, También Se Anexan Cargos Por Estar Fuera De La Ley Al Confrontar A Miembros Del **"White Fang"** / Dijo Winter Tratando De Sonar Dura Contra Rubí

 **RUBÍ: ¡Ohhh!...** Así Que Cargos Criminales…..Dime Winter Esas Fueron Órdenes Dadas Por El Alto Mando De La Armada De Atlas El General James Ironwood O Por El Corrupto De Tu Padre Quién Sabe Que Sus Turbios Y Sucio Negocios Están A Flote De Luz Ante El Publico Y Para Evitar Eso Te Mando Hacer Su Trabajo Sucio ¿No? / Dijo Rubí Sin Preocupación Alguna

 **WINTER:** ¡Pe…Pero Que Estupidez Estas Diciendo Mocosa!...¡Te Arrestare En Estos Instantes!...¡Weiss Notifica Rápidamente A Nuestro Padre Ahora! / Grito Winter Mientras Tomaba Posición De Combate

Pero No Hubo Respuesta Por Parte De Weiss Quien Solo Comenzó A Caminar Como Si Nada Hacia Su Destrozada Habitación Solo Para Detenerse Unos Instantes Y Lanzarle Una Mirada De Indiferencia A Su Hermana

 **WEISS:** Y ¿Por Qué Razón Debería De Hacer Eso?...Son Problemas Y Asuntos Que El Mismo Busco Cosa Que A Mi No Me Concierne En Lo Más Mínimo Así Que Lidia Con **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Solo No Cometas La Idiotez De Subestimarla Que Te Puede Costar Caro / Dijo Weiss Con Indiferencia Hacía Winter Quién Estaba Impresionada Por Lo Que Su Hermana Menor Decía

 **WINTER:** ¡Pero Que Rayos Dices!...¡Tenemos A Un Criminal Frente A Nosotras Y A Ti Te Da Igual!...¡Que Ella Haya Hurgado En Los Archivos Y Documentos De La Familia Schnee! / Gritaba Winter De Manera Histérica Sin Notar Como Rubí Sacaba Su Guadaña Roja

 **WEISS:** De Hecho….Sí…..Me Da Igual Total No Es Asunto Mío, Ya Que Nuestro Padre Me Desheredo De La Parte Que Me Corresponde Por Derecho, Propuso Mi Mano En Matrimonio Sin Consultármelo En Absoluto Y Para Rematar Dejo Sumamente Claro Que En Caso De No Aceptar Lo Impuesto Por El Me Expulsara De La Familia Así Que Hermana Mía Yo…Ya No Formo Parte De Los Schnee Por Lo Tanto Esos Asuntos Ya No Son De Mi Incumbencia…Sin Más Me Retiro Winter…Nos Vemos Luego…. / Fue Lo Último Que Dijo Weiss Mientras Dejaba A Una Winter En Shock Al Saber Que Su Hermana Menor Supiera Todo Eso.

… **¡ZAAAAASSSSSSSSS!...¡ARGGGGGG!...¡ZAAASSSSSSS!...¡ROOOOAAA!...**

Los Rugidos De Dolor Y De Unos Cortes Llamaron La Atención De Winter Quién Por Estar A Un En Shock Por Lo Dicho Por Weiss No Se Percató De Rubí En Un Rápido Y Letal Movimiento Había Cercenado A Las Bestias De Winter Mientras Estas Caían Al Suelo Hechas Pedazos Ardiendo En Llamas Doradas Ante La Sorpresa De Winter

 **RUBÍ:** Deberías Escuchar A Tu Hermana Al Menos Ella Reconoce Y Acepta Sus Errores / Dijo Rubí Mientras Movía Su Guadaña En Círculos Cosa Que Llamo La Atención De Winter

 **WINTER:** ¿Una Guadaña?...¡ **TSK**!...Lo Que Me Faltaba Toparme Con Otro Loco De Guadaña ¡Ya Suficiente Tengo Con Ese Idiota Y Degenerado De Qcrow! / Decía Winter Con Enojo

 **RUBÍ:** Por Favor Te Pido Amablemente Que No Me Compares Con Ese Cuervo Idiota / Dijo Rubí Seriamente Para Luego Mostrar Una Cara Sádica Cosa Que Perturbo Un Poco A Winter

 **WINTER:** ¡Je….Entonces Demuéstramelo Mocosa **!...¡FAAAAAASSSS!...** / Sin Pensar En Absolutamente Ningún Plan Winter Se Abalanzo Contra Rubí Quién Solo Rodo Los Ojos Con Una Cara De Fastidio

 **RUBÍ:** Lo Siento Winter Pero Tendré Que Pospones Nuestra Batalla En Alguna Otra Ocasión / Dijo Rubí

Así Que Moviéndose A Una Increíble Velocidad Rubí Se Había Sitiado Frente A Una Sorprendida Winter Quién No Se Esperó Que Rubí Aparcería Frente A Ella A Unos Cuantos Centímetros De Ella Debido A Que Winter Salió Disparada Contra Rubí No Pudo Parar Su Carrera Siendo Recibida Por El Potente Golpe De Una Guadaña Roja La Cuál Al Entrar En Contacto Con Winter **….¡SPLAAAAAAAMMMM!...¡CRASH!...**

En Cuestión De Unos Cuantos Segundos Winter Ahora Sumamente Impresionada Había Sido Golpeada Por Una Guadaña Roja Con Negro Con Una Fuerza Abrumadora Contra El Suelo Casi Incrustándola En La Tierra Levantando Una Leve Capa De Polvo

 **WINTER:** (¡Imposible Ningún Ser Humano Debería Tener Semejante Fuerza Y Menos Una Mocosa Como Ella!) / Pensaba Adoloridamente Winter Mientras Trataba De Levantarse Solo Para Darse Cuenta Que No Podía

Debajo De Winter Había In Gran Circulo Mágico Rojo-Negro Que Cuál Brillaba Por Su Intensidad

 **RUBÍ:** Ya Nos Veremos En Otra Ocasión Winter Schnee...

Dijo Rubí Para Que De Repente Con Un Leve Salto Hacia Arriba, A Lo Que Aparecieran Sus Guanteles Dorados Los Cuáles Junto Con Ambas Manos A Modo De Martillo Dejándolos Caer Sobre Una Aturdida Winter Quien Al Ver Como Rubí Estaba A Punto De Golpearla Solo Pudo Gritar.

… **.¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...**

 **RUBÍ: …"IMPACTO EXPLOSÍVO: ¡S2CA!"…**

… **.¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!...**

Una Fuerte Explosión Se Produjo Levantando Una Gran Capa De Polvo En El Destrozado Jardín En El Cuál Solo Había Un Gran Cráter En El Que Se Encontraba Una Muy Herida E Inconsciente Winter Quien Se Veía Con Todo Su Uniforme Quemado, Chamuscado Y Destrozado Por Todas Partes En Especial Su Chaleco Y Camisa, Dejándola Sumamente Herida Por Todas Partes Con Algún Fuerte Golpe O Corte Profundo…

Algo Lejos De Allí Se Podía Observar Cierta Aero Nave Que Surcaba Los Cielos De Atlas A Alta Velocidad Alejándose De La Ciudad De Atlas Mientras Que Sobre La Cubierta De La Aeronave Se Encontraba De Pie Rubí Observando El Hermoso Atardecer

 **RUBÍ:** (Supongo Que Logre Ayudar A Weiss Con Su Problema Solo Espero Luchar Contra Winter En Otra Ocasión) ¡Operación Leviatán Completada! / Dijo Rubí Para Si Misma Mientras La Aero Nave Y Su Equipo Se Alejaban.

 _ **Continuara…...**_

 **NOTA: Bien Con Este Capítulo Termina El Arco De Weiss, Por Como Leyeron O Se Imaginaron Rubí Tiene Una Faceta Algo Sádica Y Perversa Algo Así Como Anko Mitarashi Del Anime De "Naruto" Cosa Que Sumado A Su Imagen Le Da Una Apariencia De Sádica Perversa (Claro En Poco Sentido).**

 **Por Si Lo Notaron La Personalidad De Weiss Cambiara Un Poco Al Ser Expulsada De Su Familia Pero Dándole Así Gran Libertad Para Lo Que Quería Ser, Decir, Opinar, Expresar Ecet.**

 **La Batalla Esperada Entre "La Rosa De Fuego" Vs Adam Taurus Líder Del "White Fang" Sera En El Próximo Capítulo Así Como La Última Misión De La División R.P.S.A. (Raptor) Contra Los Faunos Del "White Fang"….¡Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capítulo!...**


	7. CONFRONTACIÓN EXPLOSIVA ROSA vs COLMILLO

Bueno…Hola A Todos Los Que De Casualidad Hayan Llegado Aquí Para No Hacer Largo El Cuento He Aquí Una Nueva Historia De RWBY Pero Con Un Poco De Trasfondo Oscuro Y Gris…Bueno Tanto Ya Que Quiero Que La Serie Cambio Un Poco Y Sin Más He Aquí…

 **…¡Ahora Sí Continuemos Con El Fic!...**

 **RUBÍ:** ¡No No Me Rendiré No A Un Tengo Que Levantarme Una Vez Más! / Personaje Hablando

 **JAUNE:** (Rubí No Hagas Ninguna Estupidez Aguanta) / Personaje Pensando

" _No A Un No Podemos Darnos El Lujo De Que Saqueen El Lugar"_ / Comunicaciones, Hologramas, Proyecciones

" **Pobre Pequeña Sola E Indefensa Lastima Que Tienes Que Morir Ya Que Me Estorbas"** / Seres Hablando

 **RWBY** No Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Corresponden A Sus Correspondientes Creadores MONTY OZ (R.I.P.).

 _ **CAPITULO VII: UNA CONFRONTACIÓN EXPLOSÍVA (ROSA vs COLMILLO)**_

Había Transcurrido Apenas Una Semana Tras La " **Operación Leviatán"** Por Parte De La **División R.P.S.A.** (Raptor) Y De La **"Rosa De Fuego"** En La Cuál Habían Golpeado Fuertemente A La **S.D.C.** De La Familia Schnee Sacando A Relucir Sus Maltratos Hacia Sus Trabajadores Así Como Los Pésimas Condiciones En Las Que Laboraban…Pero Lo Que Más Sobresalió En Esta Operación Fue Que Gracias A La **División R.P.S.A.** (Raptor) Salió A La Luz Publica Los Malos Tratos De La **S.D.C.** Junto A Los Actos Ilegales De Jacques Schnee Con Los Primeros Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Y Con Algunas Mafias De Atlas, Mistral Y Vale Cosa Que Grave Que Lo Llevo A El A Juicio En Donde También Se Hicieron Presentes La Evidencia De Los Injustos Tratos Y Condiciones A Los Que La **S.D.C.** Sometía A Sus Trabajadores Por Un Miserable Sueldo Todo Junto A Otros Cuantos Cargos Llevaron A Jacques Schnee A Un Juicio Extraordinario Ante El Consejo De Atlas, El General James Ironwood, Los Representantes De Distintas Cortes, Así Como La Presencia De Winter Schnee A Exención De Weiss Schnee Quién Se Había Auto Expulsado De Los Schnee Días Previos Al Ver Todo Lo Que Su Padre Había Ocasionado.

El Juicio De Jacques Schnee Se Había Hecho A Puerta Cerrada Pero Se Había Transmitido Por Varios Canales Ante Todo Atlas Y Parte De Los Reinos De Mistral Y Vale, No Cuesta Decir Que La Fracción Fauno Estaba Indignada Ante El Trato Que Recibían Los Trabajadores Fauno Sabían Que Eran Muy Discriminados En Atlas Pero Las Condiciones En Que Laboraban En La **S.D.C.** Era Por Decirla Miserables Casi Esclavistas Cosa Que No Ayudo Al Mostrar Que Eso También Aplicaba Para Los Otros Trabajadores Humanos Eso Hizo Que Varios Pegaran El Grito Al Cielo Ya Que Atlas Por Muy Discriminadora Que Fuera Con Los Faunos Había Abolido El Esclavismo Hace Mucho Tiempo, Cosa Que Jacques Schnee Por Decirlo Así Estaba Llevando De No Ser Por El Mísero Sueldo Que Le Daba A Sus Empleados, Otra Parte Que Sobre Salió Fue Sus Sucios E Ilegales Negocios Que Había Llevado Alguna Vez Con Los Primeros Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Y Con Las Mafias De Atlas, Cosa Que Prácticamente Casi Lo Lleva A Prisión De No Haber Sido Por Su Gabinete De Abogados Quienes Intercedían Por El A Cada Momento, Después De Un Par De Horas Se Llegó A Otro Tema Y Ese Fue El ¿Por Qué Tenia Minas De Dust En Lugares Estrictamente Prohibidos Y Protegidos Por Leyes Ambientales? Esto Solo Hizo Que Se Abriera Una Nueva Investigación Que Involucraba A La **"Dust Company"** Con Altos Políticos Por Los Cargos De Corrupción Y Lavado De Dinero Lo Que Genero Una Fuerte Disputa Entre Los Políticos Presentes En El Juicio Y Jacques Schnee Quién Afirmaba Firmemente Que Eso Eran Acusaciones Falsas Lastima Que El Consejo De Atlas Tenia Pruebas Concretas, Solidas Por Parte De Los Testigos Y Trabajadores De La S.D.C. Además De Que Algunas Pruebas Fueron Proporcionadas Por Una Fuente Anónima Y Por La Propia Hija De Jacques Schnee Quien Había Enviado Parte De Las Pruebas Que Incriminaban A Su Padre, Al Propio General James Ironwood…..Con Todas Esa Pruebas, Cargos Y Acusaciones El Consejo De Atlas Junto A La Corte Que Había Llevado El Juicio De Jacques Schnee Se Llegó A Una Sentencia En La Cuál Jacques Schnee Haciendo Uso De Sus Influencias Y Moviendo Algunos Hilos Logro Evitar Ir A La Prisión Pero A Un Con Su Gabinete De Abogados No Pudo Evitar Parte De Su Sentencia La Cuál Fue Que: **"La Schnee Dust Company"** Debería Otorgarle A Todos Sus Trabajadores Una Indemnización Y Compensación Por Todos Los Daños Causados A Su Persona Ya Fueran Humanos O Faunos Cosa Que Jacques Schnee Haría A Regañadientes…Sin Saber Que Cierta Peli Roja Ya Se Le Había Adelantado Con Anticipación No Por Nada Le Había Robado Mucho Efectivo.

Lo Siguiente Eran Las Diversas Multas Y Sanciones Que **"La Schnee Dust Company"** Debería Pagar Por Los Daños Causados A Las Áreas Protegidas Y Reservas Naturales En Las Que De Manera Ilegal Había Sustraído O Sustraía Grandes Cantidades De Dust.

Otro Era Que La S.D.C. Sería Sancionada Por Otras Cuantas Multas Más Además De Que A Partir De Ahora Sería Supervisadas Por Parte De La Armada De Atlas En Todas Sus Operaciones Para Evitar Posibles Repeticiones.

Con Todo Eso La Reputación De Jacques Schnee Se Había Ido A La Mierda Ya Que Prácticamente Ante Los Ojos De Algunos Era Un Hombre Vil, Racista, Ambicioso Que Haría Cualquier Cosa Por Poder Y Riquezas Y Para Otros Era Un Hombre Con Delirios De Grandeza, En Cuanto A La **S.D.C.** Se Dio La Advertencia De Que Cambiaran Sus Tratos Hacia Sus Empleados Y Personal Cosa Que A Estas Altura Seria Complicado Y Más Con El Prestigio Que Los **"Schnee"** Habían Perdido Para Ese Entonces Y No Solo Eso Si No Que Varios Inversionistas Se Vieron En La Necesidad De Retirar Sus Inversiones Y Capitales De La **S.D.C.** Y De Atlas Mientras La Situación Se Calmaba Cosa Que No Ayudo Mucho Para Jacques Schnee Quién Veía Su Empresa Y El Nombre De Su Familia Al Borde De La Ruina Y No Podo Haber Sido Peor Cuando Días Después Se Enteró Que Su Hija Menor Había Abandonado A Los Schnee Auto Expulsándose De La Familia, Lo Último Que Tuvo Jacques Schnee Con Su Hija Weiss Fue Una Gran Discusión Que Termino Con Unos Cuantos Puñetazos En El Rostro De Jacques Schnee Por Parte De Una Furiosa Y Muy Enojada Weiss Quien Tras Eso Abandono Las Comodidades De Su Hogar Azotando La Puerta Principal…..Desde Entonces Esa Fue La Última Vez Que Se Supo De Weiss Schnee Quién Se Había Rebelado Contra Su Propio Padre Desde Entonces Nada Se Supo De Ella En Atlas O Mistral.

Otro Acontecimiento Que Sucedió En Los Otros 3 Reinos Fue Que Todos Los Empleados Que Habían Trabajado Alguna Vez Con La **S.D.C.** Habían Recibido Una Jugosa Compensación Por Los Daños Ocasionados Por La **S.D.C.** En Cada Cheque O Cuenta Recibida Esta Venia Con El Dibujo De Una Rosa Roja Envuelta En Llamas Doradas Cosa Que Llamo La Atención De Muchos A Un Que Solo Unos Cuantos Pocos Se Pudieron Dar Cuenta De Quién Se Había Tratado, Sin Más Todas Esos Acontecimientos Habían Surgido En Atlas…

 **CASTILLO / BASE SECRETA DE R.P.S.A. (UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS)**

Nos Situamos En El Cuartel De Rubí Y Su Equipo Más Específicamente En El Salón De Practicas Donde Justo En Estos Momentos Se Llevaba A Cabo Un Enfrentamiento Entre Rubí Y Jaune **…..¡CLAN!...¡CLAN!...¡CLANN!...¡CLANN!...¡CLAN!...¡CRASH!...**

 **RUBÍ:** Fuuu…..Bien Hecho Jaune Vas Mejorando Si Seguimos Así Estarás Listo Dentro De Unos 5 Días / Decía Rubí Mientras Hacia Desaparecer Su Espada **"Scarnasther"** Mirando A Un Cansado Jaune

 **JAUNE:** (Jadeo…..Jadeo….Jadeo)…..¿En…Serio….Lo…..Cres…..Rubí? / Preguntaba Jaune Quién Se Levantaba De Pie Con Esfuerzo Como Si Su Cuerpo Pesara Una Tonelada

 **RUBÍ:** Por Cierto Jaune ¿Algún Problema Con Las Pesas? / Pregunto Rubí

 **JAUNE:** Debo Decir Que Al Principio Me Era Difícil Poder Moverme A Mi Gusto O El Levantar Objetos Pesados Pero Ahora Ya Me Estoy Adaptando A Estas Pesas / Decía Jaune Mientras Señalaba Unas Pesas Con Forma De Brazaletes Hechos De Metal

La Razón Del Por Que Jaune Estuviera Entrenando Con Rubí Mientras Usaba Unas Pesas Era Para Poder Fortalecer Su Resistencia Y Agilidad A Un Más Por Esa Razón Tenia Piezas En Manos Y Piernas, Según Rubí Este Pequeño Entrenamiento Que Le Daría Sería El Último Ya Que Las Habilidades De Jaune Ya Estaban Moldeadas A Un Nivel Decente Lo Que Jaune Necesitaba Era Perfeccionar Ese Nivel Que Ya Tenía Y Que El Mismo Empleara Su Propio Régimen De Entrenamiento Y Por Último Que Desbloqueara Su Semblanza La Cuál Según Rubí Y Penny Era Al Parecer Un Especie De Fuerza Repelente O Campo De Fuerza Pero Lo Tenía Que Descubrir Por Su Cuenta, Tan Pensativo Estaba Jaune Sentado En Uno De Los Bancos De Allí Que No Noto Como Rubí Se Acercaba Con Unas Latas De Cerveza Tallándole Una En La Mejilla

… **¡YAAAYYYYYYY!.**.../ Exclamo Jaune Al Sentir El Frío Metal En Su Rostro

 **RUBÍ:** Vamos Jaune No Te Asustes….Toma Una Te La Haz Ganado / Dijo Rubí Mientras Le Extendía Una Lata A Jaune Quién Acepto Mientras Se Levantaba

 **JAUNE:** ¡Ok Pero No Me Asustes Así! / Dijo June A La Vez Que Se Sentaba Y Destapaba Su Cerveza Tomando Unos Leves Tragos

 **RUBÍ:** Te Vez Demasiado Pensativo ¿En Que Tanto Piensas Jaune? / Pregunto Rubí

 **JANUE:** (Suspiro)…La Verdad Es Que Estado Comparando Mi Yo Actual Con Mi Yo De Antes Y He Visto Que Hay Mucho En Lo Que He Mejorado Y Todo Gracias A Ti Rubí…Es Solo Que En Todas Nuestras Misiones Y Batallas Tanto Velvet Como Yo Hemos Visto Tu Fuerza, Poder Y El Como Luchas, Lo Que Me Ha Llevado A Preguntarme ¿Cómo Es Que Rubí Se Hizo Tan Fuerte? / Dijo Jaune Mientras Contemplaba Su Cerveza

A Lo Que Rubí Tomando Un Gran Sorbo De Su Cerveza Decidió Hablar Un Poco Seria Con Jaune.

 **RUBÍ:** Jaune Sabes Que Para Ganar Algo A Veces Hay Que Perder Algo….¿Crees Que Yo Nací Con Todo Esa Fuerza Y Poder Que Poseo Actualmente? / Dijo Rubí Con Una Expresión Seria

 **JAUNE:** ¡Bueno No Lo Quería Decir De Ese Modo Sé Que Eres Un Prodigio Pero Es Solo Que Veo Tanto Yo Como Velvet! / Exclamo Jaune

 **RUBÍ:** Jaune Te Voy A Ser Sincera…..Yo Al Principio No Era Tan Fuerte Era Débil Lo Único Que Tenia Era Mi Semblanza De Velocidad Y Mi Habilidad Con La **"Crescent Rose"** Yo Era El Miembro Más Débil De Mi Equipo Era Al Que Tenían Que Estar Cuidando Siempre, Era La Niña Inocente, Infantil, Ingenua Y Tonta Eso Me Trajo Muchos Problemas…Hasta Que Sucedió "Cierta Catástrofe Que Me Arrebato A Varios Amigos Importantes, A Mi Hermana, A Lo Que Quedaba De Mi Equipo…Incluso Me Arrebato Mi Propia Vida Donde Prácticamente….Morí…Pero Justo En Ese Momento Me Negué A Morir Y Con Mi Poca Fuerza Me Aferre A No Rendirme Fue Después De Todo Eso Que Me Prometí A Misma A No Seguir Siendo Débil Ya Que Eso Me Costó Caro…A Lo Que Quiero Llegar Jaune Es A Esto: … _**"No Busques Poder Para Demostrar A Otros Que Eres Fuerte Eso Solo Te Hará Arrogante**_ _"_ …. _**"Busca Poder Pero Para Proteger A Los Que Te Importen Y A Lo Que Creas Justo"**_ …..No Busques Poder Por Envidia, Celos O Ego…Eres Fuerte Jaune Eso Te Lo Puedo Garantizar Ya Que Has Mejorado Mucho En Este Medio Año Ya Que Para Que Hubieras Llegado A Tu Nivel Actual Hubieras Necesitado Por Lo Menos Año Y Medio, Solo Ten Más Confianza En Ti Mismo Jaune / Le Dijo Rubí A Jaune Quién Había Quedado Sin Palabras Por La Madures De Su Líder Sin Embargo Jaune Noto La Expresión El En Rostro De Rubí Junto A Dos Palabras Que Había En Lo Que Rubí Había Dicho

 **JAUNE:** Gracias Por Aclarármelo Rubí…..Si No Te Molesta ¿Por Qué Dijiste Equipo Y Eso De Que Moriste? / Pregunto Jaune

 **RUBÍ:** (Al Parecer Ya Encontré El Primer Cambio De Mi Intervención, Que Yo Recuerde Jaune Era Algo Denso…Bueno Esto Es Mejor) / Pensaba Rubí A Lo Que Suspirando Dijo Algo Que Sorprendería A Jaune

 **RUBÍ:** Tal Como Escuchaste Jaune Te Relate Parte De Mi Pasado Y Sí….También Te Relate El Hecho De Que Morí…Dime ¿Qué Edad Crees Que Tengo?... / Dijo Rubí Sin Vacilar Dejando Sorprendido A Jaune

 **JAUNE:** Ahh…No Lo Sé…..Unos 17 Años / Dijo Jaune Sin Saber La Verdadera Edad De Rubí

 **RUBÍ:** …¡Nope!...En Realidad Tengo Alrededor De 31 Años De Edad / Dijo Rubí Con Una Sonrisa Dejando En Shock A Jaune Quien Había Dejado Caer Su Lata De Cerveza

 **JAUNE: …..¡QUUUEEEEEE!..**...¡En Verdad Tienes Esa Edad!...¡Es Broma!...¿No?...

 **RUBÍ: ….Nope** ….A Un Que No Me Creas Tengo Esa Edad ¿Por Qué Crees Que Soy Así De Fuerte Y Poderosa?...¿No Te Has Preguntado Como Es Que Conozco De Armas Y Combates?...Simple Todo Eso Lo Aprendí Por Experiencia, Por Los Constantes Y Brutales Entrenamientos A Los Que Me Sometí Por Casi 6 Años Seguidos En Los Que Sude, Sangre, Me Lesione, Casi Me Vuelvo A Morir….Pero Tras Todo Esos Obstáculos Me Alce Imponentemente Y Por Eso Mismo Regrese Para Evitar Cometer Esos Errores…..Jaune No Te Pido Que Me Creas Solo Te Aclaro Esto Para Evitar Que Lo Mal Entiendas Ya Que Para Ser Fuerte Se Requiere De Años De Entrenamiento, Trabajo Y Practica….. / Dijo Rubí Seriamente Mientras Recordaba Sus Entrenamientos Con Las "Reliquias".

Jaune Estaba En Shock Por Tal Revelación Cosa Que A Un Trataba De Digerir No Todos Los Días Te Enteras De Que Tu Líder De Equipo Además De Ser La Temida **"Rosa De Fuego"** En Realidad Tenga 31 Años De Edad Ósea Mucho Mayor Que Tu O Los Demás Miembros De Tu Equipo A Un Que Poco A Poco Jaune Lo Entendía Eso Explicaría Su Nivel De Poder, Lo Responsable Que Es, Las Sabias Decisiones Que A Tomado Desde Que El Y Velvet Se Unieron A Su Equipo La " **División R.P.S.A."** (Raptor) Además Las Expresiones En El Rostro De Rubí Mostraban Tristeza, Miedo, Rabia Y Furia, Frustración, Dolor, Esperanza, Alegría Emociones Que Había Experimentado Tal Y Como Se Lo Decían Su Madre Y Sus Hermanas, Jaune Sabia Que Rubí No Mentía Con Eso Así Que Hizo Algo

 **JAUNE:** ¡Mis Disculpas Señorita Rubí!...¡No…Profesora Rubí!...Me Disculpo Si La Ofendí De Alguna Manera Déjeme Decirle Que Creo En Lo Que Me A Dicho Ya Que Todo Lo Que Me Dijo Encaja Perfectamente…..¡Disculpe Si Dude De Usted! / Dijo Jaune Como Si Se Estuviera Disculpando Con Su Profesora De Matemáticas.

 **RUBÍ:** Je… …..¡Ok Jaune No Tienes Por Que Hacer Eso Simplemente Llámame Rubí Como Siempre!...Jeje Jej E Eje Je Je…..Podre Ser Mayor Pero Luzco Casi Igual Que Antes….No Te Refieras A Mi De Esa Manera Harás Que Me Sienta Algo Vieja / Dijo Rubí Con Un Poco De Humor

 **JAUNE:** De Acuerdo Rubí Solo Que No Me Espere Eso Último Que Me Dijiste…Por Cierto ¿Qué Es Eso De Que Moriste? / Pregunto Jaune

 **RUBÍ:** Jaune Por El Momento Hay Detalles Que No Te Puedo Aclarar A Ti O A Velvet…Cuando Llegue El Momento Se Los Aclare Y Tal Vez No Sean Los Únicos Para Entonces / Dijo Rubí Seriamente Pero Sin Poner Mala Cara

 **JAUNE:** De Acuerdo Rubí Tendrás Tus Razones Para Ocultarnos Información Referente A Ti No Por Nada Mi Madre Y Mis Hermanas Me Enseñaron A No Hurgar En Secretos De Chicas / Decía Jaune Recordando A Sus 7 Hermanas, A Lo Que Rubí También Asintió

 **RUBÍ:** …Bueno Jaune Gracias Y Solo Sigue Mi Consejo….¡Velvet Ya Puedes Salir! / Dijo Rubí En Voz Alta Para Que De Repente Detrás De Uno De Los Pilares Que Había En La Sala De Entrenamientos Apareciera Cierta Faunus Igual De Sorprendida

 **VELVET:** Jee….No Te Preocupes Rubí No Le Contare A Nadie Lo Que Acabo De Escuchar… / Dijo Velvet A Lo Que Rubí Solo Le Dio Una Sonrisa.

 **ARMERÍA /UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUÉS.**

Justo Ahora En Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Enorme Bodega De Mármol Se Encontraban 2 Chicas Revisando Cierta Arma De Una Conejita Café Quién Estaba En Silencio Mientras Veía Como Rubí Examinaba Su Rifle-Cañón **"HECATE II"** La Tensión Se Podía Sentir En Toda La Habitación Hasta Que Rubí Hablo

 **RUBÍ:** …¿Qué Te Pasa Velvet Te Veo Un Poco Distante?...¿Tiene Que Ver Con Lo Que Escuchaste Hace Rato? / Pregunto Rubí Dejando Sobre La Mesa De Trabajo El Arma De Velvet

 **VELVET:** Bueno Rubí….Para Serte Franca A Un Me Tiene Sorprendida Lo Que Escuche Hace Rato Que Tengas 31 Años De Edad….¿Cómo Llegaste A Esa Edad Sin Envejecer? / Pregunto Velvet Sin Rodeos

 **RUBÍ:** …No Fue Que Yo Haya Encontrado La Manera Si No Que Fue Por Accidente Relacionado Por Aquella Vez En La Que Casi Muero O Más Bien Morí…Según Mis Maestros "Las Reliquias" Cuando Me Rescataron Y Llegue A Ellos Estaba Prácticamente A Punto De Perder Mi Última Pisca De Vida…..Fue Gracias A Su Intervención Que Pudieron Salvarme….Lamentablemente La Energía Y Métodos Usados Para Salvarme La Vida Sobre Cargaron Mí Cuerpo Con Altos Niveles De Aura Lo Cuál Los Obligo A Inducirme En Un Largo Coma Para Que Pudiera Estabilizarme Y Sanar Mis Heridas, Y Cuando Digo Que Fue Un Coma Largo Me Refiero A Que Estuve Por Lo Menos Unos 12 Años En Coma Hasta Que Desperté Pero Ya Para Ese Entonces La Mayoría De Mis Familiares Y Amigos Ya Se Habían Ido… / Dijo Rubí Mientras Ponía Una Expresión De Tristeza Al Recordar Los Acontecimientos Que Siguieron Tras Su Muerte

… **¡HUMM!...** De Repente Rubí Sintió Como Velvet La Estaba Abrazando Sin Que Se Hubiera Dado Cuenta Mientras Esta Comenzaba A Disculparse Con Rubí.

 **VELVET:** …Lo Siento No Debí Preguntártelo Rubí Te Hice Recordar Algo Triste / Dijo Velvet.

 **RUBÍ:** No Te Preocupes Velvet…Es Por Eso Que Regrese, Para Poder Evitar Esos Eventos Que Dieron El Inicio De Las Tragedias Que Viví… / Dijo Rubí Correspondiendo El Abrazo.

 **VELVET:** ….¿Que Quisiste Decir Con Regresar? / Pregunto Velvet Ya Rompiendo El Abrazo

 **RUBÍ:** Digamos Que Eso Es Un….Se…Cre….To…..Pero Se Los Diré En Algún Momento Cuando Nos Volvamos A Ver ¿De Acuerdo Velvet? / Dijo Rubí Con Una Sonrisa.

 **VELVET:** Tómalo Sin Prisas Esperare Hasta Que Llegue El Momento Indicado….No Por Nada Eres Nuestra Líder Rubí / Dijo Velvet Con Una Sonrisa.

 **RUBÍ:** Gracias Por Comprender Velvet…..¿Qué Te Parece Una Un Combate Entre Ambas Ya Va Siendo Hora De Que Vea Que Tan Avanzado Esta Tu Estilo De Pelea? / Dijo Rubí A Lo Que Velvet Asintió.

Sin Más Ambas Chicas Abandonaron La Armería Para Dirigirse Hacia La Arena De Combate Que Tenían En La Sala De Practicas.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN VALE / ACADEMÍA BEACOM - SALA DEL DIRECTOR OZPIN.**

En La Parte Más Alta De La Academia De Beacom Se Encontraba Una Torre Con Varios Engranes De Metal Simulando El Engranaje De Un Gran Reloj, Justo En El Interior De Esta Torre Se Encontraba La Oficina Del Directo De Dicha Academia El Director Ozpin Un Cazador De Renombre…..Pero Eso No Era Lo Más Importante Ahora Ya Que En Estos Momentos Se Estaba Llevando A Cabo Una Reunión Entre Los Protectores O Los 4 Guardianes De Remant Tratándose Nada Menos Que Del Director Ozpin, La Profesora Glynda Goodwitch, El General James Ironwood Y Uno De Los Hunters Más Fuertes Qcrow Branwen Y Por Último Winter Schnee Quién Había Sido Invitada Por El General James Bajo Estrictas Normas De Confidencialidad Lo Curioso Es Que Winter Tenia Varios Vendajes En Varias Partes De Su Cuerpo Siendo Brazos Y Rostro En Los Que Se Veía Estas Vendas.

 **OZPIN:** Los He Reunido A Todos Ustedes Para Informarles Que Amber "Nuestra Paciente" Ha Mejorado Pero A Un Se Mantiene En Coma Debido A La Extracción De Una Parte De Su Poder / Dijo Ozpin Mientras Estaba De Píe Apoyado En Su Bastón.

 **GLYNDA:** Los Estudios Que Le Hemos Practicado A Amber Han Arrojado Como Resultado Que Quién La Ataco Logro Extraer Parte De Su Poder De "Doncella" En Especifico Un 40 % De Ello…Si No Hubiera Sido Por Qcrow Que Llego A Tiempo Posiblemente Hubieran Extraído Más De Su Poder / Explico Glynda Mientras Leía Un Informe Que Tenía En Sus Manos.

 **GENERAL IRONWOOD:** He Movido Todos Mis Contactos Para Asegurarme De Que Las Demás Doncellas Estén A Salvo Y Advertidas Con Eso Bastara Al Menos Por Ahora Para Que No Sepamos Más De Ellas, De Seguro Al Saber Que Una De Las Suyas A Caído Se Ocultaran A Un Más / Dijo El General James.

 **QROW:** Bueno Al Menos La Chica Está Mejorando Un Poco Eso Es Bueno…Humm / Dijo Qcrow Mientras De Su Camisa Sacaba Una Pequeña Cantiflora De ROM Para Comenzar A Beber En Plena Reunión Sacando De Quicio A Más De Alguno En Especial A Glynda Quien Dio Un Suspiro De Fastidio Pero Winter Ya No Soporto Más La Actitud De Qcrow.

 **WINTER:** ¡Con Un Maldito Demonio!...¡No Puedes Dejar De Beber A Un Que Sea En Una Reunión Importante!...¡ **ARRGH**!...¿A Un No Entiendo Como Es Que Un Idiota Como Tu Es Uno De Los Protectores De Remant? / Dijo Winter Con Frustración A La Vez Que En Su Cabeza Se Notaban Marcas De Ira.

 **QROW:** (Glud…Glud…Glud…) Tranquila Blanquita Si Estoy Aquí Es Por Algo / Dijo Qcrow Con Desinterés Ignorando Completamente A Winter.

 **GENERAL IRONWOOD:** ¡Winter Guarda Silencio! Si Qcrow Esta Aquí Es Por Sus Logros Y Nivel De Poder….Déjame Recordarte Que Tu En Estos Momentos Eres Nuestra Invitada ¿Haz Entendido? / Dijo Seriamente El General James A Winter Quién Asintió Perfectamente.

 **WINTER:** Entiendo General Ironwood Disculpe Mi Desobediencia Le Aseguro Que No Volverá A Suceder / Dijo Winter Educadamente.

 **GENERAL IRONWOOD** : En Cuanto A Ti Qrow Al Menos Ten Un Poco De Respeto Y Decencia Para Guardar Al Menos Tu Bebida….Por Cierto Hay Algo Que Me Ha Intrigado Desde Hace Tiempo / Dijo El General James Mientras Veía A Qrow Guardar Su Ron.

 **QROW** : Bueno Jimmy Tú Dirás…A Un Que No Te Voy A Enseñar Como Ligar Con Lindas Chicas De Falda Corta / Dijo Qrow A Modo De Broma Haciendo Que Ambas Mujeres Allí Presentes Fruncieran El Ceño.

 **GANERAL IRONWOOD** : …¡No Me Refiero A Eso Qcrow!...Lo Que Quiero Saber ¿Cómo Es Que Sabias Que La Doncella De Otoño Iba A Ser Atacada? / Pregunto El General Ironwood Llamando La Atención De Los Demás Presentes.

 **GLYNDA** : Ahora Que El General Ironwood Lo Dice A Mi También Me Llamo La Atención De Que Qrow Supiera Ese Detalle Y Hasta Ahora A La Única Persona Que Le Ha Dicho Quien Le Dio Esa Información Es A Ozpin / Dijo Glynda Mientras Desviaba Su Mirada De Qrow A Un Tranquilo Ozpin Quién Tomaba Una Tasa De Café.

 **WINTER** : ¡Muy Bien Qrow Comienza A Hablar Ahora! / Dijo Winter Con Una Cara Muy Seria.

A Lo Que Qrow Dando Un Soplido Mientras Murmuraba Algo Debatía Entre Contarles Quién Le Había Informado Ya Que Solo Rubí Le Había Dicho Que Solo Ozpin Debía Saber.

 **QROW:** (Suspiro)….Oigan Miren Si No Les Dije Quién Me Dio Esa Información O Más Bien Me Advirtió De Lo Que Le Sucedería A Amber Fue Por Que Se Me Dieron Instrucciones Precisas De Solo Informar Completamente A Ozpin / Dijo Qrow Dejando Un Poco Sorprendidos A Los Presentes.

 **GLYNDA:** ¡Queee!...¡Me Estás Diciendo Que Recibimos Esa Información De Un Completo Desconocido! / Exclamo Glynda Como Siempre.

 **WINTER** : ¡Serás Idiota!...¿A Caso No Pensaste En Que Era Algo Que Los Demás Debían Saber! / Dijo Winter Fuertemente.

 **GENERAL IRONWOOD:** Al Menos Podemos Suponer Que Es Una Fuente Confiable…Pese A Que La Información Que Te Dio Fue Cierta, Eso No Quita El Hecho De Que Sea Un Enemigo De Nuestro Enemigo / Decía Un Poco Serio El General James.

Pese A Esas Protestas Qrow Las Ignoraba O Le Daba Igual Así Que Sin Prestar Un Mínimo Detalle Decidió Sacar A Su Buen Amiga La Bebida A Un Que Se Vio Interrumpido Por Cierto Sonido De Un Bastón **…..¡Toc!...¡Toc!...¡Toc!...**

 **OZPIN:** Es Mejor Que Nos Calmemos Un Poco Puedo Asegurarles Que La Fuente De Qrow Es Confiable A Un Que Me Sorprende Que Ella Halla Sabido El Momento Exacto Para Informar A Qrow / Dijo Ozpin Calmadamente

 **GENERAL IRONWOOD:** Ozpin Si Sabes Algo De Eso Acláranos De Una Bueno Vez / Dijo El General James

 **GLYNDA:** Bien Ozpin ¿Qué Esperas? / Dijo Glynda Con El Ceño Fruncido Por La Actitud De Ozpin

 **OZPIN** : Si Así Lo Quieren Saber De Acuerdo…..Qrow ¿Por Qué No Les Dices El Mismo Mensaje Que Dijiste A Mí? Ella Debió Ser Muy Insistente En Que Lo Memorizaras Para Decírmelo / Dijo Ozpin Mientras Bebía Más Café

 **WINTER / GLYNDA** : …..¿Ella?...

 **QROW** : Tsk…Bien De Acuerdo Ozpin…..¡Bien Presten Atención Que Solo Lo Diré Una Vez Más!...El Mensaje Que Ella Me Dio Para Ozpin Decía Así: … _"El Colmillo Blanco Afila Sus Colmillos Para Un Ataque Al Festival De Los 4 Reinos"…. "La Aprendiz De "Ella" Manipula Al Robot Atlas Y Al Colmillo Del Fauno Desatara El Caos Del Vale"….. "Derrota Del Director"….. "Caída Del Castillo Beacom"… "Desde Las Sombra Del Dragón Salem Manipula Los Hilos De Sus Marionetas"….…"Los Ojos De Plata Lo Han Visto Y Vivido"…_ Así Decía El Mensaje Que Ella Me Dio Para Luego Noquearme De Un Puñetazo / Dijo Qrow Dejando Sorprendidos A La Profesora Glynda Y Al General Ironwood.

 **GLYNDA** : ….Qrow Exactamente Quién Te Dio Ese Mensaje Y ¿Por Qué Solo Ozpin Lo Supo Desde El Principio?...Además…¿Cómo Es Que Sabe Acerca De Salem? / Exclamo Glynda.

 **GENERAL IRONWOOD** : ¿Por Qué Menciona A Mi Armada Robótica De Atlas? Y ¿A Que Se Refiere Con Que Atacaran El Festival De Los 4 Reinos? / Preguntaba El General James

 **WINTER** : También Menciona Mucho Al **"White Fang"** Y El Como Si Fuera Manipulado Por Ese Alguien / Decía Winter.

 **QROW** : No Me Miren A Mi Yo Muy Apenas Pude Entender Un Poco El Mensaje A Un Que Hay 3 Palabras Que No Me Agradan Y Esas Son: Ataque, Caída De Beacom, Manipular Y Salem… / Dijo Qrow Bebiendo Un Poco De Su Ron.

Cada Uno De Los Presentes Estaba Tratando De Descifrar O Por Lo Menos Entender Lo Que Podría Decir Ese Mensaje Entregado A Qrow Pero De Algo Estaban Seguros Y Eso Era Que Lo Que Decía El Mensaje Era Completamente Verídico Y Real, El Asunto De Amber Lo Comprobaba De Ser Así Todo Eso Era Un Especie De Aviso O Advertencia…..A Un Que Sus Dudas Serían Confirmadas Cuando Vieron Como Ozpin Se Acercaba Hacia El Cristal De Su Oficina Contemplando La Hermosa Imagen De La Luna.

 **OZPIN** : El Mensaje En Sí Son Avisos O Más Bien Advertencias Que No Debemos Ignorar El Tipo De Mensaje Entregado A Qrow Está Escrito De Una Manera En La Que Solo Yo Podría Entenderlo Y Créanme Que Lo Que Entendí No Es Nada Que Debamos Tomar A La Ligera…El Por Qué Se Le Dio A Qrow Indicaciones Precisas Para Solo Dármelo A Mí Es Sencillo: De Habérselo Dado A James Hubiera Hecho Que Toda La Armada A Su Carga Fuera Desplegara Haciendo Que Nuestros Enemigos Ocultasen Su Presencia Y Reformaran Sus Planes De Ataque Además De Que Hubiera Puesto En Sobre Aviso A La **"Reina Oscura"** O Mejor Dicho A Salem Lo Que Me Sorprende Ya Que No H Escuchado De Ella En 25 Años Y Si Se Lo Hubiera Dicho A Glynda El Mensaje No Hubiera Sido Entendido Además De Que Hubiera Tardado En Ser Descifrado / Dijo Ozpin Seriamente

 **GENERAL IRONWOOD** : ¿Por Qué Lo Dices Ozpin?...¿Que Te Hace Pensar Eso? / Pregunto El General James Un Poco Molesto

 **OZPIN** : Dime James En El Mensaje Mencionaba Que La Aprendiz De Salem Manipulaba A Tu Armada Robótica De Atlas Y Al **"White Fang"** Contra Nosotros…Dime James ¿Cómo Controlas A Un Robot? / Pregunto Ozpin

 **GENERAL IRONWOOD:** Por Medio De Un Sistema De Comandos Pre-Programados En Los Robot Androides Que Conforma La Armada De Atlas Ejecutando Un…Programa…Comando….O…..Un….Virus…Cibernético… / Dijo El General James En Shock Al Entender A Lo Que Ozpin Se Refería.

 **OZPIN** : Si Tal Y Como Lo Entendiste James Alguien Logro Controlar A Tu Armada Robótica Y Usarlos Contra Nosotros Mediante Un Virus Y Por Lo Que Descifre Al Parecer Ese Virus Fue Introducido Un Poco Antes Del Festival De Los 4 Reinos Que Se Festejara Dentro De Menos De 1 Año….Dime James Recientemente No A Habido Alguna Anomalía En Los Sistemas De Atlas / Pregunto Ozpin Haciendo Referencia A Cierto Suceso A Lo Que Winter Rápidamente Comento.

 **WINTER** : Hace Algunos Meses Alguien Jaqueo Los Servidores De Atlas Y Descargo Copia De Toda Información Relacionada Al **"White Fang"** A La Vez Que Introducía Un Archivo Desconocido Al Principio Creímos Que Se Trataba De Un Virus Pero Nuestros Escáner Arrojaron Negativo Por Lo Poco Que Supimos Antes De Que Se "Desvaneciera" Por Así Decirlo Es Que Se Trataba De Un Firewall Muy Potente Y A La Vez Y Un Contra Virus Lamentablemente Estaba Sumamente Encriptado, Hasta El Momento Ha Desaparecido De Nuestros Servidores Web De Atlas / Dijo Winter.

 **GENERAL IRONWOOD:** Entonces Crees Que Esa Persona Es La Culpable De Que Mi Armada Se Utilizada Como Marionetas Armadas Contra Civiles / Dijo El General James Con El Ceño Fruncido A Lo Que Ozpin Giro A Mirarlo Un Poco Para Luego Centrarse En La Hermosa Vista.

 **OZPÍN** : Recuerdas Que Mencione Que El Virus Fue Planteado Poco Antes Del Festivas De Vital Que Se Realizara, Sí Así Fuera Ya Hubieran Utilizado A Tu Armada Robótica Además Conociendo Los Sistemas Defensivos De La Armada De Atlas Ya Hubieran Notado El Menor Rastro De Algo…Más Bien Alguien Se Adelantó Un Poco Ante Los Planes De La Aprendiz De Salem / Dijo Ozpin.

 **GENERAL IRONWOOD** : ¡Espera Ozpin!...No Me Estarás Diciendo ¿Que Alguien Planto Una Trampa Para Quién Intente Manipular A Mi Armada Robótica? / Dijo Con Sorpresa El General James.

 **OZPIN** : Es Una Suposición Pero Si La Persona Que Nos Envió Este Mensaje Con Qrow Es Alguien Que Sabe Sobre Los Planes De La Aprendiz De Salem Debe De Estar Planeado Un Contra Ataque Para Echar Abajo Sus Planes…..Si Es Así Tal Vez Eso Explica El Por Que Dejo Ese Misterioso Archivo En Los Servidores De Atlas Debe Ser Para Cuando Intenten Sabotear A Tu Armada Robótica James…Te Recomendaría Que Siempre Tengas Un Ojo Vigilando La Web De Atlas / Dijo Ozpin Dejando Salir Un Suspiro.

 **GENERAL IRONWOOD** : Si No Fuera Por Los Fuertes Fundamentos Que Me Has Presentado Ozpin, Hubiera Pasado Por Alto Tu Propuesta….Pero Ahora Estaré Mucho Más Alerta Y Activo Si Lo Que Dice El Mensaje Es Verdad Algo Sumamente Grave Se Acerca Solo Esperemos Estar Preparados / Fue Lo Que Dijo El General James Para Luego Sentarse En Uno De Los Asientos Allí A Un Lado De Qrow.

 **GLYNDA:** Ozpin Si Ya Aclaraste Eso ¿Cómo Es Que Esa Persona Sabe Acerca De Salem? Si Nosotros No Hemos Sabido Nada De Ella En Casi 20 Años / Dijo Glynda Con Exasperación.

 **OZPIN** : Sencillo Eso Es Por Que Quien Envió Ese Mensaje Se Ha Enfrentado Alguna Vez A Salem Y Por Lo Que Logre Saber Sus Heridas Prácticamente Casi La Mataron, Eso Explicaría Que Estuviese Enterada De Los Planes De La Aprendiz De Salem Y El Como Desarrollaría Esos Planes…Lo Único Que Tengo En Mente Es Que Esa Persona Hará Sus Propios Movimientos Independientemente Si Nosotros Hacemos Caso A Su Mensaje / Dijo Ozpin.

 **GLYNDA** : (Suspiro) Supongo Que Podremos Estar Un Poco Informados Acerca De La Situación…..Por Último Hay Algo Que Quiero Saber Ozpin ¿Cómo Es Que Sabes Que Fue Una Chica La Que Te Envió Ese Mensaje? / Pregunto Glynda.

A Lo Que Ozpin Giro Su Vista Hacia Ellos En Especial Hacia Qrow Quién Entendió La Indirecta De… "Explícales"….Así Que Sin Más Decidió Revelar Un Poco De Su Fuente.

 **QROW** : Para Serles Sinceros No Vi Muy Bien Su Rostro Solo Vi Que Llevaba Unas Botas De Combate Color Blancas De Suela Negra, Una Gran Capa Roja, De Largo Cabello Rojo Escarlata Como La Sangre Y Unos Ojos Dorados Ámbar Además De Tener Una Menuda Fuerza….. / Dijo Qrow Describiendo A La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Para Poder Encubrir A Su Sobrina Rubí…..Lastima Que Qrow No Estaba Al Tanto De Que Ella Y Rubí Eran La Misma Persona.

La Vaga Descripción Que Dio Qrow Dejo Sorprendido A Más De Alguno Ya Que Literalmente La Misma **"Rosa De Fuego"** Les Había Advertido De Todo Eso Sin Que Se Dieran Cuenta A Un Que Al Ser Qrow El Mensajero Y Un Idiota Tal Vez No Reconocería A Una De Las Mercenarias Más Famosas De Remant…Lamentablemente Eso Tuvo Varias Reacciones Poco Esperadas.

 **WINTER:** **¡Queee!...** ¡Tienes Que Estar Jodiendome Qrow!...¡No Puede Ser Que La Que Te Dio Ese Mensaje Sea La Mocosa Que Barrio El Piso Conmigo Sin Tomarme En Serio!... / Exclamaba Furiosamente Winter Roja De Rabia.

 **GLYNDA:** ….Por Favor Qrow Dime…..¡¿Cómo Es Que No Reconocieras A Una De Las Mercenarias Más Famosas De Remant?!...¡Siendo Esa Chica La Primera Plana En Cada Noticia Relacionada Con El **"White Fang"**!... / Exclamo Glynda Masajeándose Las Cienes Y El Ceño Fruncido.

 **GENERAL IRONWOOD:** Viniendo De Ti Qrow No Es Novedad, Pero En Fin A Un Si Hubiéramos Logrado Detenerla Hubiera Escapado Ya Que Su Poder A Un Es Desconocido Además Las Masas De Civiles Y Faunos A Los Que Ha Ayudado Hubieran Hecho Lo Posible Por Liberarla…Es Una Lastima Que No Hayas Luchado Con Ella Así Hubiéramos Obtenido Un Análisis Del Alcance De Fuerza / Dijo El General James De Manera Tranquila Y Seria Como Todo Profesional.

 **QROW:** ¿Que Acaso Perdiste La Cabeza Jimmy?...¡Si Quiera Has Visto La Destrucción Que Deja O El Cómo Quedan Los Faunos O Mafiosos A Los Que Ha Enfrentado!...Créeme Si Te Digo Que Tiene Una Menuda Fuerza Como Para Molerte A Golpes / Dijo Qrow Mientras Bebía De Su Cantiflora.

 **OZPIN:** …¿Sería Beneficioso Si Pudiéramos Tenerla En La Academia Beacom?... / Dijo Ozpin Al Aire Sin Saber Que Los Demás Habían Escuchado Eso Dejándolos En Shock En Especial A Glynda.

 **GLYNDA** : ¡Pero Qué Demonios Dices Ozpin!...¿Se Te Ha Zafado Un Tornillo?... / Dijo Glynda A Un En Shock.

 **QROW** : …Ozpin…¿No Te Estará Haciendo Daño Tanto Café?... / Pregunto Qrow A Modo De Broma.

 **OZPIN** : Piénsalo Glynda La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Pese A Su Edad Es Una Prodigio Al Contar Con Una Gran Destreza Y Manejo En Variedad De Armas Además No Dudo Que Tenga Conocimiento En La Forja O Creación De Estas, Tiene Talento Para Los Medios Informáticos, Sus Habilidades Pese A Ser Desconocidas Son De Temer Por Lo Poco Que Hemos Visto…..No Dudo De Que Tengas Más Secretos Ocultos….Si La Pudiéramos Tener De Nuestro Lado Aquí En Beacom Sería Sumamente Beneficioso Para Todos….Casi...A Un Que No Me Agrade Mucho El Hecho De Pueda Asesinar Sin Importarle / Dijo Ozpin Expresando Su Motivo.

 **GLYNDA** : Y ¡Crees Que Yo Y Otros Profesores Estemos De Acuerdo En Tener Alguien Peligroso Vagando Por Los Terrenos De Beacom!...No Niego Que Ella Sea Fuerte Pero Que Yo Cuestione Tus Decisiones Ozpin…Pero No Estoy Muy De Acuerdo Contigo…..Además Dudo De Que Ella Quiera Estar En Un Lugar Donde Es Vigilada / Dijo Glynda Ya Un Poco Calmada.

 **OZPIN:** Es Solo Una Simple Aclaración No Tienes Por Que Exaltarte Glynda / Dijo Ozpin Como Si Nada.

 **GENERAL IRONWOOD:** De Hecho Estoy Un Poco De Acuerdo Con Ozpin, Si Fueran Otras Circunstancias Ya Hubiera Tratado De Reclutar A La **"Rosa De Fuego"** En La Armada De Atlas Gente Como Ella Nos Sería De Mucho / Decía El General James Ante La Incredibilidad De Winter.

 **WINTER** : ¡Espere General Ironwood!...¿No Está Hablando En Serio?...¡Solo Mire Los Destrozos Que Ha Causado! / Exclamo Winter.

 **GENERAL IRONWOOD:** Lo Se Winter A Un Que De Hecho Son Daños A Bases Y Escondites Del **"White Fang"** Al Igual Que A Los Miembros De Estos Que A Atacado, Por Otro Lado Nos A Facilitado El Rastreo Y Captura De Algunos Mafiosos….Veas Como Lo Veas Es Un Buen Activo Para El Ejercito De Atlas…..Claro Si Fuera Otras Circunstancias / Dijo El General James Aclarando El Asunto A Winter Quien Suspiro De Alivio A Un Que Con El Ceño A Un Fruncido.

 **QROW** : Yo No Se Ustedes Pero Yo Ya He Tenido Suficiente De Esto Por Hoy Así Que Me Voy A Algún Bar / Dijo Qrow Mientras Se Dirigía Hacia La Puerta.

 **OZPIN** : Creo Que Eso Seria Todo Por El Momento Si La Situación Lo Amerita Sera Mejor Que Todos Regresemos A Nuestros Propios Asuntos / Dijo Ozpin Dando Por Finalizada La Reunión.

 **GENERAL IRONWOOD** : Bueno Yo Me Retiro A Un Tengo Asuntos Que Atender Con Lo Sucedido En Atlas / Dijo El General James Retirándose De La Oficina De Ozpin Seguido De Winter Quién Apretaba Los Dientes Al Recordar Su "Derrota" Ante La **"Rosa De Fuego".**

 **GLYNDA:** Yo También Me Retiro Ozpin A Un Hay Que Preparar Los Preparativos Para El Siguiente Curso De Aceptación En Beacom / Dijo La Profesora Glynda Mientras Abandonaba La Oficina De Ozpin.

Una Vez Que Ozpin Se Quedó Solo En Su Oficina Dejo Salir Un Suspiro Hondo Mientras Analizaba Lo Que Habían Discutido En Esa Reunión Hace Unos Minutos Sin Que Nadie Lo Hubiera Notado Ozpin Pensaba Exactamente Quien Era La **"Rosa De Fuego".**

 **OZPIN:** ¿Por Qué Tengo El Presentimiento De Que Todo Esto Tiene Que Ver Con Summer Rose O Su Hija Rubí Rose Y Los Ojos De Plata?... / Se Dijo Para Sí Mismo Ozpin Sin Saber Que Estaba Acertado…

 **MIENTRAS TANTO REGRESANDO CON RUBÍ Y VELVET.**

Justo En Estos Momentos Ambas Chicas Se Encontraban Teniendo Un Combate Entre Ellas Ambas Vestidas Con Ropa Deportiva Siendo Un Pants Y Camisa Deportiva En Ambas.

… **¡ROOAAA!...¡SPAMM!...¡RASSSSSS!...** / Velvet Arremetía Con Varios Puñetazos Y Patadas Hacia Rubí Quien A Su Vez Bloqueaba Los Golpes De Velvet Como Si Nada.

… **¡SPLASS! …¡SPLASS! …¡SPLASS! …¡SPLASS! …¡SPLASS! …¡SPLASS! …¡SPLASS! …¡SPLASS! …¡SPLASS!...¡SPAAAAMM!...** / De Un Puñetazo Por Parte De Rubí A Velvet Esta Salió Rodando Por El Suelo Solo Para Levantarse De Golpe Mientras De Su Labio Brotaba Un Poco De Sangre.

 **RUBÍ:** Un Consejo Velvet Trata De No Atacar Cegada Por La Ira…Canaliza Esa Ira En Poder / Dijo Rubí Mientras Le Daba La Mano A Velvet Para Ayudarla A Levantarse.

 **VELVET** : Créeme Que Trato De Mantenerme Fresca Y Tranquila ¿Cómo Lo Haces Parecer Tan Sencillo Rubí? / Comento Velvet Limpiándose La Sangre De Su Labio.

 **RUBÍ** : Velvet Las Bases Del **"Jump Impact Rose"** No Son Fáciles De Aprender De La Noche A La Mañana Ya Que En Si Las Bases Son Artes Y Estilos De Combate Algo Diversos...Incluso A Mí Me Tomo Un Par De Años Aprenderlo Y Dominarlo…. / Decía Rubí Dándole A Entender A Velvet.

 **VELVET:** (Suspiro) A Un Me Sorprende Rubí Que Tu Misma Hallas Creado Un Estilo De Combate Personalizado…..¡Bueno Que Más Da Sigamos!.. / Sin Más Velvet Nuevamente Tomo Una Pose De Combate.

 **RUBÍ:** Como Quieras Velvet…¡Sigamos!...

… **¡SPLAMMM!...¡SPLAMMM!..…¡SPLAMMM!..…¡SPLAMMM!..…¡SPLAMMM!..…¡SPLAMMM!...**

Sin Más Palabras Ambas Se Lanzaron Nuevamente En Un Combate Donde Intercambiaban Patadas, Puños, Golpes Y Esquivaban Sus Ataques Entre Ellas Mientras Tenían Unas Sonrisas En Sus Rostros.

…

Unas Cuantas Horas Después De Que Rubí Termino De Entrenar A Velvet En Lo Cuál La Chica Faunus Había Hecho Un Progreso Notable, Habiendo Acabado Eso Y Después De Una Refrescante Ducha Rubí Se Encontraba Bajando Hacia Uno De Los Niveles Más Profundos Del Castillo Una Vez Que Llego Vio Una Enorme Puerta Con El Emblema De Una Rosa Y Las Siglas **R.W.B.Y.** Pintadas En La Puerta Sin Más Rubí Abrió La Puerta Revelando En El Interior…..Un Complejo Laboratorio Y Taller En El Que Desarrollaba Algunas Armas Y Otros Secretos No Por Nada Paso 2 Años Cerca De Una Gran Científica Algo Pervertida Sin Aprender Algo, Entre Todo El Lugar Había Pizarras Con Diseños De Armas, Utensilios, Sustancias Como Somníferos, Antídotos, Venenos Entre Otras Cosas Además Un Poco Apartado Estaba Cierta Chica Peli Anaranjada De Moño Rosa Trabajando En Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Enorme Misil O Cohete.

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Cómo Vas Con El Cohete Penny? / Pregunto Rubí Mientras Se Ponía Una Bata Blanca Y Unas Gafas Cuadradas.

 **PENNY:** ¡Oh Rubí!...Ya Casi Lo Termino Solo Me Falta Asegurar La Estructura De Soporte…..¡Me Sorprende Que Pienses Hacer Eso!… / Dijo Penny Con Una Sonrisa Mientras Hacia Girar Una Llave Sobre Uno De Sus Dedos.

 **RUBÍ** : Gracias Penny No Sabes Lo Mucho Que Aprecio Tu Ayuda En Esto…..Sabes Si Alguien Dijera Que No Te Valoro Como A Miga Y Que Solo Te Valoro Por Tus Habilidades….Dale Un Puñetazo…..Penny Eres Mi Amiga Y Eso Es Un Hecho Innegable Eres Una De Mis Amigas Más Preciadas Siempre Ten Presente Eso / Dijo Rubí Mientras Abrazaba A Penny Quién Sonreía Ante La Muestra De Afecto De Rubí.

 **PENNY** : ¡No Hay Por Qué Rubí Las Amigas Siempre Nos Apoyamos En Las Buenas Y En Las Malas! / Dijo Penny Tirando La Llave A Un Lado Para Abrazar A Rubí.

Después De Eso Rubí Dejo A Penny Terminar El Cohete En L Que Estaba Trabajando Mientras Rubí Se Dirigía Hacia Una Mesa De Trabajo La Cuál A Un Lado Había Una Gran Estructura Metálica Sosteniendo Lo Que Parecía Ser….¿Un Satélite?...Bueno Tal Vez La Rubí De Antes No Hubiera Llegado A Tener Todo Esto…Pero Cuando Rubí Comenzó A Ser Entrenada Por Las "Reliquias" No Desaprovecho Nada De Hecho También Le Había Pedido A La Doctora Ryoko Que La Tomara Como Aprendiz A Un Que Fuera En Algunos Ámbitos Más Nunca Rubí Espero Que Pudiera Aprender Tanto De Una Científica Algo Maniaca Y Con Un Doctorado Medico Aprendió Muchas Cosas De Ryoko Lastima Que También Cogió Ciertas Manías Como El Examinar Objetos, Armas Crear Sus Propias Patentes Incluso Cogió Un Poco De Sus Pervertidas Y Eróticas Manías…Cosa Que A Veces La Deprimían Cómicamente Y Alteraban Un Poco A Su Maestro Ichaival Quien Siempre Le Recriminaba A Ryoko, Sin Perder Más Tiempo Rubí Comenzó A Trabajar En Uno De Sus Preciados Proyectos El Cuál Se Trataba De Una Satélite De Gran Alcance Y Gran Potencia El Cuál Le Serviría A Rubí Para Sus Futuros Movimientos Ya Que Con Ello Podría Localizar Con Mucha Más Facilidad Las Bases Y Escondites Del **"White Fang"** Y Mantenerse Alertada Por Si Atlas Llegaba A Desplegar Su Ejército.

La Rubí De Ahora No Era Estúpida Sabía Perfectamente Que En Grandes Batallas O Cualquier Batalla La Información De Intel Era Fundamental Para Trazar Tácticas De Combate Y Rutas De Ataque Sobre Algún Enemigo Eso Hacia La Diferencia Entre La Victoria O La Derrota Por Lo Que Rubí Siempre Aprovechaba La Información Que Llegara A Ella Por Eso Mismo Estaba Construyendo Un Satélite Que Sirviera Para Eso, Ya Que Era Bien Sabido Que Ninguno De Los 4 Reinos De Remant Habían Podido Hasta El Momento Poner Un Satélite En Órbita Sin Que El Dust Con El Que Funcionaba Perdiera Sus Propiedades Ya Que Al Llegar Al Espacio Perdía Su Efecto Disolviéndose Haciendo Que Los Satélites Se Volvieran Inútiles Por Esas Razones Ningún Reino Había Vuelto A Intentar Eso Ni Siquiera Atlas Ya Que Resolvieron Eso Con Las Torres De Transmisión Creadas Por Atlas Un Ejemplo De Esto Era La Torre **CCT** De Vale.

A Un Que El Proyecto Satelital De Rubí Era Mucho Más Ambicioso Y Avanzado No Solo Por El Largo Alcance Que Tenia Ni Por Las Funciones Cibernéticas O De Espionaje Si No Por Que Dicho Satélite Contaría Con Un Arma De Largo Alcance La Cuál Podría Devastar Ciudades Enteras…..Para Hacerlo Simple Rubí Había Desarrollado Y Diseñado Un Súper Satélite Que A Su Vez Era Un Arma Equipada Con Un Especie De Cañón De Iones Tipo Rayo El Cuál Estaba Basado En La Máxima Arma De Una Sacerdotisa Llamada…..… **FINE** …..No Por Nada Rubí Tenia Un Fanatismo Por Las Armas Y El Descubrir Esto En La **"Gran Biblioteca Del Saber"** Fue Un Gran Bonus Para Sus Planes Pese A Que Le Era Imposible Recrear **"El Cañón Kadingir"** No Significaba Que No Pudiera Crear Algo Parecido Es Por Eso Que Parte De Todos Los Fondos Y Riquezas Que Rubí Tenia Eran Para Ese Y Muchos Proyectos Más A Un Habiendo Gastado Grandes Cantidades De Recursos Financieros En Sus Proyectos A Rubí No Le Preocupaba Pese A Que Con Esos Recursos Obtuvo Su Castillo- Fortaleza, Su Aero Nave Skyrex, Los Materiales De Sus Armas Entre Otras Cosas Más Muy Apenas Representaba Un Gasto De 30% De Todo Lo Que A Un Tenia Rubí…Si Se Preguntaba Uno ¿De Dónde Demonios Rubí Sacaba Tanto Dinero?...Sencillo Atacar A Las Mafias De Vale, Vacuo Y Atlas Generaba Muchas Ganancias Sumado Al Hecho De Robarle Gran Parte De Su Botín Al **"White Fang"** Y A Los Faunos Criminales Con Todo Eso Rubí No Tenía Por Qué Preocuparse Al Menos No Por Los Siguientes 20 Años En Los Que Podría Vivir Rodeada De Lujos.

 **VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS – CASTILLO DE LA DIVISIÓN R.A.S.P.**

Era Una Hermosa Mañana En Las Heladas Montañas De Atlas Debido A Que Había Amanecido Un Poco Soleado Entre Toda Esta Mañana Se Podía Ver Como Un Gran Camión Militar De Gran Tamaño Atravesaba Una Gran Llanura Rocosa Cubierta De Nieve, Por La Apariencia Del Camión Parecía Ser Un Laza Misiles Tipo Crucero Solo Que Este Era Enorme Y En Vez De Misiles Este Transportaba Lo Que Parecía Ser 3 Enormes Cohetes.

 **N / A:** Para Que Se Hagan Una Idea Se Trata De Un Lanza Misiles Ruso "RT2PM2 TOPOL-M".

. /-Pylhjcx0z1q/Umyaqican_I/Aaaaaaaayty/Jqgmwnooz6g/S1600/Carasteristicas+Misil+Topol+%257b+Rs-12+%

De Repente El Enorme Vehículo Detuvo Su Marcha En El Centro De Esa Gran Llanura Nevada, Del Mismo Vehículo Bajaron Varias Chicas Y Cierto Rubio Quién Titiritaba De Frio Estas Eran Rubí Quien Iba Vestida Con Unas Botas Negras Hasta La Rodilla Junto A Unos Apretados Jeans Negros Y Un Especie De Abrigo Rojo Con Capucha Afelpada De Color Café Y Unos Guantes Negro Junto A Ella Velvet Quien Vestía Igual Solo Que Su Abrigo Era Café Y En Lo Afelpado Blanco A Lado De Ella Estaba Una Sonriente Penny Quien Solo Llevaba El Mismo Abrigo Solo Que En Verde Y En Lo Afelpado Negro Y Por Último Jaune Quien Llevaba Una Botas De Combate Café, Unos Pantalones Azules, El Mismo Abrigo Solo Que En Blanco Y En Lo Afelpado Era De Color Gris A Un Que Pese A Eso A Un Temblaba De Frío.

 **JAUNE:** Bbb..Ien…Rubí…..Yya…Llegamos…..Ahora….¿Nos Podrías Explicar Que Hacemos En Medio De La Nada?...¡Alejados A Unos 30 Kilómetros De Nuestra Base!... / Preguntaba Jaune Mientras Temblaba De Frío.

 **VELVET** : Ahora Que Lo Dice Jaune ¿Qué Hacemos Aquí Rubí? / Preguntaba Velvet.

 **RUBÍ:** Bien Para No Hacerles Largo El Cuento Se Los Voy A Resumir Vine Aquí Junto Con Todos Ustedes Para Que Me Vean Lanzar Hacia Los Cielos Un Par De Satélites Especiales Los Cuáles Planeo Poner En Órbita Para Poder Vigilar O Enterarme De Los Movimientos Del **"White Fang"** , De Cierta **"Reina Oscura"** , De Los **"Grimm"** Y Para Buscar A Cierta **"Tribu"** O Más Bien Dicho Bandidos / Dijo Rubí Terminando De Enumerar Su Razones.

Si Alguien Pudiera Ver Las Expresiones De Velvet, Jaune Y Penny Creerían Que Acaban De Escuchar Algo Que Los Dejo Pasmados…¡Y Era Por No Decirlo Irreal!...Que Chica De 16 Años Con Grandes Sumas De Dinero, Experta En Armas Y En Combate, De Gran Ingenio Y Con Una Sexy Figura Que Cualquier Chica Envidiaría…..¡Construía Su Propio Satélite Y Lo Lanzaba Así Como Si Nada Hacia El Espacio!...Tanto Jaune Como Velvet No Podían Creer Lo Que Habían Escuchado De Rubí Mientras Penny Solo Mostraba Una Sonrisa Emocionada.

 **JAUNE:** ¡Un Momento Rubí!...¿Cómo Rayos Construiste Todo Esto Sin Que Nos Diéramos Cuenta? / Exclamo Jaune Mientras Velvet Asentía.

 **RUBÍ:** Ahh…..De Hecho Llevo Construyendo Esto Desde Hace Un Año Con Ayuda De Penny En Mi Laboratorio Subterráneo…..¿Qué No Notaban Por Que Desaparecía Algunas Veces? / Dijo Rubí A Ambos.

 **JAUNE:** Bueno Creo Que Eso Responde A Mi Pregunta Jeee…..No Sabía Que Tuvieras Un Laboratorio Rubí / Dijo Jaune.

 **VELVET:** Por Cierto Rubí Hay Algo Que Siempre Me He Preguntado Exactamente ¿Qué Tantos Otros Secretos Tienes Ocultos? Espero Ni Lo Tomes A Mal / Pregunto Velvet.

 **RUBÍ:** Humm…..(Pensando)…..Para Que Se Hagan Una Idea Digamos Que Sumando Todas Mis Finanzas Tendría Como Para Vivir Cómodamente Por Unos 15 Años Rodeada De Lujos, Otra Cosa Sería Que Tengo Bajo Mi Propiedad Un Par De Yacimientos De Dust, Tengo Acciones En Una Que Otra Compañía Y Empresa, Soy Dueña De Cierto Bar De Lujo En Vale, Soy Propietaria De Un Par De Herrerías De Forja De Armas, Soy Una Gran Experta En Armas, Conozco Un Par De Estilos De Combate, Tengo Una Doble Vida Como La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Además De Otros Nombres Como **"Demonio Rojo"** , **"The Reaper Red"** Y El Más Reciente Y Según Temible _**"La Sangrienta Rosa De Fuego"**_ _,_ Poseo 3 Semblanzas Y Por Último Soy Mucho Mayor Que Ustedes Pese A Como Me Veo….¿Me Falto Algo Más? / Pregunto Rubí Con Una Sonrisa Como Las De Weiss.

 **¡PLAMM!...¡PLAMM!...** Se Escuchó Como Jaune Y Velvet Caían De Espaldas Por La Información Recibida Mientras Ambos Estaban Riéndose Forzadamente.

 **JAUNE:** Jaa Jaaa…..No Se Por Que Esto No Me Sorprende Al Parecer Acerté En Lo Que Pensé….Jeeee / Decía Jaune.

 **VELVET:** Jaa Jaaa….A Veces Me Pregunto ¿Qué Clase De Chica Es Rubí?...Jeee….Que Tonta Soy…Jeeee / Decía Velvet.

Ambos Decían Entre Risas Y A Un Sorprendidos Mientras Rubí Los Veía Con Unos Gotones Sobre Su Cabeza.

 **RUBÍ:** Vamos Chicos No Soy Tan Diferente…..Bueno Tal Ves Un Poquito / Dijo Rubí.

Después De Que Jaune Y Velvet Se Calmaran Se Acercaron Hacia Rubí Y Penny Para Poder Ver Como El Enorme Vehículo Comenzaba A Elevarse Y Apoyándose Un Poco Con Ayuda De Unas Bases Hidráulicas **…¡CRUUAM!...** Para Luego Ver Como Los 2 Cohetes Que Transportaba Comenzaron A Elevarse Con Ayuda De Unos Soportes Apuntando Hacia Arriba Verticalmente.

 **RUBÍ:** Penny Inicia Protocolo De Lanzamiento, Prepara Las Coordenadas Establecidas Hacia Los Siguientes Objetivos…Noreste Del Reino De Atlas, Reino De Vale Y Por Último Envía Un Satélite Hacia El Inexplorado Continente "Dragón" / Dijo Rubí.

 **PENNY:** ¡Como Ordenes Amiga Mía!... / Dijo Penny Mientras Se Subía Hacia Una Pequeña Cabina Que Había En El Vehículo La Cuál Estaba Equipa Con Varias Pantallas Los Cuáles Mostraban Mapas De Remant, De Los 4 Reinos, Sistemas De Programación Y Estructuración De Los Satélites Que Rubí Planeaba Lanzar.

… **.¡CHIZZZZZZZZ! ….¡CHIZZZZZZZZ! ….¡CHIZZZZZZZZ!...** De Repente Los 3 Cohetes Que Estaban En Posición Comenzaron A Expulsar Algunos Cables Y Mangueras De Presión Mientras Estos Iniciaban Su Sistema De Propulsión A La Vez Que Penny Introducía De Manera Rápida Y Veloz Las Coordenadas Especificadas De Los Cohetes.

 **PENNY:** ¡Armado Y Listo Rubí!...¡Solo Hace Falta Que Los Actives! / Exclamo Penny Con Una Sonrisa Mientras Alzaba El Pulgar.

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Bien Hecho Penny!...Es Hora De Que Haga Un Poco De Magia… / Dijo Rubí Llamando La Atención De Jaune Y Velvet, Solo Para Ver Como Rubí Sacaba De Su Abrigo Una Computadora Portátil De Color Rojo Con Su Emblema En La Tapa.

Sin Esperar Más Rubí Enciende Su Computadora Entrando Al Sistema Codificado De Cada Uno De Sus Satélites Mientras Jaune Y Velvet Veían Asombrados Como Rubí Programaba La Activación De Sus "Pequeños" Usando Un Lenguaje De Programación En Clave Binaria Y MC-2DOS Para Luego Terminar Con Unos Pitidos De La Misma Computadora.

 **RUBÍ:** …A Ver Bien Como Quedo Configurada La Activación De Mis Pequeños…

 _ **Satélite 1 Id: "R.W.B.Y."**_

 _ **Trayectoria De Ubicación: "Reinos De Vale, Vacuo Y Mistral"**_

 _ **Estado: "Activo Y Operando"**_

 _ **Armamento Equipado: "Martillos Del Alba" Y "Trident Crescent"**_

 _ **Estatus: "Inactivo"**_

…

 _ **Satélite 2 Id: "Queen Ice"**_

 _ **Trayectoria De Ubicación: "Reino De Atlas"**_

 _ **Estado: "Activo Y Operando"**_

 _ **Armamento Equipado: "Disturbing Gefíun"**_

 _ **Estatus: "Inactivo"**_

 _ **Función Adicional: "Portal Cross Continental Transmit System" (PCCTS O PCCT)**_

…..

 _ **Satélite 3 Id: "Nehustan"**_

 _ **Trayectoria De Ubicación: "Continente Inexplorado"**_

 _ **Estado: "Activo Y Operando"**_

 _ **Armamento Equipado: "Cañón Kadingir"**_

 _ **Estatus: "Inactivo"**_

 _ **Objetivo: "Salem" Y "Pozos Grimm"**_

…

Una Vez Que Rubí Termino De Activar Sus Satélites Esta Solo Basto Una Simple Seña De Mano Para Que Penny Lanzara Los Enormes Cohetes.

 **PENNY:** ¡Bien Aquí Vamos! **...¡IGNICIÓN!...** / Dijo Penny Al Oprimir Un Gran Botón ROJO CON EL CUÁL COMENZARON A DESPEGAR LOS COHETES HACIA LOS CIELOS.

… **¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...**

… **¡FIUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!…¡FIUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!…¡FIUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!...**

Con Un Grandes Rígidos Los Cohetes Despegaron Hacia Los Cielos A La Vez Que Comenzaban A Ganar Una Mayor Velocidad Y Altura Hasta Que Estos Comenzaran A Perderse En La Inmensidad De Los Cielos Mientras Estos Dejaban Una Larga Estela De Humo Ante La Vista De Velvet Y Jaune Quienes Veían Con Asombro, Penny Quien Tenía Una Expresión De Fascinación Y Por Último Rubí Veía Como Sus "Pequeños" Tomaban Los Cielos De Remant A La Vez Que Se Sentía Orgullosa Por Uno De Sus Mayores Logros Que Ha Creado Hasta El Momento Solo Esperaba Que Su Logro Fuera De Vital Ayuda Para Los Eventos Que Sucederían En Vale.

 **RUBÍ:** Bueno Chicos Es Mejor Que Regresemos Al Castillo Que Tenemos Que Prepararnos Para Nuestra Última Misión / Dijo Rubí A Lo Que Todo El Equipo Asintió Para Luego Subir De Nuevo Al Pesado Vehículo Comenzando A Alejarse De Ese Lugar.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA EXOSFERA DE LA TIERRA.**

Se Podía Ver Como 3 Grandes Cohetes Comenzaban A Separarse En Un Cohete Más Pequeño Dejando Atrás El Resto Del Fuselaje Ganando Así Mucho Más Impulso Hasta Que En Determinado Momento Llegaron A La Órbita Terrestre Del Planeta **…¡SPOOFT!…¡SPOOFT!…¡SPOOFT!...** Los 3 Cohetes Expulsaron De Su Interior 3 Grandes Satélites El 1ro Era De Color Negro Metálico Con 4 Paneles Solares En Los Cuales Tenia Las Iniciales **R.W.B.Y.** Y Los Emblemas Del Que Seria El Equipo De Rubí, Con Una Estructura Larga La Cual Terminaba Con Una Mira Telescópica Además De Contar Con 2 Antenas Auxiliares, El 2do Era Blanco Cristalino De Estructura Alargada Con 2 Paneles Solares Los Cuáles Mostraban El Emblema De Weiss El Cuál Era Un Copo De Nieve Hermoso, Este Era El Que Con Más Antenas Auxiliares Contaba Además De Tener Igualmente Una Larga Mira Telescópica Y Por Último El 3er Satélite Este Era Completamente Rojo Con Negro Contaba Con 8 Paneles Solares 2 En Cada Lado En Los Cuales Estaba El Emblema De La **"Rosa De Fuego"** , Este Satélite Era Peculiar Ya Que Parecía Tener Forma De Arma Como La De Un Rifle De Rayos Laser Con 4 Puntas En Su Alrededor.

 **N / A:** Les Dejo Una Referencia De Como Seria.

Hispanmedia/Files/Images/Thumbnail/20170127/16314887_

Este Último Satélite Había Sido Reservado Para Cierta "Reina Oscura" En Caso De Que Esta Decidiera Adelantar Su Malévolos Planes O Por Si A Rubí Le Fuera Necesario Retrasar Las Oscuras Ambiciones De Salem Al Menos Por Un Par De Años Más….A Un Que Había Un Pequeño "Defecto" Y Ese Era Que Solo Podía Disparar Unas 2 Veces Hacia Su Objetivo Antes De Que Se Activara Automáticamente El Sistema De Auto Destrucción…Algunos Se Preguntaran ¿Por Qué Agregar Un Sistema De Autodestrucción A Maravilloso Invento?...Simple Rubí No Era Estúpida Ni Idiota Ya Que Ella Sabía A La Perfección Que Si En Dada Casualidad Algunos De Los 4 Reinos Descubrieran O La Misma Salem Descubrieran Este O Alguno De Sus "Pequeños" Se Aseguraría De Que Ninguno De Ellos Obtuviera Control Sobre Uno De Sus Mayores Logros Es Por Eso Que Cada Uno Contaba Con Un Sistema De Autodestrucción A Control Remoto, Al Igual Que Cuando Llegara El Momento Activaría El Armamento De Alguno De Los Satélites.

 **EN ALGUNA PARTE WIND PATH / MISTRAL.**

En Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Castillo Abandonado Y Oculto Entre Una Cantera Rocosa Y Boscosa En Las Afueras De Wind Path, Se Estaba Llevando Acabo La Preparaciones Para Cierta Gran Asamblea Del **"White Fang"** En La Que Discutirían Sus Próximos Movimientos Así Como De Mayor Problema El Cual Últimamente Estaba Interfiriendo En Sus Operaciones Delictivas O Mejor Dicho Jodiendo Sus Planes, Por No Decir Que Una Gran Parte De Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Le Tenían Un Gran Temor A La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Por Sus Constantes, Brutales Y Destructivos Ataques A Sus Guaridas Por Todo Vale, Vacuo, Atlas Siendo Mistral El Que No Había Sido Atacado Al No Haber Gran Movimientos Del **"White Fang".**

Entre Tanto Movimiento Dentro Del Castillo Abandonado Se Podía Ver Como Había Varias Tiendas De Campañas Levantadas En Donde Se Veían Varios Miembros En Especial A Cierto Fauno Peli Rojo Vestido De Negro El Cuál Usaba Una Máscara Este Era Nada Menos Que El Actual Líder Del **"White Fang"** Adam Taurus Quién En Estos Momentos Estaba Revisando Algunos Reportes En Los Que Le Informaban Que La Mayoría De Las Bodegas, Almacenes, Escondites En Los Que Albergaban Grandes Cantidades De Polvo Dust, Armas Entre Otros Artefactos De La Policía Y Atlas….Habían Sido Atacados Por La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Perdiéndose Alrededor De Un 50% De Todo Lo Que Habían Incautado Mientras Esta Solo Dejo Destrucción, Llamas Y Decenas De Faunos Levemente Heridos O Medio Muertos Incluso En Esos Ataques Habían Sufrido Por Lo Menos 25 Bajas De Los Suyos Los Cuáles Algunos De Ellos Corrieron Con Suerte De Morir Desangrados Por Rosas Asesinas, Otros Simplemente Les Fueron Pulverizado La Mayoría De Sus Huesos Pero Los Demás…Digamos Que No Tuvieron Una Muerte Algo Linda….Prácticamente Fueron Molidos A Golpes Y Cortes Hasta Que Solo Quedaron Pedacitos De Ellos….Esto Era En El Reino De Vale.

Mientras Tanto En Vacuo Fue Un Poco Distinto Ya Que Sus Bases Y Escondites Fueron Menos Atacadas Por La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Eso Fue Una Buena Noticia Para El **"White Fang"** …..La Mala Fue Que Esta Vez La Rosa De Fuego No Estaba Sola Ya Que Según Informes Esta Había Reunido Un Pequeño Equipo De 4 Personas Bajo El Nombre De **"División R.A.S.P."** (División Raptor) A Un Que Lo Que Mosco A Muchos Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Fue Que En Ese Equipo Había Una Chica Fauno, Lo Que Para Ellos Fue Una Abofeteada En La Cara Al Ver Que Un Fauno Apoyaba A Uno De Sus Mayores Némesis, Durante Su Estancia En Vacuo La Rosa De Fuego Y Su Equipo Aterrorizaron A Cuanto Miembro Del **"White Fang",** Saboteando Diversos Atracos A Ciertos Negocios, Compañías Y Tiendas Las Cuáles El **"White Fang"** Tenia Sometidas Por No Decir Que Cortaron Sus Principales Fuentes De Recursos Financieros, Bélicos Y De Mano De Obra Haciendo Que El **"White Fang"** Perdiera Rutas De Abastecimiento Que Según Ellos Abastecía En Un 40% Al **"White Fang"** Dejándolos Sin Muchas Rutas De Abasto O De Reserva.

Por Otro Lado En Atlas La Cosa Fue Más Directa Ya Que Al Momento De Llegar La Misma **"Rosa De Fuego"** Junto A Su Equipo Habían Comenzado Enfrentamientos Con Distintos Grupos De Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Derrotándolos Y Capturándolos A Demás De Que Ella Y Su Equipo Tomaban Gran Parte De Dust Y Liens Que Habían En Dichas Instalaciones Los Faunos Capturados O Heridos Se Contaban Por Decenas Varios De Ellos Con Heridas Graves….Pero Lo Que Verdaderamente Les Jodio Fue Que La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Junto A Su Equipo Atacaron Las Principales Minas De La **S.D.C.** De Donde Se Extraía El Dust Que Siempre Robaban De Los Trenes, Por No Decir Que Tanto Los Trenes Como Las Rutas Y Vías También Fueron Destruidos Con Este Último Acontecimiento En Atlas El **"White Fang"** Había Perdido Un 45% De Abastecimiento De Dust O Polvo Además De Armamento Que Robaban De La Armada De Atlas Sumando Todos Los Recursos Que Recientemente Habían Perdido Gracias A **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Estaban Al Borde De Sufrir Un Gran Desabasto De Dust, Polvo, Armas, Dinero, Recursos Bélicos Y De Personal, Adam Sabía Que Si No Hacían Algo Su Grupo Quedaría A Merced De Sus Enemigos Y El Confrontar A **"La Rosa De Fuego"** No Era Factible Pese A Sus Deseos De Furia Y Sangre….La Única Opción Por El Momento Seria Pausar Por Un Buen Tiempo Sus Planes Y Operaciones Con C. Fall Y Sus Lacayos Ya Que Sabía Que Estos No Invertirán Más Recursos En Ellos Cuando Recientemente Lo Hicieron.

 **ADAM:** ¡Maldita Sea Esto Es Frustrante!...Gezz…Supongo Que Por El Momento Tendremos Que Estar Quietos A Un Que No Mucho Jeee…..¡Lieutenant! / Exclamo Adam Mientras A Su Espalda Aparecía Cierto Fauno De Piel Morena Y De Gran Físico Muscular, Este Vestía Como Todo Miembro Resaltando Que No Tenía Capucha Si No Una Máscara Blanca Personificada.

 **LIEUTENANT:** Diga Señor / Respondió El Haciendo Un Saludo Tipo Militar De Puño A Pecho.

 **ADAM:** ¿Han Terminado Los Preparativos Para Nuestra Reunión? / Pregunto El.

 **LIEUTENANT:** Ya Casi Están Completos Incluso Estimo Que En Unas 4 Horas Se Terminaran Los Preparativos / Contesto El Fauno.

 **ADAM:** Excelente Tengan Preparados A Nuestras "Mascotas" Y E Infórmenme En El Momento Que Nuestra Invitada Llegue Junto A Sus Peones / Dijo Adam.

 **LIEUTENANT:** Como Ordene Señor / Respondió El Fauno Mientras Se Retiraba .

 **ADAM:** Quién Hubiera Pensado Que Todos Nuestros Problemas Fueran Causados Por Una Simple Chica Humana…No Jeee…Mejor Dicho Por Una Simple Rosa / Se Dijo Adam A Si Mismo Mientras Salía De Su Tienda De Campaña.

Mientras Adam Estaba Afuera Podía Ver Como Decenas De Faunos Estaban Trabajando En Los Últimos Detalles De Su Reunión Pero A Un Así No Habían Descuidado Las Pocas Operaciones De Atracos Y Saqueos Que Habían Obtenido De Las Ciudades Cercanas, Prueba De Ello Eran Los Contenedores De Dust Y Centenares De Armas De Fuego Y Punzo Cortantes….Además De Que Un Poco Más Lejos Se Podían Ver Varias Jaulas Enormes Las Cuales Revelaban Las Siluetas De Ciertos Grimm En Especial El De Uno Con Forma De Caballo Y Cuerpo Humano Con Unas Enormes Garras De Ojos Rojo-Anaranjados…Sin Que Adam Lo Supiera Se Había Preparado Contra La Misma Rubí Quien Gracias A Cierto Pequeño "Espía" Estaba Informada De Los Movimientos Del **"White Fang".**

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LOS CIELOS DE LA CIUDAD DE MISTRAL.**

Se Podía Ver Como Un Silurio Viajaba A Velocidad Moderada Siendo Tripulado Por Cierta Peli Negra De Ojos Ámbar Quien Vestía Un Sexy Vestido Rojo Con Toques De Oro, Detrás De Ella En Un Par De Asientos Venia Cierta Peli Verde De Piel Morena Quién Venia Discutiendo Con Cierto Chico Peli Gris De Ojos Negros.

 **EMERALD:** ¡Podrías Mantener Tu Estúpida Boca Cerrada Por Un Momento!...¡Que Acaso Es Mucho Pedir Imbécil! / Gritaba Con Fastidio Emerald.

 **MERCURY** : ¡Yo Simple Mente Estoy Diciendo!...¿Por Qué Demonios Tenemos Que Ir De Nuevo Con Esa Bola De Faunos?...¡Podría Haberme Quedado En La Ciudad A Divirtiéndome Un Buen Rato! / Exclamo Mercury.

 **EMERALD** : ¿Haciendo Que?...¡Oh Sí Buscando Pleitos En Peleas Callejeras Idiota!.

 **MERCURY** : ¡Entonces Me Hubieran Dejado Hacer Lo Mío Mientras Ustedes Lidiaban Con Esa Bola De Faunos! / Exclamo El Chocando Su Mirada Con La De Emerald.

Mientras Tanto Cinder Tenía Varias Venitas De Enojo Sobre La Cabeza Mientras Se Repetía Una Y Otra Vez En Su Mente.

 **CINDER** _: (¡No Los Mates…No Los Mates…No Los Mates!….A Un Te Pueden Servir Para Algo)_ / Pensaba Cinder Para Si Misma Mientras Trataba De Soportar Sus Típicas Peleas Hasta Que Cierta Idea Llego A Su Mente.

 **CINDER** : Bien Chicos Si Siguen Teniendo Sus Típicas Peleas De Pareja…Supongo Que Pueden Salir Ahora Mismo De La Nave ¿No? /Dijo Cinder Con Una Dulce Y Seductora Sonrisa Enviando Un Poco De Temor A Emerald Y A Mercury Quienes Rápidamente Se Sentaron Y Se Callaron Al Sentir La Ira Contenida De Cinder.

Sin Más Cinder Continúo Piloteando El Silurio Mientras Iba Pensativa Hacia La Reunión Con El **"White Fang"** Ya Que Según Sus Lacayos El Mismo Adam Había Hecho La Reunión A Fin De Tratar Con Ciertos "Problemas" Y Estragos Ocasionados Por **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Haciendo Fruncir El Ceño A Cinder Ya Que Este Improvisto Le Causaría Un Efecto Negativo Ene Sus "Evil Plans" Cosa Que Si No Resolvían Pronto Pondría En Un Gran Retraso Todos Los Planes De Los Cuáles Algunos Necesitaban De Los Faunos Ya Que Sin Estos Ciertos Planes De Retrasarían Meses O Años En El Peor De Los Casos, Cosa Que Cinder No Tenía Ni La Mayor Intensión Fracasar Por Esta Clases De Imprevistos O Por Cierta Mercenaria Roja.

 **REINO DE ATLAS / FORTALEZA DIVISIÓN R.P.S.A.**

Se Podía Observar Como Rubí, Velvet, Jaune Y Penny Estaban Reunidos En Una Gran Mesa Cuadrada De Color Diamante Con El Emblema De Un Copo De Nieve, Pero Pasando A Lo Que Nos Importa Justo En Estos Momentos Rubí Estaba Explicándoles Su Último Plan De Ataque Para Asaltar Una Importante Reunión Del **"White Fang"** A La Vez Que También Hacia Hincapié En Recordarles Que Esta Sería Su Última Misión Como La **"División R.P.S.A."** (Raptor) Si La Misión Era Concluida Con Éxito.

 **RUBÍ:** Bien Equipo A Partir De Este Momento Les Explicare Como Procede Nuestro Ataque A La Reunión Del **"White Fang"** Para Empezar Les Aclaro 4 Puntos, **1ro** La Reunión Del **"White Fang"** Se Llevara A Cabo En Un Viejo Castillo Abandonado El Cuál De Seguro Estará Fuertemente Vigilado Por Distintos Faunos Armados Estimo Que Alrededor De Más De 150 Faunos Estarán Allí, **2do** Los Faunos No Serán Los Únicos Allí Presentes Según Mi Contacto Hay Decenas De Grimm Sumamente Salvajes Los Cuáles Están En Jaulas Al Parecer Planean Usarlos Para Un Ataque Entre Los Grimm Que Tienen Cautivos Se Encuentran Beawolf Y Ursas Pero Lo Que Realmente Me Preocupa Es Que En Ese Lugar Se Avisto Un Nuckelavee Hace Varios Años Así Que Si Por Azares Del Destino Y Mala Suerte Nos Topamos Con Él Lo Enfrentaremos A Distancia Para Luego Rematarlo, **3ro** Habrá 3 Personas Que Asistirán A Esta Reunión Son Unos Criminales Profesionales Así Que Chicos Les Pido Que No Los Confronten Ya Que Son Muy Escurridizos Y Traicioneros, Y Por Último **4to** Solo Y Únicamente Yo Me Enfrentare A Adam Taurus Ya Que Solo Yo Estoy A Su Nivel Además De Que Ya Lo Enfrente En El Pasado Por Lo Que Conozco Su Estilo De Lucha, Así Que Mientras Ustedes Se Encargan De Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Y De Los Grimm Que Hayan Allí, Me Encargare De Lidiar Con Esa Perra Peli Negra Y Sus Lacayos Lo Suficiente Como Para Que No Arruinen Nuestra Operación Y Poder Darle La Paliza De Su Vida A Adam Taurus Mientras Los 4 Reinos Presencian Nuestra Batalla…Jeeee…¿Alguna Pregunta?... / Pregunto Rubí A Lo Que Penny Levanto Su Mano Mientras Sonreía.

 **PENNY:** Eso Significa Que Usaremos Los Misiles **"Radiant Wave"** Que Recientemente Instalamos En El Skyvet Para Atacar A Distancia Sin Ser Detectados O Avistados ¿No? / Dijo Penny Con Su Típica Expresión Feliz.

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Por Su Puesto Que Sí Penny! Solo Asegúrate De Que No Se Nos Pase La Mano Que No Queremos Matarlos….Simplemente Los Queremos Medio Muertos / Dijo Rubí A Lo Que Penny Asintió.

Una Vez Que Rubí Le Había Respondido Sus Dudas A Penny, Esta Observo Como Velvet Levantaba La Mano A Modo De Pregunta.

 **VELVET:** 2 Preguntas Rubí En Sí ¿Cuál Es Nuestra Estrategia De Ataque? Y Lo Otro Sería ¿Haz Terminado La Nuevas Municiones Y Mejoras Para Nuestras Armas? / Pregunto Velvet A Lo Que Rubí Respondió.

 **RUBÍ:** Sí Velvet En Estos Momentos Contamos Con Nuevas Municiones Desde **"Disparos** **Sónicos", "Shooter Presure"** Y Me Tome La Molestia De Elaborar Un Pequeño Kit De **"Radiant Wave"** De Apoyo Para Que Puedan Combinarlo Con Sus Armas Ya Sean De Fuego O Espadas En Este Caso / Dijo Rubí Socarronamente.

 **VELVET:** Jaaa…Me Agrada Lo Que Escucho Sí Es Así No Me Voy A Contener Con Esos Idiotas / Dijo Elvet Con Una Expresión De Miedo.

Por Último El Siguiente En Levantar La Mano Fue Jaune Quién Para Asombro De Todas Este Tenía Un Pequeño Ceño Fruncido A Lo Que Rubí Sabía De Qué Se Trataba.

 **JAUNE:** Dime Rubí ¿Por Qué Nos Pides Que No Enfrentemos A Esos 3 Que Mencionaste?...¿Que Acaso No Estamos A Un Buen Nivel Como Para Apoyarte? / Pregunto Jaune Algo Enojado.

Fue Lo Que Dijo Jaune A Una Tranquila Rubí Quién Solo Tenía Los Ojos Cerrado A Modo De Pensar Mientras Una Velvet Algo Enojada Se Paró De Pie Y Tomo A Jaune Del Cuello De Su Camisa Mientras Lo Alzaba Hacia Arriba Pese A Su Tamaño De La Chica Fauno.

 **VELVET:** ¡No Hagas Un Estúpido Berrinche Jaune!... ¡Por Si Se Te Olvida Algo Rubí Tiene Mucha Más Experiencia Que Nosotros 3 Cuando Se Trata De Combatir, De Pelear Contra Grimm Que Hasta Algunos Desconocemos, Manejo Mucho Mejor De Armas Con Nosotros!... ¡Si Ella Dice Que No Enfrentemos A Esos 3 Es Por Que Rubí Sabe Lo Peligrosos Que Son!...¡¿Entendiste Jaune!?... / Dijo Una Muy Enojada Velvet A La Vez Que Su Orejas De Coneja Se Tensaban.

 **JUANE** : (¡Demonios Sí Que Velvet Tiene Algo De Fuerza!...Pero Es La Primera Vez Que La Veo Algo Violenta)….Ahh….De Acuerdo Velvet…Lo Siento Por Lo De Hace Unos Momentos…Es Que Me Sentí Algo Inútil…Disculpa / Dijo Jaune A Modo De Disculpa.

 **VELVET:** Mientras Lo Entiendas Esta Bien / Dijo Velvet Aceptando Las Palabras De Jaune.

Sin Más Jaune Se Volvió A Sentar Pero En Ese Momento Escucharon Como Rubí Dejaba Salir Un Respiro.

 **RUBÍ:** Miren Chicos El Que Les Diga Que Eviten Confrontación Con Ellos Es Por Que Son Criminales Algo Peligrosos Además De Que Están Por Encima De Su Nivel Actual ¿Por Qué Lo Digo? Sencillo….¿Alguna Vez Han Matado O Asesinado? / Dijo Y Pregunto Rubí Con Una Mirada Fría Y Estoica Que A Jaune Y A Velvet Les Helo La Sangre.

De Entre Los 4 Solo Rubí Había Lidiado Con Eso Y Recordó Que La Primera Vez Que Tuvo Que Asesinar No Fue Algo De Lo Que Estuviera Orgullosa Pero Sabía Que Eso Era Inevitable En Algún Momento De Su Vida O En Su Camino El Cuál Ya Había Elegido Fue Gracias A Sus Maestros Quienes La Prepararon Para Eso, Pero En El Caso De Jaune, Velvet Y Penny No Ería Así De Sencillo Tal Vez Penny Pudiera Lidiar Con Esa Carga Emocional Y Psicológica, Sin Dudarlo Rubí Les Lanzo A Velvet, Jaune Y Penny 3 Folders Negros En Los Que Sobre Salían Varios Documentos Y Reportes De Investigación, En Cada Folder Decía: "Datos Criminalísticas" Sin Demorarse Tanto Los 3 Abrieron Los Folders Encontrándose Con Fotografías De Los Mencionados, Así Como Reportes De Sus Crimines Y Conexiones Pese A Que La Información Era Escasa Decía De La Siguiente Manera…

 **Nombre:** Mercury Black.

 **Alías** : Desconocido

 **Edad:** 18 Años

 **Descripción:** Alto De Piel Blanca, Peli Gris Platino, Oji Negro, Suele Vestir A La Moda A Modo De Matón.

 **Arma Usual:** Son Sus Piernas. Estas Son Biónicas (Mecánicas): Pueden Disparar Balas Y Tienen Pequeños Cañones Que Impulsan Sus Patadas, Usualmente Acaba A Sus Oponentes En Una Sola Pelea.

 **Semblanza** : Desconocida

 **Delitos Y Crímenes:** Asesinato De Su Propio Padre El "Black Asasins", Robo A Propiedad Privada, Publica Y Comercial, Asesinato En 2do Grado, Fraude, Extorción Además De Diversos Delitos En Grupo.

 **Cómplices:** Emerald Sustrai Compañera De Robos Y Asesinatos Entre Otros Asuntos, Román Torchwick Socio Criminal Indirecto, Cinder Fall Jefe Criminal Al Que Está Trabajando Es La 2da Al Mando.

 **Actitud:** Cretino, A Veces Arrogante, Se Emociona Durante La Batalla, Suele Estar Relajado A Un Que Con Descaro.

…

 **Nombre** : Emerald Sustrai.

 **Alías** : Desconocido

 **Edad** : 17 Años

 **Descripción** : De Tés Morena, Oji Roja, Peli Verde Esmeralda, Suele Vestir De Manera Cómoda Y Ajustada Como Si Fuera A Una Exploración.

 **Arma Usual** : Sus Armas Son Dos Kamas Transformables En Pistolas.

 **Semblanza** : Consiste En Controlar La Percepción De Un Objetivo, Y Hacerle Ver Ilusiones.

 **Delitos Y Crímenes:** Robo En General, Robo A Mano Armada, Fraudes, Extorsión, Asesinato En 2do Grado, Entre Otros.

 **Cómplices:** Mercury Black Compañero De Crimen Y Robos, Cinder Fall Jefa Para La Que Trabaja.

 **Actitud:** Segura De Sí Misma, Fría, Arrogante, Suele Pelear A Menudo Con Su Compañero Mercury, Por Alguna Razón Detesta A Román Torchwick, Es Fielmente A Cinder Y Así Misma.

…...

 **Nombre** : Cinder Fall.

 **Alías** : "Falsa Doncella De Otoño"

 **Edad** : Desconocida (Aparentemente Esta En Sus Plenos 30 Años, Tal Vez Más).

 **Descripción** : Peli Negra De Largo Cabello, Oji Ámbar, Piel Blanca Como De Porcelana, De Escultural Figura Física, Alta.

 **Arma Usual:** Sus Armas Son Dos Dagas, Cuyos Mangos Se Unen Y Forman Un Arco. También Es Capaz De Usar La Magia, Y Parece Ser Capaz De Invocar Sus Armas Con Ella, Tanto Las Dagas Como El Arco Y Las Flechas.

 **Semblanza** : Invocación Mágica Y Magia De Fuego.

 **Delitos Y Crímenes** : Se Desconocen La Mayoría De Sus Crímenes Pero Entre Los Que Destacan Son Robo Y Contrabando De Dust Y Polvo, Fraudes Financieros, Robo A Propiedad Privada, Publica, Comercial Y Militar, Infiltración, Asesinato En 1er Grado, Tortura Y Maltrato, Conspiración, Atacar Y Robar Parte Del Poder Vital De La **"Doncella De Otoño"** , Entre Otros Cargos Más.

 **Cómplices** : Mercury Black Y Emerald Sustrai Lacayos, Román Torchwick Peón, **"White Fang"** Sirvientes, Su Benefactor O Al Jefe Que Sirve Se Desconoce Solo Se Sabe Que Se Refiera A "Ella" (Supuestamente Trabaje Para La **"Reina Oscura"** O A **"Salem"** ).

 **Actitud** : Atrevida, Arrogante, Ambiciosa, Caprichosa Elegantemente, Engañosa, Suele Ser El Cerebro De Todas La Operaciones, Mantiene Una Elegante Etiqueta Y Serenidad.

 **Objetivo** : Su Objetivo Aún No Se Ha Definido Bien, Sin Embargo, Al Parecer Sus Planes Van Intactos. (Se Cree Que Busca Hacerse Con Los Poderes De La Doncella De Otoño En Su Totalidad O Crear El Caos Total En Vale).

…

Nadie Se Atrevía A Comentar Nada Ya Que Por Lo Poco Que Habían Visto Ahora Entendían El Por Qué Rubí Les Recalcaba Que No Los Enfrentaran Estos Por Decirlo Así Era Criminales Y Asesinos Peligrosos Lo Poco Que Habían Leído Los Había Dejado En Shock A Un Que La Menos Afectada Fue Penny Ya Que En Su Base De Datos Había Reporte De Solo 2 De Ellos Mercury Y Emerald.

 **RUBÍ** : Ahora Entienden Por Qué Les Prohibió Luchar Contra Alguno De Ellos En Especial Con La Perra De Cinder Fall, No Digo Que Sean Unos Debiluchos Por Que Eso Es Falso Ustedes Son Capaces De Más Y Otras Cosas….Lo Único De Lo Que Carecen Es De Experiencia Cosa Que Esos 3 Tienen Y En Una Batalla Ya Sea Largo O No Eso A Veces Define La Victoria Y La Vida Entre La Muerte….Así Que ¿Entienden Mis Razones Ahora? / Pregunto Rubí De Manera Sería.

A Lo Que Los Demás Asintieron Mientras Cada Uno Respondía A Rubí Ya Que Al Parecer Ella Sabía Más De Ellos.

 **PENNY** : Si Lo Que Nos Has Mostrado Y Dicho Es Algo Serio No Te Preocupes Rubí, Tomare Algunas Precauciones Después De Todo No Hay Nada Malo En Tomar El Consejo De Una Buena Amiga / Dijo Penny Con Una Sonrisa.

 **VELVET** : Agradezco El Que Te Preocupes Por Nosotros Rubí, Descuida Haremos Caso A Tu Indicación A Un Que Gracias Por La Información Presiento Que Nos Sera De Utilidad En El Futuro / Dijo Velvet.

 **JAUNE** : Creo Que Debo Una Disculpa Rubí Actué Estúpidamente No Media Lo Peligroso Que Podría Ser En Enfrentarnos A Ese Tipo De Criminal / Dijo Jaune.

 **RUBÍ** : No Hay Problema Chicos Los Entiendo Y Acepto Tu Disculpa Jaune, Yo También Actué Así Alguna Vez Pero Tuve Que Aprender A Reconocer A Enemigos A Los Cuales No Podría Enfrentar No A Un / Dijo Rubí.

Sin Más Con Eso Rubí Había Dado Por Terminada La Pequeña Reunión Con La **División R.P.S.A.** (Raptor) Donde Habían Discutido Su Última Misión.

 **RUBÍ** : Bien Equipo La Misión Final Comenzara Mañana A Las 5:00 Am Así Que Preparen Sus Armas Y Duerman Bien Que Sera Una Mañana Demasiado Movida…Nos Vemos / Dijo Rubí Mientras Cada Uno Tomo Rumbo Hacia Sus Habitaciones.

Velvet Estaba En Su Habitación Preparando Y Ajustando Su Rifle **"Hécate 2.0"** Así Como El Tipo De Munición Y Balas Que Utilizaría Además Estaba Al Máximo Para Usar Al 100 % Su Semblanza.

Jaune Estaba En Su Habitación Preparando Su Armadura Ligera De Protección A La Vez Que Revisaba A Su Recién Restaurada Y Modificada **"Crocea Mors"** La Cuál Ahora Si Se Podría Llamar Una Espada Legendaria, Además De Que Su Escudo Había Sido Mejorado Para Mayor Resistencia Ahora Tenia Lo Necesario Para Demostrar Que El Podría Ser Un Héroe En El Futuro.

Penny Se Encontraba En El Hangar Preparando La Aeronave Para El Gran Asalto Que Harían En Unas Cuantas Horas, Ella Se Encontraba Ajustando Todo El Armamento De Su Nave…Además Esta Vez Penny Estaría Lista Y No Dejaría Que La Volvieran A Destruir Y Dejar Que Su Amiga Préciense Ese Evento Doloroso…Esta Vez Ella Estaría Preparada Y No Dejaría Que Esa Peli Verde Le Jodiera Su Batalla, No Por Nada Rubí Le Había Dado Ese Chip De Memoria Comprimida Para Poder Estar Al Tanto De La Situación De Su Amiga A Quién Con Gusto Ayudaría.

Por Último Rubí Se Encontraba En Su Laboratorio Subterráneo Preparando A Sus "Bebes" Listos Para La Gran Acción De Mañana Además De Que Estaba Configurando El Nuevo Arsenal Y Munición Que Ella Había Diseñado Además De Que En Estos Momentos Rubí Se Encontraba Sentada En Una De Sus Sillas Giratorias Mientras Tenia Extendida La Palma De Su Brazo Derecho En La Cuál Había Una Hermosa Flama De Fuego La Cuál Era De Color Dorado Con Toques Carmesí Además De Que Parecía Dominarlo A La Perfección Ya Que Rubí Hacia Malabarismos, Ataques, Explosiones, Ráfagas Y Destellos De Fuego Como Si Esta Siempre Hubiera Tenido Esa Habilidad.

 **RUBÍ** : Si La Operación Tiene Éxito Habré Completado Parte De Mis Planes Con Un Poco De Anticipación Ya Que Sin La Interferencia Directa Del **"White Fang"** Podre Asegurar La Defensa De Beacom Y De Paso Retrasar Los Malvados Planes De Cinder…..¡Esta Vez Cinder Me Asegurare De Que Sufras Como Yo Lo Sufrí!... / Dijo Rubí Apretando Su Puño De Fuego A La Vez Que Este Hizo Algo Que Rubí Nunca Espero….Las Flamas Que Habían En Su Puño Derecho Se Congelaron Rápidamente.

 **RUBÍ** : ¿Huhm? **...¡Pero Qué Demonios!...** / Exclamo Rubí Con Suma Sorpresa.

…

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE 6:00 AM / FORTALEZA DE LA DIVISIÓN R.P.S.A.**

Todos Se Encontraban Frente A La Aeronave **"Skyvet"** Véase Jaune Quien Estaba Usando Su Armadura Ligera La Cuál Consistía En Unas Rodilleras Blancas De Borde Dorado, Unas Protecciones Que Cubrían Las Espinillas De Sus Piernas, Unos Guantes Con Cubierta Metálica Que Se Extendían Hasta Sus Ante Brazos Ambas Protecciones De Color Blanco De Bordes Dorados, Tenía Un Cinturón Negro Con Detalles En Dorado En El Cuál Cargaba Varios Explosivos Y Granadas De Luz Cegadora, El Pecho Era Cubierto Con Una Armadura Igual De Blanca Y Dorada Atada Con 2 Cinturones En Sus Hombros, En Su Espalda Colgaba Su Glorioso Escudo El Cuál Tenia Un Emblema De Una Media Luna Dorada Acompañada De La Silueta De Varias Armas Como Lanzas, Martillos Y Espadas, Además Dentro Del Escudo Estaba Su Espada **"Crocea Mors"** De La Cuál Sobre Salía Su Hermosa Empuñadura Y Por Último Jaune Tenia Puesto Un Casco Dorado De Espartano Con Una Cola De Cabello Rojo Colgando A Modo De Diseño, El Casco En Si Hacia Resaltar Sus Azules Ojos Y Parte De Su Mirada.

 **N / A:** Para Que Tengan Idea De Como Es El Casco De Jaune.

.

A Lado De Jaune Se Encontraba Velvet Quien Vestía Unas Botas Negras De Tacón Las Cuáles Se Abrochaban Con 2 Pequeños Cinturones De Hebilla Dorada, Vestía Unos Ajustados Jeans Negros De Cuero Que Hacían Juego Con Las Botas, En Su Cintura Había Un Cinturón Negro Con Una Hebilla Dorada En Forma De Mariposa, Además De Que Ese Cinturón Sujetaba Una Pequeña Caja Negra Con Emblemas De Corazón, Armas Y Una Cámara En Colores Igual Dorado, Vestía Una Blusa Color Café Acompañada Por Una Pequeña Chaqueta De Cuero Que Llegaba A Medio Torso Además De Estar A Medio Cerrar Resaltando Un Poco Sus Atributos, Sus Manos Estaban Enguantadas Con Guantes Negros Sin Dedos Además De Que En Sus Muñecas Había De Manera Escondida Una Peligrosa Daga Negra Con Detalles En Rojo, Un Par De Lentes Negros Semi Transparentes Cubrían Su Rostro Resaltando Un Poco Su Brillo Labial, Una Boina Roja De Tipo Militar Coronaba Su Cabeza La Cuál Dejaba A La Vista Sus Orejas De Conejo Además En Dicha Boina Había Una Cruz De Plata Con Una Rosa Sobre Esta Lo Cuál Era La Manera En La Que Velvet Le Rendía Respeto A Rubí Y Por Último En Su Espalda Estaba Un Enorme Rifle De Franco Tirador Color Negro Metálico De Incrustaciones Doradas Además De Que En La Parte De Atrás Había Varios Packs De Balas De Grueso Calibre.

Por Último Penny Se Encontraba Con Una Sonrisa Alegre O Aterrorizante Ella Vestía Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Traje De Bruja Solo Que En Colores Negro Y Verde Brillante Su Atuendo Se Componía De Unos Zapatos Negros De Tipo Botín De Suela Verde, Unas Medias Negras Hasta Medio Muslo Con 2 Rayas Verdes En Los Bordes, Vestía Un Pequeño Short Negro Y Sobre Este Había Una Falda Lisa De Combate Color Negro Con Bordes Verdes La Cuál Tenia 2 Aberturas Para Moverse Mejor, Vestía Un Especie De Vestido Negro De Mangas Largas Con Holanes Verdes Alrededor De Sus Mangas, Un Corsé Como El De Rubí Solo Que En Color Verde De Agujetas Negras Y Por Último Un Gran Sombrero De Bruja Color Negro Con Una Cinta Verde En Forma De Moño Que Quedaba De Lado, Hacía Parecer A Penny Como Un Verdadera Bruja Ya Que El Sombrero Ocultaba Parte De Su Rostro Solo Dejando Ver Una Aterradora Sonrisa.

Rubí Estaba Vestida Con Su Traje De La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Sin Ningún Cambio Alguno Lo Único Notorio Serían Las Armas Que Ahora Portaban Sus Guanteles Dorados, Su Guadaña En Su Cintura Junto A Un Par De Pistolas Y Varios Explosivos, La Expresión De Rubí Era Tranquila Lo Único Diferente Sería Que Esta Vez Iba Ligeramente Maquillada Siendo Su Delineador Oscuro Y Brillo Labial Rosa Transparente Lo Que Más Resaltaba, A Un Que Eso No Era Lo Importante.

 **RUBÍ** : Bien Chicos Llego El Momento Así Que Se Los Vuelvo A Repetir Una Vez Más ¿Están De Acuerdo En Seguirme En Esta Última Misión? Esta Es Su Última Oportunidad De Echarse Para Atrás. / Dijo Rubí Seriamente

A Lo Que Jaune, Velvet Y Penny Observaron Con Sorpresa Entendiendo Que A Un Antes De Que Rubí Tomara Una Decisión Que A La Que Los Podría Arrastrar Ella Pedía Su Opinión En Eso Dando A Entender Que Se Preocupaba Por Ellos Así Que Sin Pensárselo Mucho Los 3 Asintieron Dando Un Paso Al Frente Siendo Penny La Primera En Hablar.

 **PENNY** : ¿En Serio Rubí Toda Vía Nos Preguntas Eso?...Pues Lamento Decirte Que….No…A Un Si Me Dices Eso Yo Te Seguiré Después De Todo Eres Mi Primera Amiga Aquella Que Me Acepto A Pesar De Lo Que Soy Y Que Me Trata Como A Una Persona En Vez De Una Maquina **¡Así Que A Donde Vas Yo Te Sigo Y Apoyo…Amiga Mía!.** / Dijo Penny Con Gran Exclamación Mientras Rubí Asentía Sabiendo Eso De Su Amiga Cibernética.

 **VELVET** : Yo…No Pienso Retractarme O Echarme Atrás Pase Años Siendo Una Chica Debilucha, Discriminada, Blanco De Burlas, Pero Desde Que Te Conocí Rubí Me Has Ayudado Inmensamente Me Salvaste De Ser Violada, Me Diste Apoyo, Me Entrenaste, Me Ayudaste A Ser Quien Soy, Me Ofreciste Tu Confianza Al Revelarme Uno De Tus Mayores Secretos, Rubí Haz Hecho Mucho Por Mi Sin Pedir Nada A Cambio **Así Que Digas Lo Que Digas….¡Yo Estoy Contigo!...** / Exclamo Velvet Con Suma Confianza Sin Alguna Duda Sorprendiendo A Rubí A Quien Devolvió Una Sonrisa.

 **JAUNE** : Si Algo He Aprendido De Mi Familia Es Que Nunca De Los Nunca Despreciemos A Quién Nos Haya Ayudado A Supernos A Que Nos Haya Hecho Sentir Aceptados Con Nosotros Mismos Me Ayudaste A Superarme A Mismo Me Convertiste De Un Bobo Idiota Y Mediocre Espadachín A…Un Bravo Guerrero **¡Así Que Como Jaune Arc Tienes Mi Eterna Gratitud Rubí!...**.Por Lo Cual Pienso Seguirte En Esto Después De Todo **…¡No Puedo Dejar A Mis Amigos Luchar Solos!..** / Dijo Jaune Con Ferviente Determinación.

Rubí Estaba Sorprendida Ya Que Cada Integrante De Su División…..Mejor Dicho Cada Uno De Sus Amigos Estaban Dispuestos A Seguirla En Esta Misión Eso Demostraba Que Eran Buenos Amigos En Los Que Podía Confiar (Aparte De Su Equipo " **RWBY** ").

 **RUBÍ** : Gracias Chicos En Verdad ¡Muchas Gracias Por Confiar En Mí!...Yo Igual Los Valoro Por Lo Que Son…¡Así Que Vamos Y Enseñémosle Al **"White Fang"** De Lo Que Es Capaz La **"División R.P.S.A"** Y **"La Rosa De Fuego"** Juntos!... / Exclamo Rubí Con Fuerza Haciendo Que Todos Gritaran De Emoción.

Con Ese Último Grito De Motivación Rubí, Penny, Velvet Y Jaune Subieron A La Aeronave **"Skyvet"** Siendo Jaune Y Velvet Quienes Tomaban Sus Asientos Abrochándose A Ellos Mientras Penny Tomaba El Pilotaje De La Nave De Vuelo Al Mismo Tiempo Que Rubí Trazaba La Ruta De Vuelo Hacia Su Objetivo, Sin Más El " **Skyvet** " Comenzó A Desplazarse Hacia La Salida Del Hangar Que Estaba Debajo De Su Fortaleza…Justo Cuando Salió A La Salida Este Despego Con Gran Potencia Hacia Los Cielos Del Alba.

 **RUBÍ** : ¡Próximo Destino Wind Path!...(Prepárate Adam Taurus Esta Vez Voy A Patear Con Fuerza Tu Estúpido Culo) / Dijo Rubí Con Emoción Mientras Pensaba Con Malicia…

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN CIERTO CASTILLO A LAS AFUERAS DE WIND PATH.**

En Estos Momentos Se Estaba Llevando A Cabo Una Gran Reunión Entre Los Faunos Que Conformaban El **"White Fang"** Entre Ellos Estaban Los Que Dirigían Algunos De Los Mayores Grupos Del **"White Fang"** En Varias Ciudades De Los 4 Reinos Pero La Mayor Presencia De Estos Era Por Que Su Actual Líder Adam Taurus Había Convocado A Este Llamado Por Las Distintas Circunstancias Y Problemas A Raíz Causados Por Cierto Demonio Rojo O En Este Caso Rosa.

Los Distintos Tipos De Faunos Estaban Reunidos En Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Gran Cámara Con Decenas De Asientos En Fila Alrededor De Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Especie De Barandal Con Una Parte Que Parecía Escenario El Cuál Era Iluminado Por Un Gran Domo Con Cristales De Arquitectura Medieval.

 **N / A:** Para Que Se Hagan Una idea De Como Luce El Lugar.

/Wp-Content/Uploads/2016/10/Lh%C3%A9micycle_Du_S%C3%A9nat_Fran%C3%A7ais_En_Septembre_

La Mayoría De Los Faunos Presentes Se Hacían A La Idea Del Por Qué Su Líder Los Había Convocado En Estos Momentos Ya Que Desde La Aparición De Cierto Demonio Rojo O Reaper Mejor Conocida Como La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Desde Hace Casi Año Y Medio, Esta Había Comenzado A Atacar A Varios Miembros Del **"White Fang"** Cosa Que No Llamo La Atención Ya Que Eran Pequeñas Escaramuzas…Pero Todo Cambio Cuando La Misma **"Rosa De Fuego"** Comenzó A Intervenir En Grandes Asaltos Y Atracos En Robos De Dust, Armas, Maquinaría De La Armada De Atlas Haciendo Que La Mayoría De Estas Fracasaran O Se Fueran Al Demonio, Otro Gran Hecho Fueron Las Noticias Acerca De Ella Tales Como: La Masacre De Las Mafias De Vacuo Las Cuáles Tenían Negocios De Trata De Personas Y Faunos, Burdeles Donde Obligaban A Decenas De Chicas Y Mujeres A Prostituirse Contra Su Voluntad, Los Laboratorios De Drogas Y Venenos Que Habían En Vacuo Y Vale….Las Mafias Y Criminales Que Estaban Involucrados En Eso Terminaron Violentamente Asesinados Por No Decir Que Fueron Brutalmente Golpeados, Apaleados, Hechos Pedacitos Por La Enorme Guadaña De Triple Filo De La Rosa De Fuego O Que Algunos Fueron Mutilados Con Brutal Casi Extrema Violencia Y Fuerza, Algunos Fueron Quemados Vivos Hasta Quedar Hechos Carbón Y Los Pocos Criminales Y Mafiosos Que Había Sobrevivido O Mejor Dicho Habían Quedado "Medio Vivos O Muertos" Tenían En Sus Traseros Varios Tubos, Varillas, Estacas, Palos De Gol Entre Otras Cosas Dentro De Sus Asquerosos Culos A Modo De Representación Por Lo Que Sufrieron Las Chicas Y Mujeres Que Tenían Allí Cautivas Junto A Un Mensaje Nada Agradable, Esa Noticia Al Igual Que La Siguiente Masacre Le Dieron La Vuelta A La Mayoría De Los Reinos En Especial Cuando Se Supo Que La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Era Una Adolecente De Unos 17 Años De Edad.

Para La Mayoría De Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Fue Un Insulto Que Sus Operaciones Y Movimientos Fueran Frustrado Por Una Chica Humana Y En Una Tonta O Estúpida Decisión La Mayoría De Los Faunos Buscaron Atacar A La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Creyendo Que Podrían Acabar Con Ella…..Un Grave Y Fatal Error Que Le Costó Al **"White Fang"** Decenas Y Decenas De Miembros Los Cuáles Siempre Regresaban Sumamente Golpeados, Gravemente Heridos Y En Pocas Ocasiones Muertos Debido A Varias Rosas Ensangrentadas Esto Lejos De Ser Interpretado Como Una Advertencia Por La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Fue Interpretado Como Una Burla Cosa Que Hizo Enfurecer Más Al **"White Fan"** Por Lo Que Volvieron A Enviar A Más Miembros Y Asesinos…¿El Resultado?...La Mayoría De Los Asesinos Enviados Eran Brutalmente Apaleados Hasta Morir Por Decenas De Huesos Rotos, Sangrados Masivos E Internos, Siendo Reducidos A Mero Carbón O Cenizas Por No Decir Que Algunos Murieron Agonizando Debido A Las Rosas Sangrientas De La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Otros Faunos Mejor Decidían Desertar Del **"White Fang"** Algunos Huían Con La Cola Entre Las Patas Con Temor, Otros De Entregaban A La Policía Ya Que Preferían La Seguridad De Una Celda Que Estar Cerca De La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Ya Que Lo Que Habían Visto Los Dejo Traumados.

Después De Esas Escaramuzas Por Parte Del **"White Fang"** Vino Un Contra Ataque Por Parte De La **"Rosa De Fuego"** La Cual Atacaba, Saqueaba Y Destruía Toda Bodega, Escondite Y Lugar Donde El **"White Fang"** Escondiera Y Guardara Todo Lo Que Habían Obtenido Producto De Sus Robos Y Atracos, Cada Vez Que Eso Sucedía Dejaba Atrás Destrucción, Incendios Productos De Sus Llamas Y Decenas De Faunos Heridos Y Uno Que Otro Medio Muerto, Desde Entonces La Mayoría De Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Habían Entrado En Una Crisis De Miedo Y Terror Ya Que Temían Encontrarse Con Ese Demonio Rojo No Por Nada Las Mafias De Vacuo Y Vale Habían Acordado No Meterse Con La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Para Evitar Ser Liquidados Estos La Evitaban Como La Peste Y Los Pocos Mafiosos Que Tenían "Cierto Tipo De Negocios" Se Habían Ocultado A Un Más Por Temor A Otra Masacre.

Lo Peor De Todo Es Que Durante Los Ataques De La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Esta Ya No Estaba Sola Ya Que Ahora Venia Acompañada De Un Grupo De Mercenarios Que Dirigía A Los Cuáles Se Les Conoció Como **"División R.P.S.A."** (División Raptor) Ante Este Aumento De Poder De La **"Rosa De Fuego"** El **"White Fang"** Había Ordenado Enfrentar A Este Nuevo Grupo Antes De Que Fueran Una Amenaza Para Ellos…Lastima Que Dicho Grupo Al Estar Liderado Por La Temible **"Rosa De Fuego"** Estaba A La Altura De Repeler Cualquier Ataque Hacia Ellos Por No Decir Que Dicho Grupo Los Había Emboscado Y Atacado En Más De Una Ocasión, Cabe Mencionar Que En Cada Enfrentamiento Con Dicho Grupo El **"White Fang"** Perdía La Batalla O Pocas Veces Quedaban En Empate O Estancados….Solo En Una Ocasión Pudieron Hacer Retroceder A La **"División R.P.S.A."** Pero A Un Precio Alto Ya Que La Mayoría De Los Faunos Habían Quedado Muy Gravemente Heridos A Causa De Las Explosiones De Fuego Y Ataque De Las Sangrientas Rosas Que La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Les Lanzaba Tras Esto El **"White Fang"** Comenzó A Tener Problemas Dentro De Sus Filas Los Cuáles Eran Que Había Una Gran Parte De Los Faunos Que Evitaban Toparse Con La **"Rosa De Fuego"** O Su **"División R.P.S.A."** Mientras Otra Parte Hacía Hincapié En Continuar Con La Idea De Enfrentar A Dicho Grupo Y A Su Némesis Estos Problemas Internos Habían Desorganizado Sus Atracos Y Robos De Dust Y Armas, Entre Otras Operaciones Para Cierta Benefactora.

Y Por Último Con La Incursión De La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Y La **"División R.P.S.A."** En El Reino De Atlas Estos Habían Cortado Sus Principales Fuentes De Abastecimiento De Dust, Armas De La Armada De Atlas, Provisiones, Por No Decir Que Literalmente Destruyeron Las Vías De Los Trenes Que Asaltaban Junto Con Todo Y Trenes Llenos De Polvo Dust, Habían Atacado Una De Las Mayores Minas De Dust En Atlas Propiedad De La **S.D.C.** Destruyendo Un 60 % De Su Producción Además De Haber Purgado Un 38 % De Los Faunos Que Servían Al **"White Fang"** Tras Todo Eso Genero Serías Complicaciones Y Retrasos Para El **"White Fang"** Por Eso Mismo Todos Los Altos Mandos Del **"White Fang** " Fueron Citados En Dicho Lugar.

De Repente Todo Murmuro O Bulla Quedo En Silencio Cuando Vieron Entrar A Cierto Fauno Peli Rojo De Traje Negro Y Katana Negra, El Cuál Llevaba Una Máscara Blanca En Los Ojos De Franjas Rojas, Una Vez Allí Todo Y Cada Uno De Los Faunos Lo Miraba Y Esperaban A Que Su Líder Hablara.

 **ADAM:** ¡Estimados Hermanos Y Compañeros Les Agradezco Que Hayan Respondido A Nuestro Llamado!...Lastima Que No Son Buenas Noticias Para Nuestra Causa / Dijo El Líder Del **"White Fang"** Haciendo Que La Mayoría Protestara.

-¿Entonces Para Que Nos Haz Convocado En Este Lugar? / Dijo Uno De Los Faunos Allí Presentes.

-¡De Seguro Tiene Que Ver Con Nuestros Constantes Fracasos Causados Por Ese Demonio De La Rosa! / Exclamaba Otro Fauno Con Cuernos.

-¡No Voy A Hacerme Responsable Por La Incompetencia De Nuestros Subordinados! / Dijo Otro Fauno Gato Quien Se Había Parado De Pie Para Señalar Ese Hecho, Poco A Poco El Orden Dentro De La Cámara Hasta Que Escucharon Cierto Grito Con Fuerza.

… **.….¡ES SUFICIENTE CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ!...**

Dijo Un Fauno Que Salía Detrás De Adam Taurus Este Fauno Era De Compleción Musculosa Y Fornida, Piel Morena Llevaba Un Uniforme Estándar Del **"White Fang"** Pero Lo Que Más Resaltaba Era Su Mascara Personalizada.

 **ADAM** : Como Decía Señores Y Damas En Estos Momentos El **"White Fang"** Está Pasando Por Una Crisis Que Nunca Habíamos Visto Desde Nuestra Fundación E Inicios Como Un Grupo Defensor De Los Derechos De Los Faunos A Un Grupo Radical De Resistencia Que Buscamos Nuestra Igualdad Como Iguales Ante Los Humanos Pero Recientemente Nuestras Metas Se Han Visto Frustradas Por Cierto Problema Llamado **"La Rosa De Fuego".**

Justo En El Momento Que Adam Menciono Dicho Nombre Una Gran Cantidad De Faunos Se Tensaron No Por Nada Habían Aprendido A Temerle Sabiendo Como Quedaban Al Ser Apaleados Por Ella Y Medio Muertos.

 **ADAM** : Es Por Eso Que Hoy Les Pido Que Nos Unamos Para Deshacernos De Este Gran Estorbo Que Amenaza Nuestras Metas ¡Demostremos Por Que El **"White Fang"** Es Feroz E Indomable! / Exclamo Adam Con Fervor Siendo Aplaudido Por Todos Los Presentes.

-¿Y Exactamente Que Es Lo Que Propone Nuestro Honorable Líder? / Dijo Una Mujer Fauno Con Cuernos De Venado.

-Debe Ser Algo Con La Que La Podamos Acorralar A Esa Chica Y A Su División / Dijo Otro Fauno Con Cola De Caballo.

-Además Necesitamos Ser Precisos A La Hora De Atacarla Ya Que En Nuestras Recientes Confrontaciones Esa Chica Siempre Esta A La Defensiva En Lo Que Respecta A Nosotros / Comento Una Chica Fauno Con Orejas De Liebre.

-Propongo Que La Asesinemos De Una Buena Vez / Dijo Un Fauno Camaleón A Lo Que La Mayoría Asintió.

 **ADAM** : Tal Y Como Lo Han Dicho Algunos De Nuestros Miembros Básicamente Haremos Eso Pero De Distinta Manera / Dijo El Confundiendo A La Mayoría De Los Presentes.

-¿Cómo Haremos Eso Señor? La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Nos Ha Pisado Los Talones En Casi Los 4 Reinos De Remant / Dijo El Corpulento Fauno.

 **ADAM:** Como sabrán Nuestras Bases De Operaciones, Así Como Nuestras Bodegas Y Escondites En Vale, Vacuo Y Atlas Han Sido Atacados Por La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Planeo Atraerla A Nosotros Aquí En Mistral Donde La Emboscaremos Junto A Toda Su División, Según Mis Informantes Ella A Un No Ha Salido De Atlas Lo Cuál Deja A Mistral Como Su Siguiente Objetivo Donde La Atraeremos A Una Mortal Y Mortífera Trampa En La Cuál La Aniquilaremos…¡De Una Vez Por Todas Dejándole En Claro A Todo Mundo Que Nadie Se Mete Con El **"White Fang"** Sin Pagar Las Consecuencias! / Dijo Adam Ferozmente.

Mientras Todos Los Faunos Estaban De Acuerdo Con El Plan De Su Líder Con El Cuál Se Desharían De Su Mayor Problema Y Uno De Sus Enemigos Peligrosos, Un Poco Alejados Para Ser Precisos En Uno De Los Balcones Que Estaban Sobre Las Hileras De Asientos Se Podía Ver A 3 Personas Que Miraban Con Desinterés Todo El Discurso Del Fauno Peli Rojo.

Estas Personas Eran Mercury, Emerald Y Cinder Esta Última Con Una Sonrisa Seductora.

 **CINDER** : Veo Que Los Mejores Peones Siempre Son Los Más Valiosos A Un Que No Pueda Decir Lo Mismo De Las Demás Piezas / Dijo La Falsa Doncella.

 **MERCURY** : Bueno Eso Fue Interesante Nunca Pensé Ver A Tantos Faunos Moverse Para Enfrentar A Una Sola Persona / Dijo Con Leve Sorpresa Mercury.

 **EMERALD** : ¡Lo Olvidaste Imbécil Hablamos De Mismísima **"Rosa De Fuego"** Aquella Que A Aterrorizado A Faunos Como A Criminales, No Es Alguien A Subestimar! / Dijo Emerald Recordándole A Mercury Sobre Ella.

Mientras Estos 2 Hablaban Entre Sí, Cinder Estaba Recordando La Pequeña Reunión Que Sostuvieron Ella Y Adam Taurus Hace Algunas Horas.

 **(FLASH BACK – HACE ALGUNAS HORAS).**

Dentro De Una Capar Con El Logo Del **"White Fang"** Pintado Se Llevaba A Cabo Una Reunión Entre Cinder Y Sus Lacayos Además De La Presencia Del Líder Del **"White Fang"** Y Cierto Gran Fauno Tipo Mole.

 **CINDER** : Espero Que Sea Importante El Que Nos Hallamos Reunido Antes De Lo Previsto / Dijo Cinder Con Seriedad.

 **ADAM** : Simple O Para Decirlo En Pocas Palabras Nuestra Fuerza Ha Estado Decayendo En Estos Últimos 4 Meses / Dijo Adam Sin Pelos En La Lengua Haciendo Que Cinder Frunciera Una Mala Cara.

 **CINDER** : ¿Exactamente A Que Te Refieres?...Adam Y Más Vale Que Tengas Una Buena Explicación… / Dijo Cinder Mientras Varios Runas En Su Vestido Se Manifestaran.

 **ADAM** : Tks…. **"Rosa De Fuego"** ….Ese Es El Problema / Dijo Adam Con Rabia A Lo Que Cinder Y Sus Acompañantes Se Sorprendieron.

 **CINDER** : ¿Eh….Que Tiene Que Ver Ella?.../ Pregunto Cinder Calmándose Un Poco.

 **ADAM** : ¿Qué Que Tiene Que Ver Ella Con Nosotros?...¡Básicamente Todo!...Desde Que Ella Aparecio Hace Un Año Ha Estado Atacándonos Sin Cesar En Ningún Momento O Si No Lo Hace Va Y Destruye Nuestros Escondites Y Bodegas De Dust, Armas, Liens Y Todo Equipo Tecnológico Que Hemos Robado, A Aterrorizado A Casi La Mayoría De Nuestros Miembros Con Sus Brutales Y Violentos Ataques, Nos Ha Cortado Nuestro Suministro De Polvo Y Dust, De Provisiones Y De Armas A Este Paso Si No Hacemos Nada….Tsk….Estimo Que Solo Nos Queden Alrededor De 2 Años Antes De Que El **"White Fang"** Comience A Caerse A Pedazos **….¡Y Todo Por Esa Estúpida Chica!...** Además Tengo La Sensación De Que Ella Sabe Acerca De Nuestro Acuerdo Y Negocio…No Sera Que Alguno De Tus Lacayos Haya Soltado La Lengua… / Dijo Adam Con Desdén.

Este Último Comentario Mordaz Hizo Enojar A Emerald Y Mercury Quienes Rápidamente Sacaron Sus Armas Listos Para La Confrontación Al Mismo Tiempo Que El Fauno Detrás De Adam Sacara Una Gran Espada Con Cierra De Moto Cierra Contra Ellos Mientras Ambos Contrincantes Se Observaban Por Unos Momentos **…¡FLAURR!...** Solo Para Ser Interrumpidos Por Una Pequeña Llama Que Aparecio Entre Ellos Haciendo Que Se Alejaran.

 **CINDER** : Adam Mide Tus Mordaces Comentarios Que No Quiero Eliminarte Ya Que Nos Eres De Suma Utilidad…Además Emerald Y Mercury Me Son Leales Y Ellos No Soltarían Nada Que Involucrara Nuestros Asuntos…Sin Que Supieran Las Fatales Consecuencias Para Ellos. / Dijo Cinder Seriamente A Un Que Con El Ceño Fruncido.

Ante Lo Dicho Por Cinder Adam La Hizo Señas A Su Compañero Para Que Retrocediera Cosa Que Acato Bajando Su Arma.

 **ADAM** : Si Dices Eso ¿Cómo Es Que La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Atacara Con Mucha Más Violencia Los Lugares Que Nos Habías Encargado De Asaltar Y Saquear Todo Lo Que Allí Hubiera?...De Una Vez Te Aclaro Que La Mayoría De Los Faunos En Esos Atracos No Regresaron Solo Unos Cuantos Sumamente Perturbados / Dijo Adam Sin Importarle La Molestia De Cinder.

Esto Hizo Que Cinder Frunciera El Ceño Ya Que Sabía Lo Valioso Que Eran Todos Esos Recursos Que Se Habían Perdido, Eso Afectaba De Manera Indirecta Sus Malignos Planes Y Por Primera Vez Cinder Comenzó A Preguntarse A Sí Mima Que Si Alguien Había Logrado Averiguar Con Exactitud Sus Planes Cosa Que No Podía Creer Y De Ser Así La Única Que Se Podría Interponer En Su Camino En Estos Momentos Sería La Ahora Reconocida **"Rosa De Fuego"** A Quién Tendría Que Averiguar Si En Verdad Representaba Una Amenaza Directa A Sus Planes O Si Simplemente Era Una Coincidencia.

 **CINDER** : Supongamos Que Lo Que Me Has Dicho Sea Cierto Y Nos Afecte….¿Qué Solución Inmediata Tienes? / Pregunto Cinder Con Interés.

 **ADAM** : ¿Oh Así Que Interesada En Mi Solución?...Bueno Sera Mejor Que Tomes Asiento Y Esperes A Escucharlo En La Reunión Que Se Hará En Unas Horas / Dijo Adam Mientras Comenzaba A Salir De Allí Solo Para Que Fuera Detenido Por Una Inusual Pregunta De Cinder.

 **CINDER** : ¿Qué Puedo Esperar Si Fracasas? / Pregunto Cinder Sin Emoción Alguna En Su Rostro Inexpresivo

 **ADAM** : (Gruñido)…..Desde Una Baja Inactividad De Movimientos Y Operaciones Que Nos Estancarían Meses O Nos Retrasarían Un Par De Años Hasta La Disolución En Nuestro Acuerdo / Dijo Adam Con Burla En Especial Esa Última Parte

 **CINDER** : ….Debes De Saber **Las Consecuencias** De Lo Que Te Pueden Esperar Si Eso Sucede…. / Dijo Cinder Mientras Sus Ojos Brillaban Inusualmente.

Más Sin Embargo Adam No Hizo Comentario Alguno Y Solamente Se Retiró De Allí Con Su Fiel Seguidor Dejando A Cinder Y A Sus Acompañantes.

 **EMERALD** : Cinder ¿Qué Hacemos Ahora? / Pregunto Emerald A Un Molesta Por El Anterior Comentario Del Líder Del **"White Fang".**

 **CINDER** : Por Ahora Solo Seremos Meros Espectadores En Esto, Pero Debemos Comenzar A Planear Con Cautela Y Sigilo Nuestros Siguientes Movimientos.

 **MERCURY** : ¡Jeee!...¿Que Acaso Lo Que Dijo El Tipo Te Asusto Cinder? / Dijo Con Un Toque De Burla Mercury.

 **EMERALD** : ¡Cierra Pico Imbécil!... / Exclamo Emerald Dándole Unas Cuantas Palmadas Sobre La Cabeza A Mercury.

 **CINDER** : (Pensativa)…De Hecho Me Llama La Atención Que La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Supiera Acerca De Esos Movimientos Y El Momento En El Que Los Realizarían….Creo Que Tenemos A Un Posible Enemigo Mejor Dicho Enemiga… / Dijo Cinder Con Una Seductora Sonrisa De Emoción?.

Habiendo Terminado Eso Cinder Junto A Emerald Y Mercury Salieron De Esa Carpa Para Dirigirse Hacia Donde Se Llevaría A cabo La Reunión De Los Altos Mandos Del **"White Fang".**

 **(FIN DE FLASH BACK)**

Cinder Veía Como Los Faunos Se Regocijaban Con El Plan De Su Líder Para Acabar Con Su Némesis La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Y Así Poder Continuar Con Sus Operaciones Y Movimientos.

 **CINDER:** (Así Que Eso Planeabas Adam….Hum Debo Decir Que Me Sorprendiste Un Poco) / Pensaba Cinder Para Sus Adentros.

Todos Los Faunos Estaban Gritando De Jubilo Aportando Ideas Para Su Gran Plan, Tan Emocionados Estaban Que Ninguno De Los Presentes A Un Con Sus Desarrolladas Orejas O Sentidos Pudo Escuchar O Sentir Algo Antes De Que Una Fuerte Sacudida Acompañada De Unas Fuertes Explosiones Los Tomaran Por Sorpresa.

… **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!...**

… **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!...**

… **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!...**

Las Sorpresivas Explosiones Habían Sido Tan Fuertes Que Todo El Lugar Comenzó A Temblar Violentamente Mientras Decenas De Faunos Trataban De Sujetarse De Algo U Otros Tratando De Ponerse De Pie, Poco A Poco El Temblor Fue Despareciendo Mientras Una Gran Capa De Polvo Se Levantaba Al Mismo Tiempo Que Los Últimos Trozos De Vidrio O Cristal Caían Al Suelo Hechos Pedazos.

 **ADAM** : ¿Qué Demonios Sucedió?...¡Informen Lo Que Sucedió De Una Maldita Vez!... / Exclamo Adam Taurus.

-¿Qué Demonios Sucedió Aquí?

-¡Eso Que Acaba De Suceder Fueron Como Explosiones!

-¡Maldición!...¡¿Qué Demonios Esta sucediendo Taurus?!.

Entre La Multitud De Faunos Un Poco Atrás Se Podía Ver Como Una Cinder Cubierta Con Un Poco De Polvo Miraba Con Fastidio El Lugar.

 **MERCURY** : Sabía Que No Debíamos Haber Venido A Esta Estúpida Reunión / Dijo Mercury Mientras Se Sacudía Algo De Polvo De Su Cabeza

 **EMERALD** : ¿Acaso Eso No Se Escuchó Como La Detonación De Misiles? / Dijo Emerald Sacudiéndose El Polvo De La Cabeza Y Brazos.

 **CINDER** : Emerald, Mercury Nos Vamos Esto Ya Es Asunto Del **"White Fang"** / Dijo Cinder Mientras Comenzó A Caminar Tranquilamente Hacia La Salida De La Cámara.

Si Cinder O Alguno De Sus Acompañantes Se Hubieran Quedado Unos Cuantos Minutos Más Hubieran Podido Ver Como Una De Las Puerta Principales Era Abierta Bruscamente Por Un Muy Mal Herido Fauno Perro Quien Presentaba Heridas Sangrantes Y Quemaduras De 2do Grado.

 **ADAM** : ¡¿Qué Demonios Sucedió Y Que Fueron Esas Explosiones?! / Pregunto Fuertemente Adam Taurus Al Pobre Fauno Moribundo El Cuál Con Temor Y A Un Sangrando Dijo

 **-¡Estamos Siendo Atacados! Por…..¡La Rosa De Fuego!...** / Fue Lo Que Exclamo Un Moribundo Fauno Para Luego Caer Muerto Al Suelo Producto De Sus Heridas Mortíferas.

Un Silencio Abrumador Se Generó Ante Lo Último Dicho Por El Fauno Dicho Silencio Fue Roto Cuando Todos Lo Presentes Escucharon Y Miraban Caer Muerto A Dicho Fauno, Basta Decir Que En Los Siguientes Segundos Toda La Cámara Se Llenó De Un Terror Ante Tal Noticia Generando Un Caos Enorme Ya Que Los Faunos Del **"White Fang" Nunca** Pensaron Ser Atacados Por La Misma **"Rosa De Fuego".**

…

 **MOMENTOS ANTES DEL ATAQUE AL "WHITE FANG" / ESPACIO AEREO A 2 KILOMETROS.**

En El Horizonte Ninguna Nave O Aero Nave Se Podía Observar Más No Era Cierto Del Todo Ya Que Desde De Una Altura Mucho Mayor Se Podía Observar Como El **"Skyvet"** Caía En Picada A Una Increíble Velocidad Hacia La Ubicación De La Reunión Que Llevaba A Cabo El **"White Fang"** A Un Que Dentro De La Nave Se Podía Ver Como Un Jaune Cambiaba De Color Verde Y Azul Mientras Una Velvet Gritaba Histéricamente.

 **JAUNE** : ¡ **GLUUUP**!...¡No Creo Aguantar Más!...¡Gluuup! / Decía Jaune Tratando De Evitar Vomitar.

 **VELVET** : ¡ **KYYYYAAA**!...¡Vamos A Morir!...¡Vamos A Morir!...¡ **KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA**!...

 **PENNY** : ¡Oh Vamos Chicos!...¡Esto Es Emocionante!...¿No Es Cierto Rubí?. / Decía Penny Con Diversión A Su Amiga Peli Roja.

 **RUBÍ** : Jeeee…Claro Que Sí Penny, Recuerda Que El Momento Para Aterrizar Es Cuando Surjan Esas Explosiones ¿De Acuerdo? Ahora **...¡A Darle!...** / Exclamo Rubí Sin El Menor Indicio De Preocupación O Nerviosismo Al Saber Que Estaban Cayendo A Una Peligrosa Velocidad.

Con Eso Dicho Penny Aumento La Velocidad En Picada Mientras Rubí Comenzaba A Teclear Una Serie De Comandos Frente A Un Panel De Control Que Tenia Frente A Ella.

 **VELVET** : ¡Espera Penny Rubí!... **¡KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!...¡** Vamos A Morir! / Grito Velvet Con Terror Al Momento Que La Nave En La Que Viajaban Comenzó A Desplegar Varias Lanzaderas De Misiles.

 **RUBÍ** : Realmente No Hoy Velvet…..¡Lanzamiento De Misiles **"Radiant Wave"!...¡FUEGO!** / Exclamo Rubí Al Instante De Que Una Docena De Misiles Salieron Disparados Hacia Cierto Castillo Oculto Entre Rocas Y Montículos De Estas.

… **¡FUZZZ!…¡FUZZZ!…¡FUZZZ!…¡FUZZZ!…¡FUZZZ!…¡FUZZZ!…¡FUZZZ!…¡FUZZZ!…¡FUZZZ!...**

…..

….

….

…

…..

…

…

…

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En Los Alrededores Del Castillo Se Encontraban Decenas De Faunos Armados Custodiando El Lugar Mientras Otros Hacían Sus Rutinarias Rondas De Vigilancia Hasta Que De Repente Escucharon Un Fuerte Silbido.

-Oye ¿Escuchas Eso? / Dijo Uno De Los Faunos Allí Presentes.

-Se Escucha Como Si Fueran A Caer Varias Bombas / Dijo Otro Fauno Mientras El Resto Reía Tontamente.

-¡Aja Como Si Fuera A Caer Un Misil Sobre Nosotros Jaaaaaa! / Exclamaba Otro Fauno….Lastima Que Esa Sería Su Última Risa Ya Que En Ese Mismo Momento Escucharon Como Algo Caía Sobre Ellos Para Luego Alzar Su Mirada Hacia Arriba Y Que Esta Se Llenara De Terror Al Ver Como Más De Una Docena De Lo Que Parecían Ser Misiles Estaban A Punto De Caer Sobre Ellos.

… **..¡FIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!...**

-¡No….No…..Pue…Puede…De..Ser….Ppp…Osiblee!...¡Rápido Preparen-

… **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!...**

… **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!...**

… **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!...**

Antes De Que Si Quiera El Pobre Fauno Terminara Su Oración Todo El Lugar Fue Envuelto En 3 Grandes Explosiones Las Cuáles Destruyeron Y Devastaron Con Quién O Lo Que Estuviera Alrededor En Un Radio De 575 Metros A La Redonda, Las Poderosas Explosiones Habían Hecho Un Destrozo En Los Alrededores Arrancando Cuanto Arbolo Estuviera Cerca Además De Que Un Incendio Comenzó A Extenderse Por Todo El Lugar Mientras Los Distintos Grupos De Faunos Trataban De Levantarse Como Podían Ya Que Estaban Muy Gravemente Heridos En Su General La Mayoría Mientras Que El Resto De Faunos Que Custodiaban La Entrada Habían Sido Arrojados Brutalmente Contra Las Afiladas Rocas Siendo Cercenados En Varias Partes De Sus Miembros, Otros Simplemente Murieron Al Estrellarse Brutalmente Contra Paredes De Rocas Solidas Y Los Demás Estaban Lidiando Con Las Fatales Heridas Y Quemaduras De 2do Y 3er Grado Eso Sumado Al Hecho De Ver Decenas De Cuerpos Esparcidos Por Todo El Lugar Le Daban Una Apocalíptica Visión.

… **..¡YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...**

Se Repente Los Pocos Faunos Vieron Como De Entre Los Escombros Había Un Misil Que No Había Explotado Solo Para Que De Este Rápidamente Saliera Una Gran Cortina De Niebla Blanca La Cuál Se Sumó Con La Reciente Capa De Polvo Obstaculizando La Visión De Todos Los Faunos Quienes Empezaron A Entrar En Pánico Solo Para Que A Los Pocos Minutos Escucharan Un Desgarrador Grito.

… **¡AHHHHHHGGGG!... …¡AHHHHHHGGGG!... …¡AHHHHHHGGGG!... …¡AHHHHHHGGGG!...**

Entre La Espesa Neblina Polvorosa Muy A Penas Se Podía Observar Como Las Siluetas De Algunos Faunos Eran Victimas De Lo Que Se Escuchaban Como Afilados Cortes Uno A Uno Los Pocos Faunos Que Estaban Entre La Niebla Caían Hasta Que Sin Más Sus Lamentos De Dolor Y Agonía Cesaran Dejando Un Perturbador Silencio Siendo El Único Ruido El Fuego Que Quemaba Parte Del Lugar.

-¡Uqe…Que…Alguien Informe A Nuestro Líder Inmediatamente! / Exclamo Uno De Los Tantos Faunos Allí Presentes.

-¡De Inmediato! / Dijo Un Fauno Severamente Herido Por Algunos Escombros, Quién Comenzó A Caminar Rápidamente Hacia La Entrada Principal.

… **Dile A Adam Taurus Que La "Rosa De Fuego" Y La División "R.P.S.A." Están Aquí….**

Una Suave Pero A La Vez Firme Voz Resonó De Entre La Espesa Niebla Aterrando A Todos Los Faunos Que A Un Se Encontraban En Pie, De Entre La Espesa Neblina Salió Una Figura Envuelta En Una Capa Roja Sangre Empuñando Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Guadaña De 5 Afiladas Cuchillas Las Cuales A Un Estaban Ensangrentadas Con Sangre Fresca No Hacía Falta Saber De Quien Se Trataba Ante Los Faunos Uno De Sus Mayores Enemigos Hacia Acto De Presencia De Una Manera Espectacular Como Si Del Mismo Averno Hubiera Salido Y No Venia Sola Ya Que Detrás De Ella Surgían Otras 3 Figuras Que Hasta Ahora Eran Conocidas Como La **"Wicth Insane"** , El **"Sword Golden"** Y El **"Ghost Rabit"** Cada Uno Tenia Cierto Talento Que Los Hacia A Su Manera Letales No Por Nada Algunos Faunos Les Tenían Miedo Y Respeto.

-¡No…No...Puede Ser Como Encontraron Esta Ubicación! / Exclamo El Fauno Aterrado.

-¿Qué Demonios Hacemos Ahora?...¡Señor! / Exclamo Otro Fauno.

-¡Tú!...¡Ve E Informa A Nuestros Superiores!...¡Te Daremos Algo De Tiempo! / Exclamo Otro Fauno Con Orejas De Lince.

Sin Más Tiempo Que Perder El Fauno Herido Comenzó Acorrer Hacia La Entrada A La Vez Que Detrás De Él Las Pocas Decenas De Faunos Que Quedaban Hacían Frente Contra La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Y Su Equipo Quién A La Vez Empuñaron Sus Armas Listos Para La Batalla.

 **VELVET** : (Suspiro) Supongo Que Siempre Sera De Esta Manera ¿No? / Dijo Velvet Mientras Con Su Semblanza Materializaba Una Larga Espada Tipo Katana.

 **RUBÍ** : De Hecho Siempre Es Así…¡Vamos Equipo!... / Exclamo Rubí Con Fuerza

¡ **AHHHHHHHHGGGG**!...Con Ese Mismo Grito Los Pocos Faunos Que Vigilaban El Lugar Cargaron Armados Con Lanzas, Espadas Y Armas Contra La "Rosa De Fuego".

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON ADAM TAURUS Y LOS DEMÁS FAUNOS.**

Tras Haberse Recuperado Del Inicial Shock Adam Había Puesto A Sus Lugartenientes A Que Dirigieran A Los Grupos De Faunos Que Tenían Bajo Su Cargo Hacia Varios Puntos Del Lugar Para Así Contra Arrestar El Ataque Que Estaban Sufriendo.

 **ADAM** : Que Los Grupos A1, B6, G7 Y L9 Vayan A Las Principales Entradas Que Hay En Los Corredores / Dijo Adam.

-Como Ordene Señor ¡Ya Oyeron Muévanse! / Contesto Un Fauno Lobo Saliendo Del Lugar

 **ADAM** : Que Nuestro Grupo De Asalto Este Preparado Para Entrar En Combate, A Estas Alturas Nuestros Vigías Ya Deben Haber Caído.

-¡Entendido En Breve Haremos Un Asalto Frontal Contra Nuestros Enemigos / Dijo El Fauno Tigre Saliendo Rápidamente.

 **ADAM** : Por Último Quiero Que Todos Los Grimm Que Hallamos Capturado Sean Liberados En Pleno Combate, Si La Rosa De Fuego Esta Aquí Esta Podría Ser Nuestra Oportunidad De Acabar De Una Vez Con Ella / Dijo Adam De Manera Fría.

Esto Dejo Un Poco Perturbados A Muchos Faunos Ya Que Liberar Gran Cantidad De Grimms En Los Alrededores Donde Se Desarrollaría Una Batalla Entra La **División R.P.S.A**. Y Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Sería Perjudicial Para Ellos Ya Que Estarían Matando A Sus Compañeros Fauno.

-¡Pero Señor! ¿Qué Pasara Con Los Miembros Que Están Luchando En Ese Momento? / Dijo Uno De Los Faunos Allí Presentes.

 **ADAM** : Darán Sus Vidas Y Muertes Para El **"White Fang"** Después De Todo Solo Sera Un Daño Colateral Nada Grave…Así ¡Muévanse De Una Maldita Vez! / Exclamo Con Voz De Mando.

Pese A Lo Que Habían Dicho Los Faunos Restantes Obedecieron A Su Líder En Turno Comenzando A Salir Rápidamente Por Distintas Puertas Y Entradas Hasta Dejar Solo A Adam Un Poco Pensativo.

 **ADAM** : Al Parecer Tendré El Placer De Conocer En Persona A La Famosa **"Rosa De Fuego"** Y Si La Suerte Este De Mi Lado, Podre Eliminar A Esa Maldita Bastarda Por Interferir En Todos Nuestros Planes / Dijo Adam Mientras Enfundaba Su Espada Y Sonreía Sínicamente Hasta Que Cierta Peli Negra De Ojos Dorados La Sorprendió.

 **CINDER** : Valla Al Menos Esto Se Pondrá Interesante / Dijo Cinder Saliendo De Entre Las Penumbras.

 **ADAM** : ….Hmnnn ¿Qué No Te Habías Ido Antes? / Pregunto Adam Casualmente No Importándole El Hecho De Que Cinder A Un Estuviera Allí.

 **CINDER** : Así Sería Pero Cuando Estaba A Punto De Subirme En Mi Silurio Escuche Como Algunos De Tus Chicos Decían Sobre Que La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Estaba Atacando Este Lugar Junto Con La **"División R.P.S.A."** Así Que Pensando Me Dije Seria Espectacular Ver La Batalla Entre Ella Y El Líder Del **"White Fang"** ¿Qué Sorpresas Podre Ver? / Dijo Cinder Con Tacto.

 **ADAM** : ¿Qué Ganas Tu Con Eso? / Pregunto Adam Con Curiosidad Conociendo A Cinder Esta Tramaba Algo.

 **CINDER** : Ya Veo Captas Rápido Las Indirectas…Bien La Cosa Es Así La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Últimamente Pareciera Conocer Mis Planes Maestros O Saber Parte De Ellos, Lo Que Quiero Es Que Te Enfrentes A Ella Con Intención De Matarla Necesito Saber Si Es Una Amenaza Para Mis Planes….Por Último Dependiendo Del Resultado De La Batalla Tolerare Ese Retraso Que El **"White Fang"** Planea Hacer Por Varios Meses. / Dijo Cinder Con Seriedad.

 **ADAM** : Es Muy Tentadora Tu Oferta…..Si Es Así Dejemos Que El Resultado De La Batalla Defina Nuestro Acuerdo / Fue Lo Que Dijo Adam Dejando El Lugar A Una Cinder Con Un Ceño Fruncido Para Luego Mostrar Una Sonrisa En Su Rostro.

Al Mismo Tiempo Detrás De Cinder Emergieron Emerald Y Mercury, Ambos Con Expresiones Diferentes En Sus Rostros La Primera De Preocupación Y El Segundo De Emoción Por Pelear Contra Cierta Mercenaria Reconocida.

 **EMERALD** : ¿Estas Segura De Esto Cinder? / Pregunto Emerald Poco Convencida.

 **MERCURY** : ¿De Que Hay Que Preocuparse?...¡Yo Me Quiero Enfrentar A Esa Chica De Capa Roja Se Ve Fuerte! / Dijo Mercury Con Emoción.

 **CINDER** : Bien Es Ese Caso Andando Si Mis Cálculos Son Correctos Este Lugar Estará Hecho Pedazos En Minutos / Dijo Cinder Para Luego Desaparecer Entre Las Sombras Acompañada De Sus Lacayos.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL DE LA VIEJA FORTALEZA.**

Un Gran Grupo De Faunos De Encontraban Formados En Formación De Ataque La Mayoría De Ellos Armados Hasta Los Dientes Con Armamento De La Armada De Atlas Los Cuales Eran Desde Largos Fusiles Automáticos, Rifles De Asalto, Pistolas De Mano Y Hasta Lanza Cohetes Esperaban La Señal O Que La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Atravesara Una Gran Puerta De Acero Reforzado Y En El Momento Que Hiciera Eso Tendría Más Agujeros Que Una Coladera Además Detrás De Ellos Se Encontraba Una Docena De Drones Que Solían Usar En Los Trenes De Dust Completamente Armados Con Metralletas, Todos Estos Faunos Eran El Grupo De Asalto Listo Para Lo Que Sucediera.

Mientras Esperaban A Un Podían Escuchar Los Ruidos De Lo Que Eran Signos De Batalla, Explosiones, Cortes, Choque De Espadas Y Por Último Los Gritos Ensordecedores De Algunos Faunos Que A Un Seguían Allí Afuera.

-¿Qué Crees Que Les Esté Pasando Para Que Griten Así? / Dijo Uno De Los Faunos Que Apuntaba Con Su Arma.

-¡Yo Que Se!...Sea Lo Que Sea Siento Pena Por Esos Imbéciles / Dijo Un Fauno Con Cola De Lagarto.

-¿Oigan En Verdad Creen Que Podamos Parar A Ese Demonio? / Dijo Un Fauno Perro Temblando De Miedo Mientras Apuntaba Con Su Lanza Cohetes.

Varios Comentarios Como Esos Se Podían Escuchar Entre Los Miembros Del **"White Fang"** Y No Era Para No Tomarlo A Modo De Broma O Juego Ya Que La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Los Había Tomado Por Sorpresa Con Un Ataque Relámpago El Cuál Había Sido Desde Misiles, Bombas A Explosiones Devastadoras Que Más Seguiría.

… **..¡SPAMMM! …..¡SPAMMM! …..¡SPAMMM!...¡GRRRRRRRRRROOOOO!...**

Unos Fuertes Y Repentinos Golpes Contra La Enorme Puerta De Acero Hicieron Cesar Todos Los Comentarios De Los Faunos Poniéndolos En Alerta A Un Que Ese Último Rugido Los Puso Tensos.

-¡Estén Preparados Algo Está Forzando La Puerta Desde El Otro Lado, Tengan Listas Sus Armas!...¡A Mi Señal Disparen! / Dijo Una Mujer Fauno Con Cola De Zorro Quien Cargaba Con 2 Lanza Cohetes.

… **..¡SPAMMM! …..¡SPAMMM! …..¡SPAMMM!...¡GRRRRRRRRR!...¡AUUUUUUUO!...**

Los Fuertes Golpes Que Recibía La Puerta Habían Comenzado A Deformar La Puerta Haciendo Que Varios Tornillos Y Una Que Otra Bisagra Fueran Lanzadas O Despedazadas De La Misma Puerta Haciendo Temblar A Varios Faunos Lobo Y Perro Ya Que Sentían Una Fuerte Sed De Sangre Que Provenía Del Otro Lado De La Puerta Y Solo Ellos Si No Que También Los Demás Faunos…Pero Justo Antes De Que Alguien Hablara O Dijera Siquiera Algo Paso Algo Que No Esperaban Y Que A Más De Alguno Lo Dejaría Traumado.

… **..¡SPAMMM!…..¡SPAMMM!…...¡CRACK!...¡CRASH!...!CRASH!...¡ROOOOOAAAAAAAA!...**

Lo Que Vieron Fue Como Con Un Par De Fuertes Golpes La Enorme Puesta De Acero Fue Destrozada En Pedazos Para Luego Ver Como Unas Enormes Y Afiladas Garras Platino Y Hocico Arrancaban Violentamente Lo Que Alguna Vez Fue Una Puerta Para Luego Escupir Los Pedazos Frente A Unos Faunos En Shock…..Ya Que Frente A Ellos Se Hacia Presente Un Enorme Lobo De Pelaje Negro Tan Negro Como La Noche Y Oscuro Como La Oscuridad Su Porte Mostraba Supremacía Su Feroz Mirada Mostraba Unos Muy Y Letales Colmillos Afilados Tan Blancos Como La Nieve Pero A La Vez Manchados De Sangre Por Último Sus Ojos Eran Rasgados En Color Gris-Plata Y Mirando Con Desdén A Los Que Podrían Ser Sus Siguientes Presas El Enorme Lobo Negros Solto Un Gran Aullido.

 **N / A:** Aquí Les Muestro Como Seria.

.

 **...¡AAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!...¡AAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!...**

Los Faunos En Su Mayoría Ahora Estaban Temblado De Pavor Mientras Sudaban En Frio Algunos Faunos Con Características De Lobo, Coyote Y Perro Huyeron Despavoridos Del Miedo Soltando Sus Armas En El Proceso Ya Que Ese Aullido Era Una Clara Advertencia.

-Raa…Ra.A….Ttood….T…¡Todos Fuego Ahora Disparen! / Exclamo Con Miedo La Mujer Fauno Dando La Orden Para Que Los Demás Faunos Dispararan A Diestra Y Siniestra.

… **¡RATAAAAATATATATTATATATATATATATATAT!...¡BANG!...¡BANG!...¡BANG!...¡RATATTATATAA!...**

 **...¡BANG!...¡BANG!...¡BANG!...¡RATATTATATAA!.…¡RATAAAAATATATATTATATATATATATATATAT!...**

Todos Y Cada Uno De Los Faunos Y Drones Dispararon Cada Arma Que Tenían A Mano Cientos De Proyectiles Que Impactaron Contra El Enorme Lobo Negro Y La Entrada Principal Destrozando El Lugar, Piso Paredes, Estructuras Lo Que Levanto Una Gruesa Capa De Polvo Impidiendo Ver.

-¡Alto!...¡Alto!...¡Alto!...¡Al Fuego Dejen De Disparar! / Grito La Mujer Fauno Haciendo Que Cada Uno De Los Faunos Dejara De Disparar Dejando El Suelo Completamente Lleno De Casquillos De Bala Y Algunos Cargadores.

-L….Lo…Matamos…..¿Verdad? / Se Decía Así Mismo Un Fauno

-¡Viste El Tamaño De Esa Bestia!...¡No Creo Que Unas Cuantas Balas Y Bazucas Le Hagan Daño!..

… **.¡GRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!...!GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...**

Con Un Estremecedor Rugido Todo El Polvo Fue Retirado Por La Fuerza Del Rugido Mostrando A Un Muy Furioso Lobo Negro Listo Lanzarse Sobre Ellos, Pero Entre Los Faunos Y El Enorme Lobo Negro Se Encontraba Rubí Con Una Sonrisa Y Ambas Manos Extendidas Hacia El Frente Donde Había Un Gran Circulo Mágico Color Rojo El Cuál Había Utilizado A Modo De Escudo Y Barrera Aterrando Más A Los Faunos.

-¡No!...¡No!...¡No!...¡Rápido Que Espera Recarguen Armas Y Dispa-…. **.¡PUMM!...**

Antes De Que La Mujer Zorro Ordena Un Nuevo Ataque Fue Fuertemente Golpeada En El Estómago Por El Mango De La Crocea Mors, Sacándole Todo El Aire De Los Pulmones Dejándola Fuera De Combate.

 **JAUNE** : Ni Lo Intentes Señorita Zorra / Dijo Jaune Dejando Caer A Un Lado A La Mujer Fauno

-¡Rápido Utilicemos Los Drones En Lo Que Recargamos!...¡Tenemos Que Parar A La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Aquí Mismo! / Dijo Un Fauno Toro Mirando Hacia Los Drones.

… **¡ZASS! …¡ZASS! …¡ZASS! …¡ZASS! …¡ZASS! …¡ZASS! …¡ZASS! …¡ZASS!...¡KA-BOOOOOOM!...**

Pero Antes De Siquiera Disparar Todos Y Cada Uno De Los Drones Fue Apuñalado Por Varias Cuchillas Verdes Que Salieron De La Nada Apuñalando A Los Drones Para Luego Hacerlos Explotar En Pedazos….De Entre El Humo Salió Cierta Chica Con Sombrero De Bruja.

 **PENNY** : ¡Oh! Chicos Ni siquiera Lo Intenten Ok… / Dijo Penny Con Diversión Mientras Detrás De Su Espalda Aparecían 3 Cuchillas Flotando.

Antes De Que Los Faunos Hicieran Cualquier Otra Acción En Desesperación Rubí Le Dio La Señal A Velvet Para Lo Que Tenían En Mente.

 **RUBÍ** : ¡Velvet Ahora Lánzalos! / Exclamo Rubí .

Para Que En Ese Instante Varias Granadas De Humo Blanco Cayeron Sobre Los Faunos Provocando Que La Visibilidad Se Redujera.

-¡Cof…Cof….Cof!... / Tosía Un Fauno Gato.

-¡Pero Que Mierda Es Esta!...¡No Veo! / Dijo Un Fauno Cabra.

-¡Es Un Especie De Humo Lacrimógeno….¡Cof!...¡Cof! / Decía Otro Fauno.

Detrás De Rubí Aparecía Velvet Cargando Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Lanza Granadas De Gran Alcance Y Capacidad Mientras Alzaba Su Pulgar Derecho.

 **VELVET** : Fase 2 En Proceso ¿Qué Sigue Rubí? / Pregunto Velvet Tirando A Un Lado Su Lanza Granadas.

 **RUBÍ** : Pasar A La Siguiente Fase Del Plan…¡Penny!...¡Amarok! ¡Ya Saben Que Hacer! / Dijo Rubí A Su Amiga Y Al Gran Lobo Negro Que Los Acompañaban.

 **PENNY** : ¡De Acuerdo Rubí…Vamos Gran Amigo! / Exclamo Alegremente Penny A La Vez Que El Gran Lobo Negro Daba Un Gruñido A Modo De Respuesta.

Sin Que Los Atemorizados Faunos Pudieran Moverse Rápidamente Vieron Como Sobre Sus Cabezas Saltaba Un Enorme Lobo Negro Seguido De Unas Risas Risueñas De Penny.

Tan Pronto Como El Gran Lobo Paso Por Sobre Ellos Al Instante Se Abalanzo Contra Las Docenas De Drones Los Cuáles Trataron De Eliminar Al Gran Lobo…..Solo Para Ver Como La Mayoría De Sus Balas Solo Rosaban Su Hermoso Pelaje Haciéndolo Gruñir Más, Durante Los Siguientes Menos De 10 Minutos Los Faunos Vieron Como Sus Máquinas Eran Violentamente Destrozadas Reduciéndolas A Mera Chatarra En El Proceso Varios Faunos Salieron Volando Por Los Aires Cortesía De Los Duros Azotes Con La Cola Y Garras De Ese Lobo Negro.

… **¡CRASH!...¡ROAASS!…¡CRASH!...¡ROAASS!…¡CRASH!...¡ROAASS!…¡CRASH!...¡ROAASS!…¡CRASH!...**

… **.¡AGGGGGHHHHH!...¡ARRRRGGGGGGGG!...¡AHHHGGGGG!...¡ARRRRRRRRGGGGG!...**

-Re…R….¡Regresen De Nuevo A Los Niveles Superiores De La Fortaleza! / Dijo Un Fauno Con Orejas De Liebre

-¡Y..Ya Lo Escucharon Regresemos! / Dijo Otro Fauno Lleno De Nervios

Poco A Poco Los Demás Faunos Se Reagruparon Hacía La Siguiente Salida….Lastima Que Dicha Salida Se Encontraba Atravesando A Cierto Lobo Negro El Cuál Estaba Echado Masticando El Brazo De Uno De Los Tantos Drones Que Había Despedazado.

… **¡SPAM!...¡SPLASH!...¡SPAM!…¡SPAM!...¡SPLASH!...¡SPAM!…¡SPAM!...¡SPLASH!...¡SPAM!...**

Con Varías Patadas Y Puñetazos Varios Faunos Habían Sido Noqueados Y Enviados Al Suelo Cortesía De Una Sonriente Penny Quién Estaba Acompañada De Rubí, Velvet Y Jaune.

 **PENNY** : ¡Oh No Chicos Ustedes Y Yo Nos Vamos A Divertir Mucho! / Dijo Penny Con Un Toque De Suspenso En Sus Palabras.

-¡Déjanos Pasar Maldita Escoria Humana! / Bramo Un Fauno De Capucha Desenvainando Su Espada

-¡Esta Mocosa Estúpida Ya Me Comenzó A Fastidiar! / Exclamo Una Chica Fauno Con Mascara

Hartos De La Actitud De Penny Todos Los Faunos Desenfundaron Y Apuntaron Sus Armas Contra Penny Y Los Demás, Haciendo Que Penny Balanceara Su Hacha Frente A Ellos, Que Jaune Desenfundara Su Espada Alzando Su Escudo Y Velvet Materializando Un Martillo Familiar Listos Para La Batalla A Excepción De Rubí Quien Soltó Un Suspiro Y Bufido.

 **RUBÍ** : Basta Chicos Guarden Sus Energías Para Lo Que Nos Espera….¡Penny! ¿Nos Abres El Paso? / Dijo Rubí A lo Que Penny Asintió.

 **PENNY** : ¡Como Digas Amiga!...¡Haaaaaaaaaa!...¡Point!... / Exclamo Penny Al Maniobrar Su Pesada Hacha Y Sin Más Dejándola Caer Hacia El Suelo.

… **¡CRASH!...¡FROOOOAAAAAAAASSSSSS!...¡AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!...**

Con Una Gran Fuerza Penny Había Hecho A Todos Los Faunos Hacía Un Lado Dejando Sobre El Suelo Un Gran Agujero Estrellado Debido Al Impacto De Su Hacha Haciendo Que Los Demás Faunos Se Tensaran.

 **RUBÍ** : Gracias Penny Te Veo Después En Donde Acordamos….¡Vamos Chicos Andando! / Dijo Rubí Mientras Comenzaba A Correr Hacia Cierta Dirección.

 **PENNY** : ¡Suerte Amiga Mía! / Dijo Penny Mientras Le Daba Unos Cuantos Golpes A Un Par De Faunos Que Estaban Detrás De Ella.

Mientras Rubí Y Parte De Su Equipo Atravesaba El Lugar Dirigiéndose Hacia El Siguiente Nivel De La Vieja Fortaleza En La Que Se Encontraba El **"White Fang"** Pero Antes De Dejar A Penny Lidiando Con Los Miembros Del **"White Fang"** Le Dirigió Una Mirada Al Hermoso Lobo Negro De Ojos Gris-Platino Quien Respondió Con Una Mirada Igual Mientras Asentía Con Su Cabeza.

 **RUBÍ** : _(Gracias Por Responder A Mi Llamado Amarok)_ / Pensaba Rubí Al Ver Al Gran Lobo.

… _.(No Me Lo Agradezcas A Un Ve Y Pelea Tu Batalla Con Calma Y Serenidad Yo Cuidare De Tus Amigos)…._ / Contesto Mentalmente El Lobo Con Una Gruesa Voz.

Sin Perder Tiempo Rubí Y Los Demás Doblaron En Una Esquina Hacia Arriba Desapareciendo De Escena Mientras Que Detrás Dejaban A Un Gran Lobo De Pelaje Negro Mirando Como Cierta Muñeca De Metal Y Tornillos Apaleaba A Decenas De Faunos Usando Sus Brazos, Piernas Y Golpeándolos Como Sacos De Boxeo Usando Solamente Si Pesada Hacha.

Sin Que Penny Se Percatara Varias Cámaras Dron Estaban Filmando La Paliza Que Los Faunos Estaban Recibiendo Por Parte De Penny Y Los Destrozos Causados Por El Lobo Negro.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON RUBÍ, VELVET Y JAUNE.**

El Trio Se Encontraba Corriendo Por Los Diversos Corredores De La Fortaleza A Paso Veloz Encontrándose Con Uno Que Otro Fauno El Cuál Era Derribado Por Rubí Con Su **"Crescent Rose 2.0"** O Por Jaune Utilizando Su Escudo Despegable, Después De Unos Cuantos Minutos El Trio Llego Frente A Unas Escalinatas Hacia Arriba Y Sin Perder Más Tiempo Subieron Rápidamente…..Pero Con Un Gesto Por Parte De Velvet Había Ordenado Que Se Todos Se Detuvieran Y Agacharan A Lo Que También Rubí Capto Algo Alzando Un Poco La Cabeza Para Ver Como Un Par De Faunos Caminaban Apresuradamente Hacia Ellos Sin Prestar Atención Al Estar Discutiendo Entre Ellos.

-¡No Puede Ser Posible!...¡Me Estás Diciendo Que El Grupo De Ofensiva Está Siendo Apaleado Por Esa Chica Bruja Y Un Enorme Lobo Negro! / Grito Un Fauno Encapuchado De Vestimentas Negras-Grises.

-¡Si No Me Crees Es Tu Problema!...¡No Pienso Quedarme En Este Lugar Ya Tenemos Suficiente Con La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Y La **"División R.P.S.A."** Como Para Lidiar Con Una Enorme Bestia! / Se Quejaba El Otro Fauno.

Tan Inmersos Estaban En Su Conversación Que No Pudieron Evitar Ver Como Rápidamente Un Par De Hermosas Rosas Con Espinas Habían Sido Lanzadas Contra Ellos Haciendo Que Estos Cayeran Al Suelo Retorciéndose De Dolor.

… **¡ZASS! …¡ZASS!...¡SPUMM!...¡SPUMM!...¡AGGGHHHH!...¡AGGGHHHH!...**

Se Podían Escuchar Como Varios Pasos Sonaban En El Suelo Llamando La Atención De Los Faunos Quienes Con Esfuerzo Alzaron Sus Cabezas Topándose Con Una Mirada Sería De Rubí Acompañada Se Un Amenazador Rifle De Alto Calibre Y Una Afilada Espada Sobre Sus Cabezas Cortesía De Velvet Y Jaune Quienes Tenían Expresiones Calculadoras Las Cuáles Simplemente Decían…."Habla O Muere".

 **RUBÍ** : Bien Chicos Hagamos Esto Rápido….Díganme ¿Dónde Se Encuentran Los Demás Miembros Restantes Del "White Fang"? Y Por Favor No Me Tomes Por Idiota Que Lo Lamentaras / Dijo Rubí Con Una Fría Mirada Que Prometía Mucho Dolor.

-¡N..No Te Lo Diré Sucia Y Estúpida Humana Primero Muerto Que Hablar!...¡ **SPLUUR**! / Contesto El Fauno De Manera Brabucona Escupiendo A Un Lado Solo Para Sentir Como Un Frío Metal Comenzaba A Presionar Sus Cabeza.

 **RUBÍ** : Alto Yo Me Encargo De El….A Mi Manera / Dijo Rubí Mostrando Una Sádica Sonrisa Mientras El Fauno Veía La Expresión De Rubí Y Sentía Como La Espada De Jaune Era Retirada Solo Para Comenzar A Sentir Pavor Producto Del Instinto Asesino De Rubí.

-¿…Que Est…Tas….A.S…Haciendo?….N….Nno…..¡Espera….Espera!...¡No **!...¡SPLAAMM!** / Con Terror El Fauno Vio Como Era Levantado Bruscamente De Una Patada Cortesía De Rubí Quién En Ese Instante **….¡SPAMM!...** De Encajo Un Violento Puñetazo En La Cara Al Pobre Fauno Rompiéndole No Solo La Máscara En El Proceso Si No Que También La Nariz Y Algunos Dientes.

… **¡SPAMM!…¡SPAMM!...¡ARRRGGG!…¡SPAMM!…¡SPAMM!...¡ARRRGGG!…¡SPAMM!…¡SPAMM!...¡ARRRGGG!...**

 **-¡PUAHHH!.**...¡Ni Te Diré Nada Puta A Un Si Me Sigues Golpeando!...¡Oíste Perra! / Decía El Fauno Todo Golpeado De La Cara Haciendo Que Rubí Frunciera El Ceño.

 **RUBÍ** : (Gruñido) ¡Bien Imbécil Ya Me Comenzaste A Hartarme Si Así Lo Quieres Vamos A Ver Que Tal Respondes Cuando Termine Contigo! / Dijo Rubí Alzando A Un Fauno Sonriente Quien A Un Tenia Pelotas…..Lastima Que Estas Se Le Encogieron Al Ver Como En La Mano Derecha De Rubí Aparecía Una Daga Negra La Cuál Tenía Afiladas Espinas En Su Afilada Punta Mientras El Mango Era Adornado Por La Figura De Un Cuervo Negro De Ojos Rojos.

-¡Espera!...¿Quuue….Demonios Es Esa Cos **-…¡ZASSS!...¡ARGGGGGGGG!...¡AGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!...¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!...**

Un Terrible Y Abrumador Dolor Interrumpió La Fauno En El Momento Que Sintió Como Era Apuñalado Por Esa Extraña Daga La Cuál Comenzó A Causarle Un Atroz Dolor Peor Que La Muerte Haciendo Que Este Comenzara A Gritar Intensamente Sin Que Pudiera Hacer Nada, Tan Fuertes Eran Sus Gritos Que Todo El Lugar Resonaba A Causa De Ello.

… **¡ARGGGGGGGG!...¡AGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!...¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!...¡PARA PERRA!...**

Los Demás Véase Velvet, Jaune Y El Otro Fauno Sometido Al Suelo Veían Atónitos Como Rubí Sostenía Fácilmente Al Fauno Con Un Solo Brazo Mientras Con El Otro Le Encajaba Al Miserable Fauno Una Extraña Daga Negra La Cuál Le Hacía Retorcerse De Dolor Mientras Gritaba….Hasta Que De Repente Todo Dolor Se Detuvo De Nada Haciendo Que El Fauno Dejara De Moverse Y Gritar….Solo Para Que Lo Que Escuchara A Continuación.

 **RUBÍ** : **….."Thunder Lightning"….** / Pronuncio Rubí Ese Par De Palabras Desconocidas ¿El Resultado?...

… **¡RUUSSSSSS!…¡ARGGGGGGGG!...¡AGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!…¡RUUSSSSSS!...¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!...¡ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!...¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGG!...**

Gritaba Con Horror El Fauno Al Ser Víctima De Una Serie De Descargas Eléctricas De Alto Voltaje Haciendo Que Gritara Mucha Más De Dolor Mientras Su Cuerpo Se Retorcía Violentamente A Un Siendo Alzado Además De Que Por Sus Oídos, Nariz Y Boca Comenzó A Brotar Sangre.

 **RUBÍ** : Por Favor Dime Que Hablaras Ahora….No Quiero Seguir Haciéndote Esto….Pero Si No Hablas Me Veré Forzada A Seguir, Te Lo Repito Una Última Vez Más ¿Hablaras Ahora? / Dijo Rubí Como Ultimátum.

No Hace Falta Decir Que Tan Pronto Como Rubí Termino De Hablar Un Apaleado Fauno Comenzó A Sentir Frenéticamente A Un Adolorido.

-¡Esta….Bien…Hablare!...¡Pero Por Favor Ten Piedad!...¡ **AGHH**!... / Dijo El Aterrado Fauno A Lo Que Rubí Lo Soltó Sin Más Dejándolo Caer Al Suelo De Rodillas.

 **RUBÍ** : Bien Que Sea Rápido Que Tengo Planes Que Terminar / Dijo Rubí Mirando Al Fauno.

-¡Coof!...¡Coof!...¡Coof!...D…De….Acuerdo….Se Nos Había Ordenado Que Los Miembros Que Conformaban La Ofensiva De Asalto Fueran Enviados A La Entrada Principal Para Evitar Que La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Entrara…..Cosa Que Veo Que Fue Inútil Viendo El Hecho Que Tu Y Tu División Están Ya Adentro….Referente A Los Demás Miembros Del **"White Fang"** La Mayoría Se Encuentran En Los Niveles Inferiores Preparándose En Grupos Para Salir / Dijo El Maltratado Fauno Soltando Un Suspiro.

 **RUBÍ** : Esto No Es Algo Que Suelan Hacer Muy A Menudo…¡Oye Tu!...¿Que Hay En Donde Se Encuentran La Demás Parte Del **"White Fang"**? / Dijo Rubí Hacia El Otro Fauno Quien Tembló De Miedo Al Ver La Penetrante Mirada De Rubí.

-¡Sí!...A….Al Parecer Es Allí Donde Se Encuentran Los Silurios Y Varias Aeronaves Además De Los Grimm Que Usamos Para Nuestros Asaltos…¡Es Todo Lo Que Se! / Dijo Con Pavor El Pobre Fauno.

 **RUBÍ** : Tsk…Eso No Pinta Nada Bien Si Los Faunos Están Preparándose Para Salir… / Dijo Rubí.

 **VELVET** : Ellos Escaparían Y Nuestra Operación Fracasaría Rotundamente… / Comento Velvet.

 **JAUNE** : Sumándole Al Hecho De Que Según Tengan Varios Grimm Enjaulados Eso Hace La Situación Un Poco Complicada…. / Exclamo Jaune.

El Trio De Mercenarios Parecían Pensar Como Solucionar Ese Pequeño Inconveniente Por Un Lado Sabían Que Esta Era Su Última Misión Juntos Por Lo Que Completarla Era Prioritario A Un Que Faltaba Su Objetivo Secundario Encarar Al Líder Del **"White Fang".**

Habiendo Llegado A Una Solución Rubí Miro Al Par De Faunos Que Estaban De Rodillas Sobre El Suelo Uno Muy Herido Que El Otro.

 **RUBÍ** : Última Pregunta Chicos Y Los Dejare Ir…¿Dónde Esta Adam Taurus? / Pregunto Rubí Seriamente.

-¿En Serio? / Pregunto El Fauno Apaleado Esperanzadamente.

-Bueno Si Es Así Nuestro Líd-….

… **¡BANG!…¡BANG!…¡BANG!…¡BANG!…¡BANG!…¡BANG!…¡BANG!…¡BANG!…¡BANG!…¡BANG!…¡BANG!...**

Antes De Que Los Faunos Soltaran La Lengua Fueron Rafageados Por Decenas De Disparos Matándolos Al Instante Dejándolos Como Coladeras.

 **RUBÍ** : ¡Demonios Nos Encontraron!...¡Velvet Jaune!...¡Ustedes Diríjanse A Los Niveles Inferiores Y Asegúrense De Que El **"White Fang"** No Escape Usen Cualquier Manera De Atacarles / Dijo Rubí Mientras Estaba Tirada Boca Abajo Al Igual Que Velvet Y Jaune.

 **JAUNE** : Y ¿Qué Pasa Contigo Rubí? / Pregunto Jaune.

 **RUBÍ** : Sencillo Los Cubriré Chicos Mientras Hago Eso Ustedes Harán Lo Suyo Mientras Yo Lidio Con Esto Y Con Adam Taurus / Dijo Rubí Con Una Sonrisa Desplegando Su **"Crescent Rose 2.0"** Convirtiéndola En Un Especie De Rifle De Asalto.

 **JAUNE** : De Acuerdo Rubí Suerte Con Tu Batalla / Dijo Jaune Preparando Su Escudo.

 **VELVET** : Ten Cuidado Rubí Y Nos Vemos En Donde Acordamos…¡Vamos Jaune! / Dijo Velvet.

Sin Más Tiempo Que Perder Rubí Se Lanzó Velozmente Hacía Donde Provenían Las Ráfagas De Balas Eludiendo Cada Uno De Manera Impresionante En Zisac Y Apuntando Su Fusil Hacia El Frente Rubí Disparo Algo Brilloso.

… **..¡STURRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDD!...¡FLASH!...**

Un Potente Y Segador Destello De Luz Ilumino Todo El Lugar De Una Luz Brillante Haciendo Que Los Disparos Se Detuvieran Abruptamente Incluso Se Pudo Escuchar Como Alguien Maldecía La Luz En Sus Ojos.

 **RUBÍ** : ….¡Jaune…Velvet Ahora! / Exclamo Rubí Fuertemente Quien Había Comenzado A Disparar Sus Rondas Explosivas De Dust C4.

Aprovechando La Oportunidad Dada Por Rubí Velvet Y Jaune Cruzaron Rápidamente El Lugar Hasta Llegar A Otro Pasillo El Cuál Los Llevaría Hacia Abajo Donde Se Enfrentaría Contra Más Faunos Y Proseguir Con Lo Planeado.

… **¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!...¡CRASH!...¡BOOOOOOMMM!...**

Unas Cuantas Explosiones Fueron El Resultado De Los Ataques Explosivos De Rubí Quien Al Ver Como Había Quedado El Lugar De Donde Venían Los Disparos Se Acercó Solo Para Llevarse Una Sorpresa…..No Había Ni Un Solo Fauno Allí Ya Sea Muerto O Herido Y Rubí Dudaba Que Su Dust Explosivo Los Haya Desintegrado Lo Cuál Le Irrito Ya Que Sabía Quién Podrí Ser El Responsable De Esas Ráfagas De Disparos.

 **RUBÍ** : Grrr…No Pensé Que Me Toparía Tan Pronto Con Ustedes Bueno Al Parecer Llame Su Atención…¡Ya Sal De Una Vez Emerald Sé Que Esta Allí! / Dijo Rubí Mientras Guardaba Su Guadaña.

-Al Parecer Los Rumores Acerca De Ti Son Ciertos…Pero Me Intriga Que La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Sepa Mi Nombre / Dijo Una Voz Femenina A La Vez Que De Uno De Los Pilares Del Corredor Aparecía Cierta Peli Verde De Piel Morena Sosteniendo Unas Pistolas Cuchillas Mientras Sonreía.

 **RUBÍ** : ¿Qué?...No Solo Soy Una Reconocida Mercenaria También Soy Muy Buena Espía Y Hacker Además Dudo Mucho Que La Mayoría Sepa El Nombre De Los Peones De La Falsa Doncella De Otoño…Por Cierto ¿Dónde Está El Idiota De Mercury O La Perra De Cinder? / Dijo Rubí Con El Ceño Fruncido.

 **EMERALD** : ¡Que Dijiste Estúpida!...Tsk Por Muy Peligrosa Que Seas….¡Te Voy A Matar Perra! / Dijo Emerald Con Rabia.

 **RUBÍ** : ¡Oh!...¡Perdóname!...Jeee No Sabía Que Tuvieras A Esa Perra De Cinder Como Tu Dueña O Amante… / Dijo Rubí De Manera Erótica Haciendo Que Emerald Se Pusiera Roja Ya Sea De Ira O Vergüenza.

Solo Basto Una Sonrisa De Rubí Para Que Emerald Se Lanzara Contra Rubí A Lo Que Esta Ni Corta Ni Perezosa Invoco Mágicamente En Sus Manos Un Par De Dagas Doradas Con Gemas Verde Cyan Contra Atacando Con Las Cuchillas De Emerald.

… **¡BANG!…¡CLANN!…¡BANG!…¡CLANN!…¡BANG!…¡CLANN!…¡BANG!…¡CLANN!…¡BANG!…¡CLANN!…¡BANG!…**

Con Suma Tranquilidad Rubí Desviaba Las Balas Que Emerald Le Disparaba Al Mismo Tiempo Que Bloqueaba Los Peligrosos Estoques De Las Cuchillas De Emerald Cosa Que No Era Fácil No Por Nada Emerald Estaba En El Grupo De Cinder.

… **.¡SPAMM!...¡POAH!...¡CRASH!….¡SPAMM!...¡POAH!...¡CRASH!….¡SPAMM!...¡AGHHHHHHHH!...**

De Repente Entre El Intercambio De Golpes Entre Emerald Y Rubí Esta Había Logrado Apuñalar A Emerald En Su Hombro Izquierdo Haciendo Que Esta Gritara….Para Después Desvanecerse En Una Ilusión.

 **RUBÍ** : (Sonrisa) Nada Mal Emerald Tengo Que Felicitarte En Como Lo Hiciste Sin Darme Cuenta….Lastima Que Ya He Investigado Un Poco Sobre Ti Y Tu Semblanza Por Lo Cual Se Como Contrarrestarla / Dijo Rubí Quién Se Quedó Allí Parada.

… **.¡RAASSSSSSS!...¡ZASSS!...¡ZASSSS!...¡TE TENGO MALDITA IDIOTA!...**

Exclamo Emerald Con Excitación Justo En El Momento Que Atacaba Por La Espalda A Rubí Y La Apuñalaba Haciendo Que Esta Cayera Al Suelo Bruscamente Soltando Sus Dagas Aparentemente Muerta.

 **EMERALD** : ¡Lo Logre!...¡Acabe Con La **"Rosa De Fuego"** En Tu Cara Mercury! / Dijo Emerald Sobre La Espalda De Rubí La Cuál Sangraba

Estando Sobre El "Cadáver" De Rubí Emerald Se Vio Tentada A Averiguar Cuál Era La Verdadera Identidad De La "Rosa De Fuego" Así Que Retirando La Capucha Roja De La Cabeza Emerald Quedo Atónita Al Contemplar Lo Que Vio Tan Conmocionada Quedo En Ese Instante Que En Un Rápido Movimiento Se Había Alejado Del "Cadáver" De Rubí.

 **EMERALD** : ¡N…No…! ¡Esto Es Una Maldita Broma!...¡No….Me Niego A Creerlo! / Exclamo Aterrada Emerald Al Contemplar Que Debajo De La Capucha De Rubí Estaba Su Propio Y Muerto Rostro De Ella…

… **..¡GLOOUP!…..¡GLOOUP!…..¡GLOOUP!…..¡GLOOUP!…..¡GLOOUP!…..¡GLOOUP!...¡SPLAAAASSSSSS!..**

Emerald Quedo Atónita Cuando De Repente Vio Como El Cadáver De Rubí Comenzó A Hincharse Como Un Globo, Para Después **…¡SPLAS!...** Reventar En Una Lluvia De Pétalos Sangrientos Quedando Ella Salpicada Con Parte De La Sangre Que Broto Por Todos Lados.

 **EMERALD: …¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!.**...¡P…Pero…Que….Fue..Lo Que Sucedió! / Exclamo Emerald Desesperada Mientras Un Par De Lagrimas Vieron Lo Sucedido…..Fue En Ese Momento Que Emerald Sintió Como Alguien La Tocaba Por El Hombro, Aterrada Sujeto Con Fuerza La Mano De Su Agresor Y Giro Bruscamente Solo Para Ver Frente A Ella A Cinder Quién La Miraba Extraña.

 **CINDER** : Que Demonios Te Sucede Emerald ¿Qué Haces Aquí Con Esos Cadáveres De Faunos? / Dijo Y Pregunto Cinder Como Si Hablara Del Clima.

 **EMERALD** : ¡Ella…Ella Estuvo Aquí La Enfrente Y La Pude Matar Pero De Repente Ella Tenía Mi Cara, Luego Reventó Como Un Globo!...¡Ella Exploto En Pétalos Con Sangre! / Exclamo Emerald Algo Turbada Emocionalmente.

 **CINDER** : ¿Ella?...De Que Demonios Hablas Emerald Yo Solo Veo Un Par De Faunos Muertos A Ti Empapada En Sangre….. / Dijo Cinder Con Desdén.

 **EMERALD** : Pero…Pero….Pero Ella Estaba Aquí Hace Unos Momentos La **"Rosa De Fuego"** ¡Yo Pelea Contra Ella Y La Mate!...¡Tienes Que Creerme Cinder!... **¡SPLAF!...** / Decía Emerald Completamente Fuera De Sí Solo Para Ser Abofeteada Por Una Muy Enojada Cinder Quien La Miraba Con El Ceño Fruncido.

 **CINDER** : ¡Ya Estoy Harta De Esa Patrañera Tuya Emerald!...¡Quiero Que En Este Momento Levanta Tu Puto Culo Y Reúnete Con El Idiota De Mercury Ahora! / Exclamo Cinder Algo Irritada.

Emerald Quien Estaba En Estos Momentos Sumamente Confundida Y Perturbada Emocionalmente Decidió Acatar La Orden De Cinder Ya Que Eran Pocas Las Veces Que Había Visto A Cinder De Malas Y Queriendo Evitar Eso Decidió Dejar A Un Lado Lo Que Había Pasado Entre Ella Y Rubí Al Igual Que Decidió Ignorar La Sangre Que A Un Tenía En Su Ropa.

 **EMERALD** : (Suspiro) De Acuerdo Cinder / Dijo Emerald Comenzando A Caminar Hacia Donde Se Encontraba Su Compañero Peli Gris Siendo Seguida Por Cinder Quien Solo La Siguió En Silencio Con Una Expresión De Desdén.

Si Emerald Se Hubiera Dado La Vuelta En Ese Instante Podría Haber Visto Una Traviesa Sonrisa En El Rostro De Cinder Quién Hacía Esfuerzo De No Reírse.

 **CINDER** : _(Ah…Emerald Podrás Ser Una Fuerte Guerrera Y Manipular Ilusiones Sobre Otros Lastima Que Tienes Un Defecto…Emocionalmente Puedes Ser Inestable Y Débil, Sumándole A Eso La Presión Que Ejerces Al Utilizar Tu Semblanza…..Por Que Luchar Cuerpo A Cuerpo Cuando Puedo Acabarte Psicológicamente Lenta Y Dolorosamente)_ / Pensaba Cinder Mientras Dejaba Caer De Tras De Sí Varios Pétalos Rojos.

Si Señores Y Señoritas Como Ya Se Habrán Dado Cuenta La Cinder Que Realmente Aparecio Es Nada Menos Que La Propia Rubí Quien En Estos Momentos Estaba Usando Su Otra Habilidad Llamada **"ID Cross"** Ya Que Su Objetivo Era Llegar Lo Más Rápido Hacía Donde Se Encontraban Mercury, Cinder Y Adam Taurus Enfrentará A Este Último Para Luego Reunirse Con Su Equipo.

 **MIENTAS TANTO CON VELVET Y JAUNE / NIVEL INFERIOR.**

… **¡KA-BOOOOOOOOMMM!…¡KA-BOOOOOOOOMMM!…¡KA-BOOOOOOOOMMM!…¡KA-BOOOOOOOOMMM!...**

-¡Que Alguien Inicie El Conteo De Daños!...¡Reporten Estado De Nuestras Aeronaves!.

-¡Señor Tenemos Incendiadas Las Salidas Noreste Y Oeste! / Grito El Fauno.

-¡Perdimos Contacto Con Los Equipos Bravo Y Furia! / Exclamo El Fauno.

-¡Prepárense Con Las Armas Y El Polvo Que Tengan A La Mano Saldremos A Un En Estas Condiciones! / Dijo El Fauno Zorro Que Estaba A Cargo.

-¿Y Que Hay Con Todo Lo Demás Que Hemos Robado Que Hay De Los Miles De Liens Y Demás Armas O Dust? / Pregunto Un Fauno Gato.

-¡Con Un Demonio Olvida Eso Tenemos Que Salir De Aquí Antes De Que Ese Demonio Rojo O Su División Nos Encuentren Aquí! / Dijo Seriamente El Fauno Zorro.

Entre Los Rezumbados De Explosiones Los Faunos Restantes Del **"White Fang"** Se Encontraban En Un Caos Total Ya Que En Uno De Los Últimos Niveles Inferiores Había Decenas De Ellos Preparándose Para Huir De La Fortaleza En La Que Se Encontraban, No Ayudaba Mucho El Hecho De Que La **"División R.P.S.A."** Los Estuviera Atacando Severamente Era Una Completa Locura Ya Que Mientras Penny Y Ese Gran Lobo Negro Habían Atacado Y Barrido Con Toda La Ofensiva Fauno De Ataque Que Tenían Frente A Ellos Mientras Estos Se Acercaban A Su Posición, Por Otro Lado Jaune Se Encontraba Saboteando Las Diferentes Salidas Y Rutas De Escape Mientras Plantaba Explosivos De Dust C4 Y Por Último Velvet Se Encontraba Haciendo Añicos Su Gran Almacén De Armas, Equipos Atlesian Y Polvo Usando Su Semblanza Con La Que Había Copiado Distintas Armas Estas Le Ayudaron A Destruir Gran Parte Del Arsenal Del **"White Fang"** Por Donde Penny, Jaune Y Velvet Habían Pasado Solo Dejaban Destrucción Y Decenas De Faunos Mal Heridos.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON JAUNE EN ALGUNA DE LAS RUTAS DE ESCAPE.**

…... **.Pov Jaune** …

Bueno Nunca He Sido O Fui El Mejor Guerrero Entre Los Arc Mucho Menos El Que Solía Mandar En Casa…Para Ser Sincero Siempre Era El De En Medio Por Así Decirlo El Pequeño Hermanito De Mis 6 Hermanas ¡Prácticamente Me Usaban Como Su Juguete! ¡Me Vestían Con Sus Ropas Femeninas, Me Maquillaban Prácticamente Tenía Que Lidiar Con Ellas!...Bueno Después Del Nacimiento De Mi 7ma Hermana La Cuál Es Un Par De años Menor Que Yo Las Cosas Cambiaron Un Poco…Bueno No Mucho A Un Seguían Siendo Sobre Protectoras Y Dramáticas Al Menos Me Dejaron De Vestir O Usar Como Su Juguete, Algunas De Ellas Eran Asombrosas Tenían Diferentes Talentos Algunas De Ellas Eran Cazadoras Hechas Y Derechas, Otras Eran Profesionistas Pero Al Final ¿Que Soy Yo?...¿Jaune El Encantador?...¿Jaune El Lindo Rubio?...O Mi Favorito ¿Jaune El Inútil Debilucho El Aspirante A Héroe?...Siempre Había Soñado Con Salir De Mi Casa Y Emprender Una Gran Aventura Como Los Héroes O Viajeros De Los Cuentos De Fantasía Repartiendo Justicia Donde Se Necesitara, Salvando A Damiselas En Peligro O Ser Un Fuerte Guerrero…Pero ¿Cómo Haría Eso? Para Empezar Era El Más Débil Y Menos Listo De Mi Familia Mi Padre Pese A Ser Un Husmand Retirado A Un Conservaba Su Porte De Fuerza Pese A Ser Un Comerciante, Mi Madre Tenía Una Hermosa Belleza E Inteligencia La Cuál Le Había Valido El Sostén De Una Familia De 7 Hijas Y 1 Varón, Mis Hermanas La Mitad De Ellas Eran Cazadoras Expertas, Las Demás Eran Profesionistas, Incluso Mi Pequeña Hermanita Era Mejor Que Yo ¡Teniendo 2 Años Menos Que Yo!...Eso Era…Bueno Eso Me Daba Envidia Tenia Celos De Mis Hermanas ¡Por Dios Eso No Era Posible!, En Una Ocasión Le Había Comentado A Mi Familia Mi Sueño De Ser Un Héroe O Más Bien Un Cazador Como Mis Antepasados Muchos Esperarían A Que Tu Familia Te Apoyara Y Te Diera Ánimos En Lograr Tus Metas O Sueños….Lastima Que Eso No Aplica Para Mí Ya Que Lo Que Yo Obtuve Fue Risas, Muecas Y Cero Apoyo En Mis Metas ¿Por Qué Razón? Simple Por Lo Ya Explicado Mi Debilidad E Ignorancia De Lo Duro Que Es El Mundo Allá Afuera….¡Como Esperan Que No Sepa Como Es El Mundo Allá Afuera Si Ni Siquiera Me Dejan Salir Más Allá De Los Limites Del Pueblo!...A Partir De Ese Día No Lo Pude Soportar Más No Paso Mucho Tiempo Antes De Que Cometiera Lo Que Según Algunos Dirían "La Mayor Estupidez De Mi Vida"…..A Un Que Yo No Pienso Así Ya Que Para Mí Ese Fue ¡La Mejor Decisión De Mi Vida!...Se Preguntaran ¿Por Qué Digo Eso?...Bueno Sencillo Al No Poder Soportar La Manera En Como Mi Familia Me Veía Y La Poca Esperanza Que Tenían En Mí Decidí Abandonar Mi Hogar Y Aventurarme Yo Solo Por El Mundo….¡Si Ya Sé Que Suena Estúpido!...Pero Fue Mi Decisión Y Un Arc Nunca Se Arrepiente De Sus Decisiones Tomadas Así Que Sin Más Me Aventure Por El Mundo….Basta Decir Que Las Pocas Provisiones Que Llevaba Conmigo Se Agotaron Pasando Los 4 Días Lo Único Que Me Quedaba Eran La Ropa Que Traía Puesta, Una Muda Más, Un Kit De Primeros Auxilios Y Una Espada Junto A Un Escudo Que Provenía De Generaciones Guerreras Pasadas De La Familia Arc, Al 6to Día Me Encontraba Agotado Pues Había Sido Presa De Una Manada De ¡Ursas Y Beawolf! Lo Peor Es Que Eran En Manadas Lo Que Me Obligo A Luchar Con Algunos De Ellos Debido A Mi Falta De Entrenamiento Y Experiencia Termine Con Heridas Por Varias Partes De Mi Cuerpo Pero Seguía Vivo, Para Finalizar El 7mo Día Me Encontraba De Espaldas Contra Un Árbol Lleno De Heridas, Cansado, Hambriento Pero A Un Así No Lo Demostraba Tenia Que Cuidar El Poco Orgullo Y Honor Que Me Quedaba Para Hacer Frente A La Manada De Grimms Beawolf Que Tenia Frente A Mi Sabía Que Iba A Morir De Hecho Siempre Lo Tuve Consiente Pero Al Menos Dure Una Semana Completa Por Mi Propia Cuenta Nada Mal…..En El Momento Que Los Grimm Se Lanzaron Contra Mí Solo Cerré Mis Ojos Esperando El Horrible E Inminente Final…Pero No Sucedió Al Escuchar Algo Desgarrarse Volví Abrir Mis Ojos Solo Para Ver Impactante Como Frente A Mi Estaba El Reaper O Como La Gente Le Conoce La Muerte Con Su Enigmática Guadaña Bañada En Sangre, Su Capa Roja Ondeando Por El Viento Y Su Rostro Femenino Mientras De Un Solo Golpe Había Despedazado A La Mayoría De Los Grimm, Nuevamente Otro Sonido Llamo Mi Atención Y Vi Como Una Linda Conejita Armada Con Lo Que Parecían Ser Ametralladoras Dejaba A Los Grimm Como Coladeras O Simplemente Los Despedazaba, Una Vez Terminado Eso Ambas Se Acercaron A Ayudarme Trataron Con Mis Heridas Y Me Dieron De Comer Fue Allí Cuando Me Di Cuenta Que Frente A Mi Tenia A Una De Las Mercenarias Más Reconocidas De Todo Vale Frente A Mí Estaba La **"Rosa De Fuego"** El Terror De Criminales, Mafiosos Y Algunos Faunos Quede Mudo De La Impresión, Después De Que Me Preguntara Que Hacía En La Parte Más Alejada Del Bosque Completamente Solo Y Herido…..No Tuve Más Remedio Que Contarle Mi Historia, Lo Que Paso Entre Mi Familia Y Yo, Mi Decisión De Abandonar Mi Hogar Por Perseguir Mi Sueño Y Mis Metas, Lo Que Sucedió Hasta El Momento Para Cuando Termine Mi Relato Me Encontraba Soltando Unas Lágrimas De Impotencia Por Mi Debilidad E Idiotez Incluso La Chica Faunus Había Comprendido Mi Dolor Poniéndola Un Poco Triste…Pero Lo Siguiente Que Paso Me Dejo En Shock La Mismísima **"Rosa De Fuego"** Me Hacia La Propuesta De Unirme A Su Equipo El Cuál Estaba Formando Y Solo Le Hacía Falta Un Miembro Más, Ella Me Había Dicho Que Por La Manera Que Sobreviví Ella Veía Talento En Mi Era Un Diamante En Bruto Que Necesitaba Pulirse Para Relucir….Cuando Trate De Refutar Ella Me Dijo Que Ella Misma Me Entrenaría Y Me Haría Un Fuerte Espadachín Simplemente No Lo Podía Creer Y Recordando Uno De Los Tantos Consejos De Mi Madre Acepte Ya Que "Una Mujer Enojada O Furiosa Era Peor Que El Grimm Más Violento" Fue Así Como Me Uní A La **"División R.P.S.A."** El Entrenamiento De Rubí Que Era Así Como Se Llamaba Ella Fue Lo Más Brutal, Sádico E Inhumano Al Que Jamás Me Sometieron Ya Que Lo Que Me Hacían Mis Hermanas Era Cosa De Angelitos Comparado Con El Demonio De Ojos Plateados Que Tenia Por Entrenadora Además De Que Odiaba Mi Mameluco De Conejito Cosa Que Velvet Decía Que Era Adorable….Bueno Ella Es Una Fauno Coneja Era De Esperarse, Tras Un Largo Entrenamiento Puede Considerarme A Mi Mismo Un Valeroso Espadachín…

...¡Por Eso Mismo En Estos Momentos Me Encuentro Luchando Junto A Mi Equipo Contra Una De Las Organizaciones Terroristas Más Famosas De Remant El **"White Fang"** A Pesar De Que Esta Sera Mi Última Misión Junto A Mi Maestra Y Equipo Daré Lo Mejor De Mí No Solo Como **"Golden Sword"** Si No Como **¡Jaune De Arc!...**

… **¡AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!...¡CLANN!... ¡CLANN!... ¡CLANN!... ¡CLANN!... ¡CLANN!... ¡CLANN!...**

Con Fuerza Y Un Fuerte Grito De Batalla Había Cargado Contra Mis Enemigos Un Grupo De 4 Faunos Rata Y Perro Armados Con Lanzas Y Pistolas Nada Que La **"Crocea Mors"** No Pudiera Lidiar Al Mismo Tiempo Que Utilizando Mi Escudo Empujo A Mis Oponentes Contra Una Esquina.

-¡Pero Que Rayos Es Este Idiota Con Armadura! / Dijo Uno De Los Faunos Tratando De Empujar A Jaune.

-¡Yo Que Se Solo Sé Que Esa Cara De Idiota Es Una Tapadera! ¡Menuda Fuerza Que Tiene El Chico! / Dijo Otro Fauno Tratando De Detener El Escudo De Jaune.

… **.¡ARRGGGGGG!...¡SPLASSSS!...¡SPAMMMMM!...¡AGGGGGGGHHHHH!...**

Con Un Empuje Más Logre Aplastar A Mis Oponentes Contra Un Rincón De Un Enorme Pared Y Utilizando Uno De Los Cartuchos Dust Sleep Puse A Dormir A Todos Los Faunos Con Un Solo Golpe Gracias Rubí Por Los Cartuchos Dust Sí Que Son Útiles.

Habiéndome Asegurado De Que Ya No Hubiera Más Enemigos Me Apresure A Plantar Varios Explosivos En Distintas Partes Del Lugar Para que Toda Ruta De Escape Se Viniera Abajo O Fuera Cortada Habiendo Completado Mi Tarea Me Dirigí Hacia La Última Ruta De Escape Ya Había Logrado Plantar Explosivos Con Éxito En 6 De Las 7 Rutas De Escape Debía Terminar Eso Antes De Que Penny Y Velvet Arremetieran Contra Los Demás Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Corrí Lo Más Rápido Que Puede Hasta Que Llegue A Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Mazmorra Pero E Realidad Sabía Que Había Un Pasillo Cerca Que Conducía A Una Salida Fuera Hasta Llegar A Un Rio Cercano….. Cuando Llegue Al Lugar Me Encontré Con Algo Que Nunca Espere Un Fauno Con Mascara De Complexión Robusta, Musculoso, Piel Morena Y Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Gran Espada-Sierra En Las Manos…..A Un Que Lo Peor No Era Eso Si No El Hecho De Que El Lugar Se Encontraba Repleto De Grimm Enjaulados Desde Boarbatusk, Beawolf Hasta Ursas Fue Que Entendí Una Cosa **…"Estoy Jodido".**

… **.…Pov Normal….**

Jaune Se Encontraba Frente A Decenas De Grimm Enjaulados Sumamente Violentos Los Cuáles Miraron A Jaune No Con Buenas Intenciones Pero No Solo Ellos Si No Que También El Musculoso Fauno También.

-Hey Chico Escogiste El Peor Lugar Al Cuál Venir Jaaaaaa Hagamos Esto Rápido / Dijo El Musculoso Fauno Mientras Levantaba Su Pesada Arma.

 **JAUNE** _: (Diablos En Momentos Como Este Si Me Harían Falta Esa Enormes Espadas De Rubí)_ / Pensó Jaune Mientras Desplegaba Su Escudo Y Desenvainaba Su Espada Contra Su Enemigo.

 **-¡HUARRRRRRRRR!...¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...**

Con Brutalidad El Musculoso Fauno Daba Una Sarta De Golpes Contra Jaune Quién Como Podía Bloqueaba Los Ataques De Dicho Fauno.

-Vaya Chico Sí Que Tienes Aguante Espero Que Tengas Las Pelotas Para ¡Esto!

… **¡CRASH!...¡SPAMM!...¡SPAMM!…¡CRASH!...¡SPAMM!...¡SPAMM!…¡CRASH!...¡SPAMM!...¡SPAMM!...¡PUAAAA!...**

Jaune Fue Presa De Un Fuerte Combo De Espadazos Y Puñetazos Los Cuáles Iban Hacia Sus Costados A La Vez Que Evadía La Mortal Espada Sierra, Fue En Un Descuido Por Parte De Jaune Que Este Saliera Rodando Por El Suelo Cortesía De Un Macizo Puñetazo De Un Fauno Sonriente.

 **JAUNE** : ¡Auch! Sí Que Pega Con Un Demonio Ese Gorila / Dijo Jaune Levantándose De Pie.

-Vamos Chico Que Apenas Estoy Entrando En Calor Y Emocionándome, Mira ¿Por Qué No Hacemos Esto? Ven Y Atácame Con Tu Mejor Golpe Yo Solo Tratare De Bloquearlo….Claro Eso Si Es Que Puedes / Dijo El Fauno Con Sorna.

 **JAUNE** : ¡Bien Amigo Tu Lo Pediste! / Exclamo Jaune Así Que Guardando Su Escudo Tomo Una Extraña Pose Simulando Sacar Su Espada.

… **¡AHHHHHHHGGGGG!...¡FUAAAAAAAASSSSSS!...¡ZASSS!...¡ZASSS!...¡ZASSS!...¡ZASSS!...¡ZASSS!...**

En Un Parpadeo Jaune Había Salido Disparado Contra El Musculoso Fauno Quién Al Ver Al Jaune Este Alzo Su Enorme Espada Para Apuntalar A Jaune Más Sin Embargo Jane Predijo Eso y Con Un Rápido Giro Inclinado Y Un Desenvaine De Espada **…¡CLANN!...** Jaune Había Desviado La Enorme Espada Hacia Un Lado Pero La Cosa No Paro Allí Ya Que Al Estar Agachado Jaune Aprovecho Su Posición Para Deslizarse Atreves De Las Piernas Del Musculoso Fauno Soltando Un Par De Cortes Sobre Sus La Parte Trasera De Sus Piernas **…¡ZASS!...¡ZASS!...** Haciendo Que El Musculoso Fauno Cayera De Rodillas Y Como Golpe Final **…..¡SPAMM!...¡SPAMM!...¡SPAMM!...** Jaune Azoto Su Escudo Contra La Cabeza Del Musculo Fauno Haciendo Que Este Tambaleara Mientras Un Poco De Sangre Bajaba De Su Cabeza.

 **JAUNE** : (Jadeos…Jadeos….Jadeos) ¡Jeee! ¿Qué Tal Con Eso? Puede Que No Sea Mi Estilo Pero Contra Oponentes Como Tu Es Eficaz / Dijo Jaune.

-¡Fantástico Chico Me Excita Tu Determinación!...¡ **GHHMMM**! / Dijo El Fauno Tratando De Levantarse Con Trabajo Ya Que Sus Pantorrillas Tenia Algunos Cortes Sangrantes.

Con Algo De Esfuerzo El Musculoso Fauno Se Levantó De Píe Y Como Si No Hubiera Pasado Nada Este Tomo De Nuevo Su Enorme Espada-Cierra Comenzando A Acerarse A Jaune Listo Para Hacerlo Pedacitos.

… **¡HOAHHHH!...¡CLANN! ...¡CLANN! ...¡CLANN! ...¡CLANN! ...¡CLANN! ...¡CLANN!...¡CRASH!..**

Con Algo De Dificultad Jaune Bloqueaba Los Fuertes Embates De La Enorme Espada Del Fauno, De No Haber Sido Por Rubí Y Su Maniaco Entrenamiento En Estos Momentos Jaune Tendría Algunos Huesos Rotos Por La Fuerza Que Ejercía La Espada Contra Él.

 **JAUNE** : ¡Tsk…..Esto Se Está Demorando Más De Lo Esperado!...¡Tengo Que Terminar Ya! / Decía Jaune Harto De Ese Fauno Al Que Enfrentaba Y No Caía.

-Tengo Que Felicitarte Chico Eres De Los Pocos Que Se Han Mantenido Frente A Mí Ya Sea Humano O Fauno….Pero A Un No Es Suficiente….¡Ven Y Lucha Con Todo Tu Coraje! / Exclamo El Fauno Lanzándose Contra Jaune Quién Empuño Su Espada.

… **¡CRASH!...¡CLAN!…¡CRASH!...¡CLAN!…¡CRASH!...¡CLAN!…¡CRASH!...¡CLAN!…¡CRASH!...¡CLAN!…¡CRASH!...¡CLAN!...**

Chispas Sobre Salían Al Momento Que Ambas Espadas Se Enfrascaban En Un Feroz Combate Por La Supremacía De Ambos Contendientes, Jaune Que Se Encontraba Lleno De Heridas Menores Y Sangraba De Un Brazo Pero A Un Así Jaune No Retrocedía Pese A Sus Heridas Mientras Que Su Oponente Fauno Ya Mostraba Fatiga Debido Al Hecho De Haber Perdido Algo De Sangre Causado Por Los Cortes De Jaune, El Fauno Había Comenzado A Sentirse Mareado Cuando De Pronto Sucedió Algo Que Lo Dejo Desconcertado **…..¡CRACK!...**

Al Momento De Que La **"Crocea Mors"** Rozara Con Su Filo A La Espada Del Fauno…Esta Por Alguna Razón Se Había Astillado Mostrando Fisuras Por Todo El Cuerpo De La Espada Todas Estas Siguieron En Dirección Hacia Arriba **….¡CRASH!...** Hasta Que La Punta De La Espada-Sierra Se Hizo Añicos.

-P….E…R.P.E..Pero….¡Como Demonios Paso Esto!...¡Imposible Esto No Puede Estar Pasando!...¡Ni Siquiera Poses Semejante Fuerza Para Poder Haber Roto Mi Espada! / Gritaba Son Suma Sorpresa El Musculoso Fauno Quien Tambaleaba Un Poco Más De La Cuenta A Lo Que Jaune Respondió Un Poco Exhausto.

 **JAUNE** : Bueno Digamos Que Eso Tiene Una Simple Explicación Y Es Como Tu Dijiste Como Carezco De Una Excepcional Fuerza O Gran Agilidad Lo Compenso Con El Uso De Estrategias Pre-Establecidas Te Preguntaras ¿Cómo?...Sencillo Para Empezar Los Cortes Que Te Hice En Las Pantorrillas Y Piernas Con Mi Espada ¿Crees Que Simplemente Lo Hice Por Mero Reflejo?...Claro Que No, ¿La Razón? Simple Mi Espada Se Encontraba Impregnada Con Una Toxina Que Tienen Las Rosas De Mi Maestra / Dijo Jaune Con Una Sonrisa Aterrando Al Fauno Al Entender El Mensaje.

-¡N…No…Me Estás Diciendo Me Envenenaste Desde Un Principio!...¡Para Luego Cansarme Haciendo Que Ese Veneno Hiciera Lo Suyo!...¡Maldición! / Exclamaba Con Rabia Y Temor El Musculoso Fauno.

 **JAUNE** : Si Lo Pones De Esa Manera….Sí…..A Un Que En Realidad No Te Envenene Solo Estas Siendo Paralizado Por Una Toxina Nada Grave A Un, Y Para Responder A Co O Es Que Pude Partir En Fisuras Tu Enorme Espada Es….Porque Mi Espada **"Crocea Mors"** Fue Modificada Personalmente Para Mi Por La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Por Eso Es Tan Dura Como El Diamante / Dijo Jaune.

El Musculoso Fauno Ante Lo Dicho Por Jaune Quedo Sorprendido Ya Que Desde El Principio Lo Había Dirigido Hacia Donde Él Quería Para Luego Hacerlo Caer En Su Trampa, Ante Este Hecho El Musculoso Fauno Empezó A Temblar De Furia Mientras Miraba A Jaune A Través De Su Mascara Con Rabia.

-¡Tu Maldito Niño Bonito Pagaras Caro Por Esto Maldito Bufón! **...¡Muere!** / Fue La Exclamación Final Del Fauno Quien En Su Arranque De Furia Se Lanzó Empuñando Su Maltrecha Espada Contra Jaune Quién Al Ver Eso Suspiro Y Negando Con Su Cabeza.

 **JAUNE** : Tal Y Como Lo Menciono Rubí, Terminemos Con Esto **¡De Una Vez!** / Sin Más Jaune Desplego Su Escudo Y Saco De Su Cintura Un Pequeño Tubo De Cristal Lleno De Dust Amarillo-Rojo

Sin Perder Más Tiempo Jaune Arrojo Ese Pequeño Tubo De Cristal Hacía El Furioso Fauno Quien Tan Segado Por Su Ira No Supo Que Nuevamente Había Caído En Otra Trampa De Jaune Ya Que Al Momento De Que El Tubo De Cristal Estaba A Unos Pocos Metros De Ambos **…..¡CRICK!...¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!..**

Una Fuerte Explosión Acompañada De Varios Rayos Eléctricos Resonó Por Todo El Lugar Alcanzando Una Gran Distancia, Para Cuando El Espeso Humo Se Comenzó A Disipar Solo Se Podía Ver Como El Corredor Hacia La Salida Estaba Hecho Un Desastre Por No Decir Destruido Justo En La Pared A Un Costado Se Encontraba Incrustado En Ella A Cierto Fauno Musculoso Quien Además De Inconsciente Estaba Lleno De Heridas Leves Por Todo Su Cuerpo, Algunas Quemaduras De 1 Er Grado Y Completamente Cubierto De Hollín, Mientras Que Un Poco Alejado A Unos 5 MTS Estaba Cierto Peli Rubio Arrodillado Pero Con Su Escudo Extendido A Modo De Defensa Y Al Parecer Había Funcionado Ya Que Jaune No Presentaba Alguna Lesión.

 **JAUNE** : **¡WOOOOW!...** En Serio Sí Que Esto Funciona Tendré Que Darle Las Gracias A Rubí, ¡A Un No Sé Cómo Hace Esto! / Dijo Jaune Mientras Se Levantaba Y Guardaba Si Escudo Mientras Observaba Todo Lo Que La Explosión Destruyo.

Después De Asegurarse De Haber Destruido La Última Ruta De Escape Del **"White Fang"** Jaune Comenzó A Correr Alejándose De Allí Para Reunirse Con El Resto De La División.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON VELVET, PENNY Y AMAROK EN LOS NIVELES INFERIORES.**

… **¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!...¡CRASH!...**

-¡Cubran Los Flancos Izquierdo Y Derechos Que No-… **.¡PUAAHHHHH!...**

… **¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!...¡GROOOOOAAAAA!...**

-¡Con Un Maldito Demonio Tenemos Que Salir Inmediatamente De Aquí! / Se Quejaba Un Fauno Pantera.

-¡Idiota Y ¿Crees Que No Quiero Largarme De Aquí?, Las Ordenes Fueron Precisas Salvaguardar El Dust, Armas Y Provisiones Antes De Que Esta Fortaleza Sea Destruida!... / Gritaba Con Enojo Otro Fauno Perro.

-¡No Podemos Hacer Ambas Cosas Al Mismo Tiempo No Con La **"División R.P.S.A."** Y Esa Enorme Bestia Negra Destruyendo Todo El Lugar… / Exclamo El Fauno Pantera Con Desesperación.

… **.¡GRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAA!...¡Auxilio!...¡Retrocedan!...¡Reagrupense!**

 **...¡SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!...¡FUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS!**

Los Demás Miembros Del **"White Fang"** Que Se Encontraban Alejados Cargando La Mayoría De Las Armas, Dust Y Provisiones Veían Como La División De La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Junto A Un Enorme Lobo Negro De Ojos Gris-Plata Prácticamente Destrozaban Las Defensas De Los Faunos Con Suma Facilidad Mientras Eran Bombardeados Con Disparos De Vibración Sónica Cortesía De Velvet Los Cuáles Los Hacían Volar Por Los Aires Para Luego Caer Súbitamente Al Suelo, A La Vez Que Varios Drones Atlasianos Que Poseían El Logo Del **"White Fang"** Eran Empalados, Cortados En Pedazos O Explotados Por Las Cuchillas Y La Gran Hacha De Penny Quien Parecía Divertirse Como Nunca Antes Y Por Último Amarok Destrozaba Sin Piedad Algunos Droides Atlesian A La Vez Que Con Sus Grandes Patas Y Garras Arrojaba A Los Faunos Que Se Le Atravesaban Basta Decir Que Todos Esos Faunos O La Mayoría Quedaban Con Unas Marcas De Garras En Sus Espaladas, Toras Y Estómagos, Repentinamente Y Sin Que Nadie Se Diera Cuenta Velvet Había Lanzado Una Enorme Granada Que Al Impactar Contra El Suelo Esta Exploto En Una Gran Nube De Humo Blanco La Cuál De Inmediato Cubrió Todo El Lugar.

… **¡CLANN!…¡CLANN!...¡AHHHHGGGG!…¡CLANN!…¡CLANN!...¡AHHHHGGGG!…¡CLANN!…¡CLANN!...¡AHHHHGGGG!...**

Entre Todo Ese Humo Negro Se Podían Ver Las Chispas Resaltando Producto Del Choque De Espadas Y Lanzas, Los Gritos De Algunos Faunos Así Como Los Sonidos De Metal O Huesos Siendo Triturados Por Unos Temibles Colmillos Afilados, De Entre Todo Ese Humo Blanco Varias Decenas De Faunos Heridos Comenzaron A Salir Despavoridos.

Los Demás Faunos Junto A Algunos Lugartenientes Del **"White Fang"** Veían En Show Como Los Miembros Del **"White Fang"** Huían Atemorizados Para Reunirse Con Sus Demás Camaradas Entre Toda Ese Humo Blanco Se Escuchaban Como Sonaban Algunas Pisadas Y Pasos De Manera Lenta Y Calmada Hacia Los Atemorizados Faunos Quienes Estaban A La Espera De Ver Salir A Sus Enemigos Junto A Esa Bestia.

-N….No….¡No Voy Aceptar Que Seamos Derrotados Por La División De La **"Rosa De Fuego"!.**...¡Contacten Con El Almacén De Nuestros Grimm Ahora! / Exclamo Desesperado Un Alto Mando Fauno

-¡Como Ordene Señor! / Contesto Una Fauno Liebre Quién De Su Cintura Tomaba Un Radio Transmisor Intentando Contactar Con Los Encargados De Dicho Almacén De Grimm.

-¡Qué Esperas Contáctalos Ya! / Exclamo El Fauno.

-¡Es Lo Que Trato Señor Pero Parece Que No Responden!...¡Espere Parecen Que Ya Responden! / Dijo La Chica Libre.

…" _E..S.S..Ts…..Noooo…¡Detener….Los….!...¡Son…..Much…Os!...¡Crack!"..._

 _..."¡Dispararles!...¡Alguien Respondan!...¡Ne….Cesita…Moas Ayu…Fdsa!..."_

… " _Son Much….An….Espa….Espado….Cuid….Ados…..!..."_

-¡Con Un Demonio! ¿Qué Esta sucediendo Allí? / Pregunto Uno De Los Altos Mandos.

-No Lo Sé Señor Por Toda Esa Estática No Lo Sabemos / Dijo La Fauno.

Antes De Ser Interrumpida Por Cierta Transmisión Que Salía Del Radio Transmisor.

…" _¡Si Alguien Me Escucha Todos Los Grimm Han Escapado De Sus Jaulas Y Han Matado A Todos!...¡Si Alguien Me Escucha Tiene Que Dar A Viso Y Largarse Cuanto Antes!...¡Rooooaaa!...¡Nooooooo!...¡Huasssss!...¡Cooo….Rrroannnnn!...¡Aaannnannananananananan!...¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"..._

… _."Se….Diri…..Gen….Ha…..Cia…..Uste…Ds…!...¡Crusssssssssssss!..."_

Fue Lo Último Que Pudieron Escuchar Los Faunos Presentes Antes De Que La Transmisión Fuera Cortada…..Lastima Que Fuera Demasiado Tarde, Nadie Hablaba Se Había Hecho Un Aterrador Silencio Tanto Así Que Ningún Fauno Presto Atención Hacia Donde Salían Velvet, Penny Y Cierto Lobo Negro, Penny Sonreía Bobamente Mientras Velvet Y Amarok Sentían Una Perturbación Un Poco Oscura…Pero Justo Antes De Que Alguien Tratara De Decir O Hacer Algo Varios Faunos Gritaron De Terror.

-¡Que Todo El Mundo Abandone Inmediatamente La Fortaleza Ahora Mismo!...

-¡Aborten Misión!...¡Que Todo Fauno Abandone Este Lugar!..

-¡Yo Me Largo A La Mierda!...¡Que El **"White Fang"** Se Joda!..

-¡Rápido Abandonen El Lugar Solo Es Cuestión De Minutos Antes De Que Esas Hordas De Grimm Lleguen Aquí!...¡Rápido Huyamos!...

Con Esa Última Frase Muchos Por No Decir Todos Los Faunos Dejaron De Hacer Lo Que Estaban Haciendo Y Comenzaron A Huir Y Abandonar El Lugar Por Varias Rutas De Escape Y Por Un Túnel En El Que Planeaban Escapar Con Sus Pocos Suministros, Entre Todo El Caos Ninguno De Los Faunos Decidió Continuar Luchando Contra La **"División R.P.S.A."** Ni Con Amarok.

 **PENNY** : Chicos ¿Qué Sucede Con Ellos? Según Mis Sensores Estoy Registrando Un Fuerte Presencia De Grimms / Dijo Penny Sin Dejar De Sonreir.

 **VELVET** : ¡Oh No Esto Es Malo Tenemos Que Salir Cuanto Antes! / Dijo Velvet Sin Embargo De Repente Sus Orejas De Conejo Se Tensaron Rapídamente.

… **.¡GRRR!...Esas Cosas Están Aquí Frente A Nosotros….** / Resonó La Gruesa Voz De Amarok Para Si Mismo, Quién Comenzó A Gruñir Mostrando Sus Afilados Colmillos.

Pero Justo Antes De Que Alguno De Los 3 Hablara Nuevamente **…¡CRASH!...** Vieron Como La Salida Por Donde Estaban Huyendo Los Faunos Hubo Una Pequeña Explosión De La Cuál Al Instante Comenzaron A Entrar Decenas Y Decenas De Grimm Los Cuales Se Abalanzaron Sobre Las Decenas De Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Los Cuales No Pudieron Hacer Mucho Siendo Masacrados Por Los Grimm…

 **-¡UAAAAAAHHHH!...¡** Auxílo!...

-¡Ayuda Por Favor!..

¡Malditos Mueran…Mueran…Mueran!...

-¡Ataquen… **AHHHHHH!...¡CRACK!...**

… **.¡CRACK!...¡RAZZZZZ!...¡CRUUUU!...¡PLASSS!...¡CRACK!...¡RAZZZZZ!...¡CRUUUU!...¡PLASSS!...**

Todos Podían Ver La Grotesca Vista De Como Una De Las Hordas Grimm Masacraban A Los Aterrados Faunos Dejando Grandes Charcos De Sangre, Órganos, Tripas Y Pedazos De Cuerpos Regados Por Donde Quier, Velvet Trataba De No Vomitar Al Ver Tal Carnicería, Penny Se Puso Muy Seria Y Amarok Gruño Llamando La Atención De Algunos Beawolf **….¡ZASSS!...¡ZASS!...** Los Cuales Fueron Decapitados Por Un Escudo Blanco De Símbolos Dorados El Cuál Regreso A Su Dueño Quien Estaba Detrás De Su Equipo.

 **JAUNE** : Velvet…Penny…¡Tenemos Que Salir De Aquí Ahora! / Exclamo Jaune Serio.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA FORTALEZA.**

… **¡SPAMMMMMMMMM!...¡BAMMMM!...¡CRASH!...¡AGHHHH!...¡FUUUAAAAAAAAAH!...**

…¿Por Qué Cinder?...¿Por Qué A Nosotros Cinder?...¡Responde!...

…¡Maldición Esto No Puede Estar Pasando!... **¡ARGGGGGGG!...**

Eran Los Gritos De Unos Apaleados Emerald Y Mercury Quienes Se Encontraban Sobre El Piso, Frente A Ellos Estaba Una Seria Cinder Con Los Brazos Cruzados Mirándolos Sin Emoción Alguna Solo Para Luego Agacharse Un Poco Hacia Ellos.

 **CINDER** : Vamos Saben Que Mientras Me Sean Útiles Me Servirán A Mi ¿No Es Así Emerald?...Oh Sí Lo Olvidaba…Apéguense A Mis Planes….O…..Presentiré De Ustedes. / Dijo Cinder Con Una Sonrisa Seductora.

 **MERCURY** : ¡Era Necesario Que Nos Apalearas! / Protesto Mercury Ya De Pie Quien Tenía Algunos Golpes Y Rasguños.

 **EMERALD** : ¡Cállate Mercury!...Cinder Sabe Lo Que Hace….Grrr. / Exclamo Fan Girl Mientras Se Ponía De Pie A Un Con Algunos Arañazos Y Golpes.

Mientras Ambos Volvían A Discutir Ninguno Vio La Sonrisa Tipo Chesiere De Cinder Quien Estaba A Punto De Reír Calmándose Un Poco.

 **CINDER** : ¡Suficiente Ustedes Dos!...Espero Que Les Quede Claro Mercury….Emerald….Solo Siguen Mis Planes Y Ordenes, Nada Más…Recuerden Que En Cualquier Momento Me Puedo Deshacer De Ustedes 2 Como Me Plazca… / Dijo Cinder Mientras Extendía Su Mano Con Una Peligrosa Llama Frente A Las Caras De Ambos.

 **MERCURY** : …..S…Sí…..

 **EMERALD** : ….Como…..Digas…..Cinder…

Dijeron Mercury Y Emerald Ambos Con Temor Y Duda Ahora Presentes En Ellos.

 **CINDER** : Muy Bien Mientras Lo Entiendan, Es Hora De Irnos Pero Antes Me Despediré De Nuestro Peón / Dijo Cinder Mientras Mercury Y Emerald Comenzaban A Alejarse De Ella.

Una Vez Que Ambos Ya No Estaban Cerca De Cinder Esta Comenzó A Reír A Carcajadas Mientras Se Sujetaba El Estómago.

 **CINDER: …¡JA..JA…JA…JA….JA…JA…JA….JA….JA…..JA….JA!.**...Pero Que Ilusos Supongo Que Así Se Siente Jugar Como La Perra De Cinder **…¡JA.J…JA…JA..JA…JA…..JA…JA…JA..JA!.**

De Un Momento A Otro Cinder Se Vio Rodeada De Pétalos Rojos Alrededor De Ella Solo Para Revelar….A Cierta Peli Roja Oji Ámbar De Capa Roja La Cuál Era Rubí Quién Tenía Una Gran Sonrisa En Su Rostro, Algunos Se Preguntaran ¿Cómo Rubí Se Hizo Pasar Por Cinder?...Sencillo Nada Que Su **"ID Cross"** No Pudiera Hacer.

Rubí Se Había Disfrazado De Cinder Para Acercarse A Mercury Y A Emerald Y De Alguna Manera Sembrar En Ellos La Semilla De La Duda Y Tal Vez De La Desconfianza Hacia Cinder….Solo El Tiempo Diría El Resultado, Una Vez Hecho Eso Rubí Se Dirigió Tranquilamente Hacia Su Siguiente Objetivo Mientras Trataba De Comunicarse Con Su Equipo.

 **RUBÍ:** Aquí Roja…¿Me Escuchan? / Pregunto Rubí.

… " _Aquí Benny Te Escuchamos Rubí"…_

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Cómo Va El Proceso De Ataque Al Cuartel?.

… " _Según Tus Indicaciones Y Plan No Tuvimos Inconveniente Alguno Excepto Por"…_

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Excepto Por Qué?...¿Paso Algo Inesperado? / Pregunto Rubí.

… " _(Suspiro)…..Grimm…Decenas De Ellos Al Parecer Los Faunos Del_ _ **"White Fang"**_ _Tenía Un Nivel Lleno De Ellos, En El Momento Que Nosotros Barrimos Con El 36 % De Sus Miembros En Batalla El Otro 44 % Restante De Ellos Huyo Hacia Ese Nivel Solo Para Toparse Con Que Los Grimm Los Cuáles Habían Escapado El Caos De La Batalla…Rubí…..To….Do…..(Suspiro)…..Todos Esos Faunos Fueron Despedazados Y Masacrados Por Los Grimm…Ninguno De Ellos Sobrevivió._

 **RUBÍ:** (Suspiro)…Tsk…¿Todos Ustedes Están Bien? / Pregunto Rubí Con Preocupación.

… " _Afortunadamente Todos Estamos Bien Gracias A Jaune Quien Aparecio Y Nos Guio Atreves De Un Túnel Secreto Que Conecta Con La Entrada Principal Al Parecer Era Una De Las Rutas De Escape De Los Altos Mandos Del_ _ **"White Fang"**_ _Ya Que Estábamos En Donde Empezamos, Con Ayuda De Amarok Y Penny Sellamos La Entrada Para Evitar Que Los Grimm Se Dispersen, Lo Siento Rubí Si No Te Pudimos Avisar"…_

 **RUBÍ:** No….Te Preocupes Velvet Hiciste Lo Correcto Además Yo Tengo Mi Propia Ruta De Escape, Por Cierto Velvet Dile A Jaune Y A Penny Que Se Mantengan Alerta En Cuanto Amarok Comience A Gruñir. / Dijo Rubí Mientras Sacaba Su Scroll.

… " _Hee…..¿Por Que Lo Dices?...Si En Este Momento Lo Estoy Viendo Echado A Lado De Jaune Con Penny Encima De Él…¿Hay Algo Que No Tomamos En Cuenta?"…_

 **RUBÍ:** …Sí Velvet Algo Llamado….Nuckelavee Grimm…..En Caso De Que Lo Vean Mantengan Distancia De El Hasta Que Yo Llegue….Si Es Demasiado Peligroso Huyan… / Dijo Rubí Atreves De Su Comunicador.

… " _Jee...Te Preocupas Mucho Por Nosotros Rubí Pero En Cualquier Caso Tendremos En Cuenta Tus Consejos Te Veo Luego"…_

 **RUBÍ:** De Acuerdo Los Veo Luego Velvet Que Las Cosas Se Van A Poner Algo Pesadas Acá Abajo Bye…Bye… / Dijo Rubí Cortando Su Llamada.

Una Vez Hecho Eso Rubí Tomo Con Ambas Manos Su Scroll El Cuál Estaba Modificado, Así Que Extendiendo Una Parte Con Un Pequeño Teclado Aparecio Un Una Pantalla Holográfica Mostrando Planos Y Mapa De La Zona En Donde Estaban Ella Y Su Equipo Dando Otro Clic Se Mostró La Imagen De Cierto Satélite Y Algunos Drones Que Estaban Grabando Todo El Asalto Al Cuartel Del **"White Fang"** Sin Perder Más Tiempo Rubí Comenzó A Introducir Varios Comandos A Través De Su Scroll.

 **RUBÍ** : Y Aquí Es Donde Digo….¡Que Comience La Función! / Dijo Rubí Al Momento De Aplastar Unas Cuantas Teclas Más Para Luego Comenzar A Caminar Con Una Sonrisa…

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EL LA ORBITA DE LA TIERRA / SATÉLITE ID R.W.B.Y.**

En La Orbita Espacial Uno De Los Satélites Lanzados Por Rubí Comenzó A Desplegar Un Par De Paneles Y Antenas De Largo Alcance Mientras Que En Su Interior Una Computadora Comenzaba A Cargar Los Comandos Y Datos Enviados Por Rubí Para Luego Con Un Pitido Esta Comenzara A Transmitir A 3 De Los 4 Reinos Una Serie De Videos.

….

En La Varias Ciudades Del Reino De Vale Ciento De Programas Fueron Interrumpidos Por La Repentina Señal En La Cual Se Sintonizaron Ciertos Video Grabaciones, En Muchos Otros Lugares Sucedía Lo Mismo Lugares Como: Pacht, Ciudad De Vale, Club Juniors Y Por No Olvidar A La Academia De Beacom En Donde En Plenas Clases Varias Pantallas Aparecieron Interrumpiendo Dichas Clases En Ellas Se Podía Ver La Video Transmisión Incluso En La Sala Del Director Ozpin.

En Mistral Sucedía Casi Lo Mismo Desde Ciudades, Villas Y En La Propia Academia Heaven Cierto Director Peli Gris Veía Asombrado, Además En Algunos Cuarteles Del **"White Fang"** Aparecio La Transmisión Estremeciendo A Algunos.

Mientras Que En Vacuo Estallaba La Euforia Ante Tal Acontecimiento Por Parte De La Población Mientras Que Los Poco Miembros Del **"White Fang"** Veía Con Asombro Lo Que Aparecía.

Lo Que Veían Los 3 Reinos En La Video Transmisión Era Como Una Fortaleza Del **"White Fang"** En Donde Se Reunían Algunos Altos Mandos De Este, Era Sorpresivamente Atacada Por Una Ronda De Misiles Explosivos De Impacto Para Luego Ver Como Dicha Fortaleza Era Asaltada Por La **"División R.P.S.A."** Liderada Por La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Junto A Un Enorme Y Aterrador Lobo Negro De Unos 2 Metros De Alto El Cuál Tenia Una Apariencia Intimidante Todos Ellos Se Lanzaron En Un Feroz Ataque Contra Los Faunos Que Custodiaban La Entrada….Basta Decir Que Ninguno De Los Faunos Pudo Hacerles Frente, Lo Que Dejo En Shock A Muchos Faunos Que Veían Dicha Transmisión Mientras A Los Que Eran Miembros Del **"White Fang"** Los Dejo Aterrados Por Tal Ferocidad.

Poco A Poco Eran Testigos De Como La **"División R.P.S.A."** Se Abría Paso Atreves De Los Diferentes Niveles, Pasillos, Y Pisos Del Castillo Derrotando Y Acabando Con Cuanto Fauno Se Les Atravesaran, En Algunos Segmentos Tanto Faunos Como Humanos Veían Con Terror Como Ese Enorme Lobo Negro Masticaba A Algunos Faunos Triturando Algunos Huesos Para Luego Escupirlos Con Severas Heridas A Un Que Algunos No Contaron Con Esa Suerte, La Video Transmisión No Se Limitó A Eso Si No A Todos Los Faunos Que Quedaban Heridos O Muertos.

En Otras Tomas Se Podía Observar Como Parte De La **"División R.P.S.A."** Entraba A Un Gran Almacén De Armas Y Explosivos Para Luego Destruirlo En Una Gran Explosión Devastando Todo El Lugar En Pedazos, Así Siguieron Abriéndose Paso Entre Faunos, Droides De Atlas, Y Explosiones Algunos Faunos Huía Mientras Otros Caían Después De La Derrota.

Así Cientos De Miles De Personas Y Faunos Vieron Como Decenas De Miembros Del **"White Fang"** Eran Derrotados Mediante Poder De Fuego, Ataques, Estrategias Y Una Excelente Planeación Por Parte De La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Contra Lo Que No Estaban Preparados Ya Que En Cuestión De Minutos Ya Estaban Muy Adentro De La Fortaleza.

Hasta Que La Video Transmisión Llego Al Momento En El Que Los Faunos Eran Atacados Por Los Propios Grimm Que Tenían En La Fortaleza….Todo Espectador Vio Como La Mayoría De Los Faunos Eran Atacados Por Los Grimm Mientras Unos Pocos Lograban Escapar Desatando El Caos Y Destrucción De Todo El Lugar….Dando Así La Caída De Dicha Fortaleza… A Un Que La Batalla No Termino Allí…Ya Que La Transmisión Siguió A Un En Curso…

 **DE REGRESO A LA FORTALEZA DEL "WHITE FANG" / EN ALGÚN SALÓN CON VISTA Y PALCOS.**

En Una Gran Habitación Se Encontraba Cierto Fauno Peli Rojo Completamente Furioso Al Ver Como Los Faunos De Su Grupo Eran Derrotados Por Cierto Grupo De Mercenarios Liderados Por Cierto Demonio Rojo, Era Tanto Su Furia Que Termino Por Matar A Varios Faunos Que Le Sugirieron Rendirse Y Huir Quedando Solo El Y Un Par De faunos Musculosos Junto A Cierta Peli Negra.

 **ADAM** : ¡Maldición!…¡Como Demonios Sucedió Esto!...¡Cómo!... / Exclamaba Furiosamente El Fauno Mientras Terminaba Por Destrozar La Pantalla Frente A El Mientras Cinder Lo Veía Sin Emoción Alguna.

 **CINDER** : Supongo Que Con Todo Esto Que A Sucedido Es Inevitable Que Nuestros Negocios Se Suspendan Un Tiempo… / Dijo Cinder Sin Importancia Alguna.

 **ADAM** : ¿A Que Te Refieres?...¡Esto No Ha Acabado!... / Dijo El.

 **CINDER** : ¡Puhs…Ja…Ja…Ja…Ja! No Lo Entiendes Solo Mira Tu Secreta Reunión Fue Descubierta, Su Impenetrable Fortaleza Fue Asaltada, Tomada Y Por No Decir Destruida, Tus Faunos Derrotados Algunos Muertos Y Sabes Que Es Lo Más Gracioso Que Todo Fue Hecho Por La Famosa **"Rosa De Fuego"** No Contenta Con Eso De Alguna Manera Transmitió Internacionalmente El Asalto A Tu Fortaleza Y La Derrota De Sus Miembros ¡Todo En Menos De 2 Horas!...Acéptalo Haz Perdido... / Dijo Cinder Con Sorna.

Ante Eso Dicho Adam Y Los Otros 2 Faunos Se Estremecieron De Rabia Al Escuchar Como Prácticamente Les Restregaban Su Fracaso A La Cara Ante Tal Ira Y Rabia Adam Desenfundo Su Oscura Espada A La Ves Que Los Otros 2 Faunos Sacaban Unas Largas Armas Con Arpones.

 **ADAM** : ¡Te Lo Dije Que Midieras Tus Palabras! / Mientras Tomaba Pose De Batalla Ante Cinder.

 **CINDER** : Oh En Verdad Crees Que Me Puedas Vencer, Te Recuerdo Que Poseo Cierto Poder….¿Crees Poder Hacerme Frente? / Dijo Cinder Mientras Invocaba Sus Sables A La Vez Que De Su Ojo Derecho Despedía Cierto Brillo Con Flamas.

Ambos Estaban Mirándose Con Intensión De Matarse Los Unos A Los Otros Y Nada Impedía Que Se Mataran Entre Sí Nada Excepto…Cierta Invitada…

… **¡Entonces Que Tal Si Yo Lo Intento….Falsa Doncella De Otoño!...**

… **¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!...¡CRASH!...**

Lo Siguiente Que Todos Sintieron Fue Una Potente Explosión Que Provino Del Otro Lado De La Puerta, La Explosión Había Sido Tan Fuerte Que Todo El Salón Donde Se Encontraba Quedo Completamente Destrozado Mientras Este Comenzaba A Incendiarse, Entre El Polvo Y El Humo Se Podía Ver De Pie A Un Chamuscado Adam Taurus Quien Tenía Frente A El Cuerpo Del Fauno Con El Que Se Había Cubierto De Dicha Explosión Y Echando Un Rápido Vistazo Vio Que No Fue El Único Ya Que Cinder Igual Tenia El Moribundo Cuerpo Del Otro Fauno A Modo De Escudo Mientras Estaba Cubierta De Polvo Y Sin Ningún Respeto Tiro El Cuerpo A Un Lado Al Igual Que Adam Al Momento De Que Empuñaban Sus Armas.

 **ADAM** : ¿Qué Demonios Fue Esa Explosión? / Dijo Adam Algo Cubierto De Polvo

… **..¡FUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...¡CRASH!...¡CLANN!...**

Justo Antes De Que Adam Recibiera Una Respuesta O Cinder Diera Alguna Algo Había Atravesado Velozmente El Humo Y La Llamas Tomando Por Sorpresa A Ambos En Especial A Cinder….Ya Que Frente A Ella Se Encontraba La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Ósea Rubí Quién Empuñaba Con Ambas Manos Su Dorada Lanza **"Gungnir"** Contra Una Sorprendida Cinder Quién Hacia Todo Lo Posible Bloqueando Con Sus Sables La Lanza De Rubí.

 **RUBÍ:** No Pensé Que Me Toparía Tan Pronto Con La Falsa Doncella De Otoño…Lastima Que No Pueda Enfrentarte Como Debe Ser….Cinder. / Dijo Rubí Con Emoción

 **CINDER:** …¡Tsk!...(¡Como Demonios Sabe Acerca De Eso!...Además ¡Menuda Fuerza Que Tiene!)… / Pensaba Cinder Sumamente Sorprendida Mientras Apretaba Los Dientes.

… **.¡ZAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS!...¡CLANN!...** Con Unos Reflejos Increíbles Rubí Evadió En Un Instante Un Mortal Estoque De Parte De Cierto Fauno Peli Rojo Quién Miraba A Rubí Con Absoluta Rabia Mientras Esta Tomaba Distancia De Cinder Y Adam.

 **ADAM:** ¡Tu Maldita Perra Entrometida!...¡No Sabes Con Quien Te Has Metido!...¡Te Matare Lentamente Mientras Te Desmiembro Pedazo Por Pedazo! / Dijo Adam Sumamente Furioso Tanta Era Su Rabia Que Sus Rasgos Salvajes Eran Evidentes, Poniendo Un Poco Incomoda A Cinder Quién Tenía El Ceño Fruncido.

 **RUBÍ:** ¿Haa?...Para Tu Información Se A Fondo Con Quienes Me Estoy Metiendo **¡Fauno Cornudo Sediento De Poder!...** Para Serte Franca Adam Taurus Solo Eres Una Bestia Con Delirios De Grandeza **….¡OHH!...** Por Cierto Para Tu Información Yo Soy La Perra Aquí **…..¡Si No Que Cinder Fall Es La Verdadera Perra Aquí!..**...Una Mediocre Y Falsa Doncella De Otoño…. / Dijo Rubí Con Sumo Descaro Mientras Se Cubría La Boca A Modo De Burla.

Tanto Adam Como Cinder Estaban Que Rugían Y Ardían De Rabia Ante Las Burlas De Por Parte De Rubí Quien Al Tener Puesta Su Roja Capa Solo Podían Ver Su Descarada Sonrisa La Cuál Estaba Usando Para Provocarlos, Más Sin Embargo Cinder Capto Lo Que Realmente Tramaba Rubí…..Lastima Que Cierto Fauno Lleno De Rabia E Ira Callo En El Juego De Rubí.

 **CINDER:** …¡No Hagas Nada Estúpido Imbécil!... / Dijo Cinder Tratando De Hacer Razonar A Adam Lastima Que Fue Demasiado Tarde.

 **ADAM:** …¡Muere Maldita Escoria Humana!... / Dijo Adam Lanzándose Contra Rubí Con La Intención De Matarla.

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Ok Entonces Bailemos! / Exclamo Rubí Quien Cargo Contra Un Furioso Adam.

… **¡CLANN!...¡CRASH!...¡CLANN!….¡CLANN!...¡CRASH!...¡CLANN!….¡CLANN!...¡CRASH!...¡CLANN!...**

Fuertes Impactos Entre Espada Y Lanza Resonaban Por Toda El Salón Mientras Despedían Chispas Ambas Armas Al Impactar Una Con La Otra, Con La Habilidad De Un Digno Asesino Adam Hacía Todo Intento Por Matar A Rubí Quién A Su Vez Se Defendía Con Destreza Usando Su Lanza **…..¡CRASH!...¡CRACK!...**

En Cuanto Ambos Cruzaron Sus Armas El Suelo Debajo De Ellos Se Agrieto Como Si Soportara Gran Peso, Ante Esto Adam Observo A Rubí Mientras Gruñía.

 **RUBÍ:** Supongo Que Por Como Me Veo No Creíste Que Podría Seguirte El Ritmo Pero Si No Me Tomas En Cuenta….Lo Podrías Lamentar **…¡SPAAAAAAMMMMM!.**

Ante Esas Palabras Rubí Se Movió Velozmente En Un Instante A Espaldas De Adam Quién Solo Pudo Reaccionar Muy Apenas Bloqueando Con Sus Brazos Un Tremendo Puñetazo Por Parte De Rubí **…¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...¡CRASH!...** El Golpe Fue Tan Rápido Que Adam Salió Volando Hacía Los Pasillos Llenos De Escombros Algo Hasta Perderse, A Un Que La Sonrisa De Rubí Se Borró En Un Instante Cuando De Repente Tuvo Que Saltar Para Evitar Un Par De Flechas Doradas Las Cuales Bloqueo Con Su Dorada Lanza A Un Que Una De Esas Flechas Paso Cortando Su Mejilla Mientras Tumbaba La Capucha De Su Capa Revelando Su Lago Cabello Rojo Y Ojos Ámbar Dorado, Viendo Hacia Donde Provenían Todas Esas Flechas Vio A Cinder Quien Sostenía Un Especie De Arco Hecho Con Su Sables.

 **RUBÍ:** MMN…Ya Veo Que Eres Astuta Y Lista….¿Viste A Través De Mi Juego De Palabras No Cinder? / Dijo Rubí Mientras Analizaba La Postura De Cinder.

 **CINDER:** (Sonriendo)…Con Que Así Luce La Famosa **"Rosa De Fuego"** A Un Que Tengo Que Admitirlo Tienes Talento Y Mucho Potencial Chica…¿No Te Interesaría Trabajar Por Una Jugosa Recompensa?...Digo Eres Una Mercenaria Y Asesina Después De Todo. / Dijo Cinder Quien Sabía Que Si Jugaba Bien Sus Cartas Podría Tener A Semejante Activo Trabajando A Sus Órdenes Para Ella Y Tal Vez Para….Salem.

Lástima Que Cinder No Estaba Al Tanto De Que Rubí Sabía Acerca De Sus Planes Y Exactamente Para Quien Trabajaba Por No Decir Que Cinder Estaba Por Hacer Enojar A Rubí.

 **RUBÍ:** (Poniendo Mala Cara)…Ok Me Estas Empezando A Fastidiar Cinder No Creas Que Tu Porquería De Palabras Bonitas Va Funcionar Conmigo…¡Así Que Por Que No Te Metes Tu Mierda De Palabras Por El C*L* Y Te Jodes Perra!... / Exclamo Haciendo Desaparecer Su Lanza.

 **CINDER:** ¡Tsk!...Bien Chica Hice Mi Mejor Oferta No Me Culpes Por Saber Que Tu…..¡Un Momento!...¿Que Acabas De Decir?... / Pregunto Cinder Dándose Cuenta De Lo Que Dijo Rubí.

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Ohh!...Por Favor Cinder Deja De Hacerte La Idiota Esta Claro Que Volé Tu Tapadera Sé Que Te Llamas Cinder Fall Una Asesina Y Ladrona La Cuál Tiene Decenas De Cargos Policíacos, Usurpaste O Mejor Dicho Robaste El Poder De La Doncella De Otoño Con Cierta Magia Oscura Prohibida La Cuál Usaste Con Un Grimm Tipo Insecto-Parasito, Por Último…Se Para Quién Trabajas. / Dijo Rubí Mirando Seriamente A Cinder.

Ante Lo Dicho Por Una Muy Seria Rubí, Cinder Quedo Meramente Sorprendida Ya Que Nunca De Los Nunca Se Le Paso Por La Cabeza Que Alguien Más Averiguara O La Investigara A Fondo; Cinder Por Primera Vez Se Sintió Acorralada Ya Que Eso Lo Esperaría De Los Protectores Del Mundo Y De Ozpin….No De Cierta Chica Peli Roja.

 **CINDER:** ¿Quién Te Dijo Sobre Eso? ¡Contéstame De Una Vez Mocosa! / Dijo Cinder Empuñando Nuevamente Sus Sables.

 **RUBÍ:** Jeee…..Jodete Perra...No Tengo Tiempo Que Perder Contigo…¡Así Que Fuera De Mi Camino!... / Dijo Rubí Al Momento De Convocar Unas Hermosas Dagas Doradas De Gemas Verdes Lanzándose Contra Cinder.

 **CINDER:** ¡Me Temo Que No Puedo Dejarte Viva Ahora Que Sabes Mucho!... / Dijo Cinder Quien Se Lanzó Con Rubí Con Sus Sables En Mano.

Sin Perder Oportunidad Tanto Rubí Como Cinder Se Lanzaron Una Contra La Otra **….¡CLANN!...¡CLANN!...** Al Instante Sables Y Dagas Impactaban Entre Sí Con Ferocidad Buscando La Sangre De Alguna De Ellas, Con Rápidos Movimientos Rubí Contra Arrestaba A Los Sables De Cinder Quién Decidió Darle Una Patada Ascendente A Rubí Quien Estaba Distraída **…¡SPAAMM!...¡HUHH!...** Quién Tambaleo Un Poco Hacia Atrás Mas Sin Embargo Rubí Aprovecho Ese Movimiento De Cinder Y Usando El Pie De Cinder Como Punto De Apoyo Rubí También Le Dio Una Fuerte Patada A Cinder **….¡SPAAAAMMMM!...** Patada Que Mando A Cinder A Rodar Por El Suelo Solo Para Ponerse De Píe Mientras Se Limpiaba Un Poco De Sangre De Sus Labios Solo Para Mostrar Una Sonrisa **….¡ZASS!...¡CLANN!...**.Sin Perder Tiempo Cinder Bloqueo Nuevamente Las Dagas De Rubí….Solo Para Que En Un Instante Con Un Barrido De Piernas Hiciera Caer Al Rubí Al Suelo Para Apuñalarla Con Uno De Sus Sables Al Instante **…¡CLANN!...** Cosa Que No Fue Posible Ya Que Rubí Había Evitado Eso Usando Sus Dagas Bloqueando Así El Sable, Más Sin Embargo **….¡SCLUP!...** El Otro Sable Que Rubí No Había Bloqueado Se Había Encajado En La Parte Baja De Su Vientre **…¡SPLUAHT!...** Haciendo Que Rubí Escupiera Algo De Sangre Por La Boca Al Sentir Como Sus Órganos Internos Eran Apuñalados Al Mismo Tiempo Que Comenzaba A Sangrar De Donde Había Sido Apuñalada.

 **CINDER:** ¡Eres Mía Ahora Mocosa Cretina!...¡Ahora Muere! / Dijo Cinder Mientras Estaba Encima De Rubí Empujaba Con Mucha Más Fuerza Sus Sables Los Cuáles Brillaron Para Que Al Instante Estos Se Incendiaran En Llamas.

Ante La Herida Infringida Por Cinder En Rubí Esta Se Estaba Desangrando Haciendo Que Comenzara A Perder Fuerza Lo Cuál Hizo Que No Pudiera Mantener Su Bloqueo Con Sus Dagas **…..¡ZASS!...¡SCLUP!...** Dejando Paso Al Sable De Rubí El Cuál Se Incrusto En Su Pecho Izquierdo Haciéndola Gritar.

 **RUBÍ: …¡ARRRRGH!...¡AHHHHHHHHG!...¡ARRRHHHHHHHHH!...¡COF!...¡COF!...¡COF!...¡COF!...** / Grito Violentamente Rubí Al Sentir Como Era Apuñalada En El Corazón Mientras Que De Su Garganta Salían Alaridos De Dolor Los Cuáles Fueron Sofocados En El Momento Que Comenzó Ahogarse Con Su Propia Sangre Para Luego Sus Brazos Cayeran Inertes Al Igual Que Todo Su Cuerpo.

Cinder Quién Jadeaba Un Poco Debido A La Enorme Fuerza Que Ejerció Para Apuñalar A Rubí Mostraba Una Sádica Sonrisa Mientras Se Limpiaba El Sudor De La Frente Al Igual Que La Sangre De Rubí Con La Que Se Había Salpicado.

 **CINDER:** Ja…Ja….Ja…Ja…..Te Lo Dije Mocosa Estúpida E Impertinente ¡Te Dije Que No Te Podía Dejar Viva!... / Dijo Cinder Mientras Comenzaba A Sacar Sus Sables Del Sangriento Cuerpo De Rubí.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… **. "Pues Tampoco Me Estas Dejando Muerta"…**

Antes De Que Cinder Tuviera La Más Mínima Oportunidad De Procesar Lo Que Había Escuchado Vio Como El "Cadáver" De Rubí Le Sonreía De Manera Psicópata **…..¡SCLUHT!...¡SCLUHT!...¡RAZZZ!...¡RAZZZ!...** En Un Parpadeo Rubí Incrusto Violentamente Sus Dagas En Las Rodillas De Cinder Para Luego Rasgar Ambas Rodillas Haciendo Que Cinder Gritara De Dolor.

 **CINDER: …¡ARGHHHHHHHHH!…¡ARGHHHHHHHHH!…¡ARGHHHHHHHHH!…¡ARGHHHHHHHHH!** / Grito Fuertemente Cinder Al Sentir Como Sus Rodillas Eran Destrozadas.

… **¡SPAAAMMMMM!...¡SPAAAMMMMM!...** Los Gritos De Cinder Fueron Callados Repentinamente Por Un Par De Cabezazos Por Parte De Rubí Los Cuáles Le Habían Roto Por Completo La Nariz A Cinder, Más Sin Embargo Eso No Fue Suficiente Ya Que En Un Estado De Adrenalina Cinder Saco Sus Sables Con Los Que Comenzó Apuñalar Nuevamente A Rubí Quién Tenía Esa Psicópata Sonrisa A Un En El Rostro El Cuál Era Salpicado Por Su Sangre.

 **CINDER: …¡AGHHHHHHHHH!…¡AGHHHHHHHHH!..**.¿Por qué?...¿Porque **?...¡Porque No Te Mueres!...**

Gritaba Desesperadamente Una Cinder Manchada De Sangre Mientras Seguía Apuñalando A Rubí Con Sus Sables Los Cuáles Estaban Llenos De Sangre Solo Para Ver Como Esta De Repente La Sujeto Fuertemente Con Ambos Brazos Inmovilizando A Cinder Ya Que Sus Sables Habían Quedado Incrustados En El Torso De Rubí, Tan Centrada Estaba Cinder Tratando De Zafarse De Los Brazos De Rubí Que No Vio Que Detrás De Ella Alguien Se Acercaba **…..¡ZASS!...¡ZASS!...¡SPLAMM!...** Nuevamente Cinder Sintió Como Era Apuñalada Por Atrás Específicamente En Sus Hombros Así Que Tratando De Girar Su Cabeza Vio Algo Que Por Primera Vez La Dejo Petrificada Y Tan Pálida Como Una Enferma…..No Tanto Por Las Cuchillas Negras (Kunai Ninja) Que Tenia En Los Hombros Si No Porque….Frente A Ella Estaba Una Rubí Completamente Bien Sin Ninguna Herida, Apuñalada Y Sin Ningún Rastro De Sangre Quién Le Sonreía Divertidamente, Cinder A Un Pálida Enfocaba Su Vista En La Rubí Que Estaba Viendo Con La Que La Estaba Sujetando Así Estuvo Intercambiando Miradas Hasta Que Cinder Comenzó A Temblar Inconscientemente Hasta Que Vio Como Rubí Decidió Hablar A Modo De Respuesta.

 **RUBÍ:** (A Un Sonriendo)…Bien De Seguro Te Estarás Preguntando Como Es Que Pueda Estar Viva Después De Que Apuñalaras Varias Veces Y También Está El Hecho De Que En Estos Instantes Estas Atrapada Por Mi Supuesto "Cadáver" El Cuál Te Esta Aprisionando Con Una Fuerza De 110 Libras Mientras Tus Rodillas Están Hechas Trizas Impidiéndote Levantarte Al Igual Que Tus Hombros Los Cuáles Apuñale Lo Que Evita Que Pudieras Usar Correctamente Sus Brazos Al Igual Que Tus Sables….Ahí Por Cierto Deberías "Ver Más De Cerca Mi Cadáver" / Dijo Rubí Con Gracia.

Ante Lo Dicho Por Rubí Cinder Vio Detalladamente De Nuevo El "Cadáver" De Rubí ¡Llevándose Una Gran Sorpresa! Ya Que Lo Era Sangre Era En Realidad Pétalos Mojados Con Agua Lo Que Le Daba La Apariencia De Sangre Debido A La Poca Luz Allí Además De Que Alrededor De Ella Había Decenas Y Decenas De Pétalos Regados Además De Que Debajo De Ella Había Un Gran Círculo Mágico Color Rojo De Bordes Negros Con Varias Runas…Ahora Todo Tenia Sentido Para Cinder Había Sido Completamente Engañada Por La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Mediante Simples Trucos Haciendo Que Bajara La Guardia Siendo Sorprendida Por Los Ataques Y Movimientos De Rubí Quién Estos Momentos Estaba Inclinada Hacía Cinder Tomándola Del Mentón De Su Rostro El Cuál A Un Sangraba.

 **RUBÍ:** Verdad Que Te Sientes Como Una Verdadera Estúpida ¿No? Cinder...El Que Me Hayas Subestimado Por Mi Simple Apariencia Física Fue Tu Mayor Error. / Dijo Rubí Mientras Soltaba El Mentón De Cinder Para Luego Girarse Dándole La Espalda A Cinder Mientras Se Alejaba.

… **No…..¡No!...¡Noo!...** Eran Los Murmuros De Cinder Quién Se Negaba Aceptar Que Haya Perdido Ante Una Simple Mercenaria Más Siendo Una Mocosa Quién La Haya Engañado Vilmente.

 **CINDER:** No….Esto….No…A…Acabado Así…..¡Vuelve Acá Maldita Mocosa!...¡Vuelve Acá Para Poder Matarte Con Mis Propias Manos! **...¡Ven Acá Perra Desgraciada!...** / Gritaba Cinder Llena De Rabia Ante Una Rubí Quién Se Alejaba De Ella.

Pero Cuando Rubí Estaba Ya Algo Alejada De Una Furiosa Cinder, Levanto Su Brazo Izquierdo Con El Cuál Hizo Un Fuerte Chasquido Con Sus Dedos El Cuál Resonó Por Todo El Destrozado Salón, Chasquido Que Llego A Oídos De Cinder Y Del Cadáver De Rubí El Cuál Mostraba En Su Pecho Un Paquete Rojo Rectangular Con Un Emblema De Una Rosa En Llamas La Cual Comenzó A Brillar Lo Que Capto La Atención De Cinder.

 **CINDER:** ….¡Ohh!…..Maldita Hija De Perr **-…..¡CLICK!...**

… **..¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!...**

Antes De Que Cinder Pudiera Termina Su Oración Una Poderosa Y Fuerte Explosión Había Volatizado El Lugar Donde Ella Estaba Junto Con Todo El Salón Destruyendo Más De La Mitad Del Salón Junto Con Toda Su Ventanal Y El Palco Que Lo Adornaba, La Explosión Había Sido Tan Potente Que Había Dejado Un Gran Agujero De Unos 35 Metros De Diámetro En El Cuál Se Veía Gran Parte Del Bosque Y El Acantilado.

Rubí Quién Estaba De Píe Sin Dañó Alguno Gracias A Su **"Trismegus Astral"** Que En Realidad Era Una Barrera De Aura Basada En La Técnica De Su Maestro Ichaival, Así Que Dejando Caer Su Barrera Rubí Se Dio La Vuelta Para Seguir Buscando A Cierto Fauno Peli Rojo Por Lo Que Comenzó A Caminar Hacía Las Destrozadas Puertas….No Avanzo Ni 20 Metros Cuando De Repente **…¡FASS!...¡FASS!...¡FASS!...** Varías Flechas De Fuego Pasaron Rosando Su Cabeza Así Que Dando Un Suspiro De Fastidio Rubí Se Dio La Vuelta **…..¡SPAAAAMMMM!...¡BANG!...¡BANG!...¡BANG!...** Solo Para Sujetar Al Instante Con Ambas Manos Una Bota O Más Bien Dicho Una Pierna Biónica De Metal Equipado Con Unas Metrallas De Escopetas Al Rededor De Ellas, Rubí No Se Sorprendió Al Ver A Un Arañado Magullado Mercury Quién Había Tratado De Volarle Los Sesos, Más Atrás Vio A Una Muy Herida Cinder Toda Chamuscada De La Ropa Y Del Cabello A Un Con Sangre Escurriendo De Sus Heridas Mientras En Su Brazo Izquierdo Estaba Un Arco Hecho De Espadas Al Parecer Cinder Muy Apenas Podía Estar De Píe Ya Que Se sostenida Con Ayuda De Una Magullada Emerald A Un Así Cinder Miraba Con Odio A Rubí Mientras Apretaba Los Dientes.

 **MERCURY:** ¡Oi…Oi…Oi!...¿Pero Que Sucede Con Esta Hermosa Lindura? / Dijo Mercury Impresionado Al Ver Como Rubí Había Parado Su Mortal Patada Y Evitado Las Balas De Esta Al Inclinar De Lado Su Cabeza.

 **EMERALD:** ¡No Seas Un Completo Idiota Mercury!...¿Acaso No Tienes Idea De Con Quién Estas Coqueteando? ¡Por Amor Del Dust! ¡Es La **"Rosa De Fuego"**! / Exclamo Emerald Con Pánico Al Ver Como Rubí Fruncía El Ceño.

 **MERCURY:** ¡Oh No!...¡Tienes Que Estar Jodiendome Si Esta Chica Es Esa Sanguinaria Mercenaria! / Exclamo Con Temor Mercury Al Ver Como Rubí Solamente Le Daba Al Momento Una Linda Sonrisa Mientras sostenida Su Biónica Pierna Para Luego.

… **¡CRACK!...¡CRACK!...¡CRASH!...¡SPLASH!...** Ante La Presencia De Mercury Ver Como Rubí Aplicando Su Brutal Fuerza Aplastaba La Pierna De Mercury Hasta Despedazarla Por Completo Dejando Una Mísera Barra De Metal Retorcida Mientras Pedazos De Lo Que Alguna Vez Fue Su Pierna Estaban Regados Sobre El Suelo.

 **MERCURY:** ….Immm…Im…Po….Siibble…..¿Q…Ue….Clase…De..Demo…Nio….Es…Es…Ta…Chica? / Exclamo Entre Pausas Mercury A Un En Shock…Solo Para Escuchar A Rubí Hablar.

 **RUBÍ:** Uno Al Que Nunca Debes Hacer Enojar Idiota **…¡Shinning Stars Fire!...** / Dijo Rubí Al Momento De Que Pusiera La Palma De Su Mano Frente Mercury En La Cuál Aparecio Un Circulo Mágico Rojo De Borde Negros Con Una Estrella De 5 Picos En Llamas El Centro De Dicho Círculo.

… **.¡SPOOOOOOOOOOMMM!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!...**

Una Serie De 5 Bolas De Fuego Fueron Disparadas Del Circulo Mágico Las Cuáles Impactaron A Un Anonado Mercury Para Luego Estas Estallaran En Una Mediana Explosión Que Lanzo A Lo Lejos A Un Chamuscado Y Levemente Herido Mercury Quién Cayo Cerca De Emerald Y Cinder, A Un Que Eso No Termino Allí Ya Que Rubí Extendiendo Sus Brazos Hacía El Frente Dio Una Fuerte Palmada Con Ambas Manos.

… **..¡PLLLLLAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSFFFFFFFFF!...**

Para Que De La Nada Se Levantara Un Muro De Fuego Entre Ella Y Los Cómplices De Cinder Haciendo Que Rubí Les Diera Nuevamente La Espalda Pero Antes De Irse Rubí Le Dio Una Clara Advertencia A Cinder.

 **RUBÍ:** …..Cinder Hoy Perdiste Por Que Cometiste El Error De Subestimarme Ten En Cuenta Eso Ya Que La Próxima Vez No Seas A Mi A Quién Subestimes…. / Dijo Rubí Saliendo Del Destrozado Salón En Llamas.

Sin Más Que Hacer Una Derrotada Cinder Junto A Una Magullada Emerald Y Un Cojo Y Chamuscado Mercury Abandonaban Una De Las Fortalezas Del **"White Fang"** Con Una Promesa De Venganza Por Parte De Cinder.

…

Rubí Avanzaba Con Calma Entre Los Largos Pasillos De La Fortaleza Que El **"White Fang"** Usaba Mientras Iba Caminando Veía Como Parte De Los Pasillos Estaban Destrozados Como Si Algo A Cierta Velocidad Hubiera Tratado De Agarrarse De Algo Y Rubí Sabía Quién trato De Sujetarse.

 **RUBÍ:** Esto Me Da Muy Mala Espina Por Mucha Fuerza Que Haya Usado En Ese Golpe Adam No Debería Estar Lejos. / Dijo Rubí Para Que De Repente Sus Afinados Oídos Escucharan Algo.

… **¡RYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!...**

 **RUBÍ: …¡Mierda!...** / Exclamo Rubí Con Sorpresa.

… **.¡CRASSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!...¡RASHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡CROOOOGGGHHH!...¡RAS…RAS…RAS…RAS….RAS….RAS…RAS….RAS….RASSS!...** Justo Al Instante Una Poderosa Ráfaga De Energía Fue Disparada Contra Rubí Quién Solo Pudo Bloquear Semejante Ataque Con Su Confiable **"Crescent Rose 2.0"** Siendo A Un Así Arrastrada Por Todo El Pasillo Hasta Que Rompió Una Gruesa Pared En Donde Dicha Ráfaga Se Detuvo, Cuando Rubí Levanto Su Vista Pudo Ver A Cierto Fauno Sumamente Serio Quién Apretaba Sus Filosos Colmillos Al Igual Que Su Espada Sobre La Guadaña De Una Sorprendida Rubí Quién A Su Vez Dejo Salir Una Leve Sonrisa A Lo Que Rubí Pregunto.

 **RUBÍ:** …Tardaste Un Poco Más De Lo Esperado…¿Qué Te Demoro?... / Pregunto Rubí A Un Sosteniendo La Espada De Adam Contra Su Guadaña.

 **ADAM: ¡Cállate!...** Vi Tu Pelea Con La Arpía De Cinder, Tus Juegos De Palabras No Funcionaran Conmigo… / Dijo Adam Con Veneno Hacia Rubí Quién No Se Esperaba Eso.

 **RUBÍ:** …Hmm Ya Veo Supongo Que Sera A Tu Manera…(Tsk Eso Explica Esa Sensación De Haber Sido Acechada A Lo Lejos)…. / Dijo Rubí Mientras Pensaba Para Sí Misma.

 **ADAM:** Ja…Ja…Ja….Ja….A Mi Modo Dices….¿Entonces Dime **"Rosa De Fuego"** Cuales Son Los Términos De Nuestra Lucha…A Muerte… / Dijo Adam.

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Ohh Me Agrada Lo Que Dices!...Bueno Sera 1 A 1, Cualquier Arma Es Valida, Ninguno De Los 2 Retroceda, La Batalla Terminara Cuando Uno De Los 2 Este Medio Muerto O Se Rinda….¿Estás De Acuerdo Con Esos Términos? / Dijo Rubí

… **¡CLANN!...** Con Un Ligero Movimiento Adam Tomo Distancia De Rubí Quien Se Mantenía Impasible.

 **ADAM:** Que Así Sea **"Rosa De Fuego"** Ya Que **…¡Hoy Morirás Ante Mí!...** / Exclamo Adam Mientras Se Lanzaba Contra Rubí.

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Entonces Te Demostrare Por Que Me Dicen Rosa De Fuego! / Exclamo Rubí Quién También Se Lanzó Contra Adam.

… **¡CLANN!...¡CRASH!…¡CLANN!...¡CRASH!…¡CLANN!...¡CRASH!…¡CLANN!...¡CRASH!...**

Por Todo El Lugar Se Podía Ver Como 2 Figuras Roja Y Negra Se Movían Velozmente Mientras Que Chispas Y Chirridos De Metal Contra Metal Resonaban Por Todo El Lugar **….¡CRASH!...¡GRRRR!...** En Un Parpadeo Adam Había Sido Lanzado Contra Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Enorme Escritorio Destruyéndolo Por Completo, Sin Perder Tiempo Se Movió En Un Instante Solo Para Evitar **…¡RASSSSSSS!...** Ser Rebanado Por El Mortal Filo De Una Guadaña Roja Cortesía De Rubí Quién Al Mismo Tiempo Bloqueo Una Patada De Adam **…¡SPAAAAMMMMMM!...¡CRASH!...** Sin Que Rubí Lo Pudiera Evitar Una Fuerte Patada De Adam La Había Enviado A Volar Soltando Su Preciada Guadaña Para Luego Incrustándose En Una De Las Paredes Del Gran Salón Levantando Una Gruesa Capa De Polvo.

… **.¡BRUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS!...¡SFRAA!...¡SFRAA!...¡SFRAA!...¡SFRAA!...¡SFRAA!...**

De Entre La Gruesa Capa De Polvo Salían Pequeñas Rocas Y Poco A Poco Se Pudo Ver Como Donde Había Sido Lanzada Rubí Había Una Gran Pila De Escombros, Rocas Y Polvo…..Adam Viendo Como Rubí Quedo Bajo Escombros Se Comenzó Acercar Lentamente Sabiendo Que Ese Ligero Golpe No Había Acabado Con Rubí Decidió Tomar Prudencia **….…¡SLUUPP!...** Más Cierta Arma Le Distrajo Ya Que Frente A Adam Cayo La **"Crescent Rose 2.0"** De Rubí De Manera Majestuosa Parando A Adam, Quién Se Vio Interesado Más No Sorprendido Así Que Poniendo Una Sobre Esta Trato De Levantarla Llevándose 2 Sorpresas…1ro Que La Guadaña De Rubí Era Demasiado Pesada Como Para Levantarla Con Una Mano Y La 2da Fue El Furioso Grito Que De Repente Se Escuchó.

… **.…¡Quita Tus Sucias Manos De Mi Pequeño Bebé Ahora!...**

 **...¡GRASH!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!...¡FLUUUUURRRRRRR!...**

Al Instante Todo El Lugar Comenzó A Temblar Solo Para Que De Repente Una Gran Explosión Arrasara Con Todo El Lugar Envolviéndolo En Llamas, Adam Quién Había Estado Tan Cerca Se Estrelló Violentamente Contra Otro Muro Fracturándose Unas Costillas **…..¡BUAM!...** Una Vez Que Adam Se Puso De Píe Pudo Ver Como Todo El Enorme Salón Donde Hace Unas Horas Estaba Reunido Con Sus Miembros Y Lugar Tenientes….Estaba Prácticamente Envuelto En Llamas Mientras Estas Devoraban Todo A Su Paso….Pero Entre Todas Esas Llamas Pudo Observar Como De Entre Esas Llamas Surgía La Figura De Rubí Toda Llena De Polvo Mientras Su Rojo Cabello Y Capa Se Movía De Manera Rítmica Al Igual Que Las Llamas Solo Que En Ese Instante Estaba Con El Ceño Fruncido Un Claro Indicio De Estar Furiosa.

 **ADAM:** Entonces Son Ciertos Los Rumores De Que Eres Inmune Al Fuego… / Dijo Adam Con Sorpresa.

… **.¡SPLAAAMMMMMM!...** Más Dicha Sorpresa Se Vio Interrumpida En El Momento Que Rubí Haciendo Uso De Su Semblanza Se Acero Y Golpeo Fuertemente A Adam En El Estómago Haciendo Que Este Soltara Su Espada Negra Mientras Se Doblaba Ante La Falta De Aire **…¡SPAMMMMM!...** Solo Para Que Rubí Lo Mandara A Rodar De Una Patada Giratoria.

 **RUBÍ:** ….Acaso No Te Dije Que Alejaras Tus Sucias Manos De Mi Arma… / Dijo Rubí Algo Enojada Mirando Como Adam Se Levantaba Del Suelo.

 **ADAM:** Je…Je..Je…Lo Admito Golpeas Muy Fuerte, Es Un Hecho Que Estamos Al Mismo Nivel…Sera Mejor Que Valgas La Pena No Todos Lo Días Encuentras Oponentes Así… / Dijo Adam Mientras Se Limpiaba La Sangre De La Boca.

… **.¡FAASSSSSSSSSSSSS!...** Sin Perder Tiempo Rubí Estaba Frente A Adam Lista Para Darle Un Buen Puñetazo A Adam El Cuál Respondió De La Misma Manera **….¡SPAAAMMMMMMM!...¡CRACK!...¡CRASH!...** Al Instante El Suelo Donde Ambos Estaban Prácticamente Se Había Hecho Añicos **…..¡SPAMM!…..¡SPAMM!…..¡SPAMM!…..¡SPAMM!…..¡SPAMM!…..¡SPAMM!…..¡SPAMM!…..¡SPAMM!…..¡SPAMM!...** Sin Embargo Ambos Tanto Rubí Como Adam Reiniciaron Un Fuerte Intercambio De Golpes Los Cuales Iban Dirigidos Al Rostro Del Uno Del Otro Mientras Algunos Eran Bloqueados Por Adam Rubí Contra Arrestaba Con Un Combo De Fuertes Patadas Las Cuales Impactaban A Adam Haciéndolo Gruñir De Dolor Pero Al Mismo Tiempo Este Daba Certeros Puñetazos Contra Los Costados Y Rostro De Rubí Haciéndola Reducir La Intensidad De Sus Golpes A Lo Que Adam Aprovechaba Para Patear A Rubí Que Gracias A Sus Reflejos Evitaba Dichas Patadas, Mientras Continuaban Con Su Pelea Ninguno De Los 2 Noto Como Todo El Lugar Estaba Salpicado De La Sangre De Ambos Además De Una Serie De Enormes Grietas Que Avanzaban Peligrosamente Hacia Ellos.

…

Mientras Que Rubí Seguía En Su Pelea Contra Adam Su Equipo La **"División R.P.S.A."** Veían A Través De Sus Avanzados Scroll Como Rubí Peleaba Mano A Mano Contra Adam Taurus Después De Haber Emergido De Entre Los Escombros Y Ese Mar De Llamas Ardientes.

A Un Alejados De Ella Su Equipo Le Daba Ánimos A Rubí De La Manera Que Ellos Podían.

 **PENNY:** ¡Vamos Tu Puedes Amiga!...¡Patea El Culo De Ese Imbécil! / Decía Penny Mientras Animaba A Rubí.

 **VELVET:** ¡Así Se Hace Rubí Tu Puedes!...¡Barre El Piso Con Ese Estúpido Cornudo! / Decía Velvet Con Mucho Ánimo.

 **JAUNE:** ¡Increíble Esto Es Sorprendente No Sabía Que Rubí Podía Ser Toda Una Peleadora Excepcional! / Dijo Jaune Con Emoción.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN KU KUANA / MENAGERIE.**

….¡Vamos Así Se Hace!...¡Rómpele La Cara Al Imbécil!...En La Residencia De La Familia De Belladona Se Podía Escuchar Gritos De Emoción Los Cuáles Provenían Desde Adentro De Dicho Hogar, Dentro De Este Se Podía Ver Como Cierta Chica Gato Y Su Padre Estaban Sentados Frente A Lo Que Parecía Una Pantalla Holográfica La Cuál Mostraba La Pelea Entre Adam Taurus Y La **"Rosa De Fuego"** La Cuál Hasta El Momento Aun A Dejado Impresionado A Cuanto Fauno Veía Dicha Transmisión Entre Ellos Estaban Blake Y Sus Padres Kalí Y Gira.

 **BLAKE:** ¡Esto Es Increíble Ella Está Peleando En Igualdad Contra Adam!...¡Y Pensar Que Yo Rete A La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Así De Fácil!... / Exclamo Blake Asombrada Al Ver Dicha Transmisión.

 **KALI:** Blake Cariño Eso Demuestra Que Ella Como Tu Están En Diferentes Niveles De Poder. / Hablo Sabiamente La Madre De Blake.

 **GIRA:** ¡Auch!...Eso Sí Que Debe Doler Y Más Haciendo Con Las Piernas. / Dijo El Padre De Blake Mientras Veían Como Adam Era Atrapado Entre Las Piernas De Rubí Para Luego Azotarlo Al Suelo Con Fuerza.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO ACADEMÍA BEACOM / REINO DE VALE.**

El Director Ozpin Junto A La Profesora Glynda Veían A Través De La Video Transmisión, La Batalla De Rubí Contra Adam Taurus La Cuál Los Había Dejado Sorprendidos No Todos Los Días Podías Ver A Una De Las Mercenarias Más Famosas De Todo Remant Pelear Contra Uno De Los Sub Lideres Del **"White Fang"** En Especial Contra Uno De Los Más Fuertes Y Letales…Adam Taurus, No Solo Ozpin Y Glynda Veían Dicha Transmisión En Vivo Ya Que En Toda La Academia Maestros Y Alumnos Veían La Pelea De Rubí.

 **GLYNDA:** Me Parece Casi Increíble Que Una Chica De Tan Solo 17 Años Este Enfrentando A Puño Limpio A Uno De Los Faunos Más Peligrosos Como Si Fuera Algo Emocionante, Por No Decir Que Esa Chica Es La Afamada **"Rosa De Fuego"** Mercenaria Y Asesina….No Se Si Alagarla Por Tales Hazañas O Tratar De Aprenderla Y Regañarla. / Decía La Rubia De Anteojos Mientras Se Mordía Una Uña.

 **OZPIN:** No Lo Niego Esa Chica Tiene Actitud, Habilidades De Combate Cuerpo A Cuerpo Y De Largo Alcance, Maneja A La Perfección Casi Cualquier Arma, Pose Control Sobre Elementos De Aire Y Fuego Al Cuál Es Inmune, Una Dureza Corporal Casi Al Nivel De Un Blindaje, Es Temida Por Faunos Y Humanos, Se A Enfrentado A Hordas De Grimms Y Como Bono Es Una Experta Por No Decir Maestra En El Uso De Guadaña Y Armas De Fuego…Si Tan Solo Tuviéramos Alguien Así O La Misma **"Rosa De Fuego"** Aquí En Beacom Haría Que Los Estudiantes Tomaran Con Mayor Profundidad Su Entrenamiento A Cazadores. / Decía Ozpin Mientras Tomaba Una Tasa De Café Y Veía En La Pantalla Como Rubí Y Adam Se Daban De Golpes En La Cara O Mejilla Al Mismo Tiempo.

 **GLYNDA:** Hmm….Posiblemente Tendrías Razón….¡Espera Ozpin!...¿Cómo Conseguiste Toda Esa Información A Detalle? / Pregunto Glynda Con Seriedad.

 **OZPIN:** (Suspiro)….Digamos Que Le Pedí A Cierto Cuervo Que Juntara Información Acerca De La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Al Principio De Vio Recio Pero Después De Unas Cuantas Copas Lo Convencí Así Que Después De Unos Días Recibí Algo De Información Poco A Poco Fue Recolectando Información Hasta Hace Una Semana En La Que Qrow Aparecio En Mi Oficina Todo Lleno Moretones Y Bofetadas Además De Pegamento Y Engrudo Cubierto De Plumas Blancas Con Un Gran Guante Rojo De Hule En La Cabeza, Lo Peor De Todo Es Que Estaba Horriblemente De Maquillado De La Cara A La Vez Que Usaba Unos Tacones Amarillos…..Lo Único Que Me Dijo Fue Que La **"Rosa De Fuego"** No Le Agradan Los Fisgones Y Menos Cuando Se Ducha Por Último Me Dijo Que La Próxima Vez Que La Espiaran O Investigaran Nos Regresaría Aun Qrow Traumatizado Completamente Desnudo Con Su Espada Encajada En Su Trasero….Desde Entonces Qrow Se Ha Negado A Indagar Más Acerca De Ella... / Dijo Ozpin Recordando Aquella Horrible Mañana.

Si Fuera Otra Situación Glynda Estaría Rodando Por El Suelo Muerta De Risa A Un Que Por Todo Lo Contado Quedo Sorprendida Que Qrow Apareciera Así Debido A Lo Escurridizo Que Es.

 **GLYNDA:** (¡Ohh Tengo Que Saber Cómo Lo Logro Esa Chica!) / Pensó Glynda Sonrientemente.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUNA CAFETERIA DE LA CIUDAD DE VALE.**

Cierta Peli Blanca Que Se Encontraba Tomando Una Tasa De Café Capuchino Miraba Con Sumo Asombro La Video Transmisión Que Aparecio De Repente Hace Unos Momentos En Uno De Las Tantas Pantallas Con Las Que Contaba La Cafetería, En Pantalla Aparecía Como La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Junto A La **"División R.P.S.A."** Asaltaban Una Fortaleza Del **"White Fang"** Llena De Faunos Y Grimms Los Cuáles Eran Aplastados Sin Mucha Dificultad….Esta Chica Sabía Que La Rosa De Fuego Era Más De Lo Que Aparentaba No Por Nada Hace Más De Una Semana La Enfrento, Perdió…Pero Le Abrió Los Ojos…..Hace Una Semana Era Weiss Schnee Heredera, Sucesora De La **S.D.C.** Eso Hasta Que Supo La Verdad De Su Situación…..Si Como Ven La Chica Peli Blanca Era En Realidad Weiss Quién Recientemente Había Llegado A La Ciudad De Vale.

 **WEISS:** …Jee En Verdad Tengo Mucho Por Aprender A Un Rose….Espero Que Nos Veamos De Nuevo. / Dijo Weiss Para Sí Misma.

Mientras Se Levantaba Y Tomaba Una Enorme Mochila, Weiss Vestía Unos Converse De Negros, Medias Blancas A Medio Muslo, Falda Azul Con Unas Tiras Metálicas Y Una Blusa Manga Larga Violeta Además De Tener Suelto El Cabello.

 **EN ALGUNA CIUDAD DEL REINO DE VALE.**

Cierta Rubia Que Estaba En Un Bar Veía Como Su Querida Sister Pateaba Traseros Como Toda Una Profesional A Un Que Técnicamente Eso Era, Yang Estaba Más Que Emocionada Por No Decir Excitada Al Ver Como Su Querida Hermanita Rubí Peleaba De Manera Espectacular Y Con Los Puños.

 **YANG:** ¡Bravo Esa Es Mi Hermanita!...Me Siento Tan Orgullosa Sis…..¡ **Wahuuu**! / Decía Yang Completamente Ebria Mientras Detrás De Ella Había Varios Tíos En El Suelo.

 **ISLA DE PATCH / FOGAR DE LOS XION LONG - ROSE.**

Cierto Peli Rubio Veía Seriamente La Video Transmisión Mientras Tenia Los Brazos Cruzados, Junto A Él Estaba Cierto Cachorro.

 **TAIYANG:** Espero Que Sepas Lo Que Estás Haciendo Rubí…..Y Por Amor A Todo El Dust Cuídate Mucho Rubí / Dijo Taiyang Mientras Acariciaba Al Pequeño Perro.

… **.¡Guau! ….¡Guau! ….¡Guau! ….¡Guau!...** / Exclamo Zwei Con Emoción.

 **REGRESANDO A LA PELEA ENTRE RUBÍ Y ADAM TAURUS.**

… **.¡SPAAMM! ….¡SPAAMM! ….¡SPAAMM! ….¡SPAAMM! ….¡SPAAMM!...¡CRASHH!...** Varios Sonidos De Impactos Macizo Resonaron Por Todo El Polvoriento Lugar Revelando A 2 Figuras Un Poco Agotadas Siendo Estas Rubí Con Varios Golpes Y Moretones En Rostro Y Piernas, La Cuál Miraba A Un Adam Igual De Golpeado Con Todo Su Traje Maltratado.

 **RUBÍ:** Hum…Hasta Ahora Eres Contra Lo Que Más He Afrontado Y Créeme Estoy Feliz De Que Me Pudiera Encontrar Contra Ti Adam….El Que Te Pueda Enfrentar En Las Mismas Condiciones Es Prueba De Que Me He Vuelto Sumamente Fuerte Y Es Algo Que Tanto He Anhelado **…..¡"Crescent Rose 2.0" Ven A Mí!...** / Exclamo Rubí Fuertemente Mientras Extendía Su Mano.

Como Por Arte De Magia La Pesada Guadaña De Rubí Se Elevó Un Poco Para Luego Levitar Rápidamente Hasta Donde Se Encontraba Rubí Quien Al Tenerla En Su Mano Simplemente La Transformo En Su Modo Portable Guardándola Detrás De Su Espalda.

 **ADAM:** ¿Qué Planeas Exactamente Chica? / Pregunto Adam Mientras Escupía Hacia A Un Lado Revelando Un Diente Que Rubí Le Había Aflojado A Punta De Golpes.

 **RUBÍ:** Nada Importante…Creo Que Va Siendo Hora De Que Terminemos Con Todo Esto Además Creo Ya Hicimos Esperar Mucho A Nuestro Publico…Así Que Toma Tu Espada Y Encarame Una Vez Más **…..….¡Scarnasther!...** / Exclamo Rubí Para Que De Un Momento A Otro En El Suelo Apareciera Un Complejo Circulo Mágico Del Cuál Surgió Una Espada Hermosa Con La Parte Del Revolver En Color Negro Que Estaba En La Empuñadura Y El Color De La Hoja De La Espada En La Cuál Había Varías Inscripciones Doradas Cosa Que Le Daba Un Elegante Toque, La Gran Empuñadura Negra En La Que Estaba Grabada Un Dragón Occidental Y La Ancha Y Afilada Hoja De La Espada La Cuál Brillaba Como Si Hubiera Sido Pulida Recientemente Al Igual Que Despedía Cierta Sensación Que Incomodo A Adam.

 **ADAM:** Hmm….Lo Mismo Digo Vas A Caer Muerta Ante Mi Y Por Fin Podre Ponerle Alto Al Terror Que Nos Has Impuesto A Los Faunos ¡Maldito Demonio!... / Dijo Adam Mientras Que Empuñaba Su Espada Negra.

 **RUBÍ:** (Sonriendo)…Mi Problema Es Con El **"White Fang"** Y De Hecho Adam Tu Vas A Caer Frente A Mi Y Frente A Toda Nuestra Audiencia La Cuál Ha Estado Viendo Nuestro Asalto A Su Guarida Y Nuestra Pelea…Así Que Prepárate….Ohh Pero Antes… **.¡Lionel Fang!...** / Exclamo Rubí Al Momento De Que En Su Otra Mano Aparecía Una Especie De Daga Roja Con Forma De Colmillo.

 **ADAM:** ¡Tu Maldita Y Estúpida Mocosa No Más Juegos!... **¡Te Matare Aquí Y Ahora!...** / Dijo Un Furioso Adam Quién Se Lanzó Contra Una Sonriente Rubí.

… **..¡CLANN!...¡CLANN!...¡CLANN!...¡UURROOOOAAAAAAA!...¡RASSSSSS!...**

Con Suma Calma Rubí Había Bloqueado Cada Uno De Los Cortes Con Su Espada La Cuál Tenia Uno Ligero Brillo Rojo, Por Otro Lado Adam Analizaba A Su Oponente Y A Regañadientes Estaba Empezando A Creer Que La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Estaba A Su Nivel Desconociendo Ciertas Habilidades De Ella.

… **.¡AGHHHHHH!...¡FRRS!...¡FRRS!...¡FRRS!...¡FRRS!...¡FRRS!...¡FRRS!...¡¿POR QUÉ?!...** Exclamo Adam Calmándose Un Poco Mientras Enfundaba Su Espada Cosa Que Llamo A Rubí.

 **RUBÍ:** …..(¿Esto No Es Como Lo Recuerdo? El Adam Taurus Al Que Enfrente En El Pasado Era Más Seguro Y Arrogante De Su Propia Fuerza)…¿Oye Que Sucede Por Que Te Detuviste? / Pregunto Rubí Inocentemente.

 **N / A:** ¡Aja Si Como No!...Inocentemente Mientras Tiene Un Sexy Y Escultural Cuerpo.

 **ADAM:** …Dime Una Cosa **"Rosa De Fuego"** …¿Por Qué Luchas Contra Nosotros Los Faunos?...Por Fama Al Ser La Más Poderosa Mercenaria Y Asesina, Dinero Y Poder, Alguna Venganza Contra Los Faunos O Lo Haces Por Puro Placer…..Como Todos Esos Sucios Humanos…. / Dijo Adam Mientras Estaba En Pose De Desvainar Su Espada….A Un Que Secretamente Estaba Reuniendo La Suficiente Aura Y Poder Para Ejecutar Su Devastador Ataque….

Lástima Que Gracias A Cierta Gatita Rubí Ya Estaba Al Tanto De Los Posibles Ataques De Adam Por Lo Que Sabía Que Su Pequeña Charla Era Una Distracción….Distracción Que Ella Usaría A Su Favor De Una Manera Sorpresiva…

 **RUBÍ: …..JE…JE…JA…JA…JA…JA…JA…JA…JA…JA…JA…JA…JA…JA** …¡Por Dios Claro Que No!...Ja…Ja..Ja…¡Me Sorprende Que A Estas Alturas A Un Seas Un Completo Ignorante Adam **!…JA…JA…JA…JA…..¡UNMRRR!….** A Un Que Pareciera De Esa Forma Estas Completamente Equivocado…Para Empezar Yo No Detesto Ni Discrimino A Ningún Fauno Antes De Siquiera Conocerlo…..Sería Hipócrita De Mi Parte Ya Que Los Humanos Similares En Ciertos Aspectos Ambos Tenemos Emociones, Sentimientos, Ideales, Sueños, Ambos Respiramos Aire U Oxígeno, Ambos Comemos Y Nos Embriagamos, Ambos Tenemos Miedo A Algo Y **….¡Ambos Podemos Morir!….** A Manos De Nuestra Propia Especie, Si He Visto Como Faunos Son Discriminados De Distintas Maneras Pero Entre Ellos He Logrado Conocer Verdaderamente Sus Colores Y Sé Que No Que Los Humanos No Deberíamos Tener Razones Para Tratarlos Así…¡Me Preguntaras Que Quiero Decir?...Simple Los Humanos Son Una Raza Demasiado Orgullosa, Arrogante, Sínica, Cruel Y ¡ **Sumamente Estúpida!** Ya Que Se Creen Una Raza Superior Con Complejo De Dios…..Cuando Realmente La Humanidad Tiene Cola Que Le Pisen Me Refiero A Sus Errores, Crueldades, Crímenes Y Atrocidades Que La Misma Humanidad Niega Con Fervor Cuando Realmente Son Ciertos, Mientras Que Descaradamente Vive Como **…..¡Si Todo Estuviera Bien!….** / Exclamo Rubí Con Suma Seriedad Ante Adam Y Ante Todos Los Que Veían La Video Transmisión.

 **ADAM:** …(Apretando Sus Dientes Y Empuñadura)…..Entonces….¿Cuál Es Tu Punto?... / Pregunto Adam Mientras Sobre Todo Su Cuerpo Había Una Tonalidad Oscura Rojiza.

 **RUBÍ:** En Pocas Palabras Que Me Molesta Y Fastidia Los Faunos Del **"White Fang"** Ya Que Ustedes Degradan Cada Día Más A Los Faunos Que Verdaderamente Quieren Una Paz Y Convivencia Con Los Humanos…..Además No Solo Ellos Son Mis Objetivos Ya Que Hay Cientos De Humanos Igual O Peor Como Ellos A Los Cuáles Yo Cazare Como Animales, Como Si Fueran Una De Las Mayores Pestes Que Hay Así Que…Tanto Faunos Y Humanos Como Ustedes Son Mis Enemigos…..Por Eso Mismo **…¡Yo Surgí Para Implantarles Terror Y Miedo!...**.Ahogándolos En La Desesperación Y Paranoia **…¡Esa Es Mi Resolución Inicial!...**.. **.¡Y Me Importa Una Mierda Si Tu O Sienna O Las Falsas Doncellas Se Interponen En Mi Camino Les Pateare El Trasero Así Sea Lo Último Que Haga!...** / Exclamo Rubí Con Fuerte Determinación.

…

En Los 3 De Los 4 Reinos Y Demás Lugares Prácticamente Todo El Mundo Estaba Atónito Y En Shock Los Faunos De Todos Los Lugares Miraban Con Admiración, Temor Y Emoción Ante Tal Vez El Evento Más Grande Que Hayan Visto En Toda La Historia….Por Otro Lado La Población En General Humana Veía Con Fascinación, Incredibilidad Y Suma Emoción Lo Que Parecía Ser El Surgimiento De Una Posible Leyenda En Todo Remant.

En Especial Los Criminales Comenzaron A Temblar No De Miedo Si No De Terror Al Igual Que Ciertos Faunos Y En Especial Cierta Doncella Falsa Al Igual Que Sus Lacayos.

En Beacom Todo El Alumnado Animaba Una Y Otra Vez A La Rosa De Fuego Ante La Impresión De Ozpin Y De Los Propios Profesores.

En Alguna Parte De Remant La Máxima Líder Del **"White Fang"** Junto A Otros Cuantos Faunos Hervían De Rabia Y Furia.

En Cierto Campamento De Mercenarios Una Peli Negra De Ojos Rojos Fruncía El Ceño Ante Lo Escuchado Al Igual Que Sus Compañeros.

…

Adam Ante Las Palabras De Rubia Adam Había Perdido Completamente Todo Rastro De Control, Tranquilidad Ya Que Estaba Prácticamente Listo Para Soltar Toda Su Rabia E Ira De Una Manera Casi Monstruosamente Aterradora…

 **ADAM:** ..¡Tu…Tu…Tu¡…¡Maldita Escoria Deja De Burlarte De Nosotros Y Restregándolo A La Cara!. **...¡Muere De Una Maldita Vez!...**

… **¡CLICK!...¡FRRUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...** Grito Adam Habiendo Perdido La Cordura Y Auto Control Sin Más Adam Ya Cubierto Hasta El Límite Desenvaino Su Espada La Cuál Al Instante Y Sin Compasión Soltó Una Gran Y Oscura Ráfaga Devastadora La Cuál Destruyo Todo A Su Paso Incluyendo A La Propia Rubí Quién Vio Con Sorpresa El Inminente Ataque.

 **RUBÍ** : **….¡Ohhhhh Mierda Estoy Muerta!...** / Exclamo Al Instante Que Se Envolvía Con Toda Su Capa Roja Mientras Decenas De Círculo Mágicos Negros-Rojo Aparecían A Modo De Defensa….

….

…..

…

…..

…

….

….

…

…

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… **.¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!...**

… **.¡CRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!...**

… **¡FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!...**

El Oscuro Ataque Al Impactar Contra Todos Los Escudos De Rubí Reacciono De Una Manera Completamente Violenta E Inesperada Tanto Para Rubí Y Adam….El Efecto Un Gran Resplandor Rojo El Cuál Lo Envolvió Todo Para Luego Comenzar A Destruirlo Interrumpiendo La Video Transmisión Satelital.

…

 **CON LA "DIVISIÓN R.P.S.A." – MOMENTOS ANTES.**

Todos Y Cada Uno De Ellos Se Encontraban Viendo La Pelea Entre Rubí Y Adam Y Quedaron Sorprendidos Por El Discurso De Rubí Cosa Que Los Motivo A Seguir Viendo Dicha Transmisión Hasta Que Esta Se Tornó Algo Preocupante Cuando Notaron Como Adam Taurus Cargaba Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Poderoso Ataque Cosa Que Alerto A Penny, Amarok Y Velvet.

 **PENNY:** ¡Chicos Detecto Una Gran Concentración De Dust Corrupto! / Dijo Penny Mientras Varías Pantallas De Alerta Aparecían Frente A Ella.

 **VELVET:** ¡Algo No Anda Bien!...¡Un Momento!... **¡Rápido Tenemos Que Alejarnos Lo Más Pronto Posible De Aquí!...** / Exclamo Velvet Con Preocupación Al Instante Que Sus Largas Orejas Se Levantaron De Golpe Señal De Peligro.

 **JAUNE:** ¡¿Pero Qué Demonios Está Ocurriendo?!... / Grito Jaune Al Sentir Algo En El Suelo.

Al Instante Todo El Lugar Comenzó A Temblar Violentamente Sacudiendo Todos Los Escombros Y Rocas Haciendo Que Varios Edificaciones Cayeran, Sin Perder Tiempo Todos Salieron Lo Más Pronto De Allí Con Ayuda Del Enorme Lobo Negro Amarok El Cuál Llevaba A Velvet Y Penny Sobre Su Lomo Mientras Que En Su Hocico Llevaba A Un Aterrado Jaune El Cuál Veía Como Toda La Fortaleza Comenzaba A Hundirse Hacía Abajo.

 **JAUNE:** …¡Corre!...¡Corre!... **¡Corre Más Rápido Nos Está Alcanzando!...** / Exclamo Jaune Viendo Como Era Destruido Por Ese Repentino Temblor.

 **VELVET:** ¡Llévanos Hacia Esa Zona Alta Amarok! / Dijo Velvet La Lobo Negro El Cual Gruño A Modo De Respuesta.

Una Vez Que Estuvieron A Una Distancia Segura Velvet, Penny, Jaune Y Amarok Vieron Como Toda La Fortaleza Del **"White Fang"** Era Succionada Y Luego Destruida Por Ese Gran Temblor Lo Cuál Destruyo Todo El Lugar.

… **¡CRASH!...Y HUNDIO TODO…¡CRASH!…¡CRASH! …¡CRASH!…¡CRASH!…¡CRASH!...**

 **VELVET: …..¡NOOO…RUBÍ!...** / Exclamo Velvet Con Terror Al Ver Como Todo El Lugar Se Reducía A Una Gran Pila De Escombros Sin Que Vieran A Rubí Salir De Allí.

 **JAUNE** : No….No…Díganme Que No Es Verdad….¡Díganme Que Rubí No Está Muerta!... / Dijo Jaune Mientras Caía De Pie.

Penny Se Encontraba Sin Decir Alguna Palabra Con La Vista Baja Tapada Por La Sombra De Su Cabello Ni Siquiera Escuchaba El Desgarrador Llanto De Rubí Ni El Como Jaune Golpeaba El Suelo Con Sus Puños Hasta Que Estos Sangraran…Por Primera Vez Penny Sintió En Vivo Lo Que Era Perder A Alguien Importante, Por Primera Vez Lagrimas Salieron De Los Ojos De Penny Mientras Cierto Lobo Sentado Sobre Sus Patas Traseras Aullaba El Señal De Tristeza.

 **PENNY:** ….No…No….¡No Quiero Esto Por Favor Rubí Vuelve! / Grito Penny Con Todas Sus Fuerzas.

…

Entre Los Escombros A Un Se Encontraba Varado Uno De Los Drones De Rubí El Cuál Al Instante Trato De Elevarse, Con Mucha Dificultad Lo Logro Pese Al Daño Sin Más Trato De Restablecer La Video Transmisión A Todos Los Puntos Que Se Le Designaron.

Todos Los Espectadores Estaban Al Borde De La Intriga Al Presenciar Semejante Destrucción, Todos Y Cada Uno De Ellos Estaban Atentos Ante Cualquier Posibilidad.

Hasta Que De Repente La Video Transmisión Se Restableció Mostrando Lo Que Hace Unos Instantes Era Una Fortaleza Impenetrable…Reducido A Un Montón De Rocas Y Escombros….Lastima Que Eso No Fue Lo Único Que Se Vio.

…

… **¡CRASH!...¡ROARRRRR!...¡ASSSSSGH!...¡GROAARRRR!…¡CRASH!...¡ROARRRRR!...¡ASSSSSGH!...¡GROAARRRR!...**

De Entre Los Escombros Surgieron Violentamente Decenas Y Decenas De Grimms Como Si Se Tratara De Una Película De Miedo En La Que Los Muertos Salían De Sus Tumbas, Entre Los Grimm Había Bewolfs, Ursas, Boarbatyks Todos Y Cada Uno De Ellos En Un Estado De Rabia.

… **¡GRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!...¡ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!...**

Todos Esos Grimm Llamaron La Atención De Penny, Velvet, Jaune Y Amarok, Quienes Vieron En Primer Plano Todo Eso…Estaban Estáticos Hasta Que Vieron Como Penny Comenzó A Caminar Hacia Abajo Mientras Sacaba Detrás De Ella Unas 10 Cuchillas Negras De Franja Verde Con Hilos Metálicos.

 **PENNY** : Voy A Detenerlos Aquí Mismo….Al Menos Eso Es Lo Que Hubiera Hecho Rubí / Dijo Penny.

 **VELVET:** (Secándose Las Lágrimas)…Exacto Eso Es Lo Que Hubiera Hecho Rubí Además Ese Era Uno De Nuestros Principios Luchar Y Parar A Los Grimm...¿Qué Opinas Jaune?...¿Jaune?...¿Amarok?... / Pregunto Velvet Mientras Desplegaba Su Ametralladora Solo Para Darse Cuenta Que Tanto Jaune Como Amarok No Estaban…

Hasta Que Cierto Grito De Batalla Llamo Su Atención Hacia Enfrente Solo Par Ver A Jaune Con Su Escudo Y Espada Desplegadas Mientras Cabalgaba Sobre Un Feroz Amarok Quien Rugía De Valor.

 **JAUNE:** …¡A La Carga Amarok No Dejemos A Ninguno De Ellos Vivo! / Exclamo Jaune

 **AMAROK:** **…¡GRRRRRRRR….ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...**

Sin Más Ambos Contendientes Se Lanzaron Contra Una Formación De Ursas Matándolos Al Instante Con Su Espada Y Garras.

 **VELVET:** …¡Vamos Penny Por Rubí!... / Exclamo Velvet Saltando Y Uniéndose A La Batalla.

 **PENNY:** …¡Voy A Barrer El Piso Con Todos Ustedes!... / Exclamo Penny Con Emoción Lanzándose A La Batalla.

… **¡AGGHHHHHHHHHH!...…¡AGGHHHHHHHHHH!…¡AGGHHHHHHHHHH!...**

Con Gritos De Valor Toda La **"División R.P.S.A."** Se Lanzó Contra Las Hordas De Grimm Los Cuáles Al Verlos Emprendieron Contra Ellos Siendo Los Ursa Los Primeros En Atacar De Lleno.

… **..¡RATATATATATATATATATATATATA!...¡RATATATATATATATATTAAA!...¡BOOMMM!...**

Solo Para Ser Despedazados Por La Ametralladora De Velvet Quién Disparaba A Diestra Y Siniestra Contra Todo Grimm Que Se Le Acercara **…..…..¡RATATATATATATATATATATATATA!...¡RATATATATATATATATTAAA!...¡BOOMMM!...**

Grimm Tras Grimm Eran Reducidos A Meras Coladeras Mientras Sus Cadáveres Llenaban Los Suelos Montón Por Montón.

… **..¡AGHHHHHHH!...¡ZASSSS!...¡ZASSSSSS!...¡ZASSSSSS!...¡GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAA!...**

Jaune Se Habría Paso Rebanando Y Cortando A Cuanto Grimm Se Le Atravesara Con Una Combinación De Ataque-Bloqueo-Ataque Jaune Decapitaba A Cada Beowolf Y Boarbatyks Y Sin Duda Ni Temor Jaune Remetió Contra Más Grimms Como Un Feroz Guerrero.

… **¡ZASSSS!...¡HYAAAA!…¡ZASSSS!...¡HYAAAA!…¡ZASSSS!...¡HYAAAA!…¡ZASSSS!...¡HYAAAA!...**

Sobre Todos Los Grimm Caían Varias Cachichas Las Cuáles Cercenaban A Los Grimm Que Estuvieran Frente A Ellas, Algunas Al Tener Adheridos Hilos De Acero Eran Violentamente Destripados…..Penny Estaba Dejando Salir Toda Su Ira Y Dolor Pese A Lo Que Ella Era.

… **.¡GRRRRR!...¡GRRRROOOOOAAA!...¡HAWW!….¡GRRRRR!...¡GRRRROOOOOAAA!...¡HAWW!….¡GRRRRR!...¡GRRRROOOOOAAA!...¡HAWW!...**

Amarok Tampoco Se Quedaba Atrás Ya Que Mientras Los Demás Tenían Sus Propias Batallas El Mismo Se Encargaba De Atacar A Cuanto Ursa Podía Con Sus Afilados Colmillos Y Garras, Mientras Con Los Beowolf Prácticamente Los Revolcaba En El Suelo Hasta Matarlos Y A Los Boarbatyks Con Solo Una Letal Mordida Los Partía A La Mitad.

…

Mientras Esto Sucedía Todos Los Que Veían La Video Transmisión Estaban Asombrados De Que La **"División R.P.S.A."** Se Enfrentara Frente A Frente A Frente Contra Toda Una Horda De Grimm Y Pudieran Mantenerlos A Raya Para Luego Comenzar A Hacerlos Retroceder Poco A Poco.

Todo Parecía Salir Bien…..Pero Como Siempre El Destino Es Una Perra Que A Todo Mundo Quiere Joder….Ya Que En Un Instante Un Horrible Y Aterrador Grito Resonó Por Todo El Lugar Parando A Todo Grimm Y A Toda La **"División R.P.S.A."**

… **¡GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...**

En La Parte Alta De Un Risco Estaba Lo Que Parecía Una Extraña Criatura Humanoide La Cuál Tenia Parte De Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Torso Y Cabeza De Caballo, Sus Patas Traseras Parecían Las De Una Ave De Rapiña Y Por Último Sobre Esta Había Una Figura Humanoide Que Se Asemejaba A Un Diablo Y Esqueleto Debido A Sus Curvos Cuernos Los Cuáles Eran Tan Largos Como Sus Afilados Brazos, En Casi Todo Remant Muchos Se Sorprendían Ante Tal Grimm Exacto Por Los Más Viejos Y Veteranos Que Temblaban De Temor Al Saber De Qué Grimm Se Trataba.

…

 **VELVET:** …. **Nuckelavee** **Grimm** ….. / Dijo Velvet Con Temor Ya Que Era La Primera Vez Que Veía Uno Que No Fuera En Los Viejos Libros De Rubí.

 **PENNY:** ¡Velvet!...¡Jaune!...¡Según Mis Datos Este Es Un Grimm De Alta Peligrosidad Ni Si Quiera Yo La Tendría Tan Fácil! / Dijo Penny A Un Que Sabía Que Si Lo Vaporizaba Con Su Rayo Podría Acabarlo Pero Dudaba Que Pudiera Atacarlo Así De Fácil.

 **JAUNE:** …..¡Ohh No Allí Viene!... / Grito Jaune Al Ver Como El Nuckelavee Se Lanzaba Desde Lo Alto Del Risco.

… **¡CRASHH!...** Un Fuerte Estruendo Se Escuchó Al Momento Que El Grimm Cayo Frente A Ellos Aplastando A Unos Cuantos Grimms Que Estaban Cerca Levantando Una Gruesa Capa De Polvo El Cual Se Fue Desvaneciendo Poco A Poco.

… **¡GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...**

De Repente El Nuckelavee Soltó Otra Vez Ese Horrible Grito El Cual Aturdió A Velvet, Jaune Y Amarok A Un Que Penny No Se Vio Afectada Decidió Lanzarle Varías De Sus Cuchillas.

… **.¡ZASSSS!...¡ZASSSSSSSSS!...¡ZASSSSS!...¡ZASSSS!...¡CLYANN!...¡CLYANN!...¡CLYANN!...¡CLYANN!...**

Sorprendentemente El Nuckelavee Bloqueo Rápidamente Cada Una De Las Cuchillas Con Sus Afiladas Garras De Sus Brazos Incluso Algunas Cuchillas Fueron A Dar Contra Los Demás Grimm Los Cuáles Poco A Poco Retrocedían.

Sin Más El Nuckelavee Comenzó A Correr Contra Jaune, Velvet Y Penny Quienes Estaban En Su Vista Y Camino, Fue En Ese Instante Que Velvet Recordó Lo Que Rubí Les Había Dicho.

 **VELVET:** Eso Es…¡Jaune!...¡Penny!...¡Amarok!...Ustedes Rodeen Al Nuckelavee Y Traten De Inmovilizarlo / Dijo Velvet Mientras Los Demás Asentían Y Amarok Gruñía.

 **JAUNE** : ¡De Acuerdo!

 **PENNY** : ¡Como Tú Digas Velvet!

 **AMAROK** : ¡ **GRRRRRRR**!

Cada Uno De Ellos Se Lanzaron Con El Feroz Grimm El Cual Una Vez Comenzó A Emitir Ese Horrible Grito **…..¡KA-BOOOOMMM!...** Solo Para Ser Callado Por Un Proyectil El Cuál Fue Lanzado A Su Cabeza El Cual Lo Desoriento **…¡WROOW!...** Momento Que Amarok Aprovecho Para Encajarle Una Profunda Mordida A La Parte Que Parecía Un Caballo Además De Enterrarle Sus Afiladas Garras En Sus Patas Delanteras Haciendo Que Este Cayera De Frente **…¡ZASSS!...¡ZASSS!...¡ZASSS!...¡ZASSS!...¡ZASSS!...¡ZASSS!...¡ZASSS!...¡ZASSS!...** Justo Para Que En Ese Instante Unas Docenas De Cuchillas Con Hilos De Acero Se Incrustaran En Sus Largos Brazos Siendo Fuertemente Tirados Hacia Atrás Por Una Sonriente Penny.

 **VELVET** : ¡Ahora Jaune!...¡Doble Lariat! / Exclamo Velvet Quien Salió Corriendo Hacia Un Lado Del Nuckelavee Mientras Hacia Aparecer Una Gran Espada Holográfica.

 **JAUNE** : ¡De Acuerdo! / Dijo Jaune Quién Corrió Hacia El Otro Lado Del Nuckelavee Mientras Desenvainaba Su Espada.

… **¡AGHHHHHHHH!...¡AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...** Ambos Saltaron Al Mismo Tiempo Mientras Gritaban Empuñando Sus Espadas Listas Para Degollar Al Nuckelavee Quien Los Veía Con Furia, Sin Reparo Alguno Ambos Dejaron Caer Sus Espadas Con Suma Fuerza **…¡RASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...¡GRUUUUAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS!...¡CRACK!...** Se Vio Como En Cámara Lenta Ambas Espadas Partieron A La Mitad Por El Torso Al Nuckelavee Hasta Llegar Hasta Su Cintura Y No Solo Eso Si No Que Uno De Sus Largos Cuernos Fue Roto **…¡TUMMMMMND!...** El Nuckelavee Callo Pesadamente Sobre Sus 4 Patas A Un De Rodillas Mientras Su Partido Torso Se Abría Como Si De Una Flor Se Tratara A La Vez Que Su Inerte Cabeza Caía De Lado.

Tras Todo Ese Excepcional Movimiento Todo Quedo En Un Gran Silencio El Cuál Solo Era Roto Por Los Jadeos De Velvet, Jaune, Amarok Y Los Cables De Acero De Penny.

 **JAUNE:** …Hee…..Supongo Que Ya Está Muerto ¿No? / Pregunto Jaune Con Inseguridad.

 **VELVET:** …Espero Que Sí…..¿Umh?...¿Por Qué No Se Disipa A Un?... **¡Demonios Rápido Todos Apártense De El Ahora!...** / Exclamo Rápidamente Velvet Al Notar Que Algo Andaba Mal….Lastima Que Ninguno De Ellos Pudo Prever Lo Que Sucedió A Continuación.

… **¡GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...**

En Un Instante La Cabeza Del Nuckelavee Emitió Un Terrible Grito A Un Más Fuerte El Cuál Sofoco A Velvet, Jaune, Amarok E Incluso Aturdió A Penny Aflojando Su Agarre Sobre Este.

… **.¡GRRRRRRWWWAAA!...¡FLAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS!...¡FRASSSSSSSSSSSSS!...¡SPAAAMMMM!...**

Con Una Absoluta Fuerza El Nuckelavee Rompió Los Hilos De Acero De Penny Al Mismo Tiempo Que Mandaba A Volar A Penny De Un Fuerte Golpe Contra Algunas Rocas Sueltas **…¡SPAAAAAAAAAMMM!...** Con Otro Golpe De Sus Patas Mandaba A Rodar A Amarok Lejos De El **…¡ZASSSSSSSSSSS!...¡ZASSSSSSSSSSSSS!...** Y Por Último Con Ambos Brazos Azotaba A Jaune Y A Velvet Lejos De Los Cuáles Salieron Rodando Violentamente Soltando Sus Espadas En E Caso De Jaune Y Armas En El Caso De Velvet.

… **¡GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...**

Nuevamente El Nuckelavee Gritaba Horriblemente Mientras Este Poco A Poco Reconstruía Su Destrozado Torso Y Patas Delanteras Al Igual Que La Cabeza De Caballo Que Tenía Enfrente, Una Vez Que Termino De Reconstruirse Todos Vieron Aterrados Como Este Comenzaba A Caminar Hacia Velvet Quien Estaba Tirada Sobre El Suelo Mirando Como El Nuckelavee Se Acercaba Lentamente Hacia Ella.

… **..¡ZASSSSSSS!...¡SPAMMM!...** De Repente Unas Cuantas Rocas Golpearon La Cabeza Del Nuckelavee Llamando Su Atención La Cuál Dirigió A Su Derecha Y Vio A Cierto Caballero De Semi Armadura Toda Abollada.

 **VELVET:** …..Jau….¡Jaune Que Demonios Estas Haciendo!... / Grito Velvet Al Ver Como Jaune Algo Herido Estaba Muy Apenas De Pie Empuñando Su Espada Crocea Mors Haciendo Frente Al Letal Grimm.

Eso Llamo La Atención De Penny Quien Trataba De Levantarse Al Igual Que Amarok Ya Que Ambos Habían Sido Golpeados Fuertemente Contra Varias Rocas Incluso Velvet Estaba Haciendo Un Esfuerzo Por Ponerse De Pie.

 **JAUNE** : …¡No Voy A Rendirme Ni A Retirarme!...¡No Voy A Seguir El Camino Del Cobarde!...¡Voy A Encarar A Lo Que Tenga Frente A Mi Con Todo Mi Valor! / Exclamo Jaune Con Fervor.

 **VALVET:** Gracias A Rubí Hoy Soy Lo Que Soy…¡Así Que No Voy A Huir No Más!.. / Grito Velvet Con Todas Sus Fuerzas Generando Una De Sus Armas Holográficas.

 **PENNY** : Rubí Nunca Me Dejo Sola Y No Pienso Dejarlos Solos Chicos…. / Dijo Penny Ya De Pie Con Unas Cuantas Abolladuras.

Incluso Amarok Se Levantó De Pie Mientras Rugía Bravamente, Jaune, Velvet Y Penny Todos Ellos Estaban De Pie Listos Para Enfrentarse Una Vez Al Nuckelavee…..Todos Estaban Listos Para Dar El Primer Golpe Hasta Que Cada Uno Escucho Cierta Voz Conocida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… _ **."Lo Han Hecho Bien Todos Han Estado Dando Lo Mejor De Sí Gracias Chicos Pero Ahora Me Toca A Mí"…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… **.¡TRRRRRBB!….¡TRRRRRBB!….¡TRRRRRBB!….¡TRRRRRBB!….¡TRRRRRBB!….¡TRRRRRBB!...** De Repente Todo El Lugar Comenzó A Temblar Una Vez Pero Esta Vez Por Todo El Lugar Aparecio Un Enorme Circulo Mágico Completamente Rojo El Cuál Inmovilizo A Todos Los Grimm Alrededor Incluso Al Nuckelavee Quien Comenzó A Inquietarse.

… **...¡HERMES TRISMEGISTUS ROSE!...**

… **¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!...**

Justo En Ese Momento Una Potente Explosión Acompañada De Un De Destello De Luz Se Hizo Presente Destruyendo Parte Del Suelo Y Arrogando Por Los Aires A Todos Los Grimms Ya Que La Explosión Había Venido Acompañada De Una Potente Onda De Choque Que Incluso Hizo Retroceder Al Nuckelavee Pero Eso No Fue Todo.

 **VELVET:** ¡Qué Gran Poder Destructivo Incluso Se Deshizo De Los Grimm!... / Dijo Velvet Aferrándose Con Su Espada Holográfica.

 **PENNY** : ¡Lo Sabía!...¡Sabía Que Mi Gran Amiga No Seria Vencida Así!... / Dijo Penny Con Suma Alegría Mientras Se Aferraba Ala Suelo Con Sus Cuchillas.

 **JAUNE** : ¡Oigan Chicas!...¿Que Son Esas Cosas? / Dijo Jaune Mientras Con Una Mano Señalaba Hacia Arriba.

 **-Son Rosas Sangrientas…Entonces Ella Esta Bien…** / Hablo El Lobo Negro Por Primera Vez Ante El Asombro De Todos Los Presentes Que Se Quedaron Pasmados….

Pero Fueron Sacados De Su Asombro Al Notar Como Cientos De Hermosas Rosas Rojas En Llamas Caían Del Cielo Como Si Fueran Proyectiles Sobre Decenas De Grimm Los Cuáles Estaban Desorientados Por La Explosión.

… **¡CRUSSS!...¡RASSS!...¡SFRAAS!…¡CRUSSS!...¡RASSS!...¡SFRAAS!…¡CRUSSS!...¡RASSS!...¡SFRAAS!...**

… **¡ARRRRRRGGGH!...¡GROAAAAAAAAAA!...¡BRUUUAAAT!...¡GRRRRRRUUUUUAAAARRR!...**

Sin Compasión Alguna Todos Y Cada Uno De Los Grimm Que Estaban Allí Fueron Brutalmente Cercenados, Despedazados Y Degollados Por Las Mortales Rosas De Fuego Las Cuáles Al Instante Incineraron Todos Los Restos De Los Grimm Incluso A Algunos Que Habían Sobrevivido A La Lluvia De Rosas Incendiarias.

… **¡SSSPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!...¡CRASHH!...** De Entre Todo Ese Mar De Llamas Salió Violentamente Proyectado Un Cuerpo El Cuál Se Estrelló Contra Una Pared De Rocas Quedándose Incrustado Y Justo A Lado De El Caía Una Espada Negra Completamente Agrietada…..Una Vez Que Se Pudo Observar Se Pudo Ver Quien Era Y Ante Asombro De Toda La **"División R.P.S.A."** Y De Todos Los Que Veían La Video Transmisión…..Era Nada Más Y Menos Que Adam Taurus Uno De Los Líderes Del **"White Fang"** Quien Se Encontraba Inconsciente Gravemente Herido Por Todas Partes Del Cuerpo, Su Traje Estaba Completamente Rasgado Y Destrozado Dejando A La Vista Su Torso Lleno De Cortes Desde Leves Hasta Profundos, Moretones, Contusiones Y Quemaduras De 2 Grado Además De Estar Sangrando Por Su Cabeza Y Heridas, Pero La Sorpresa No Termino Allí Cuando De Repente Un Nuckelavee Todo Herido Que Podía Mover Nuevamente Dio Un Horrible Grito Pero De…Temor…

… **.…¡GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!...**

… **.¡RAAAAASSSSS!...** El Cuál Fue Silenciado Por Una Rosa Negra Que Casi Le Destroza La Cabeza….La Cuál Provino Del Mismo Mar De Llamas Del Cuál Se Podían Escuchar Unos Pasos Y Ante La Incredibilidad, Sorpresa Y Shock De Todos Lo Que Veían…Vieron Como Rubí Salía De Ese Mar De Llamas Protegida Por Lo Que Parecía Ser Un Especie De Escudo Dorado Hexagonal El Cual Tenía Varias Línea Pequeñas En Sus Picos Y Unas Series De Formulas Matemáticas / Cuánticas Sobre Estas, A Un Que Había Algo Notorio En Rubí Primero Era Que Su Preciada Capa Roja Había Sido Quemada En Su Totalidad Ya Que No La Traía, Tenía Una Expresión De Enojo La Cuál Combinaba Con Su Largo Cabello Rojo, Sus Ojos Los Cuáles Ahora Eran Rojos Como La Sangre De Pupila Rasgada…..Pero Lo Más Llamativo Era Que De Sus Cuencas Salía Lo Que Parecía Ser Unas Finas Llamas De Fuego Plateadas Además Parte De Su Ropa Ya No Estaba En Su Cuello A Un Estaba Esa Cinta Negra Con Un Adorno Plata, Su Torso Era Cubierto Por Un Maltratado Corsé Que Hacía Resaltar Sus Encantos Y Curvas, Sus Manos A Un Seguían Enguantadas, Su Falda Blanca Estaba Llena De Polvo, Carbón Y Maltratada Al Igual Con Su Medias Y Botas, Por Último En La Mano Izquierda De Rubí Estaba Su Confiable **"Crescent Rose 2.0"** La Cuál Brillaba En Un Tono Plateado….Todo Eso Hacían Ver A Una Muy Enojada Rubí **…..¡Endemoniadamente Sexy!...** Cualquiera Que Lo Viera Diría Lo Mismo Por Ejemplo Cierta Rubia Tetona, Sin Más Rubí Se Acercó A La Vez Que Desvanecía Su Escudo.

 **RUBÍ:** …..Sera Mejor Que Cierres El Maldito Pico…..Grimm Estúpido…. / Dijo Rubí Emitiendo Cierto Instinto Asesino.

A Lo Lejos Sus Amigos Veían Los Leves Cambios De Rubí Asombrados A Un Que Al Instante Salieron De Su Sorpresa.

 **VELVET** : ¡ **Wooow**! Rubí Sí Que Sabes Como Impactar A La Gente Y Faunos…. / Dijo Velvet Aliviada De Saber Que Rubí Estaba Bien.

 **JAUNE** : ¡Dios Mío! Sí Que Rubí Es De Esas Mujeres Que Te Pueden Infundir Terror.. / Dijo Jaune Con Admiración.

 **PENNY** : ¡Ohh…Amiga Sí Que Ese Look Te Queda Bien Te Hace Ver **…..¡Ardiente!...** / Exclamo Penny Con Felicidad De Ver A Su Amiga A Salvo.

Rubí Al Escuchar A Sus Amigos Relajo Un Poco Su Enojo Al Ver Como Sus Amigos Estaban Aliviados De Verla De Vuelta Con Ellos.

 **RUBÍ** : Gracias Chicos Y Siento Haberlos Preocupado Pero Cierto Fauno Estúpido Metió La Pata A La Hora De Ejecutar Su Propio Ataque… / Dijo Rubí Mirando Con Enojo A Cierto Fauno Incrustado.

A Lo Que Sus Amigos Le Dieron Una Sonrisa De Bienvenida…Momento Que Fue Interrumpido Por El Único Grimm Sobreviviente.

… **.¡GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!...**

Rubí Quien En Un Instante Aparecio Frente A Su Equipo Y Observo Detalladamente Al Nuckelavee Al Mismo Tiempo Que Formulaba Una Estrategia De Combate La Cual Al Instante Termino De Ejecutar En Su Mente.

 _ **N / A:**_ _(Insertar Soundtrack – I Miss The Misery De Halestorm)_

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Chicos Formación **"Shainai Triangle"** Invertida!...¡Penny Somete Al Nuckelavee Cortando Sus Patas Traseras Y Sujeta Sus Brazos El Mayor Tiempo Posible!. / Dijo Rubí A Penny Quien Asintió.

 **PENNY** : Como Digas Amiga. / Contesto Penny

 **RUBÍ** : ¡Velvet!...¡Jaune!...Ustedes Corten Las Patas Delanteras Del Nuckelavee Hasta Hacerlo Caer.

 **VELVET / JAUNE:** ¡Entendido!... / Dijeron Ambos Al Instante.

 **RUBÍ** : …Por Último Amarok…Deshazte De Esa Horrible Cabeza De Caballo….¡Todos Andando!... / Dijo Rubí Al Momento Que Todos Tomaron Sus Posiciones De Ataque.

Tan Pronto Como Lo Dijo Rubí Todos Estaban En Sus Puntos Asignados, La Primera En Atacar Fue Penny.

 **PENNY:** **….¡AHHHH!...¡ZASSSS!...¡ZASSSS!...¡ZASSSS!...¡ZASSSS!...¡ZASSSS!...¡ZASSSS!...¡ZASSSS!...¡AHORA!...** / Exclamo Penny Al Saltar Sobre El Nuckelavee Al Mismo Tiempo Que Desplegaba Todas Sus Cuchillas Y Con Ellas.

… **..¡GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!...** Cortaba Las Patas Traseras Del Nuckelavee Haciendo Que Este Callera Hacia Atrás Para Luego Finalizar **…..¡SPLAT**! **…..¡SPLAT!…..¡SPLAT!…..¡SPLAT!…..¡SPLAT!…..¡SPLAT!...** Ambos Brazos Del Nuckelavee Siendo Fuerte Mente Sujetados Por Varios Hilos De Acero Reforzados Con Aura **…¡GYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!...** Grito El Grimm Al Verse Sometido Por Lo Que Con Fuerza Trataba De Romper Los Hilos…Hasta Que.

… **..¡BANG!...¡BANG!...¡BANG!...¡BANG!...** Una Ronda De 4 Disparos Altamente Concentrados De Aura Impactaron Contra Sus Ante Brazos Restándoles Movilidad, Levantando Su Vista El Nuckelavee Vio A Rubí Quien Tenía Su Guadaña A Modo De Rifle El Cuál A Un Humeaba.

… **¡AGHHHHHHHH!...¡HOOOOAAAA!...¡RAAAASSSSSSS!...¡RAAAASSSSS!...** De La Nada Jaune Y Velvet Aparecieron Frente Al Nuckelavee Con Sus Espadas Y Al Instante Ambas Patas Delanteras Fueron Destrozadas Hasta Dejarlas Hechas Muñones.

… **¡GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!...** El Nuckelavee Grito Con Fuerza Al Sentir Como Sus Extremidades Eran Cercenadas Por Lo Que Comenzó A Inquietarse Demasiado Por Lo Cual Dirigió La Parte De Su Cuerpo Que Parecía Caballo Hacia Jaune Y Velvet Quienes Tenían Encajadas Sus Espadas Sobre Este, Justo Cuando Estaba A Punto De Que Este Los Atacara Con Una Peligrosa Mordida **…..¡GRRRROOOA!...¡SGRUUDD!...¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAA**!...Dicho Intento Fue Frustrado Por El Rápido Ataque De Amarok Quien Se Lanzó Hacia El Con Una Feroz Mordida A La Vez Que Este Le Encajara Con Fuerza Sus Afiladas Garras Comenzando A Destrozar A La Enorme Cabeza De Caballo Que Tenia El Grimm En Su Cuerpo.

… **..¡GYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAHHHHHHHHH-…..¡SCRAAAAAAMMMM!...**

Antes De El Nuckelavee Intentara Emitir Su Desgarrados Y Terrible Grito Había Sido Silenciado Por Una Gran Guadaña Roja – Negra La Cual Brillaba En Un Tono Plateado, Dicha Cuchilla Se Había Encajado Violentamente En Su Pecho El Cuál Fue Fácilmente Destrozado Pese A Su Protección De Duros Huesos Para Terminar Con Una Parte De La Cuchilla Saliendo Por Su Garganta Y Fauces Imposibilitando Su Horrible Grito.

…

Todos Los Que Veían La Video Transmisión De Rubí Quedaron Sorprendidos Al Ver Como La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Había Sobrevivido A Tal Destrucción Además De Que Había Arrojado A Un Prácticamente Derrotado Y Herido Adam Taurus, Justo Para Que Al Instante Hiciera Una Espectacular Entrada Triunfante Mientras Destrozaba A Decenas De Grimm Con Simples Rosas Las Cuáles Explotaban En Fuego Consumiendo A Todo Grimm Que Estuviera A Su Alcance.

Solo Para Que Después En Una Demostración De Liderazgo Ella Junto A La **"División R.P.S.A."** Implementaran Una Estrategia Para Inmovilizar A Uno De Los Grimm Más Peligrosos, Estrategia Que Combinada Con El Trabajo En Equipo Daba Resultados Al Instante Dejando A Un Nuckelavee Completamente Sometido Y Restringido Por Todos Esos Daños Y Por La Propia Guadaña De La **"Rosa De Fuego"** Entre Los Sorprendidos Estaba Un Ozpin Completamente Emocionado Quien Se Quedaría De Piedra Al Ver Lo Siguiente.

…

Habiendo Tenido Inmovilizado Y Sometido Al Nuckelavee Rubí Oprimió Un Botón De Su Guadaña Y Al Instantánea Un Pesado Cargador Callo Al Suelo Hundiéndose Más Sin Embargo Al Instante Dicho Cargador Fue Remplazado Por Rubí Quien Incrusto Otro Cargador Color Oscuro Con El Emblema De Un Loto Carmesí…..Cosa Que Llamo La Atención De Su Equipo Sabiendo Lo Que Seguiría.

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Todos Prepárense!...Sayonara Nuckelavee **….¡Radiant Wave!...** / Exclamo Rubí Con Una Sádica Sonrisa Alegre.

… **.¡SFRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!...** Al Instante Una Potente Onda De Calor Surgió De La Guadaña De Rubí, Onda De Calor Altamente Potente Que Venia Acompañada De Una Carga De Aura Roja La Cuál Comenzó A Hinchar Al Nuckelavee Hasta Que Este Comenzó A Quedar Como Un Globo Con Protuberancias A Punto De Explotar.

 **RUBÍ** : ¡Listo Chicos Aléjense! / Dijo Rubí Sin Borrar Su Sonrisa.

… **.¡HYAAAGGGGH!...¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!...**

Y Como Si Se Tratara De Un Globo El Nuckelavee Exploto En Pequeños Pedazos Los Cuáles Estaban Al Rojo Vivo Para Luego Comenzar A Disiparse Señal De Que El Grimm Estaba Completamente Muerto.

Tanto Velvet, Jaune Y Penny Se Quedaron En Shock Al Ver La Efectividad De Una De Las Armas De Rubí Sobre Uno De Los Grimm Más Peligrosos Y No Solo Ellos Si No Que Todos Los Que Habían Presenciado La Batalla Atreves De La Video Transmisión…En Instante Estallaron El Victoriosos De Jubilo Al Haber Visto Uno De Los Combates Más Espectaculares De Todo Renmant El Cuál Resulto A Favor De La **"Rosa De Fuego".**

Habiendo Acabado Con Todo Rastro De Grimm Y Habiendo Asaltado La Fortaleza Del **"White Fang",** Rubí Y Compañía Veían A Su Alrededor Todo El Lugar Destruido Y Reducido A Simples Escombros, Agujeros Y Llamas De Fuego Consumiendo Todo A Su Alrededor.

 **JAUNE:** (Suspirando)….Fuuu Supongo Que Acabo, ¡Increíble Que A Un Esté Vivo! / Dijo Jaune Con Alegría Al Darse Cuenta De Que Sobrevivió Ante Hordas De Grimm Y Faunos.

 **VELVET:** ¡Moo!...Si Que Ha Sido Una Mañana Muy Ajetreada Y Movida… / Exclamo Velvet Mientras Se Dejaba Caer De Rodillas Algo Cansada.

 **PENNY:** ¿En Serio?...¡Esta Ha Sido La Mayor Aventura Que He Vivido Chicos!... / Exclamo Penny De Felicidad.

 **RUBÍ** : (Ya De Vuelta A La Normalidad, Claro Sin Sus Ojos Rojos, Ni Esa Sádica Sonrisa, Ni Ese Fuego Plateado)….Ni Que Lo Digas Penny Ha Sido Una Mañana En La Que Hemos Estado Muy Ocupados…..Ya Todo Termino…..Excepto Una Cosa….. / Dijo Rubí De Manera Sumamente Sería A La Vez Que Invocaba Sus Guanteles Dorados-Rojos.

 **JAUNE:** ¡Espera Que Dices!... / Exclamo Jaune Solo Para Que Al Instante.

… **..¡Muere Maldita Escoria Humana!...¡Muere De Una Maldita Vez!...**

Escucharan De Repente Tras De Ellos Un Grito De Muerte Y Rabia, Que Se Dirigía A Rubí Y Al Girarse Pudieron Ver Como A Unos Cuantos Metros Estaba Un Muy Herido Adam Taurus Con Su Dañada Espada A Punto De Apuñalar A Rubí Por La Espalda…

 **VELVET** : …¡Cuidado!... / Exclamo Velvet A Punto De Ponerse De Pie.

 **PENNY** : ….¡ **NOOOO**!... / Dijo Penny Tratando De Acercarse A Rubí.

Todos Veían Como En Cámara Lenta La Oscura Espada De Adam Se Acercaba A Rubí Mientras Este Tenía Una Sonrisa De Satisfacción….Lastima Que Seria Borrada De La Pero Forma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… **..¡CRASH!...¡CRACK!...¡ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!...**

Un Gran Crujido Acompañado De Un Crujido Como El Algo Rompiéndose Resonó Por Todo El Lugar Para Luego Ser Acompañado Por Un Terrible Grito De Dolor Que Dejo Sordo A Más De Alguno…¿La Razón?...Simple En El Último Segundo Rubí Se Giró Sobre Sí Misma Bloqueando La Espada De Adam Y No Solo Eso Ya Que Ante La Enorme Fuerza Ejercida Por Rubí Esta Termino Por Romper En Pedazos La Espada De Adam Y No Solo Si No Que Todo Su Brazo Derecho Fue Brutalmente Fracturado En 2 Parte Por No Decir Que prácticamente Le Habían Hecho Pedazos El Brazo Derecho **…..¡SPAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!...** Sin Embargo No Todo Termino Allí Ya Que Rubí Le Asestó Al Fauno Un Tremendo Puñetazo Que Lo Mando A Rodar Violentamente Por El Suelo Mientras Gritaba De Dolor.

… **..¡ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡HIMMMM!**...¿Co..Co…Mo…Fue..Eso….Posible? / Se Preguntaba Adam A Un Entre Su Dolor A Lo Que Rubí Respondió.

 **RUBÍ** : ¿No Te Lo Dije?... **No Me Subestimes O Podrías Terminar Muerto….** / Dijo Rubí A Lo Lejos Mirando A Un Derrotado Adam Taurus Al Igual Que Su Equipo Quienes Estaban Aliviados.

 **ADAM** : No…Me…Niego….Aceptar…Esta Derro..Ta Ante Un…Hum **….¡Demonio!...¡Como Tú!...** / Dijo Adam Mientras Trataba De Levantarse Inútilmente Del Suelo Cosa Que No Podía Debido A Sus Heridas Y Reciente Fractura.

 **RUBÍ:** ….Se Acabó Adam Estas….¡Derrotado!...(Bien Ya Va Siendo Hora Espero Que Ese Clon De Pétalos Y Aura Funcionen)… / Dijo Rubí A Un Derrotado Adam Al Mismo Tiempo Que Pensaba En Cierto Plan En 2do Plano.

 **ADAM:** …..¡No!...¡Ven Acá Estúpida Perr **-…¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSPPAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!...**

Antes De Que Adam Pudiera Terminar Su Frase Se Vio Impactado Por Un Destello Rojo El Cuál Al Instante Soltó Varios Pétalos Rojos Y Un Poco De Polvo Lo Que Impedía Ver Hasta Que Poco A Poco Se Despejo Revelando A Cierta Peli Negra De Mechas Rojas, Oji Plata, Vestía Una Capa Roja Similar A La De La **"Rosa De Fuego",** Una Camisa De Manga Larga Gris Sobre La Cuál Había Una Camiseta Larga De Tiras Color Negra La Cuál Tenia Una Estrella Roja, Vestía Una Corta Falda Roja Con Una Rosa Estampada En Ella, Unas Medias Que Cubrían En Su Totalidad Sus Piernas Además De Unas Botas Negras De Agujetas Rojas Y Por Último En Su Espalda Colgaba Una Guadaña En Color Plata- Negro, A Lo Que La Ahora Presente Chica Hablo.

… **.¡Hola Master!...¡He Completado Su Entrenamiento!...¡Jeeeeee!...¿Que Me Perdí?...**

Dijo La Ahora Chica Que En Realidad Era Nada Menos Rubí Rose…..O Eso Creían Todos Lo Que La Veían Tanto Velvet, Jaune, Penny Y Todos Aquellos Que La Veían Por La Video Transmisión Sin Que Supieran Que Era Uno De Las Contra Medidas De Rubí Para Proteger Su "Alias"…

 **RUBÍ** : (Excelente El Plan Está Saliendo Más De Lo Que Esperaba Valió La Pena Quedarse Despierta Toda La Noche)…¡Vaya No Me Sorprende, Era De Esperarse De Mi 1ra Aprendiz!...¡Te Felicito Rubí!... / Dijo Rubí Siguiendo El Guion Que Había Establecido.

 **N / A:** A Partir Al Clon De Rubí La Llamare **"Clon Rubí"…..**

 **CLON RUBÍ:** ¡Gracias Master!...¡Ohh La **"División R.P.S.A."**!...¡Hola Chicos!... / Saludo El Clon De Rubí A Velvet, Penny Y Jaune Los Cuáles También Le Siguieron El Juego A Rubí A Su Clon.

 **VELVET** : ¡Hola!...Veo Que Eres La Aprendiz De Nuestra Líder / Dijo Velvet.

 **JAUNE** …Encantado De Conocerla Señorita… / Dijo Jaune Con Modales.

 **PENNY** : ¡Hola Amiga Gusto En Conocerte! / Exclamo Penny Con Alegría.

Sin Más El Clon De Rubí Decidió Correr Hacia Ellos Para Observarlos De Cerca Dando A Entender Que Era La Primera Vez Que Los Conocía En Persona Mientras La Verdadera Rubí Se Acero A Cierto Fauno.

… **¡AOUCH!...¡UMMMMMMMMM!...** Eran Los Quejidos De Un Apaleado Adam Taurus Que Yacía Inconsciente En El Suelo, Una Vez Cerca De Adam **…..¡CAAM!...** Rubí Clavo Una Larga Vara Con La Antigua Bandera Del **"White Fang"** La Cuál Era Azul Con El Logo Tipo De La Cabeza De Un Lobo Mientras Dejaba Caer Otra La Cuál Era La Del Actual **"White Fang"** Completamente Destrozada Y Llena De Suciedad Sin Más Rubí Se Alejo De El Sin Decir Nada Mientras Se Acercaba A Su Equipo.

 **RUBÍ:** ¡Bien Chicos!...¡La Misión Acabo!...Es Hora De Irnos….¡Y Con Esto Se Acaba El Show!... / Dijo Al Momento De Que Destrozaba Con Su Guadaña El Último Dron Que Transmitía La Video Transmisión Dejando A Muchos A Un Sorprendidos Y Con Incógnitas.

Una Vez Que Rubí Había Destruido Su Último Dron Y Se Aseguró De Cortar La Transmisión Todo El Mundo Se Relajó Dejando Salir Un Gran Suspiro.

 **VELVET** : (Fuuuus)….Eso Sí Que Fue Impresionante / Exclamo Velvet

 **JAUNE** : ¡Woow! Rubí Cada Día Nos Sorprendes Con Esos Trucos Tuyos / Dijo Jaune Mientras Veía Al Clon De Rubí Sonreír.

 **PENNY** : ¡Eso Fue Estupendo Amigas Mías!... / Exclamo Penny Mientras Abrazaba A Rubí Tanto Original Como Clon A Las Cuáles Después Soltó.

 **RUBÍ** : ¡Foass!…..Eso Si Fue Algo Complicado…Pero Todo Salió A La Perfección…¿No?... / Dijo Rubí Mirando A Su Clon.

 **CLON RUBÍ:** ¡Claro Que Si Jefa! Todo Salió Como Usted Dijo Con Esto Logre Asegurar Su Secreto… / Dijo El Clon.

 **RUBÍ** : Excelente…..Gracias…Haz Hecho Bien Tu Trabajo **…¡Tic!...** / Dijo Rubí Y Dando Un Chasquido Con Sus Dedos Al Instante Su Clon Se Desmorono En Una Bruma De Niebla Y Pétalos.

Habiendo Hecho Eso Rubí Se Acercó A Penny Y Dándole Una Seña Esta Entendió Lo Que Necesitaba, A Lo Que Penny Mostro Una Pequeña Pantalla En La Cuál Tecleo Unos Comandos…Para Que Minutos Después Un Fuerte Zumbido Llamara Su Atención A Lo Que Alzando Sus Cabezas Vieron Como Descendía Desde Lo Alto Su Aero Nave " **Skyvet** " A Lo Que Todos Subieron Para Luego Irse De Ese Lugar Dejando Atrás Una Fortaleza Destruida, Decenas De Faunos Carbonizados Y A Un Fauno Peli Rojo Inconsciente Con Una Bandera Ondeando.

…

Ya Estando Algo Lejos Velvet, June, Penny Y Amarok Estaban Reunidos En La Zona De Carga Debido Al Tamaño Del Enorme Lobo Que Los Acompañaba, Jaune Estaba A Punto De Decir Algo Pero Fue Interrumpido Por Rubí Alzando La Mano.

 **RUBÍ** : Espera Jaune Antes De Que Digas Algo Necesito Despedirme De Amarok Y Darle Las Gracias. / Dijo Rubí A Lo Que Jaune Asintió.

Sin Más Rubí Se Acercó Al Imponente Lobo Negro Y Esta Le Dio Una Leve Reverencia A Lo Que Amarok Respondió Con Un Movimiento De Cabeza.

 **RUBÍ** : Supongo Que Este Es Un Hasta Luego Amarok Espíritu De Los Bosques Y De La Caza…Gracias Por Haber Respondido A Mi Llamado Te Estoy Eternamente Agradecida.. / Dijo Rubí Dándole Una Sonrisa Al Gran Lobo Negro El Cuál Sorpresivamente Hablo.

 **AMAROK** : … _ **Descuida Chica Fuiste Lo Suficientemente Fuerte Como Para Convocarme Además De Poseer Un Gran Espíritu De Lucha Y Valor…Eres Digna De Convocarme Nuevamente Si Algún Día Necesitas De Mi Apoyo…..Así Que Nos Vemos Algún Día Rubí Rose…..¡Doncella De Plata!….**_ / Dijo El Gran Lobo Al Momento De Que Era Rodeado Por Un Brillo.

 **RUBÍ** : ….Adías….Amarok Espero Algún Día Convocarte De Nuevo…..¡Gracias!... / Dijo Rubí Al Momento De Que Amarok Se Desvanecía En Un Hermoso Destello De Brillo Plateado.

Una Vez Que Amarok Se Había Ido Y Que Rubí Se Hubiera Secado Una Pequeña Lagrima Jaune, Velvet, Y Penny Se Acercaron A Ella Siendo Jaune El 1ro En Hablar.

 **JAUNE** : ….Y…¿Ahora Que Hacemos Rubí?... / Pregunto Jaune.

 **VELVET** : …Según Tu Nuestro Contrato Tenia Unos Meses De Duración A Un Que Terminamos Luchando Juntos Casi Más De Un Año…..¿Esto Se Acabó No?... / Pregunto Velvet.

 **PENNY** : ….¿Supongo Que Nuestra Gran Aventura Llego A Su Fin?...¡Bueno Al Menos Me Divertí Lo Que Duro Con Todos Ustedes… / Dijo Penny Con Alegría A Todos.

 **RUBÍ** : ….Chicos Es Hora De Que Tomemos Caminos Separados… / Dijo Rubí.

…

 **VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS / AERO PUERTO DE ATLAS 10:30 AM.**

Dentro De Una Gran Sala Donde Decenas De Personas Y Pocos Faunos Se Movían De Un Lugar A Otro Se Podían Ver Como 4 Personas Estaban Paradas De Pie Con Varias Maletas Estas Personas Eran Rubí, Penny, Velvet Y Jaune, Rubí Vestía Una Blusa Manga Larga Acampanada Color Blanca Y Sobre Esta Había Una Chaqueta Negra, Vestía Una Falda Roja Corta Acompañada Con Una Par De Medias Negras A Medio Muslo A Juego Con Unas Zapatillas De Tacón, Detrás De Ella Había Una Mochila En Su Espalda, Penny Vestía Igual Como Siempre Ella Solo Tenía Una Bolsa De Tirante Detrás De Su Espalda Que Le Había Regalado Rubí La Cuál Tenia Forma De Estrella, Jaune Vestía Sus Típicos Tenis, Pantalones De Mezclilla, Un Cinturón Negro, Una Camisa Gris Y Sobre Esta Había Una Sudadera A Medio Cerrar, En Su Hombro Cargaba Una Alargada Maleta Que Parecía Saco De Boxeo Y Por Último Velvet Quien Vestía Unos Jeans Negros De Cuero, Unas Botas Negras De Hebillas Metálicas, Una Blusa Rosa De Botones Sobre La Cual Había Un Abrigo Color Café, En Su Cabeza Estaba Una Boina Negra, Detrás De Ella Estaba Una Maleta De Ruedas.

Cada Uno Estaba Presente Allí Luego De Su Batalla Y De Haber Asegurado Su Fortaleza De Mirones, Por Lo Que Rubí Saco De Su Chaqueta 3 Sobres Amarillos Con El Emblema De Cada Uno.

 **RUBÍ** : Bien Chicos Han Cumplido Su Parte Del Acuerdo Por Lo Que Yo Cumplo La Mía, En Los Sobres De Cada Uno Hay Una Cuenta Bancaría En La Que Hay Depositado Una Fuerte Cantidad De Liens Los Cuáles Son Libres De Gastar, Hay Documentación Que Acredita Y Reconocen Que Son Aptos Para Inscribirse En Alguna Academia De Cazadores. / Dijo Rubí.

Penny, Velvet Y Jaune Abrieron Sus Sobres Y Vieron Que Allí Dentro Aparecía Todo Lo Que Rubí Les Había Mencionado.

 **RUBÍ** : Penny Sé Que El Dinero NO Lo Necesitas Pero De Todas Maneras Es Tuyo Además De Que Logre Crearte Una Identidad Por Si En Algún Momento Quieres Salir Por Tu Cuenta.

Para Velvet Arregle Toda Tu Documentación Que Te Acredita Como Ciudadana Legal Del Reino De Vale, Puse Tu Parte En Esa Cuenta Bancaría Que Es Algo Enorme, Elimine Todo Rastro De Tu Pasado Con Referente A Colmillo, Por Último Hay Una Carta Poder Con La Que Puedes Probar Suerte En Una Prueba Extra Ordinaria Única En Beacom Para Poder Adherirte A Un Equipo De Cazadores En Entrenamiento.

Por Último Para Jaune Al Igual Que Todos Tienes Una Cuenta Bancaria Con Una Fuerte Suma De Dinero, Una Certificación Legal Que Te Acredita Como Graduado De La Academia De Signal En El Manejo De Espada Y Combate, Por Último Una Recomendación Para Que Entres A Beacom…. / Fue Lo Que Dijo Rubí Quien Sonrió Al Ver Como Jaune Y Velvet Casi Se Ponen A Llorar De Alegría.

… **.¡HUMMM!...** Todos Ellos Rodearon A Rubí En Un Cálido Abrazo Grupal Antes De Siquiera Despedirse..

 **VELEVET** : (Levemente Llorando)….Gracias Rubí En Serio Gracias Por Todo Lo Que Has Hecho Por Mí…/ Dijo Velvet Llorando Nuevamente Un Poco.

 **JAUNE** : Gracias Por Todo Rubí…En Serio No Sé Cómo Pagártelo… / Dijo Jaune Feliz De Poder Realizar Su Sueño.

 **PENNY** : ¡Gracias Amiga!...¡Te Lo Agradezco Mucho!...¡Espero Volver A Vernos Pronto / Dijo Penny Revelando Lagrimas De Felicidad.

 **RUBÍ** : (Dándoles Una Dulce Sonrisa)…..No Chicos Quien Les Debería Dar Las Gracias Sería Yo Ya Que Sin Ustedes Nunca Hubiera Podido Completar Estas Misiones…Yo Soy Quien Se Los Agradecería Por Siempre….. / Dijo Rubí Queriendo Llorar.

Sin Más Los 4 Rompieron Ese Abrazo Grupal Para Tomar Su Equipaje Y Tomar Distintas Direcciones.

 **JAUNE** : ¡Adiós Velvet, Rubí, Penny!...¡Espero Verlos Alguna Vez¡ / Dijo Jaune.

 **VELVET** : ¡Gracias Por Todo Rubí!...¡Adiós A Todos! / Dijo Velvet.

 **PENNY** : ¡Los Extrañaré Mucho Chicos!...¡Adiós!... / Dijo Penny Con Alegría.

 **RUBÍ** : ¡Espero Volverme A Encontrar Con Todos Ustedes Chicos!...¡Adiós Sayonara!... / Exclamo Rubí.

Y Sin Más Los 4 Tomaron 4 Caminos Diferentes Mientras Se Perdían Entre La Multitud Pero Con La Esperanza De Volverse A Ver Y Solo Rubí Sabía Que Eso Volvería A Suceder Muy Pronto Más De Lo Que Se Esperaban, Penny Regresaría Al Cuartel General De Atlas, Jaune Iría A Mistral A Ver A Cierta Campeona Por Consejos, Velvet Iría A Vale Para Entrar A Beacom Academia Y Por Último Rubí Vagaría Por Allí Antes De Regresar A Vale Y Entrar A Beacom.

 _ **Continuara…..**_

 **NOTA** : ….Para Empezar…¡Les Pido Una Disculpa A Todos Por No Actualizar Mis Fic!...Fue Debido A Un Crisis Financiera Que Me Obligo A Empeñar Mi Portátil Y Es Hasta Hora Que La Recupere….

Bien Con Esto Cierro El 1er Arco De La Historia _**"RWBY: El Renacer De La Rosa De Fuego"…**_ Muchos No Se Esperaban Los Trucos Que Rubí Mostro Ni Su Peculiar Personalidad Y El Que Pueda Invocar Un Gran Lobo Que Pueda Habar Es Poco Inusual…Cosa Que Explicare Más Adelante En La Historia…

Para Los Próximos Capítulos Se Tomara En Cuenta La Trama Canon Solo Que Con Unas Cuantas Diferencias Que Incluso Ni Esperaban….Hasta Entonces…..¡Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capítulo!... " _ **ARXENIX MASTERX**_ "…¡Fuera!...


End file.
